GREENOCH
by Icha-Icha Fairy
Summary: Sakura... seorang gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta, ia tinggal di sebuah desa tempat dimana hutan sakral bernama Greenoch berada. Saat musim semi tiba, segala sesuatu bermula di tempat itu. Sakura terhubung ke dalam ikatan mistis yang merubah dirinya dalam sekejap.
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Icha-Icha Fairy**

 **Part 1**

 _enjoy_

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Saat musim semi tiba, bunga-bunga bermekaran dalam melodi cinta.**_

 _ **Seseorang melumpuhkan hatimu, di antara orang-orang yang tak berarti apa-apa..**_

 _ **Seperti kau tertarik padanya, bertanya apa ia juga tertarik padamu?**_

 _ **menaruh perasaan pada seseorang, begitu rasanya...**_

.

 _ **Lalu... tiba saat sesuatu datang mengubahmu...**_

 _ **Kau harus menerima siapa dirimu**_

 _ **Berani menengok ke dalam hatimu**_

 _ **Sesungguhnya... apa yang ada di dalam sana?**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _._**

.

WUSSSH...

SRAK...!

Sosok hitam terbang di atas awan. Kecepatannya cukup tinggi saat ia menerjang lebih rendah dan menerobos masuk di antara deretan ladang jangung. Ia terbang tidak terarah... sesuatu sedang mengejarnya di belakang. Tiba-tiba sebuah ledakan terjadi. Sosok itu terlihat jelas ketika ia menghantam daratan cukup keras. Tanaman jagung di sekitarnya tebakar oleh api.

Malam itu, bulan sabit bersinar dalam keheningan malam desa Konohagakure, sinarnya cukup memperjelas apa yang baru saja terjadi. Seorang pria tersungkur lemah, tubuhya penuh luka. Ia memiliki bola mata berwana merah, sorot matanya tajam menatap sesuatu yang sedang mendekatinya.

"Menyerahlah..." ucapan itu terdengar dari seorang pria. Ia memiliki mata yang sama. Merah dan tajam. Kedua sayap membentang dari sisi punggung pia itu. Wajahnya samar dalam remang-remang sinar rembulan.

"Hentikan Itachi..." pria yang terluka itu memohon.

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya." sosok yang disebut Itachi itu menciptakan api hitam dengan satu tangannya. "Teruslah hidup, Sasuke."

"Tidak!" seru Sasuke. Tubuhnya begitu lemah sehingga ia tidak bisa melawan.

Itachi menghempaskan telapak tangannya pada permukaan tanah. Api dengan cepat menjalar pada ladang jagung dan membentuk sebuah tanda cukup besar. Sasuke kesakitan, teriakannya begitu keras membelah keheningan malam.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Greenoch**_

 _ **.**_

 _"Cinta menyatukan semua tujuan waktu"_

.

.

Semilir angin menerpa paras jelita seorang gadis remaja yang duduk di tepi jendela kamar. Rambut merah mudanya bergerak lembut dalam untaian mahkota sepanjang leher. Goresan pensil miliknya terukir lincah di atas lembar kertas saat gadis itu menggambar setangkai bunga mawar.

Senja hadir, kemuning sinarnya menerobos ke dalam sebuah kamar beraksen pedesaan yang yaman, dinding-dinding batu bata membatasi ruangan berukuran sedang itu. Salah satu sisi dinding kamar disekat dengan tumpukan gelondong kayu, dipenuhi oleh tempelan sketsa, menggambarkan hasil imajinasi dari seorang gadis bernama Haruno Sakura.

Gadis itu menghentikan gerakan tangan saat kesekian kalinya angin kembali berhembus. Sakura memandang ke luar jendela, sorot matanya tertuju pada dua tupai yang berdiri di atas pagar bambu. Lihatlah.. Kedua tupai itu tengah berusaha membuka satu biji kenari bersama-sama. Teduh hijau bola mata Sakura terpaku, menjadikan kedua binatang itu sebagai pusat pandangan dimana pikirannya terbang ke tempat lain.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" seorang gadis masuk ke dalam kamar tanpa mengetuk pintu. Lamunan Sakura buyar, sesaat ia menoleh ke arah belakang, tampak seorang gadis bersedekap sambil berjalan menuju ranjang Sakura, parasnya cantik, ia memiliki rambut pirang dikucir kuda.

"Aku ingin mendengar ketukan, Ino." ucap Sakura, ia kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada buku sketsa.

"Knok... Knok... apa ada orang di dalam? oh... ada seorang gadis sedang melamun." gadis bernama Ino itu merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang berlapis spray putih. Ino mulai menatap langit-langit kamar hingga kemudian ia berbalik dan memandang punggung Sakura.

"Satu khayalan baru untuk memenuhi dinding kamarmu huh?" tanya Ino.

"Kau bahkan belum melihatnya." Sakura menghapus goresan pensil lalu mengibas-ngibaskan sisa hapusan itu sambil meniupnya.

"Lihat, seseorang tidak tahu bahwa dirinya sudah diabadikan. Kamarmu mirip seperti gallery." mata Ino mengedar, memperhatikan semua sketsa yang tertempel pada sebagian besar dinding kamar itu. Hampir seluruh sketsa yang Sakura buat menggambarkan seorang pria yang sama.

"Bagaimana jika memperlihatkan semua koleksimu ini padanya?"

"Inooo..." Sakura langsung menoleh dan Ino pun tersenyum tipis.

"Menurutku Gaara akan takjub melihat ini." satu kesimpulan dapat diambil ketika melihat raut wajah Ino menggoda Sakura.

"Dia tidak akan melihatnya." _emerald_ Sakura tertunduk malu.

"Jika begitu, semua ini sia-sia." sahut Ino.

"Tidak!" bantah Sakura, "Aku hanya..." suaranya pun menghilang.

"Sebuah kisah tidak akan terjadi jika kau tidak memulainya."

"Ino, aku seorang gadis, aku bukan pria."

"Haa..." Ino membuang nafas. "satu saingan penggemar Gaara tersisihkan..." gadis itu melipat tangan, menjadikannya sebagai bantalan kepala. Sakura terdiam dan hanya memandang Ino.

"Jumlah peserta baru yang akan ikut upacara pembersihan tahun ini lumayan banyak. Para gadis tidak sabar menanti hari itu. Mereka selalu menyebut-nyebut nama Gaara..." Ino mengerling. Perhatian Sakura langsung terpusat , wajahnya menyiratkan antusias yang mendalam.

"Sepertinya kau akan melewatkan kesempatan tahun ini lagi, kesempatan di usia sembilan belas mu..." Ino tersenyum, menditeksi raut wajah Sakura yang berusaha tetap tenang.

"A-aku ikut!" Sakura pun bangkit dari kursi, tangannya yang mengepal menunjukkan tekad, sama seperti sorot matanya yang penuh keyakinan.

"Kau yakin? Kau tahu betul tempat apa yang akan kau kunjungi... kukira paman sudah menyiapkan alasan untuk ketidak ikut sertaanmu..." Ino bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Tidak. Kupikir sudah saatnya aku ikut berpasitipasi." Sakura mengerling ke arah lain, semburat merah terpancar di wajahnya.

"Wooah, demi cinta?" Ino menyeringai. "Katakan ideku brilian..." Ino bersedekap. Sakura terdiam dan memalingkan wajah ke arah Ino. "Hmmm? bagaimana?" Ino menggerakkan kepala, menghadapkan telinganya condong ke depan. "Saatnya perkenalan..."

"Inoooo..." Sakura tersipu malu.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku menyu..."

"Inoooo...!" Sakura langsung melompat dan menerjang Ino. Kedua gadis itu bergulat di atas ranjang sambil terkekeh.

.

* * *

.

Keesokan harinya. Mentari mulai menampakkan cakrawala saat ayam berkokok. Burung-burung beradu kicau dalam heningnya subuh. Kabut menyelimuti ribuan pohon cemara yang mendominasi desa itu. Gemericik air sungai yang merdu, embun yang menetes di setiap dedauan. Sebuah desa bernama Konohagakure. Dikelilingi oleh pegunungan dan hutan. Desa yang cukup luas, hamparan ladang jagung dan gandum menyelimuti tempat itu. Penduduk desa memulai kegiatan mereka. Para petani pergi ke ladang, pengembala domba membawa pasukannya menuju padang rumput, ketukan lumbung padi saling bersautan, menjadi irama yang khas untuk memulai segala aktifitas.

Sakura terbangun, pandangannya mengarah pada jendela beberapa detik sampai ia beranjak turun dari ranjang. Semilir angin menyambut Sakura saat ia membuka jendela. Hari ini cukup sejuk, musim dingin sudah berakhir dan bunga-bunga bermekaran indah dalam musim semi. Sakura berjalan keluar kamar, ia menuruni anak tangga menuju dapur. Rumah Sakura sederhana, tidak kecil namun juga tidak begitu luas. Rumah dengan aksen tratidional pedesaan yang kental, sebagian besar bangunannya terbuat dari kayu dan bebatuan, atapnya terbuat dari jerami tebal yang mengerucut membentuk segitiga, atap langitnya tinggi, cahaya masuk dari kaca jendela yang terbuka di ruang tengah, seluruh ruangan dilapisi lantai kayu. Sakura menggeser pintu dan melangkah memasuki dapur, ia mendekati tungku dan berjongkok, mengambil korek lalu menghidupkan api pada tumpukan kayu bakar yang sudah disiapkan. Hawa pagi yang terasa sejuk membuat Sakura betah berdiam diri di depan percikan api yang mulai menyala. Gadis itu terpaku memandang tungku. Hari ini..., ada sesuatu yang spesial di hari ini. Sakura pun bangkit, meletakkan panci berisi beras merah di atas tungku lalu menutupnya dengan penutup kayu, ia meletakkan bongkahan batu besar di atas penutup panci lalu beranjak dari dapur.

Sakura hidup berdua bersama sang ayah, ia anak tunggal dan tidak memiliki saudara, ibunya meninggal dunia saat ia dilahirkan. Ayah Sakura membesarkan putrinya seorang diri. Ayah Sakura bekerja sebagai pembuat roti, ia membuka toko kecil di samping sisi rumahnya, bangunannya menjadi satu dengan rumah mereka.

"Kuharap ini terakhir kali kau akan menaikkan harga Chouza..." seorang pria setengah baya bertanya pada seorang pedagang gandum. Pria itu memiliki rambut cokelat menyerupai bintang laut, dia adalah ayah Sakura, wajahnya tenang saat memperhatikan Chouza memindahkan dua karung gandum dari gerobak dorong. Keduanya berdiri di depan halaman rumah.

"Percayalah Kizashi, kami mengalami masa panen yang tidak lancar musim ini." pedagang itu meletakkan karung di samping ayah Sakura. "Kabar baiknya adalah, kami masih bisa menyelamatkan apa yang tersisa, khualitasnya tetap sama. Kelezatan roti buatanmu akan selalu terjamin." Chouza melepas topi jeraminya dan mengibas-ngibaskan topi itu mengarah pada wajahnya. Memiliki badan gemuk membuat pria setengah baya itu mudah berkeringat.

"Kau benar, dan kabar baiknya... aku harus menaikkan semua harga roti buatanku." ucapan Kizhashi membuat Chouza tersenyum simpul.

"Bukan hanya ladang gandum, Jagung pun mengalami gagal panen." ucap Chouza.

"Jagung?" sebelah alis Kizashi terangkat, "Kukira hanya petani labu yang mengeluh soal ladang mereka..." Kizashi menarik-narik lembut ujung kumisnya.

"Kau belum tahu kabar terbaru..?" tiba-tiba Chouza merendahkan suara dan ekspresinya berubah serius..., sedikit serius karena mimik wajahnya tidak terlalu tegang juga.

"Semalam..., beberapa orang yang berpatroli melihat makhluk itu terbang di wilayah selatan." suara Chouza kian lama semakin rendah sehingga Kizashi menggerakkan kepalanya ke depan.

"Makhluk? makhluk apa?" tanya Kizashi, ia menarik kepalanya kembali.

"Ssshhhhhtt..." Chouza menggerakkan satu jarinya ke depan mulut dan ayah Sakura semakin penasaran. "Orang-orang mengatakan ini ada hubungannya dengan gagalnya panen jagung, kau tahu tanda yang terbentuk di ladang labu bukan? tanda itu sama dengan tanda yang ditinggalkan di ladang jagung hari ini, begitu pula di ladang gandum kami..."

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan makhluk yang kau bicarakan?" Kizashi semakin penasaran.

"Semalam, sebelum ladang jagung rusak, seseorang melihat makhluk dengan ciri-ciri sama terbang melewati sungai, sosoknya hitam penuh bulu..., seperti bulu..." mata Chouza mengarah ke atas, menerawang seperti apa makhluk itu untuk dideskripsikan. "Ah! bulu bebek! seperti bulu bebek!" seru Chouza, spontan ia membungkam mulutnya sendiri.

"Bulu bebek?" alis Kizashi terangkat kembali, "Maksudmu seekor bebek terbang dan merusak hektaran ladang jagung? bebek jenis apa dia?"

"Hei...pelankan suaramu kizashi..." wajah Chouza waspada pada sekitar mereka.

"Lalu kenapa kau seperti takut saat membicarakan bebek itu?" tanya Kizashi.

"Itu karena orang-orang berpikir makhluk itu adalah penjaga Greenoch.."

"Hmmm..." wajah Kizashi tenang memikirkan sesuatu."

"Kau benar, tapi belum pasti jika itu adalah seekor bebek, aku hanya mengira-ngira saja. Ada yang mengatakan bahwa bentuknya juga menyerupai manusia kelelawar..."

"Kelelawar?"

"Ayaaaaah...!" Sakura memanggil dari balik jendela toko roti. Obrolan terpotong, Kizashi dan Chouza serempak menoleh. "Sarapan akan segera dingin...!" seru Sakura, ia melambaikan tangan ke arah Chouza begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Aku datang..." sahut Kizashi, Sakura langsung beranjak dari jendela.

"Putrimu semakin dewasa Kizashi, wajahnya kian cantik seperti ibunya..." puji Chouza. "Bersiaplah menyambut tamu pria di balik pintu rumahmu..." candanya.

"Ya, aku menantikan saat itu..." Kizashi tersenyum simpul sambil mengulurkan beberapa lembar uang pada Chouza.

"Baiklah, saatnya mencari nafkah kembali..." ucap Chouza, "Ah benar! ini hari spesial bukan? apa Sakura ikut upacara suci tahun ini?"

"Entahlah, aku akan mendengar jawabannya saat sarapan nanti..." Kizashi mengangkat dua karung gandumnya. "Terimakasih Chouza, sampai jumpa..."

"Sama-sama! sampai jumpa..." Chouza beranjak menuju gerobak sapinya.

.

.

"Baunya lezat... apa yang kau masak sayang?" Kizashi menghampiri meja makan dan menarik kursi.

"Bubur beras merah kesukaan ayah." jawab Sakura, ia menuangkan bubur ke atas piring Kizashi.

"Ah, Sakura... hari ini..."

"Aku akan ikut." potong Sakura. Perhatian Kikazhi langsung terpusat pada puterinya, "Aku sudah memikirkan ini dan aku memutuskan untuk ikut." Sakura tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi sayang..." Kizashi tampak keberatan. Sakura mengangguk dan menarik kursi makan. "Bahkan kita belum membicarakannya sayang, ini terlalu mendadak."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja ayah..." Sakura duduk dan mengangkat sedoknya, "kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku." sambung gadis itu. Kizashi tidak mengatakan apapun, ia hanya memandang putrinya.

"Kulihat kalian berdua membicarakan sesuatu yang serius, apa yang paman Chouza katakan?" Sakura mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Ah..., itu soal ladang labu, kejadian yang sama dengan ladang-ladang lainnya." jawab Chouza. "Mereka mengatakan makhluk itu menyerupai seekor bebek. Ah... bukan.., mungkin kelelawar..."

"Mungkin itu roh halus..." ucap Sakura, "yang sedang kelaparan..." sambungnya sambil berdengus geli.

"Kau pikir begitu?" sahut Kizashi, "Semoga dia tidak mengunjungi toko kue kita.." ucapan Kizashi membuat Sakura tertawa. "Sayang, jika kau tetap ingin pergi..."

"Ayah..." potong Sakura, "Tidak akan terjadi apapun padaku, percayalah..."

Kizashi terdiam dan memikirkan persetujuannya. "Baiklah, kau bisa pergi."

"Aku tahu ayah akan mengijinkanku." Sakura mengembangkan senyumannya. "Suatu hari aku akan pergi dan tahun ini adalah saatnya."

"Kau akan membutukan beberapa masker, ayah menyimpannya di kotak obat." ucap Kizashi kemudian. "Pastikan kau tidak..."

"Aku tahu ayah..., sesuatu yang kuperlukan sudah siap." Sakura bangkit dari kursi dan mencium pipi Kizashi.

"Hei, sarapanmu..." tegur Kizashi saat putrinya melangkah pergi meninggalkan meja makan.

"Kusisakan untuk kelelawar itu ayah..." sahut Sakura, ia berlari mengarungi tangga dan Kizashi hanya menggelengkan kepala.

.

.

Pukul delapan pagi, semua remaja berkumpul di lapangan desa Konoha. Beberapa orang yang terlibat dalam pengurus tampak sibuk menyiapkan keperluan untuk membawa lebih dari seratus muda-mudi menuju tanah _Greenoch_ , sebuah tempat suci yang terletak di perbatasan Konohagakure. Menurut kepercayaan desa, _Greenoch_ adalah tempat spesial bagi para malaikat dan roh saat turun ke bumi. Tempat itu dianggap suci. Secara turun-temurun, tradisi membersihkan _Greenoch_ melibatkan seluruh remaja desa. Para muda-mudi yang belum terikat dalam tali pernikahan berkewajiban membersihkan tempat itu setiap tahunnya. Hal ini wajib dilakukan sebagai bentuk penghormatan bagi para leluhur. Usia para peserta pembersihan suci meliputi remaja maksimal berumur lima belas tahun hingga orang dewasa.

Tahun ini adalah tahun pertama Sakura mengikuti upacara pembersihan. Bertahun-tahun lama sebelumnya ia selalu ijin untuk tidak ikut serta. Penduduk mengatakan..., konon para remaja yang tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki mereka di tanah _Greenoch_ untuk upacara pembersihan akan sulit mendapatkan jodoh dan kurang beruntung di dalam kehidupannya. Mitos itu dipercaya penduduk setempat tapi Kizashi tidak memperdulikan apa yang mulai digosipkan penduduk sekitar tentang putrinya, saat Sakura tumbuh dewasa hingga saat ini ia menginjak usia sembilan belas tahun.

Pagi ini, sosok Sakura yang ikut serta dalam kegiatan pembersihan membuat orang-orang yang berkumpul di lapangan terkejut. Tidak sedikit dari mereka mencuri pandang ke arah Sakura yang berdiri disamping Ino, gadis itu mengenakan baju hijau berlengan panjang dipadu celana krem dengan ujung yang dimasukkan ke dalam sandal boot kulit setinggi betis, ia juga membawa tas rangsel kulit berukuran sedang. Sakura mengenakan masker yang tebuat dari kain katun, masker itu menutupi sebagian besar wajahnya sehingga sorot _emerald_ dan rambut merah muda Sakura paling mencolok di antara kerumunan orang.

"Kau menjadi pusat perhatian di tahun pertamamu." bisik Ino.

"Kurasa kaulah yang menjadi pusat perhatian." sahut Sakura, kedua tangannya bertopang pada tali tas. _Emerald_ -nya mengedar, menangkap beberapa sorot mata yang tertuju pada mereka.

"Bukankah dia anak pemilik toko roti Haruno?" seorang pria dengan tato di kedua pipinya berbicara pada seorang pria di hadapannya, pria dengan rambut merah menyala itu memiliki sorot jade yang tajam dan tenang, parasnya yang tampan menjadikan ia sebagai pusat perhatian para wanita, pria itu adalah Sabaku Gaara.

 **DEG**

 _Emerald_ Sakura langsung mengalih ketika ia mendapati Gaara tengah memandang ke arahnya, kedua tangan gadis itu menyengkram erat tali tasnya. Ino memperhatikan dan ia menoleh ke arah Sakura, ekspresi wajah gadis merah muda itu membuat Ino tersenyum simpul.

"Dia melihat ke arahmu..." bisik Ino.

"Aku tahu itu." sedikit semburat merah terpancar pada pipi Sakura, gadis itu berusaha tenang, sekelibat perhatiannya tertuju ke arah Gaara kembali, pria berambut merah itu melanjutkan obrolannya dengan Kankuro.

"Itu Kankuro. kakak tertua Gaara." jelas Ino.

"Aku tahu itu.." sahut Sakura.

"Oh maaf, aku lupa... Kau tahu segalanya tentang Gaara." ucap Ino. Sakura hanya melirik dan tidak menyaut lagi.

"Huaaaaaaah..." selang beberapa detik seorang pria menghampiri, ia menguap lebar di samping Sakura, membuat gadis itu langsung menoleh, di saat bersamaan pidato kepala desa dimulai dan peserta upacara pembersihan memusatkan perhatian mereka.

"Naruto..." panggil Sakura. Pria dengan rambut jabrik kuning itu menampakkan dirinya dengan wajah kantuk, cairan bening terkumpul di kedua ujung matanya.

"Ah, dia tidak membangunkanku..." gumam Naruto, sorot pandangnya tertuju pada kepala desa yang sedang berpidato di depan. Kepala desa itu memiliki warna dan model rambut sama dengan Naruto, bahkan obsidian bola mata mereka yang secerah langit biru.

"Minato- _sama_ tidak punya waktu membangunkan anak sepertimu..." celetuk Sakura.

"Sebaiknya kau kembali di bawah selimut tebalmu." timpal Ino. Naruto tidak menanggapi perkataan mereka, sorot matanya sayup-sayup saat ia dan Minato yang tak lain adalah ayahnya saling memandang dari kejahuan.

"Kau melupakan ini.." Naruto menyodorkan kotak bekal pada Sakura. "Paman menitipkan ini padaku di jalan, isinya sudah berkurang satu. Terimakasih." ucap Naruto. Sakura memasang wajah malas sambil menyaut kotak bekalnya, kemudian ia melambaikan tangan pada Naruto, memberi isyarat Naruto untuk mendekat.

"Hmm?" Naruto mendekatkan telinga dan Sakura membisikkan...

"BANGUN! BODOH!"

Mata Naruto langsung melebar, nyawanya terkumpul dalam hitungan detik. Semua orang menoleh ke arah mereka. Minato yang masih berpidato melirik ke arah sumber suara. Sakura terpaku dan ia tersenyum kaku di balik maskernya. Malu.

"Suaramu lebih mengerikan dari ibuku..." omel Naruto, perhatian orang-orang kembali tertuju pada pidato kepala Desa. Naruto dan Sakura saling beradu mulut dengan nada pelan namun penuh penekanan, interaksi yang terlihat di antara mereka menunjukkan betapa akrabnya kedua orang itu. Naruto adalah sahabat Sakura sejak kecil, ayahnya, Namikaze Minato menjabat sebagai kepala desa Konohagakure. Orang mengatakan bahwa Naruto mewarisi wajah serta sikap enerjik ibunya, Uzumaki Kushina.

"Hi...hi...hi..."

Gerombolan gadis yang berada di barisan belakang terkekeh ringan, mereka berbisik-bisik sambil melihat ke arah Gaara yang berdiri tidak jauh di depan mereka. Suara para gadis itu membuat Sakura menoleh, _emerald_ -nya tertuju pada seorang gadis yang berdiri di tengah-tengah, gadis itu memiliki paras yang cantik, ia memiliki dua mata lebar dan indah, rambutnya bewarna ungu, terurai lembut sepanjang pinggang.

"Dia Yugao Uzuki..." bisik Ino pada Sakura. Naruto ikut menoleh sambil mengusap telinga yang perih karena baru saja Sakura menjewernya. Perhatian beberapa pria juga tertuju pada para gadis itu, tepatnya pada Yugao. Sosoknya membuat Sakura tidak berpaling. Yugao tersenyum saat Gaara kebetulan menoleh ke belakang, pandangan kedua orang itu bertemu. Sakura memperhatikan mereka dari kejahuan, begitu pula Naruto. Tampaknya.. raut wajah Naruto tidak menunjukan rasa pesona pada sosok Yugao, pria itu menoleh ke arah lain dan mendapati seorang gadis anggun tengah mencuri pandang ke arahnya, gadis berambut panjang itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya saat mata mereka bertemu. Naruto pun hanya menautkan alisnya.

.

.

Sebelum berangkat, semua peserta upacara pembersihan mendapatkan sehelai tali merah. Mereka wajib mengikatkan tali itu pada pergelangan tangan mereka masing-masing. Tali merah tersebut sudah diberkati sebelumnya oleh ahli spiritual sehingga para peserta terhindar dari mara bahaya. Kemudian mereka dibagi menjadi beberapa kelompok. Setiap kelompok beranggotakan lima orang. Mereka membagi area yang harus dibersihkan oleh setiap kelompok setibanya di _Greenoch_. Sakura berharap ia dan Gaara masuk ke dalam kelompok yang sama tapi sayang keberuntungan tidak berpihak padanya, gadis itu masuk ke dalam kelompok yang sama dengan Naruto dan Ino. Anggota lainnya adalah pria berbadan gemuk yang tengah asik mengunyah roti, dia adalah Chouji, putra dari pedangang gandum Chouza, dan yang terakhir seorang pria berkulit putih pucat, tipe pendiam yang selalu tersenyum. Naruto mengenal pria itu, ia menyebut nama Sai saat menyapanya. Sai tampak perduli walau raut wajahnya berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang terlihat.

Perjalanan dimulai, semua peserta menempuh perjalanan kaki menuju _Greenoch_. Lokasi tempat itu berada di dataran tinggi perbatasan desa Konoha, mereka melewati padang rumput dan mengarungi jalan bebatuan yang cukup menanjak. Pemandangan desa semakin terlihat dari atas sana.

"Sakura! Ino!" seorang gadis berlari di antara barisan peserta, gadis itu langsung merangkul bahu Sakura dan Ino dari belakang.

"Tenten..." sahut Ino, "Aku tidak melihatmu saat kita berkumpul di lapangan..."

"Mim-mimpiku sangat nyenyak, fu..fu...fu..." nafas gadis bercepol dua itu memburu, Naruto dan beberapa pria berjalan persis di belakang mereka.

"Aku tidak percaya saat melihat sosok merah muda ini, jadi... apa yang merasukimu?" tanya Tenten.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Ino, bola matanya bergerak ke arah samping. Sakura hanya terdiam, pandangannya lurus ke depan, memandang bahu tegap Gaara yang berjalan bersama rekan-rekannya. Tenten pun mengangguk paham.

"Hei! lihat itu! ladang jagung yang mereka bicarakan!" Chouji berseru, ia menunjuk ladang jagung yang terlihat beberapa ratus meter dari tempat mereka. Beberapa orang menoleh dan beberapa orang melanjutkan langkah mereka. Sakura dan lainnya yang berjalan di barisan belakang ikut berhenti. Pandangan mereka tertuju pada hektaran ladang jagung yang terbentang pada dataran rendah itu. Terlihat sebuah pola yang membekas bisa terlihat dengan jelas dari atas sana. Sebuah tanda berbentuk tiga bulatan dengan kilatan garis yang mengelilinginya. Tanda itu membekas dengan ukuran lumayan besar, warna hitam yang terlihat pada tanda itu terbentuk dari tanaman jagung yang terbakar hangus. Siapa yang sengaja melakukan hal ini? _emerald_ Sakura terus terpaku, mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Kizashi saat sarapan pagi. Apa benar...

"Mereka mengatakan makhluk itu datang sebagai bentuk rasa kekecewaannya." ucapan salah seorang pria terdengar. "Kau tahu kan, upacara pembersihan terlambat dilaksanakan tahun ini..."

"Kalian percaya kabar itu?" sahut Sai, pria itu berdiri tepat di samping Naruto. "Kita mengalami kendala karena cuaca bukan, hujan deras selalu datang dua pekan ini..."

"Ayahku mengatakan beberapa orang melihat makhluk itu melintas di kawasan barat." ujar Chouji.

"Hei! kalian! jangan berhenti di tengah-tengah barisan!" seru salah pemandu dari kejauhan. Beberapa orang yang berjalan di depan menoleh ke belakang, salah satunya Gaara. Mereka yang sempat berhenti pun melanjutkan langkah kembali.

"Ayo Sakura..." Ino menepuk pundak gadis itu, lamunan Sakura terpecah dan ia melangkah kembali. Suara tumpang silir terdengar dari gerombolan pria di belakang selama perjalanan.

"Aku yakin makhluk itu pelakunya, ayahku juga menceritakan hal yang sama..." ucap salah satu pria.

"Seperti apa wujudnya?" tanya seorang gadis.

"Wujudnya menyeramkan... ia memiliki sepasang bola mata berwarna merah..."

"Kalian ingat cerita tentang penjaga _Greenoch_ kan? suatu hari dewa mengirim utusan untuk menjaga tempat itu..." ujar yang lainnya. "Kakekku mengatakan, Ketika kita tidak menjaga _Greenoch_ dengan baik, penjaga itu akan datang memberi peringatan pada penduduk desa."

"Ayolah... kau mempercayainya?" sahut Naruto. Sakura menyimak perbincangan mereka, ia menoleh ke arah samping, penampakan ladang jagung itu masih terlihat. "Bagian itu hanyalah dongeng, mereka selalu menceritakannya pada setiap anak kecil..." celetuk Naruto.

"Jika benar begitu, kenapa kau ikut upacara pembersihan?" tanya yang lain.

"Jika kita tidak terikat tradisi, mungkin aku masih tidur nyenyak di atas ranjangku saat ini." jawab Naruto. "Bukannya aku tidak menghormati para leluhur, aku hanya tidak setuju dengan dongeng yang mereka tambahkan tentang Greenoch. Maksudku untuk sesuatu yang belum pernah..."

PUK!

Seseorang menghentikan ocehan Naruto dengan mendaratkan sebuah buku tepat di atas kepalanya.

"A! Kakashi-san!" seru Naruto,

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, percepat langkahmu..." tegur Kakashi, pria itu melewati Naruto dan lainnya dengan langkah santai, pembawaannya tenang, wajahnya tertutup masker dan itu menjadi ciri khas pria itu. Rambutnya yang berwarna perak dengan potongan mencuat ke atas menandakan identitasnya. Kakashi menjadi ketua pemandu upacara pembersihan suci setiap tahun, usianya jauh lebih tua dari para peserta lainnya.

.

.

Satu jam perjalanan berlalu, barisan depan muda-mudi Konoha menghentikan langkah mereka di hadapan sungai berukuran kecil. Permukaan air sungai itu begitu jernih sehingga ikan-ikan kecil telihat sedang berenang mengikuti arus air. Serentak barisan menyebar, pandangan mereka menuju ke segala arah, memandang pepohonan yang tampak dari wilayah depan tanah suci saat mereka tiba di perbatasan _Greenoch_.

Pepohonan rimbun mengisolasi tempat itu menjadi hutan di tengah padang savana yang luas. Sungai kecil yang mengitari _Greenoch_ bak cincin yang menjadikan batas antara tanah sakral dan Konoha. Aura yang dipancarkan di lokasi tersebut begitu berbeda ketika angin menggoyangkan ribuan dedauan di sana. Terdapat dua pohon beringin besar di seberang sungai, akarnya yang menjalar ke segala arah menunjukkan betapa tuanya usia pohon tersebut.

Seorang ahli spiritual berdiri di paling depan. Orang-orang memanggilnya dengan sebutan biksu- _sama_ atau penjaga kuil. Penampilan biksu itu mengenakan kain bewarna putih yang dililitkan pada tubuhnya. Rambut pria setengah baya itu dicukur botak. Ia melilitkan tasbih pada tangan kirinya. Sang biksu lalu melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam sungai. Air menenggelamkan kakinya hanya sebatas bawah lutut. Biksu itu berdiri dan sejenak terdiam. Kemudian ia bergerak naik ke atas daratan. Semua peserta pembersihan mengikuti apa yang dikakukan sang biksu. Dimulai dari deretan terdepan. Mereka melepas alas kaki kemudian melangkah ke dalam sungai. Hal itu dilakukan sebagai bentuk penyucian diri sebelum memasuki tanah sakral. Sakura begitu antusias, gadis itu menikmati setiap prosesi dengan serius dan rasa takjub.

Semua peserta melewati garis pembatas _Greenoch_ dengan tertib. Kemudian Kakashi mendekat dan ia berdiri di hadapan pohon beringin yang merupakan jalan masuk utama ke dalam _Greenoch_. Kedua pohon itu dihubungkan dengan tali tambang berukuran besar, talinya saling mengikat di antara batang bagian atas. Tiga ikatan jerami tergantung pada tali itu. Tampak lumut menjalar di sekitarnya, menunjukkan berapa lama tempat itu tidak dirawat.

Kakashi menyalakan tiga batang dupa dan menyerahkannya pada biksu. Suasana menjadi hening ketika satu diantara mereka membunyikan lonceng sebanyak tiga kali.

"Ssshhh... aku selalu merinding pada tempat ini..." gumam Naruto, pria itu berdiri di samping Sakura sambil menggosok-gosok lengan kirinya.

"Ada apa? cerita dongeng itu membuatmu takut?" ejek Sakura.

"Kau bercanda..." Naruto tersenyum kecut

"Apanya yang bercanda?" Tiba-tiba seorang pria berdiri tepat di belakang Naruto dan Sakura, wajah pria yang memancarkan aura pelik itu membuat keduanya tersentak kaget.

"Ya-yamato- _san_..." serempak Naruto dan Sakura mengelus dada, Sai yang berdiri di samping Naruto hanya tersenyum, Ino melirik pria itu dan entah mengapa ia tidak berkedip.

"Senang melihatmu Sakura..." pria bernama Yamato itu tersenyum, usianya setara dengan Kakashi, begitu pula dengan status bujang mereka. "Kita akan saling bekerja sama..." sambungnya. Kelopak matanya yang lebar membuat bulu kuduk Naruto semakin merinding, seperti aura roh misterius yang sedang ia rasakan.

"Ah.., apa kau menjadi penanggung jawab wilayah kami?" suara Naruto rendah, ia dan lainnya yang berdiri di tengah-tengah kumpulan peserta itu tidak mengikuti doa dengan baik. Yamato tersenyum dan mengangguk, Naruto pun langsung memalingkan wajah dan mengikuti alur doa yang kunjung usai itu. Pandangan Sakura lalu mengedar, ia menangkap sosok Gaara yang berdiri di sisi depan. Perhatiannya terus terpusat pada pria itu sampai bunyi lonceng terdengar, menandakan doa selesai.

Secara bersama-sama mereka memasuki tanah Greenoch. Beragam pepohonan meneduhkan wilayah itu, matahari menerobos masuk melalui sela-sela dedaunan. Tidak sedikit pohon berukuran raksasa tumbuh di sana, liukan dari berbagai jenis batang pohon saling menyekat ke segala arah. Inilah _Greenoch_... Langkah kaki rombongan semakin jauh ke dalam. Suasana tempat itu menyajikan pemandangan yang berbeda dari apa yang tampak di luar. Sangat asri, berbagai tanaman di seluruh dunia tumbuh di sana. Warna hijau sangat mendominasi. Kalian bisa melihat bunga-bunga liar mewarnai tempat itu. Tanaman hijau menjalar pada akar pepohonan yang saling menggantung, kupu-kupu beterbangan ria, berbagai siulan burung memecah keheningan, komplotan lebah bersiaga untuk menggigit siapa saja yang mengusik kerajaan mereka. Semoga tidak ada yang bernasib buruk ketika membersihkan tempat ini. Lirik Naruto, pria itu sedang memandang tanaman enceng gondok sebesar keranjang rotan.

"Huwaaah...teduhnya..." suara tumpang silir terdengar. Menikmati keindahan menjadi bagian yang tidak terlewatkan ketika memasuki _Greenoch_. Tapi bagaimana pun juga, tempat ini adalah tempat suci sehingga aura mistis menyelimuti tempat yang sunyi itu, apalagi untuk seseorang yang baru pertama kali datang berkunjung, seperti Sakura yang tengah mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru sisi. Rasa gugup dan penasaran sudah menjalar dalam benaknya selama perjanan, kini... apa yang terlihat oleh kedua matanya adalah sesuatu yang mengesankan.

"Hachii...!"

Bersin Sakura terdengar. Naruto pun mengalihkan pandangan dari enceng gonjok dan menoleh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? pakai maskermu..." tegur Ino ketika melihat Sakura tidak mengenakan masker, gadis itu pun langsung memasang kembali masker yang tergantung pada lehernya.

"Baiklah! dengarkan semuanya!" seseorang pemandu berseru dan semua perhatian tertuju padanya, pria itu memberitahukan beberapa petunjuk serta peringatan tentang hal-hal yang tidak boleh mereka lakukan selama berada di _Greenoch_. Salah satunya adalah merusak tumbuhan di sana. Mereka hanya diperbolehkan mencabut rumput liar yang menganggu tanaman lain, membersihkan dedaunan kering yang menumpuk serta sampah yang menghambat aliran sungai ataupun sampah yang datang orang-orang tidak bertanggung jawab saat mengunjungi _Greenoch_. Tidak dipungkiri bahwa tempat itu tampak takterawat, upacara pembersihan suci hanya dilakukan sekali dalam setahun, dalam hari yang sudah ditentukan oleh para sesepuh dan ahli spiritual desa Konohagakure, hari di saat musim semi, sebelum bulan purnama penuh akan terjadi pada malam harinya, pada saat para malaikat dan roh turun ke bumi dan mengunjungi _Greenoch_.

Setelah mengulangi beberapa peringatan sama yang selalu diucapkan setiap tahunnya itu, para peserta upacara berpencar ke dalam kelompok masing-masing. Setiap wilayah yang sudah ditentukan akan ditangani oleh lima kelompok. Sakura cukup beruntung karena kelompoknya masuk ke dalam wilayah yang sama dengan kelompok Gaara, ya... setidaknya ia masih dapat menjangkau sosok itu walau dari kejauhan. Senyuman Sakura mengembang dari balik masker dan semangat gadis itu meninggi, ia pun menepuk pundak Naruto dan mengatakan...

"Saatnya bersih-bersih!"

Raut wajah Sakura berubah lima menit kemudian, saat dimana ia melihat wilayah yang harus mereka bersihkan. Tampak bunga-bunga bermekaran indah di sana, Jika dibandingkan dengan sisi lain, bunga-bunga yang tumbuh di area itu jauh lebih banyak. Sakura menelan ludah dan Naruto yang berdiri di sampingnya pun melirik.

"Butuh tambahan masker?" tanya Naruto.

"Hachii...!" Sakura bersin.

Satu jam berlalu sejak mereka mulai kerja bakti. Masing-masing kelompok menyebar menuju wilayah yang sudah dibagikan. Setiap wilayah dijaga oleh saorang pemandu dan Yamato bertugas mengawasi wilayah Sakura dan lainnya. Bermacam-macam peralatan kebersihan yang mereka bawa dari rumah digunakan. Selain itu, tidak sedikit pula yang memilih tidak menggunakan alat bantu karena alat terbaik sudah diciptakan pada tubuh kita. Dengan sekali tarik, tangan Sakura mencabut rumput liar di hadapannya sampai ke akar, gadis itu melakukannya dengan kekuatan penuh walau kondisinya saat ini mulai buruk. Gadis itu sering bersin dan cairan ingus mulai keluar dari hidungnya. Ah... ada seseorang yang tampak santai dari sekelompok kesibukan di sini, jika orang bertanya apa tugas dari seorang pemimpin upacara pembersihan, jawabannya adalah duduk santai dan mengawasi, seperti Kakashi yang tampak asik membaca buku di atas pohon.

Sakura menghempaskan rumput pada tumpukan sampah miliknya yang tidak sebanding dengan tumpukan sampah milik Naruto yang tidak kunjung meninggi, pria kuning itu tampak tidak bersemangat mengumpulkan semua sampah, ia menyaut beberapa daun kering secara asal tak jauh dari tempat Sai mencabut rumput dengan santai. Sedangkan Chouji, pria gemuk itu lebih banyak menyantap ubi kering daripada mengangkat sampah. Tidak ada yang bisa diajak berkomunikasi karena Ino sibuk membersihkan sisi lain, begitu pula dengan Tenten yang tergabung ke dalam wilayah berbeda. Sakura lalu menoleh ke arah lain, beberapa wanita tengah asik mengobrol. Tidak ada topik penting selain membicarakan orang lain, mereka lebih sering memandang para pria yang tengah memamerkan otot saat menebang beberapa cabang pohon yang mengering. Salah satunya pria berambut aneh di sana itu..., perhatikanlah gigi berkilaunya saat menebar pesona di sekitar para gadis. Silau? ya... lebih menyilaukan dari matahari yang kian naik ke atas singgasana. Sakura pun menghela nafas..., kemudian gadis itu menoleh, memandang Gaara dari kejahuan, tampak pria itu sedang mengangkat tumpukan ranting kering. Ingin menyapa walau tak sampai, seperti ada jarak di antara mereka. Dekat di hati namun jauh di mata.

Sakura pun memilih menyendiri dan berpindah tempat beberapa meter menjauh dari kelompok, ia berdiri di dekat semak-semak yang lebat, gadis itu berjongkok dan mengumpulkan daun kering di sekitarnya. Kosentrasi Sakura terpusat sampai tiba-tiba terdengar seorang wanita berteriak. Sakura menoleh, tampak beberapa orang sedang bercanda gurau, seorang pria tengah menakuti Yugao dengan seekor ulat bulu. Gaara datang menahannya ketika Yugao meminta perlindungan. Sakura terus memandang ke arah mereka sampai **PUK!** sesuatu jatuh tepat di atas kepala gadis itu. _Emerald_ Sakura bergerak ke atas, tanganya menggapai sesuatu dan mendapati seekor lintah sebesar jari jempol menggeliat pada kedua jarinya.

"HIYAAAA...!" Sakura melompat dan langsung melempar lintah itu ke sembarang arah. Sang Lintah terbang bebas dan **DAK!** Langkah kaki Sakura tersandung akar pohon saat gadis itu spontan melangkah mundur. Sakura terjengkal ke belakang, tubuhnya terhempas pada tumbuhan menjalar dan membentur tanah lumayan keras.

 _ **Gelap**_

"HIYAAA...!" serempak gerombolan wanita yang sedang bergosip histeris, suara nyaring mereka membuat beberapa orang menoleh, termasuk Naruto dan Sai. Ternyata sang lintah hinggap cantik pada lengan salah satu di antara mereka. Sang Lintah pun kembali terlempar ke sembarang arah, ia terhempas ke tanah dan sialnya terinjak Yamato yang berlari melihat keadaan. Berakhir...

.

.

Mata Sakura terbuka, perlahan cahaya masuk dan spontan kelopak matanya menyipit, menantang cahaya yang menyorot dari sela-sela dedauan pohon. Sakura pun berkedip, perlahan penglihatannya menjelas. Dedauan bergerak saat angin semilir berhembus. Apa yang terjadi? aku tidak sadarkan diri? pertanyaan itu keluar saat Sakura berusaha mengingat apa yang menimpanya beberapa saat lalu. Kepala terasa pusing, gadis itu tidak bergerak dan masih mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Sakura masih memandang pepohonan sampai bunyi sesuatu terdengar dan sekelibat banyangan hitam bertengger di atas dahan pohon mucul dan lalu menghilang dengan cepat.

DEG!

Mata Sakura terbuka sempurna, gadis itu langsung bangkit dengan kepala mendongak ke atas, memastikan apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Tadi itu apa? tidak ada jawaban lain yang spontan muncul di kepala Sakura selain...

SREK!

DEG!

Sakura langsung menoleh ke belakang, terdengar bunyi semak belukar yang bergerak tak jauh beberapa langkah darinya. Suasana hening mengiringi detak jantung Sakura yang perlahan mulai memacu cepat. Seekor Binatang. ya... mungkin itu tupai atau sejenisnya, sesaat Sakura mengingat sang Lintah, benar... binatang melata itu yang membawanya pada kesialan ini. Tunggu... kenapa suasana begitu sunyi? Sakura langsung menoleh ke depan, mempertajam indra pendengarannya untuk memastikan bahwa masih ada orang-orang di _Greenoch_. Gadis itu bangkit, rintihannya terdengar saat menopang tubuh dengan kedua tangan. Sakura berdiri dan langsung mengibas-ngibaskan pakaiannya yang sedikit kotor, ia menunduk dan menemukan sesuatu yang tidak asing.

 _Percikan darah_

Tercecer pada permukaan daun yang mengering. Sakura pun merunduk, memastikan apa yang ia lihat., _emerald_ -nya mengikuti jejak darah yang menuju semak belukar tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri. Jantung Sakura kembali berdegup dan semakin kencang. Penasarannya menjadikan ia berani untuk melihat apa yang ada di balik semak-semak itu. Perlahan Sakura melangkah, lebih mendekat dan semak itu bergerak kembali. Sakura berhenti, sorot matanya tajam memperhatikan ke arah...

SREK.. SREK... SREK...

DEG!

Seekor tupai keluar. Serontak Sakura menghela nafas lega. Imajinasinya tentang sosok penghuni _Geenoch_ salah. Ia pun kembali mendekat dan membelah semak-semak. Sesuatu menyambut pandangan Sakura begitu ia menerobos masuk. Setangkai bunga mawar putih terlihat. Bunga itu tumbuh seorang diri, dikelilingi rerumputan yang meninggi. Batangnya tegak penuh duri dengan kelopak mawar yang mengatup. Sakura terpaku, dari ribuan bunga yang tumbuh di _Greenoch_ , setangkai mawar ini begitu menarik baginya, kelopaknya yang putih bersinar di bawah sorotan sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk. Perlahan Sakura mendekat dan berlutut, mengamati mawar itu lebih dekat. Sesuatu tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata ketika tiba-tiba saja air mata Sakura menetes.

"Hm?" Sakura menyeka air mata. Tidak mengerti mengapa suasana hatinya berubah sendu. Gadis itu mengingat seseorang... seseorang yang amat berarti baginya. Perlahan tangan Sakura bergerak, ingin rasanya menyentuh kelopak mawar itu, semua kenangan masa lalu kembali dalam sekejap. Sakura membuka masker, tidak perduli dengan kondisinya saat ini, gadis itu mencium kelopak mawar. Matanya terpejam saat menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam. Perasaan nyaman menjalar di dalam dada.

"Hei..."

Seseorang datang dan Sakura tersentak kaget, gadis itu menoleh. Gaara berdiri beberapa langkah di belakangnya, mata mereka bertemu dalam keheningan. Ada yang lebih mengejutkan sejauh ini. Sabaku Gaara, pria itu ada di hadapnnya dan sekejap Sakura terpaku.

"Semua orang mencarimu.." ucap Gaara.

"Ah... ya..." Sakura bingung harus menjawab, mencari? gadis itu menjadi yakin bahwa ia tidak sadarkan diri cukup lama.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? seharusnya kau tidak memisahkan diri dari areamu bukan?" Gaara mendekat dan Sakura pun menjadi gugup.

"Itu... a-aku..." begitu sulit mengucapkan kalimat ketika jade Gaara menatap ke arahnya. "Aku terjatuh dan... ah lihat! bunga ini indaah..." Sakura menoleh ke belakang, suaranya melemah ketika mendapati bunga mawar itu tiba-tiba menghilang. _Emerald_ Sakura melebar, tidak mempercayai ini.

"Bunga?" Gaara ikut menengok, tidak ada bunga di sekitar mereka. Tempat bunga mawar tumbuh sebelumnya tergantikan oleh rerumputan.

"Menghilang..." pandangan Sakura mengedar, "Bunganya menghilang..., aku yakin bunga itu ada di sini..." Sakura menunjuk tempat tumbuhnya mawar itu.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Gaara, spontan Sakura langsung menoleh dan menatap pria itu. "Kau mengatakan kau terjatuh." sambung Gaara.

"Ah, ya, aku terjatuh." Sakura meraba tengkuknya. "Sepertinya aku tidak sadarkan diri." Kepala gadis itu terasa berat dan pusing.

"Kepalamu membentur sesuatu?" tanya Gaara.

"Hem.." Sakura mengangguk, "Tapi aku baik-baik saja... Hachi..!" Sakura kembali mengeluarkan bersin. Gadis itu langsung mengenakan maskernya kembali.

"Ayo, orang-orang menunggumu..." Gaara mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum. Perlakuannya begitu hangat sehingga pipi Sakura memanas.

"Hm? Ada apa?" tanya Gaara ketika Sakura sekejap membisu, perhatian gadis itu terpusat pada tangan Gaara yang masih mengulur. Sakura lalu menoleh kembali ke belakang, penasaran menjalar di dalam kepala, kemana perginya mawar itu?

"Bunga itu tadi ada di sini.." gumam Sakura.

"Naiklah..." Gaara berjongkok, mempersilahkan Sakura untuk naik atas ke punggungnya.

.

.

Suasana hening menyelimuti keduanya. _Emerald_ Sakura melirik pria yang sedang dipeluknya dari belakang itu. Jarak mereka begitu dekat, begitu hangat, bisa melelehkan bongkahan es tapi tidak secepat hati Sakura yang mulai mencair saat ini. Kenapa dengan pria ini? apa perlakuan lembutnnya sama terhadap semua gadis? seperti ia membela Yugao? apa ini hanya mimpi? Sakura langsung menggelengkan kepala dan menampar sebelah pipinya. Bunyi 'Pak' membuat Gaara menoleh ke samping.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gaara. Sakura langsung menggeleng.

Sakura menjeda pikirannya sejenak. "Dimana semua orang?"

"Beberapa orang berkumpul di pusat, mereka kelompokmu. Sisanya sedang menuju ke telaga suci. Yamato- _san_ menugaskan beberapa pria untuk mencarimu."

"Ma-maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud merepotkan kalian..." sahut Sakura.

"Kau menghilang cukup lama, aku sudah memastikan tempat aku menemukanmu sebelumnya, tapi kau tidak ada di sana." terang Gaara, spontan Sakura memasang wajah tidak mengerti. "Lalu aku mendengar suara di balik semak-semak dan menemukanmu." sambung Gaara.

"Kurasa aku tidak sadarkan diri di tempat itu, jika saja kau beranggapan aku sedang berkeliaran, itu tidak benar. Aku tidak mengerti bagai..."

"Tidak masalah." potong Gaara, pria itu tersenyum simpul. "Yang terpenting bahwa kau baik-baik saja, teman-temanmu mengkhawatirkanmu."

Sakura terdiam. Tidak ada kata lain yang ingin ia ucapkan selain, "Terimakasih... Gaara..." kalimat itu terucap begitu pelan dengan semburat merah terpancar di pipi.

"Jadi, ini tahun pertamamu?" tanya Gaara.

"Hem." Sakura mengangguk. Suasana hening sejenak ketika Gaara tidak membalas jawaban Sakura.

"Kau terlihat tidak sehat." ucap Gaara kemudian.

"Ya.., hidungku tidak begitu bersahabat dengan udara luar."

"Itu sebabnya kau terus bersin selama perjalanan." sahut Gaara. Sakura cukup tersipu Gaara mempehatikannya. Ini memang seperti mimpi.

"Hem..." Sakura mengangguk, di saat bersamaan mereka tiba di lokasi dimana Naruto dan lainnya menunggu. Ino dan Tenten langsung berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Gara- _san_ aku bisa turun sekarang." bisik Sakura,

"Kau yakin bisa berdiri?" tanya Gaara. Sakura mengangguk dan Gaara pun merendahkan tubuhnya. Sakura lalu bergerak turun.

"Sakura! Kemana saja kau? Kami semua mengkhawatirkanmu..." Ino mencengkram kedua bahu Sakura cukup kencang lalu memeluk gadis itu, di saat bersamaan Ino juga melirik Gaara yang berdiri di samping mereka. Yamato memutus seorang pemandu lain menghampiri para pria yang tengah mencari Sakura, beberapa di antara mereka adalah Naruto dan Sai. Sakura menjelaskan apa yang terjadi secara singkat, berbagai pertanyaan ditujukan padanya tapi keterbatasan waktu mengharuskan mereka untuk segera bergabung dengan yang lain di telaga suci saat beberapa pria kembali.

"Jadi, sejak kapan kalian begitu dekat?" bisik Ino. Pandangan Sakura menuju pada Gaara yang berjalan di depan bersama Yamato dan para pria lainnya.

"Dia menggendongmu." Tenten terkekeh ringan dan pipi Sakura merona.

"Kau sangat merepotkan, kukira kau ditelan bunga rafflesia arnoldii..." sahut Naruto, pria itu berjalan di belakang mereka. Sakura langsung menoleh dengan wajah cemberut.

"Kau.." tunjuk Sakura, "kau sendiri tidak serius mengerjakan tugasmu. Bahkan aku bisa menghitung jumlah rumput yang kau cabut."

"Aku tidak akan begitu berguna jika saja kau tidak berkeliaran dan menghilang. Setidaknya ucapan terimakasih darimu sangat berharga." balas Naruto. ia dan Sakura pun beradu mulut kembali. Tenten dan Ino memilih diam, keduanya memasang wajah malas sambil mendengar ocehan keduanya, Sai yang berjalan di paling belakang hanya memasang wajah tenang, ia memperhatikan Sakura dan Naruto yang terus berbalasan sampai mereka tiba di lokasi telaga suci.

.

"Dengar..., kau..." kalimat Sakura terputus ketika pandangan gadis itu tertuju pada telaga.

Terpaku.

Begitu banyak hal yang menakjubkan ia saksikan hari ini. Tidak menyangka bahwa _Greenoch_ memiliki tempat yang indah. Telaga itu berukuran sedang dan bundar. Terdapat satu pohon Sakura tumbuh di tengah-tengah telaga itu, tepat berada di atas daratan kecil di tengah telaga. Anyaman jerami mengikat kain kotak hitam-putih yang membungkus bagian tengah batang pohon Sakura. Beberapa lonceng diikatkan mengitari tali jerami itu. Kilauan permukaan air memperindah suasana di sana. Semua peserta upacara duduk mengitari tepi telaga. Yamato menghampiri Kakashi dan melaporkan keadaan. Sakura dan lainnya ikut bergabung dengan peserta lainnya. Sorot mata tertuju pada gadis itu tidak terkecuali Yugao yang juga ikut memandang dalam ketenangan. Beberapa orang mengetahuinya dan sebagian besar tidak mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi pada Sakura.

Mereka menunggu upacara doa dimulai. Usai membersihkan _Greenoch_ , para peserta berkewajiban berdoa untuk kesejahteraan desa Konoha. Telaga adalah pusat terpenting di _Greenoch._ Air suci telaga mempunyai banyak manfaat, mata airnya mengaliri sebagian besar perkebunan Konoha sehingga tanah mereka begitu subur. Selain itu, air telaga juga dapat menyembuhkan berbagai macam penyakit. Tidak diperbolehkan bagi siapapun melintasi telaga dan menuju daratan kecil di tengahnya. Konon.., pohon Sakura yang tumbuh seorang diri itu menjaga mata air telaga tetap mengalir dan menumbuhkan berbagai macam tumbuhan di sana.

Perhatian Sakura terus tertuju pada pohon tersebut. Merasa bahwa tenaganya kian melemas. Gadis itu memikirkan tempat ini, tempat dimana sesuatu yang aneh terjadi padanya. Sakura menjadi yakin bahwa _Greenoch_ bukanlah tempat sembarang dan tidak mustahil bahwa makhluk yang dibicarakan penduduk desa ada hubungannya. _Emerald_ Sakura lalu mengalih, sekali lagi ia dan Gaara saling memandang secara kebetulan, pria itu duduk cukup jauh darinya. Keduanya serempak mengalihkan pandangan dan Sakura tersenyum tipis, menjadikan pohon Sakura sebagai tatapan kebahagiannya ketika angin cinta berhembus... menerbangkan puluhan kelopak Sakura ke udara.

Matahari mulai bergerak ke arah barat. Sang biksu mulai memimpin doa sesuai kepercayaan. Suasana begitu sakral selama proses tersebut. Semua orang menunduk dan duduk bersimpuh melipat kaki. Beberapa kali Naruto menguap dan ia tidak menyadari seorang gadis yang sama tengah memperhatikan ke arahnya. Tidak sedikit pula dari mereka merasakan kantuk, ditambah angin semilir yang terus berhembus. Upacara doa sudah berjalan selama dua puluh menit. Nafas Sakura memburu, kondisi tubuhnya semakin lemas. Keringat dingin keluar dari dahi lebarnya. Ino maupun Tenten yang duduk di sebelah gadis itu tidak menyadari karena mereka terhanyut ke dalam doa. Sakura mengangkat wajah, melihat ke arah pohon di tengah telaga. Suara ketukan tempurung kelapa terus terdengar saat ayat-ayat kepercayaan _Shinto_ dibacakan. Suara ketukannya menjadi satu bersama sorot mata Sakura yang semakin terpusat, pandangan gadis itu tidak berpaling hingga sekelibat sosok hitam muncul dari balik pohon di tengah telaga.

DEG!

 _Emerald_ Sakura berdenyut. Sosok itu menghilang ketika Sakura mengusap kedua mata. Kemana perginya? Sakura pun mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah. Memburu jejak sosok itu, memastikan apa yang dilihatnya benar-benar nyata atau semua ini hanyalah imajinasinya saja.


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Icha-Icha Fairy**

 **Part 2**

 _enjoy_

* * *

.

"Sayang..." raut wajah Kizashi berubah saat ia membuka pintu. Sakura terlelap di atas punggung Naruto. Di kedua sisi mereka berdiri Kakashi dan Ino.

"Selamat malam tuan Kizashi..." Kakashi memberi salam. Rombongan pembersihan suci tiba di Konoha malam hari. Kakashi ikut mengantar Sakura untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada putri Kizashi itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Kizashi membelai kepala Sakura sambil mempersilahkan mereka masuk ke dalam rumah. Naruto langsung bergegas membawa Sakura ke kamar. Ia membaringkan Sakura di atas ranjang dan Ino langsung menyelimuti gadis itu. Raut wajah Kizashi begitu cemas melihat keadaan putrinya.

"Tiba-tiba putri anda tidak sadarkan diri saat ritual doa di telaga suci." terang Kakashi. "Kondisinya begitu lemah selama perjalan pulang." sambung pria itu. Naruto yang berdiri di samping Ino langsung mengedarkan pandangan ke arah dinding kamar Sakura. Tempelan sketsa yang memenuhi hampir seluruh bagian dinding kamar itu membuat obsidian Naruto terpusat.

"Aku sudah mengkhawatirkan ini." Kizashi membenahkan selimut Sakura. Naruto berniat mendekati dinding namun Ino langsung menarik lengan pemuda itu.

"Ini tahun pertama Sakura menginjakkan kaki di _Greenoch_ bukan?" tanya Kakashi.

Kizashi terdiam sambil memandang Sakura. "Seharusnya aku tidak membiarkan dia pergi." jawabnya.

"Sakura juga menghilang saat pembersihan paman..." ucap Ino.

"Menghilang?" wajah Kizashi kian semakin cemas.

Kakashi menoleh dan memandang Sakura. "Sebaiknya kita biarkan dia istirahat." ucapnya.

"Ah..." perhatian Kizashi beranjak dari putrinya. "Cuaca di luar dingin, pasti kalian sangat lelah. Akan kubuatkan minuman hangat." Kizashi beranjak keluar kamar diikuti Kakashi, pria itu sempat melihat ke arah dinding dan tidak berkomentar apapun. Sedangkan Naruto yang masih penasaran dengan apa yang tertempel di sana berusaha mendekati dinding namun Ino segera menarik pria itu keluar kamar.

.

.

Waktu berjalan. Beberapa saat yang lalu mereka meninggalkan rumah Sakura setelah bercengkraman dengan Kizashi di ruang tengah. Kakashi telah menyampaikan beberapa detail kejadian saat mereka berada di _Greenoch_. Apa yang terjadi pada Sakura merupakan pertama kali selama adanya tradisi pembersihan suci. Tidak banyak pembahasan tentang penyebab yang menimpa Sakura karena Kisashi sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa keanehan itu terjadi pada putrinya. Kizashi hanya menjelaskan bahwa fisik Sakura sensitif terhadap udara luar, gadis itu mudah terserang flu saat berada di luar rumah dalam kurun waktu lama. Hampir semua penduduk Konoha mengetahui hal itu, sejak kecil Sakura sering mengenakan masker saat bepergian. Bahkan wajahnya tidak sering terekspos karena Sakura lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di dalam rumah atau di saat ia menjaga toko roti bersama sang ayah.

Kizashi duduk pada sofa rotan di depan perapian. Percikan api yang membakar kayu mengiringi keheningan di ruang tengah. Pria itu memikirkan sesuatu sambil menatap kotak kayu berukuran kecil pada genggamannya. Kizashi membuka kotak itu, seuntai kalung terlihat dengan leontin batu kristal berbentuk bunga Sakura. Ia mengambil kalung tersebut dan memandang cukup lama. Tiba-tiba mata Kizashi berkaca-kaca, raut wajahnya berubah sendu.

"Ayah..." Sakura muncul, gadis itu berdiri di ujung tangga. Wajahnya cukup pucat untuk seseorang yang baru saja sadar dari tidurnya.

Kizashi langsung meletakkan kembali kalung ke dalam kotak dan menutupnya. "Ah.. sayang..." ia menyeka kedua ujung matanya dengan satu tangan lalu meletakkan kotak kalung itu di balik bantal sofa sembari Sakura mendekat.

Gadis itu duduk di samping sang ayah, ia menyandarkan kepala pada pundak Kizashi sambil memandang perapian. Keduanya tidak memulai obrolan dan terhanyut pada pikiran masing-masing. Kizashi pun bergerak membelai mahkota putrinya.

"Apa kau merasa lebih baik?" tanya Kizashi kemudian.

Sakura mengangguk, "Naruto yang membawaku pulang sampai ke rumah?" tanya gadis itu.

Kizashi menjawabnya dengan anggukan. "Kakashi- _san_ dan Ino juga mengantarmu. Aku sudah mendengar apa yang terjadi di _Greenoch_." Kizashi terdiam sejenak. "Apa yang kau rasakan sayang? kau tidak cukup sehat untuk bepergian jauh."

"Ayah melihatku pagi ini bukan? aku sangat sehat. Keanehan terjadi padaku begitu saja saat tiba di _Geenoch_." tiba-tiba Sakura mengingat sesuatu saat menyebut kata aneh. "Ayah..." sekejap perhatian gadis itu mengalih ke sisi Kizashi. "Aku melihat sesuatu ayah."

"Apa yang kau lihat?" wajah Kizashi berubah serius.

"Sosok hitam. Aku tidak yakin apa itu, tapi firasatku mengatakan dia seorang pria." Sakura terdiam sejenak. "Ah, atau mungkin itu hanya halusinasiku saja. Aku terjatuh dan kepalaku sangat pusing."

Kizashi terdiam dan berpikir, "Ya.., mungkin itu hanya halusinasi semata. Apa kepalamu masih sakit sayang?"

"Apa menurut ayah cerita penduduk tentang makhluk penjaga _Greenoch_ itu benar?" Sakura tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Kizashi tentang kondisinya.

"Jika pun benar, bukankah itu wajar?" jawab Kizashi. " _Greenoch_ adalah tempat ajaib. Semua bisa terjadi di sana. Jika tidak, bagaimana semua tumbuhan yang ada di dunia ini dapat tumbuh di tempat itu?"

"Hmm.. ayah benar." Sakura terdiam dan memandang perapian. "Ya, kata ajaib cocok untuk tempat itu..." gumamnya, gadis itu memikirkan sesuatu dan suasana pun menjadi hening kembali.

"Jadi... apa kau siap menyambut penjaga _Greenoch_ di toko roti kita?" Kizashi melontarkan lelucon dan Sakura berdengus geli.

"Ayah aku lelah..." ucap Sakura "Aku juga merindukan sosok ibu." sambungnya. Kizashi terdiam dan mengecup kepala putrinya.

"Kau belum berdoa untuk ibumu." ucap Kizashi. "Altarnya kusiapkan di sana."

Sakura menoleh ke belakang, satu meja kecil disiapkan di pojok dinding ruang tengah. Terpajang papan bertuliskan nama Mebuki, nama ibu Sakura. Di depannya diletakkan dua batang dupa dan beberapa hidangan pencuci mulut.

"Aku akan menyapa ibu." Sakura bangkit dari sandaran.

"Baiklah, akan kubuatkan segelas susu jahe untukmu." ucap Kizashi. "Setelah itu kembalilah istirahat, aku akan mengantar minumannya ke kamarmu." ia mengusap kepala Sakura dan beranjak dari sofa.

.

Sakura mendekati altar Mebuki dan ia berlutut di hadapannya. Gadis itu terdiam cukup lama memandang ukiran nama sang ibu. Banyak hal yang ingin ia katakan terpancar dari raut wajahnya yang tenang dan menghanyutkan. Sakura pun memejamkan mata sekejap lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Hai bu." sapa gadis itu. "Aku...," suara Sakura merendah, memikirkan apa yang akan ia katakan. Sakura pun menunduk, menahan gejolak rasa yang mulai muncul di dada ketika membayangkan sosok ibunya.

"Aku pergi mengunjungi _Greenoch_ hari ini." Sakura mengangkat wajah dan ekspresinya lebih tegar dari sebelumnya. "Tempat di sana sangat mengagumkan bu. Aku bersyukur bisa melihatnya." Kedua jempol Sakura bergerak saling bersentuhan saat mengingat tempat itu.

"Bu... dua hari yang lalu umurku bertambah satu tahun." Sakura terdiam sejenak. "Terimakasih karena..." gadis itu menahan ucapannya kembali saat air matanya mulai tergenang.

"Terimakasih karena sudah melahirkanku." suara Sakura berubah lirih, ia menunduk sambil menekan hidung dengan punggung tangannya.

"Ayah..., dia menjagaku dengan baik..., aku sangat menyayanginya.." Sakura menahan isakan yang seakan ingin pecah ketika air matanya mulai menetes.

"Kami membuka toko roti. Apa ibu tahu betapa enaknya roti buatan ayah?" Sakura semakin merunduk, ia menatap altar Mebuki sambil menopang tubuhnya ke depan dengan kedua tangan. Kizashi berdiri di balik pintu dapur dan mendengarkan apa yang Sakura katakan pada almarhum istrinya.

"Bu..." Sakura berusaha menahan isakannya. "Apa kau pulang malam ini? aku..." Sakura semakin menunduk kembali, ia menggigit ujung bibirnya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu..." isakan Sakura pecah, gadis itu menangis di hadapan altar Mebuki. "Aku...benar-benar ingin melihat seperti apa wajahmu." Sakura mengucapkannya dengan terisak-isak. Kizashi yang mendengarnya ikut meneteskan air mata. Begitu lama keduanya ditinggalkan oleh Mebuki. Malam ini sosok itu begitu dirindukan.

Beberapa saat Sakura menangis sampai akhirnya ia mereda, gadis itu lalu mengangkat wajah. Ia menatap papan nama Mebuki sambil menarik ingus serta menelan ludah. Berusaha menenangkan batinnya. Sakura lalu mengusap air mata dan mengambil nafas.

"Semoga ibu tenang di surga." suaranya kembali jernih. Sakura kembali duduk menegak, ia menutup mata dan berdoa untuk sang ibu.

.

.

 _Emerald_ Sakura menatap langit-langit kamar. Waktu terus berputar ketika malam berjalan semakin larut. Terdengar aungan serigala bersautan di luar sana. Kantuk tak kunjung datang setelah Sakura tidur cukup lama sebelumnya. Gadis itu bergerak gelisah di atas ranjang, ia pun bangkit dan melihat arloji yang diletakkan di antara lentera tidur dan segelas susu jahe yang telah habis. Jam menunjukkan pukul tiga dini hari, hampir seluruh penduduk Konoha terlelap sehingga suasana begitu sunyi senyap. Sakura pun turun dari ranjang dan membuka jendela kamar.

Malam itu... bulan purnama bersinar terang, sinarnya menerobos masuk menerangi kamar Sakura. Udara larut malam terasa menusuk kulit. Sakura melapisi tubuhnya menggunakan selimut, ia duduk pada kursi di hadapan meja dan memandang ke arah bulan purnama. Langit tampak begitu cerah tapi tidak menebarkan ratusan bintang di atas sana. Sinar rembulan menyinari wajah ayu Sakura saat pandangan gadis itu terpaku cukup lama.

Ia mengingat seseorang, wajah pria yang membuatnya merasakan angin cinta siang ini. Sabaku Gaara..., perlakuan yang berkesan saat pertama kali mereka berkenalan. Sakura mengusap lengan, merasakan bagaimana tubuh mereka saat berdekatan. Sangat dekat, bahkan Sakura dapat merasakan getarannya hingga saat ini. Gadis itu tersenyum, mengulang-ngulang apa yang terjadi di dalam ingatan. Rasanya bagaikan mimpi. Jika tidak karena kesialan yang didatangkan dari seekor lintah, ia tidak akan terjatuh dan...

Senyum Sakura memudar, mengingat bahwa bukan hanya itu yang terjadi di _Greenoch_. Sekuntum mawar kembali mengisi rasa penasarannya. Kemana perginya mawar itu? Lalu... siapa sosok yang muncul di balik pohon di tengah telaga? pikiran Sakura terhanyut beberapa saat. Udara malam terasa semakin dingin menerpa wajahnya, gadis itu pun bangkit dari kursi dan bergerak meraih pintu jendela. Gerakan Sakura berhenti ketika ia melihat pergelangan tangannya. Ada sesuatu yang hilang, tali merah yang mengikat pergelangan tangannya terlepas. Hal ini membuat Sakura menengok ke arah ranjang. Apa mungkin tali itu terlepas dengan sendirinya? sedikit rasa khawatir menyelimuti benak Sakura, gadis itu pun kembali meraih pintu jendela dan aungan serigala tiba-tiba terdengar lebih keras.

Puluhan burung gagak terbang dari arah hutan. Gema suara burung-burung itu membuat Sakura berhenti menutup jendela dan malah membukanya kembali, gadis itu memfokuskan penglihatannya pada jarak puluhan meter dari tempat ia berdiri. Ratusan burung gagak tengah mengejar sesosok makhluk. Sosok itu terbang kian mendekat menuju ke arah pemukiman penduduk Konoha. Sakura naik ke atas meja, penasaran dengan p apa yang tengah ia saksikan, gadis itu duduk melipat kaki dengan kepala menjulur keluar. Sosok hitam dan ratusan burung gagak itu terbang kian mendekat. Mata Sakura terbelalak ketika mereka semakin mendekat ke arah jendela kamarnya.

 **Wuuush...**

Seorang pria menerjang dengan kecepatan tinggi, sekejap Sakura terpaku, tubuhnya tidak bergerak saat pria itu hampir menabraknya. Jantung Sakura berdegup kencang. Wajah mereka bertemu dalam jarak beberapa jengkal. Jarak yang begitu dekat untuk dapat saling melihat rupa mereka dalam sekejap. Sosok itu adalah Sasuke. Mata mereka bertemu, emerlad Sakura melebar saat menghadap sepasang bola mata merah yang tajam. Dengan cepat Sasuke menikung dan terbang ke atas rumah, ratusan gagak yang mengejarnya terpecah. Beberapa dari mereka menabrak jendela bahkan ada yang masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura dan mengobrak-abrik segala sesuatu di dalam.

"Kyaaa...!" gadis itu tersentak mundur dan berteriak. Buku beserta peralatan gambar miliknya jatuh dan tercecer ke lantai. Beberapa burung terbang keluar kamar. Mereka menerjang tubuh Sakura kembali dan gadis itu berusaha melindungi diri dengan kedua tangan.

Terdengar suara gaduh burung gagak di atas atap jerami rumah Kizashi. Sakura kembali bergerak ke ujung jendela, setengah tubuhnya menjorok keluar dengan satu tangan menahan pada kusen jendela. Gadis itu mendongak ke arah atas. Beberapa serpihan jerami terkoyak dan jatuh ke bawah, sebagian mendarat di wajah Sakura. Sesuatu sedang terjadi di atas sana. Sakura panik dan ia bergerak menutup jendela kamar. Gadis itu mendangak, menatap langit-langit kamarnya ketika suara gaduh terus terdengar.

Sasuke tengah berusaha melawan puluhan burung gagak yang menyerang dirinya, kuku jari teluntuknya yang memanjang memperlihatkan bahwa Sasuke bukanlah manusia. Dengan sekali kibasan, kuku jari setajam tombak itu mampu menusuk beberapa ekor burung yang berusaha mematuk sebelah sayap Sasuke yang berbeda bentuk.

"Aaarggggh...!" Sasuke mengerang kesakitan ketika salah seekor gagak mematuk tepat di bagian kanan lehernya. Kain yang menutupi tubuh bagian atas wujud setengah manusia itu terobek. Satu sayap Sasuke runtuh, ratusan bulu berwarna hitam terbang tertiup angin. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara kilat. Telinga Sakura cukup yakin bahwa burung-burung gagak itu terbang menjauh dari atap.

Sasuke tidak berdaya, makhluk dengan wujud setengah manusia itu meringkuk lemas di atas atap rumah Sakura. Ia menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa di bagian leher. Sinar bulan purnama menerangi wujudnya secara sempurna. Kondisi tubuh Sasuke penuh luka baru sementara beberapa goresan luka lama tampak belum mengering. Terdapat tanda melintang di bagian tengah wajah pria itu. Ia memiliki bibir bewarna hitam pekat. Kedua matanya yang lancip terlihat setengah sayu. Tersisa satu sayap pada punggung Sasuke, bentuknya menyerupai sayap kelelawar.

Suasana di luar pun kian menghening. Hal itu membuat Sakura berpikir bahwa mereka telah meninggalkan atap rumahnya. Bimbang memilih mana diantara yang harus ia lakukan, Sakura pun memberanikan diri membuka jendela kamar kembali daripada pergi membangunkan Kizashi.

Sasuke pun akhirnya tumbang dan tubuhnya berguling. Di saat bersamaan Sakura menjulurkan kepala dan mendongak ke arah atap. Tiba-tiba tubuh Sasuke terjatuh dari atas. Sakura terkejut dan spontan tersentak mundur ketika tubuh itu terjun bebas dan menghempas pepohonan hias di halaman samping rumah Kizashi. Hempasannya cukup terdengar saat beberapa ranting tanaman patah. Perlahan Sakura mengintip di balik pintu jendela, ia melihat ke bawah. Sosok yang mengejutkannya itu berusaha bangkit, Sasuke merangkak di atas tanah dengan satu sayap berusaha mengepak-ngepak.

"Sakura..." tiba-tiba Kizashi membuka pintu kamar. Sakura terkejut dan langsung berbalik. Kizashi muncul mengenakan setelan piama polos bewarna putih. Pandangannya mengedar saat melihat kondisi kamar Sakura yang cukup berantakan.

"Ayah..." ia bergerak turun dari atas meja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sayang? apa yang terjadi di sini?" Kizashi berjalan mendekati ranjang. Beberapa helai bulu gagak tersebar di atas ranjang tersebut. Kizashi bergerak mengambil satu helai itu.

"Ah itu..., aku..., aku tidak bisa tidur dan..." entah mengapa Sakura mencari sebuah alasan.

"Aku mendengar suara keributan di atas." Kizashi memperhatikan sehelai bulu di tangannya. "Seharusnya kau beristirahat, apa ini salah satu koleksimu? darimana kau mendapatkan bulu gagak ini?" tampaknya Kizashi tidak begitu curiga.

"Naruto ayah, dia memberiku beberapa hari yang lalu. Kupikir aku bisa membuat kreasi dari bulu-bulu itu selagi terjaga. Aku mencari kesibukan agar aku... mengantuk..." suara Sakura melemah ketika ia berbohong.

Kizashi pun menoleh dan memandang putrinya. "Kenapa kau naik di atas meja?" Kizashi melirik meja belajar Sakura yang berantakan, pria itu juga melirik ke arah lantai. Kertas beserta peralatan gambar berserakan.

"Sebenarnya.., seekor serangga masuk dari jendela, aku berusaha mengusirnya keluar." Sakura tersenyum dan angin tiba-tiba meniup cukup kencang. BRAK! salah satu pintu jendela menutup dengan sendirinya, spontan Sakura dan Kizashi tersentak kaget.

"Seharunya kau tidak membiarkan jendelamu terbuka selarut ini." Kizashi melangkah mendekati jendela dan Sakura menjadi sedikit gelisah.

"Biar aku yang menutupnya ayah.." Sakura bermaksud menahan Kizashi namun terlambat. Ayahnya itu meraih pintu jendela dan Sakura berharap Kizashi tidak menengok ke bawah.

"Bulan purnama yang sangat indah." Kizashi memandang ke arah langit. "Semoga desa kita selalu diberkati."

"Ayah.." panggil Sakura. "Apa malam ini para malaikat dan roh benar-benar turun mengunjungi _Greenoch_?"

"Tentu saja." jawab Kizashi. "Sepertinya malam ini puncak bulan purnama." Kizashi bergerak menutup pintu jendela lalu menguncinya. Sakura terdiam sambil membatin sesuatu. Kemudian Kizashi mendekatinya.

"Kau perlu istirahat sayang..." Kizashi menyentuh kepala Sakura. "Selamat malam..." ia mengecup kening putrinya lalu beranjak meninggalkan kamar.

"Ah satu lagi..." Kizashi berbalik ketika membuka pintu. "Gambar yang bagus." ia menunjuk ke arah dinding. "Kita bisa membicarakan itu jika waktumu senggang." Kizashi tersenyum lalu menutup pintu.

Sakura tidak memperdulikan ucapan sang ayah ketika pikirannya terpusat pada hal lain. Gadis itu langsung membuka jendela kamar kembali. Ia menengok ke arah bawah namun sosok dengan wujud aneh itu telah menghilang.

.

* * *

.

Keesokan harinya, Sakura melakukan aktifitas seperti biasa. Ia menjaga toko roti selagi ayahnya membuat beberapa adonan kue di dapur khusus milik toko. Sekat tembok yang terbuat dari batu bata memisahkan antara dapur tempat Kizashi mengolah semua kue buatannya dengan tempat Sakura melayani para pelanggan. Toko roti Haruno tidaklah besar namun apa yang tersaji di sana mampu memuaskan lidah penduduk Konoha. Interior di dalamnya ditata rapi, beberapa rak kayu dengan roti yang ditata secara menumpuk ditempatkan di bagian depan dan juga belakang meja pelayanan. Deretan keranjang rotan ditempatkan pada rak di sebelah kiri dinding. Beranekaragam kue pencuci mulut disajikan pada keranjang beralaskan serbet katun bewarna putih. Pada sisi kanan ruangan disediakan satu set meja dan kursi kayu untuk para pelanggan. Tidak ada vas bunga menghiasi ruangan di itu. Kizashi mempersilahkan putrinya melukis pada dinding tokonya menggunakan cat minyak.

Kaca jendela di bagian depan toko Haruno memamerkan tumpukan roti berukuran besar yang disajikan pada rak kayu bertingkat tiga..., sangat menggugah selera ketika kita berjalan melewati toko roti tersebut. Hei.. lihat anjing hitam itu, ia tengah memandang roti buatan Kizashi di teras toko dengan hikmat. Lidahnya menjulur dengan mata berkaca-kaca, berharap Kizashi akan menggosongkan salah satu roti lalu disedekahkan untuknya. Akan tetapi, hal demikian jarang terjadi karena penduduk yang berlalu lalang selalu mengusir sang anjing ketika ia mulai mengaung. Seperti...

BAK!

Dengan keras Naruto melempar sandalnya ke arah anjing tersebut. Pada saat bersamaan Sakura keluar dengan membawa alat pemukul serangga dan gadis itu memukul kepala Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" omel Sakura. Sebelah tangannya membawa sepotong roti.

"Aku membantumu! Kenapa kau malah memukulku?!" Naruto mengusap kepalanya sambil menunjuk ke arah sang anjing yang lari terbirit-birit. "Orang akan membatalkan niat mereka jika melihat seekor anjing kotor dan bau berada di depan toko paman." ujar Naruto.

"Kau tidak perlu melempar sandal ke arahnya. Dimana prikemanusianmu?" Sakura memukul lengan Naruto sebelum beranjak masuk ke dalam toko kembali.

"Maksudmu prikebinatangan?" tanya Naruto, pria itu mengikuti langkah Sakura. Lonceng terdengar ketika Sakura membuka pintu toko dan masuk ke dalam. "Aku tidak sekejam itu, aku hanya melemparnya dengan sandal. Pikirkan orang-orang yang menguliti bulu beruang hanya untuk pajangan ruang tamu." Naruto mengoceh dan itu menjadi kebiasaannya saat membela diri.

"Pikirkan ketika kau ada di posisinya. Kelaparan dan tidak ada seorang pun yang perduli padamu." ucap Sakura, Sekejap Naruto pun terdiam.

"Bagaimana keadanmu?" tanya Naruto kemudian, pria itu menghempaskan bokongnya pada kursi setinggi setengah meter di depan meja pelayanan.

"Ya.., Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri..." Sakura mengedikkan bahu, ia meletakkan piring kecil beralaskan serbet di hadapan Naruto.

"Setidaknya kau tidak lagi sepucat penghuni Greenoch. Kau membuat kami takut." Kedua tangan Naruto melambai-lambai ke depan seolah-olah menakuti anak kecil.

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Terimakasih telah menggendongku sampai ke rumah." gadis itu menyajikan dua potong donat sebagai ucapan terimakasih. Ia menuangkan madu di atas permukaannya.

"Bukan hanya aku yang menggendongmu." Naruto mematahkan salah satu donat itu lalu menghisap madu yang menempel pada jari jempol dan telunjuknya. "Yamato- _san_ , Sai dan juga Gaara ikut membantu. Kita bergantian setiap jarak satu kilometer." sambung Naruto. Perhatian Sakura langsung terpusat saat mendengar nama Gaara.

"Apa kau bilang? Gaara?" gadis itu memastikan.

"Hem.." Naruto mengangguk sambil mengangkat potongan donatnya. "Beruntung kau tidak seberat tiga karung gandum." ia melahap donat sambil melemparkan tatapan mengejek, spontan Sakura menarik kembali piring donat dan Naruto langsung menahannya.

"Apa yang kau berikan tidak dapat kau ambil kembali." ucap Naruto. Sakura enggan berkomentar, gadis itu beranjak menuangkan teh hijau pada segelas cangkir. Semburat merah terpancar di kedua pipi Sakura.

Sabaku Gaara..., pria itu ikut direpotkan. Hati Sakura berdebar ketika membayangkan hal itu. Hampir saja teh yang ia tuangkan melumer di atas permukaan meja. Hei... bagaimana dengan Yamato dan Sai? apa mereka hanya setangkai rumput teki?

 _ **Kling... Kling...**_

Tiba-tiba bel pintu terdengar. Dua wanita setengah baya datang berkunjung. Mereka membawa keranjang dilapisi serbet kotak-kotak. Sakura memberi salam keduanya dan mereka langsung menanyakan perihal yang terjadi di _Greenoch_ padanya. Ternyata apa yang terjadi pada Sakura sudah menyebar begitu cepat. Naruto yang asik melahap donat hanya menyimak keserbatahuan para ibu rumah tangga itu. Sakura menjawab mereka seadanya, ia mengatakan bahwa saat itu tubuhnya sedang tidak enak badan. Tidak ada hubungan sama sekali terhadap hal mistis yang disimpulkan oleh para penduduk.

"Jadi, apa yang anda pesan nyonya?" Sakura mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah! maaf..." salah satu diantara wanita itu teringat. Ia pun menunjuk beberapa roti yang disajikan secara menumpuk pada rak di belakang meja pelayanan. Sakura pun bergegas menyiapkan pesanan mereka sementara dua ibu rumah tangga itu kembali mengobrol, hal yang biasa dilakukan ketika dua kaum hawa menunggu sesuatu. Mereka membicarakan cuaca sampai berita terhangat desa hari ini.

"Semalam bulan purnama begitu indah..." ucap salah satu di antara mereka.

"Semalam adalah hari dimana dunia roh terhubung bukan? apa kau tidak merasa desa begitu sunyi?"

"Ya, semua orang memilih tinggal di dalam rumah. Aku membuat sesaji untuk almarhum orang tuaku. Kami berdoa hingga tengah malam."

"Suamiku berpatroli semalam. Beruntung ia tidak melihat sesuatu yang aneh..."

"Aneh bagaimana maksudmu? seperti makhluk _Greenoch_ yang mereka bicarakan?" ucapan salah satu di antara mereka membuat Sakura dan Naruto serentak menoleh.

"Belakangan ini, berita tentang penampakan makhluk itu terus terdengar. Aku sampai melarang anakku keluar rumah di malam hari. Orang-orang mengatakan makhluk itu adalah roh tidak sempurna. Ia mengambil energi para gadis di malam hari." entah mengapa salah satu dari wanita itu melirik Sakura ketika mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Semoga setelah upacara suci, Konoha kembali tenang." ucap salah satu dari mereka. Keduanya pun mengangguk bersama.

"Pesanan anda nyonya." Sakura mengulurkan keranjang milik wanita yang memesan paling pertama. Di saat bersamaan Kizashi muncul. Pria itu mengenakan apron putih sambil membawa tempat adonan. Kizashi menyapa pelanggannya, basa basi pun dimulai sampai mereka menanyakan kembali perihal tentang Sakura saat berada di _Greenoch_ . Kizashi menanggapinya dengan santai. Naruto yang usai melahap semua donatnya langsung mengahimpiri Sakura dan membatu gadis itu mempercepat pelayanan.

 _ **Kling Kling...**_

Bunyi lonceng pintu terdengar. Ino datang bersama Tenten, di saat bersamaan dua wanita pelanggan sebelumnya selesai melakukan transaksi.

"Terimakasih nyonya. Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan..." ucap Sakura dan Kizashi saat Kedua wanita itu beranjak meninggalkan toko. Ino dan Tenten menyapa mereka saat berpapasan di depan pintu masuk.

"Pagi paman..." sapa Ino pada Kizashi. Ayah Sakura melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum.

"Pagi yang sangat ramai..." Tenten menyinggung dua wanita pelanggan Kizashi yang baru saja pergi.

"Begitu juga dengan dua pelanggan manisku ini." balas Kizashi, ayah Sakura ramah, ia mempunyai selera humor yang cukup membuat orang-orang selalu tersenyum ketika berinteraksi dengannya.

"Sakura, sejak kapan ada pegawai baru di sini?" dagu Tengen mengedik ke arah Naruto yang tengah asik menjilati selai kacang dari sendok. Spontan Sakura memukul bokong pria itu menggunakan alat pemukul serangga.

"Astaga!" Naruto menoleh. "Aku bersumpah akan mencuri pemukul serangga milikmu itu suatu hari nanti..." omelnya. Sakura pun menyingkirkan Naruto dari meja pelayanan sebelum pemuda jabrik itu menghabiskan semua selai kacang.

"Naruto, roti pesanan nyonya Kushina baru saja matang. Akan kusiapkan." ucap Kizashi, pria itu kembali menuju dapur untuk mengambil roti pesanan ibu Naruto.

"Bagaimana keadanmu? apa kau merasa lebih baik?" tanya Tenten pada Sakura. "Semalam aku tidak ikut mengantarmu sampai ke rumah."

"Tidak masalah. Aku baik-baik saja. Maaf sudah merepotkan kalian." ucap Sakura.

"Kau membuat kami khawatir. Tiba-tiba kau tidak sadarkan diri saat upacara doa di telaga. Butuh satu jam menunggumu sampai kau tersadar. Apa kau tahu siapa yang ikut menggedong..." kalimat Tenten terputus saat spontan Ino menyenggol kaki gadis bercepol dua itu. Tenten melirik Naruto dan menahan topiknya.

"Ah...Sakura... ceritakan pada kami apa yang kau rasakan? apa kau mengalami sesuatu yang aneh di sana?" tanya Tenten, ia begitu penasaran. "Semua penduduk membicarakanmu saat ini. Kau tahu berita menyebar begitu cepat."

"Tiba-tiba aku meriang dan tubuhku merasa lemas. Itu saja, tidak ada roh atau semacamnya yang merasukiku seperti kata orang-orang." Sakura mengelak walau ia tahu keanehan memang terjadi di sana, gadis itu memilih tidak menceritakannya pada orang lain, begitu pula dengan apa yang terjadi semalam.

"Keberadaan dunia mistis memang ada, tapi mengapa penduduk selalu mengaitkan segala sesuatu dengan hal itu. Mengapa mereka selalu menyimpulkan sesuatu seenaknya..." celetuk Naruto. Entah sejak kapan pemuda itu kembali membawa setoples selai kacang. Sakura langsung merebutnya dan menyimpan selai kacang itu pada rak bagian teratas. Sakura berjinjit, kedua tangannya terangkat ke atas sehingga lengan baju gadis itu sedikit merosot. Ino melihat pergelangan tangan Sakura dan ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Sakura!" seru Ino. Ketiganya pun tersentak kaget. Sakura langsung berbalik. Ino bergerak mendekati Sakura dan langsung mengangkat kedua pergelangan tangan gadis itu. Dengan cekatan Ino membuka lengan Sakura lebih lebar.

"Dimana tali merah pemberkatan milikmu?" tanya Ino. Spontan Tenten dan Naruto ikut melihat ke arah pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"Aku menyadarinya semalam. Tali itu terlepas entah dimana." jawab Sakura. Wajah Ino dan Tenten berubah serius.

"Sakura, ini tidak baik..." ucap Ino. "Kau harus pergi menemui nenek Hiruzen sekarang. Naruto akan mengantarmu." Ino menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Kenapa aku harus menemuinya?" tanya Sakura.

"Kita yang mengikuti upacara suci _Greenoch_ boleh melepas tali merah itu setelah tiga hari berlalu. Tali itu sebagai tanda berkat dan untuk menghindarkan kita dari mara bahaya." terang Tenten. "Kami pernah memberitahumu soal ini bukan?"

"Kenapa harus nenek Hiruzen?" tanya Naruto.

"Memangnya siapa lagi yang bisa didatangi?" sahut Ino.

"Baiklah..." Naruto menghela nafas. "Aku akan membawamu ke sana tapi aku tidak akan ikut masuk ke dalam." pemuda itu terdiam sejenak. "Ah.., ibuku bisa mengantarmu menemuinya." sambung Naruto.

Sakura terdiam. Untuk seseorang yang baru pertama kali mengikuti upacara pembersihan hal ini merupakan ketidak beruntungan. Kizashi pun keluar dari dapur membawa dua keranjang berisi kue pesanan ibu Naruto, keranjang itu ditutup dengan serbet putih.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kizashi saat melihat suasana menghening.

"Ayah..." Sakura memperlihatkan salah satu pergelangan tangannya pada Kizashi. Ayah Sakura tidak mengerti sampai putrinya menjelaskan bahwa tali pemberkatan miliknya hilang. Kizashi menyerngitkan dahi, pria itu baru menyadarinya. Semalam ia tidak begitu memperhatikan.

.

.

Sakura pergi mengunjungi Hiruzen. Ia mengenakan masker selama perjalanan menuju kompleks kediaman Uzumaki, lokasi dimana Naruto tinggal. Sakura membantu Naruto membawa satu keranjang kue. Langkah mereka cepat saat matahari kian menyengat. Ino dan Tenten tidak ikut mengantar Sakura. Mereka berpisah di perempatan jalan. Tenten harus pergi membeli peralatan jahit sementara Ino tidak bisa berlama-lama meninggalkan toko bunganya. Beruntung Naruto bersamanya saat ini, setidaknya mereka punya bahan obrolan selama perjalanan melewati deretan rumah penduduk di tepi ladang labu. Banyak salam yang dilontarkan pada keduanya saat berpapasan dengan penduduk sekitar. Tidak tertinggal pula sorot mata orang-orang yang tertuju ke arah Sakura.

Hampir semua orang akrab pada Naruto. Menjadi anak kepala desa adalah suatu kepopuleran secara otomatis ditambah sifat Naruto yang mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja. Bahkan ia mengenal segrombolan anak kecil yang tengah bermain di tepi sungai, Naruto melambaikan tangan saat anak-anak itu meneriakkan namanya diiringi suara siulan. Sakura cukup mengerti kemana maksud siulan itu tapi ia mengabaikannya.

"Kau sangat populer di desa." celetuk Sakura.

"Tapi tidak sepopuler dirimu saat ini." goda Naruto.

"Kau tidak berniat mengikuti jejak ayahmu?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Maksudmu, menjadi kepala desa?" pandangan Naruto lurus ke depan. "Aku lebih suka melatih pedang dan panah. Suatu hari nanti aku akan mendirikan tempat pelatihan sendiri. Mengabiskan masa muda dengan membuat pedang terbaik bukan ide yang buruk kan?" Naruto mengerling.

Sakura tidak banyak berkomentar, pria di sebelahnya itu sudah banyak memenangkan turnamen pedang maupun panah yang dilaksanakan di desa maupun turnamen desa lain. "Kukira kau berniat memimpin desa..." ucap Sakura kemudian. "Minato- _sama_ berharap banyak padamu."

"Aku berhak memilih jalan hidupku kan? bukan berarti aku harus menggatikan ayahku karena aku adalah putranya." sahut Naruto. Nada suaranya lebih tenang dan serius. "Lagi pula aku tidak punya bakat memimpin. Berhubungan dengan para tetua desa, menjalin kerja sama dengan desa lain, semua itu merepotkan. Menjadi kepala desa berarti menanggung resiko yang besar. Aku tidak mau ambil pusing tentang hal itu."

"Maksudmu kau tidak perduli dengan desa kita?" tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja aku perduli." kening Naruto sedikit mengerut. "Jika tidak, aku tidak akan mengkhawatirkan keadaan Konoha saat ini." raut wajah Naruto berubah ketika tidak sengaja mengatakan kalimat yang baru saja ia lontarkan.

"Keadaan yang bagaimana maksudmu?" Sakura tidak begitu bodoh menanggapi perkataan Naruto. "Apa sedang terjadi sesuatu?" tanya gadis itu.

"Tidak ada. Lupakan." ucap Naruto.

"Aku ingin mendengarnya sekarang." Sakura menarik lengan baju Naruto, gadis itu semakin penasaran dan berisik selama perjalanan.

"Kau sudah mengetahuinya. Ini tentang rusaknya beberapa ladang para petani dan juga kemunculan makhluk yang penduduk katakan." terang Naruto. Sakura tidak begitu terkejut karena semua orang membicarakan kabar itu beberapa hari belakangan ini. Sakura terdiam saat mengingat sosok yang Naruto katakan.

"Semoga Konoha selalu aman." gumam Sakura. Naruto melirik dari sudut mata dan sekejap Sakura menoleh. "Kenapa?" tanya gadis itu.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak ada. Ya, semoga saja Konoha selalu aman." ucapnya.

"Hei, kau sedang tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu kan?" Sakura melontarkan tatapan curiga.

"Apa? bukankan tidak ada hal lain yang lebih mengkhawatirkan dari pada berita itu? apa kau mau makhluk penjaga _Greenoch_ datang padamu dan mencuri jiwamu?" Naruto menakut-nakuti Sakura dengan memasang mimik wajah mirip Yamato, datar dan penuh pelik. Spontan Sakura mendorong wajah pemuda itu ke belakang.

"Aku serius..." Naruto mengejar langkah Sakura. "Lihat, kau kehilangan tali pemberkatan. Apa kau tidak khawatir sesuatu menimpamu?"

"Diamlah..." Sakura kembali mendorong wajah Naruto. Langkah gadis itu kian cepat ketika rasa khawatir mulai mengusik dirinya.

.

.

Naruto dan Sakura tiba di rumah kepala desa Konoha. Rumah Naruto besar. Bentuk bangunannya hampir sama dengan rumah para penduduk. Hanya saja rumah Naruto tampak lebih megah. Atapnya mengerucut terbuat dari jerami hitam setebal tiga puluh senti. Semua dinding rumahnya terbuat dari kayu. Rumah itu dibangun membentuk leter U. Halamannya begitu luas, taman cantik terlihat ketika mereka memasuki gerbang masuk. Batu kerikil putih menyelimuti pekarangan rumahnya. Terlihat beberapa tanaman hijau menghiasi tempat itu, begitu pula dengan kolam tempat ikan koi berenang. Deretan pot bunga terawat dengan baik dan Sakura berjalan menghindari tanaman itu.

"Sakura..."

Kushina muncul di koridor teras rumah. Ibu Naruto berparas cantik, rambutnya berwarna merah menyala sepanjang pinggul. Merupakan rambut terindah sedesa Konoha. Salah satu alasan daya tarik mengapa pria setampan Minato jatuh cinta padanya. Kushina mengenakan gaun panjang bewarna merah, sosoknya ceria ketika menyapa Sakura dengan ramah. Paras wajahnya diturunkan pada putra semata wayangnya, Uzumaki Naruto. Tidak banyak gadis desa yang menyadari bahwa pemuda itu tampan. Mungkin karena perilaku bodoh yang sering Naruto lakukan.

"Lama tidak berjumpa nyonya." Sakura mengangguk dan memberi salam.

"Bagaimana keadanmu sayang? kudengar kau..." kalimat Kushina berhenti ketika ia menyentuh pipi Sakura. Sejenak wanita itu merasakan sesuatu dan sejenak ia terdiam. "Kudengar kau jatuh pingsan saat upacara pembersihan." sambungnya, Kabar itu sudah pasti sampai pada istri kepala desa.

"Aku baik-baik saja nyonya. Aku merasa sehat hari ini." Sakura tersenyum.

"Oh... Kau membantu Naruto mengantar kue-kue ini, maaf merepotkanmu..." Kushina meraih keranjang di tangan Sakura sambil melirik Naruto. "Kue buatan ayahmu sangat lezat..." Kushina tersenyum,"Ah.. apa kau mau makan siang bersama kami Sakura?" Kushina langsung menyerahkan keranjang kue pada putranya. Naruto menerima keranjang itu dengan tatapan malas.

"Sakura ingin bertemu nenek Hiruzen, bu..." Naruto melangkah pergi.

"Hemm? ada perlu apa sayang?" tanya Kushina, mereka berjalan di belakang Naruto menelusuri teras rumah.

"Sebenarnya..., aku kehilangan tali pemberkatan." Sakura mengangkat pergelangan tangannya.

Spontan Langkah Kushina berhenti. "Dimana kau menghilangkannya?" tanya wanita itu.

"Entahlah, tali itu sudah menghilang saat kami tiba di _Greenoch_." terang Sakura.

.

.

Kushina mengantar Sakura menemui Hiruzen. Mereka melewati taman dan menerobos pintu kayu di halaman samping rumah Naruto. Terdapat sebuah pondok batu dikelilingi kolam ikan berbentuk bulan sabit. Tumbuhan mengisolasi tempat itu. Hiruzen tinggal di pondok tersebut seorang diri. Kushina mengetuk pintu dengan pelan dan beberapa saat kemudian seorang wanita tua membuka pintu.

"Nek... seorang gadis datang menemuimu." ucap Kushina. Sakura membungkuk saat Hiruzen melihat ke arahnya. Wanita tua itu pun mempersilahkan keduanya masuk. Bau dupa langsung menyambut mereka di dalam ruangan.

"Kecerobohan apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hiruzen, bahkan sebelum Sakura menjelaskan apa maksud kedatangannya. Wanita tua itu berjalan menuju kursi goyang di depan perapian. Langkahnya begitu pelan menggunakan tongkat jalan yang terbuat dari akar pohon. Tubuh Hiruzen pendek dan ia membungkuk ketika berdiri. Seluruh rambutnya telah memutih dan digelung ke atas menggunakan tusuk konde dengan lempengan logam yang tergantung. Keriput yang tampak di wajah Hiruzen menunjukkan betapa tuanya usia wanita itu.

Pondok Hiruzen tidaklah besar. Hanya terdiri dari dua ruangan. Ruang tamu berukuran kecil di sana dilapisi karpet hijau di bagian depan perapian. Berbagai macam benda berbau mistis dipajang pada dinding maupun rak kayu. Pandangan Sakura mengedar ke penjuru ruangan yang senyap dan gelap itu. Ia menelan ludah ketika melihat satu boneka jerami tergantung di bagian perapian. Hanya ada satu jendela dan itu tidak dibiarkan sepenuhnya terbuka. Di samping jendela terdapat seekor burung uncu bertengger pada kayu penyangga. Penduduk mengenal burung itu sebagai burung kematian. Tubuhnya berukuran relatif kecil sekitar dua puluh sentimeter. Bulu berwarna kelabu terlihat di bagian kepala, leher dan dada bagian atas. Punggungnya berwarna merah kecokelatan serta berwarna kuning jingga di bagian perutnya. Sedangkan ekornya berwarna putih dengan sedikit kehitaman di ujung bulunya. Angin membuat korden jendela bergerak dan entah mengapa bulu kuduk Sakura serontak bergidik, aura tempat itu cukup menakutkan. Tepatnya di dalam podok sesepuh paranormal desa Konoha.

"Kau tidak mendengarku?" tegur Hiruzen, spontan Kushina menyentuh lengan Sakura.

"Ah... ya...maaf nek." Sakura mengalihkan pandangan. "Aku datang megunjungi anda karena gelang pemberkatanku hilang." terang Sakura. Hiruzen terdiam dan suasana menjadi hening.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu kemari?" nada bicara Hiruzen begitu ketus sehingga Sakura merasa segan.

"Aku yang membawanya ke sini nek." jawab Kushina. Suasana kembali hening ketika Hiruzen tidak mengatakan apapun. Wanita tua itu terdiam sambil memejamkan mata di atas kursi goyang. Sakura menunggu, sekejap ia dan Kushina saling memandang.

"Kushina... tinggalkan kami berdua..." pinta Hiruzen.

Sakura menjadi begitu gugup ketika Kushina meninggalkan dirinya bersama Hiruzen. Wujud wanita itu seperti seorang penyihir dan itu yang terbayang di kepala Sakura saat ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? duduklah..." ucapan Hiruzen membuat Sakura tersentak kaget, gadis itu mendekati perapian. Ia duduk di hadapan Hiruzen dan melirik bola kaca yang diletakkan di atas bantal pada permukaan meja berukuran persegi. Sakura terdiam sembari menunggu Hiruzen, wanita tua itu masih memejamkan mata dan tidak mengatakan apapun. Keheningan membuat Sakura gugup, ia memandang wajah Hiruzen dalam ketenangan sampai wanita tua itu akhirnya membuka mata.

"Berikan tanganmu." pinta Hiruzen. Sakura pun mengulurkan tangannya ke depan. Hiruzen pun bergerak menjauh dari sandaran kursi goyang, ia melihat garis tangan Sakura dan menyentuhnya, cukup lama sampai suasana menjadi hening kembali. Suara air pancuran bambu dari kolam menyatu dengan suara burung uncu yang mendayu-dayu, nada burung itu meninggi di awal kemudian semakin menurun dan semakin pendek di akhir.

"Apa yang kau lihat di _Greenoch_?" tanya Hiruzen kemudian.

"Orang-orang mengatakan aku menghilang beberapa saat. Aku terjatuh dan tidak sadarkan diri nek. Saat aku sadar, aku menemukan tumbuhan mawar. Tapi anehnya bunga itu menghilang." terang Sakura secara singkat.

Mata Hiruzen masih terpejam dan wanita itu menerawang lebih jauh. "Kau melihat sesuatu yang lain?" tanyanya kemudian.

Sakura terdiam sejenak. "Kurasa tidak." jawabnya.

"Jangan membohongiku." sahut Hiruzen, jantung Sakura pun berdegup kencang.

"A-aku tidak tahu apa itu. Sosoknya..." Sakura berusaha menerawang dan gadis itu langsung menyerngitkan dahi, tidak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba saja ia lupa. Sakura tidak bisa mengingat seperti apa wajah makhluk setengah manusia yang ia lihat semalam. Tepatnya wajah Sasuke.

Hiruzen membuka mata. "Ingatanmu terhapus." ucapnya.

"Apa maksud anda nek?" Sakura tidak menengerti. Hiruzen memandang Sakura cukup lama dalam kebungkaman.

"Kau terhubung dengan dunia roh." ucap Hiruzen. "Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu." tegur Hiruzen saat melihat wajah Sakura berubah sangat serius. Gadis itu menegang.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan tali pemberkatan milikku yang hilang nek? apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Sakura. Hiruzen terdiam, ia menoleh ke arah jendela saat angin semilir berhembus dan burung uncu kembali mendayu-nayu, seakan mengalunkan suara kematian.

"Dengarkan aku gadis muda." Hiruzen menoleh ke arah Sakura. "Tidak sedikit orang pernah kehilangan apa yang sudah menjadi milik mereka. Nasibmu bukan hanya bergantung pada seuntai tali. Semua hal bisa saja terjadi padamu. Kau harus siap dan berani." Perkataan Hiruzen membuat Sakura tidak mengerti.

.

.

Beberapa saat yang lalu Sakura meninggalkan rumah Naruto. Ia menghabiskan waktu cukup lama di sana. Kushina meminta Sakura singgah lebih lama ketika gadis itu bermaksud ingin pulang. Sakura pun memutuskan tinggal dan membantu Kushina menyiapkan hidangan untuk pertemuan para tokoh desa di rumah Naruto malam ini. Menjelang sore hari Sakura pamit pulang. Naruto mengantar Sakura sampai pertengahan jalan, pemuda itu melihat para pria tengah menggiring gelondongan kayu di sungai dan ia ikut bergabung. Selama perjalanan Sakura terus mengingat semua perkatan Hiruzen. Rasa khawatir menyelimutinya tapi gadis itu berusaha untuk selalu berfikir positif. Kushina mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja dan Sakura menyakini hal itu. Lagipula Hiruzen telah memberi mantra sebagai ganti tali merahnya yang hilang.

Suasana senja mulai nampak, para petani pulang dari ladang dan meramaikan jalanan desa. Sakura memandang setiap langkah kakinya, gadis itu menunduk. Di depan sana puluhan kambing berjalan berlawanan arah darinya. Bayangan tubuh Sakura terus berjalan sampai gadis itu menghentikan langkah. Sakura mengangkat pergelangan tangan ke depan wajah. Cahaya sore menerobos masuk melalui sela-sela jemarinya. Gadis itu memandang dalam keheningan. Ia berdiri di antara puluhan kambing yang berjalan melewati dirinya. Sang pengembala yang terus menggiring para kambing sekejap memandang ke arah Sakura. Membatin apa yang gadis itu lakukan.

 _ **Kring...**_

Bunyi bel terdengar. Sakura pun menoleh ke belakang. DEG! Jantungnya tersentak saat melihat sosok Gaara muncul tepat di belakang. Pria itu tengah mengendarai sepeda.

"Aku yang kau lakukan?" tanya Gaara.

"H-hai..." sekejap Sakura gugup. Tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan bertemu pria pujaannya. "A-aku menikmati senja." Sakura tersenyum.

"Apa aku boleh bergabung?" ide Gaara terdengar indah di telinga Sakura.

Keduanya pun berjalan di sepanjang jalan tepi ladang gandum. Gaara menuntun sepedanya saat Sakura enggan untuk diberi tumpangan. Mereka menikmati senja di antara lalu lalang burung-burung yang beterbangan. Belum ada obrolan spesifik sampai Gaara menanyakan keadan Sakura perihal kemarin. Sakura hanya menceritakan garis besar saja karena gadis itu tidak begitu fokus saat berada di samping Gaara. Sakura pun menoleh dan memandang pemuda itu, paras Gaara yang tenang membuat hati Sakura mulai berdebar tidak nyaman.

Kemudian Sakura menunduk dan memperhatikan langkah kakinya. "Aku... tidak tahu bahwa kemarin aku juga merepotkanmu selama perjalanan pulang. Terimakasih." Sakura tersenyum di balik maskernya.

"Kau terus bergumam saat aku menggendongmu." ucap Gaara.

Sakura langsung menoleh, "A-apa yang kukatakan?"

"Aku berat...aku berat..." Gaara menahan senyuman dan spontan Sakura meninju lengan pria itu.

"Ah ma-maaf!" Sakura sadar akan perlakukannya. Responya ini sering terjadi ketika ia bersama Naruto.

"Pukulanmu lumayan juga..." Gaara mengusap lengannya. Sakura pun terdiam dan terdunduk malu.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan di tempat nenek Hiruzen?" tanya Gaara kemudian.

"Tali pemberkatanku hilang." Sakura melirik tali merah yang masih mengikat pergelangan tangan Gaara bagian kanan. "Nenek Hiruzen memberiku mantra pengganti."

"Itu sebabnya kau merasa sangat khawatir..." ucap Gaara, pandangan pemuda itu lurus ke depan. Ia memperhatikan beberapa meter di depan mereka Yugao dan ketiga temannya tengah diganggu beberapa pemuda. Wajah dan perilaku mereka menunjukkan bahwa para pria itu bukanlah penduduk Konoha.

"Nenek Hiruzen mengatakan jika tali itu..." kalimat Sakura terpotong saat tiba-tiba Gaara naik ke atas sepeda dan beranjak meninggalkan Sakura. Pria itu menuju tempat Yugao, persis di depan kedai anggur yang telah tutup.

TAP!

Gaara menahan tangan seorang pemuda yang hendak menyentuh Yugao. Para pemuda itu langsung menoleh ke arah Gaara.

"Tinggalkan mereka." raut wajah Gaara tenang dan tajam.

"Siapa kau? mau menantang kita berkehali?" sahut salah satu pemuda diantara mereka.

"Jangan mencari masalah di desa orang lain." tegur Gaara. Yugao langsung bergerak mencari perlindungan. Gadis itu berdiri di belakang punggung Gaara begitu pula dengan ketiga temannya.

"Dia yang memancing kami." seseorang menunjuk ke arah Yugao.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun, tiba-tiba mereka datang mengganggu kami." elak Yugao.

"Pergi dari sini." pinta Gaara.

"Sepertinya kau datang dari suna..." salah satu dari mereka melihat tato yang tampak di ujung kening Gaara.

"Bukan urusanmu. Jangan membuat onar di sini." ucap Gaara.

"Kau menantang kami?" para pemuda itu tidak terima dan mereka menantang Gaara berkelahi. Yugao berusaha menahan mereka namun sepertinya Gaara siap beradu kekuatan hari ini. Selangkah lagi mereka mengepalkan tinju tiba-tiba Sakura datang dan...

BRAK!

Gadis itu menendang tumpukan kotak barang di depan kedai anggur. Semua orang langsung menoleh. Sakura bersedekap, salah satu kakinya terangkat ke depan dan bertumpu pada sisa kotak yang ditendangnya. Masker menutupi wajah gadis itu sehingga orang-orang tidak akan tahu betapa gugupnya Sakura saat ini.

"Kalian kemana saja?" tanya Sakura, nadanya santai. Gaara dan Yugao tidak begitu mengerti maksud pertanyaan gadis itu. "Mereka semua menunggu kalian di lapangan. Sebentar lagi latihan dimulai. Semua pedang dan panah sudah diasah." Sakura melirik para pemuda yang tengah melihat ke arahnya.

"Ah, maaf..." Gaara mengerti maksud Sakura. "Tapi sepertinya kami ada urusan di sini." Gaara menoleh ke arah lawannya.

"Urusan apa? butuh bantuan?" tanya Sakura. Para pemuda itu pun mundur dan salah satu diantara mereka beranjak. Ia memberi kode kawanannya untuk meninggalkan Gaara dan lainnya. Sepertinya sandiwara Sakura cukup membuat mereka berpikir dua kali jika ingin membuat keonaran di desa Konoha. Para kawanan itu pun beranjak pergi dan Para gadis langsung membuang nafas lega. Sakura mengangkat jempolnya dan Gaara menunjuk kotak anggur yang berserakan akibat ulah gadis itu.

.

"Terimakasih Gaara." Yugao pamit setelah membantu merapikan semua kotak anggur ke tempat semula. Gadis itu mengumbar senyum manis pada Gaara dan tidak untuk Sakura.

"Bagaimana jika Gaara mengantar kami? benar kan Yugao? tidak aman bagi kita karena para pria itu masih berada di sekitar sini." ucap salah satu teman Yogao. Sakura terus memperhatikan Yugao dalam diam, melihat secara jelas paras gadis itu. Tidak mengherankan jika Yogao dijuluki sebagai bunga desa. Tidak heran juga mengapa ia sangat menarik di mata para pria.

"Ah..." Gaara menoleh ke arah Sakura sekejap. "Aku akan mengantar..."

"Tidak perlu..." sahut Yugao. "Kau tidak perlu mengantar kami." wanita itu menatap ke arah Sakura dan beranjak pergi begitu saja. Sakura sempat melihat tatapan kecewa yang terpancar dari kedua mata Yugao. Ketiga gadis lainnya memandang Gaara dan Sakura sekejap lalu ikut menyusul teman mereka. Sesaat Sakura merasa ada yang salah, gadis itu pun menoleh dan memandang ke arah Gaara yang berdiri di sampingnya, pria itu tengah memperhatikan Yugao berlalu pergi dalam diam.

"Kau bisa mengantarnya jika kau mau." ucap Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Dia baru saja menolaknya." Gaara tersenyum dan pria itu menuntun sepedanya pergi.

.

.

"Hahah..." Gaara lebih sering tertawa selama perjalanan pulang bersama Sakura. Mereka membicarakan kembali tentang reka kejadian saat melawan para pria yang hendak mengganggu Yugao dan teman-temannya.

"Apa aku aneh?" Sakura melirik Gaara, tawa pria itu membuat hatinya cukup berdesir. Senja semakin menguning dan matahari semakin terbenam. Suasana Konoha diselimuti cahaya kuning dan ratusan burung terbang memenuhim langit jingga.

"Kau sangat menarik." ucap Gaara, semburat merah muncul di balik masker Sakura ketika mendengar pria itu menilainya.

Keduanya pun berhenti di persimpangan jalan. "Apa kau menghabiskan senja dengan baik?" tanya Sakura sebelum mereka berpisah mengambil jalur masing-masing.

"Ya, kurasa belum pernah seseru ini." Gaara tersenyum, wajahnya begitu hangat dan itu membuat Sakura terpaku.

"Sampai jumpa..." ucap Sakura.

"Ah, tunggu..." Gaara menahan Sakura, pria itu melepas tali merah di pergelangan tangannya dan sekejap emerald Sakura melebar.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau tidak boleh melepas..."

Crass...

Gaara menggigit di bagian tengah tali itu sehingga terpotong menjadi dua bagian.

"Berikan tanganmu." pinta Gaara, telapak tangannya menjulur ke depan. Malu-malu, Sakura pun mengangkat tangan dan Gaara meraihnya. Pria itu mengikat sebagian tali merah miliknya pada jari kelingking Sakura. Hal ini membuat Sakura terpaku karena gadis itu merasa takjub.

"Ikatkan ini padaku." Gaara meminta bagian tali yang tersisa untuk diikatkan pada jari kelingkingnya. Degup jantung Sakura berdetak hebat, gadis itu meraih tali dan mengikatnya pada jari kelingking Gaara. Jari-jari mereka bersentuhan dan Sakura dapat merasakan betapa kuatnya pria dihadapannya itu.

"Nah. Sudah beres." ucap Gaara saat Sakura selesai mengikat tali pada jarinya. Sakura menatap Gaara dengan ekspresi tidak mengerti dan juga tersipu malu.

"Pengganti talimu yang hilang." Gaara menggerakkan jari telunjukkan. "Bukankah ini sama? Kau akan baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu khawatir lagi." Gaara tersenyum, angin sore berhembus menerpa wajah keduanya. Mahkota Sakura bergerak lembut seiring hatinya yang kian melebur.

"Sampai jumpa." Gaara pun pamit pergi dan mereka berpisah.

Cukup lama Sakura memandang pria itu hingga sosoknya kian menjauh. Sakura masih berdiri di tempat dan tidak beranjak. Ia pun mengangkat jari kelingkingnya. Tali yang melingkar di jari Sakura memiliki makna yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan.

.

* * *

to be continued :)

.

.

.

* * *

PS:

.

Halo guys...! lama tidak berjumpa.. *tos satu-satu

Bagaimana kabar kalian? tetap cantik dan tampan ya.. Hahaha sehat semua kan? semoga begitu.

Sebelumnya terimakasih karena kalian masih bersedia mengikuti cerita Icha-Icha Fairy. Terimakasih juga untuk segala antusias dan juga semua review di chapter 1. Saya ingin melihat respon teman-teman sehingga saya nekad mem-posting chapter 1 sebelum saya menulis ulang cerita ini sampai tamat sesuai dengan rencana. Hahah..

Btw... Saya hadir dengan judul baru. Greenoch. Oh judul ini pasti tidak asing kan? *lirik AIL Hehe.. :) sebenarnya, Greenoch adalah salah satu tugas jaman saya kuliah dulu, kira-kira seper-empat abad yang lalu. Profesor kami, ah.. sebut saja beliau bunga..., si bunga menugaskan kami membuat naskah film sebagai project akhir semester. Dan akhirnya saya mempunyai ide untuk bala..bla..bla..bla... bla...bla... dan akhirnya, setelah jaman berlalu saya memberanikan diri untuk publish di ffn.

Beberapa alur cerita dan seting tempat di dalam cerita ini juga akan sedikit saya ubah dari naskah aslinya, hal itu dilakukan untuk menyesuaikan karakter dari bapak Masashi Kishimoto. Mungkin ceritanya juga akan lebih diringkas.

Kemungkinan saya akan mengupdate cerita ini seminggu sekali atau mungkin lebih dari itu.. tergantung kegiatan real life saya. Hihi... maaf membuat kalian menunggu. perlu waktu untuk mereview ulang naskah Geenoch dan itu tidak membutuhkan waktu yang singkat. (Saya membaca karya masa lalu dan itu cukup membuat saya menyerngitkan dahi) hahahahah...

Oh iya! Jika kalian menemukan beberapa typo. Harap maklum ... itu sudah menjadi keburukan jari saya dan susah sekali untuk diobati. Tapi saya akan tetap berusaha. :D

Ok, mungkin itu saja bincang-bincangnya... ^^ sekali lagi terimakasih bagi teman-teman yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca cerita ini.

No hate. Just love.

See u on d next chapter! Bye...bye...


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Icha-Icha Fairy**

 **Part 3**

 _enjoy_

* * *

.

Malam hari tiba. Aungan serigala menunjukkan waktu berjalan tepat tengah malam, menandakan bahwa tepat satu hari berlalu setelah upacara suci _Greenoch_ dilaksanakan. Hawa dingin kian terasa saat angin menggerakkan seluruh pepohonan desa Konoha. Langit tidak begitu cerah. Cahaya bulan kian meredup ketika mendung bergerak menutupi sebagian sinarnya.

Tampak sosok hitam bertengger pada salah satu dahan tertinggi pepohonan _Greenoch_. Sebelah sayap yang tersisa di bagian punggung menunjukkan bahwa sosok itu adalah Sasuke. Rambut hitam miliknya bergerak lembut di sekitar leher dan pipi. Dinginnya angin malam tidak menggetarkan tubuh pria itu. Ekspresinya yang tenang begitu menghanyutkan. Tanda melintang pada wajah Sasuke menghilang, cukup mengurangi persepsi tentang sosok menakutkan yang dideskripsikan oleh penduduk Konoha. Namun, kedua bola mata pria setengah manusia itu masih tampak sama. Merah dan tajam. Tampak tanda hitam menyerupai bintang pada kornea mata itu. Dalam keheningan Sasuke memandang desa Konoha. Satu per satu cahaya penerangan rumah padam ketika penduduk mulai beristirahat.

Jendela kamar Sakura terbuka. Seekor burung uncu datang dan hinggap di tepi jendela, burung itu mengalunkan kicauan yang mendayu-ndayu begitu Sakura melihat ke arahnya.

"Pergilah..." gadis itu mengibaskan tangan. Mengusir burung itu ketika ia ingin menutup jendela kamar.

"Kau tidak bisa menghindarinya." tiba-tiba Hiruzen muncul di sudut dinding. Suaranya membuat Sakura terkejut dan langsung berbalik.

Sakura mendekati Hiruzen dan bertanya. Bagaimana wanita tua itu bisa masuk ke dalam rumahnya? Hiruzen tidak menjawab, ia menunjuk jendela kamar dan serontak Sakura menoleh. Sosok berjubah muncul di depan jendela. Wajahnya tak terlihat, ia melayang dan hanya berdiam diri. Sakura takut, ia meminta perlindungan namun sesaat Hiruzen menghilang. Tiba-tiba lentera kamar padam. Perlahan tubuh Sakura bergerak dengan sendirinya, ia tertarik ke arah jendela hingga terbang keluar kamar. Mata Sakura melebar. Ia menoleh dan melihat rumahnya kian menjauh. Gadis itu menengok kedua kakinya yang tidak berpijak. Melayang di udara tanpa kedua sayap, tubuh terasa sangat ringan. Ini ajaib. Ia benar-benar terbang... rasanya seperti ini...

Sakura pun menghamburkan pandangan, ia mencari sosok berjubah yang telah menghilang dari jendela kamarnya. Tubuh Sakura terbang kian meninggi, gadis itu berbalik dan seketika ia disambut hamparan hutan _Greenoch_. Tidak mengerti mengapa hutan itu tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapannya. Sakura bergerak dan melayang tepat di atas telaga suci. Tidak ada pepohonan yang terlihat di sekitar tempat itu melainkan satu pohon Sakura di tengah telaga. Perlahan awan mendung bergerak dan menampakkan sinar bulan. _Emerald_ Sakura terus terpaku ke arah telaga. Puluhan kelopak bunga Sakura terbang ke atas saat angin berhembus cukup kencang. Kelopak-kelopak itu menuju ke arah Sakura dan melingkari tubuhnya menyerupai tali. Seketika tubuh Sakura menjadi berat.., perlahan ia merosot ke bawah, Sakura pun panik, seakan tubuhnya tak bisa lagi terbang, dalam sekejap tubuh gadis itu pun meluncur.

"Kyaaaa!" Sakura berteriak.

TAP!

Seseorang menggapai tangan gadis itu.

dan...

di saat bersamaan Sakura membuka mata.

 _Mimpi_

Sakura tengah meringkuk di ujung meja saat ia tersadar. Ia berada di dalam kamar. Tangan kirinya melipat sebagai sandaran kepala. Kertas yang tertindih beserta pensil yang tergeletak di samping tangan kanannya menunjukkan bahwa gadis itu usai menggambar. Sosok Gaara tengah mengikatkan tali pada jari kelingking Sakura terabadikan dalam selembar sketsa.

Suara burung hantu serontak memecah keheningan sekitar. Kepekaan inda Sakura bekerja, gadis itu tidak bergerak, _emerald_ -nya melirik jari kelingking kananya. Tali merah pemberkatan yang Gaara berikan masih terikat di jari itu. Sakura terdiam saat kesadarannya kian tepusat. Perlahan gadis itu bangkit. Suasana begitu sunyi baik di dalam maupun di luar rumah. Sakura menatap ke arah jendela persis di hadapannya. Seekor burung uncu meninggalkan jejak di kepala. Bayangan mimpi yang ia alami masih membekas dengan jelas. Membayangkan jika sosok berjubah di dalam mimpinya benar-benar ada di balik jendela itu. Perlahan tangan kanan Sakura menyentuh permukaan jendela. Gadis itu terdiam cukup lama sampai ia menarik kembali tangannya dan menyentuh tali pemberkatan yang terikat pada jari kelingking.

 **DEG**

Dada Sasuke berdenyut kencang. Tanda hitam yang membekas di samping kiri lehernya perlahan menjalar. Pria itu menyerngit saat rasa sakit mulai muncul. Bercak hitam menyentuh luka bakar di sekitar leher sampai ke sebagian dadanya. Sasuke memejamkan mata, menahan rasa sakit saat ia bangkit dan berdiri. Perlahan tubuh Sasuke melayang, pria itu turun dari atas pepohonan dan menuju ke tepi telaga.

Kunang-kunang beterbangan di tempat itu. Langkah kaki Sasuke menyeret ketika rasa sakit menguasai tubuhnya. Perih dan panas. Sasuke pun tumbang, ia bersimpuh di atas rerumputan. Satu tangannya menekan dada sedangkan tangan lainnya mencengkram rumput dengan erat. Berjuang menahan derita yang tengah ia rasakan pada sebagian tubuhnya.

"Arrrgh..." Sasuke merintih, ia semakin merunduk dan keningnya bersandar pada permukaan rumput.

Berbagai jenis hewan muncul dari balik kegelapan hutan. Puluhan burung gagak bertengger pada dahan pepohonan, sorot mata mereka seakan bersiaga. Musang, tupai, kelinci dan jenis hewan lainnya ikut tampak. Mereka memandang ke arah Sasuke. Satu persatu cahaya hijau muncul dari balik dedaunan. Mereka adalah peri tumbuhan, orang-orang menyebutnya Elf. Tubuh peri-peri itu sangatlah kecil, mereka keluar ketikan malam. Sejauh ini wujud Elf tidak terlihat oleh manusia biasa. Penduduk desa sering mendeskripsikannya di dalam dongeng semata.

Para Elf membaur bersama kunang-kunang malam, cahaya mereka menerangi sekitar telaga. Seekor kijang muncul, hewan itu berdiri satu meter dari Sasuke dan hanya memandang. Sasuke menegak, Kedua matanya terpejam erat dengan dahi yang menyerngit, menahan rasa sakit yang kian menjadi. Luka itu begitu panas dan menyekat hingga pangkal tenggorokan. Sampai kemudian Sasuke membuka mata. Mencapai batas maksimal, kedua bola mata pria itu berubah menjadi hitam. Satu sayapnya kian mengecil dan menghilang.

Sasuke pun tumbang, ia terkurap lemas di atas rerumputan. Rongga dadanya naik-turun, nafasnya memburu melalui bibir yang tidak lagi menghitam. Wujud Sasuke bagai manusia biasa. Poni menutupi sebagian wajahnya, ia lemas tak berdaya. Telapak tangan Sasuke terbuka lemas, ia tengah menggenggam seuntas tali merah. Kedua onyx Sasuke memandang sayu tali itu. Burung-burung gagak pun terbang menembus pepohonan. Perlahan penglihatan Sasuke kabur dan ia tidak sadarkan diri.

.

* * *

.

Keesokan harinya. Cuaca tidak begitu cerah. Mendung menutupi seluruh permukaan desa Konoha saat pagi menjelang. Hawa terasa dingin. Kabut mulai memudar ketika embun membasahi seluruh permukaan dedaunan, tidak terkecuali hingga semua tumbuhan yang ada di _Greenoch_. Bunga-bunga di sana bermekaran indah walau tidak disambut sinar mentari. Dua testes embun jatuh dari permukaan daun dan mendarat pada kening Sasuke, wajahnya begitu tenang ketika ia tertidur. Perlahan mata Sasuke terbuka. _Tampan_. kedua _onyx_ kelam miliknya jernih dan tajam.

Sasuke menangkap wajah seekor kijang, binatang itu tengah memperhatikannya dari atas. Pandangan Sasuke pun semakin jelas, Kijang itu menggigit selembar daun dimana tetesan embun berasal. Di saat bersamaan langkah seekor serigala hitam mendekat. Sasuke bisa merasakan kedatangannya walau ia tidak melihat. Sang kijang pun melangkah mundur dan pergi meninggalkan telaga. Serigala itu membawa kain pada Sasuke. Ia melangkah terpincang-pincang dengan darah mengalir pada kaki depan kanannya. Perlahan Sasuke bangkit. Kedua tangannya menopang walau sedikit gemetaran. Sisa perih yang berasal dari luka di tubuhnya masih tertinggal. Sasuke memandang ke arah serigala yang semakin mendekat, ia melihat luka bacokan yang menganga saat serigala itu meletakkan kain di pangkuannya.

"Mereka melakukan ini padamu." ucap Sasuke.

Serigala itu menunduk dan duduk di sampingnya. Mata srigala tajam, wajahnya memancarkan rasa sakit yang sama saat mata mereka bertemu. Sasuke menyentuh kepala serigala itu. Ia menyerngit, menahan rasa sakit saat menyalurkan energinya. Seketika darah yang mengalir pada luka serigala berhenti, luka itu hampir mengering namun Sasuke tidak sanggup meneruskannya. Pria itu bangkit dan berdiri, ia memakai jubah bewarna krem yang dibawakan serigala untuknya. Jubah itu menutupi hampir seluruh tubuh dan kepala.

"Aku akan kembali." Sasuke beranjak meninggalkan telaga.

.

Suara guntur mulai terdengar saat mendung tampak semakin padat. Sasuke memulai perjalanan, pria itu meninggalkan _Greenoch_ dan berjalan menuruni pegunungan batu. Ladang pertanian desa Konoha terlihat dari atas sana. Langkah Sasuke tidak pelan namun juga tidak cepat. Pria itu tidak membawa barang bawaan satu pun, tubuhnya hanya terlilit jubah. Pandangan pria itu lurus kedepan saat melewati beberapa pengembala domba di pinggiran padang savana.

"Semalam mereka melihat seekor serigala turun ke desa..." ucap salah satu pengembala pada seorang pria yang tengah mengikatkan jerami pada gerobak dorong. Sasuke melewati keduanya dan ia mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Ya, serigala itu menyelinap masuk ke dalam pekarangan rumah salah satu penduduk. Kudengar Istri pemilik rumah itu baru saja melahirkan bayinya seminggu yang lalu."

"Serigala itu mengincar bayi mereka?" tanya sang pengembala. Sesaat Sasuke pun menghentikan langkah, ia tidak berbalik dan menyimak pembicaraan kedua orang itu.

"Begitulah, penduduk mengejar binatang itu dan berhasil mengenai kakinya." terang pria pemilik jerami, sekejap ia melihat ke arah Sasuke dan menautkan alisnya. "Hei tuan..." panggilnya. Sasuke tetap berdiri di tempat dan tidak berbalik.

"Apa kau akan menuju desa?" tanya sang pengembala.

"Kau penduduk Konoha?" timpal pria pemilik jerami.

"Hei kami bicara padamu...!" suara pengembala berubah lantang. Sasuke pun berbalik dan sedikit memperlihatkan wajah di balik penutup kepala jubah. Kedua _onyx_ kelamnya menatap kedua pria itu. Sekejap sang pengembala dan pria pemilik jerami lupa akan segalanya. Ekspresi wajah mereka datar dan kosong. Keduanya pun mengalihkan pandangan dan saling memandang.

"Bagaimana bisa seekor serigala masuk ke dalam kompleks penduduk? kurasa pengamanan desa akhir-akhir ini kurang waspada." ucap sang pengembala.

"Kudengar mereka akan lebih memperketat area pengamanan desa." sahut pemilik jerami.

Seakan tidak memperdulikan sekitar, kedua orang itu kembali melanjutkan obrolan mereka kembali dan Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya.

.

.

Penduduk Konoha tetap melakukan segala aktifitas walau angkasa biru tidak tampak seperti biasa. Para petani tetap pergi ke ladang dan pusat perdagangan di pasar tetap ramai. Begitu pula dengan toko roti Haruno. Beberapa roti buatan Kizashi baru saja diangkat dari oven. Sakura menata roti-roti itu dengan wajah berseri. Sesekali ia melihat ke arah jari kelingkingnya dan untuk kesekian kalinya, gadis itu tersenyum.

"Klinting... Klinting..."

Lonceng toko berbunyi saat Ino mendorong pintu dan masuk. Gadis pirang itu menyapa Sakura begitu pula sebaliknya. Sakura menengok ke arah jendela, sepeda Ino terparkir di teras toko. Beberapa rangkaian bunga tampak memenuhi keranjang depan sepeda.

"Kau mengantar bunga?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau bisa menebaknya." Ino langsung menuju meja pelayanan. "Orang-orang menghiasi rumah mereka bahkan saat cuaca tidak cerah." Ino mengambil piring kecil dan beberapa kue pencuci mulut yang disajikan pada keranjang di atas meja.

Sakura meletakkan beberapa roti terakhir pada rak terbawah. "Ya, mereka tahu bagaimana cara menikmatinya." gadis itu mengelap kedua tangannya pada apron yang ia kenakan. Kemudian Sakura menuju meja pelayanan.

"Kau tampak sangat bersemangat. Apa ini caramu menikmati hari ini?" Ino memperhatikan wajah Sakura sambil menggigit ujung kue nastar berselai nanas.

"Kau bisa menebaknya." Sakura tersenyum sambil mengedikkan bahu. Gadis itu menata beberapa kue yang disajikan di atas meja pelayanan.

"Bagaimana kemarin? apa yang kau dapatkan dari nenek Hiruzen?" tanya Ino.

"Tidak ada. Dia hanya meramalku dan memberi mantra sebelum aku beranjak pulang." jawab Sakura. Ino pun menautkan sebelah alisnya.

"Apa yang diramalkan nenek Hiruzen? tidak akan terjadi sesuatu padamu kan?"

"Kurasa aku akan baik-baik saja..." belum Sakura selesai berucap, Tenten muncul di teras toko dan mengetuk kaca jendela. Gadis itu melambai-lambaikan tangan. Tenten tengah membawa dua tumpukan kardus berukuran sedang. Sakura pun melambaikan tangan sedangkan Ino mengangkat kue di tangannya. Tenten menggeleng, gadis itu mengangkat lebih tinggi kardus bawaan, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tidak sempat mampir ke dalam. Tenten melambaikan tangan kembali dan beranjak pergi.

"Apa yang dia bawa?" tanya Sakura pada Ino.

"Beberapa hiasan untuk gaun pesanan. Kau tahu? para gadis berlomba-lomba membuat gaun yang indah untuk pesta perayaan." Ino mengangkat serbet dan menyapu sisa makanan di mulutnya.

"Ah..." Sakura mengangguk. "Maksudmu pesta yang diadakan setiap tahunnya? perayaan tiga hari setelah pembersihan suci kan?"

"Yup." Ino memetik jarinya. "Dan perlu kau ketahui... tradisi saling menukar tali pemberkatan adalah bagian yang sangat dinantikan." sambungnya.

Emerald Sakura melebar saat mendengar hal itu. Spontan Ia mengangkat jari kelingkingnya dan perhatian Ino langsung terpusat pada tali merah yang terpasang di jari Sakura.

"Kau tidak mengatakan jika nenek Hiruzen memberimu itu. Darimana kau mendapatkannya?" tunjuk Ino.

Wajah Sakura berubah serius. "Gaara membaginya untukku."

Seketika Ino membanting serbet yang ia genggam ke atas meja. "Ceritakan padaku. Semuanya!" wajah Ino berubah antusias. Mengekpresikan bagaimana ia terkejut mendengar apa yang diucapkan Sakura.

"Aku bertemu Gaara saat perjalanan pulang..." Sakura menceritakan setiap detail yang ia lalui bersama sang pujaan, termasuk saat mereka bertemu para kawanan yang mengganggu Yugao dan teman-temannya. Cerita itu terus berlanjut hingga Gaara membagikan tali pemberkatan miliknya pada Sakura. Bagian dimana Gaara mengikatkan sendiri tali itu pada jari kelingking Sakura membuat mata Ino terbelalak.

"Kurasa kemarin adalah hari keberuntunganmu." ucap Ino. "Hilangnya tali pemberkatan tidaklah terlalu buruk." Ino tersenyum simpul begitu pula Sakura. Keduanya saling menatap dan suasana menjadi hening.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu!" seru Sakura saat Ino menggerakkan kedua alisnya naik turun.

"Jadi, apa kau akan memberinya bunga saat perayaan nanti?" tanya Ino. Sakura pun menoleh dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

"Ayolah..." Ino memutar bola matanya. "Ketika pria yang disukai seorang gadis menawarkan tali pemberkatan untuk ditukar, para gadis akan memberikan mawar merah sebagai imbalannya." terang Ino. Sepertinya Sakura baru mengetahui tradisi itu karena seketika ia menggebrak meja.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? apa aku harus memberi Gaara setangkai mawar?" Sakura tampak bingung dan rona merah muncul di kedua pipinya.

"Itu terserah padamu. Gaara sudah membagikan tali pemberkatan miliknya kan? bukankah itu lebih dari sekedar bertukar?"

"Tapi bagaimana aku tahu dia memiliki rasa padaku? semua orang bisa saja memberikan tali mereka jika itu memang dibutuhkan. Gaara baik pada semua orang dan aku belum bisa menyimpulkan sejauh itu..."

"Jika benar, dia satu diantara jutaan pria di Konoha yang melakukan itu secara cuma-cuma. Sejauh ini, belum ada pria yang begitu bersahaja memberikan tali pemberkatan mereka tanpa mengaikat perasaan." Ino bersedekap. "Tapi, pendapatmu ada benarnya juga. Kau bisa menghanyutkan mawar milikmu ke sungai Konoha jika tidak memiliki perasaan apapun terhadapnya..."

"Para gadis menghayutkan mawar mereka ke sungai?" tanya Sakura.

"Sebagian dari tradisi..., mereka yang tidak saling menukarkan tali pemberkatan akan menghanyutkan mawar ke sungai. Tali itu diikatkan pada tangkai mawar dan dilempar dari atas jembatan Konoha. Berharap mereka akan menemukan cinta sejati di waktu mendatang. Sedangkan untuk pria, mereka akan membakarnya pada api unggun."

Sakura terdiam dan menatap Ino. "Kau tahu...? apa yang orang-orang katakan itu ada benarnya. Jika aku tidak mengikuti upacara suci _Greenoch_ , mungkin aku tidak akan mendapatkan kesempatan ini."

"Kesempatan mendapat jodoh maksudmu?" Ino menyeringai. Kedua gadis itu saling bertatapan sampai akhirnya senyum simpul terukir di wajah Sakura. Tampak dari jendela toko, kedua gadis itu tertawa dan saling bercanda gurau.

.

.

Minato berdiri di samping jendela. Ia memandang desa Konoha dari lantai dua rumahnya. Minato sering menghabiskan waktu di dalam ruangan itu selain ruangan khusus yang disediakan di balai desa, tempat yang didirikan sebagai pusat kepemimpinan dan pengaturan Konoha. Setiap penduduk wajib membayar pajak untuk memenuhi kas desa. Uang itu digunakan sebagai pembangunan serta memperbaiki sarana dan prasaranan umum. Seperti pembuatan tanggul untuk sistem perairan ladang, membuat jembatan dan masih banyak kepentingan lainnya.

Di luar daripada itu, ada tanggung jawab besar yang dipikul oleh seorang kepala desa. Memimpin desa sebesar Konohagakure bukanlah hal yang mudah. Bukan hanya kuat, seseorang yang terpilih menjadi kepala desa, ditunjuk berdasarkan jiwa kepemimpinan yang kuat dan juga diakui oleh seluruh penduduk. Minato dikenal sebagai kepala desa yang bijaksana. Pria itu selalu berhati-hati dalam bertindak, seperti saat ia menghabiskan waktu seorang diri untuk memikirkan beberapa hal yang terkait kepentingan desanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangan. Minato mengalihkan pandangan dan mempersilahkan orang itu masuk. Kakashi datang bersama Yamato. Mereka menyampaikan sepucuk surat yang dituliskan seseorang untuk kepala desa. Minato membaca pesan itu, obsidian birunya bergerak cepat ketika memahami apa yang tertulis di dalam surat.

"Huaaaaah..."

Naruto menguap lebar saat ia berjalan melewati koridor rumah. Wujud pemuda itu seperti orang-orangan jerami ketika ia baru saja keluar dari kamar. Cukup menyia-nyiakan waktu setengah hari dimana Naruto bangun kesiangan. Ia tidak mengenal waktu saat asik membuat pedang semalaman. Langkah Naruto berhenti ketika ia melewati ruangan Minato, pintu sedikit terbuka dan Naruto menengok siapa yang sedang berbincang dengan ayahnya.

"Tingkatkan pengawasan di perbatasan desa dan gerbang utama. Indentifikasi setiap orang yang datang dari desa lain." perintah Minato.

Kakashi mengangguk. "Apa kita juga harus mengutus beberapa orang berjaga di perbatasan suci?"

"Sepertinya mereka sudah mengintai kita sejak lama." timpal Yamato. Naruto masih berdiri di balik pintu dan mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Kita temui nenek Hiruzen. Dia harus mengetahui ini." Minato melangkah meninggalkan ruangan dan spontan Naruto menjauh dari pintu, pemuda jabrik itu kembali ke ujung koridor dan berjalan seakan-akan belum melewati ruangan Minato.

"Yo..." Naruto melambaikan tangan saat Kakashi dan Yamato keluar dari pintu, mereka mengikuti Minato yang berjalan di depan.

Ketiganya pun menoleh. "Naruto." sapa Minato, pria itu memandang putranya sekejap. "Jika kau ingin mendengar omelan ibumu, kurasa sekarang dia ada di dapur." Minato tersenyum dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Kakashi dan Yamato menyusul, mereka melambaikan tangan pada Naruto tanpa mengatakan apapun.

.

.

Hiruzen duduk di depan jendela. Kursi goyang miliknya bergerak-gerak diiringi kicauan burung uncu yang bertengger pada pundaknya. Wanita tua penghuni pondok sunyi itu tengah memandang taman dalam keheningan, seakan menyatu bersama alam sekitar.

Beberapa saat kemudian pintu pondok terketuk. Hiruzen membuka mata saat ketukan ketiga terdengar. Burung uncu yang berkicau di sampingnya pun terdiam. Hiruzen membuka mata, ia mempersilahkan Minato dan lainnya masuk tanpa harus melihat siapa yang datang.

"Hiruzen- _sama_..." Minato memberi salam, begitu pula Kakashi dan Yamato.

"Langit tidak begitu cerah saat kalian membawa kabar buruk." ucap Hiruzen. Minato tidak begitu heran jika wanita tua itu tahu tujuan mereka datang ke tempatnya.

"Hiruzen- _sama_... mata-mata menemukan beberapa orang tidak sadarkan diri di perbatasan _Greenoch_ tadi malam." terang Minato. Hiruzen terdiam dan memejamkan mata. Kilatan terlihat dari awan dan suara guntur pun terdengar.

"Kita mengutus beberapa mata-mata keluar desa. Mereka akan melapor jika menemukan tanda-tanda mencurigakan. Disamping itu, kita siap membentuk pasukan untuk berjaga-jaga." terang Minato.

"Minato- _sama_ , bagaimana dengan penjagaan di perbatasan suci?" tanya Yamato.

"Tidak. Itu akan menambah kecurigaan mereka." sahut Minato.

"Apa kalian meragukan kemampuanku?" tanya Hiruzen.

"Tidak sedikit pun Hiruzen- _sama_." ucapan Minato terdengar tegas. "Kita tidak bisa selamanya bersembunyi. Kita bisa merundingkan ini dengan cara baik-baik."

Hiruzen pun memejamkan mata. Dua lonceng yang diikatkan di atas jendela bergerak ketika angin berhembus. "Selama manusia masih memiliki sifat tamak. Bencana tidak akan pernah terhindarkan." ucapan Hiruzen diiringi suara guntur serta kilatan petir.

.

.

Sasuke tiba di gerbang masuk desa Konoha. Beberapa prajurit tampak berjaga di sana. Tidak ada keraguan bagi Sasuke untuk terus melangkah. Dua tombak langsung menyilang tepat di hadapannya ketika Sasuke bermaksud melewati gerbang masuk.

"Buka jubahmu." perintah salah satu penjaga.

Sasuke membuka penutup jubahnya, sepasang bola mata bewarna merah sekejap mengubah keadaan. Sasuke merubah wajahnya menjadi pria pengembala yang ia temui di perjalanan sebelumnya. Kedua penjaga itu pun menarik tombak mereka dan mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk ke dalam desa. Ada dua pria berjalan melewati Sasuke dari arah berlawanan. Mereka dilengkapi senjata yang sama, keduanya sempat melirik Sasuke namun mereka tidak menegurnya.

"Shhh... dinginnya..." salah satu diantara pria itu mengusap lengan. "apa kau tidak merasakan sesuatu?"

"Ya, cuaca sedikit dingin. Sebentar lagi hujan lebat turun..." sahut pria di sebelahnya. Kedua pria itu menghampiri penjaga lama dan mereka bertukar tempat.

Sasuke meneruskan perjalanan dan tiba di pusat perdagangan Konoha. Tempat itu masih ramai bahkan di saat hujan akan turun. Sasuke berjalan di antara lalu lalang penduduk. Beragam macam hasil panen dan benda dijual di sana. Begitu pula berbagai suara terdengar ketika orang-orang melakukan kegiatan transaksi. Tawar menawar menjadi topik utama selama kesepakatan antara pembeli dan penjual belum tercapai. Seperti pria dengan rambut jabrik kuning di sana..., Naruto tengah menawar beberapa batang besi dari seorang kakek tua berjenggot putih.

"Ayolah kek..., turunkan sedikit saja harganya..." Naruto meyakinkan kakek penjual besi logam dengan wajah serius sampai bibirnya maju ke depan.

"Tidak bisa anak muda.. mencari bahan besi sampai ke negeri Suna bukanlah hal yang mudah. Kau tinggal memberikan sepuluh keping perakmu dan membawa pulang tiga besi ini sekarang." suara kakek itu pelan dan santai.

"Kemarin kau menjual satu bongkah besi ini dengan dua koin perak." Naruto masih berjuang.

"Jangan membawa masa lalu anak muda..."

"Ayolah... aku pelangganmu kan..."

"Baru sekali kau membeli logam milikku."

Keduanya pun bertatapan dengan wajah datar. Naruto menyerah. Tidak ada lagi yang menjual besi dengan khualitas seperti yang ia butuhkan. Akhirnya, Naruto memberikan keping peraknya dan di saat bersamaan seseorang menabrak bahu pemuda itu. Keping perak Naruto pun tercecer ke tanah.

"Hei!" tegur Naruto. Ia melihat sosok berjubah yang tak lain adalah Sasuke. "Perhatikan langkahmu!" Naruto mengumpulkan semua keping uangnya sementara Sasuke terus melangkah.

"Ini kek." Naruto memberikan uangnya, ia mengambil logam yang ia beli dan langsung beranjak pergi.

"Hei! Anak muda! kau melebihkan dua koin!" seru pak tua itu.

"Jadikah aku pelangganmu!" Naruto berseru sambil melambaikan tangan. Pandangan pemuda itu terus mengedar sampai ia melihat sosok Sasuke di antara lalu lalang pengunjung. Naruto terus memperhatikan Sasuke sampai kecurigaan muncul di benaknya. ia pun mempercepat langkah dan...

TAP!

Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke. "Hei Kau..."

 **Wuuuuussssh...**

Di saat bersamaan angin bertiup sangat kencang. Beberapa atap jerami milik lapak pedagang terangkat bahkan ada yang terbang. Spontan Naruto menutup mata saat angin menyapu permukaan tanah dan menerbangkan debu ke segala arah. Seseorang menabrak Naruto saat pria itu mengucek mata. Orang-orang bergegas ketika gemuruh awan menggelegar. Bongkahan besi milik Naruto terjatuh, pria itu membuka mata dan mendapati Sasuke telah menghilang.

.

.

Awan semakin hitam dan padat. Tidak henti-hentinya angin besar menggerakkan seluruh pepohonan, mengalunkan suara ranting pohon yang bergonyang. Gemuruh disertai kilatan petir membuat suasana kian mencekam. Kain-kain yang berderet pada tali jemuran beterbangan. Para penduduk menutup pintu dan jendela rumah mereka, puluhan hewan ternak digiring menuju kandang dan orang-orang berlari mencari tempat perlindungan sebelum hujan turun.

Sakura keluar dari toko, angin menerpa tubuh gadis itu saat ia tengah mengangkat papan harga yang dipajang di depan teras. Rambut merah muda Sakura berkibar ke segala arah dan menutup pandangan. Seseorang menarik rem sepeda tepat di seberang jalan. Gaara melihat ke arah Sakura, pria itu mengangkut beberapa kendi yang diletakkan pada keranjang besar di jok penumpang.

"Gaara!" Kankuro memanggil nama adiknya. Pria itu menghentikan sepeda beberapa jarak di depan. Spontan Sakura menoleh saat mendengar nama Gaara disebut, angin bertiup semakin kencang dan menekan papan yang tengah Sakura angkat.

"Kau duluan! aku akan membeli beberapa roti!" seru Gaara, pria itu menyebrangi jalan dan menuju ke arah Sakura. Kankuro tersenyum simpul dan ia beranjak pergi.

Gaara memakirkan sepedanya ke tepi dinding teras dan langsung bergegas menolong Sakura. Pria itu mengangkat papan masuk ke dalam toko.

"Maaf merepotkanmu anak muda..." Kizashi keluar dari balik dapur. Gaara meletakkan papan harga di sudut ruangan. Di saat bersamaan tetes hujan turun. Rintik yang singkat itu langsung berubah menjadi hujan deras.

"Ah! sepedamu Gaara- _san_..." Sakura melihat keluar jendela.

"Biarkan saja. Tidak masalah." sahut Gaara. Kedua orang itu memandang ke arah jendela, hujan turun sangat lebat disertai angin kencang.

"Ehem!" Kizashi berdeham. Sakura dan Gaara langsung menoleh dan suasana menjadi sedikit kikuk.

"Sebaiknya kau berteduh di sini?" tawar Kizashi. "Siapa namamu?"

"Ah..." Gaara mendekat. "Sabaku Gaara, tuan." keduanya pun berjabat tangan.

"Aku Haruno Kizashi, ayah Sakura." Kizashi tersenyum, ia melirik putrinya sekejap. Cukup paham dengan siapa ia berhadapan sekarang. "Sakura, kau tidak membuatkan tamu kita secangkir kopi?"

"Oh! ya... tentu saja..." Sakura langsung menuju meja pelayanan. Gadis itu gugup dan terbaca dari tingkah lakunya saat menyiapkan dua cangkir kopi.

Kizashi tersenyum melihat putrinya, ia pun menepuk lengan Gaara dan berkata, "Mau melihat bagaimana kelezatan kueku dibuat?" Sakura langsung menoleh dan memandang ayahnya.

Garaa pun tersenyum tipis. "Dengan senang hati.."

.

Kizashi membawa Gaara menuju tempat dimana ia menciptakan beragam kue yang lezat. Dapur Kizashi cukup luas. Dua pemanggang yang terhubung langsung pada cerobong asap terletak di sudut ruangan. Berbagai macam alat dan bahan membuat roti tesedia di sana. Satu meja berbentuk huruf L ditempatkan di tengah-tengah ruangan, di atas meja itu tampak beberapa adonan kue pai sedang dibuat.

"Aku pernah melihatmu sebelumnya." ujar Kizashi. "Kau tinggal bersama keluarga Nara bukan?"

"Anda benar tuan. Kakak tertuaku menikah dengan Shikamaru. Dua tahun yang lalu kami pindah ke sini." terang Gaara.

"Apa kau yang membuat semua kendi yang dijual di lapak Kankuro?"

Gaara melihat kendi dan beberapa tempat yang terbuat dari tanah liat digantung pada dinding dapur Kizashi. "Ya. Terimakasih sudah membeli barang kami."

"Kalian sangat berbakat. Kendi buatanmu tidak mudah patah, permukaannya menghantarkan panas dengan baik." puji Kizashi.

"Terimakasih." Gaara membantu Kizashi mengambilkan penggiling adonan di dekat rak peralatan. Sakura pun datang membawa dua cangkir kopi dan ikut bergabung bersama mereka.

Sakura membantu Kizashi mengaduk adonan kue pai. Gaara duduk di hadapan gadis itu, ia ikut menyibukkan diri dengan mengoles kuning telur menggunakan kuas pada semua adonan yang sudah dicetak. Suasana hening. Sesekali Sakura melirik ke arah jari kelingking Gaara. Tali yang mengikat pada kelingking pria itu membuat Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Tidak kuasa menatap wajah sang pujaan. Ketidakpercayaan bahwa pria itu ada di dapur mereka saat ini membuat Sakura terhanyut ke dalam pikirannya sendiri. Terus mengingat apa yang Ino katakan tentang hari perayaan yang akan diadakan muda-mudi desa Konoha. Tali yang melingkar pada masing-masing jari mereka mengambil alih angan-angan Sakura begitu dalam.

"Kau serius sekali." Gaara memecah keheningan. Sakura menoleh sekejap dan tersenyum tipis.

"Jadi, apa kau pernah membuat kue sebelumnya?" tanya Sakura. Kizashi tengah sibuk menata kue yang sudah tercerak pada alat pemanggang.

"Jika kujawab tidak, apakah aneh jika pria tidak bisa memasak?" tanya Gaara. Sakura pun menggelengkan kepala. "Tentu saja tidak."

"Itu berarti aku boleh mengganggumu." Gaara bangkit dan berdiri di samping Sakura. Pria itu melipat lengannya ke atas dan Sakura bertanya apa yang akan Gaara lakukan.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Sakura menahan kedua tangan Gaara saat pria itu hendak menyentuh adonan kue pai. Sakura menunjuk kran air pada tempat cuci dan Gaara tersenyum. Pria itu membersihkan kedua tangannya lalu mengambil alih pekejaan Sakura, lebih tepatnya meminta Sakura untuk mengajarkannya bagaimana membuat sebuah kue pai.

"Kau bisa menggunakan alat penggiling ini." Sakura mengangkat alat penggiling kayu berbentuk lonjong.

"Tidak perlu. Alat terbaik sudah tercipta di tubuh kita." Gaara menggerak-gerakkan seluruh jemarinya dan spontan Sakura terkekeh.

Gaara menghabiskan waktu cukup lama di dapur Kizashi. Pria itu menyelesaikan adonan kue pai dan menatanya pada alat pemanggang berbentuk mangkuk ceper. Semua intruksi yang didapat dari Sakura membawa mereka ke dalam obrolan yang menyenangkan. Sesekali Kizashi ikut ke dalam percakapan tapi dia lebih banyak memberi kesempatan putrinya mengobrol bersama Gaara. Keduanya tampak lebih saling terbuka dan menceritakan tentang diri mereka.

.

Hujan deras masih mengguyur desa Konoha setelah satu jam berlalu. Angin menerbangkan puing-puing bangunan dan beberapa sampah. Jalanan Konoha sepi. Hanya beberapa orang yang melintas dan mereka adalah para penduduk yang telat mengejar waktu pulang. Seekor anjing hitam berlari menuju toko roti Kizashi. Anjing itu berteduh di bawah teras walau seluruh tubuhnya telah basah kuyup. Setidaknya, hujan membuatnya tidak diusir dari tempat itu atau sebuah sandal yang terlempar ke arahnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke muncul saat guntur terdengar. Pria itu berdiri di seberang toko roti Kizashi. Anjing hitam yang tengah berteduh di teras langsung berdiri. Sorot matanya tertuju ke seberang jalan, tepatnya ke arah Sasuke. Anjing itu mengonggong dan bergerak gelisah.

"Grrrrrrr..." sang anjing waspada saat Sasuke menyebrangi jalan dan mendekat ke teras toko Kizashi.

.

"Kau yakin tidak menunggu kue buatanmu matang?" tanya Sakura saat Gaara berniat pulang. Hujan tampak mereda dari balik kaca jendela dapur. Kizashi menyarankan pemuda itu menunggu hujan berhenti tapi tampaknya Gaara tidak bisa tinggal lebih lama lagi, pemuda itu terus melihat ke arah jendela.

"Aku harus pergi. Kue apa yang pantas diberikan untuk seseorang yang sedang sakit?" tanya Gaara.

"Kau mau menjenguk seseorang?" tanya Sakura. Gaara pun mengangguk.

"Ambilkan dia beberapa kue jahe yang ada di..." ucapan Kizashi terpotong saat terdengar gonggongan anjing di depan tokonya.

"Guk! Guk! Guk!"

Sakura pun keluar dari dapur dan melihat siapa yang datang bekunjung. **DEG!** Sosok berjubah terlihat di balik kaca jendela. Sesaat mimpi Sakura terlintas di kepala, jubah itu tidak asing. Sasuke tengah berdiri di depan teras sambil memandang jalanan. Anjing berhenti mengonggong ketika Sasuke menoleh, hewan itu berdiri di samping sepeda Gaara dan terus memperhatikan Sasuke.

Sakura berdiri di dekat pintu. Berusaha melihat siapa di balik jubah itu namun wajah Sasuke tidak terlihat. Sakura pun memberanikan diri, ia membuka pintu dan angin langsung menerpa wajahnya. Kepala Sakura menjulur keluar lalu menengok ke arah Sasuke.

"Tuan..." panggilnya. Sasuke tidak menjawab maupun menoleh. Ia membisu di balik jubahnya.

"Tuan..." panggil Sakura kembali. "Di luar dingin, Kau bisa berteduh di dalam." Sakura menunggu respon Sasuke beberapa detik namun pria itu tetap tidak menjawab. Sakura memandang sekitar jalanan. Sepi. Tidak ada orang satupun yang melintas. Gadis itu pun menoleh ke kanan dan melihat anjing hitam tengah melihat ke arahnya.

"Maaf kau tidak bisa masuk ke dalam..." gumam Sakura, ia masuk ke dalam toko dan menuju dapur.

"Ayah, ada seseorang memakai jubah berdiri di teras toko kita." Sakura mengambil beberapa serpihan roti di atas meja. Seketika Gaara menengok dari pintu dapur.

"Kau tidak menyuruhnya berteduh di dalam?" tanya Kizashi.

"Sudah. Tapi dia tidak menjawab apapun." Sakura mengambil payung yang tergantung di dinding dekat dengan pintu masuk, lalu ia bergegas keluar dapur.

"Tidak ada orang di teras." Gaara menoleh ke belakang, pemuda itu berdiri di depan kaca jendela. Kizashi pun ikut keluar dari dapur. Sakura membuka pintu dan mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru arah. Gaara ikut melihat, ia berdiri persis di belakang putri Kizashi.

"Astaga." Sakura tekejut saat ia berbalik. Jarak mereka terlalu dekat.

"Maaf." Gaara melangkah mundur, ia menahan pintu agar tetap terbuka. Semilir angin masuk ke dalam toko membuat bulu kuduk Kizashi bergidik. Pria itu melihat situasi sekitar dari jendela. Sakura meletakkan serpihan roti beralaskan kertas di lantai teras, anjing hitam itu perlahan mendekat dan mengendus-ngendus kuenya. Kemudian Sakura kembali masuk ke dalam.

"Kemana perginya orang itu..." gumam Sakura, ia menuju meja pelayanan dan mengambil kantung kertas. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu Gaara- _san_.." Sakura mendekati rak penyajian. "Bagaimana dengan kue jahe?"

"Ah, baiklah. Sepertinya enak." Gaara setuju.

"Tambahkan roti cengkeh ini Sakura." perintah Kizashi, ia berdiri di samping rak penyajian. "Roti ini juga bagus untuk menghangatkan tubuh." Kizashi menunjuk salah satu kue buatannya dan Gaara pun mengangguk.

Sakura mengambil dua jenis roti secukupnya lalu membungkusnya dengan rapi. Gaara bermaksud membayar semua roti itu namun Kizashi menolaknya. Sakura tidak mengerti namun ia setuju dengan keputusan ayahnya. Sebelum pulang, Kizashi meminjamkan jas hujan miliknya pada Gaara. Pria bersurai merah itu mengenakan jas hujan milik ayah Sakura di dalam ruangan dan mengucapkan terimakasih sebelum beranjak.

Sakura mengantar Gaara sampai depan pintu toko. Kizashi tahu diri dan ia masuk ke dalam dapur setelah melambaikan tangan dan berpesan pada Gaara agar tidak lupa mengembalikan jas hujan miliknya. Tentu saja itu candaan... sepertinya pintu rumah Kizashi terbuka untuk Gaara. Sakura cukup tersipu, gadis itu berdiri di depan pintu saat Gaara melangkah keluar. Sang anjing yang usai melahap semua roti pemberian Sakura kembali berdiri di samping sepeda.

"Senang bisa berteduh di tempatmu." ucap Gaara.

"Terimakasih sudah meramaikan dapur kami." ucapan Sakura membuat Gaara tersenyum simpul. "Sampaikan salamku untuk temanmu, semoga dia lekas sehat."

"Tentu." Gaara mengangguk. "Sampai jumpa..." pria itu beranjak dan ia berbalik kembali. "Aku akan mengembalikan jas ayahmu."

Sakura tersenyum malu-malu, "Semoga kau tidak lupa." kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja. Keduanya pun saling melempar senyum.

"Sampai jumpa." untuk kedua kalinya Gaara berpamitan. Pria itu menuju sepeda dan menaruh roti di dalam salah satu kendi yang ia bawa. Kemudian Gaara beranjak meninggalkan toko. Sakura melambaikan tangan saat Gaara membunyikan bel sepeda, pemuda itu menerjang gerimis hujan dengan laju sepeda yang semakin cepat. Sakura memperhatikan Gaara hingga sosoknya hilang di tikungan jalan. Cuaca hari itu tidak bisa menentukan apa isi di dalam hati, Sakura terus tersenyum saat menutup pintu dan menuju meja pelayanan.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kizashi keluar dari dapur membawa dua keranjang kue. Kizashi mendapati putrinya sedang terhayut ke dalam angan sehingga tidak menoleh ketika dipanggil. Gadis itu mengelap meja dengan tatapan kosong tertuju ke arah jendela.

"Sakura..." Kizashi menaikkan volume suaranya. Sakura pun tersentak kaget dan langsung menoleh. "Ayah akan mengantar kue pai pesanan ke beberapa tetangga."

"Apa ayah lama?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak. Hanya berjarak di sekitar sini. Jika kau lelah, kita akan menutup toko sampai ayah kembali."

"Tidak masalah." Sakura menggeleng. "Serahkan semuanya padaku."

Kizashi pun pergi setelah menyakinkan Sakura beberapa kali. Ia meninggalkan putrinya seorang diri menjaga toko roti mereka. Hujan semakin reda namun gerimis tidak mau berhenti. Kilatan petir disertai Suara guntur sesekali terdengar dan menggetarkan seluruh kaca jendela. Hal itu sangat mengagetkan ditambah bagi Sakura yang tengah terhayut ke dalam lamunan.

Sepuluh menit berlalu di dalam keheningan. Tetesan air yang jatuh dari atap jerami mengiringi kegiatan Sakura membersihkan dan menata kue-kue pada rak penyajian di dekat jendela. Anjing hitam masih setia berteduh di depan teras dan Sakura sama sekali tidak berniat mengusirnya.

"Klinting...klinting..."

Bel pintu berbunyi.

"Cepat sekali ay..."

 **DEG**

Sakura terkejut. Sosok berjubah yang sempat menghilang kembali muncul. Sasuke masuk ke dalam toko dan berdiri di depan pintu. Jantung Sakura berdegup kencang. Gadis itu pun berdiri dan menjaga jarak. Tidak punya pilihan lain menyambut pengunjung tokonya.

"Selamat sore tuan.." Nada Sakura pelan dan gugup. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Pria itu mendekat dan seketika Sakura melangkah mundur.

"Maaf, siapa anda?" Sakura berharap Kizashi pulang secepat mungkin. Atau siapa saja yang datang ke tokonya. Naruto, Ino, Gaara, Tenten, atau siapa saja. Kegugupan Sakura bertambah saat anjing di luar teras mengaung gelisah sambil melihat ke dalam toko. Tetesan air dari jubah Sasuke membasahi lantai. Rambut hitamnya sedikit terlihat dan Sakura merundukkan badan, berusaha mengenali siapa di balik jubah itu, namun...

"Apa maumu?" Nada Sakura berubah waspada saat Sasuke semakin mendekat. Gerak gerik pria itu menimbulkan kecurigaan besar. "Jangan mendekat." Sakura menghunuskan penjapit roti ke arah Sasuke. "Jika kau mendekat aku akan berteriak!"

Langkah Sasuke berhenti. Pria itu terdiam beberapa detik sampai ia membuka penutup kepala jubahnya.

 **DEG**

Sepasang _onyx_ kelam menyambut Sakura. Mata mereka bertemu. Seketika hujan kembali deras. Sakura terpaku dan tidak berkutik. Sasuke terus menatapnya dalam kebisuan.

"Si-siapa kau?" tanya Sakura. Gadis itu masih menghunuskan alat penjapit roti dengan waspada. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Tangan." suara Sasuke terdengar. Serontak bulu kuduk Sakura berdiri mendengar suara pria itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" ketakutan Sakura bertambah. Memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa pria dihadapannya ini adalah seorang pembunuh.

"Berikan tanganmu." Sasuke mengulurkan telapak tangannya.

"Pergi dari sini atau aku akan ah!" ancaman Sakura terpotong saat tangan kiri Sasuke meraih pergelangan kanan Sakura dengan cepat. Mereka saling menatap. kaki Sakura mulai gemetaran dan tubuhnya merosot ke bawah.

Sasuke ikut berlutut. Masih menggenggam pergelangan Sakura dengan erat. Pria itu melirik tali yang mengikat jari kelingking gadis itu. Telapak tangan Sasuke merasakan panas.

"Apa maumu..." suara Sakura melemah. Gadis itu tidak berkutik di hadapan Sasuke. Butiran air menetes dari ujung rambut pria itu. Tubuhnya basah. Sakura merasakan suhu dingin yang hebat saat Sasuke menyentuhnya.

"Lepaskan!" Sakura hendak memukul namun tangannya langsung tercengkram oleh tangan kanan Sasuke.

"Tenanglah." kata itu terucap sebelum Sasuke memejamkan mata. Beberapa saat kemudian kepulan asap keluar dari pergelangan kanan Sakura. Cengkraman Sasuke menguat sementara Sakura merintih kesakitan. Tidak bisa berteriak. Suara gadis itu tersekat di pangkal tenggorokan saat memohon pada Sasuke untuk melepaskannya. Anjing terus mengaung gelisah di luar teras. Perlahan Sakura pun kehilangan energi. Kesadarannya menurun, Sakura melihat wajah Sasuke kian mengabur hingga kedua matanya tertutup dan...

 **Gelap**

"Klinting...Klinting..."

Lonceng pintu berbunyi saat Kizashi tiba. Ia mendapati putrinya tengah tertidur di kursi tamu. Seuntas tali merah terlihat dalam genggaman tangan Sakura.


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Icha-Icha Fairy**

 **Part 4**

 _enjoy_

* * *

 _._

"Sakura..." untuk kesekian kalinya Kizashi memanggil nama putrinya. Seakan Sakura tak sadarkan diri bukan karena ia sedang tertidur. Merasa ada yang salah, Kizashi pun khawatir. Ia menyentuh pundak Sakura dan mengguncangnya sedikit lebih keras.

"Mmmm..."

Akhirnya Sakura bergerak. Ia membuka mata. Wajah Kizashi terlihat semakin jelas oleh kedua emerald-nya. Pandangan gadis itu menyapu seisi ruangan. Memikirkan apa yang telah terjadi, mengapa tiba-tiba ia tidur di kursi ini? sejak kapan Kizashi pulang? dan... tunggu! kemana perginya..., tubuh Sakura langsung menegak. _Emerald_ -nya menyapu kembali seisi ruangan. Kemana perginya pria itu?

"Ada apa sayang?" Kizashi bingung melihat ekspresi putrinya.

"Ssshh..." Sakura merintih dan menyerngit. Sedikit rasa pusing masih tersisa. Ia merasakan sesuatu. Sakura menunduk dan melihat seuntas tali merah berada di tangannya. Gadis itu menyipitkan mata. Milik siapa ini?

"Apa ayah melihat pria berjubah di sekitar sini?" tanya Sakura.

"Maksudmu orang berjubah yang datang sebelumnya?" Kizashi memastikan.

Sakura mengangguk. "Tadi, pria itu datang kembali. Apa ayah melihatnya?"

Kizashi menggeleng. "Aku tidak melihatnya saat kembali ke sini. Apa yang terjadi sayang? apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hemm..." Sakura mengangguk. Kepalanya kembali berdenyut. Ia mengurut kening dan merasakan sakit pada pergelangan tangan kanan. Sakura melihat tanda kemerahan membekas secara melingkar saat menyentuhnya. Tanda yang membekas dari cengkraman Sasuke. Pandangan Sakura kosong, mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi terakhir kali. Ia mengangkat seuntas tali merah itu ke depan muka. Bertanya-tanya siapa pemilik tali ini? mengapa ada padanya? pandangan Sakura lalu mengalih, melihat tali pemberkatan Gaara masih terikat di jari kelingkingnya.

"Sakura, tali milik siapa itu?" Kizashi bertanya. Sakura pun menggeleng tidak tahu. "Kau terlihat aneh? apa terjadi sesuatu saat orang itu datang?"

Sakura menatap Kizashi. Mencoba mengingat kembali, "Pria itu datang lalu..." Sakura terdiam. Lupa. Ia tidak bisa mengingat apapun. "Tiba-tiba ayah datang dan membangunkanku." terangnya.

"Sayang apa kau sakit? Kau pingsan?" Kizashi khawatir. Ia menyentuh kedua bahu Sakura untuk memastikan kondisi tubuh putrinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja ayah..." jawab Sakura, "Aku hanya sedikit pusing dan lemas. Aku benar-benar sehat sebelumnya. Ini aneh... hal yang kuingat, pria itu datang dan berdiri di depan pintu. Disana..." Sakura menunjuk ke arah pintu toko. "Lalu pria itu memperlihatkan wajahnya. Selanjutnya aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi." sambungnya.

"Seperti apa wajahnya?" tanya Kizashi.

Sakura terdiam dan berpikir. Seperti apa wajah Sasuke? pria dengan rambut hitam pendek sepanjang leher..., memiliki mata yang tajam..., kedua onyx kelamnya memancarkan aura misterius. Dan..., secara keseluruhan wajahnya terlihat...

"Tampan." ucap Sakura.

Suasana menjadi hening. Hanya terdengar suara tetesan hujan yang jatuh pada genangan air di luar. Kizashi terdiam memandang kepolosan wajah Sakura. Tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi dan itu menimbulkan beberapa pertanyaan di kepala. Namun, hal yang terpenting bagi Kizashi adalah mendapati bahwa putrinya baik-baik saja.

"Kita akan membicarakan ini nanti." Kizashi menyentuh bahu Sakura. "Sebaiknya kau istirahat. Ayah akan menutup tokonya." Kizashi beranjak dari hadapan putrinya.

.

.

Hujan cukup setia menemani sepanjang hari ini. Gerimis tak kunjung reda saat waktu menjelang malam. Sesekali kilatan petir membelah gelapnya angkasa diiringi suara guntur yang menggelegar. Hiruzen duduk di samping perapian. Ia menghadap bola kaca di atas meja. Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan saat Hiruzen tengah memejamkan mata. Tangan kanan nenek itu mencengkram ujung tongkat jalan miliknya. Mulut Hiruzen bergerak saat ia menggumamkan sebuah mantra. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, Salah satu dari dua cincin batu yang melingkar pada jemarinya menyala. Batu cincin pada jari telunjuk wanita itu memancarkan warna merah.

Mata Hiruzen semakin terpejam erat. Sukmanya sedang menerawang ke tempat lain. Secepat kilat ia menerobos hutan pinus, menelusuri jalan bebatuan dan menemukan sesuatu yang ia cari. Hiruzen melihat sosok Sasuke dari belakang. Namun sosok itu tiba-tiba menghilang dan penerawangan Hiruzen berujung pada hamparan rumput luas, tepatnya di hadapan Greenoch. Alis Hiruzen menyerngit, tidak dapat melihat sosok Sasuke lebih jelas ketika ia mencoba melacaknya lebih jauh.

Hiruzen pun membuka mata, ia mengacungkan jari telunjuk serta jari tengah ke atas permukaan meja. Tangan nenek itu bergerak membentuk sebuah tanda. Kemudian Hiruzen menempatkan telapak tangan tepat di atas tanda tersebut. Perlahan timbul goresan hitam di atas permukaan meja, tanda yang ia bentuk sebelumnya pun terlihat. Tanda itu menyerupai matahari oval dengan lingkaran di tengahnya. Lalu, Hiruzen membacakan mantra pendek, terucap dari mulut namun tak bersuara. Tanda itu kemudian menghilang disertai kepulan asap tipis. Di saat bersamaan bola kaca Hiruzen menampakkan sosok seorang gadis, dia adalah Sakura. Gadis itu sedang mengambar sesuatu di atas ranjang kamarnya. Hiruzen memperhatikan Sakura sejenak sampai ia menggerakkan satu tangannya di atas permukaan bola tersebut.

Tok Tok

Ketukan pintu menginterupsi penerawangan Hiruzen. Wanita itu mengalihkan perhatiannya sekejap lalu menyapu telapak tangannya pada permukaan bola kaca. Penampakan Sakura menghilang. Hiruzen mempersilahkan orang di balik pintu masuk. Kushina menampakkan dirinya. Ia membawa secangkir minuman hangat dan makanan.

"Nek, waktunya makan malam." ucap wanita bersurai indah itu. Bola matanya memijar, memancarkan aura enerjik ketika ia tersenyum. Kushina meletakkan nampan makanan pada meja lain di samping perapian.

"Kita lakukan sekarang." perintan Hiruzen.

"Tapi anda harus makan terlebih dahulu." Kushina memperingatkan.

"Tidak. Jangan menunda hal penting. Keselamatan Konoha tidak menunggu seorang wanita tua menyelesaikan makan malamnya." Hiruzen tegas, terpancar di dalam sorot matanya ketika ia menatap Kushina. "Berikan tanganmu.." Hiruzen mengulurkan tangan. Kushina pun duduk di hadapan wanita tua itu dan menempatkan kedua telapak tangannya di atas telapak tangan Hiruzen.

"Kau siap?" tanya Hiruzen. Kushina pun mengangguk. "Kita akan memperluas perlindungan Greenoch." ucapnya. Mereka pun menutup mata masing-masing dan Hiruzen mulai membacakan sebuah mantra.

.

.

Jauh dari tempat Kushina dan Hiruzen berada. Langkah Sasuke berhenti di tengah padang rumput. Pria itu memandang ke depan. Tidak terlihat apapun di sana kecuali hamparan rumput yang luas diselimuti kabut yang cukup tebal. Namun.., apa yang tampak di depan mata Sasuke tidak bisa mengelabuinya. _Geenoch_ ada di tengah-tengah padang itu. Sasuke berdiri tepat di depan batas suci. Tetesan gerimis yang jatuh pada permukaan air sungai sebesar parit tersebut terdengar jelas olehnya. _Onyx_ Sasuke berubah warna menjadi merah. Penglihatannya menjadi sangat tajam, melihat segala yang tampak beberapa meter jaraknya di depan.

Serigala hitam muncul di balik gelapnya hutan. Ia berdiri di antara dua pohon beringin tua, jalan utama masuk menuju _Greenoch_. Serigala itu menyambut kedatangan Sasuke. Keduanya saling memandang dari kejauhan sampai Sasuke merasakan sesuatu. Ia menoleh ke kanan. Mata Sasuke menerawang. Ada beberapa orang sedang mengintai dari kejauhan. Sebagian dari mereka bersembunyi di balik semak-semak dan bebatuan. Jumlah mereka terhitung, ada sekitar lima orang. Orang-orang itu tengah memperhatikan Sasuke.

 **DEG**

Tiba-tiba dada Sasuke berdenyut. Luka yang tengah ia derita di bagian leher dan dada terasa sakit kembali.

"Tch." Sasuke berdecak dan menekan leher bagian kiri.

Tanda hitam pada lehernya perlahan mulai bekerja dan menjalar. Sasuke menyerngit, segera ia melangkah untuk melewati batas suci, namun langkah kakinya tiba-tiba berhenti. Orang-orang yang mengintai keluar dari tempat persembunyian dan berlari menuju ke arah Sasuke.

.

.

Di dalam pondok Hiruzen, kedua mata mereka terbuka secara bersamaan. Mantra yang Hiruzen salurkan bersama Kushina berhasil diselesaikan. Butiran Keringat keluar dari dahi Kushina meski cuaca di luar dingin. Wanita itu menghela nafas panjang lalu menarik tangannya dari telapak tangan Hiruzen.

"Ini menguras banyak tenagamu." Hiruzen juga mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

Kushina menyeka keringatnya. "Sudah lama aku tidak melakukannya."

"Hanya kau yang bisa membantuku sejauh ini." kata Hiruzen, "Aku tidak bisa mengandalkan biksu kuil, mereka mempunyai tugas masing-masing. Aliran kita berbeda."

Kushina bangkit dari kursi dan menuju meja di samping perapian. Ia mengambil cangkir minuman dan mempersilahkannya pada Hiruzen. Minuman itu mendingin, melewatkan waktu cukup lama untuk menyalurkan semua mantra pelindung _Greenoch_. Hiruzen meneguk minuman itu sedangkan Kushina kembali duduk di kursi semula.

"Dia mirip sepertimu." Hiruzen meletakkan cangkir di samping bola kaca. "Gadis berambut merah muda yang datang beberapa hari yang lalu." sambungnya.

"Maksud anda Sakura?" tanya Kushina.

"Hem.." Hiruzen mengangguk, "Gadis itu memiliki kelebihan, dia bisa terhubung ke dunia roh sama sepertimu." Hiruzen bergerak menyandarkan punggungnya.

"Aku juga merasakan hal itu." sahut Kushina, "Saat aku menyentuh tubuhnya beberapa hari yang lalu, aku merasakan aura di dalam raganya terhubung ke dunia lain."

"Aku mencari jejak penghuni Greenoch melalui dirinya." sahut Hiruzen. Seketika Kushina memasang ekpresi terkejut dan bertanya. "Kau ingat tali pemberkatan miliknya yang hilang?" Tanya Hiruzen.

Kushina mengangguk. "Itu yang membuatnya bisa terhubung."

"Tetapi, tidak semua orang bisa mengalaminya." sahut Hiruzen. "Tali pemberkatan diberikan bagi para peserta upacara suci untuk membentengi mereka dari dunia roh dan menjaga mereka dari hal-hal negatif. Dunia roh berbeda dengan dunia manusia. Bukan hanya roh baik, roh jahat pun berkeliaran di sekitar kita." terang Hiruzen. Kushina sudah cukup memahami hal ini dan ia tetap menyimaknya dengan baik.

"Lalu, apa hubungan Sakura dengan makhluk itu? apa keduanya terhubung?" tanya Kushina. "Aku merasakan aura lain di dalam tubuh Sakura."

"Ya, mereka terhubung. Roh itu menyerupai makhluk. Bukan, lebih dari itu. Dia dapat berubah wujud sama seperti manusia dan melakukan kontak dengan kita. Dia telah menyentuh tubuh Sakura secara langsung. Aku tidak tahu sebabnya. Itu yang sedang kupikirkan." terang Hiruzen. "Aku memanfaatkan gadis itu untuk melacak jejak. Akhir-akhir ini makhluk itu menampakkan tanda-tanda keberadan mereka.. Bahkan di saat dunia roh dan manusia tidak terhubung."

"Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan kerusakan ladang para petani?" tanya Kushina.

Hiruzen mengangguk. Ia menoleh dan melihat ke arah jendela. Di saat bersamaan suara guntur terdengar. "Cepat atau lambat, desa kita membutuhkannya." ucap Hiruzen.

.

.

Sakura mengulang-ngulang goresan pensilnya pada selembar kertas. Gadis itu menghabiskan waktu di dalam kamar setelah makan malam bersama Kizashi. Sakura duduk di atas ranjang dan bersandar. Selimut menutupi sebagian kakinya hingga paha. Wajah Sakura tampak tenang ketika ia sedang menuangkan imajinasinya dalam setiap goresan pensil yang saling terhubung. Sketsa itu mengabadikan momen dimana Sakura tengah membuat roti bersama Gaara. Hal spesial yang terjadi hari ini tidak akan terlewatkan begitu saja. Begitu pula dengan keanehan yang terjadi sore tadi.

Tiba-tiba Gerakan tangan Sakura terhenti. Rasa ngilu yang ditimbulkan oleh cengkraman Sasuke masih terasa. Ia pun menyentuh pergelangan tangan di dalam keheningan. Sakura Mengingat pembicaraanya bersama Kizashi di ruang makan. Sosok pria berjubah menjadi topik pembahasan mereka. Kizashi telah memeriksa ke semua sudut toko dan rumah namun tidak menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Kondisi toko maupun rumah mereka aman. Segala kecurigaan yang tertuju pada seorang pencuri tidak bisa dibuktikan. Lalu apa maksud kedatangan pria berjubah itu? Sakura maupun Kizashi masih mempertanyakannya hingga detik ini. Sakura tidak bisa mengingat apapun sehingga petunjuk tidak dapat disimpulkan. Hanya wajah Sasuke yang teringat di kepala Sakura. Kedua mata pria itu begitu tajam sehingga sulit untuk dilupakan.

 _Tidak bisa mengingat apapun_

Hal itu membuat Sakura mengingat Hiruzen. Wanita tua itu pernah menerawang dirinya dan mengatakan bahwa ingatan Sakura terhapus. Sakura curiga hal ini terjadi untuk kedua kalinya. Bahwa Sasuke dan sosok misterius yang ia lihat di tengah telaga adalah sosok yang sama. Lamunan Sakura pun terpecah. Gadis itu langsung mengambil kertas baru yang tertumpuk di bawah sketsa sebelumnya. Sejenak Sakura terdiam. Memberi waktu otaknya sebelum mencurahkan apa yang ia bayangkan ke dalam gambar. Tangan Sakura memulai ancang-ancang, pensil yang ia genggam mulai membuat goresan.

Dimulai dari bentuk kepala. Lalu berlanjut pada wajah, dimana kedua mata tajam tersebut menggambarkan ciri dari Sasuke. Wajah Sakura begitu serius saat membuat sketsa itu. Kemudian ia mengambar hidung Sasuke yang mancung serta bibir yang ia gambarkan dengan tipis. Rambut dan Garis rahang yang tegas membingkai wajah Sasuke ketika Sakura mempertebal arsirannya. Tak lupa dengan jubah yang Sasuke kenakan. Sakura sangat mengingatnya, jubah itu sama seperti yang ia lihat di dalam mimpi. Sakura menghapus sedikit garis lalu meniup sisa kotorannya. Tangan gadis itu bergerak mengibas-ngibaskan permukaan gambar. Dalam waktu singkat sketsa Sasuke selesai dibuat.

Sakura memandang dalam keheningan. _Emerald_ -nya terpaku cukup lama. Memperhatikan wajah itu. Ingatannya kembali terputar saat ia melihat Sasuke secara langsung siang tadi. Sakura pun menoleh, memandang seuntas tali pemberkatan yang ia letakkan di samping lentera tidur. Sejauh ini, ia menyimpulkan bahwa Sasuke lah yang membawa tali itu padanya. Selebihnya Sakura tidak mengingat apapun. Apa yang telah Sasuke lakukan dan mengapa pria itu terus mengusik benaknya hingga saat ini.

Sakura merengkuh pergelangan tangannya sejenak, kemudian ia menyandarkan kepala dan terpejam. Gadis itu menghela nafas dalam-dalam untuk mencapai rileks. Sakura membuka mata kembali dan mengangkat tangan kanan, memperhatikan jari kelingking dimana tali merah itu sebagai pusatnya. Cukup lama Sakura terhanyut ke dalam lamunan sampai ia bangkit dan turun dari ranjang.

Sakura mengambil lem di atas meja lalu mendekati dinding kamar, tempat dimana semua sketsa buatannya tertempel saling menumpuk di sana. Ia menempelkan sketsa terakhirnya bersama Gaara pada dinding itu. _Emerald_ Sakura pun melirik ke arah samping, melihat sketsa bunga mawar yang ia buat beberapa hari yang lalu. Gadis itu mundur selangkah dan memandang sketsa mawar tersebut. Cukup lama Sakura terdiam sampai akhirnya ia tersenyum. Sesuatu muncul di kepalanya.

Gadis itu lalu mendekati dinding kembali, ia menempel sketsa Sasuke tepat di tengah-tengah semua sketsa dan beranjak menuju ranjang.

.

.

Sasuke tengah berdiri di antara lima orang yang tersungkur di hamparan rumput. Orang-orang itu kalah telak dan tidak sadarkan diri setelah mencoba menyerang Sasuke. Entah masih bernyawa atau tidak. Sasuke berhasil menghentikan mereka dengan kekuatannya. Wujud Sasuke berubah. Sayap sebelah kiri makhluk setengah manusia itu menutup. Tanda menyilang di wajahnya terlihat. Bibir Sasuke menghitam begitu pula dengan bola matanya yang masih memijar merah. Jubah Sasuke terlepas. Menampakkan kain yang terobek ke segala sisi itu masih membalut tubuhnya. Gerimis hujan menghujam di antara sela-sela kulit Sasuke. Darah mengalir dari luka yang ia derita. Tanda hitam yang telah menjalar ke permukaan tubuh membuat luka itu terasa sangat sakit. Sasuke tengah menahan luka itu dalam wujud setengah manusia. Ia pun ambruk dan berlutut. Bola mata serta bibirnya kembali berubah warna seperti semula.

Sasuke melihat ke depan. Sang serigala datang mendekat beberapa meter dari tempat ia berdiri. Sasuke pun berusaha bangkit dan menyeret langkahnya ke depan, ia melangkahi batas suci dengan pijakan kaki yang tampak goyah. Srigala itu semakin mendekat pada Sasuke. Keduanya bertemu dan Sasuke langsung tumbang, spontan serigala menopang tubuh itu. Sayap Sasuke pun menyusut, pria itu terlihat lemah tidak berdaya.

.

* * *

.

Esok hari tiba. Terik mentari memijar di ufuk timur. Hujan berhenti, burung-burung ikut berkicau menyambut langit yang tampak cerah kembali. Sisa-sisa air hujan menggenangi jalanan Konoha dan membasahi seluruh dedaunan. Hujan semalam membuat sungai membludak dengan arus yang deras. Penduduk melakukan aktifitas mereka seperti biasa.

Langkah Sakura begitu tegas saat ia menuruni tangga dengan cepat. Gadis itu mengenakan gaun polos hijau muda, tanpa lengan dengan rok yang berkibar sepanjang lutut. Wajah Sakura cerah, kedua _emerald_ -nya jernih dan sejuk. Ia menuju gudang di belakang toko roti. Sakura membuka pintu lalu berkacak pinggang. Ia mencari beberapa pot bunga milik Kizashi di dekat peti barang. Sakura menemukan beberapa pot dan menyiapkan peralatan menanam seperti skop, ember, serta alat penyiram.

"Ayah." Sakura muncul dari balik pintu penghubung antara dapur toko dan rumah mereka. Gadis itu mengenakan topi anyaman bundar dengan pita cokelat di bagian belakang. Tak lupa Sakura membawa masker bersamanya.

Kizashi yang tengah menyiapkan adonan kue menengok ke arah pintu. "Wow. Ayah merasakan musim semi di dalam rumah." Kizashi memuji penampilan putrinya.

Sakura pun tersenyum. "Aku akan pergi ke tempat Ino, ayah. Aku akan kembali segera mungkin."

"Tidak masalah jika kau memerlukan waktu lebih lama sayang." Kizashi melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Ia tengah mengaduk adonan kue cukup banyak.

"Aku hanya ingin membeli bibit bunga mawar." terang Sakura.

Sekejap Kizashi langsung menoleh. Membeli bibit bunga? Kizashi memastikan ia tidak salah dengar. "Ayah tidak tahu untuk apa bibit itu tapi... apa kau yakin?"

"Tentu." Sakura tersenyum. "Sampai nanti yah..." gadis itu beranjak pergi, meninggalkan wajah Kizashi yang menyiratkan seribu tanya.

.

.

Sepanjang jalanan Konoha Sakura menikmati cerahnya mentari. Semua orang tahu siapa gadis merah muda yang berjalan seorang diri itu. Walau wajahnya tertutup masker, penampilan Sakura cukup mengundang perhatian penduduk sekitar. Beberapa sapaan tertuju padanya seiring langkah kaki Sakura menuju tempat Ino.

Lima belas menit berjalan, Sakura pun tiba di depan toko bunga Yamanaka. Gadis itu berhenti sejenak dan merapatkan ikatan maskernya lebih kencang. Tampak beberapa tanaman hias merambat pada dinding depan toko Yamanaka, keindahan kelopak mereka menyambut setiap pengunjung yang datang. Bunga _glory morning_ atau biasa disebut dengan bunga terompet memancarkan warna ungu yang memberi aroma kesegaran saat Sakura berjalan di sepanjang teras. Berbagai macam bunga juga dipajang memenuhi serambi depan. Warna-warni bunga tulip menjadi pusat perhatian Sakura saat ia menuju pintu masuk.

"Aku memesan tiga tangkai anggrek bulan."

Ino tengah melayani seorang wanita setengah baya. Toko bunga Yamanaka lumayan besar. Interior di dalamnya serba kayu. Beragam bunga tertata cantik memenuhi tempat itu. Lonceng berbunyi ketika Sakura membuka pintu dan masuk. Ino menoleh sekejap dan Sakura melambaikan tangan padanya, gadis itu menunggu Ino menyiapkan pesanan pelanggan sambil melihat-lihat bunga dari jarak satu meter dan tidak menyentuh satu pun dari mereka.

"Tiga anggrek bulan. Silahkan nyonya..." Ino menyerahkan anggrek yang telah dibungkus rapi menggunakan kertas.

"Oh... bunga yang sangat indah..." wanita itu menerimanya dengan wajah kagum. "Nona Yugao pasti akan senang melihatnya." Ia memberikan dua keping perak pada Ino. Sekejap Sakura menoleh saat mendengar nama Yugao.

"Tentu." Ino tersenyum hangat. Ia mengambil dua keping logam dan menyerahkan kembaliannya. "Semoga Yugao lekas sembuh." ucap Ino.

"Terimakasih. Sampai jumpa." wanita itu beranjak pergi. Ia meninggalkan meja kasir dan melewati Sakura yang tengah berdiri di samping rumah kaca. Keduanya saling mengangguk ketika mata mereka bertemu. Sakura menuju meja kasir saat pintu terbuka dan wanita itu keluar dari toko.

"Aku tidak percaya ini." Ino memandang Sakura yang mendekati meja kasir. "Apa yang membuat gadis merah muda ini datang ke toko bunga Yamanaka?"

"Ino, siapa wanita itu?" Sakura balik bertanya.

"Dia pengasuh Yugao sejak kecil." jawab Ino. "Pelanggan toko kami, dia selalu membeli bunga anggrek di sini."

"Emmm..." Sakura mengangguk-ngangguk. Sekejap sesuatu terpikir olehnya. "Jadi, Yugao sedang sakit?" tanya gadis itu.

"Kudengar begitu." Ino mengedikkan bahunya. Sakura terdiam dan berpikir. Seketika ia mengingat Gaara. Apa mungkin teman yang...

"Hei, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Ino menginterupsi batin Sakura. "Angin apa yang membawamu ke sini. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku ingin membeli bibit bunga." Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya.

Ekspresi Ino langsung berubah, "Haah? apa kepalamu membentur sesuatu?" Ino tak percaya dengan apa yang terlontar dari mulut sahabatnya.

"Aku serius." Sakura menoleh dan mengerutkan alis. "Aku ingin membeli bibit mawar putih. Berikan padaku sekarang agar aku bisa pergi dari sini secepatnya." Sakura menutup hidungnya dengan punggung telapak tangan. Berada di dalam ruangan itu membuatnya tidak begitu nyaman.

Ino pun bersedekap. "Beritahu aku apa yang ada di kepalamu saat ini." wajah Ino penuh rasa ingin tahu sehingga Sakura menghela nafas.

"Dengar." Sakura lebih mendekat pada meja kasir. "Aku ingin menanam bungaku sendiri untuk kuberikan pada Gaara."

Seketika Ino menautkan sebelas alisnya tinggi-tinggi dan berdengus geli.

"Apanya yang lucu?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau serius? pesta perayaan akan tiba tiga hari lagi dan kau ingin menanam bunga?" Ino menekankan nadanya pada kalimat menanan bunga. "Beruntung pesta perayaan tahun ini hanya diundur beberapa hari saja. Bagaimana jika kita harus mengundur lebih lama sampai mawar milikmu merekah? apa kau tidak punya ide yang lebih baik dari ini?" omel Ino.

"Kau baru saja mengutarakan idemu sendiri." Sakura menunjuk Ino. "Aku tidak mengharapkan perayaan itu diundur atau semacamnya."

"Lalu apa rencanamu? kau tahu itu hal yang mustahil. Lagipula untuk apa repot-repot menanam bunga jika kau bisa membelinya dari sini. Kau cukup paham dengan kondisimu, no-na a-ler-gi ser-buk sa-ri." Ino menekankan nadanya.

Sakura pun memberengut. "Tidak ada yang mustahil." gadis itu menyandarkan sikunya pada meja kasir. Ia menatap Ino dengan ekspresi wajah serius. "Aku tahu bagaimana menumbuhkan mawar milikku hanya dalam waktu beberapa hari." Sakura tersenyum misterius dan Ino menautkan alisnya lagi.

"Apa?"

"Greenoch."

BRAK!

Seketika Ino menggebrak meja dan Sakura tersentak kaget.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan!" tunjuk Ino. "Lupakan ini nona. Kau bisa mengambil bunga dari sini dan tidak menambah masalah baru."

"Oh, ayolah..." sahut Sakura. "Aku hanya ingin sesuatu yang spesial untuk orang yang spesial. Apa aku salah?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Tapi caramu itu..., Kau ingat apa yang terjadi padamu saat terakhir kali berkunjung ke sana?"

"Aku belum memberitahumu apa rencananya..." sahut Sakura.

Ino langsung melambaikan tangan. "Tidak perlu. Aku bisa membaca apa isi di dalam kepalamu. Sakura..., ini terlalu beresiko. Kau tahu peraturan desa kan?"

"Aku tahu..." Sakura pun menempel pada meja kasir dan menyondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. Gadis itu menatap Ino penuh keyakin..., "Aku tahu toko Yamanaka melakukan ini. Kalian mengambil beberapa tanah dari Greenoch dan membawanya pulang." suara Sakura merendah.

Mata Ino langsung melebar. "Darimana kau mengetahuinya?"

"Jadi tebakanku benar. Hihi..." Sakura menampakkan deretan gigi dan Ino mengambil langkah mundur.

"Kau mempermainkanku." Ino bersedekap kembali. Memandang Sakura dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Lihat, betapa suburnya bunga-bunga di sini. Orang-orang bertanya metode apa yang digunakan keluarga Yamanaka untuk merawat kebun bunga mereka."

"Itu masa lalu. Sekarang kami bisa merawat seluruh bunga-bunga ini dengan baik tanpa cara itu."

"Aku tidak meragukan keahlian keluarga Yamanaka." Sakura mengangkat jempolnya dan tersenyum. "Tapi terkadang kita memang memerlukan bantuan dari luar."

"Jika kau mengatakan ini pada siapapun, kau akan berakhir di dalam rumah kaca itu." Ino menunjuk rumah kaca berukuran sepuluh meter persegi di dalam ruangan tokonya. Berbagai tanaman bunga ada di dalam kotak kaca itu. Cukup membuat Sakura dibanjiri luapan ingus selama tiga hari jika ia masuk ke dalam dan membuka maskernya.

"Kau bisa mempercayaiku." Sakura mengancing mulunya sendiri. "Sekarang berikan bibit bunganya dan kita akan membahas kapan waktu yang tepat pergi ke sana."

"Asal kau tau. Mawar putih sangat langka. Kami tidak mempunyai bibitnya."

BRAK!

Sakura langsung menggebrak meja dan Ino pun tersentak kaget.

"Mengapa kau tidak mengatakannya sejak awal?" protes Sakura.

"Aku terlalu kagum dengan ide gilamu itu." jawab Ino. Kedua gadis itu saling memandang dan suasana menjadi hening.

Mata Sakura menyipit. "Kau berbohong..."

"Tidak."

 _ **Klinting... klinting...**_

Seseorang datang. Kedua gadis itu menoleh dan melihat seorang pria berdiri di depan pintu.

"Hai." pria itu tersenyum. Sakura maupun Ino terpaku dengan kedatangan Sai. Lihatlah wajah Ino yang menegang itu. Ada sesuatu yang tersirat di dalamnya.

"Oh. Hai Sai." sapa Sakura. Sai mendekat ke arah meja kasir dan Sakura langsung melirik Ino.

"Apa yang kau cari Sai?" Sakura berbasa-basi. Ino berdiri dengan wajah sedikit kaku saat Sai tersenyum padanya.

"Aku melihat tulip di depan teras toko dan aku menginginkannya." ucap Sai.

"Aku tidak tahu jika pria sepertimu menyukai bunga." sahut Sakura. "Tidak kah ini cukup aneh, Ino?" Sakura melempar senyum pada Ino.

Sai menoleh ke arah Sakura. "Aku juga tidak tahu jika berat badanmu tidak seringan kelihatannya." ucapan Sai memudarkan senyuman Sakura dalam sekejap. "Bukankah terlalu cepat jika kau sedang menilaiku nona?" Sai tersenyum. Ino langsung memalingkan wajah dan sedikit menggigit bibirnya.

"Baiklah jika penilaianku salah..." Sakura memalingkan wajah dan kembal memandang ke arah Ino. "Hei, kenapa kau diam saja? Kau membuat pria spesial di sebelahku ini menunggu." Sakura tersenyum licik.

Ino menatap malas ke arah Sakura. "Akan kusiapkan bunganya. Mohon tunggu sebentar." Ino beranjak dari meja kasir dan menyeret Sakura menuju teras.

"Sakura, apa-apaan kau?!" nada Ino penuh penekanan dengan mata yang mendelik.

"Apa? aku tidak melakukan apa-apa..." Sakura menengok ke arah jendela. Sai sedang menunggu mereka di dalam sambil melihat-lihat bunga. "Aku tahu detak jantungmu bekerja cepat saat ini." Sakura menyentuh dada Ino dan menggerakkan kedua alisnya naik turun dua kali. Ino seakan ingin memasukkan gadis itu ke dalam ruang kaca sekarang juga.

"Jika kau ingin menekanku. Itu tidak akan berguna." tunjuk Ino.

"Aku memperhatikanmu." ucap Sakura. "Sepanjang perjalanan menuju Greenoch. Kau tidak bisa menyembunyikannya dariku." Sakura tersenyum tipis. Kedua gadis itu saling bertatapan selama beberapa detik,

"Kau tidak akan mendapatkan bibit bunga dariku dan kau tidak akan pergi ke Greenoch." ancam Ino.

"Baiklah." Sakura tersenyum. "Mari kita mengenal Sai lebih jauh." Gadis itu bergerak ke arah pintu dan spontan Ino langsung menahannya.

"Aku belum pernah begitu ingin menendang bokongmu sebelumnya." ucap Ino.

"Ayolah..., kau membuat Sai menunggu di dalam." Sakura mengedikkan dagu ke arah pintu.

Ino menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Kau akan mendapatkan bibit mawar putih. Tapi..." Ino menekankan nada suaranya. "Aku tidak mau membohongi paman atau menanggung resiko dari ide gilamu."

"Setuju." sahut Sakura.

"Tunggu di sini." Ino langsung mengalih dari hadapan Sakura dan masuk ke dalam toko.

Sakura menunggu di teras, ia melihat Ino sedang mengatakan sesuatu pada Sai dari balik jendela. Ino masuk ke dalam halaman rumahnya dan keluar beberapa menit kemudian, gadis pirang itu membawa satu kantung kertas menuju pintu toko dan keluar menghampiri Sakura.

"Ambil ini." Ino menyodorkan bibit mawar putih pada Sakura. "Bibit ini langka. Kami mengembangkannya dalam jumlah terbatas. Aku hanya memberimu 3 bibit." terang Ino.

"Ini lebih daripada cukup. Kau yang terbaik Ino. Terimakasih..." Sakura mendekap kantung bibit itu penuh semangat.

"Mengapa harus mawar putih? ada banyak mawar merah di dalam sana jika kau mau."

"Spesial untuk orang yang spesial." Sakura mengembangkan senyumannya.

"Ada keperluan lain?" tanya Ino.

"Kurasa tidak." Sakura menggeleng "Pelanggan spesialmu sudah menunggu." Sakura mengarahkan jempolnya ke arah jendela.

"Sakura, aku sudah memperingatkanmu. Sebaiknya pikirkan dua kali." ucap Ino.

"Semua akan berjalan dengan sempurna." Sakura mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Dengan siapa kau akan pergi ke sana?" tanya Ino.

"Sedang kupikirkan." Sakura melangkah.

"Beritahu aku jika kau akan pergi." Ino tidak sampai hati membiarkan Sakura pergi seorang diri.

Sakura pun mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Aku pergi. Selamat menikmati waktu yang ada." gadis itu mengecupkan bibirnya ke depan dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan toko Ino.

.

.

Matahari kian menyengat saat hari menjelang siang. Satu jam berlalu setelah Sakura meninggalkan toko bunga Yamanaka. Gadis itu menelusuri jalan desa sambil membawa bibit bunga pemberian Ino. Pandangan Sakura mengedar, butiran keringat menetes pada dahi lebarnya di bawah perlindungan topi bundar. Sakura sedang mencari Naruto, ia berkeliling ke beberapa tempat yang biasa dikunjungi pria jabrik itu. Sedikit harapan untuk bisa berpapasan dengan Gaara namun sang pujaan hatinya tidak menampakkan diri di sepanjang penelusuran mencari jejak Naruto. Bahkan Sakura tidak melihat sosok Gaara saat ia melewati kediaman keluarga Nara. Sakura berkunjung ke rumah Naruto sebelumnya. Kushina mengatakan bahwa putranya sedang tidak ada di rumah. Wanita itu mempersilahkan Sakura untuk menunggu namun Sakura menolak dan memilih mencari Naruto sendiri. Tidak ada waktu lagi, matahari semakin bergerak ke atas dan Sakura tidak mau menyia-nyiakan waktunya.

"Woah... panas sekali..."

Sekelompok pemuda Konoha sedang berlatih pedang di tepi sungai. Mereka mengambil waktu istirahat dan berpencar menuju parit kecil yang teletak beberapa jarak dari tempat latihan. Parit buatan itu hanya sepanjang satu meter dari garis sungai. Aliran airnya terhubung dan membentuk kubangan di bagian ujungnya. Mereka menancapkan jagak bambu dan menggantungkan keranjang berisi banyak ketimun. Keranjang itu dicelupkan di dalam genangan air sungai sehingga beberapa waktu ke depan mereka bisa menikmati sensasi kesegaran yang dihasilkan.

Rambut kuning Naruto sangat menyolok di antara pemuda di sana. Salah satu dari mereka mengangkat keranjang ketimun dari dalam air. Naruto dan lainnya mengambil ketimun itu lalu menyantapnya. Bunyi 'Kress!' terdengar saat Naruto menggigit ujung ketimun penuh kenikmatan.

"Woaaa... segarnya..." gumam para pria itu.

Sakura melintasi jalan di dekat sungai. Ia menoleh ke arah bawah saat mendengar suara tawa para pria. Warna rambut Naruto sangat mencolok dan target pun terkunci. Sakura langsung mengerem langkah dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

"Narutoooooooo...!"

gadis itu berseru sehingga semua pemuda menoleh ke arahnya, termasuk Naruto yang batal menggigit ketimun itu lagi.

Sakura melambaikan tangan dari kejahuan. Para pria langsung bertanya pada Naruto dan beberapa di antara mereka ada yang menggoda atau pun bersiul. Seperti pemuda dengan potongan rambut bagai tempurung kelapa itu. Giginya bersinar ketika ia ikut melambaikan tangan ke arah Sakura.

"Yo!" Naruto mengangkat tangan. Sakura pun menyusul ke tepi sungai. Ia melewati jalan turunan dengan langkah hati-hati.

"Jemput gadis itu kawan..." godaan tertuju pada Naruto. Pria jabrik itu menggigit timunnya lalu menghampiri Sakura dengan wajah datar-datar saja.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana..." Sakura memperhatikan langkah kakinya. Naruto pun mengulurkan tangan, Sakura meraih tangan Naruto lalu meloncat dari atas.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku perlu bantuanmu." Sakura langsung menarik tangan Naruto dan siulan tertuju pada keduanya. Sakura maupun Naruto tidak memperdulikan godaan itu, mereka berdiri di tepi sungai, menjahui para pria yang kini asik beradu ketajaman pedang dan panah mereka.

"UHUUUUK!"

Naruto tersedak ketimun setelah Sakura menjelaskan maksud tujuannya. Pria itu berusaha menelan ludah sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya sendiri.

"Kau bercanda?!" Naruto menyerngit. "Untuk apa jauh-jauh mengambil tanah Grenooch hanya untuk menanam bunga?" Naruto terheran-heran.

"Pelankan suaramu..." tegur Sakura. Untung air sungai mengalir begitu deras, suaranya menyatu bersama lingkungan sekitar.

"Ada banyak tanah di sekitar sini. Lihat ini!" Naruto menunjuk ke bawah, tepat dimana kaki mereka berpijak. "Kau bisa mengambil tanah ini sebanyak yang kau mau."

"Bukan itu tujuanku..." sahut Sakura. "Kau pikir aku bodoh? untuk apa aku susah-susah mencarimu sampai ke sini jika itu solusinya."

"Lalu apa tujuanmu sebenarnya? aku tidak mau repot-repot mengantarmu ke sana jika alasanmu tidak masuk akal."

"Ini urusan para gadis." Sakura menjeda ucapannya dengan sorot mata tajam. "Intinya. Aku ingin menumbuhkan bibit ini dalam waktu tiga hari. Aku harus mencobanya. Ha-rus.." Sakura menekankan kalimat harus.

"Urusan para gadis yang seperti apa sampai perlu melanggar aturan desa?" tanya Naruto. "Kau tahu itu kan? Lagipula baru dua hari yang lalu kita pergi ke sana. Bahkan tali ini belum dilepas..." Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Ayolah..., kau harus menolongku..." Sakura tidak punya pilihan selain memasang wajah memohon. Terdengar sedikit bumbu rengekan dalam kalimat permintaan yang diucapkan berkali-kali. Sehingga membuat Bibir Naruto memberengut ke depan. Pria itu pun menghela nafas sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Baiklah..."

"Benarkah?!" wajah Sakura kembali cerah. "Apa kita bisa berangkat siang ini?"

"Tidak." tolak Naruto. "Terlalu beresiko. Kita akan pergi setelah matahari terbenam."

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku bergantung padamu."

"Lalu aku bergantung pada siapa?" Naruto mengerling malas.

"Kau bisa bergantung pada..." Sakura berpikir. "Mie ramen. Aku akan membuatkannya khusus untukmu. Spesial."

"Naruto!"

Seseorang memanggil, waktu istirahat usai. Para pria akan melanjutkan latihan mereka.

"Sepakat." Naruto setuju. "Kita bertemu di jembatan jam sembilan."

Sakura mengangguk. Naruto pun beranjak pergi dan bergabung bersama pemuda lainnya.


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Icha-Icha Fairy**

 **Part 5**

 _enjoy_

* * *

.

Menjelang malam. Sakura mempersiapkan diri. Gadis itu memasukkan segala perlengkapan yang ia perlukan ke dalam tas. Korek, lentera, obat-obatan, pisau, sekop mini, karung, bahkan kain sepanjang dua meter yang biasa digunakan Kizashi untuk menghangatkan kaki saat duduk di dekat perapian. Tas rangsel berukuran sedang milik Sakura terisi penuh. Tak lupa gadis itu memakai masker. Ia juga mengenakan jaket tebal mengingat udara malam akan terasa menusuk kulit.

Sakura pergi tanpa larangan Kizashi. Bukan kerena sang ayah mengijinkannya pergi begitu saja. Bukan. Yang menjadi alasannya adalah..., Kizashi tidak tahu jika Sakura akan pergi ke _Greenoch_ malam ini. Sakura berbohong. Ia meminta ijin untuk bermalam di rumah Ino. Urusan para gadis menjadi alasanya. Kizashi mengijikan dan tidak curiga sedikitpun.

Tepat pukul delapan malam. Sakura memandang dinding kamar sebelum ia beranjak meninggalkan rumah. Sketsa bunga mawar yang tertempel pada dinding itu membuat kedua _emerald_ -nya terpaku cukup lama.

"Aku akan mendapatkanmu." gumam Sakura.

Sejenak ia memandang semua sketsa yang tertempel di sana. Kisah cintanya akan dimulai dari sekarang. Sakura pun menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia melihat ke sisi lain, sketsa wajah Sasuke sempat mencuri perhatian gadis itu sejenak.

"..."

"Baiklah..." Sakura menjinjing tas rangselnya. "Greenoch kami datang." gadis itu meninggalkan kamar. Ia pamit setelah mengatakan pada Kizashi bahwa ia akan kembali keesokan paginya. Tekad Sakura bulat. Tidak butuh banyak pertimbangan ketika gadis itu memutuskan sesuatu yang sudah menjadi kehendaknya.

Sakura tiba di jembatan Konoha setelah berjalan lebih dari lima belas menit. Bintang-bintang bertebaran di langit ketika Sakura mendongak ke atas. Jalanan desa mulai sepi. Sakura tidak mengajak Ino. Ia tidak ingin melibatkan sahabatnya terlalu jauh. Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto pun muncul, pemuda itu melambaikan tangan seiring ia mendekat. Naruto membawa barang bawaan lebih sedikit jika dibandingkan milik Sakura. Ia hanya membawa tas kecil yang terbuat dari bahan karung goni, diselempangkan di belakang punggungnya. Tak lupa Naruto membawa pedang yang diikatkan pada sisi pinggang. Ia juga mengenakan jaket kulit sama seperti Sakura.

"Kau bisa menimbang keputusanmu sebelum kita berangkat." ucap Naruto.

"Ayo kita pergi." ekspresi Sakura yakin di balik masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Kita tidak akan melewati gerbang utama. Orang-orang sedang memperketat penjagaan desa." terang Naruto, "Kita lewat jalan tikus."

Sakura pun mengangguk, ia melangkah mendahului Naruto. Keduanya meninggalkan jembatan dan tiba di lokasi pertanian dua puluh menit kemudian.

.

Daerah pinggiran desa Konoha begitu sepi. Sedikit penerangan yang ada di sepanjang jalan lahan pertanian. Naruto tidak mengizinkan Sakura menghidupkan lentera. Keduanya cukup berhati-hati untuk menghindari penduduk yang sedang berpatroli di sepanjang perbatasan desa. Sesekali mereka melihat satu atau dua orang petani yang sedang memeriksa perairan ladang. Para petani rutin melakukan kegiatan itu di waktu yang sama dan Naruto sudah menghafal kebiasaan mereka. Area Konohagakure begitu luas. Wilayah mereka mencakup lokasi di luar desa dan Greenoch termasuk di dalamnya.

"Aku merasa, jumlah orang yang berpatroli lebih banyak dari biasanya..." Sakura memecah keheningan."

"Seperti yang kau lihat." sahut Naruto, keduanya terus berjalan hingga tiba di daerah ladang jagung. "Ah lewat sini..." Naruto berbelok dan masuk ke dalam ladang. Sakura mengikuti di belakang, gadis itu berpegangan pada lengan Naruto ketika mereka menelusuri rerimbunan tanaman jagung. Ini cukup menegangkan dan merupakan pengalaman pertama untuk Sakura.

Keduanya berhenti di ujung sisi ladang. Kepala Naruto menjulur keluar, melihat situasi di sekitar perbatasan desa. Terlihat dua pria sedang duduk di samping pagar kayu pembatas lahan pertanian.

"Sebaiknya kita menunggu." bisik Naruto, ia berjongkok di samping Sakura.

"Sampai kapan mereka ada di sana?" Sakura ikut mengintip dari balik tanaman jagung.

Naruto membuka jam arloji miliknya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh malam kurang lima menit. "Sebentar lagi orang-orang itu akan berganti jaga." ucap Naruto.

Mereka pun menunggu di dalam keheningan. Nyamuk-nyamuk beterbangan di sekitar wajah mereka. Bunyi 'ngguuuuung' dari kebisingan nyamuk-nyamuk itu membuat Naruto maupun Sakura ingin menepukkan tangan ke segala arah. Beberapa benjolan merah muncul di permukaan wajah mereka. Seakan menjadi awal mula rintangan menuju Greenoch. Naruto mengerucutkan mulutnya dan menoleh ke arah kiri. Ada beberapa jagung menjulur di samping kepala pemuda itu. Tak segan-segan Naruto memetik jagung tersebut dan Sakura yang berjongkok dihadapnya hanya memasang wajah malas.

Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto kembali membuka arloji, ia melihat jarum panjang bergerak di angka dua belas. Tepat pukul setengah sepuluh malam, dua orang yang berjaga di sekitar area itu beranjak dari pagar pertanian. Mereka masuk ke dalam desa melewati ladang jagung.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kenapa kita lewat sini?" ucap satu di antara mereka.

"Ini lebih baik daripada harus memutari ladang." sahut yang satunya.

"Tapi di sini banyak nyamuk."

"Kau ini pria bukan? dasar manja..."

Naruto dan Sakura tidak bergerak saat dua pria itu melewati mereka beberapa meter jaraknya di samping kanan. Beruntung tanaman jagung tumbuh dengan lebat. Naruto pun memberi kode, ia dan Sakura menyelundup dan keluar dari sela-sela tanaman. Tepat di depan mereka berdiri pagar kayu pembatas, keduanya bergerak ke arah kiri lalu melompati pagar itu bersama-sama.

.

.

Malam semakin panjang. Sakura dan Naruto menelusuri hutan pinus Konoha sebelum mereka tiba di kaki bukit bebatuan. Keheningan terjadi ketika keduanya tidak saling mengobrol. Lentera yang Sakura bawa menerangi setiap langkah mereka. Pandangan keduanya lurus ke depan dan mereka terhanyut ke dalam pikiran masing-masing. Hanya terdengar suara burung hantu, jangkrik atau pun binatang lain yang menggerakkan semak-semak, sering membuat Sakura terkejut sehingga gadis itu berjalan di samping Naruto dengan jarak yang mepet.

"Kenapa? kau takut?" Naruto memecah keheningan.

"Tidak. Aku hanya belum terbiasa." Sakura memasang wajah tegar walau di dalam hati ia cukup was-was. Suasana hutan Konoha begitu sunyi senyap. Tidak bisa diprediksi jika mereka akan bertemu hantu, kawanan serigala, beruang, atau...

"Tidak ada babi hutan di sekitar hutan ini kan?" binatang itu yang paling dikhawatirkan Sakura saat ini. Semua orang tahu babi hutan mengejar manusia tanpa ada aba-aba yang pasti. Mereka muncul dari semak-semak begitu saja dan di saat itulah sebaiknya kita cari jalan masing-masing.

"Kudengar, mereka mendapat satu ekor saat berburu di hutan ini minggu lalu." Naruto mengedikkan bahu, entah sedang menakuti Sakura atau cerita itu memang nyata adanya.

"Bagaimana jika ada babi hutan mengejar kita?" pikiran buruk mulai mencemari kepala Sakura.

"Tentu saja lari atau kita bisa memanjat pohon." Naruto menunjuk ke atas dan di saat bersamaan angin berhembus menggerakkan seluruh pepohonan. Seketika bulu kuduk Sakura bergidik, gadis itu berjalan lebih dekat pada Naruto dan menahan dirinya untuk tidak menengok kanan maupun kiri.

Mereka pun terus melanjutkan perjalanan hingga jarak beberapa kilometer ke depan. Naruto dan Sakura mengambil waktu istirahat sejenak dan mereka membuat api unggun. Udara malam semakin dingin menjelang pukul sebelas malam. Naruto tengah membakar dua jagung yang ia ambil saat bersembunyi di ladang sebelumnya.

Sakura melamun, gadis itu memandang api unggun sambil membayangkan ketika mereka tiba di Greenoch nantinya. Ia akan mengambil tanah dari sana dan menumbuhkan bibir mawar miliknya. Sakura merengkuh kedua kakinya dan menyandarkan dagu pada lutut. Bayang-bayang wajah Gaara memenuhi kepala Sakura, gadis itu terhanyut ke dalam lamunan dan Sesekali ia memandang Naruto, pria jabrik itu lebih sedikit bicara dari biasanya. Wajahnya serius ketika membakar jagung-jagung yang hampir matang.

"Naruto.." panggil Sakura. "Terimakasih sudah mau menemaniku."

Naruto membalik salah satu jagung, "Anggap saja kita sedang wisata malam." ucapnya. "Dulu, aku dan ayahku sering berburu bersama. Namun tidak lagi semenjak ia menjadi kepala desa."

"Kau merindukan saat-saat itu?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto terdiam dan tidak menjawab. "Kami tidak harus selalu bersama di saat aku tumbuh dewasa." Naruto memutar sisi jagung lainnya. "Tugas kepala desa cukup berat dan aku tidak mau mengganggunya." Keduanya pun terdiam. Sakura memandang jagung bakar beberapa saat dan kembali memandang Naruto.

"Hei." panggil gadis itu, "Apa kau pernah mengalami hal-hal aneh?"

Naruto menautkan sebelah alisnya. "Seperti apa?"

"Seperti..." Sakura bingung bagaimana menceritakan keanehan yang ia alami beberapa hari belakangan ini. Sosok Sasuke terlintas di kepala gadis itu. "Seperti hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal. Ah lupakan..." Sakura mengibaskan tangannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti... hal-hal mistis maksudmu?" tanya Naruto. Sakura pun mengangguk pelan. "Belum pernah." jawab Naruto, "Tapi ibuku sering." sambungnya.

"Nyonya Kushina?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto mengangguk sambil mengangkat satu jagung bakar yang sudah matang. "Ibuku sudah terbiasa dengan hal-hal semacam itu. Nenek Hiruzen mengatakan itu suatu anugrah. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak berharap ibuku menjadi sepertinya. Kau tahu kan... menyendiri di dalam pondok dan menghabiskan waktunya dengan benda-benda aneh." Naruto menyodorkan jagung itu pada Sakura.

"Aku setuju. Tapi bagaimana pun juga dia berperan penting bagi desa kita bukan?" sahut Sakura.

"Ya, kau benar... apalagi untuk saat-saat ini..." celetuk Naruto.

Sekejap Sakura terdiam dan memikirkan sesuatu. "Saat-saat yang bagaimana?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Tidak ada." Naruto menggeleng. "Jadi, hal aneh apa yang kau alami? apa ini berhubungan saat kau pergi ke tempat nenek Hiruzen?" Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ya kurang lebih begitu. Aku mengalami kejadian aneh beberapa akhir ini." Sakura terdiam. Ia memutar sisi jagungnya dan mencium aromanya. "Naruto...," Sakura menoleh dan memandang Naruto. "Pria misterius datang menemuiku kemarin sore..." Sakura pun memutuskan untuk bercerita.

Naruto mendengarkan sambil menyantap jagung. Sakura menceritakan secara detail kejadian saat Sasuke datang ke toko roti miliknya. Naruto langsung tahu siapa sosok itu sesuai dengan ciri-ciri yang Sakura sebutkan. Naruto juga menceritakan bahwa ia sempat melihat Sasuke di pusat perdagangan desa. Pembahasan mereka semakin mendalam sampai beberapa saat kemudian keduanya pun terdiam dan suasana menjadi hening.

"Konoha memang sedang tidak aman." gumam Naruto. Ucapan itu terdengar oleh Sakura dan gadis itu langsung menoleh.

"Naruto, sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi di desa?" tanya Sakura. "Pasti kau mengetahui sesuatu." sorot mata gadis itu memancarkan kecurigaan. Naruto berusaha menganti topik pembicaraan namun Sakura tetap penasaran.

Naruto pun menghela nafas. "Baiklah, akan kukatakan padamu. Tapi jangan beritahu hal ini pada siapapun." Naruto mengepalkan tangan dan keduanya menyatukan tinju mereka. "Apa Kau tahu mengapa kita terlambat mengadakan upacara suci tahun ini?" Sekejap Naruto menoleh ke arah sekitar. Wajah Sakura serius menunggu penjelasan selanjutnya.

"Aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan ayahku dengan para petinggi desa." Naruto merendahkan nada suaranya. "Keberadaan Greenoch mulai diperhatikan desa lain. Kita mengundur jadwal pembersihan karena menurut laporan mata-mata, beberapa orang dari desa Amegakure mengintai di sepanjang perbatasan wilayah Konoha." terang Naruto.

Sakura mengangguk. "Kupikir rumor yang tengah beredar dikarenakan munculnya makhluk Greenoch yang merusak ladang penduduk."

"Ayolah, kau percaya rumor itu?" tanya Naruto. Entah mengapa Sakura enggan menceritakan bahwa ia pernah melihat makhluk dengan wujud setengah manusia terbang di atas atap rumahnya.

"Menurutmu siapa yang membocorkan informasi?" tanya Sakura. "Darimana desa lain mengetahui perihal tentang Greenoch? tempat itu sudah lama dirahasiakan hingga saat ini bukan?"

"Ayolah..., konoha tidak bisa terus bersembunyi." sahut Naruto. "Informasi selalu mengalir dari mulut ke mulut. Suatu saat pasti akan bocor. Konoha begitu subur. Greenoch terlalu mengagumkan dan juga membahayakan." Naruto mengangkat jagung bakarnya. "Orang-orang tidak akan lagi menghormati para leluhur saat mereka mempunyai kepentingan pribadi pada tempat itu." Naruto melahap jagung miliknya. Sejenak Sakura terdiam karena ucapan pria itu sedikit menyinggungnya.

"Aku hanya ingin menanam mawar saja. Tidak lebih dari itu." Sakura membela dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, kau salah satu dari yang teraneh." ejek Naruto.

"Apa kau baru saja dirasuki roh halus?" tanya Sakura. Sesaat ia berpikir Naruto pantas menggantikan posisi Minato. Ucapannya penuh pemikiran.

Naruto menoleh dan menautkan alisnya. "Apa maksudmu? kukira kau serius menanggapi ini..." ucap Naruto.

"Aku mendengarmu." sahut Sakura. Ia dan Naruto saling melirik dan tidak melanjutkan pembahasan mereka. Keduanya pun terdiam dan melahap jagung bakar.

"Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa..." gumam Sakura. Gadis itu mendongak ke atas dan memandang Langit.

Begitu pula dengan...

Sasuke.

Cuaca tampak cerah malam itu. Bintang-bintang bertebaran indah menghiasi angkasa. Sasuke terbaring lemah pada rerumputan di tepi telaga. Kedua _Onyx_ -nya tajam membiaskan aura malam, Ia memandang bintang-bintang dalam lamunan. Luka pada tubuhnya tertutup dedaunan. Tanda hitam masih menyebar di sekitar luka itu. Entah seperti apa rasa sakitnya sehingga Sasuke tidak sanggup bergerak walau hanya mengangkat tangan. Bibirnya terkatup rapat dengan wajah terlihat begitu pucat.

Para _elf_ bersama kunang-kunang beterbangan di sekitarnya. Peri-peri tumbuhan itu seakan menjaga tubuh Sasuke. Mereka membawa beberapa daun obat secara gotong royong. Jemari Sasuke sedikit bergerak saat mereka meletakkan daun itu di antara luka tangan yang ia dapat saat melawan orang asing di perbatasan suci. Rasa panas yang ia rasakan sedikit berkurang. _Onyx_ Sasuke melirik ke samping. Salah satu dari _elf_ itu melayang di dekat wajahnya. Mereka memiliki mata bulat dengan hidung yang panjang. Telinga mereka menyerupai daun waru. Tubuh mereka hijau seperti kulit tumbuhan. Sayap para _elf_ menyerupai sayap capung. Tubuh mereka begitu kecil hampir seperempat jari kelingking manusia. Para _elf_ tidak dapat berbicara namun Sasuke mengerti ketika mereka mencoba untuk berkomunikasi.

"A-a-a..." Sasuke mencoba mengatakan sesuatu. Suaranya serak seakan tersendat di pangkal tenggorokan. _Elf_ berusaha memahami maksud Sasuke. Luka di dada pria itu berdenyut untuk kesekian kalinya. Sasuke memejamkan mata ketika menahan rasa sakit. Jemari tangannya bergerak-gerak pada permukaan rumput. Sasuke membuka mata dan melihat hamparan langit malam.

"I-i-ta-chi..." suara Sasuke pelan dan terbata-bata.

Wajahnya begitu tenang menyatu bersama senyap. Air matanya mulai berliang. Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Seakan mempertanyakan pilu yang membelenggu dirinya cukup lama. Air mata Sasuke menetes dengan sendirinya. Para _elf_ mendekat dan menyentuh air mata itu. Serigala datang mendekati mereka. Ia berdiri di hadapan Sasuke yang tengah terbaring tak berdaya. Serigala itu pun mengaung. Suaranya membelah kesenyapan malam.

.

.

Sakura menghentikan langkah saat mendengar aungan itu. Angin malam meniup semakin kencang. Semua pepohonan pinus bergerak mengikuti irama. Naruto berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Ada apa?" tanya pria itu.

"Apa kau merasakan sesuatu yang aneh?" _emerald_ Sakura waspada melihat sekitar, gadis itu menyengkram tali tasnya cukup erat.

Waktu menunjukkan hampir tengah malam saat Naruto membuka arloji. Ia dan Sakura berdiri di persimpangan lintasan keluar dari area hutan. Naruto pun menutup arloji dan menoleh ke kanan. Kabut malam mulai muncul bersama udara yang mendingin.

"Tunggu Naruto..." Sakura menarik tas Naruto ketika pria itu hendak berbelok ke arah kanan. "Kau yakin ini jalannya?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Kita selalu melewati jalan ini."

"Seingatku, kita berbelok ke arah kiri. Lihat, ujung hutan ada di sana." Sakura menunjuk ke arah kiri, jalan keluar dari hutan pinus tersisa beberapa meter dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Hmm?" Naruto menyipitkan mata. "Kau yakin? Itu jalan menuju ke arah sungai. Dari sana kita bisa mengambil arah balik menuju desa." terangnya.

Spontan kening Sakura mengerut, "Ada apa dengan penglihatanmu? aku yakin kita melewati arah ini." Sakura bersi kukuh. "Ah Itu! di sana! Itu tanda yang mereka buat saat kita melewati rute ini." Sakura menunjuk tanda menyilang pada salah satu pohon. Tanda itu dibuat beberapa hari lalu saat upacara suci dilaksanakan.

Mata Naruto lebih menyipit. Memastikan apa yang ia lihat. Kemudian Naruto kembali menoleh ke kanan. "Tunggu sebentar." Pria itu terdiam, mempertajam idera pendengaran. Suara air sungai terdengar di dalam keheningan hutan. Naruto memejamkan mata, ia lebih berkonsentrasi. Sakura yang berdiri di sampingnya ikut terdiam dan menunggu sampai Naruto membuka mata.

"Nenek melakukannya." gumam Naruto. "Sakura, apa yang kau lihat di sana? lima meter dari sini." Naruto menunjuk ke kanan. "Apapun itu, katakan apa yang kau lihat."

"Ada bebatuan besar di sana, lalu..., semak-semak di sampingnya itu cukup lebat." Sakura menunjuk ke arah yang dimaksud. "Kurasa sungai ada di sebelah sana."

Dugaan Naruto tepat. Apa yang ia lihat tidak sama seperti apa yang Sakura lihat. Seseorang telah mengubah jalan sehingga orang-orang akan terkelabui. Tidak ada orang lain yang terlintas di kepala Naruto saat ini, orang yang bisa melakukan hal ini dan bisa membuat mantra.

"Ayo kita pastikan." Naruto pun mengambil jalur kiri. Ia meminta Sakura memimpin jalan di depan. Penglihatan mereka berbeda sehingga hal ini begitu membingungkan bagi Naruto. Rasanya sangat nyata. Pria itu selalu mengambil lintasan yang berbeda dan beberapa kali Sakura selalu mencegahnya. Akhirnya Naruto menutup mata dan ia berpegangan pada tas Sakura, mengikuti kemana arah gadis itu membawanya. Langkah mereka berhenti ketika menginjakkan kaki di perbatasan hutan. Hamparan rumput menyambut kedua orang itu namun Naruto masih melihat lokasi yang berbeda saat ia membuka mata.

"Naruto, apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Sakura.

"Lokasi hutan ini berubah." ujar Naruto, "Orang-orang akan melihat bahwa tepat di depan kita, terdapat sungai itu." Naruto menunjuk ke depan. Obsidian-nya melihat Sungai dangkal dengan arus air yang tidak begitu deras. Sakura menyerngitkan dahi, ini sangat aneh. Naruto pun mengambil bongkahan batu sebesar genggaman tangan. Ia melempar batu itu ke depan dan disaat bersamaan ia menutup mata. Tidak ada bunyi percikan air yang terdengar melainkan bunyi sesuatu yang menghantam tanah.

"Lihat, aku melempar batu itu ke arah sungai." ucap Naruto. "Mungkin mata bisa dikelabui tapi tidak untuk pendengaran saat kita menutup mata dan lebih berkonsentrasi." Ia menunjuk telinganya.

"Ya. Batu itu menghantam tanah di depan kita." terang Sakura. "Tapi Naruto, ini sangat aneh."

"Siapa yang tahu? mantra bisa bekerja diluar nalar manusia." sahut Naruto.

"Tapi siapa yang melakukan ini? apa tujuannya?"

"Siapa lagi yang bisa menggunakan mantra di desa kita?" Naruto mengerling.

"Nenek Hiruzen?" jawaban itu langsung terlintas di kepala Sakura. Naruto pun mengangguk. "Tapi Kenapa mantra itu tidak berpengaruh padaku?" tanya Sakura.

"Itu yang sedang kupikirkan." Naruto menoleh, ia memandang Sakura dalam keheningan.

"A-apa?" Sakura memasang wajah waspada.

"Jangan-jangan kau hanya imajinasiku." segala kemungkinan bisa saja terjadi dan Naruto mulai berpikir ke arah itu.

"Apa kau gila? pegang ini, aku nyata!" Sakura menyodorkan tangannya untuk dicubit. "Lagipula sejak tadi kita selalu bersama. Tidak mungkin kita terpisah. Penglihatan kita berbeda namun kau harus yakin bahwa ini aku." ucapan Sakura begitu meyakinkan. "Atau jangan-jangan..., kau bukan Naruto?" giliran Sakura yang curiga.

Naruto pun terdiam dan memalingkan muka ke depan. "Perjalanan ini akan sedikit sulit. Sepertinya kau yang akan membimbingku menuju Greenoch."

"Ba-bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu di sepanjang perjalanan?" Sakura sedikit khawatir.

"Kita bisa membatalkan ini dan kembali ke desa. Lihat..." Naruto menoleh dan menunjuk ke arah belakang. "Lokasi diubah mulai dari sana." Naruto menunjuk persimpangan jalur yang mereka lalui sebelumnya. "Ini belum terlalu jauh. Jika kau tidak yakin, kita bisa kembali sekarang."

Sakura terdiam. Gadis itu memikirkan keputusannya. Segala resiko yang mungkin saja terjadi sedikit membuat tekadnya goyah. Sakura pun mengangkat pergelangan tangan. Tali yang melingkar di jari kelingking gadis itu mengingatkannya akan satu hal. Pandangan Sakura cukup lama terpusat pada tali itu. Sejauh ini akan sia-sia. Mungkin benar apa kata Ino bahwa ini adalah ide yang gila. Untuk apa berbuat sejauh ini?

Namun...

"Tidak." ucap Sakura. Gadis itu menoleh dan menatap Naruto. Sorot matanya penuh keyakinan. "Kita akan lanjutkan ini. Kau mau menemaniku kan?"

Naruto menghela nafas, "Yaah..., mau bagaimana lagi." ia mengerling, "Lagi pula kita sudah sejauh ini."

Wajah Sakura lebih bersemangat dari sebelumnya. "Serahkan sisanya padaku."

 **TAP!**

Sakura menepuk bahu Naruto.

 **DEG!**

Di saat bersamaan Kedua obsidian Naruto melebar. Pria itu terpaku dan langsung mengedarkan pandangan ke segala penjuru arah. Dalam Sekejap Lokasi itu berubah. Sungai yang ia lihat sebelumnya menghilang. Penglihatan Naruto kembali normal.

"Baiklah, Ini lebih aneh..." gumam Naruto. Ia pun melirik ke arah Sakura dengan ekspresi sulit diartikan. "Aku terbebas dari mantra itu."

"Hah?" Sakura tidak mengerti. "Kau melihat seperti apa yang kulihat?" gadis itu langsung menunjuk ke arah depan. "Katakan padaku, apa yang ada di depan sana?"

"Padang rumput." jawab Naruto. "Di depan sana dataran tinggi bebatuan."

Wajah Sakura kembali bersemangat. Ini aneh namun tidak ada waktu untuk membahasnya. "Ayo! Jangan buang-buang waktu!" Sakura langsung menarik tangan Naruto .

"Tu-tunggu! Hei Sakura!"

.

.

Kembali menempuh perjalanan. Sakura dan Naruto mendaki bukit bebatuan setelah keluar dari hutan. Tidak ada pepohon di wilayah itu, hanya semak-semak, rumput dan bebatuan yang terlihat di sepanjang perjalanan. Hamparan bintang membentang luas di atas kepala mereka. Angin bertiup semakin kencang diiringi suara yang bergemuruh jelas di telinga. Desa Konoha terlihat secara keseluruhan saat Sakura menoleh ke sisi kanan. Ladang jagung yang rusak beberapa saat lalu tampak diratakan oleh para petani. Sakura berjalan di belakang Naruto. Rambut merah mudanya berkibar ke segala arah. Gadis itu berjalan sedikit membungkuk melawan arus angin yang menerpa tubuhnya. Lentera yang ia bawa terus menyala di dalam kaca. Sesekali mereka beristirahat dan duduk di atas bebatuan. Desa Konoha tampak damai dari atas sana, Sakura dan Naruto menikmati pemandangan itu beberapa saat sampai mereka kembali mendaki.

Menghabiskan waktu hampir satu jam hingga mereka tiba di puncak bukit. Sakura dan Naruto menghembuskan nafas panjang saat menginjakkan kaki mereka di sana. Udara terasa semakin dingin namun angin tidak sekencang saat perjalanan menuju kawasan itu. _Greenoch_ tampak dari tempat dimana mereka berdiri. Hutan itu tertutup kabut tebal sehingga hamparannya tidak begitu terlihat. Hanya ujung-ujung pepohonan yang tampak oleh kedua _emerald_ Sakura. Gadis itu semakin bersemangat. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya dan berteriak,

"Kita sampaaaaaaaaaaaai...!"

suara gadis itu menggema di lereng bukit. "Naruto kita sampai!" ia menepuk pundak Naruto dengan semangat.

"Tenanglah..." tegur Naruto, pria itu sedang mengatur nafas, ia membungkuk dengan kedua tangannya bertopang pada lutut. "Kurasa, tempat ini dipenuhi mantra nenek Hiruzen. Kita harus berhati-hati." peringat Naruto.

Sakura mengangguk. "Ayo... segera selesaikan misi kita."

Gadis itu melangkah menuruni lereng bukit, Naruto mengikuti di belakang. Mereka berjalan beberapa ratus meter sampai menginjakkan kaki di dataran rumput luas. Kabut tebal mengelilingi kawasan itu. Sunyi, senyap, dingin, dan sedikit menakutkan bergabung menjadi satu. Kesakralan tempat itu begitu terasa. Sakura menyalakan lentera, Keduanya terus berjalan sampai berhenti di depan batas suci. Sungai kecil yang melingkari kawasan _Greenoch_ itu menjadi benteng menuju tempat Sakral Konohagakure. Naruto menelan ludah, tidak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya, ia mengunjungi _Greenoch_ di tengah malam seperti ini. Menurut obrolan, belum ada penduduk Konoha yang berani melakukan itu, Naruto menilai ide Sakura tentang mengambil seonggok tanah memanglah gila.

"Apa kita perlu berdoa?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau tahu..., perasaanku sedikit tidak enak. Apa kau yakin masuk ke dalam sana?" tanya Naruto.

"Kita sudah sampai di sini. Jangan membuatnya sia-sia." ekspresi Sakura yakin. Seakan tidak ada yang ia takutkan.

Naruto pun terdiam dan ia memandang ke arah depan. Pohon beringin yang merupakan jalan masuk utama menuju _Greenoch_ terlihat dari tempat mereka berdiri. Tampak gelap dan cukup menakutkan, membuat nyali Naruto sedikit goyah.

"Baiklah..." ucap pria itu kemudian. "Ayo selesaikan ini secepatnya."

Sakura pun mengangguk. Ia dan Naruto menutup mata serta menyatukan telapak tangan mereka masing-masing. Beberapa detik berlalu di dalam doa, hingga keduanya membuka mata kembali. Sakura dan Naruto melepas alas kaki mereka kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam air sungai yang merupakan batas suci _Greenoch_. Dinginnya air sungai menjalar ke permukaan kulit kaki, sensasi sejuknya begitu terasa.

Secara bersamaan, Sakura dan Naruto mengangkat kaki mereka dan melewati batas suci _Greenoch_. Keduanya pun terdiam sambil memandang ke depan. Sakura menoleh ke arah Naruto begitu pula sebaliknya. Serempak mereka mengangguk lalu melangkahkan kaki menuju jalan masuk ke dalam hutan. Dua pohon beringin tua menyambut kedatangan mereka. Naruto mendongak ke atas sedangkan Sakura tetap memandang lurus ke depan.

"Sakura." panggil Naruto. Mereka pun berhenti di depan jalan masuk. "Bagaimana jika kau mengambil tanah di sekitar sini? bukankah sama saja?" entah mengapa bulu kuduk Naruto merinding. Pria itu merasa sesuatu sedang mengamati mereka entah dari mana.

"Aku tidak tahu tapi menurutku, tanah yang ada di dalam sana lebih berkhasiat." ujar Sakura. Di saat bersamaan terdengar suara dari arah belakang. Naruto langsung menarik Sakura dan bersembunyi di balik salah satu pohon beringin. Spontan Sakura mematikan lentera. Ada sekitar lima orang berdiri jauh beberapa meter di depan. Pandangan mereka menyapu sekitar wilayah _Greenoch_. Orang-orang itu hanya berdiri di sana dan entah mengapa mereka tidak melewati batas suci.

"Mereka tidak bisa melihat tempat ini." bisik Naruto.

"Mereka juga tidak bisa melihat kita?" bisik Sakura.

"Hm." Naruto mengangguk. "Kau ingat dengan apa yang kukatakan tentang suara?" tanya Naruto. Sakura pun mengangguk. "Sebaiknya jangan membuat keributan di sekitar sini."

Naruto dan Sakura memutuskan masuk ke dalam hutan. Sakura kembali menyalakan lentera. Apa yang mereka rasakan di dalam sana tidak jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya. _Greencoh_ begitu sunyi, suara burung dan jangkrik memecah keheningan. Cahaya bulan menerobos masuk melalui sela-sela dedaunan pohon, memantulkan efek cahaya disertai kunang-kunang yang beterbangan di sekitar tempat. Setidaknya, Pemandangan di dalam sana tidak begitu menakutkan walau aura mistis tempat itu masih sangat terasa.

Para elf bersembunyi di balik dedaunan saat Sakura dan Naruto melintas. Cahaya para peri itu tertutup daun-daun sehingga memantulkan warna hijau yang menyala. Sakura maupun Naruto melihat cahaya-cahaya tersebut namun apa yang terlintas di kepala mereka hanyalah kunang-kunang biasa. Pandangan Sakura dan Naruto terus menyapu ke penjuru sisi, melihat penampakan _Greenoch_ di malam hari. Moment ini langka dan mereka cukup menikmatinya walau hati bercampur rasa waspada. Sakura menghentikan langkah setelah mereka berjalan cukup jauh. Gadis itu menurunkan lentera serta tas rangselnya di atas tanah.

"Di sini?" tanya Naruto. Sakura mengangguk dan berjongkok, ia mengeluarkan peralatan dari dalam tasnya. Tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang genting.

"Aku ingin buang air besar." ucap pria itu.

Sakura langsung menoleh. "Apa kau gila? tidak di-ijinkan buang air di tempat ini."

"Mau bagaimana lagi? ini urusan penting, tidak bisa dikompromi." Naruto menahan gejolak di dalam tubuh. Sakura bertanya apakah Naruto membawa kantung atau sejenisnya. Tapi, seorang pemuda seperti Naruto tidak mungkin berpikir sampai sedetail itu. Untung Sakura membawa beberapa kantung dan ia memberikan satu untuk Naruto.

"Jangan jauh-jauh." pesan Sakura.

"Asalkan kau tidak melihatnya." Naruto menyambar kantung di tangan Sakura dan langsung menuju semak-semak tidak jauh dari sana.

Sakura memandang permukaan tanah sebelum ia mulai menancapkan skop miliknya. Sejenak Gadis itu terdiam, berharap bahwa semua ini tidak akan sia-sia.

"Aku tidak bemaksud jahat." gumam gadis itu. "Ijinkan aku mengambil beberapa tanah dari sini." Telapak tangan Sakura menyentuh permukaan tanah. "Bantu aku."

SRAK!

Sakura menancapkan skop dan di saat bersamaan burung-burung terbang menembus pepohonan. Sakura sempat terkejut dan ia mendongak. Kedua emerald-nya menyapu sekitar atas saat angin berhempus menggerakkan seluruh dedaunan. Pandangan Sakura mengalih, gadis itu melanjutkan kembali apa yang sejenak tertunda. Sakura mengambil satu sekop tanah dan memasukannya pada karung goni berukuran mini. Ia melakukan hal yang sama beberapa kali sampai karung hampir terisi penuh. Satu cahaya melayang ke arahnya. Sesaat Sakura menoleh ke arah kunang-kunan itu.

Tunggu. Bukan.

Sakura menoleh kembali. Sejak kapan kunang-kunang berubah bentuk? Sakura pun menyerngit. Kepala gadis itu bergerak lebih dekat ke sumber cahaya, seketika pula cahaya itu mundur ke belakang. Telapak tangan Sakura menjulur ke depan, cahaya itu diam di tempat kemudian bergerak maju, melayang di ujung jari Sakura. Mata gadis itu menyipit, melihat lebih jelas dari jarak beberapa senti.

Elf.

Peri itu memandang Sakura. Butuh beberapa detik untuk menampakkan wujud sesungguhnya pada seorang manusia. Sekejap mata Sakura melebar, ia terkejut dan bergerak mundur. Elf itu terbang meninggalkannya. Sakura tepaku, tidak bersuara sepatah katapun dan terus melihat ke mana peri itu pergi. Seketika Para elf yang lain muncul di balik dedaunan. Cahaya hijau pun menyebar. Mereka mengikuti elf yang Sakura lihat sebelumnya. Peri-peri itu terbang menuju suatu tempat, seketika Sakura langsung membereskan semua peralatan miliknya, ia mengikat kantung tanah dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas, begitu pula peralatan lain yang ia masukkan secara cepat. Sakura langsung berlari ke tempat Naruto, ia membuka dedaunan di saat Naruto mengancingkan celananya.

"Hei!" seru pria itu. Sakura langsung menarik lengan Naruto tanpa penjelasan. "Tunggu!" Naruto menahan, ia menyaut pedang dan tas miliknya lalu bergegas bersama Sakura.

"Aku melihat peri." terang Sakura, mereka masuk lebih jauh ke dalam hutan. "Aku melihat elf." ulang gadis itu. Langkah mereka terburu-buru mengejar jejak cahaya.

"Maksudmu peri tumbuhan yang ada di dongeng?" Naruto mengimbangi langkah Sakura, mereka menelusuri tumbuh-tumbuhan yang menghalangi jalan mereka.

"Elf benar-benar ada." terang Sakura. "Aku tidak salah melihatnya. Jumlah mereka banyak, terbang ke arah sana." Sakura menunjuk ke depan. Ia dan Naruto terus mengejar jejak elf hingga mereka membuka dedaunan terakhir dan tiba di tengah-tengah _Greenoch_ , tepatnya di tengah telaga suci.

Mata Sakura melebar. Naruto yang berdiri di sebelah gadis itu tertegun. Keduanya terdiam dan terpaku. Para _elf_ berkumpul di sana. Keberadaan mereka benar-benar ada. Bukan hanya sekedar tokoh di dalam dongeng. Naruto mengucek mata, memastikan jika apa yang ia lihat benar-benar nyata. Cahaya hijau menerangi sekitaran telaga. Sakura dan Naruto melangkah lebih dekat ke arah telaga, pandangan mereka mengedar.

SRAK!

Tiba-tiba sesuatu melompat dari atas pepohonan. Sekelibat bergerak melewati kepala Naruto dan Sakura. Seekor serigala hitam menghadang di hadapan mereka. Naruto langsung mengeluarkan pedang dan serigala itu mengerang dengan tatapan ingin menyerang.

"Grrr..." taring serigala itu terlihat, cukup tajam untuk mencabik mangsanya. Sakura berlindung di belakang Naruto. Untuk pertama kalinya mereka melihat serigala berukuran tiga kali lipat lebih besar. Langkah serigala itu mendekat, spontan Naruto dan Sakura bergerak mundur. Naruto menghunuskan pedangnya ke depan, bersiap untuk melawan.

"Bersiaplah untuk lari." ucap Naruto. Sakura yang berdiri di belakang tidak berkutik. Ketakutan menyelimutinya saat nyawa mereka terancam. Pikiran menjadi kalut.

"Grrr..." serigala itu melangkah maju. Obsidian Naruto tajam ke arahnya. Keduanya siap bertarung.

"Lari!" seru Naruto, di saat bersamaan Srigala menerkam ke arah mereka.

 **Wusssh...**

Sekelibat sosok datang secepat kilat. Ia menahan serigala itu dan tubuh mereka saling menghantam. Keduanya terhempas ke tanah. Tubuh Sasuke berguling. Srigala itu tersungkur dan langsung bangkit. Naruto kembali menghunuskan pedangnya. Sakura terjatuh di belakang, gadis itu terpaku di tempat, menatap Serigala yang kembali mendekat.

"Sakura lari!" seru Naruto.

Langkah Serigala itu berhenti, tidak bisa bergerak. Ia menoleh ke belakang, Sasuke tengah menahan serigala itu dengan kekuatannya. Tangan Sasuke menjulur ke depan walau tampak gemetaran. Ia berusaha mati-matian dalam posisi meringkuk. Darah keluar dari mulut dan hidung Sasuke. Naruto tetap berdiri di tempat, melihat wujud Sasuke dengan tatapan terkejut. Sakura melihatnya. Sasuke tengah sekarat. Gadis itu berdiri dan maju ke depan. Seakan tubuhnya bergerak dengan sendirinya. Serigala langsung menoleh ke arah gadis itu dan mengerang. Spontan Naruto menarik lengan Sakura kebelakang dan terus menghunuskan pedangnya. Serigala itu terkunci dan terus menatap ke arah mereka.

"Naruto! letakkan pedangmu!" pinta Sakura.

"Kubilang lari dari sini!" bentak Naruto.

"Letakkan pedangmu!" seru Sakura. Ia kembali maju ke depan dan menahan pedang Naruto.

"Sakura! Hentikan!" Naruto menahan tangan Sakura.

"Pria itu sekarat!" Sakura menatap Naruto dengan tajam. Kemudian ia kembali menoleh, Emerald-nya menatap serigala itu. Kedua tangan Sakura terangkat ke depan, mencoba berkomunikasi. Serigala tetap melempar tatapan tajam ke arah mereka. Kebencian terlihat dari kedua sorot mata itu.

"Uhuk!" Sasuke terbatuk, darah semakin mengalir dari mulutnya. Tidak bisa menahan lebih lama kekuatannya dalam kondisi tubuh semakin memburuk.

Kening Sakura mengerut. "Naruto. letakkan sekarang. Percayalah padaku." perintah gadis itu. Suaranya lebih dalam dan tenang.

Perlahan Naruto meletakkan pedangnya, ia meletakkannya tepat di samping kakinya. Sakura mengambil pedang itu dan melemparnya ke depan. Sang Serigala terus menatap waspada. Suasana menghening, para _elf_ beterbangan menuju mereka. Beberapa di antaranya mendekati serigala. Seakan saling berkomunikasi.

Seketika Sasuke ambruk, kekuatannya menghilang. Semua menoleh ke arahnya. Wujud Sasuke tampak seperti manusia biasa, luka-luka di tubuhnya masih terjaga. Perlahan Sakura melangkah maju. Srigala langsung menoleh ke arahnya dan mengerang kembali. Seakan tidak mengijikan Sakura untuk mendekat. Naruto melirik pedangnya, jarak pedang itu terlalu jauh dari jangkauan.

"Kami tidak akan melukai siapapun." Sakura angkat bicara. Mencoba berkomunikasi dengan serigala. Langkah gadis itu waspada, ia terus mengangkat kedua tangannya ke depan. Berkomunikasi dengan bahasa tubuh.

"Percayalah padaku. Kami bukan orang jahat." Sakura menggeleng, ia mengambil satu langkah ke depan.

"Sakura..." panggil Naruto. Pria itu khawatir.

"Percayalah. Biarkan aku melihat kondisinya." ucap Sakura pada serigala. "Aku tidak akan menyakitinya." Ekspresi wajahnya tenang dan yakin. Keduanya saling bertatapan hingga akhirnya serigala itu luluh. Tubuhnya kembali menegak.

Merasa di-ijinkan, Sakura pun mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Serigala dan para _elf_ membuka jalan untuknya. Gadis itu berlutut di samping Sasuke. Ia mengenal pria ini. Pria yang ditemuinya kemarin sore. Mengapa pria ini ada di sini? di _Greenoch_? seorang diri? Kondisinya begitu lemah antara sadar dan tidak. Sakura melihat luka di sekujur dada Sasuke. Luka itu bercambur tanda hitam yang berasal dari leher.

Perlahan Sakura membaringkan tubuh Sasuke. Wajah pria itu tidak berdaya. Kedua matanya tertutup. Darah yang keluar dari hidung dan mulutnya membuat kening Sakura mengerut. Naruto ikut mendekat. Serigala menoleh dan Naruto langsung mengangkat kedua tangan. Tidak berniat memperpanjang masalah, pria itu melakukan tindakan yang sama seperti Sakura. Serigala pun mengijinkan Naruto untuk mendekat.

"Dia..." ucap Naruto, ia berdiri di samping Sakura dan Sasuke. "Pria yang kulihat di desa." wajah Naruto tampak serius melihat luka di dada Sasuke. Begitu pula luka-luka lain di sekujur tubuh pria itu.

"Naruto. Kita harus membawanya pulang ke desa." ucap Sakura.

Naruto langsung menyerngit. "Kita akan membuat masalah baru."

"Tapi dia terluka... Lihat! dia sekarat..." Sakura menyentuh lengan Sasuke, tubuh pria itu begitu dingin. _Greenoch_ bukanlah tempat yang baik untuk seseorang dengan kondisi seperti ini.

"Bagaimana mungkin kita membawa orang asing begitu saja? desa sedang dijaga ketat. Bisa jadi dia adalah mata-mata." Naruto tidak setuju dengan ide Sakura.

"Lalu bagaimana? membiarkan pria ini di sini sampai kehilangan nyawa?" Sakura tetap bersi kukuh. "Lihatlah luka yang ia derita, kita harus menolongnya..."

Naruto terdiam. Pria itu memandang keadaan Sasuke sambil berpikir. Tidak bisa dipungkiri dari raut wajahnya yang merasakan iba. Naruto pun menghela nafas dan menatap ke arah langit.

"Naruto kita harus membawanya. Jika dia seorang mata-mata, bagaimana mungkin bisa masuk ke dalam tempat ini?" Sakura memohon. Para _elf_ terbang mendekati Sasuke. Begitu pula dengan serigala. Para binatang muncul dari segala penjuru. Mereka memandang ke arah telaga. Naruto menyadari kedatangan mereka, ia dan Sakura mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar arah.

"Baiklah." Naruto mengambil keputusan. Ia mengeluarkan arloji miliknya. Melihat waktu menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. "Kita harus tiba di desa sebelum subuh."

Sakura menoleh ke arah serigala. "Kami akan membawanya." gadis itu menyentuh wajah serigala, mencoba berkomunikasi melalui bahasa tubuhnya. "Dia tidak akan bertahan di tempat seperti ini." Sakura menggeleng pada serigala. Naruto pun mendekat, ia berjongkok di samping Sasuke dan mulai mengambil tindakan.

.

.

Mereka pun membawa Sasuke keluar _Greenoch_. Naruto menggendong pria itu pada punggungnya. Sakura berdiri di belakang dan menopang tubuh Sasuke ke depan sambil membawa lentera. Mereka melilit tubuh Sasuke menggunakan kain milik Kizashi yang Sakura bawa dari rumah. Kedua kaki Sasuke dililit dedaunan talas dan diikat mengunakan tali yang Naruto bawa. Kaki Sasuke begitu dingin sehingga mereka mencoba untuk menghangatkan pria itu.

Serigala mengantar mereka hingga di bawah pohon beringin jalan masuk utama. Satu _elf_ ikut bersama mereka. Tiba-tiba Naruto menghentikan langkah, ia langsung bergerak dan bersembunyi di balik salah satu pohon beringin. Seketika Sakura mengikutinya. Mereka melihat situasi di luar, Srigala tetap berdiri di tempat dan tidak bergerak. Ia melihat ke arah orang-orang asing yang masih berada di sekitar perbatasan suci.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang mereka lakukan? bisik Sakura.

"Mereka bukan penduduk Konoha." jawab Naruto.

Serigala lalu mendekat ke arah Sakura dan Naruto. Ia terdiam sejenak kemudian beranjak masuk ke dalam _Greenoch_ kembali. Sakura merasa serigala itu ingin menunjukkan arah, ia dan Naruto mengikuti jejaknya di belakang. Serigala membawa mereka keluar dari _Greenoch_ melalui jalan berbeda. Mereka keluar melalui sisi selatan setelah melihat keadaan sekitar. Aman. Tidak ada seorang pun di sana. Naruto dan Sakura membawa Sasuke pergi. Serigala mengantar mereka hanya sampai perbatasan suci. _Elf_ ikut mendampingi Sasuke. Peri itu terbang di sisi wajah Sakura.

"Kami pergi." ucap Sakura pada serigala. Mereka pun melewati batas suci dan keluar dari wilayah _Greenoch_. Serigala masih berdiri di tempat hingga mereka hilang di antara kabut.

.

.

Waktu berjalan. Sakura dan lainnya telah menempuh jarak beberapa kilometer memasuki hutan pinus. Kabut semakin tebal saat waktu menunjukkan pukul tiga dini hari. Waktu semakin tipis. Mau tidak mau mereka harus mengurangi waktu istirahat dan lebih bergegas. Sakura ikut membantu Naruto, sesekali mereka menggotong tubuh Sasuke secara bersama-sama. Terbesit ide Naruto untuk membuat tandu namun waktu terus bergerak menuju subuh. Mereka memutuskan untuk tidak beristirahat setiap satu kilometer. Suhu Tubuh Sasuke semakin mendingin ketika Sakura melihat kondisnya. Wajah pria itu pucat, ia terpejam cukup lama dan terkadang mengerang pelan. Sakura merasakan detak jantung Sasuke yang begitu samar. Seakan pria itu tidak bernafas, namun, udara keluar dari hidung Sasuke saat Sakura mendekatkan jari telunjuknya di depan hidung pria itu.

Mereka tiba di pinggiran desa Konoha tepat pukul empat pagi. Suara ayam berkokok memecah keheningan subuh. Sakura dan Naruto berhati-hati saat mendekati perbatasan daerah pertanian. Sakura mematikan lentera. Tebalnya kabut pagi membantu mereka untuk menyusupkan Sasuke masuk ke dalam desa. Tidak tampak penjaga di sekitar lokasi tersebut. Seakan keamanan diperlonggar saat hari menjelang pagi. Sakura naik melewati pagar pembatas terlebih dahulu lalu membantu Naruto mengangkat Sasuke. Mereka menggotong tubuh pria itu melewati ladang jagung yang sama. Waktu terus menekan keadaan, mereka terus bergegas sebelum penduduk desa terjaga dan berkeliaran di daerah sekitar. Naruto menggedong Sasuke sambil berlari. Tenaga pemuda itu sungguh luar biasa. Sakura menutupi kepala Sasuke menggunakan jaketnya. Gadis itu ikut berlari di samping Naruto dengan nafas tidak beraturan.

"Ki-kita bawa kemana?" tanya Naruto.

"Bagaimana dengan rumahmu?" Sakura menoleh.

"Tidak bisa." tolak Naruto. "Terlalu beresiko. Nenek akan merasakan keberadan elf."

"Bawa ke rumahku." spontan Sakura menjawab. "Ada ruangan kosong di atas kamarku."

"Loteng?" tanya Naruto. Langkah mereka terus melaju ke depan. Sakura mengangguk yakin. Tiba-tiba tampak seseorang berjalan dari arah berlawanan. Spontan mereka berbelok ke arah kiri dan bersembunyi di sisi kandang domba.

Naruto mengintip, melihat seorang pria tua berjalan sambil membawa lentera. Ia menuju ke arah ladang. Naruto dan Sakura pun mengendap-endap, mereka lebih berhati-hati sampai tiba di depan rumah Sakura.

Mereka masuk melewati pintu belakang dan menerobos melalui halaman samping rumah. Beberapa Penerangan yang masih menyala menunjukkan bahwa Kizashi masih terlelap. Semakin banyak ayam yang berkokok. Sakura membawa kunci cadangan, ia membuka pintu dapur dan mereka membawa masuk Sasuke ke dalam rumah secara diam-diam. Beberapa sisi lantai kayu berdecit saat mereka melewati ruang tengah. Sakura dan Naruto memperhatikan langkah mereka lebih hati-hati ketika menaiki tangga dan menuju kamar.

Perlahan Sakura membuka pintu kamarnya. Suara pintu cukup terdengar di sepanjang koridor. Mereka membawa masuk Sasuke ke dalam dan Naruto langsung merebahkan pria itu di atas ranjang Sakura.

"Bantu aku." Sakura menuju meja di samping jendela, Naruto menghampiri dan mereka mengangkat meja itu hingga tepi sudut ruangan di depan ranjang. Sakura menunjuk tali tambang yang terikat pada pengait besi di dinding bagian atas. Naruto bergerak memanjat meja, ia meraih tali tambang itu lalu melepasnya. Kemudian Naruto menarik tali itu ke bawah, decitan atap kayu terdengar saat atap terbuka dan memunculkan anak tangga berukuran pendek menuju ke atas loteng. Seketika debu beserta serangga kering berjatuhan dan menerpa kepala Naruto, menunjukkan bahwa ruangan di atas sana sudah lama tidak terpakai.

Tidak ada waktu lagi. Kemudian mereka menggotong tubuh Sasuke untuk di bawa menuju loteng. Mereka mengikatkan kain sprey pada pinggang Sasuke. Sakura naik ke atas loteng terlebih dahulu, Kemudian ia menarik tubuh Sasuke dari atas sedangkan Naruto mendorongnya dari bawah. Cukup mengeluarkan banyak tenaga saat melakukannya dengan hati-hati. Elf hanya memperhatikan mereka dan melayang di sisi wajah Naruto. Sedikit lagi. Setengah tubuh Sasuke melewati lubang persegi berukuran sedang itu. Sakura meraih kedua lengan Sasuke dan menariknya dengan sekuat tenaga. Tubuh itu berhasil terangkat ke atas. Dada Sakura naik turun mengambil oksigen. Tubun Sasuke terbaring di sisinya. Naruto pun menyusul ke atas.

Ukuran loteng sebesar kamar Sakura. Hanya saja atapnya pendek dan miring. Satu jendela ada di bagian ujung. Ruangan itu diselimuti debu. Tidak ada tempat lain yang lebih aman untuk menyembunyikan Sasuke. Terdapat beberapa barang tidak terpakai ditempatkan di sisi dinding kayu. Benda-benda itu tertata rapi dan tertutup kain putih.

"Apa selanjutnya." tanya Naruto, ia berkacak pinggang di depan Sakura sambil mengatur nafas.

"Serahkan sisanya padaku." Sakura menoleh dan memandang Sasuke. "Sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang. Ayahku akan bangun sebentar lagi." Sakura melihat ke arah jendela, suasana di luar mulai menerang.

"Baiklah." ucap Naruto. "Jangan sampai orang lain tahu, Aku akan kembali nanti siang."

Sakura mengangguk. Kemudian mereka turun dari loteng. Sakura mengantar Naruto sampai ke depan pintu dapur. Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dari kamar Kizashi. Naruto langsung melambaikan tangan dan bergegas pergi tanpa sepatah kata. Sakura menutup pintu dan Kizashi berjalan di sepanjang koridor.

"Sakura?" Kizashi terkejut melihat putrinya melintas ruang tengah.

"Ayah..." Sakura bersikap biasa.

"Kapan kau kembali? Pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Kizashi.

"Ya begitulah. Aku terbangun lebih cepat dan rasanya ingin pulang ke rumah lebih awal." Sakura menguap dan berjalan menuju tangga.

"Apa pesta para gadis berjalan lancar?" Kizashi memperhatikan putrinya. Bahkan Sakura belum melepas sepatu yang penuh dengan gumpalan tanah. Kizashi memperhatikan jejak di lantai dan hanya membatin.

"Begitulah." jawab Sakura, "Aku ke kamar, yah." gadis itu menaiki tangga dan menuju ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan Kizashi yang masih berdiri di ruang tengah.

BLAM

Pintu kamar tertutup. Sakura langsung menguncinya dari dalam. Ia melihat ke arah pintu loteng, gadis itu langsung bergegas mengangkat selimut beserta bantal untuk di bawa ke atas. Sasuke masih terbaring lemah ketika kepala Sakura muncul dari bawah tangga dan melihat ke arah pria itu. _Elf_ hinggap di ujung kaki Sasuke. Cahaya peri itu kian meredup saat matahari mulai terbit.

Sakura membuka kain sprey yang mengikat pinggang Sasuke. Kemudian ia menggelar sprey itu sebagai alas dan meletakkan bantal di ujungnya. Perlahan Sakura menggeser tubuh Sasuke ke atas permukaan sprey. Lalu ia membuka kain yang melilit tubuh pria itu selama perjalanan. Luka di bagian dada Sasuke membuat Sakura lebih berhati-hati. Beberapa darah membekas pada kain itu. Mungkin disebabkan saat membawa tubuh Sasuke dengan terburu-buru. Waktu terus mengejar sehingga ia dan Naruto harus bergerak cepat.

Sakura memandang Sasuke dalam diam. Memperhatikan sekujur tubuh pria itu dari atas hingga bawah. Merasa kasihan melihat kondisinya. Bertanya-tanya dari mana luka bakar itu di dapat. Sakura memberanikan diri untuk menyeka poni yang berserakan di wajah Sasuke, suhu tubuh pria itu masih membeku. Sakura pun bergegas menyelimuti Sasuke hingga batas perut. _Elf_ mengalih sejenak dan berpindah tempat, ia hinggap di atas selimut setelah Sakura meletakkannya. Luka Sasuke dibiarkan terbuka sejenak.

Sakura meninggalkan loteng dan menuju ke lantai bawah. Gadis itu mengambil dua lempeng baskom untuk tadah air hangat. Sakura melakukannya diam-diam saat Kizashi tengah sibuk mempersiapkan bahan di dapur toko. Sakura membawa air beserta baskom itu menuju kamar, mengangkatnya sampai ke loteng. Kemudian Sakura turun kembali dan mengambil beberapa kain di lemari, ia juga mengambil segelas air minum yang diletakkan di meja tidur.

Sakura membawanya ke tempat Sasuke. Ia menyelupkan kain ke dalam baskom dan memeras airnya. Secara perlahan Sakura menyeka wajah dan leher Sasuke. Ia juga membersihkan kulit di sekitar luka dada. Sasuke sedikit menyerngit saat setetes air mengenai lukanya.

...

Seketika Sakura menghentikan pergerakan, ia memandang wajah Sasuke dalam diam. Pria itu sadar, namun masih memejamkan mata. Kepalanya sedikit bergerak. Sakura masih terdiam dan menunggu. Jari tangan Sasuke bergerak-gerak, mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Sakura langsung mengambil gelas di sampingnya, ia membuka mulut Sasuke dan menuangkan airnya secara perlahan. Air itu menggenang dan tumpah, Sakura melakukannya beberapa kali dengan respon yang sama.

Sasuke bisa saja dehidrasi, wajahnya begitu pucat dan terus mengeluarkan keringat walau suhu tubuhnya begitu dingin. Sakura pun membuka masker, gadis itu meminum air tersebut dan membuka kembali mulut Sasuke, ia merunduk dan menempelkan bibirnya, meminumkan air itu dengan mulutnya sendiri. Kepala Sasuke sedikit bergerak, merasakan air yang menggenang di antara mulut mereka, Sakura terus menekan hingga akhirnya Sasuke berusaha menelan air itu. Sakura melakukannya beberapa kali hingga pria itu terbatuk dan sedikt membuka mata.

.

* * *

bersambung :)

.

.

PS : bagi teman-teman yang penasaran bagaimana wujud Sasuke dalam cerita Greenoch, here..., kalian bisa melihat gambarnya di akun devianArt saya, twitter icha_icha_fairy atau di akun instagram saya aretarai. art (no spasi). Hanya sekedar coret-coret untuk mendeskipsikan apa yang ada di kepala saya. Hehe

Terimakasih sudah mengikuti cerita ini dan terimakasih untuk review-nya.

Selamat beraktifitas! Have a good day ^^


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Icha-Icha Fairy**

 **Part 6**

 _enjoy_

* * *

.

Sakura menjauhkan mulutnya dari mulut Sasuke, ia mengangkat kepala dan sedikit terkejut. Tegukan terakhir baru saja terjadi ketika kelopak mata Sasuke sedikit terbuka. Jantung Sakura berdenyut cepat saat ia menyadarinya. Gadis itu terdiam, ia mengamati Sasuke yang mulai sadarkan diri. Samar-samar penglihatan Sasuke tertuju ke segala arah. Ia berada di dalam ruangan. Kain putih menyelimuti sebagian tubuhnya. _Elf_ melayang di depan wajahnya dengan ekspresi khawatir. Sasuke mulai merasakan kondisi tubuh. Rasa yang sama. Sakit dan tidak ada daya untuk bergerak. Lalu, Kedua _onyx_ pria itu bergerak ke arah samping.

 _Sakura_

Sosoknya terlihat saat Sasuke membuka mata secara penuh. Gadis dengan rambut merah muda itu tengah duduk di samping tubuhnya yang lemah. Ketegangan terpancar dari raut wajah Sakura. Sasuke terdiam, suasana hening ketika mereka saling memandang. Ragu-ragu Sakura mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan menyapa,

"H-hai."

Tidak ada respon dari Sasuke. Kedua iris kelamnya membuat perhatian Sakura sekejap mengalih.

"Kau berada di rumahku." terang gadis itu, ia menoleh ke arah lain lalu melihat Sasuke kembali. "Kami membawamu keluar dari Greenoch."

Pandangan Sasuke kembali menyapu sekitar ruangan. Melihat tempat dimana ia tengah terbaring saat ini. Sekat kayu mengitari ruangan itu, atapnya saling menyilang dan membentuk segitiga ke atas, sarang laba-laba yang bergelantungan membuat perhatian Sasuke terpusat sejenak ke arah langit-langit. Sakura membiarkan keadaan mengalir, memberi waktu pria itu untuk menyadari tempat keberadaannya. Perlahan Kepala Sasuke bergerak ke samping kiri, melihat jendela berukuran sedang membingkai awan biru. Cahaya pagi menerobos masuk melalui kaca jendela. Begitu pula cahaya yang menyelinap melalui beberapa lubang kecil dari atas atap. Menerangi ruang loteng dengan debu yang menyebar di udara cukup pengap.

"Hachi!"

Sakura bersin, gadis itu langsung mengenakan masker yang masih tergantung di lehernya. Sasuke mengalihkan perhatian dari kaca jendela, ia kembali memandang Sakura hingga pria itu berusaha bangun, kedua tangannya lemah untuk menopang tubuhnya sendiri. Sasuke tumbang dan Spontan Sakura menahan punggungnya.

"Jangan bergerak dulu. Istirahatlah di sini. Lukamu parah..."

Seketika luka di dada Sasuke kembali bereaksi. Pria itu menyerngit. Namun, ia tetap berusaha untuk bangkit walau tubuhnya menolak.

"Lukamu parah, berbaringlah..." Sakura berusaha menahan tubuh pria itu.

"Arrrgh..." Sasuke mengerang, lukanya semakin bereaksi. Sakura bisa merasakan betapa sakitnya itu saat ia melihat ekspresi Sasuke, perhatiannya langsung tertuju pada luka di dada. Tangan Sakura bergerak menyentuhnya dan spontan Sasuke mencengkram pergelangan tangan gadis itu.

"Aku ingin menolongmu..." kata Sakura, wajahnya menegang sementara kedua mata Sasuke terpejam erat. Cengkraman pria itu semakin menguat hingga gemetaran. Menahan rasa sakit yang tak kunjung mereda. Luka di dada itu terinfeksi, mengeluarkan sedikit lendir kehijauan dan terlihat memar pada bagian pinggirnya.

"Bi-biarkan aku mengobatimu." ucap Sakura. tangan Sasuke terus menggenggamnya, telapak tangan pria itu besar dan kuat, ikut menggetarkan tangan Sakura. Rongga dada Sasuke naik turun dengan cepat. Sakura panik, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Bertahanlah." gadis itu melepas tangan Sasuke dari pergelangannya. "Jaga dia, aku akan kembali." pintanya pada _elf_. Sakura langsung bergegas dari loteng dan mengunci kamar dari luar. Langkahnya cepat saat menuruni tangga dan melewati ruang tengah. Sakura menelurusi lorong pendek yang menghubungkan antara rumah dan toko roti, ia mengintip Kizashi dari balik pintu, bahwa ayahnya itu tengah menyibukkan diri membuat adonan kue.

Sakura langsung beranjak dan mengendap-endap menuju dapur rumah, melihat bahan-bahan yang ada untuk bisa digunakan sebagai obat luka. Otaknya berpikir cepat ketika ia mulai panik. Sakura mendekati rak bahan makanan, memeriksa apa yang tersedia di sana. Ia mengangkat satu kentang, berfikir sekejap lalu mengambil beberapa kentang itu dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Sakura memeriksa bahan-bahan yang lain, ia mengambil madu, minyak kelapa dan tiba-tiba sesuatu terlintas di kepala. Gadis itu langsung mengambil pisau dan menuju halaman belakang rumah. Dengan cekatan Sakura memotong tiga batang lidah buaya yang tertanam di kebun mereka. Kemudian ia menuju dapur kembali dan Kizashi sudah berdiri di dalam sana.

DEG!

Sakura terpaku di depan pintu, ayahnya tengah melihat beberapa bahan yang terkumpul di meja.

Seketika Kizashi menoleh. "Sayang?" sorot matanya langsung tertuju pada dua batang lidah buaya pada genggaman Sakura. "Kau mengambil lidah buaya? sarapan apa yang akan kau buat?"

"A-aku..., ini untuk..." lambat untuk menjawab di dalam kepanikan. "Untuk ramuan ayah." jawab Sakura. Ia bersikap santai dan melangkah mendekati meja. "Sebenarnya aku ingin membuat beberapa formula untuk... kencantikan." Sakura meletakkan lidah buaya di atas meja, berbalik dan tersenyum pada Kizashi.

"Ah.., apa ini hasil dari pertemuan para gadis tadi malam?"

"Begitulah." Sakura mengangguk santai, "Ayah, sepertinya aku akan sedikit terlambat membuat sarapan pagi ini. Ayah tidak keberatan kan?" Sakura menuju rak piring, mengambil beberapa tempat dan alat penumbuk.

"Tentu saja." jawab Kizashi. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Sakura berbalik dan ia mengangkat satu kentang. Kizashi cukup paham artinya, ia menggerakkan kepala ke arah samping dan tersenyum. Mempersilahkan anak gadisnya membuat formula kecantikan. Kizashi mengambil beberapa helai daun serai sementara Sakura mulai mengupas kentang dengan santai, sesekali ia melirik Kizashi, pria itu mengambil beberapa bahan yang dibutuhkan lalu beranjak meninggalkan dapur.

Gerakan Sakura langsung kembali cekatan. Ia mulai meramu obat luka. Memanfaatkan pengetahuan traditional yang sering digunakan oleh para penduduk. Pertolongan pertama untuk mengurangi rasa sakit Sasuke sebelum ia pergi ke tabit desa dan membeli obat-obatan di sana. Dengan memanfaatkan bahan yang ada, Sakura mengupas semua kentang lalu menumbuknya sampai halus, ia mencampurkan kentang itu dengan perasan lendir lidah buaya serta beberapa sendok minyak kelapa. Setelah mengaduknya, Sakura langsung berlari meninggalkan dapur, membawa ramuan itu menuju ruang tengah dan menghampiri kotak perkakas. Gadis itu mengambil semua perban dan kapas yang ada di dalam kotak. Kizashi melintasi ruang tengah dan menoleh, melihat Sakura membawa semua perlengkapannya menuju tangga. Kizashi hanya membatin untuk apa semua perban itu?

BLAM

Pintu tertutup. Tak lupa langsung menguncinya dari dalam. Sakura bergegas menuju loteng. Di sana, Sasuke masih terbaring dengan kondisi yang sama. Lemah dan kesakitan. _Elf_ masih setia menemani pria itu. Sakura mempercepat tindakan, ia duduk di samping Sasuke dan mengamati lukanya. Tanda hitam yang semakin menjalar di sekitar luka Sasuke seakan menjadi pusat rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan. Sakura pun bergegas, ia melipat kain kering lalu bergerak mendekat.

"Tolong gigit ini, aku akan mengoleskan obat untukmu." ia membuka mulut Sasuke, menyumpalkan lipatan kain itu ke dalam mulut untuk mencegah erangan yang akan terdengar. Sakura mengaduk ramuannya kembali. Dengan yakin ia mengangkat pengaduk kayu kemudian mulai menuangkan ramuannya.

"Hrmmn!"

Sasuke tersentak, eranganya teredam ketika ia merasakan sesuatu menyentuh lukanya. Perih bercampur dingin. Sakura meratakan ramuan tersebut dengan tangannya sendiri. Tumbukan kentang bercambur lidah buaya itu memberi reaksi dingin walau terasa sangat perih pada mulanya. Rasa panas yang Sasuke rasakan pun mereda. Sakura terus mengoleskan ramuan ke bagian luka lain dan Sasuke pun tersentak kembali, pria itu terpejam sambil menggigit kuat kain yang tersumpal pada mulutnya, kedua tangan Sasuke menyengkram erat, salah satunya berpegangan pada celana Sakura. Keringat keluar dari dahi pria itu.

"Bertahanlah." ucap Sakura, ia terus mengoleskan seluruh ramuan hingga merata, lalu ia melepas kain di mulut Sasuke dan mengambil perban. Sakura berpindah posisi, ia duduk melipat kaki di bagian ujung dan mengangkat kepala Sasuke secara perlahan ke atas pangkuannya.

Sakura mulai melilit perban, ia melakukannya dengan hati-hati saat melingkarkan kain melalui bawah punggung. kepala Sakura menunduk dan hanya berjarak beberapa jengkal dari wajah Sasuke. Pria itu masih terpejam dengan tubuh yang lemas, membiarkan Sakura melilit perban pada sekujur dadanya. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian Sakura melihat sebuah tanda di samping kiri leher Sasuke. Sejenak Gadis itu terpaku, memperhatikan tanda yang tidak asing baginya. Ia pernah melihat tanda itu, kira-kira..., ah benar! Sakura mengingatnya, tanda tersebut sama dengan tanda yang muncul di ladang jagung. Tapi, mengapa tanda ini ada pada tubuh Sasuke? seketika tanda tanya besar muncul di kepala, Sakura ingin menyentuh tanda tersebut namun jarinya berhenti bergerak. Ia mengurungkan niat, Sakura mengalihkan perhatian dan kembali melilit perban hingga selesai.

Wajah Sasuke tampak lebih tenang, pria itu masih memejamkan mata. Merasakan reaksi obat yang Sakura berikan. Ramuan tersebut cukup membantu meredakan panas pada lukanya. Sakura terdiam dan memperhatikan wajah Sasuke. Entah apa yang menjadikan iris gadis itu terpaku cukup lama. Tangan Sakura bergerak dengan sendirinya, mengusap keringat pada kening Sasuke. Melihat pria itu tertidur di atas pangkuannya.

Apa penyebab hingga Sasuke berada dalam kondisi seperti ini? Sakura menoleh ke arah jendela. Langit semakin cerah saat matahari bergerak semakin tinggi. _Elf_ terbaring di atas selimut Sasuke, peri itu meredup. Sakura memandang _elf_ sejenak lalu melihat wajah Sasuke kembali. Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang. Apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya? Sakura pun mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru ruangan. Loteng itu cukup kotor untuk tempat peristirahatan orang sakit. Sakura lalu menurunkan kepala Sasuke secara perlahan, kemudian berdiri dan berkacak pinggang. Saatnya bersih-besih.

BRAK!

Jendela loteng terbuka, seketika kumpulan debu keluar ke alam bebas. Mengeluarkan bau pengap yang menyelimuti ruangan itu.

DUK...DUK...DUK...

Terdengar bunyi hentakan kaki dari atap kamar Sakura. Waktu berlalu setelah ia membuat sarapan pagi secara kilat. Kizashi cukup penasaran apa yang membuat anak gadisnya menghabiskan makanan dengan terburu-buru. Sakura meminta ijin pada Kizashi untuk tidak menjaga toko dan pergi membersihkan kamar. Tentu saja ia mendapat ijin untuk alasan itu, walau Kizashi sendiri cukup terheran-heran dengan serangkaian kegiatan Sakura semenjak pulang dari rumah Ino. Membuat ramuan kecantikan lalu membersihkan kamar? hal itu jarang dilakukan putrinya.

Sakura mengepel seluruh lantai loteng. Ia tidak menyapunya terlebih dahulu, melainkan langsung mengelapnya dengan kain basah. Cara itu dilakukan untuk menghindari debu yang akan beterbangan ke segala arah. Masker kain setebal dua lapis melindungi hidung dan mulut gadis itu. Walaupun demikian, sesekali Sakura tetap saja bersin.

Sasuke terbaring di dekat tangga, seluruh tubuhnya tertutup kain putih untuk menghindari kotoran. _Elf_ ikut bersembunyi di balik selimut itu. Sakura memindahkan posisi Sasuke sebelum mulai membersihkan seluruh ruangan. Mau bagaimana lagi..., akan membuang banyak waku jika harus menunggu Naruto datang dan memindahkan Sasuke ke ranjang kamar. Sakura menyeret tubuh pria itu beserta kasur lipat yang baru saja ia ganti untuk menjadi alas.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sakura membuka kain yang menutupi barang di pojok sisi ruang loteng. Tampak Benda-benda semasa kecilnya dikumpulkan menjadi satu. Salah satunya adalah keranjang bayi milik Sakura yang terbuat dari akar kayu. Berbagai macam mainan ditumpangkan di atas ranjang berukuran kotak tersebut. Sakura mengangkat sebuah boneka yang terbuat dari perpaduan antara jerami dan kulit jagung. Kenangan semasa kecilnya terbawa bersama boneka berbentuk menyerupai gadis desa itu. Sakura tersenyum, mengingat bagaimana ia menangis saat Naruto pernah melempar bonekanya ke parit.

Sakura pun mengerucutkan bibirnya ke depan, "Apa yang aneh jika aku menyukai boneka ini?" gumamnya.

Ia meletakkan boneka jerami itu di atas lantai lalu mengambil beberapa benda yang diperlukan. Seperti meja berukuran kecil yang ia gunakan sebagai jamuan minum teh bersama Ino dan tenten dulu. Lalu bantal mini yang digunakannya ketika ia masih bayi. Sakura kembali memasang kain penutup pada benda-benda penyimpanan dan di saat bersamaan, ia merasakan pusing mulai menjalar di kepala. Sakura menunduk dan mengurut keningnya sejenak. Ia butuh istirahat. Mungkin Naruto sudah terlelap di atas ranjang saat ini dan Sakura juga membutuhkan hal yang sama. Cukup sampai di sini, Loteng cukup bersih dari sebelumnya, setidaknya debu yang menyelimuti ruangan itu berkurang banyak.

Sakura lalu membawa meja mini beserta benda lainnya ke tengah ruangan. Kemudian ia menghampiri Sasuke dan membuka kain tipis yang menutupi seluruh tubuh pria itu. Sasuke tengah terlelap. Sakura duduk menselonjorkan kaki disebelahnya. Ia memandang ke arah jendela, udara pagi yang masuk membuat ruangan loteng cukup sejuk. Seekor burung hinggap di jendela, kicauannya membuat pandangan Sakura sayu-sayu. Gadis itu pun melepas masker dan merebahkan badan di samping Sasuke.

"Aaaaaaaaaah..."

Sakura menghela. Tulang punggungnya terasa nyaman, menghempaskan pegal yang ia dapat selama perjalanan menuju _Greenoch_. Seluruh otot menegang dan kaku. Gadis itu merenggangkan tubuhnya. Rasanya enggan untuk beranjak dari sana atau pergi membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu, ia memandang langit-langit loteng sampai kemudian menyaut boneka jerami yang diletakkan di sampingnya. Sakura memandang boneka tersebut sambil mengenang masa-masa kecilnya.

Lalu ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Sakura memandang kedamaian pria yang tengah terlelap itu, seakan derita luka yang dirasakan beberapa saat lalu menghilang. Wajah Sasuke begitu tenang, rongga dadanya naik turun secara beraturan. Sakura pun meletakkan boneka di dampingnya lalu membalikkan badan, ia memandang wajah sasuke dari samping. Bulu mata Sasuke yang panjang dan lentik memetakan kedua iris Sakura. Dalam keheningan ia terus memandang pria itu sampai jarinya bergerak menyentuh tanda hitam di leher Sasuke.

Ini apa?

Sederet pertanyaan muncul seiring pandangan Sakura yang terus terpusat pada tanda tersebut. Apa ini tato? Jari tengah dan telunjuk Sakura merabanya dengan lembut. Banyak pertanyaan yang akan ia ajukan ketika Sasuke sadar nantinya. Kedua mata Sakura mulai sayu, rasa kantuk datang menjemputnya. Dalam kesadaran yang semakin memudar, jemari Sakura masih menyentuh leher Sasuke. Pandangan Sakura mulai kabur, gadis itu memejamkan mata dan ikut terlelap.

.

.

 _Klinting...klinting_

Bel pintu berbunyi. Kizashi yang sedang menata kue pada rak di dekat kaca jendela langsung menoleh.

"Ah, Gaara..." ia menyapa pemuda yang berteduh di toko rotinya dua hari yang lalu.

"Selamat pagi tuan Kizashi." Gaara mendekat. "Semua roti buatanmu terlihat lezat." sanjungnya.

Kizashi pun menepuk bahu Gaara. "Terimakasih, tapi kau tidak akan mendapatkan satu pun yang gratis." ucapan tersebut membuat keduanya tersenyum. "Jadi, apa yang membawamu ke sini?" Kizashi tahu bahwa waktu menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi, terlalu dini jika Gaara mengunjungi toko rotinya dengan alasan...

"Menagih kue gratis." jawab Gaara. Kizashi pun tertawa dan menepuk-nepuk punggung pemuda itu. "Aku bermaksud mengembalikan jas hujan anda tuan. Sesuai janjiku." Gaara mengulurkan jas hujan milik Kizashi yang terlipat rapi.

"Oh, kau pria penepat janji." Kizashi menerimanya, lalu ia melihat ke arah jendela, tampak sepeda Gaara terparkir di depan teras toko. Tidak ada kendi yang ia bawa hari ini. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak mengantar kendi hari ini?"

"Ah, semua kendi kami habis terjual. Kami akan memproduksi kembali." sekejap jade Gaara mengedar ke penjuru ruangan. "Sakura tidak menjaga toko hari ini?"

Kizashi sudah menduganya dan ia tersenyum, "Oh, dia sedang membersihkan kamar. Tunggu sebentar, akan kupanggilkan dia."

"Ah! tidak perlu tuan." tahan Gaara saat Kizashi akan melangkah pergi.

"Apa kau sedang terburu-buru?"

Gaara menggeleng. "Tidak, aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggunya."

"Oh ayolah..., singgah lah sebentar... aku ingin memesan beberapa kendi khusus padamu." pinta Kizashi. "Aku akan kembali..." ia beranjak pergi sementara Gaara menunggu di toko, pria itu mengedarkan pandangan, melihat-lihat kue yang baru saja matang dari pemanggang. Sederet kue muffin yang merekah itu cukup menggugah selera.

.

.

"Sakura..."

Kizashi mengetuk pintu. Tidak ada respon yang terdengar dari dalam. Ketukan kedua pun menyusul hingga ketukan-ketukan selanjutnya. Apa yang sedang Sakura lakukan di dalam? Kizashi pun membuka pintu. Tidak ada sosok putrinya di penjuru kamar. Bahkan kondisi kamar itu terlihat sedikit berantakan. Sebelah alis Kizashi terangkat, ia pun melihat ke arah atap, tangga loteng yang menjulur ke bawah menarik perhatiannya.

"Sakura..." Kizashi pun melangkah masuk. "Sayang apa kau di atas?"

Sang _elf_ terbangun saat mendengar suara Kizashi. Ini Gawat. Peri tersebut langsung terbang mendekati Sakura, ia menyentuh pipi gadis itu, mencoba membangunkan Sakura yang tengah terlelap di samping Sasuke.

"Sakura..." Kizashi berdiri di bawah tangga sambil mendongak ke atas.

Seketika Sasuke membuka mata, ia terbangun mendengar nama Sakura berulang kali disebut. _Elf_ panik dan terus berputar-putar di depan wajah Sakura. Perlahan Sasuke menoleh ke samping, melihat sosok Sakura saat Kizashi mulai melangkahkan kaki menaiki dua anak tangga dan berdiri di sana. _Elf_ langsung bersembunyi di balik selimut, Sasuke menggerakkan jari tangannya, mencoba meraih jemari Sakura.

"Sakura..." volume suara Kizashi mengeras, di saat bersamaan Sasuke berhasil menyentuh jari telunjuk Sakura dan gadis itu langsung membuka mata.

"Sayang, apa yang kau lakukan di atas sana?" suara Kizashi serontak membuat Sakura terperanjat bangun.

"Ayah!" gadis itu langsung bangkit. Ia hampir menabrak Kizashi tepat di ujung tangga bagian atas, hampir satu anak tangga lagi kepala Kizashi muncul dari permukaan lantai loteng. "Ada apa yah?" eksprsi Sakura membuat Kizashi menautkan alisnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di atas sana?"

"Aku..., aku menyimpan barang-barang yang tidak terpakai di loteng." degup jantung Sakura berdetak kencang dengan kedua iris mata yang melebar. "Maaf, aku terlalu asik dan tidak mendengar ayah." Sakura tersenyum kaku, "Ayah memanggilku?"

"Gaara datang. Dia menunggumu di toko." jawab Kizashi. Mata Sakura langsung melebar mendengar perihal tersebut.

"Benarkah?! Ah.. maksudku..., baiklah, aku akan menemuinya." Sakura salah tingkah. Ia menyentuh lengan Kizashi dan menuntun ayahnya menuruni tangga sampai mereka keluar dari kamar. Fyuh... Hampir saja... Sakura menggelembungkan mulutnya, membuang nafas lega saat menutup pintu kembali.

Beberapa menit menunggu hingga Sakura menampakkan diri. Kizashi yang sedang mengobrol bersama Gaara menoleh ke arah pintu dapur. Sakura usai membasuh wajah, gerakannya yang kilat membuat tetesan air masih tampak di sekitar ujung poni dan keningnya. Gaara tersenyum saat gadis itu mendekat. Keduanya saling menyapa satu sama lain. Kizashi bisa melihat bagaimana aura yang terpancar dari dalam putrinya, ia berdiri dan menepuk punggung Gaara.

"Ayah memesan beberapa guci darinya." terang Kizashi saat Sakura menanyakan apa yang sedang mereka bahas.

"Sedang membersihkan kamar?" tanya Gaara. Sakura mengangguk sambil menyilakan rambutkan ke belakang telinga.

"Dia membuatku takut seharian ini." Sahut Kizashi. Seketika Sakura menoleh padanya. Sang ayah menggerakkan kepala ke samping dan mengangkat alis, "Membersihkan kamar di pagi hari."

"Ayaaaaaaah..." Sakura mendelik. Gaara tersenyum simpul mendengarnya.

"Apa hal itu begitu menakutkan tuan Kizashi?" timpal Gaara, seakan terpancing untuk ikut menggoda Sakura.

"Lebih daripada itu." Kizashi mengerling, "Bahkan dia membuat ramuan sebelum mengisi perutnya." Bisiknya pada Gaara dengan suara normal.

"Ayah, hentikan itu..." Kizashi langsung menghindari tatapan Sakura dan melangkah menuju dapur. Seorang ayah tahu ketika badai bunga menerjang putrinya. Gerogi menyelimuti gadis itu. Ia dan Gaara saling melihat dan keduanya tersenyum. Pandangan Sakura mengalih, menghindari jade Gaara yang dapat melumpuhkan jantungnya lebih jauh.

"Kau cukup sibuk hari ini." kata Gaara. Sakura tersenyum sambil menggaruk lehernya. Menyembunyikan kegugupan yang tengah ia rasakan.

"Apa rencanamu hari ini?" Sakura melihat ke arah jendela, pemandangan yang sama dengan apa yang dilihat oleh Kizashi sebelumnya. "Sepedamu kosong..." ucap gadis itu.

Gaara ikut menoleh ke arah jendela. "Ya, hari ini kami sedang memproduksi kendi yang baru." Ia melihat ke arah Sakura kembali, "Aku ke sini untuk mengembalikan mantel ayahmu, dan..." Gaara menggantungkan kalimatnya sejenak, membuat Sakura menanti ucapan selanjutnya dengan jantung yang berdebar. "Aku ingin membeli sarapan." jempol Gaara menunjuk rak kue. Sakura tersenyum saat mendengarnya walau ia sempat mengharapkan alasan lebih dari itu.

"Baiklah." Sakura menepuk kedua pahanya. "Roti apa yang anda inginkan tuan?"

Gaara tersenyum, "Muffin itu terlihat lezat..." ia menunjuk deretan kue muffin yang terhidang rapi. Sakura mengangguk dan bergegas menyiapkan pesanan Gaara. Ia mengambil piring serta alat penjapit roti di atas meja mini yang diletakkan di samping rak.

"Jadi, ramuan apa yang kau buat pagi ini?" tanya Gaara, hampir saja Sakura menjatuhkan satu kue muffin saat mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Oh, hahah..." Sakura tersenyum kaku, "Hanya ramuan vitamin. Menggali lebih banyak manfaat pada lidah buaya." Otaknya berpikir cepat untuk menciptakan jawaban. "Ternyata lidah buaya bagus untuk rambut kita." Ia menyentuh ujung rambutnya. _Shannaro_. Sayangnya alasan itu sendiri terdengar konyol di telinga Sakura. Semua orang tahu bahwa lidah buaya berkhasiat untuk kesehatan rambut, bahkan mungkin sudah diterapkan sejak jaman nenek moyang mereka. Sakura cukup lucu mengambil alasan sehingga Gaara pun tersenyum tipis.

"Menurutku rambutmu sangat indah." ucapan Gaara membuat Sakura langsung menoleh. Kali ini kue muffin yang tengah terangkat di alat penjapit benar-benar jatuh ke lantai. Keduanya sama-sama terkejut dan langsung menunduk ke bawah.

"Ah! ma-maaf..." Sakura sedikit panik. Ia mengambil muffin itu, bingung antara meletakkanya kembali pada piring atau langsung dibuang ke tempat sampah. Gaara langsung mengambil kue tersebut dari tangan Sakura.

"Sayang jika membuangnya." Gaara menggigit kue itu. Sakura hanya terpaku, ia memalingkan wajah dengan pipi yang sedikit memanas.

"Te-terimakasih..." gumam gadis itu kemudian, suaranya begitu rendah sehingga Gaara menyondongkan telinganya lebih dekat ke arah Sakura. "A-aku bilang terimakasih..., untuk pujiannya..." ia sedikit menarik tubuh ke belakang. Jantungnya serasa ingin copot saja.

"Aku belum pernah menjumpai perempuan berambut merah muda sebelumnya. Menurutku itu..., unik." Gaara tersenyum dan menggigit kembali kue muffin di tangannya. Sakura tersipu malu, ia menjauhi tatapan Gaara dan menuju meja pelayanan, membungkus empat potong kue muffin pesanan pria yang membuat hatinya kini mengembang seperti soda. Gadis itu menunduk dan menggigit ujung bibirnya sementara Gaara masih berdiri di depan rak sambil melahap habis kue muffin yang tersisa di tangan. Di waktu yang sama Kizashi keluar dari dapur, ia membawa keranjang berisi jenis kue yang berbeda, sekejap ia melirik ke arah putrinya.

"Muffin?"

Suara Kizashi membuat Gaara menoleh sedangkan Sakura tersentak kaget. Badai bunga baru saja terjeda untuk sesaat. Gaara mendekati meja pelayanan. Sakura lalu menyodorkan bungkus kue pesanan kepada pemuda itu.

"Apa kau akan pergi sekarang?" Kizashi menuju rak samping dan mulai menata kue di barisan tengah.

"Ya, tuan. Aku meninggalkan Kankuro seorang diri di gudang produksi." Gaara menyodorkan beberapa keping logam namun Sakura menolaknya. Gaara menggeleng dan menaruh kepingan itu di atas meja begitu saja.

"Gaara... Kau tidak perlu..."

"Tidak." potong Gaara." Suaranya yang tenang dan tegas membuat Kizashi menoleh. Sakura terdiam, tidak bisa menolak lebih jauh. Ia pun menerima kepingan Gaara dan mengucapkan terimakasih. "Aku harus pergi. Apa kau akan membersihkan kamar kembali..." tanya Gaara.

Sakura menggeleng. "Sudah selesai, sepertinya aku akan..." sekejap Sakura terdiam. Ia mengingat sesuatu. Spontan gadis itu menepuk jidadnya.. "Sepertinya aku akan keluar sebentar."

"Kemana?" tanya Gaara. Kizashi yang usai menata kue langsung mendekati mereka.

"Ada..., sesuatu yang tertinggal di tempat Ino." jawab Sakura.

"Mau pergi sekarang?" ajak Gaara, "kebetulan kita searah."

Dan Sakura pun langsung melirik ke arah Kizashi.

.

.

Sepeda Gaara melaju di jalanan desa Konoha. Sakura membonceng di belakang dan bepergangan pada baju Gaara. Keduanya meninggalkan toko bersama. Tidak cukup waktu bagi Sakura untuk membersihkan badan terlebih dahulu dan membuat Gaara menunggu. Gadis itu masih mengenakan baju yang sama serta masker yang selalu ia pakai. Sesekali mereka mengobrol selama perjalanan. Punggung Gaara yang tegap dan lebar membuat pandangan Sakura tidak mengalih. Aroma pria itu menguar, membuat Sakura sesekali memejamkan mata dan menikmatinya. Rasanya seperti ini..., berada di dekat orang yang ia sukai. Menikmati pemandangan desa sepanjang jalan. Pikiran Sakura berdansa di bawah awan biru.

Beberapa jarak berlalu, mereka melewati jalan menanjak. laju sepeda menjadi semakin pelan. Gara berdiri dan berusaha mengayun pedal lebih kuat. Merasa tidak enak, Sakura pun langsung turun dari sepeda. Gadis itu ikut mendorong dari belakang, seketika Gaara menoleh kebelakang.

"Ah, tidak perlu. Naiklah..." pinta pria itu.

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku tidak ingin menjadi beban untukmu." gadis itu mendorong sepeda lebih kuat dan roda berputar semakin cepat. Gaara pun menarik rem, ia turun dari sepeda dan memilih mendorongnya bersama Sakura.

"Kau sama sekali tidak menjadi bebanku." ucap Gaara. "Tapi tenagamu boleh juga." ia mengerling pada Sakura, membuat gadis itu tersenyum malu.

Keduanya terus menuntun sepeda, suara rantai yang berputar mengiringi keheningan saat mereka terhanyut ke dalam pikiran masing-masing. Gaara menatap ke depan jalan sedangkan Sakura menunduk ke bawah, memperhatikan bayangan tepat dibawah kaki Gaara, menunjukkan bahwa hari semakin siang.

Apa Sasuke masih terlelap?

hal itu terlintas di kepala Sakura. Ia sempat mengunci kamar sebelum pergi sehingga ia merasa aman ketika meninggalkan rumah. walau.., sedikit rasa khawatir akan kondisi pria itu terus muncul di benaknya beberapa saat sekali.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangan dan menatap punggung Gaara. "Emm..., apa kau selalu berada di tempat produksi kendi seharian?" tanyanya. Gaara mengangguk sambil mengumamkan kata 'Hm'. Sekarang Sakura mengerti aktifitas keseharian pria itu, lebih tepatnya tahu kemana harus menemui Gaara saat ia ingin melihat sosok pujaan hatinya.

Gaara menoleh ke samping, "Kenapa? Kau ingin mengunjungi tempat kami?"

Itu dia! sesuatu yang tengah diinginkan Sakura saat ini. Hal tersebut tersimpan di dalam benak dengan sudut bibir yang melengkung. "Apa kalian mengijinkan seseorang datang berkunjung?" tanya Sakura.

"Mengapa tidak?" Gaara menoleh kembali. "Bahkan kau bisa membantu kami jika kau mau." pria itu tersenyum tipis. "Kami membutuhkan tenaga ekstra untuk mengangkat kendi-kendi yang siap dibakar."

"Maksudmu, kau meminta seorang perempuan mengangkat kendi-kendi berukuran besar?" canda Sakura.

"Kurasa tenaga supermu bisa melakukannya." celetuk Gaara. Seketika Sakura melepas dorongannya dan berkacak pinggang. Gaara menoleh dan terkekeh melihat wajah Sakura yang sedikit cemberut. Ejekan yang terlontar dari mulutnya berhasil membuahkan respon. Sakura langsung mendorong sepeda itu kembali dengan tenaga dalam.

"Woa...woa...woa..!"

seketika Gaara ikut berlari mengikuti laju sepeda yang cepat. Sakura tidak mengurangi tenaganya walau Gaara memohon. Kedua orang itu terus berlari sambil mendorong sepeda sampai puncak dataran. Sakura tertawa dengan nafas tidak beraturan. Ia menunjuk Gaara yang tengah mengambil banyak asupan oksigen. Pria itu terkekeh dan keduanya tertawa bersama.

"Kau...wanita yang kuat..." ucap Gaara terbata-bata, masih mengatur nafas sambil menghentikan tawa. "Bukan lagi gadis cilik yang sering menangis..."

Seketika Sakura berhenti tersenyum. "Hm?" gadis itu menggerakkan kelapanya ke samping dan memasang ekspresi bertanya. "Apa kau bilang?"

"Ah...," sekejap Gaara mengalihkan pandangan sambil mengusap lehernya. "Aku melihatmu...Saat kecil dulu, aku mengunjungi Konoha bersama ayahku untuk pertama kalinya. Aku melihatmu menangis seorang diri."

Mata Sakura melebar mendengar hal itu. Mengetahui bahwa Gaara pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. Saat ia masih kecil? itu yang membuat Sakura tekejut saat ini. "Be-benarkah?" tanya gadis itu, "Berapa umurmu saat itu?"

"Delapan tahun." jawab Gaara. Kini Sakura tahu bahwa pria itu lebih tua tiga tahun darinya. "Saat itu kau berjalan di jembatan Konoha, sambil membawa boneka jerami." terangnya.

"Boneka?" Sakura mencoba untuk mengingat. Saat dimana ia menangis dan membawa boneka? tidak ada boneka lagi selain boneka jerami miliknya... "Oh, ya..." gadis itu mengangguk. "Bahkan aku tidak mengingatnya." Sakura menggaruk belakang telinganya sambil tersenyum malu. "Aku...tidak menyadari keberadanmu. Itu sudah lama sekali..."

"Ya, kau menangis deras saat itu." Gaara menggerakkan kedua kepalan tangannya di depan mata. Spontan Sakura berdengus geli melihat Gaara memperagakan bagaimana ia menangis saat itu. "Aku menginap beberapa hari di Konoha. Aku juga melihatmu bermain seorang diri." Gaara terdiam sejenak, "Aku ingin menanyakan hal ini semenjak aku pindah ke Konoha dan melihatmu lagi." ia memandang Sakura dengan wajah tenang. "Apa yang membuatmu menangis?"

Sakura terdiam, ia terpaku memandang Gaara. "Ah ya..." Ia memalingkan wajah. "Waktu itu...aku..."

"Tidak masalah..." potong Gaara. "Mungkin kau tidak mengingatnya lagi." Gaara mengusap lehernya. Keduanya saling memandang dan entah mengapa suasana menjadi canggung.

"Ya.. aku tidak begitu mengingatnya." Sakura tersenyum.

Gaara kembali menuntun sepeda dan mereka melanjutkan perjalanan. Keduanya membicarakan hal lain saat Gaara memulai pembahasan baru. Membicarakan kegiatan keseharian mereka masing-masing, mencoba mengenal lebih dekat satu sama lain. Obrolan itu menjadi sangat asik sampai mereka tiba di kawasan toko bunga Yamanaka.

Ino sedang melayani seorang gadis di dalam sana. Rambut ungu yang menjuntai sepanjang pinggang itu adalah Yugao. Ia berdiri di dalam rumah kaca sambil melihat-lihat deretan bunga angrek dalam bermacam varian. Di sampingnya berdiri Ino yang tengah mengambil beberapa tangkai angrek untuk gadis itu.

"Kalian merawat bunga-bunga ini dengan sangat baik." Yugao menyentuh salah satu kelopak angrek.

"Kami mengembangkan bibit unggul dari angrek liar di hutan." Ino tersenyum, ia membawa anggrek yang dipetiknya itu keluar dari rumah kaca.

Sekejap Ino menoleh ke arah jendela. Tampak sosok Sakura dan Gaara berhenti di seberang jalan tokonya. Seketika Ino menyipitkan mata, memastikan apa yang tengah ia lihat. Yugao menyusul keluar dari rumah kaca dan berdiri tepat di belakang Ino, gadis itu juga menoleh ke arah jendela.

Ino langsung menuju meja pelayanan sementara Yugao masih berdiri di tempat, ia memandang Sakura yang tengah tertawa bersama Gaara. Gadis itu memalingkan pandangan lalu menghampiri Ino yang sedang membungkus bunga dengan lembaran kertas.

"Bunganya siap." Ino menyodorkan angrek tersebut. Yugao menerimanya dengan senyuman kaku, menunjukkan bahwa suasana hatinya berubah, Tidak ceria seperti saat Ino melihat gadis itu masuk ke dalam tokonya, dengan senyuman manis seorang bunga desa yang banyak diperbincangkan para pria.

"Terimakasih." Yugao memberikan beberapa koin logam. "Ambil saja kembaliannya." Gadis itu langsung beranjak meninggalkan meja pelayanan.

"Ah.. tunggu..." Ino menyusul, langkah Yugao cepat menuju ke arah pintu keluar. "Terimaksih, semoga kau cepat sehat..." suara Ino mengecil saat pintu tertutup. Yugao berdiri di depan teras saat seketika Gaara menoleh ke arahnya. Keduanya berpandangan dari kejauhan dan Sakura yang tengah mengucapkan terimakasih langsung menoleh ke arah yang sama. Yugao langsung memalingkan muka, ia masuk ke dalam kereta kuda dan kusir menggerakkan kereta itu meninggalkan toko bunga Yamanaka.

Sakura menoleh dan melihat Gaara sekejap. "Terimakasih atas tumpangannya." Gadis itu mengalihkan perhatian Gaara.

"Ah ya.., sama-sama." Sahut Gaara "Baiklah. Aku pergi sekarang." pria itu pamit lalu naik ke atas sepeda. "Sampai jumpa lagi." ucapnya.

Sakura melambaikan tangan padanya "Hati-hati..." Gaara mengangguk dan ia pun melaju pergi.

"Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaa...!"

Tiba-tiba teriakan mengarah pada gadis itu. Sakura langsung menoleh dan melihat Ino sudah berdiri di depan teras sambil berkacak pinggang. Wajah Ino menyiratkan beribu pertanyaan yang tertuju ke arahnya. Sakura melambaikan tangan, ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri lalu menunjuk ke arah jalan yang berbeda. Mengisyaratkan pada Ino melalu bahasa tubuh.

"Aku sedang terburu-buru!" Sakura melambaikan tangan dan berlari ke arah yang berlawanan.

"Hei kau! tunggu!" seru Ino.

.

.

Sakura mengunjungi tabit desa. Ia berdiri di depan teras bangunan dimana terpampang papan bertuliskan toko obat-obatan di samping pintu masuk. Pergi ke tempat Ino hanyalah alasan semata kepada Kizashi maupun Gaara. Sakura enggan mendapat pertanyaan jika ia berterus terang akan mengunjungi tabit dan membeli obat untuk Sasuke.

"Selamat datang!" seorang wanita menyambut Sakura di dalam, ia sedang berdiri di depan meja sambil menumbuk ramuan obat. Sederet rak tinggi mengelilingi ruangan itu. Terlihat berbagai macam obat yang disimpan di dalam botol kaca maupun kendi-kendi dengan berbagai bermacam ukuran.

"Selama siang Shizune-san." Sakura menghampiri wanita itu.

"Oh hei, Sakura... lama tidak bertemu." Sizune tersenyum, rambut hitam sepanjang leher membingkai wajahnya yang ramah. Sakura pun lalu mengakatan maksud dan tujuannya datang ke tempat itu.

"Obat luka?" tanya Shizune, "Siapa yang terluka? tuan Kizashi?"

"Ya. Tangan ayah terkena alat pemanggang." Satu kebohongan bertambah demi menyelamatkan Sakura dari pertanyaan. Sesaat gadis itu meminta maaf pada ayahnya di dalam hati. "Kulitnya melepuh dan sedikit mengeluarkan nanah. Dan juga terasa panas." terang Sakura saat Shizune menanyakan tingkat keparahan luka Kizashi. Shizune menuju salah satu sisi rak untuk melihat ramuan yang tepat. Ia mengambil beberapa botol kendi dan melihat isi di dalamnya.

"Hmm..." gumam wanita itu. "Kurasa obatnya habis. Aku akan membuatkan untukmu."

"Ramuan apa yang habis?" seorang wanita keluar dari tirai pintu. Sakura dan Shizune langsung menoleh. Berdiri di hadapan mereka wanita setengah banya dengan paras terlihat masih muda. Tidak ada keriput yang tampak di bagian matanya walau ia sudah menginjak umur lima puluh-an. Bahkan bentuk tubuhnya terlihat sangat ideal dengan dada yang menjadi idaman setiap pria.

"Selamat siang Tsunade- _sama_... Hachi!" Sakura bersin, Tsunade langsung mendekati gadis itu dan menekan titik saraf tepat di tengah kening Sakura. Gerakannya sangat gesit sebagai tabit terkemuka di desa Konoha.

"Sudah Lama kau tidak melakukan terapi." Tsunade menarik tangan lalu memeriksa nadi Sakura melalui pangkal leher. "Kudengar kau mengikuti upacara suci Greencoh." ucap Tsunade.

"Ah...ya,..." Sakura tersenyum sambil menyilakan rambut ke belakang telinga. "Bagaimana kabar anda Tsunade- _sama_?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Tsunade berlenggang menuju Shizune, ia melihat asistennya mulai meramu obat untuk Sakura. Berbagai macam bahan terpilih diletakkan di atas meja. Tsunade mengangkat bunga calendula kering yang akan dicampurkan ke dalam alat penumbuk.

"Siapa yang terkena luka bakar?" tanya Tsunade kemudian. Sakura pun menjelaskan hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya. "Ganti calendula ini dengan akar marshmallow." perintahnya pada Shizune.

"Nyonya Tsunade, akar itu..."

"Ambilkan saja." ketegasan Tsunade tidak dapat dibantah. Shizune pun masuk ke dalam ruang belakang sementara Tsunade menggantikan posisinya. Ia menakar beberapa bubuk bahan yang akan digunakan. Sakura memperhatikan setiap langkah wanita itu secara seksama.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu di sana?" Tsunade memecah keheningan. "Kudengar kau pingsan selama perjalanan pulang ke Konoha." dan lagi..., Sakura merasa berita itu telah menyebar ke seluruh penjuru desa tanpa melewatkan telinga satu orang pun.

"Aku hanya merasa lemas. Kondisi badanku tiba-tiba menurun..." Sakura enggan menceritakannya panjang lebar. Tepatnya bosan untuk menceritakan hal yang sama berulang kali.

"Fisikmu lemah sejak kau lahir. Kau tidak bisa bertahan lama di lingkungan bebas. Apa yang ayahmu pikirkan sampai ia mengijinkanmu pergi ke sana?" Tsunade menyampaikan omelannya dengan nada yang tenang.

"Aku yang memohon pada ayah Tsunade- _sama_. Kupikir kondisi tubuhku perlu dilatih dan aku merasa baik-baik saja sampai saat ini."

Tsunade menghela nafas. "Kau tidak menyadari bahwa tubuhmu tidak begitu sehat saat ini. Kau kelelahan, aku bisa merasakannya dari denyut nadimu." terang wanita itu. "Istirahatlah setiba di rumah, aku akan memberimu vitamin." Tsunade memperlakukan Sakura seperti putrinya sendiri. Kizashi sering memeriksakan kondisi Sakura sejak kecil sehingga kedekatan mereka tampak begitu akrab.

Disaat bersamaan Shizune muncul membawa sesuatu yang terbungkus kain merah. Benda itu membuat perhatian Sakura terpusat. Shizune memberikannya pada Tsunade. Kain pembungkus tersebut kemudian dibuka dan menampakkan beberapa helai akar marshmallow. Bentuknya meliuk-liuk dengan warna kuning kecoklatan.

"Akar ini berkhasiat untuk menarik racun dan bakteri. Mencegah infeksi pada luka ayahmu." terang Tsunade. "Ini salah satu bahan yang langka..." ia mengambil satu akar dan memasukkannya ke dalam alat penumbuk, menjadi satu dengan bahan-bahan lainnya.

"Apa anda menanam tumbuhan itu? dimana aku bisa menemukan bibitnya?" tanya Sakura.

"Kami tidak menanamnya. Akar ini didatangkan dari suatu tempat. Jauh dari desa." jawab Shizune.

Sakura terdiam. Sesaat _Greenoch_ terlintas di kepala gadis itu. Tapi mustahil, Tsunade tidak mungkin menjadi salah dari beberapa penduduk desa yang melanggar peraturan desa, sama seperti dirinya. Sakura langsung mengingat tanah yang ia bawa semalam. Kesibukannya memikirkan Sasuke membuat ia lupa akan tujuan utama.

Menanam bunga mawar miliknya.

Seketika Sakura ingin pulang ke rumah secepat mungkin. Namun ia harus menunggu. Ramuan luka tersebut mulai ditumbuk. Sakura cukup sabar menanti. Menghabiskan waktu sekitar dua puluh menit hingga ramuan tersebut disuling dan dituangkan ke dalam wadah kecil yang terbuat dari bambu. Akhirnya. Tsunade memberikan obat itu pada Sakura.

"Oleskan pada luka ayahmu sehari tiga kali. Malam hari sebelum ia tidur." terang Shizune. "Obat ini akan mempercepat waktu penyembuhan."

"Terimakasih banyak." Sakura menerima obat itu dan mengulurkan sejumlah uang.

"Tidak perlu." tolak Tsunade. "Semoga ayahmu lekas sembuh. Dan ini vitamin untukmu, minum ini saat kau tiba di rumah." Tsunade menyodokan vitamin berbentuk bulatan hitam yang terbungkus di dalam kantung kain.

"Terimakasih Tsunade- _sama_. Aku akan meminumnya." Sakura berniat untuk langsung pamit. Sosok Sasuke terus bergentayangan di dalam pikirannya.

"Ah! tunggu sebentar..." Tsunade menahan gadis itu. Ia menuju salah satu rak dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam laci. Tsunade memberikan Sakura satu wadah kecil berisi ramuan lain. "Oleskan ini pada wajahmu." perintah wanita itu, seketika Shizune tersenyum tipis. Sakura tidak mengerti dan memasang wajah bertanya pada ramuan terakhir yang diberikan padanya.

"Untuk apa ini Tsunade- _sama_?"

"Untuk kesehatan kulitmu." terangnya. "Dua hari lagi perayaan api unggun bukan?Kurasa kau akan tampil lebih cantik." Tsunade pun tersenyum.

"Jadi, siapa yang sedang dekat denganmu?" goda Shizune, spontan Sakura menjadi salah tingkah. "Belum lama aku melihat seorang gadis melintas bersama seorang pria berambut merah. Mereka menuntun sepeda bersama."

Shannaro! Shizune melihatnya. Sakura malu untuk menjawab, gadis itu langsung pamit dan berlari meninggalkan mereka. Wajahnya yang memerah membuat Tsunade dan Shizune terkekeh bersama.

.

* * *

bersambung :)


	7. Chapter 7

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Icha-Icha Fairy**

 **Part 7**

 _enjoy_

* * *

.

Perjalanan pulang.

Lamunan Sakura tertuju pada jalan seiring langkah kaki yang terus bergerak cepat. Memikirkan apa yang sudah ia lewati hingga saat ini. Mengkaji semua tindakan yang menempatkan dirinya dalam posisi sekarang. Dan juga, membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nantinya. Sedikit rasa khawatir muncul saat bayangan Sasuke kembali mengisi pikiran. Pria yang baru saja ia temui itu. Bahkan namanya saja ia belum tahu.

Namun, Sakura selalu menekankan bahwa semua akan berjalan baik-baik saja. Pandangan gadis itu mengalih dan melihat ke depan. Tampak Seorang gadis berdiri di hadapan kaca jendela sebuah bangunan kecil. Rambut hitamnya yang terurai sepanjang pinggang menantang silau matahari. Di sampingnya Terpampang papan kayu bertuliskan 'toko pakaian dan jasa menjahit'. Sakura pernah melihat gadis itu, salah satu perserta upacara suci _Greenoch_. Suaranya hampir tidak pernah terdengar karena gadis tersebut tidak berbicara pada siapapun selama perjalanan. Apa yang sedang ia lakukan? berdiri di sana dan memandang ke dalam jendela?

Sakura terus melangkah hingga ia menginjak teras depan. Gadis yang berdiri beberapa langkah darinya itu menoleh. Bola mata lavender-nya tertunduk malu. Ia mengangguk pada Sakura dan langsung beranjak pergi sebelum mereka sempat saling menyapa. Sebelah alis Sakura terangkat. Memandang gadis itu hingga ia menoleh ke arah jendela.

Di dalam sana, Tenten tengah mengangkat tumpukan kain, kegiatan teman dekatnya terlihat dari sela-sela manikin kayu yang memajang gaun indah buatannya. _Emerald_ Sakura terpusat pada salah satu di antara tiga gaun yang terpampang. Gaun dengan perpaduan warna merah muda dan keunguan itu sangat menarik. Kerahnya berbentuk oval dengan renda di bagian lengan sepanjang siku. Siapapun gadis yang memakainya akan merasa cantik. Begitu pula dengan Sakura, membayangkan jika seandainya ia mengenakan gaun tersebut di pesta perayaan nanti. Saat ia berdiri di hadapan Gaara dan memberikan setangkai mawar putih pada pria itu. Bibir Sakura melengkung. Ia merengkuh obat-obatan semakin erat di depan dadanya. Tenten menoleh ke arah jendela, melihat Sakura beranjak dari teras. Langkah Sakura semakin cepat dan cepat, gadis itu berlari, tidak sabar untuk segera tiba di rumah.

.

.

Burung yang hinggap di jendela mambangunkan Sasuke. Kicauan yang saling bersautan merasuki tidurnya. Sasuke membuka matanya, memicingkan mata sedikit ke arah cahaya matahari yang mengintip dari sela-sela lubang atap.

Sebuah bayangan muncul dalam pikirannya. Sakura. Gadis itu membuka pintu kamar. Suara kayu yang berdecit terdengar ketika ia menaiki anak tangga menuju loteng. Perlahan Kepala Sasuke menoleh, ujung rambut merah muda tampak dari lubang lantai. Sakura menengok ke dalam dan menghentikan langkah, sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati Sasuke telah sadarkan diri.

Keduanya saling berpandangan.

Sakura bergerak naik ke atas dan memijak lantai. _Onyx_ Sasuke terus mengikuti langkah Sakura sehingga gadis itu memalingkan pandangan ke arah lain. Ia duduk di samping Sasuke, membawa wadah berisi air serta obat, lalu meletakkan semua itu di sampingnya. Seketika _elf_ ikut terbangun, sang peri meringkuk lemas di samping kepala Sasuke. Sakura memperhatikannya sekejap sambil berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan. Peri itu tampak lemah, apa karena ia jauh dari _Greenoch_?

"Apa kau merasa lebih baik?" tanya Sakura kemudian. Sasuke tidak menjawab, mencoba berkomunikasi dengan pria itu membuat Sakura sedikit gugup. "A-aku mengunjungi tabit desa dan membawakan obat untukmu." _Emerald_ Sakura menatapnya sekilas.

"Aku akan mengganti obat untuk lukamu." Ia meraih selimut yang menutupi tubuh Sasuke, lalu menariknya ke bawah.

Cairan lidah buaya serta minyak kelapa membuat permukaan perban yang melilit dada Sasuke tampak lembab. Tanda hitam yang bercokol dari leher pria itu berkurang. Hal ini membuat Sakura merasa aneh. Tanda itu kini hanya menyebar di sekitar pundak. Sasuke tidak bergerak dan membiarkan Sakura menyentuh permukaan perban secara perlahan. Kemudian gadis itu menungkik, lututnya bertumpu pada lantai. Tubuhnya bergerak condong ke depan, menguasai tubuh Sasuke dari atas.

Telapak tangan Sakura terlentang di samping _elf_ , sang peri berpindah tempat ke atas permukaan tangan gadis itu lalu diletakkan di atas selimut untuk sementara. Kemudian Sakura mulai melepas perban secara hati-hati.

Sasuke menyerngit.

Dengan perlahan, Sakura mengangkat ramuan obat lama dari luka pria itu, lalu meletakkan ramuannya bercambur dengan perban sebelumnya. Ia membersihkan luka Sasuke terlebih dahulu, mencelupkan kain pada air bersih lalu memerasnya. Mengusap pinggiran luka secara lembut. Tindakannya terus dilakukan berulang kali hingga tiba saat dimana Sakura akan melumuri luka Sasuke dengan ramuat yang baru.

Gadis itu membuka penutup obat. Ramuan buatan Tsunade berupa zat kental dari bahan-bahan yang sudah digiling halus lalu diambil sari patinya. Baunya cukup menyeruak saat Sakura mendekatkan hidungnya.

"Aku akan mengoleskan obat ini." Ia mecolek obat dengan kedua jarinya dan mulai mengoleskannya pada luka Sasuke.

"Arg..." pria itu tersentak. Kedua matanya terpejam erat menahan perih.

Sakura tetap melanjutkannya sementara tubuh Sasuke kian menegang. Reaksi yang ditimbulkan dari obat Tsunade tampak lebih hebat jika dibandingkan dengan ramuan yang ia buat sebelumnya. Satu tangan Sakura bergerak membungkam mulut Sasuke ketika pria itu kembali mengerang, kali ini suaranya lebih keras. Sakura berharap seseorang tidak mendengarnya.

Tidak berhenti di sini. Sasuke semakin kesakitan setelah obat selesai dioleskan ke seluruh lukanya. Sakura meraih tangan pria itu, ekspresinya serius, ikut merasakan bagaimana sakitnya. Cengkraman tangan Sasuke begitu erat. Gemetaran hingga darah di sekitar kukunya memutih. Sakura ikut panik, belum pernah melihat seseorang menderita seperti ini sebelumnya. Sakura pun mengangkat leher Sasuke dengan sebelah tangannya lalu mendekap kepala pria itu. Memberi dukungan melalui kontak fisik. Kizashi sering melakukan hal ini ketika Sakura sedang demam. Tubuh Sasuke menggigil, giginya saling menggeletuk dengan erangan yang tersendat di pangkal tenggorokan.

"Bertahanlah..." ucap Sakura. _Elf_ terbang dari tempatnya dan hinggap di tepi wadah obat. Melihat ramuan apa yang diberikan Sakura secara seksama.

Sampai kemudian rasa sakit Sasuke mereda. Tubuhnya melemas, cengkraman tangannya mengendur. Sakura merebahkan tubuh Sasuke secara perlahan. Mata pria itu terpejam, namun ia masih sadarkan diri. Sakura menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke kembali, membiarkan luka tersebut hanya diselimuti perban tanpa mengikatnya.

"Minum ini..."

Sakura membuka mulut Sasuke, menyuapkan vitamin yang diberikan Tsunade padanya. Vintamin sebesar batu kerikil itu tidak dapat terkunyah dengan baik. Sakura mengeluarkannya dari mulut Sasuke lalu memecahnya menjadi beberapa bagian menggunakan sendok. Kemudian ia mengangkat kepala Sasuke sedikit ke atss, meminumkan vitamin dengan segelas air. Perlahan Sasuke menelannya walau tampak sedikit sulit. Seakan luka yang ia derita ikut melemahkan setiap organ tubuhnya. Sasuke selalu menyerngit saat meminum semua pecahan vitamin itu.

Sakura menoleh ke arah elf. Ia menyodorkan jari telunjuk sehingga sang peri hinggap di atasnya jarinya.

"Apa kau butuh berada di dekat tanaman?" tanya Sakura. _Elf_ mengangguk, ia mengerti apa yang diucapkan manusia.

"Aku akan kembali dan membuat makanan." Sakura meletakkan _elf_ di atas selimut Sasuke lalu beranjak dari atas loteng, ia menuju dapur dan mulai memasak sesuatu untuk makan siang.

.

.

"Bangun!"

Di dalam ruangan yang gelap. Guyuran air menerpa wajah lima orang pria yang tengah tidak sadarkan diri. Mereka duduk di pinggir dinding batu dengan tubuh dan tangan yang terikat erat oleh tali. Beberapa dari mereka terbangun, sedangkan yang lain masih tidak sadarkan diri sehingga guyuran air kedua pun menyusul.

Dua orang pria berdiri di hadapan mereka. Ruangan itu terisolasi. Cahaya remang-remang dihasilkan dari obor yang terpasang di dinding. Teralis besi mengitari setiap ruang bersekat di dalam tempat itu. Beberapa orang lain ikut terkurung di dalam sana, tepatnya di dalam tahanan bawah tanah desa Konoha.

"Oi! Bangun!" seorang pria yang tengah membawa ember menendang kaki salah satu tahanan.

"Iwashi." Suara pria yang berdiri di sampingnya terdengar, berat sesuai dengan postur tubuhnya yang gagah. Tinggi dan besar.

Iwashi pun menarik kakinya dan melempar ember ke arah samping. "Morino- _sama_..., tidak mudah membuka mulut mereka." ucap pria dengan sedikit jenggot di dagunya itu.

Morino mendekat dan berjongkok di tengah-tengah hadapan kelima tahanan. Salah satu dari mereka mengangkat wajah. Rupa yang tidak asing, pria itu pernah menggangu Yugao serta berhadapan dengan Gaara dan Sakura. Dan juga, Seklompotan pria yang sama, dimana mereka ditemukan tidak sadarkan diri di wilayah _Greenoch_ dua hari yang lalu.

"Selamat datang." dalam penerangan yang minim wajah Morino terlihat. Dua tanda bekas luka melintang di wajahnya, sebuah cindra mata yang ia dapat saat melawan seekor beruang di tengah hutan seorang diri. Semua penduduk menceritakan kisahnya. Pria itu Memancarkan aura ketegasan dari seorang ketua tahanan yang disegani banyak orang.

"Apa Kalian tahu ada dimana saat ini ?" tanya Morino. Nada bicaranya lugas dan dalam. Seperti seekor singa yang siap menyantap mangsa kapanpun ia mau. "Kalian membuat kesalahan." Morino tersenyum getir. "Setiap tamu yang mengunjungi wilayah Konoha wajib melapor. Bagaimana bisa kalian mengendap-ngendap...? bagai tikus got yang meninggalkan jejak dengan ekor yang terputus."

"Morino- _sama_ , sebaiknya kita gunakan cara kekerasan." sahut Iwashi. Morino hanya mengangkat tangan. Menutup mulut Iwashi dengan satu gerakan tubuh.

"Jangan memotong pembicaraanku." balas Morino. "Aku sedang berbicara dengan para tamuku." ia menoleh dan tersenyum, membuat Iwashi sekejap terdiam.

"Jadi...," Morino menoleh ke para tahanan kembali. "Sampai mana pembicaraan kita? Oh benar..., salah satu dari kalian sama sekali belum berbicara..." ia terdiam sejenak,

"Apa ini sikap yang sopan dari para tamu? " Morino tersenyum, memancarkan aura misterius yang menekan nyali kelima tahanan. Ia menatap para tahanannya dalam keheningan sampai pria itu berdiri dan menyelinapkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantung celana.

"Iwashi." panggilnya. "Kita bawa para tamu kita ke tempat yang lebih layak." Morino berbalik dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar. "Kita perlu menjamu mereka dengan baik." ia tersenyum tipis.

.

.

Sakura mengaduk bubur beras merah di dalam mangkuk. Ia duduk di samping Sasuke yang terbaring. Untuk beberapa saat Sakura menyibukkan diri di dapur dan kembali setelah makan siang bersama Kizashi. Sakura membuatkan makanan untuk Sasuke, ia juga membawakan satu pot tanaman hias milik ayahnya untuk tempat tinggal sang _elf_. Pot itu diletakkan di samping meja. Kini _Elf_ dapat terbaring nyenyak di antara dedaunan. Sakura meletakkan mangkuk lalu menyentuh lengan Sasuke. Pria itu membuka mata, masih enggan berbicara sepatah katapun.

"Kau harus makan." pinta Sakura. "Ayo..." tangan gadis itu menyelinap masuk di antara leher Sasuke lalu bergerak mengangkat kepala pria itu ke atas. Sakura menyelipkan tumpukan bantal dibawahnya sebagai tumpuan punggung Sasuke, memposisikan tubuhnya sedikit lebih menegak. Kemudian Sakura mengangkat mangkuk dan mulai menyuapkan satu sendok pertama.

"Ayo, perutmu harus terisi makanan. Tidak perlu mengunyahnya." Sakura mengangguk, meyakinkan Sasuke untuk membuka mulutnya selagi ia terus menyodorkan sendok. Onyx Sasuke bergerak ke bawah, menatap tangan Sakura, tepatnya pada tali merah yang masih melingkar di jari kelingking gadis itu. Perlahan Sasuke membuka mulut dan mengijinkan makanan masuk ke dalam. Ia melahap makanan dalam diam. Ingin Sakura memulai obrolan namun rasanya selalu tertahan-tahan.

"Emmm.., namaku Sakura." akhirnya ia memberanikan diri. "Jadi... siapa namamu?"

Dalam kebungkaman, Sasuke melirik melalui sudut mata.

"Baiklah, kita bisa berkenalan lain waktu." Sakura menyodorkan sendok ke mulut pria itu. "Kondisimu harus pulih." gadis itu mengumbar senyum. Tulus, tanpa motif apapun. Sasuke terus memandang Sakura. Wajahnya yang tenang sering membuat Sakura enggan menatap kedua onyx-nya yang bening setajam anak panah. Seakan dapat menembus dada karena jantung Sakura sedikit berdenyut cepat di hadapan pria itu. _Pria yang tidak ia kenal._

Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya hingga Sasuke menolak sendok selanjutnya. Ia memalingkan wajah ke samping. Bubur masih tersisa setengah mangkuk. Sakura tidak memaksakan. Setidaknya Sasuke bisa menelan beberapa sendok bubur untuk mengisi perutnya. Sakura meminumkan segelas air putih lalu membantu Sasuke terbaring kembali.

"Aku akan berada di lantai bawah ." ucap Sakura. "Kau tidak keberatan istirahat di tempat ini kan?" pandangan gadis itu mengedar, "Aku akan kembali membersihkannya besok. Untuk Sementara seperti ini...tidak ada tempat lain yang bisa digunakan."

Sakura menoleh dan menatap Sasuke. "Belum ada satupun orang selain Naruto yang tahu keberadaanmu, bahkan ayahku." terangnya. Sekejap Keduanya saling melempar pandang hingga Sakura memalingkan muka ke arah nampan makanan.

"Aku akan kembali. Istirahatlah..." gadis itu tersenyum simpul dan mulai beranjak, membawa sisa bubur serta peralatan makan lainnya keluar ruang loteng. Sasuke memandang langit-langit atap sampai pintu kamar terdengar menutup dan Ia kembali memejamkan mata.

.

.

Kediaman Uzumaki.

Kakashi tengah berada di ruang kerja Minato. Apa yang baru saja dilaporkan pria bersurai perak itu membuat kepala desa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kaca jendela.

"Morino berhasil membuka mulut mereka" terang Kakashi. "Para tahanan itu adalah mata-mata yang dikirimkan desa tetangga."

"Apa mereka yang menyerang para penjaga yang kita utus di perbatasan Greenoch sebelumnya?" tanya Minato.

Kakashi mengangguk. "Mereka mengaku tidak sadarkan diri setelah menyerang seorang pria berjubah."

Kening Minato mengerut walau ketenangan di wajahnya tetap mendominasi. "Pria berjubah? apa dia orang dari Konoha?"

"Bukan. Tidak ada jejak yang bisa kami selidiki lebih lanjut mengenai pria itu." terang Kakashi. "Dan juga. Kami menunggu keputusan dari anda. Informasi ini akan bocor jika kita tidak menyingkirkan kelima tahanan itu."

Minato terdiam. Keputusan seperti ini cukup sulit baginya. Namun desa dalam bahaya jika keberadaan _Greenoch_ sampai diketahui desa lain.

"Untuk sementara tetap tahan mereka di dalam penjara." perintah Minato.

"Morino menyarankan pilihan lain, untuk menghapus jati diri serta ingatan mereka." sahut Kakashi.

Minato paham apa yang dimaksud dengan menghilangkan jati diri. Hanya Morino yang dapat melakukannya, sedikit orang yang tahu dengan pasti seperti apa perlakuan yang didapatkan para tahanan kelas berat di dalam penjara Konoha. Rumir menakutkan tentang tahanan bawah tanah sudah beredar di sekitar masyarakat sejak dulu. Itu sebabnya desa Konoha sangat aman dengan tingkat kriminalitas yang rendah. Desa yang damai.

"Tidak untuk sekarang." Minato berbalik, memandang desanya melalui kaca jendela di hadapannya. "Tunggu sampai keputusan rapat tetua desa dihasilkan. Kita akan membutuhkan para tahan itu dalam kondisi sulit." ucapnya.

"Baiklah, akan saya sampaikan pada Morino." Kakashi undur diri.

.

Minato berjalan di sepanjang koridor rumah. Selang beberapa detik kemudian Naruto muncul dari dalam kamar. Pria itu baru saja bangun dari tidurnya, terlihat dari wajahnya yang lesu dan masih setengah sadar. Perut yang terus berbunyi menuntun langkahnha menuju lantai bawah. Naruto berpapasan dengan Minato di depan tangga. Ia melambaikan tangan pada ayahnya dan terus melangkah menuruni anak tangga.

"Naruto."

Seketika Orang yang dipanggil menghentikan langkah dan berbalik.

"Semalam kau tidak tidur di rumah." Minato menuruni tangga dan berhenti di samping Naruto.

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku tidak tidur di rumah." sahut pemuda jabrik tersebut.

"Kau bisa mengabari kami terlebih dahulu. Darimana kau semalam?"

Naruto mendesah dan mengusap lehernya. "Bengkel, membuat pedang..., apa ayah menyapaku hanya untuk ini? aku bukan balita lagi."

"Naruto..." Minato tegas walau suaranya tetap tenang. "Konoha sedang tidak aman. Lakukan apa yang menjadi kehendakmu tapi jangan membuat ibumu khawatir." Minato menepuk pundak Naruto. "Terimakasih sudah mengerti hingga saat ini." pria itu pergi meninggalkan putranya yang terdiam di tempat.

.

.

Sakura meletakkan tas di halaman belakang rumah. Pot, bibit dan segala macam peralatan kebun lainnya ikut disiapkan. Gadis itu berkacak pinggang dan mengambil nafas panjang. Saat yang dinanti kunjung jua. Banyak waktu yang sudah tersita sebelumnya, kini saatnya untuk menanam bibit bunga.

Ada tiga pot yang diletakkan secara berjejer. Sakura berjongkok di depan tas berisi kantung tanah yang ia bawa dari _Greenoch_. Sedikit rasa waspada timbul saat ia membuka tas itu. Segala macam peralatan di dalam tas bercampur aduk. Tanah di dalam karung tumpah dan berserakan. Sakura tidak sempat mengikat karung tersebut saat terburu-buru mengejar _elf_ padawaktu itu.

Satu-persatu benda ia keluarkan. Sakura memandang tanah _Greenoch_ sejenak lalu mengangkat karungnya dari dalam tas. Gadis itu mengambil pot pertama, mengisinya dengan tanah Greenoch sampai memenuhi setengah wadah. Kemudian Sakura mengambil bibit mawar putih yang Ino berikan. Tanaman itu berusia sangat belia, ukurannya setinggi jari kelingking. Sakura mengambilnya secara hati-hati dan penuh kelembutan. Ia menghadapkan bunga itu di depan wajahnya dan berkata,

"Kumohon, tumbuhlah dengan subur." gadis itu meletakkannya di dalam pot lalu mengubur sisanya. Begitu pula dengan bibit kedua dan ketiga. Sakura menanamnya dengan penuh harapan, bahwa tanah Greenoch dengan segala keajaiban yang dimilikinya dapat menumbuhkan mawar dalam waktu yang singkat.

.

Langkah kaki Naruto menyeret bayangannya di tengah jalan. Pria jabrik itu tengah berjalan seorang diri sambil memandang ke arah depan. Wajahnya tidak begitu cerah saat ia meninggalkan rumah. Keheningan menyelimuti dirinya ketika ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Beberapa anak kecil berlari melewatinya, suara ceria mereka yang bercampur aduk seketika mengalihkan perhatian Naruto. Ia terus memandang anak-anak itu hingga berbelok di persimpangan jalan. Rumah Sakura tampak beberapa meter dari tempat Naruto berdiri. Ia melanjutkan langkah dan melihat kepala merah jambu timbul di antara pagar tanaman samping rumah. Naruto menautkan sebelah alisnya, menghampiri Sakura yang sedang menyibukkan diri bercocok tanam.

"Ssstt." Panggil Naruto, Seketika Sakura tersentak kaget dan menoleh ke belakang. Pria jabrik itu berdiri di depan pagar tanaman.

"Kau..." Sakura mengarahkan sekopnya, seakan ingin melempar Naruto dari tempat ia berjongkok.

Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya dan memasuki halaman samping rumah melewati pintu kayu. Perhatiannya tertuju pada kegiatan Sakura. Tiga pot yang telah tertanam bibit bunga membenarkan tebakan Naruto bahwa tanah di dalam pot tersebut adalah tanah _Greencoh_.

"Kau yakin bisa tumbuh secepat itu?" tanya Naruto, ia berdiri tepat di samping Sakura sambil menyematkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celana.

"Mana aku tahu jika tidak mencobanya." Sakura berdiri dan menepuk-nepukkan kedua tangannya. "Tapi aku cukup yakin." gadis itu menoleh sekejap.

Naruto mendongak ke atas, melihat jendela loteng yang terbuka tepat di atas jendela kamar Sakura. "Apa orang itu sudah sadarkan diri?" tanyanya?

Sakura ikut melihat ke atas. "Sudah. Tapi dia tidak mengatakan satu patah katapun hingga saat ini. Sekarang pria itu sedang beristirahat. Aku memberi obat luka padanya. Reaksinya begitu mengkhawatirkan."

Naruto menoleh. "Obat apa yang kau berikan?"

"Ramuan nyonya Tsunade." Sakura mengedikkan bahu.

"Kau memberitahu nenek Tsunade?" hanya Naruto yang memanggil Tsunade sesuai dengan umurnya.

Sakura menggeleng. "Hanya kau dan aku." ucapnya. "Sssssh..." Sakura mengusap-ngusap kedua lengann. "Jika saja kau melihat bagaimana luka di dadanya itu bertambah parah. Aku sampai heran dari mana ia mendapatkan luka itu. Jika kita meninggalkannya di Greenoch, mungkin saja dia akan mati."

"Aku harus menemuinya, untuk memastikan siapa identitasnya." sahut Naruto.

"Jika saja aku bisa..." Sakura mengerling. "Kupikir dia tipe yang susah diajak berkomunikasi. Atau mungkin sedang kebingungan dengan keadaannya saat ini."

"Jika memang begitu, kita harus memperjelas semuanya." Naruto melangkah dan spontan Sakura menarik pundak pria itu. "Apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Bantu aku mengangkat tanaman ini ke kamar." pinta Sakura. Sekejap Naruto memasang wajah malas, ia pun mengangkat dua pot menuju dalam rumah diikuti Sakura di belakang.

.

"Ayah..." Sakura muncul di depan pintu dapur milik toko. Kizashi yang sedang mengelap meja pelayanan langsung menoleh.

"Oh, hei Naruto." sapa Kizashi saat melihat Naruto berdiri di belakang Sakura sambil membawa dua pot tanaman.

"Paman..." sapa Naruto dari tempatnya.

"Aku dan Naruto ada di kamar jika ayah mencariku." terang Sakura. "Aku meminta bantuannya memindah beberapa barang di atas."

"Masih belum selesai dengan semua pekerjaan rumahmu?" sebelah alis Kizashi terangkat, di saat bersamaan lonceng pintu berbunyi. Kizashi menoleh, Seorang pelanggan masuk membawa keranjang belanja. Sakura dan Naruto langsung beranjak dari pintu dapur.

Mereka masuk ke dalam kamar. Naruto meletakkan pot di samping pintu sementara Sakura menuju lemari laci setinggi dada. Pandangan Naruto langsung tertuju ke arah salah satu dinding yang dipenuhi tempelan kertas. Pemandangan itu sudah menarik rasa penasaran Naruto sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia pun mendekat dan spontan Sakura menarik tangannya.

"Bantu aku mengeser ini..." pinta Sakura. Keduanya pun menggeser lemari tersebut ke depan pintu kamar. Terdengar bunyi gesekan antar kayu saat mereka menariknya.

Naruto bertanya untuk apa mereka menghalangi pintu. Ide Sakura mengatakan bahwa hal ini sebagai antisipasi jika saja Kizashi datang tiba-tiba. Bukan hanya lemari. Kaca oval di sudut dinding juga ditempatkan di sekitar pintu, hanya agar mereka terlihat benar-benar sedang menggeser beberapa barang di dalam kamar. Ide ini akan membuat Kizashi terhalang ketika ia membuka pintu, walaupun Sakura sendiri tidak mengharapkan ayahnya benar-benar datang untuk melihat apa yang sedang mereka lakukan.

Sekali lagi, langkah Naruto tersendat ketika ia berniat mendekati dinding tempat banyak sketsa tertempel. Sakura langsung menarik pria itu menuju atas loteng.

Di atas sana. Sasuke terbangun, ia duduk di atas kasur dan memandang ke arah boneka yang tergeletak beberapa jarak di sampingnya. Sakura yang melihat Sasuke dari lubang lantai sedikit terkejut dan langsung berhenti di anak tangga, menghalangi langkah Naruto naik ke atas. Sasuke menoleh, ia dan Sakura pun berpandangan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto. Sakura terbebas dari keterpakuannya dan kembali bergerak naik menaiki tangga, diikuti Naruto di belakang.

"Kau... sudah merasa lebih baik?" Sakura merasa takjub, beberapa saat yang lalu pria di hadapannya ini tidak berdaya, bahkan lemah untuk bergerak. Obat dari Tsunade benar-benar bekhasiat.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto yang ikut menghampiri dan berdiri di samping Sakura.

"Yo." sapa pemuda jabrik itu. Obsidian birunya menatap kedua Onyx Sasuke tanpa jeda. "Aku Naruto. Aku dan Sakura yang membawamu ke tempat ini." Naruto duduk di lantai sementara Sasuke memperhatikannya tanpa bersuara.

"Apa Sakura sudah memberitahumu sebelumnya? kau ada di rumahnya saat ini." perkataan Naruto tidak mendapat respon melainkan hanya tatapan datar dari Sasuke. Sesaat Naruto dan Sakura saling melirik.

"Emm.., sebaiknya kau kembali merebahkan tubuh." Sakura duduk melipat kaki di samping Naruto. "Kondismu belum cukup membaik bukan? sebaiknya jangan dulu banyak bergerak.

 _"Siapa..."_

Untuk pertama kalinya suara Sasuke terdengar. Ringan dan dalam.

"Siapa yang mengetahui keberaanku selain kalian?"

Sakura dan Naruto saling menatap sekejap. "Hanya kami berdua." jawab Sakura. "Belum ada yang tahu, bahkan ayahku sendiri."

"Siapa kau?" Naruto tidak basa-basi lagi. "Siapa namamu?"

"Apa perlumu?" ucapan Sasuke terdengar ketus di telinga Naruto sehingga membuat pemuda itu sedikit cemberut.

Sakura melirik raut wajah Naruto sekejap. "Emm, begini...," ia melihat Sasuke kembali. "kami hanya ingin tahu siapa dirimu. Nama, asal-usul dan dimana kau tinggal. Tidak ada maksud apapun. Setidaknya kita tahu siapa namamu." terang Sakura.

"Apa kau tinggal di desa lain?" tanya Naruto. Ia dan Sasuke kembali saling bertatapan. "Desa kami sedang dijaga ketat, kami mengambil resiko membawa orang asing ke sini. Lihat kondisimu. Kami punya hati Nurani, tidak meninggalkanmu di Greenoch. Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan di tempat itu? bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke sana?"

"Aku tidak berurusan dengan desa ini." jawab Sasuke. Pria itu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah jendela.

"Bagaimana dengan serigala yang kami temui di Greenoch? Lalu peri itu." Naruto menunjuk peri yang bersembunyi di balik dedauanan. Seakan menghindari tatapan Naruto padanya. "Kau seperti punya hubungan dengannya."

Sasuke mengabaikan pertanyaan Naruto, ia kembali terbaring dan memejamkan mata. Naruto dan Sakura pun saling menatap.

"Kami bisa mendapat masalah jika kau keluar dari tempat ini begitu saja." Naruto pun berdiri, ia memandang Sasuke lalu berbalik. "Tetaplah di sini." pria jabrik itu melangkah pergi.

"Istirahatlah di sini sampai kondisimu membaik." sambung Sakura. Ia beranjak menyusul Naruto keluar dari ruang loteng.

.

.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto begitu mereka menginjak lantai kamar. Keduanya berdiri di dan pintu.

"Seperti yang kau katakan." Naruto berdengus kesal. "Aku seperti ingin melemparnya dari jendela loteng?" spontan Sakura membungkam mulut pria itu untuk lebih merendahkan volume bicaranya.

"Tapi menurutku, dia bukan orang jahat." ucap Sakura. "Kau ingat apa yang ia katakan barusan? Dia tidak berurusan dengan Konoha. Sepertinya dia bukan mata-mata seperti yang kau curigakan."

"Terlalu cepat menyimpulkan hal itu." sahut Naruto. "Ya walau aku pribadi juga berpikiran sama denganmu. Dia aneh, Kau tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiranku saat ini?"

Sakura menggeleng tidak tahu.

"Apa mungkin dia seorang buronan? yang melarikan diri sampai ke Konoha dan bersembunyi di dalam Greenoch cukup lama. Kau lihat luka di dadanya kan?"

"Aku lebih memilih jika itu tampak seperti penyakit." jawab Sakura.

"Atau bisa jadi disebabkan oleh racun." sahut Naruto.

"Bagaimana jika dia benar-benar seorang mata-mata? Kau tahu, posisi kita serba sulit." ucap Sakura. Sementara di atas sana, Sasuke bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan walau hanya terdengar samar-samar.

"Akan kupikirkan jalan keluarnya." jawab Naruto. "Untuk sementara biarkan seperti ini. Tugasmu untuk mendekatinya dan mencari tahu informasi."

"Jika dia seorang penjahat, lalu bagaimana dengan serigala dan peri itu? Kau ingat kan, apa yang dia lakukan saat serigala mencoba menerkam kita?" tanya Sakura. Mereka terdiam dan saling berpandangan. "Kau tahu.., aku melihat sebuah tanda di lehernya." suara Sakura lebih pelan. "Tanda yang sama dengan apa yang kita lihat di ladang jagung." bisiknya.

Sebelah alis Naruto terangkat tinggi-tinggi, "Maksudmu? tanda yang dibuat orang kurang kerjaan yang ingin membuat kehebohan di desa kita?"

Sakura mendelik. "Aku serius, aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri." Satu tangannya mengguncang bahu Naruto. "Darimana kau menyimpulkan bahwa itu tanda buatan orang kurang kerjaan?"

Naruto mengedikkan bahu. "Itu lebih masuk akal daripada mempercayai rumor makhluk penghuni Greenoch."

Mereka terdiam dan saling berpandangan.

"Apa mungkin..." Mata Naruto menyipit. Membuat Wajah Sakura sedikit menegang.

"Mungkin dia..."

"Sakura..."

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba Kizashi membuka pintu kamar. Sakura dan Naruto terkejut dan langsung menoleh. Sesuai rencana. Seketika Pintu tertahan oleh lemari yang menghalang. Wajah Kizashi terlihat dari sela pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

"A-ayah..." Sakura mendekati pintu. Spontan Naruto bergerak di ujung ranjang dan berakting seolah-olang sedang mengangkat meja lampu.

"Kau merombak kamar?" Mata Kizashi menjangkau ke arah tangga loteng yang masih menjulur ke bawah. "Ayah membawakan minuman dan kue."

Naruto benar-benar mengangkat meja lampu dan menampakkan dirinya di belakang Sakura. "Tidak perlu repot-repot paman." ucap pemuda itu. "Tapi paman tahu apa yang kami butuhkan." Ia kembali mengangkat meja lampu ke sudut lain.

"Letakkan saja di depan pintu ayah. Aku akan mengambilnya setelah menggeser lemari ini." pinta Sakura.

Kizashi pun meletakkan nampan makanan di depan pintu. "Ayah kembali ke bawah." Ia mengintip ruang kamar Sakura kembali tak terkecuali pandangan yang tertuju ke arah tangga loteng. Kizashi pun beranjak meninggalkan pintu. Sakura dan Naruto serempak membuang nafas lega.

"Untung saja." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan melihat ke arah sesuatu yang mengusik rasa penasarannya kembali. Pria itu mendekati dinding dan spontan Sakura melonjak lari.

"Biarakan aku melihatnya!"

"Tidak!"

Dua orang itu saling baku tarik di depan dinding tempat Sakura menempel semua sketsanya. Sakura menutupi mata Naruto dengan tangan sementara pemuda jabrik itu berusaha menghindar. Keributan yang terjadi membuat Sasuke membuka mata, begitu pula dengan _elf_ yang mengintip dari lubang lantai. Tingkah kekanak-kanakan kedua orang itu berlangsung beberapa menit sampai Naruto berhasil menahan kedua tangan Sakura dan melihat apa yang tergambar pada lembaran kertas-kertas itu. Wajah Sasuke menjadi gambar pertama yang tertangkap obsidian Naruto. Pria itu langsung mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Sempat-sempatnya kau menggambar pria yang baru kau temui semalam?" Naruto terheran-heran.

"Pa-panjang ceritanya!" elak Sakura.

Dengan cepat Naruto menjelajah gambar yang lain sementara Sakura berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman pria itu. Hampir semua gambar memperlihatkan sosok yang sama. Sekejap Naruto terdiam dan langsung menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Gaara?"

Wajah Sakura memanas. Naruto melepas cengkramannya dan Sakura langsung menarik kedua tangannya. Naruto memandang dinding kembali.

"Jadi ini alasannya kau nekad pergi ke Greenoch?" guman Naruto.

"Su-sudah kubilang sebelumnya. Ini urusan seorang gadis."

"Kau menyukai Gaara?" Naruto menoleh, menatap Sakura dengan ekspresi tenang.

"Jangan beritahu pada siapapun." Sakura mengacungkan jari telunjuknya tepat di depan wajah Naruto. Keduanya saling menatap dalam keheningan sampai Naruto menampis jari Sakura dan melangkah pergi.

"Buatkan aku ramen seminggu tiga kali." Pria itu menyingkirkan lemari dari depan pintu dan keluar kamar begitu saja tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

"Hei tunggu Naruto!" Sakura mengejarnya.

.

.

Malam Hari. Suara serangga mulai mengisi keheningan desa Konoha. Sakura membawa makan malam untuk Sasuke, pria itu tengah terbaring dan melihat ke arah jendela. Cahaya malam menerobos masuk membentuk garis lurus. _elf_ bersinar terang, menyandingi remang-remang lampu lentera di sekitar ruang loteng ketika Sakura tiba di atas sana.

"Aku membawakanmu makan malam." Gadis itu meletakkan nampan makanan di atas lantai, tepat sampingnya. "Apa yang kau rasakan saat ini? apa rasa sakitnya berkurang?" tanya Sakura, tidak mendapat jawaban dari pria itu bukan sesuatu yang baru. Sakura cukup paham ketika Sasuke menoleh dan hanya memandangnya.

"Kau bisa bangun kan? Ayo..., aku bantu kau duduk." Sakura mendekat. Ia meraih tangan dan tengkuk Sasuke, membantu pria itu bangun. "Aku membuatkan sup tomat untukmu." Ia menyodorkan mangkuk pada Sasuke. "Mau kusuap?" tanyanya. Sasuke melihat ke arah mangkuk itu dan tidak mengatakan apapun. Sakura pun menarik mangkuk itu kembali dan mulai menyuapkan sendok pertama untuk Sasuke.

"Apa kau suka?" Sakura memecah keheningan. "Sup tomat, apa kau suka?" ulangnya. Sasuke menelannya secara perlahan dengan ekspresi wajah yang tidak berubah. Datar. Sakura yakin bahwa ia jago memasak dan ia cukup percaya diri menyimpulkan bahwa Sasuke menyukai sup buatannya.

"Ini salah satu sup kesukaanku sejak kecil." Sakura memutuskan bercerita entah Sasuke mau meresponnya atau tidak. "Tapi, sup kesukaanku adalah sup labu. Ayah akan memasaknya untukku ketika aku sakit." Sakura menyuapkan sendok ke mulut Sasuke.

"Pernah suatu hari, aku menangis di tengah malam hanya karena ingin memakan sup labu. Ayahku tidak mempunyai bahannya dan dengan terpaksa ia meminta pada tetangga. Tapi kau tahu apa yang kulakukan saat ayah membawa labu itu? aku memainkannya, menggelindingkan labu itu di ruang tengah dan bersenang-senang." Sakura berdengus geli. "Akhirnya ayah batal membuat sup untukku." Ia tersenyum tipis lalu menyuapkan lagi sup pada Sasuke.

"Ibuku sudah tiada. Ia meninggal ketika aku lahir. Ayah membesarkanku seorang diri." terangnya. "Bagaimana denganmu? makanan apa yang kau sukai?" Sakura memancing Sasuke berbicara namun usahanya tetap gagal. Suasana kembali hening hingga sup yang ada di dalam mangkuk tersisa sedikit. Sasuke menoleh ke samping, memandang boneka jerami yang tergeletak di kaki meja di sebelah kirinya. Sakura menengok dan ikut melihat ke arah yang sama.

"Ah.. itu bonekaku." ujar Sakura. " Aku mengambilnya di tumpukan barang di sudut sana. Aku lupa..., tadi siang kuletakkan di situ usai membersihkan ruangan." terangnya. Pandangan Sasuke tidak berpaling dari benda itu ketika Sakura bergerak menyuapkan sendok terakhir pada Sasuke.

"Semua anak-anak di desa menyukai boneka kayu. Tapi aku lebih menyukai boneka yang terbuat dari jerami atau bahan-bahan alam lainnya." kata Sakura. "Mereka mengejekku aneh karena boneka itu." Sakura tersenyum simpul dan menarik kembali sendok yang ia sodorkan.

Suasana menjadi hening sampai Sasuke menoleh ke arah depan dan memandang ke arah jendela.

"Baiklah. Saatnya mengoles obat." Sakura meletakkan mangkuk dan mengambil segelas air putih. Sasuke menoleh, ia meneguk air ketika Sakura meminumkan gelas ke mulutnya secara perlahan.

"Aku akan mengoles lagi obat tadi siang." ucap Sakura setelah meletakkan gelas. Ia mengambil wadah air yang sudah ia siapkan sebelumnya beserta obat yang ia letakkan di meja.

"Aku buka perbannya." gadis itu bergerak membuka perban Sasuke secara perlahan. Lalu ia membaringkan tubuh Sasuke, membersihkan luka pria itu terlebih dahulu. Kemudian Sakura menyaut obat dan membuka penutupnya.

"Bersiaplah." ucap gadis itu. Sedikit rasa khawatir muncul mengingat bagaimana Sasuke kesakitan luar biasa tadi siang.

Sakura pun mulai mengoleskan obat pada luka Sasuke.

"Argh." pria itu mengerang, namun suaranya pelan. Matanya terpejam, kembali merasakan perih dari reaksi obat yang dioleskan. Namun rasa sakit itu tidak seperti sebelumnya. Sasuke lebih bisa mengontrol diri. Kedua tangannya menyengkram erat permukaan alas kasur. Sakura terus mengoleskan obat hingga ke merata. Gadis itu menunggu sejenak. Memperhatikan Sasuke mengatur kesadaran dengan butiran keringat keluar dari keningnya.

Setelah kondisi Sasuke lebih tenang, Sakura pun membantu pria itu kembali menegakkan tubuh dalam posisi duduk.

 _Sakura terkejut._

Melihat luka di punggung Sasuke. Hingga sampai saat ini ia baru menyadarinya. Luka itu dalam dan membentuk kubangan secara vertikal. Tepat pada tulang pesendian di punggung. Sakura mengoleskan obat pada luka itu dan seketika Sasuke tersentak sakit.

Sakura menahan tubuh pria itu sementara Sasuke menahan reaksi perih yang datang. kedua tangannya berpegangan pada tangan Sakura di depan leher. Sakura menunggu kondisi Sasuke mereda, hingga tiba giliran untuk mengganti kain perban dengan yang baru. Sakura berlutut di belakang punggung Sasuke, melingkarkan perban di sekeliling punggung dan dada pria itu di dalam kebisuan malam. Keduanya terhanyut ke dalam pikiran masing-masing sampai Sakura selesai mengikatkan ujung kain perban.

"Selesai." ucap Sakura. Ia beranjak dari belakang punggung Sasuke dan menyaut kantung vitamin di atas meja. Sakura mengeluarkan satu butir vitamin yang sama seperti tadi siang lalu membelahkan menjadi dua.

"Emm." gadis itu menyodorkannya ke mulut Sasuke. "Ayolah, ini bagus untuk kesehatan."

Sasuke enggan membuka mulutnya. Keduanya saling berpandangan, hingga akhirnya Sasuke membuka mulut setelah melihat keseriusan di wajah Sakura. Wajah Sasuke datar ketika menguyah vitamin itu, Sakura lalu mengambil air dan memberinya minum. Begitu pula dengan sisa vitamin yg selanjutnya hingga habis tertelan.

"Yosh. Sudah beres." Sakura membereskan peralatan makan menjadi satu di atas nampan. Sasuke membaringkan diri secara perlahan, ia menyerngitkan dahi ketika sisa-sisa perih masih bereaksi pada lukanya.

Sakura kembali menaruh obat-obatan di atas meja. Pandangan gadis itu terpusat ketika ia melihat kantung vitamin yang Tsunade berikan. Mengingat pesan terakhir yang dikatakan wanita itu. Dan hingga saat ini, belum satupun butir vitamin yang ia minum.

"Sebaiknya aku minum." Sakura mengambil satu butir dan langsung melahapnya bulat-bulat. Beberapa detik setelah vitamin itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya..., Seketika wajah Sakura berubah pucat.

"Wueeeeeek..."

Ia memuntahkan kembali vitamin itu, Sasuke langsung membuka mata dan menoleh ke arahnya. Sakura menjulurkan lidah dengan air mata yang bergenang. Sekejap bulu kuduknya merinding.

"Vitamin apa ini..." gadis itu mencekik lehernya sendiri dan melihat ke arah Sasuke. Tidak heran jika Sasuke enggan menelannya. Vitamin itu... Rasanya sungguh keterlaluan. Begitu pahit, aromanya seperti campuran bahan-bahan basi. Sasuke hanya bungkam dan tidak berkomentar.

Sakura langsung menuangkan air pada gelas milik Sasuke dan meneguk isinya hingga habis. Sesaat kemudian, Sakura pun terkekeh. Entah apa yang lucu. Kekehannya semakin dalam dan akhirnya ia tertawa lepas. Sasuke terus memandang Sakura dengan wajah datar. Gadis itu merunduk-runduk sambil menepuk-nepuk lantai seperti kehilangan akal.

"Ma-maaf..." Sakura mengendalikan diri, ia menekan perutnya dan mengambil nafas dalam. "Sung-sungguh..." Sedikit tawa pecah kembali namun Sakura berusaha mengontrolnya.

"Awalnya, aku tidak tahu seperti apa rasanya." Ia menyeka cairan bening yang keluar dari kedua ujung matanya. "Kau meminum vitamin itu dua kali. Kini Aku tahu seperti apa rasanya." Gadis itu terkekeh kembali.

"Fyuh..." Sakura mendongakkan wajah ke atas, mengambil nafas agar lebih mengontrol dirinya. "Maaf." Ia melihat ke arah Sasuke, "Ini lucu sekali, aku tidak dapat menahannya." Gadis itu memalingkan muka, tidak sanggup jika memandang wajah Sasuke lebih jauh. Sakura pun mengangkat nampan makanan lalu berdiri.

"Selamat malam." ucap Gadis itu sebelum beranjak pergi.

"Sasuke."

Sakura langsung berbalik saat mendengar Sasuke menyebutkan namanya.

"Namaku..., Sasuke" ucap pria itu.

Mereka saling berpandangan. Sakura lalu memalingkan wajah dan berbalik.

"Selamat malam..., Sasuke." gadis itu melangkahkan kaki, meninggalkan loteng dengan senyum tipis di wajah.

.

.

.

Sakura menutup kamar. Ia baru saja kembali dari toilet dan mengganti bajunya dengan piaya tidur. Saatnya beristirahat. Salah satu yang diinginkan gadis itu sejak tadi pagi. Kegiatannya satu hati ini sangat menguras tenaga apalagi ia hanya memejamkan mata beberapa menit setelah pulang dari Greencoh. Letih menguasai seluruh otot tubuhnya. Rasanya pegal, Sakura merelaksasikan tubuh sejenak, ia mengangkat tangan ke atas lalu memiringkan pinggangnya ke kiri dan ke kanan hingga ia merasa cukup.

Sakura berjongkok dan memandnag ketiga pot bunga miliknya yang diletakkan di samping dinding dekat pintu. Gadis itu mengangkat satu diantaranya dan meletakkannya di atas meja lampu. Kemudian gadia itu merebahkan diri. Rasanya seperti menghempaskan beban ke alam bebas. Sakura lalu menposisikan dirinya dengan tidur secara menyamping. Memandang bibit punya di sampingnya secara seksama.

Sebentar lagi. Tersisa dua hari lagi sampai perayaan perserta upacara suci Greencoh diselenggarakan. Sakura menghitung jarinya dan tersenyum. Menunggu moment itu terjadi. Gadisnitu memandang bibir bunga dihadapannya dengan wajah berseri-seri. Membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi saat-saat ia memberikan bunganya kepada Gaara. Pipi Sakura merona. Ia membaringkan badan dan menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. Sakura menatap langit-langit atap, dimana tempat Sasuke terbaring di atas sana. Gadis itu Terdiam dalam angan-angan indahnya. Sakura lalu menoleh dan memandang pot bunganya kembali.

"Selamat malam. Sampai berjumpa besok." gadis itu menutup mata dan terlelap.

Di tengah malam. Saat waktu menunjukkan pukul tiga dini hari. Bibit mawar yang Sakura tanam bertambah tinggi. Batangnya kokoh dengan duri yang muncul pada permukaannya. setiap daunnya melebar dengan sempurna. Satu Kuncup mawar putih tumbuh, siap membawa kabar bahagia untuk Sakura.

.

 _Tengah malam. Saat waktu menunjukkan pukul tiga dini hari. Bibit mawar yang Sakura tanam bertambah tinggi. Batangnya kokoh dengan duri yang muncul pada permukaannya. setiap daunnya melebar dengan sempurna. Satu Kuncup mawar putih tumbuh, siap membawa kabar bahagia untuk Sakura._

.

* * *

.

DOK DOK DOK

"Sakura..."

Untuk kesekian kalinnya Kizashi mengetuk kamar Sakura. Putrinya terlelap cukup lama dan tidak peka terhadap lingkungan. Ia tidur dengan posisi berlawanan arah dari tempat semula saat ia memejamkan mata. Tubuh Sakura melintang dengan kaki yang terbuka melebar. Gadis itu tidur seperti orang mati. Hasil dari rasa letih yang menumpuk sejak kemarin. Bahkan, Volume suara Kizashi yang mengeras tidak dapat membuat gadis itu sadarkan diri. Namun, suara itu cukup sampai di telinga Sasuke dan juga elf. Keduanya sudah terbangun walau Sasuke masih terbaring sambil memandang dua ekor burung yang hinggap di tepi jendela.

"Sakura..." Kizashi membuka pintu kamar yang lupa terkunci. Ia melangkah masuk dan mendapati putrinya masih terlena di atas bantal mimpi. Tidak tega bagi Kizashi untuk membangunkan paksa Sakura yang terlihat sangat lelap. Pria itu membuka kaca jendela sehingga udara sejuk pukul delapan pagi membaur ke dalam ruang kamar.

Begitu pula dengan _elf_. Peri itu sedang berusaha membuka kancing jendela yang besar untuk ukuran tubuhnya yang mungil. Dua burung yang hinggap di balik kaca jendela memperhatikannya secara seksama. _Elf_ terus menarik kunci ke atas hingga besi pengait jendela berhasil bergerak dan terbebas. Kemudian Ia mendorong daun pintu keluar dan bunyi decitan pun terdengar.

Kizashi langsung menoleh, ia mendongak ke atas langit-langit kamar. Mencurigai bunyi yang berasal dari loteng. Suara jendela yang terbuka terdengar jelas oleh pendengarannya. Kizashi pun berniat untuk menengok, ia melangkah mendekati tangga menuju loteng. Suara decitan terdengar kembali saat _elf_ membuka daun pintu sebelahnya. Langkah Kizashi langsung berhenti di tengah tangga. Kepalanya mendongak ke atas. Kecurigaan akan pencuri yang masuk ke dalam rumah melalui loteng langsung terlintas begitu saja. Pria itu pun melanjutkan langkahnya naik ke atas.


	8. Chapter 8

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Icha-Icha Fairy**

 **Part 8**

 _enjoy_

* * *

.

Sakura terbangun. _Emerald_ -nya mengedar seiring kesadaran yang terkumpul. Langkah kaki Kizashi tertangkap mata Sakura saat gadis itu melihat ke arah tangga. _Shannaro!_ Sakura langsung terperanjat bangun.

"Ayah!"

Kepala Kizashi muncul dari dasar loteng. Mendengar teriakan Sakura membuat ia langsung menoleh dan menunduk ke bawah. Anak gadisnya lari tunggang langgang menuruni ranjang dan tersandung selimut yang menjuntai ke bawah lantai. Sakura tersungkur. _Elf_ langsung terbang dari tepi jendela dan bersembunyi di balik tanaman hias.

"Sayang.., apa yang..." kicauan burung memotong kalimat Kizashi, pria itu langsung menoleh kembali sementara dengan cepat Sakura bangkit.

"Jangan ayah..."

 _Terlambat._ Kizashi mengabaikan larangan itu. Langkah kakinya naik satu anak tangga, seluruh kepalanya terlihat dari dasar loteng dengan pandangan tertuju ke arah jendela. Sasuke tidak bergerak, ia tetap duduk di tempat tanpa rasa panik, dengan tenang ia memperhatikan Kizashi hingga ayah Sakura itu menoleh dan melihat sosoknya.

 _Terkejut dalam diam_. _Sesuatu menerjang pikiran Kizashi bagai anak panah yang melesat cepat. Sepasang bola mata merah menatapnya dari kejauhan. Tajam. Merubah apa yang ia inginkan dalam sekejap._

"Sasuke..." suara Kizashi meredah, seiring ekspresi wajahnya yang seketika berubah.

"Ayah! aku bisa jelaskan ini..." Sakura berhenti tepat di belakang sang ayah dengan wajah panik. Lebih dari itu. Ia terkejut setelah mendengar Kizashi menyebutkan nama Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Langkah Kizashi bergerak naik ke atas lantai loteng. Sakura mengikuti di belakang dengan wajah bingung. _Apa yang terjadi?_ Kizashi tidak berpaling hingga kedua bola mata Sasuke kembali menjadi sepasang _onyx_ kelam.

"Ayah..." Sakura menyentuh lengan Kizashi.

"Apa yang kau..., astaga! apa yang terjadi padamu?!" seketika Kizashi mendekat, langkahnya cepat, ia duduk di samping Sasuke dengan wajah penuh tanya melihat luka di dada pemuda itu.

Sunguh Sakura tidak mengerti sampai sulit baginya untuk berucap. "Ayah, kau mengenalnya?" ia ikut mendekat.

"Sakura..." sebuah tatapan heran terlempar pada gadis itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan? kenapa tidak memberitahu ayah tentang hal ini?" Sakura langsung mengerutkan alis. "Itu sebabnya kalian berdua menghindariku seharian? menyibukkan diri di atas sini? ah! benar, Naruto. Kalian bersekongkol menyembunyikan hal ini dariku?"

 _'Apa-apaan ini?'_ kalimat itu tersirat di dalam raut wajah Sakura. "Ayah..." gadis itu duduk di samping Kizashi. "Ayah mengenalnya? ayah mengenal Sasuke?"

"Kau ini kenapa?" sebelah alis Kizashi terangkat. "Berhenti bersikap aneh. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengenal pemuda yang baru saja tinggal bersama kita?"

Penjelasan Kizashi memperburuk kebingungan Sakura. Gadis itu terdiam, melihat Sasuke dengan wajah bodoh hingga Kizashi berdeham dan membuyarkan tatapan mereka. Kizashi memeriksa tubuh Sasuke, ia menggerutu... sesekali mengomel tentang hal ini. Luka yang diderita Sasuke membuat kening Kizashi mengerut beberapa kali. Pertanyaan yang sama timbul di benaknya sama seperti saat pertama kali Sakura melihat kondisi pria itu.

"Kecelakaan." sebuah jawaban terlontar dari mulut Sasuke ketika Kizashi menanyakan perihal apa yang menyebabkannya terluka.

Sakura terdiam, menahan banyak pertanyaan yang akan ia tujukan pada Sasuke setelah Kizashi pergi dari hadapan mereka. Suara kizashi yang menanyakan tentang bagaimana kecelakaan tersebut terjadi terdengar samar-samar di telinga Sakura, gadis itu tersadar dari lamunan ketika Sasuke melihat ke arahnya.

"Ah... a-api pemanggang ayah..." terpikir sebuah jawaban ketika Sakura dan Sasuke saling memandang. "Ma...maksudku..., dia terkena lelehan besi..." otak Sakura tersendat, tidak mengerti mengapa ia menciptakan jawaban ini. "Naruto! lelehan besi pedang Naruto!" jawaban yang masuk akal walau Kizashi menatapnya dengan wajah ragu. Sasuke mengangguk, membenarkan jawaban tersebut saat Kizashi menatapnya dengan tanda tanya. Kizashi lalu berdiri dan mengajak Sasuke menemui Tsunade. _Ide yang buruk_. Kalimat ketidak setujuan tertahan di ujung bibir Sakura ketika spontan Sasuke menolak ajakan itu. Bagus.

"Se-sebenarnya... aku sudah mengunjungi nyonya Tsunade, ayah." Sakura menunjuk meja. Kizashi mendekat dan mengangkat wadah obat yang diletakkan di atas sana. Melihat zat kental yang terdapat di dalamnya, lalu ia meletakkan kembali obat itu sambil menghela nafas. Kizashi memandang ke arah Sasuke sejenak, lalu melempar tatapan pada Sakura sehingga anak gadisnya mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain.

"Apa kau merasa lebih baik?" Kizashi menoleh, Sasuke mengangguk tanpa kata. "Istirahatlah..." Kizashi tidak berlarut untuk membahas apa yang sudah terjadi. Ia pun melangkah pergi, dan juga mengingatkan Sakura untuk tidak lupa membuat sarapan pagi.

"Hmm..., Kurasa kalian harus membersihkan tempat ini." gumam Kizashi seiring ia melangkah sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar ruang loteng. Sakura masih berdiri di tempat sampai ayahnya menuruni anak tangga. Begitu sosok Kizashi, Sakura lansung mendekati Sasuke, begitu pula dengan _elf_ yang muncul dari balik dedaunan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" wajah Sakura serius, suaranya rendah dan penuh penekanan saat melontarkan pertanyaan pertama. "Kenapa ayahku..."

Seketika kalimatnya berhenti. Telapak tangan Sasuke spontan membungkam mulut gadis itu. Mengisyaratkannya untuk tidak berisik selama pintu kamar belum tertutup. Sakura meraih tangan Sasuke dan membebaskan mulutnya, memandang pria itu dengan raut wajah menuntut penjelasan.

"Kau.."

"Sakura..." panggilan Kizashi menghentikan kalimat selanjutnya.

"Iya ayah!" gadis itu kembali menatap Sasuke. Kizashi mendekati tangga dan mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. "Dengar, ini aneh dan kau punya..."

"Sampai kapan kau akan berada di atas?" Kizashi kembali menginterupsi kalimat Sakura, gadis itu tidak punya waktu lebih lama.

"Kita akan bicara lagi." Sakura berdiri lalu meninggalkan Sasuke. "Ya ayah, aku datang!" ia menuruni tangga dan tersenyum kaku pada Kizashi. Sesuatu tertangkap oleh mata Sakura saat ia berjalan keluar kamar. _Elf_ terbang mendekat, ia melayang di hadapan wajah Sasuke untuk menyampaikan sesuatu. Suaranya hampir tidak terdengar namun Sasuke mengerti apa yang peri itu sampaikan.

 **"Kyaaaa...!"**

Teriakan Sakura mengagetkan _elf_ dan Sasuke. Begitu pula dengan Kizashi yang tengah membuka pintu kamar. Melihat putrinya melompat bahagia di depan meja lampu. Kizashi bingung sampai ia melihat satu kuncup mawar tumbuh dalam usia belia. Sakura mengalih, melihat kondisi dua pot bunga yang diletakkan di depan dinding dekat pintu, tepatnya di samping Kizashi berdiri. Kebahagian gadis itu semakin bertambah ketika mendapati penampakan yang sama. Dua kuncup mawar tumbuh pada tanaman yang subur. Kizashi sendiri baru menyadarinya, sekaligus heran mengapa tanaman itu ada di dalam kamar putrinya. _Elf_ mengintip dari lubang tangga, melihat Sakura meloncat-loncat kegirangan. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia masih duduk di tempat dalam diam. Mendengar suara-suara riang hingga Sakura terngontrol diri saat Kizashi menegurnya.

"Seingat ayah, kau baru saja menanam bibit mawar kemarin sore." cukup mengherankan bagi Kizashi jika mawar itu tumbuh besar dalam semalam.

Sakura tersenyum kaku dan menyilakan rambut di belakang telinga, "Aku menukar bibitnya dengan yang baru. Ino memberiku bibit yang siap berbunga, ayah." Kebohongan lagi. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan bahwa tanah _Greenoch_ sebagai pemicunya. Tidak untuk membuat Kizashi terserang jantung dadakan, mengetahui bahwa Sakura pergi ke tempat itu tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Ayah tidak tahu jika kau akan begitu senang dengan hal ini. Maksudku, untuk sesuatu yang kau hindari selama ini. Bunga."

"A-a-aku..." cukup bingung untuk menjelaskan penyebabnya. Sakura menjadi salah tingkah, Kizashi bisa membaca gerak-gerik itu dari raut wajah putrinya. M _awar_..., akan tiba waktu dimana bunga tersebut dibawa semua gadis Konoha sepanjang mata melihat. Kizashi paham, ia tersenyum simpul dan melewati pintu kamar tanpa komentar lebih lanjut. Meninggalkan Sakura di dalam keheningan. Gadis itu menoleh, melihat kedua pot di samping kakinya. Senyumannya mengembang, Sakura mengangkat ketiga pot tersebut keluar dari kamar. Mentari pagi sangat bagus untuk kesuburan tanaman miliknya.

.

.

Di dapur, satu buah bawang bombay terbelah menjadi dua. Sakura mengiris tipis bawang itu dengan gerak pisau yang cepat. Dia ahli, sebagai perempuan tunggal yang sudah melakukan tugas rumah sejak kecil. Membuat sarapan pagi dengan cekatan walau pikirannya sedang tercabang. Salah satu yang paling mengusiknya adalah Sasuke. Pria itu... bagaimana bisa ia melewati situasi menegangkan beberapa saat yang lalu? Jantung Sakura hampir saja meledak saat Kizashi mengetahui keberadaannya di atas loteng, Sasuke tidak mungkin mengenal Kizashi begitu pula sebaliknya. Tinggal bersama? alasan itu menjadi tanda tanya di kepala Sakura saat ini. Gadis itu terus mengaduk sup jagung hingga terdengar bunyi...

'BAAK!'

Sebuah benda pecah. Sakura langsung menoleh, memastikan bahwa bunyi itu berasal dari halaman samping rumahnya. Suara beberapa anak-anak kecil ikut menyusul. Sakura menyingkir dari depan tungku, melihat apa yang terjadi di luar sana.

"Gawat!" seru salah satu anak. Sekumpulan bocah laki-laki berdiri di depan pagar tanaman rumah Kizashi. Kepala mereka mengintip ke arah halaman. Bola rotan milik mereka menghancurkan salah satu pot di atas rak kayu. Dan sialnya...

"Astaga!"

Seru Sakura, kedua matanya melebar. _Terkejut dan juga syok_. Sebuah bola menghancurkan salah satu tanaman mawar miliknya. Gerombolan anak kecil itu langsung kabur menyelamatkan diri.

"Hei! tunggu! Kaliaaaaaaaaan!" teriakan Sakura melengking hingga burung-burung yang hinggap di sekitar halaman terbang ketakutan. _Elf_ melihat apa yang terjadi dari jendela loteng. Sakura berdiri di depan pagar tanaman, mengomeli sekumpulan bocah yang berlari menjauhi rumah Kizashi.

"Shannaro! jangan harap bola kalian bisa kembali!" Sakura mengangkat kepalan tangannya. Anak-anak kecil itu semakin menjauh, merelakan bola mereka disekap daripada terkena amukan monster merah muda. Sakura lalu berbalik, mendekati tanaman miliknya yang hancur. Tanah di dalam pot berserakan, kuncup mawar itu seketika layu. _Ini aneh_. Perlahan Sakura mengangkatnya. Sayang sekali. Tampaknya, tanaman itu tidak dapat diselamatkan walau ditanam kembali. Apakah ini pengaruh kekuatan tanah _Greenoch_? Sakura memandang dua pot yang tersisa. Meletakkannya di luar rumah adalah ide yang buruk.

Sakura kembali menyiapkan sarapan setelah membereskan tanamannya yang rusak dan membawa masuk dua pot tersisa ke dalam rumah. Gadis itu menghidangkan makanan di atas meja ketika Kizashi masuk ke ruang tengah sambil membawa beberapa potong roti gandum.

"Hemm, sarapan yang lezat." Kizashi meletakkan roti di atas meja makan. Aroma sup jagung menggoda indera pengecapnya. "Sasuke tidak bergabung bersama kita?"

Seketika pergerakan Sakura berhenti, ia menoleh dan menatap ayahnya.

"Kenapa?" Kizashi menarik kursi makan. "Apa Sasuke tidak bisa bangun? ah benar, tidak seharusnya dia ada di atas loteng. Panggilah, suruh dia turun."

"Ta-tapi ayah..." sahut Sakura. Belum sempat ia mendengar penjelasan Sasuke dan sekarang Kizashi memerintahkan sesuatu yang..., astaga, ini cukup membingungkan bagi Sakura.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?" tegur Kizashi, "Bergegaslah... sarapan ini segera dingin."

Mengikuti perintah sang ayah, Sakura menuju kamar untuk menghampiri Sasuke. Pria itu tengah berdiri di depan jendela saat Sakura tiba di loteng. Sasuke memandang seekor burung kenari yang hinggap di atas jari telunjuknya. Kedua _onyx_ pria itu melirik ke samping saat Sakura menghampiri.

"Aku cukup takjub." ucap Sakura. "Kondisimu pulih dalam waktu singkat."

Burung yang hinggap di jari Sasuke pun terbang menjauh. Sasuke menurunkan tangan dan tetap melihat keluar jendela. Sakura menoleh ke arah kiri, _elf_ sedang meringkuk di balik dedaunan tanaman hias. Sakura mulai paham. Peri tumbuhan mungkin tidur di siang hari dan bersinar ketika malam.

"Ayahku, memintamu turun ke bawah. Kita sarapan bersama."

"Aku harus pergi dari sini." ucapan Sasuke membuat Sakura langsung menoleh.

"Pergi?" mata Sakura memicing. "Tidak semudah itu." tentu saja dengan kondisi yang tidak tepat. "Kau bukan penduduk Konoha. Orang lain akan mencurigaimu jika kau keluar dari sini seorang diri. Bagaimana jika mereka mencurigai kami memberi informasi pada orang luar? dan juga..., aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi antara kau dan ayahku. Aku dan Naruto yang membawamu ke sini. Kemarin malam, baru sehari kau tinggal di sini. Bukankah ini terlalu aneh?"

"Aku tidak meminta kalian membawaku ke sini." Sasuke membalikkan badan. Sakura melihat luka yang semakin mengering pada dada pria itu. Obat Tsunade memang luar biasa atau karena ada yang aneh dari pria ini?

"Lihat kondisimu." kedua tangan Sakura bergerak ke depan. "Bagaimana mungkin kami tega meninggalkanmu di Greenoch, Sasuke." untuk kedua kalinya Sakura menyebut nama pria itu. "Kau bisa keluar dari sini, tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Konoha sedang dijaga ketat. Begitu pula dengan keadaanmu. Kau harus menunggu hingga kondisimu pulih sepenuhnya."

"Tidak seharusnya aku ada di sini." Sasuke kukuh. Keduanya terdiam selama berpandangan.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke membuang muka. Ia berbalik dan melihat ke luar jendela kembali. Tidak ada jawaban yang terucap dari mulutnya sehingga Sakura menarik nafas dalam.

"Ayahku menunggu di bawah." Sakura memalingkan wajah. "Kita bisa membicarakan ini setelah sarapan. Banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu." ia menatap punggung Sasuke kembali. "Tetaplah di sini untuk sementara waktu. Setidaknya dapat menghindarkan masalah untuk ayahku." Sakura melangkah pergi, gadis itu berhenti di depan tangga dan menoleh ke belakang. Memandang Sasuke yang masih berdiri di depan jendela. "Ayo, sarapan akan segera dingin." ucap Sakura, ia berdiri menunggu Sasuke, keduanya saling memandang hingga Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Aku akan mengambilkan beberapa pakaian milik ayahku yang tidak terpakai." Sakura memandang Sasuke yang melangkah ke arahnya, hanya perban yang melilit tubuh pria itu. Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun, mereka turun dari atas loteng. Sakura mengambil langkah hati-hati sambil menengok kebelakang jika saja Sasuke membutuhkan uluran tangan, namun tampaknya pria itu sudah bisa berjalan dengan baik.

.

.

Sasuke mengikuti langkah Sakura menghampiri meja makan. Kizashi menunggu di sana sambil menyibukkan diri mencatat sesuatu pada selembar kertas. Sakura menggeret kursi makan dan mempersilahkan Sasuke duduk.

"Sasuke." sapa Kizashi, ia mengalihkan perhatian dari kertas catatan. "Sarapan yang bayak untuk kesembuhanmu." ucapnya, sementara Sakura begerak mengambil sup untuk sang ayah sambil melirik Sasuke yang duduk tenang dalam diam. Pria itu memperhatikan hidangan yang tersedia di atas meja makan. Sup jagung, roti, telur mata sapi, dan buah-buahan. Semua makanan itu tampak asing baginya, kecuali buah-buahan karena ia sering menjumpainya di dalam _Greenoch_. Tempat semua tumbuhan ada di sana.

"Apa yang sedang ayah catat." tanya Sakura.

"Bahan-bahan roti, kita kehabisan persediaan. Apa kau bisa berbelanja hari ini sayang?" pinta Kizashi, ia menoleh pada Sasuke sekejap. "Apa kau mau membantuku di toko?"

Seketika Sakura terkejut dan langsung menoleh. "Siapa? siapa yang membantu ayah?"

"Sasuke mungkin tidak keberatan jika ia membantu di toko kue kita." ujar Kizashi. "Ah benar... tentu saja setelah keadaanmu memungkinkan. Istirahatlah." Sasuke tidak merespon apapun selain memandang Kizashi dengan tatapan datar. Sakura mulai khawatir, gadis itu meletakkan mangkuk sup di hadapan Kizashi lalu mengambil satu mangkuk sup lagi untuk Sasuke.

Mereka pun mulai menyantap sarapan.

"Kau tidak lapar?" Kizashi melihat Sasuke tidak menyentuh hidangan, pria itu terdiam. Sakura pun menoleh. Tiba-tiba Sasuke mengangkat mangkuk sup di hadapannya, lalu ia melahap sup itu seperti meneguk segelas air. Kizashi maupun Sakura terpaku, memperhatikan Sasuke dalam diam saat pria itu menghabiskan sup dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"Sepertinya kau sangat lapar." Kizashi menarik ucapannya. Sasuke meletakkan mangkuk dan melihat hidangan yang lain.

"Mau menambah sup?" Sakura berdiri, mungkin saja Sasuke sangat lapar. Ia pun menimba sup ke dalam mangkuk Sasuke. Kemudian Sakura menyodorkan sendok yang tersedia di samping pria itu. Sasuke menerimanya, ia menyantap sup kedua menggunakan sendok. Mereka kembali menyantap sarapan sambil sesekali mengobrol, tentu saja suara Kizashi dan Sakura yang terdengar karena Sasuke tidak berucap selama menyantap hidangan.

"Ah.. Sasuke, kau tidak perlu tidur di atas loteng. Aku akan menyiap..."

"Tidak." jawab Sasuke. "Aku akan tidur di atas sana."

"Tapi..." Kizashi melihat ke arah Sakura.

"Aku akan tetap di sana." Sasuke memotong ucapan Kizashi sambil melempar tatapan. Seketika Kizashi terpaku dan terdiam.

"Tidak masalah jika kau ingin tidur di atas sana." ucapan Kizashi kemudian, spontan membuat Sakura menyerngitkan dahi, gadis itu langsung menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Tapi sebaiknya kalian membersihkan ruangan itu lagi." sambung Kizashi.

.

.

Tiba di depan pusat perdagangan Konoha. Sakura bergegas mencari bahan-bahan yang ada di dalam daftar belanja. Keadaan di rumah terus membayanginya. Timbul rasa khawatir ketika meninggalkan Sasuke bersama Kizashi. Sakura sempat mengusulkan untuk menjaga toko sedangkan ayahnya pergi berbelanja, namun ide itu ditolak karena Kizashi harus membuat pesanan kue yang akan diantarkan siang ini. Suasana di tempat Sakura berada saat ini cukup ramai, jalur padat membuat orang berdesakan. Sakura memesan berbagai jenis bahan roti dari satu lapak ke lapak lain sambil melihat daftar bahan yang belum terbeli.

"Bibi, tolong biji kenarinya juga." pinta gadis itu.

"Maaf nona, persediaan kami habis. Untuk saat ini desa tidak mengijinkan pedagang luar masuk. Kami harus menjemput di depan gerbang utama dan aku kehabisan stoknya saat tiba di sana."

Sakura pun memeriksa daftar kembali. Bagaimana ini? sepertinya harus melihat ke lapak lain.

"Informasi yang kudengar, mereka menahan lima orang mata-mata di tahanan bawah tanah." perkataan seorang pria tertangkap telinga Sakura di dalam hiruk pikuk suasana pasar. Suara pria itu cukup pelan namun terdengar jelas oleh Sakura saat mereka melewatinya di belakang. Sakura langsung menoleh, memandang kedua pria itu dari tempat ia berdiri.

"Mereka penyusup? dari desa mana?"

"Entahlah. Kita sedang memperketat penjagaan. Nanti malam aku bertugas menjaga di wilayah barat. Bagaimana denganmu?" suara mereka semakin redup seiring langkah yang menjauh.

"Nona pesanan anda." pedagang membuyarkan perhatian Sakura, gadis itu menoleh, mengambil barang yang ia beli, Lalu memberikan uang dan langsung bergegas pergi.

Kedua tangan Sakura membawa banyak barang belanjaan saat ia kembali ke rumah. Langkahnya cepat, apa yang sedang Sasuke lakukan sekarang? pria itu terus membayangi pikirannya. Hingga saat ini Sasuke belum membuka mulut dan itu membuat Sakura semakin penasaran. Seperti yang Naruto katakan sebelumnya, mengenai keadaan Konoha sekarang. Sasuke seakan menyimpan sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan. Hal itu terus berputar-putar di kepala Sakura sampai terlintas kesimpulan yang menuju ke arah Hiruzen. Apakah Sasuke seorang cenayang? seorang cenanyang buronan desa lain? Sakura mempercepat langkah, ia melewati butik Tenten dan seketika Ino keluar dari pintu butik tersebut, pandangan mereka bertemu di teras depan.

"Sakura!" bentak Ino. Tenten menampakkan diri di belakang gadis itu. "Baru saja aku ingin mengunjungi rumahmu."

Sakura mendekat. "Mungkin tidak untuk saat ini, Ino." gawat jika ia melihat Sasuke. "Biar kutebak, kau menjahit gaun pada Tenten?"

"Berhenti mengalihkan pembicaraan, nona." Ino tersenyum. Begitu pula dengan senyuman kaku Sakura. Tenten menyimak kedua gadis itu sambil mengunci pintu butiknya.

"Kami membuat kostum untuk pertunjukan besok." Tenten berdiri di samping Ino. "Aku kehabisan benang jahit." itu sebabnya ia menutup butiknya. "Sepertinya kau butuh bantuan." Tenten melihat semua kantung belanja Sakura.

"Dia terlihat sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Biarkan saja..." Ino bersedekap. Sakura memandang gadis itu dengan wajah malas.

"Apa kau sudah menyiapkan perayaan untuk besok malam?" tanya Tenten. "Memilih-milih beberapa gaun mungkin. Kemarin aku melihatmu berdiri di sini."

"Tentu saja." sahut Ino. "Dia menyiapkan lebih dari itu." Ia menatap Sakura dengan senyuman tipis. Sepertinya Ino harus diajak pergi sebelum membuat Tenten melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Benarkah?" baru saja terpikirkan oleh Sakura.

"Ah! aku sedang terburu-buru." Sakura mengambil satu langkah ke depan dan menyerahkan sebagian barang belanjaan miliknya pada Ino. "Aku perlu bantuanmu Ino." pinta gadis itu. "Kami duluan Tenten..." Sakura menarik tangan Ino. Tenten menautkan sebelah alisnya dan melambaikan tangan. Mereka berpisah di depan teras, mengambil arah berlawanan.

"Aku akan mencekikmu jika orang lain tahu hal ini." ucap Sakura di tengah perjalanan.

"Baru saja aku ingin menjambak rambutmu karena tidak memberiku kabar." balas Ino. "Apa kau berhasil membawa tanah dari sana?"

"Aku sudah menanam semua bibit yang kau berikan." Sakura mengerling, "Tidak sia-sia." ia tersenyum tipis. "Dan sialnya, bola sekumpulan bocah tengik memecahkan salah satu potku tadi pagi."

"Tidak mudah mengarungi perjuangan cinta." Ino bersimpati walau wajahnya biasa-biasa saja.

"Bunga itu langsung layu." Sakura menoleh, "Apa hal serupa terjadi saat kalian memetik bunga yang kalian tanam dengan tanah itu?"

Ino menggeleng. "Aku baru mendengar ini. Setahuku, tumbuhan yang ada di dalam Greenoch akan langsung mati jika kita membawanya keluar dari sana. Tidak berpengaruh pada tanahnya saat kau menanamnya di luar."

aneh. Sakura terdiam memikirkan hal itu. "Lalu bagaimana jika aku memetik mawar milikku yang sudah merekah. Bagaimana jika mawarnya langsung layu saat aku memberikannya pada Gaara?"

"Kau berikan saja sekaligus dengan potnya."

"Haaah?"

.

.

 **"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa..."**

Langkah kaki Naruto berhenti tak jauh dari toko roti Haruno. Sebelah alisnya terangkat tinggi-tinggi saat melihat sekumpulan pelanggan berdesakan hingga teras depan. Pemandangan yang tidak biasa, toko roti Sakura memang selalu laris pengunjung namun apa yang menyebabkannya hingga spektakuler seperti ini? Naruto bergegas, penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi, mengapa para gadis dan wanita rela mengatri di siang bolong begini?

"Aku memesan kuenya..."

"Hei! mengantrilah..."

Riuh suara para wanita yang berdesak-desakan di dalam ruangan toko. Memusatkan perhatian mereka pada seorang pria yang berdiri di depan meja pelayanan. Sasuke, pria itu tengah membantu Kizashi melayani pengunjung yang membludak. Entah bagaimana hingga semua ini bisa terjadi. Kizashi cukup kewalahan melayanani para pembeli. Ia mengeluarkan semua stok kue di dalam dapur. Sasuke dingin, bahkan tidak tersenyum ataupun menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan beberapa wanita padanya. Ia memakai pakaian Kizashi, lengan panjang berwarna biru tua terbuat dari katun. Cukup cekatan sebagai pemula ketika Sasuke membungkus roti atau memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang.

"Oh dia sangat tampan..." para wanita berjinjit-jinjit melihat ke arah depan.

"Namanya Sasuke, dia saudara tuan Kizashi."

"Kukira dia seorang malaikat."

"Permisi... permisi..." Naruto menyelinap masuk di antara desakan para wanita. Berbagai teguran menerjangnya karena tidak mengantri. Naruto mengabaikan omelan mereka dan terus bergerak maju, pria itu ikut berjinjit sambil melihat ke arah meja pelayanan. Kedua mata Naruto melebar ketika melihat Sasuke. Sial! apa-apaan ini? Naruto langsung menghampiri, ia mendapat teguran keras di garis depan.

"Paman!" Naruto melompati meja yang Kizashi jadikan sebagai pembatas. Sasuke melirik pria jabrik itu sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam dapur.

"Ah Naruto! bantu kami!" pinta Kizashi. Naruto langsung menghampiri Sasuke, menahan pria itu keluar dari dapur.

"Minggir. Kau menghalangiku." Sasuke ketus.

"Apa yang terjadi?" wajah Naruto serius. Menatap kedua _onyx_ Sasuke beberapa jengkal darinya.

"Naruto! Sasuke !" Kizashi menengok dari balik pintu dan memanggil kedua pemuda itu.

.

.

Sakura tiba di seberang toko miliknya. Seketika langkahnya berhenti dan ia terpaku, begitu pula dengan Ino. Melihat pemandangan di depan mata mereka. Perasaan tidak enak yang membelenggu Sakura sejak tadi mulai menampakkan wujudnya.

"Sakura..., apa yang..."

Sakura mengacuhkan pertanyaan Ino, ia langsung menyebrangi jalan dan menghampiri tokonya. Ino mengikuti di belakang. Beberapa wanita menoleh ke arah mereka. Padat. Sebaiknya lewat halaman belakang rumah.

"Sakura..." seorang wanita menghentikannya. "Apa pria itu saudaramu?"

Sakura menyerngitkan dahi? pria? suara Naruto terdengar dari dalam toko. Meminta para wanita mengantri dengan benar. seketika Sakura dan Ino menoleh, namun apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam sana tidak dapat terlihat. Sakura langsung beranjak dari teras. Di saat bersamaan sepeda Gaara berhenti di seberang jalan, ia membawa tumpukan kendi yang siap diantarkan pada pembeli. Keramaian toko Kizashi membuat perhatiannya terpusat. _Jade_ -nya menangkap sosok Sakura yang tengah berlari bersama Ino, mereka mengitari rumah menuju halaman belakang.

"Kau harus melihatnya, kudengar dia sangat tampan..."

"Apa dia sepupu Sakura?"

"Kudengar begitu."

Suara tumpang silir terdengar saat dua gadis melewati Gaara, mereka menyebrangi jalan menuju toko roti Haruno. Sejenak Gaara memandang keadaan tersebut, lalu ia pun melanjutkan perjalanan, meninggalkan keramaian yang membuat dirinya cukup penasaran.

"Ino, sebaiknya kau menunggu di ruang tamu." pinta Sakura, mereka melewati lorong menuju dapur toko. Ino jelas menolak permintaan tersebut saat penasaran menyerangnya. Sakura tiba di dapur toko, mereka meletakkan semua barang belanjaan di sana dan di saat bersamaan Kizashi pun muncul.

"Oh...syukurlah..." ia lega melihat putrinya telah kembali.

"Ayah apa yang terjadi?" wajah Sakura cemas.

"Aku tidak tahu.." Kizashi bergegas mengangkat kue dari dalam oven. "Aku meminta Sasuke menunggu toko sebentar selagi aku mengantar kue pesanan."

"Apa?!" seru Sakura. "Apa yang ayah lakukan? tidak seharusnya ayah menyuruhnya menjaga toko..." omel Sakura. Ino mendekati pintu dan mengintip keluar.

"Bagaimana bisa aku mengusir pelanggan yang sedang berkunjung." Kizashi mengangkat kue dari alat pemanggang. "Ayah tidak punya banyak waktu, kue pesananya baru matang jam sembilan. Sasuke juga tidak keberatan jika hanya berdiri di meja pelayanan."

Sakura berdecak. Gadis itu mengabaikan ayahnya dan bergegas keluar dapur. Di depan sana, Naruto sedang sibuk mengambil uang kembalian sedangkan Sasuke membungkus semua kue pesanan dengan wajah datar. Para wanita di baris utama bersedia berlama-lama ria berdiri di depan meja pelayanan hanya untuk melihat Sasuke.

"Aku juga memesan donat gula."

"Kenapa kau tidak memesannya sekaligus dari awal?!" omel Naruto pada seorang wanita yang sedang ia layani.

"Baru saja terpikirkan olehku, kenapa kau mesti marah? bersikaplah seperti dia.." wajah wanita itu berseri ketika melihat ke arah Sasuke. Sakura langsung paham dengan kondisi yang tengah terjadi. Sasuke menoleh saat Sakura meraih tangannya. Gadis itu menariknya dari meja pelayanan dan spontan semua wanita protes.

"Oi Sakura!" seru Naruto. Ino menjauh dari pintu saat Sakura dan Sasuke melintas. Mata Ino terpaku saat melihat wajah Sasuke dari dekat.

"Istirahatlah. Kau tidak perlu lagi membantu." perintah Sakura.

"Aku sudah menyuruhnya." Kizashi menghampiri mereka sambil membawa dua keranjang kue. Ino yang masih berdiri di depan pintu langsung bergabung bersama Naruto. "Para gadis itu sudah berkumpul saat ayah datang. Aku tidak bisa menanganinya seorang diri." Kizashi menghampiri. "Sasuke, kau bisa beristirahat. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu."

"Aa." Sasuke menatap Sakura sekejap sambil beranjak meninggalkan dapur.

"Paman Kita kehabisan stok kue!" kepala Naruto menjulur dari balik pintu. Serempak Sakura dan Kizashi menoleh.

.

.

Situasi mereda setelah setengah jam berlalu. Para wanita kecewa karena Sasuke tidak menampakkan dirinya kembali. Mereka yang berdiri di antrian belakang memilih pulang. Apalagi setelah Kizashi mengumumkan bahwa stok kue habis terjual. Tidak ada yang tersisa selain remah-remah yang ada di dapur. Sakura menutup pintu setelah beberapa gadis terakhir keluar dari toko. Papan bertuliskan kata 'buka' dibalik menjadi 'tutup'. Sakura menarik nafas lega begitu pula dengan Naruto dan Ino yang berdiri di meja pelayanan. Kizashi berdiri di depan pintu dapur sambil memandang semua rak kue. Waktu menunjukkan setengah hari berlalu. Toko Haruno tutup lebih dini dari biasanya.

"Baiklah! saatnya membuat adonan kue yang baru!" Kizashi masuk ke dalam dapur dengan wajah semangat. Berbeda dengan Sakuran maupun Naruto.

"Sakura, aku tidak tahu kau mempunyai seorang sepupu." ucap Ino. Seketika Sakura dan Naruto saling melempar pandang.

"Ah, ya. Dia..., dia datang kemarin sore. Ayahku yang mengajaknya tinggal bersama kami." Sakura tersenyum kaku. "Hanya untuk sementara." ia kembali melihat ke arah Naruto.

Ino terdiam, memandang Sakura dengan wajah berpikir. "Baiklah..." ia mengedikkan bahu. "Aku pulang, terlalu lama aku meninggalkan ibuku di toko sendirian." kabar yang bagus bagi Sakura, karena setelah ini ia dan Naruto punya urusan yang sangat penting. Ino pamit pada Kizashi sebelum beranjak pergi, ayah Sakura sedang mulai mengolah bahan-bahan kue di dapur. Sakura mengantar Ino menuju pintu belakang sementara Naruto menghampiri Kizashi.

"Paman." ia berdiri di depan meja dapur dan mengesekusi serpihan kue. "Aku tidak tahu jika Sakura mempunyai sepupu." Naruto mengulangi perkataan Ino. Menganalisis apa yang sedang terjadi. Terkadang Naruto tidak bodoh, ia merasakan keanehan ini. Kizashi mengenal Sasuke? yang benar saja...

"Oh, Sasuke..." ujar Kizashi. "Hah? bicara apa kau?" ia berbalik dan memamandang Naruto. "Bukankan kalian sudah saling mengenal?"

Naruto menautkan sebelah alisnya. "Aku...," sesuai dugaan, ini memang aneh. "Ya, tentu saja..." Naruto mengangguk, sebaiknya berpura-pura saja.

"Hei...!" Kizashi menunjuk Naruto. "Kau dan Sakura bersekongkol menyembunyikan hal ini dariku." seketika Naruto menelan remah-remah kue dengan cepat. Jantungnya berdebar saat Kizashi menyebutkan kata bersekongkol. "Kalian tidak memberitahuku jika Sasuke terkena lelehan besi. Lihatlah luka di dadanya itu. Sangat berbahaya jika tidak langsung diobati. Apa yang kalian pikirkan?" Kizashi menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Baiklah.., ini lebih dari aneh. Naruto terdiam dengan wajah bodoh.

"Ta-tapi paman, aku tidak tahu jika Sasuke adalah sepupu Sakura." pria itu mencoba menggali lebih dalam.

Kizashi berdengus, "Kau ini bicara apa? Sakura tidak pernah menceritakan ini padamu?" tanya Kizashi. Naruto pun menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat. "Aku mengenalnya sejak lama. Baru-baru ini kami bertemu dan aku mengajaknya tinggal di sini. Anggap saja dia sepupu Sakura." Kizashi mengaduk adonan kuenya.

"Baru-baru ini? Kapan paman bertemu dengannya?"

"Kapan?" Kizashi berhenti mengaduk, melihat ke atas atap sambil memikirkan jawabannya. "Entahlah..., aku lupa." ia mengedikkan bahu.

Naruto semakin penasaran. "Dimana pertama kali paman bertemu dengan Sasuke? darimana dia berasal?"

Kizashi menghentikan pengaduk adonan dan menatap Naruto. "Aku lupa. Jika kau ingin mengenal Sasuke lebih jauh. Sana...langsung saja menghampirinya. Dia ada di loteng kamar Sakura." Kizashi kembali mengaduk adonan.

Naruto menyondongkan tubuh menempel pada meja. "Paman..., apa paman yakin mengenal Sasuke?" wajahnya serius saat menanyakan ini.

Kizashi memandang Naruto, "Kau pikir untuk apa aku mengajak pria yang tidak kukenal tinggal bersamaku?"

Naruto langsung menegak. Ada yang tidak beres dengan Kizashi. Naruto beranjak meninggalkan dapur dan bertemu Sakura di koridor, mereka masuk ke dalam ruang tengah.

"Dengar. Ada yang aneh dengan ayahmu." terang Naruto. Mereka berdiri di antara sofa dan perapian.

"Jika yang kau maksud antara dia dan Sasuke. Aku juga sedang berpikir keras." Sakura mendekati meja di samping sofa, gadis itu meletakkan dua pot bunga berharganya di sana. Sakura merunduk, menyentuh lembut salah satu daun mawar yang segar. Naruto ikut melihat tanaman itu dan hanya membatin.

"Kau juga tidak tahu jika ayahmu mengenalnya?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura menegak dan berbalik, "Aku pun baru tahu hal ini. Ayahku, dia seperti..." Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya, memandang Naruto dalam diam. "Apa dia sedang berada dalam hipnotis? sihir?"

"Maksudmu Sasuke melakukannya?" Naruto menyerngitkan dahi dan Sakura mengedikkan bahu.

"Kita harus membuka mulutnya sekarang." Naruto melangkah menuju tangga. Sakura mengikuti di belakang. Tiba-tiba Naruto berhenti dan berbalik. "Kau saja." ia mengurungkan niatnya, melangkah kembali ke depan perapian. "Aku yakin, dia hanya akan membuang waktuku."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan. Keadaan ini membuatku bingung. Bagaimana jika keamanan desa menanyakannya pada ayahku?" Sakura cemas.

"Bukankah dia sepupumu sekarang?" jawab Naruto. "Ayahmu cukup dikenal di Konoha. Setidaknya mereka akan percaya." Naruto melipat kedua tangannya ke belakang kepala. "Saat ini, yang kita perlukan adalah mengetahui identitasnya. Dan itu tugasmu."

"Bagaimana jika dia tetap bungkam?"

"Tendang dia dari jendela loteng."

"Kau mendadak bodoh.."

"Lalu apa?" nada suara Naruto naik. "Membawanya ke sini adalah idemu..."

Sakura berdengus. "Aku mengingatnya. Kau tidak perlu memberitahuku."

"Kalau begitu lakukan tugasmu." Naruto cemberut. Keduanya terdiam dan saling memandang dengan wajah kesal.

"Aku akan bicara padanya malam ini." Sakura membuang muka ke samping.

"Kenapa tidak sekarang. Aku akan menunggu di sini." Naruto bersedekap.

Sakura menoleh dan menautkan alisnya. "Aku mencari waktu yang tepat." ucapnya dengan tegas. "Pulanglah..., aku akan memikirkan caranya."

"Aku lelah..." Naruto mengusap belakang lehernya. "Menghadapi semua penggemarnya." Ia melirik Sakura. "Apa? setidaknya ijinkan aku merenggangkat otot di sini sebentar." Naruto menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sofa, kedua kakinya terangkat dan...

"Awas!"

BRAK!

Kaki Naruto menyenggol pot di atas meja. Sakura berhasil menahan salah satunya namun pot yang lain jatuh dan terhempas ke lantai dengan keras. _Berantakan_. Sakura terpaku, menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan aura gelap.

"Ma-maaf..." pemuda jabrik itu tersenyum kaku.

"NA-RU-TOOOOOOOOOOOO...!"

Suara Sakura mengelegar di penjuru rumah. Sasuke yang tengah terbaring di loteng langsung membuka mata, begitu pula dengan elf. Kizashi terkejut, ia bergegas dari dapur dan melihat Sakura sudah menghajar Naruto di atas sofa ruang tengah.

"Paman tolong!"

.

.

Usai makan malam. Sakura berjalan di sepanjang koridor kamar. Handuk melingkar pada lehernya usai membersihkan diri. Gadis itu mengenakan piyama gaun sepanjang lutut, berwarna hijau muda dengan lengan panjang dan kerah berenda. Ia membawa satu baki air hangat serta kain perban yang baru untuk luka Sasuke. Pria itu ikut makan malam bersama mereka beberapa saat yang lalu, tidak banyak pembahasan karena Sasuke lebih banyak terdiam. _Tipikalnya_. Sakura mulai memahami pria itu. Malam ini ia akan bicara pada Sasuke. Harus. Bukan hanya dia yang penasaran, Naruto terus mengulang-ngulang titahnya saat beranjak pulang siang tadi. Tapi, bagaimana jika Sasuke tidak mau memberitahu jati dirinya? apakah ia harus mengikuti saran Naruto? menendang Sasuke dari jendela loteng? itu Konyol...

Sakura membuka pintu kamar. Di depan dinding penuh tempelan sketsa miliknya, Sasuke berdiri di sana sambil memandang gambar wajahnya. _Shannaro!_ spontan Sakura meletakkan baki air di lantai dan berlari, ia menyelinap di antara Sasuke dan dinding, menutupi sketsa miliknya walau itu sia-sia.

"Ja-jangan dilihat." berhadapan dengan Sasuke sedekat itu, cukup menggetarkan jantungnya. Mereka saling menatap dalam diam. "Kau...Kau pernah mengunjungi toko rotiku sebelumnya kan? Katakan aku benar."

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia mengangkat satu tangannya menempel pada dinding, tepat di samping kepala Sakura, menyondongkan dagu gadis itu ke atas dengan satu tangannya yang lain. Kegugupan Sakura menjalar ketika sepasang _onyx_ kelam menghujamnya lebih dekat. Jernih, memancarkan aura kuat. Menekan kepercayaan diri Sakura dalam sekejap.

"Benar." jawab Sasuke.

"Aku terduduk di kursi saat membuka mata." terang Sakura. "Aku tidak mengingat apapun." Ia memindahkan _emerald_ -nya ke arah lain.

"Sebaiknya begitu." Sasuke masih menatap, lugas dan dalam. Kemudian ia bergerak menjauh dari Sakura. Beranjak begitu saja menuju tangga loteng.

Sakura terdiam, memandang pria itu saat beberapa kesimpulan hadir di dalam kepalanya. Apa yang terjadi pada Kizashi jelas disebabkan oleh Sasuke.

"Aku belum selesai bicara." ucap Sakura, namun Sasuke mengacuhkannya dan tetap menaiki tangga. Sakura pun berdengus. Ia menoleh ke samping, memandang satu pot bunga yang ia letakkan di atas meja di dekat jendela. Sebelumnya, Sakura memindahkan meja itu ke tempat semula, menggantikan posisinya dengan meja berukuran lebih kecil di dekat tangga gantung menuju loteng. Gadis itu mendekati satu-satunya tanaman berharga yang tersisa. Kuncup mawar yang semakin membesar itu kini berada di tempat yang lebih aman.

 _Ceroboh..._

Naruto, pemuda kuning itu pulang membawa beberapa tanda jitakan setelah membuat tanaman keduanya mati sia-sia. Sakura akan lebih berhati-hati. Ia membelai lembut kuncup mawar dengan jari kelingkingnya. Tali pemberkatan yang Gaara berikan masih terikat cantik di jari tersebut. Pita itu akan ia lepas besok malam. Sakura tersenyum. Berdebar saat imajinasinya bekerja. Ia pun mengingat sesuatu. _Benar..._ Sakura lalu membuka laci meja. Seuntas tali pemberkatan yang ia temukan beberapa hari lalu diletakkan di dalam laci tersebut. Entah siapa yang memberikan tali itu padanya. Ia tidak mengingat apapun saat sadarkan diri. Apakah ini tali pemberkatan miliknya yang hilang saat upacara suci di Greenoch? selintas dugaan tertuju pada Sasuke. Sakura pun mendangak pada langit-langit kamar. Mungkin saja... Ia mengambil tali itu dari dalam laci. Sakura mengikatkannya di tengah-tengah tangkai kuncup mawar yang menjulang ke atas. Semoga hal ini dapat menghindarkan tanaman dari bahaya. Sama seperti para peserta upacara suci yang mengikatkan tali itu pada pergelangan tangan mereka.

"Merekahlah..." rayu Sakura. Ia meninggalkan meja, mengambil baki air yang diletakkan di lantai sebelumnya, lalu beranjak menghampiri Sasuke.

Pria itu berdiri di depan jendela ketika Sakura tiba di atas loteng. Bulan bersinar terang, cahayanya menyelinap masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka. Sasuke memandang keluar. Aungan serigala memecah keheningan desa Konoha. Suaranya berasal dari arah hutan. Terdengar sampai ke telinga Hiruzen, wanita tua tersebut juga berdiri di depan jendela ruang pondoknya. Semilir angin menggerakkan korden dan juga gemerincing gantungan jendela. Hiruzen memejamkan mata. Menikmati kesunyian bersama malam yang panjang, memanggil setiap insan yang terjaga untuk ikut teralut dalam lamunan.

Konoha tampak begitu tenang. Terlihat dari kedua obsidian Minato yang berdiri di samping jendela kamar tidurnya. Menyaksikan desanya yang damai. Suara binatang malam menyatu bersama alam. Kushina masuk ke dalam kamar dan menghampiri, ia menyentuh pundak suami tercinta.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri di sini.." ia memecah lamunan Minato.

"Lihatlah..." sekejap Minato menoleh pada istrinya lalu memandang jendela kembali. "Apa kau merasakannya? Konoha bagaikan air dalam kolam. Begitu tenang.., permukaannya mudah goyah kapan saja."

"Semua akan baik-baik saja." Kushina menyentuh pipi Minato. "Selama kau masih berdiri di sini. Kami akan selalu mendukungmu."

Minato tersenyum hangat dan menyentuh tangan Kushina. "Terimakasih." Obsidiannya mengkilat-kilat seperti milik putra semata wayangnya.

Masa lalu Naruto kembali terputar. Saat-saat Minato menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak bersamanya. Di suatu malam, untuk pertama kali Minato mengajarinya membuat pedang. Semua kenangan itu teringat ketika Naruto memandang rembulan malam. Saat ini, pemuda itu tengah terbaring di bangku panjang yang terbuat dari bambu, kedua tangannya dijadikan sebagai sandaran kepala. Berada di depan teras tempat ia menghabiskan waktu kesehariannya. Sebuah ruangan tak terpakai di wilayah kediaman Uzumaki, terletak beberapa jarak dari rumah utama. Bengkel yang dulunya adalah gudang, sekarang dijadikan Naruto sebagai ruang pribadinya membuat pedang. Kesenyapan malam berpacu bersama suara api unggun, disertai melodi jangkrik yang bersautan. Satu Lentera berpijar, menerangi tempat itu walau Lamunan Naruto tetap bersemayam di dalam sinar rembulan. Pikirannya menerawang, kedua _obsidian_ -nya memantulkan raja malam yang sempurna. _Purnama_. Muncul untuk kesekian kalinya dalam minggu ini. Minggu yang dianggap suci setelah upacara _Greenoch_ dilaksanakan. Besok malam, semua pemuda akan berkumpul di lapangan utama Konoha. Perayaan yang dilaksanakan setiap satu tahun sekali itu semakin dekat. Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya. Menutupi bagian tengah sinar bulan. Melihat tali yang masih terpasang di pergelangan. Sekejap sesuatu terpikirkan olehnya.

"Terlambat." gumam pria itu.

Ia melintangkan tangan di atas kening, menutupi matanya yang terpejam. Mengingat wajah Gaara terpampang di seluruh dinding kamar Sakura. Naruto pun tersenyum tipis. Menyimpan rahasia hati, menerbangkannya bersama bisikan angin malam.

.

.

Sakura mengikat ujung perban pada punggung belakang Sasuke. Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan loteng saat keduanya tidak berbicara. Terhanyut ke dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Cahaya _Elf_ bersinar terang, peri itu duduk di samping jendela sambil memperhatikan Sakura merawat Sasuke.

"Lukamu mengering. Setidaknya kau tidak kesakitan lagi." Sakura menjauhkan tangan setelah perban terikat. "Tubuhmu merespon obat dengan cepat. Belum pernah aku melihat luka separah ini. Kau bisa bertahan, bahkan berdiri cukup lama."

"Kau begitu perduli padaku." ucapan Sasuke membuat sakura terdiam.

"Begitu pula denganmu." Sakura angkat bicara. "Kau menghentikan serigala itu. Aku melihatnya. Kau datang menyelamatkan kami saat serigala itu hendak menyerang."

"Manusia melakukan sesuatu seenaknya. Sedikit dari mereka berpikir dua kali untuk melukai seekor binatang." Sasuke mengerling, melirik Sakura dengan sudut mata yang tajam.

"Aku berjanji... pada serigala itu." kata Sakura. "Untuk menolongmu. Dan kami membawamu ke sini." gadis itu berdiri, melangkah mendekati jendela.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di greenoch? mengambil tanah dari sana?"

Seketika pergerakan Sakura berhenti ketika ia ingin meraih pintu jendela. Mendengar Sasuke mengungkapkan kebenarannya. Gadis itu langsung berbalik. "Dari mana kau..."

"Tanah itu. Kau menanam mawar dengan tanah greenoch."

Sakura terpaku, memandang Sasuke dalam diam. "Kau benar. Aku mengambilnya." Ia mengakui hal itu. "Hanya sedikit, tidak untuk sesuatu yang jahat." perlu untuk sedikit membela diri. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu? mengapa kau ada di sana? Kau..." Sakura melangkah maju. "Kau mengunjungi toko kue kami sebelumnya."

Keduanya terdiam dan saling memandang. "Katakan padaku." sorot mata Sakura meminta penjelasan.

Sasuke tidak membuka mulut. Pria itu bangkit dan berdiri. Sakura terus menatapnya sampai Sasuke mendekat ke arah jendela, sorot pandangnya tertuju pada bulan. Berdiri dua langkah di hadapan Sakura. Sampai kemudian gadis itu menoleh ke belakang, melihat ke arah yang sama.

"Purnama." ucap Sasuke. Sakura pun berbalik. _Onyx_ Sasuke mengalih, mata mereka bertemu kembali. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Sakura menghindari sorot tajam itu. Ia membuang wajah dan bergerak menjauh.

"Mungkin kau ingin melihatnya lebih jelas." Sakura menuju anak tangga di pojok ruangan. Tangga itu mengarah lurus ke atas, menghubungkan loteng dengan atap luar. Sakura berhenti di samping tangga lalu menoleh ke belakang. Sejenak melihat Sasuke yang masih berdiri di tempat sambil memandang ke arahnya. Sakura lalu mendongak ke atas, kedua tangannya meraih kayu tangga, ia mulai memanjat naik. _Elf_ mengikutinya, ia keluar dari jendela dan terbang naik.

.

Decitan kayu terdengar saat Sakura mendorong pintu persegi ke arah atas. Angin malam menerpa wajahnya ketika ia bergerak lebih naik dan memunculkan kepala keluar. Sakura menengok, melihat hamparan jerami di atas rumahnya. Elf terbang beberapa meter darinya, peri itu melihat ke arah Sakura. Cuaca malam ini cerah, langit biru gelap membentang di atas kepala Sakura. Bintang-bintang bertaburan menyanding satu rembulan. Sakura mendongak ke atas. Cukup lama tidak menikmati pemandangan seperti dulu.

"Kau tidak akan merugi jika naik ke atas sini!" ia berseru pada Sasuke. Sakura memanjat naik dan memijak atap jerami. Semilir angin mengibarkan mahkota serta rok piyama-nya. Berhati-hati ia melangkah ke tengah. Permukaan atap sedikit miring, gadis itu merentangkan kedua tangan, menjaga keseimbangan agar tidak tergelincir. Ia dan elf saling mendekat, Sakura lalu duduk, menjelonjorkan kaki ke depan.

"Woaaa..."

 _emerald_ -nya berkilat-kilat, memandang permukaan desa Konoha. Lampu penerangan setiap rumah menyebar ke segala arah. Seperti bintang-bintang yang berjatuhan. Damai dan tenang. Itu yang dirasakan Sakura saat ini. Ia memandang lurus ke depan, sampai kemudian _elf_ melayang di depan wajahnya sambil melihat kemarah lain. Sakura pun menoleh ke samping kanan. Mendapati Sasuke berdiri di ujung. Pria itu menyusul, ujung bibir Sakura melengkung tipis. Sempat terpikir bahwa ia akan menikmati pemandangan ini sendirian.

"Seharusnya kau mengenakan baju terlebih dulu, di luar sini dingin..." Sasuke menghiraukan teguran Sakura, ia duduk di samping gadis itu sambil melihat ke depan. Angin menerjang tubuh bagian atas Sasuke, hanya perban yang melilit di bagian dadanya. Sakura melirik, bukan pertama kali ia melihat otot tubuh pria itu. Sedikit canggung. _Emerald_ Sakura berpindah tempat, melihat wajah Sasuke sekilas, lalu memandang ke arah yang sama.

 _Bulan_

Kedua tangan Sakura bergerak, menopang tubuhnya bersandar ke belakang. Gadis itu memejamkan mata. Angin tipis menggelitik pemukaan kulitnya. Mendayu-dayu dalam keheningan di antara mereka.

 _"Wahai kawan... ayo bermain di luar..."_

Suara Sakura terdengar, ia melantunkan sebuah lagu. _Elf_ menoleh padanya, namun tidak untuk Sasuke, pandangan pria itu tidak berpindah. Menatap ke arah depan... mendengar alunan Sakura yang cukup merdu di sela-sela relung malam.

 _"Cahaya bulan terang menderang..."_

 _"Rembulan yang seakan melambaikan tangan..."_

 _"Mengajak kita untuk menari..."_

 _"Mengingatkan kita untuk tidak tertidur di sore hari..."_

.

.

Angin berhembus, meredupkan beberapa lentera di sepanjang koridor rumah. Di lokasi yang berbeda. Berada di dalam kediaman salah satu penduduk Konoha.

"Kalian sudah menjadi bagian dari kami." seorang pria setengah baya berucap.

Semua orang duduk bersila di ruang berukuran sedang. Lentera tidak cukup membuat ruangan itu terang. Remang-remang menyelimuti ketegangan di dalam sana. Membahas sesuatu yang cukup penting. Gaara dan Kankuro ikut serta di dalamnya.

"Uzuki- _san_. Ini cukup beresiko." ucap salah satu pria. Dia adalah anggota keluarga Nara. Pertemuan ini diakan di kediaman Uzuki. Tak lain adalah rumah Yugao. Pembahasan yang tertutup. Hanya beberapa orang berkepentingan saja yang ikut tergabung.

"Shikamaru. Aku tahu, sebagai kakak ipar kau cukup khawatir. Namun ini demi kepentingan desa. Setelah upacara perayaan, Gaara dan Kankuro akan pergi ke Sunagakure. Ini sudah menjadi keputusan rapat para petinggi Konoha. Minato telah menyetujui hal ini."

Shikamaru, pria dengan rambut dikucir keatas itu melihat ke arah Gaara dan Kankuro. Keduanya terdiam saat Uzuki, salah satu orang penting yang mengatur keamanan di Konoha berbicara. Ia menunggu jawaban dari kedua pemuda di hadapannya.

"Kami akan melakukannya." jawab Kankuro. Gaara pun menoleh pada sang kakak, sorot matanya tenang.

"Bagus." Uzuki tegas. "Kami beri waktu dua hari. Kuda akan mengantar kalian ke sana tengah malam. Kumpulkan informasi begitu kalian tiba di sana."

"Hanya kalian yang bisa melakukan penyelidikan ini." Salah satu pria berbicara. "Sunagakure akan menyambut kedatangan putra mantan kepala desa mereka tanpa rasa curiga."

Gaara berjalan di belakang Kankuro dan Shikamaru. Mereka menelusuri sepanjang koridor teras yang panjang, meninggalkan kediaman Uzuki setelah pertemuan selesai. Keheningan menyelimuti ketiganya. Yugao muncul, berjalan berlawanan arah dengan mereka. Gadis itu mengenakan gaun tidur bewarna cokelat muda. Seorang wanita setengah baya mengikutinya di belakang. Dia adalah pengasuh Yugao yang berkunjung ke toko bunga Yamanaka beberapa hari yang lalu. Dari kejauhan Gaara dan Yugao saling memandang. Mereka perpapasan dan berhenti. Yugao dan pengasuhnya menunduk, memberi salam pada Shikamaru dan lainnya.

.

.

 _"Mengajak kita untuk menari..."_

 _"Mengingatkan kita untuk tidak tertidur di sore hari..."_

 _"Hmmm...hmm...hmmm..."_

Senandung Sakura berhenti bersama lembutnya rombongan angin. Menggerakkan mahkota merah mudanya ke depan, Sasuke memandang wajah gadis itu, terlebur menjadi satu bersama alam. Sakura menikmatinya, ia tersenyum tipis dan membuka mata. Melihat Konoha yang tenang. Satu persatu cahaya rumah penduduk padam menjelang waktu istirahat. Begitu pula dengan lentera di dalam kamar Kizashi, ayah Sakura membaringkan tubuh. Melihat ke arah langit atap. Membawa lelah kegiatan hari ini saat ia memejamkan mata.

"Apa kau menyukai lagunya?" Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke. Kedua mata mereka bertemu. Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia memalingkan wajah, melihat ke depan. "Ayahku bilang, ibuku sering menyanyikan lagu ini saat ia mengandungku." Sakura tersenyum dan memandang ke arah bulan. Mendatangkan memori masa lalu.

"Mereka memanggilku bocah aneh." sambung gadis itu. "Saat kecil dulu, aku dijahui teman-teman sebayaku." Sakura menoleh dan melihat wajah Sasuke sekejap. "Kau lihat boneka jerami di bawah kan? mereka menyebutku aneh karena boneka itu."

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun, ia mendengar apa yang Sakura ceritakan, dan juga _elf_ yang meringkuk tidak jauh di depan mereka. Sakura lalu mencabut beberapa helai atap jerami.

"Semua anak-anak di desa menyukai boneka kayu." gadis itu mulai menganyam jerami di kedua tangannya. "Sedangkan aku..., lebih menyukai boneka yang kubuat dari jerami atau bahan alam lainnya." ia terdiam sejenak. "Aku sering bermain seorang diri, dijahui sebagian besar anak-anak seusiaku. Kecuali Naruto..." Sakura tersenyum tipis. Kedua tangannya terus menganyam.

"Aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bermain bersamanya. Karena itu pula aku lebih sering bermain bersama anak laki-laki di desa ini. Ayahku kewalahan saat aku tidak kunjung pulang menjelang sore. Ia selalu mengunjungi rumah Naruto untuk menjemputku. Sampai kemudian aku bertemu dengan Ino. Kau mungkin belum berkenalan dengannya, dia yang membatu kita sore tadi." Sakura mengangkat anyaman miliknya. Berbentuk seperti burung. Sasuke menoleh, melihat hasil tangan Sakura. Gadis itu mengerak-gerakannya ke depan bulan sambil menyipitkan mata.

.

.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Yugao berdiri di depan Gaara. Mereka berada di tengah taman. Beberapa saat yang lalu Gaara memisahkan diri di koridor. Kankuro dan juga Shikamaru pulang terlebih dulu. Yugao memandang kolam di hadapannya, ikan koi keemasan berenang-renang. Warna ikan itu indah di bawah sinar bulan. Hening, Yugao menunggu Gaara menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Lusa, aku dan saudaraku akan pergi ke Sunagakure." seketika kepala Yugao menoleh ke samping ketika mendengar kabar itu. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? sudah merasa lebih membaik?" tanya Gaara.

"Aku baik-baik saja." jawab gadis itu.

"Syukurlah..." Jade Gaara tertunduk. Melihat deretan anggrek ungu tertata rapi di dekatnya.

.

.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Sakura. "Aku ingin tahu tentangmu." ia menurunkan tangan dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Keduanya bertatapan dalam diam. _'Pria ini tidak akan bicara.'_ Batin Sakura, gadis itu tersenyum sinis. Perlu untuk bersabar dan sedikit menunggu. "Kami nekad pergi ke greenoch. Tiada orang yang tahu akan hal itu." Sakura memalingkan wajah. "Begitu pula denganmu, apa yang kau lakukan di sana, Sasuke? darimana kau bisa menemukan tempat itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu dengan jelas alasanmu pergi ke sana." Akhirnya Sasuke berucap. "Kau begitu terobsesi dengan mawar milikmu."

Sakura menoleh sekejap dan tersenyum tipis. Kedua emerald-nya menatap lurus ke depan. Dari ratusan rumah penduduk yang menyebar, ia membayangkan seorang pria sedang terbaring istirahat di antara rumah itu.

"Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?" nada suara Sakura lembut dan dalam. "Aku terjebak di dalamnya." ia menoleh, memandang kedua _onyx_ Sasuke.

.

.

"Apa... kau akan kembali?" Yugao membalikkan badan, melihat Gaara dengan tatapan dalam.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan." jawab Gaara.

"Apa ayahku yang memutuskan hal ini?"

Gaara menggeleng. "Ini atas nama Konoha. Kami akan berangkat tengah malam. Aku harus mengikuti perayaan terlebih dulu."

Yuago terdiam. "Sebaiknya begitu..." ia menunduk, melihat ke arah bunga anggrek. "Gadis itu..., ia akan kecewa jika kau tidak hadir."

Gara terpaku. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Sakura.." Yugao mengangkat wajahnya, ia memandang Gaara. Keduanya membisu dalam sajak tanya.

.

 ** _"Saat kau jatuh cinta, Kau akan melakukan apapun..."_** Di saat bersamaan, Sakura mengakatakan hal itu pada Sasuke.

 _._

"Sakura...? dia..."

"Kau menyukainya bukan?" Yugao memotong ucapan Gaara.

.

 _ **"Untuk orang yang kau sukai..."** _ Sakura terus memandang Sasuke. Tidak ada keraguan dalam sorot matanya.

 _._

"Darimana kau bisa menyimpulkan hal ini?" Gaara melangkah ke depan.

"Aku tahu, kalian terlihat sangat dekat." kata Yugao.

"Kau keberatan dengan itu?" Gaara semakin mendekat.

"Kau menyukainya..."

"Kukira kau tidak perduli padaku."

"Kau benar. Aku tidak perduli. Jika kau ingin bersamanya, pergilah..." Yugao berbalik. Seketika Gaara menarik lengannya. Mengarahkan gadis itu untuk melihat kedua matanya.

.

 _ **"Namun..., aku tidak tahu..."** _ Sakura tertunduk. Memandang ayaman dalam gengamannya. ** _"Apakah ia mempunyai perasaan yang sama padaku..."_**

 _._

 **"Kau salah."** ucapan Gaara membuat Yugao terpaku. Gaara mendekat, meraih tengkuk Yugao dan mencium bibir gadis itu.

.

.

Hening menyelimuti. Tangan Sasuke bergerak, tepat di atas tangan Sakura. Jemarinya merenggang. Memusatkan energinya pada anyaman di sela-sela jari Sakura. Tiba-tiba burung jerami itu bergerak dengan sendirinya. _Emerald_ Sakura melebar. Gadis itu langsung menoleh pada Sasuke. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Sakura mengangkat kedua tangannya. Membebaskan burung itu ke udara. Benda tersebut terbang. Melayang. Kedua sayapnya mengepak-ngepak. _Ini nyata_. Seperti melihat sihir, diciptakan oleh Sasuke.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Sakura menatap penuh tanya pria di sampingnya. Sasuke lalu berdiri, memandang bulan purnama. Kemudian ia melangkah ke depan dan berhenti di pinggiran atap. _Elf_ pun beranjak mendekati Sakura.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Sakura ikut berdiri.

Sasuke pun berbalik, Keduanya berhadapan dang saling memandang. Berdesir angin lebih kencang. Menggerakkan semua pepohonan. Bambu-bambu merapat kedinginan. Sasuke mejamkan mata. Kelopaknya terbuka kembali dengan dua bola mata yang berubah warna. _Merah_. Menyala bagai darah. Perlahan satu sayap membentang dari belakang punggungnya.

Seiring itu...,

Kedua mata Sakura benar-benar melebar. _Terkejut. Terpaku. Terpenganga._ Mendapati kenyataan bahwa Sasuke bukanlah manusia biasa. Tubuh pria itu bergerak ke atas, ia melayang, kedua kakinya tidak berpijak pada atap. Mereka saling memandang, menyatukan yang terbawa bersama tiupan angin.

kemudian Sasuke mendekat, seketika Sakura mengambil satu langkah mundur. Gantungan Lonceng pada jendela pondok Hiruzen bergerak-gerak. Burung uncu berkicau dalam kegelisahan. Hiruzen mendekati jendela. Tongkat jalan miliknya bergetar. Wanita itu melihat ke arah bulan. Satu tangannya menyengkram erat ujung tongkatnya saat ia merasakan sesuatu. Hiruzen pun memejamkan mata dan tersenyum tipis.

"A-apa? siapa kau?"

Sedikit rasa takut timbul dalam benak Sakura. Sasuke mengulurkan tangan ke depan, menyentuh pipi gadis itu. Tubuh Sakura seakan terkunci, sulit untuk menghindar. Sasuke mendekatkan tubuh mereka, perlahan ia menempelkan keningnya pada kening Sakura. Dalam sekejap semua ingatan gadis itu kembali.

 _Saat Sasuke menerjang jendela kamar Sakura diikuti puluhan burung gagak, mendatangi Sakura di toko kue dan mengembalikan tali pemberkatan milik gadis itu, dan... saat dimana Sakura melihat sosok pria di tengah telaga pada upacara suci Greenoch._

Semua ingatan itu kembali. Sakura merasakan tubuhnya mulai lemas. Dalam remang-remang kesadaran, ia merasakan tangan Sasuke masih menekan belakang kepalanya. Kening mereka masih menyatu. Melompati ingatan masa lalu. Pandangan Sakura semakin kabur, perlahan mata gadis itu terpejam.

Di saat bersamaan..., Gaara menarik bibirnya. Ia maupun Yugao saling memandang, penuh perasaan. Seakan jembatan di antara keduanya tersambung kembali.

 **"Aku menyukaimu."**

Seketika mata Yugao melebar. Jantungnya terpanah. Ungkapan Gaara melebur hatinya dalam sekejap.

 _Sementara itu, di dalam kamar Sakura, di atas meja tepi jendela..., retakan terjadi pada pot terakhir, tempat mawar itu menggugurkan satu kelopak daunnya._

* * *

.

bersambung :)

.

.

PS : Lagu yang Sakura nyanyikan terinspirasi dari lagu daerah jawa berjudul Padang Bulan. ^^

Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya guys...


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Icha-Icha Fairy**

 **Part 9**

 _enjoy_

* * *

Langit lazuardi menemukan esoknya. Matahari kian meninggi dari ufuk timur. Air sungai mengaliri desa Konohagakure yang damai. Cahaya mentari menerpa permukaan tanah yang lembab, kegiatan penduduk dimulai ketika kabut melenyap. Kicauan burung, suara hewan ternak, tumbukan lumbung padi, suara air, pukulan palu, berbagai sapaan..., menjadi melodi indah untuk mengawali pagi yang cerah.

 _Hari ini_

Hari spesial yang dinanti seluruh penduduk Konoha. Bukan hanya para muda-mudi, semua orang ikut berpatisipasi menyambut perayaan _Greenoch_ yang akan diadakan nanti malam. Tiang-tiang obor mulai dipasang sepanjang jalan menuju lapangan utama. Berbagai macam lampion digantung di antara tali menyilang di atas area yang luas itu. Semua orang bersuka cita mempersiapkan semua ini. Canda tawa mengiringi para wanita yang tengah merangkai bunga sebagai hiasan. Gadis-gadis sibuk mempersiapkan diri, berputar di depan cermin saat mencoba gaun yang akan mereka kenakan. Tak tertinggal pula butik Tenten yang ramai akan pengunjung pagi itu. Sekelompok muda-mudi tengah sibuk berlatih untuk mengisi pertunjukan. Selendang Ino berkibar di antara wanita yang menari di halaman rumah salah satu warga, atau pun sekelompok pemuda yang melatih akrobat menggunakan senjata tajam di tepi sungai. Semua kegiatan bercampur menjadi satu meramaikan suasana desa.

"Mooooooo..."

Seorang peternak menggiring dua ekor kerbau di pinggir jalan. Suara berisik lonceng yang terikat pada leher kerbau itu membangunkan Naruto. Pemuda itu membuka mata, Kedua obsidian-nya menantang langit biru. Semalam, ia tertidur di teras bengkel. Bayang-bayang bulan masih membekas dalam ingatannya. Naruto pun bangkit, mengusap belakang lehernya dengan pandangan tertuju pada sisa-sisa api unggun yang telah padam, merasakan permukaan kulitnya yang membeku. Naruto lalu mengeluarkan arloji dari saku celana. Waktu menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi. Tidur yang nyenyak. Beberapa detik Ia terhanyut ke dalam lamunan..., dan beranjak dari tempat setelah nyawanya terkumpul sepenuhnya.

"Naru, dimana kau tidur semalam?" tanya Kushina saat putranya menghampiri meja makan. Wanita itu tengah menata piring untuk sarapan pagi. Berbagai hidangan lezat tersedia. Pagi ini spesial. Sebelah alis Naruto pun terangkat.

"Apa ibu sedang bahagia?" tanyanya.

"Hari ini spesial." Kushina tersenyum sambil menyilakan rambut indahnya ke belakang telinga, "Ibu merayakannya untuk desa..., dan juga untukmu." wanita itu mencuri pandang ke arah pergelangan tangan putranya. Mendapati gerak-gerik itu, Naruto mengusap belakang leher dan memalingkan muka ke arah lain. "Semoga malam ini menjadi malam yang indah." ucap Kushina. Tidak terpikirkan malam yang indah di dalam kepala Naruto selain malam-malam perayaan yang sama dari tahun ke tahun.

"Dimana ayah?" pemuda itu mengalihkan pembicaraan, ia menarik kursi makan dan duduk.

"Pagi-pagi sekali Kakashi datang menjemputnya. Ada beberapa urusan penting." jawab Kushina. "Ayahmu sudah menceritakan bagaimana situasi desa saat ini bukan? Seharusnya kau memberitahu ibu kemana kau pergi, bahkan semalam kau tidak makan malam bersama kami."

Naruto terdiam, memandang wajah sang ibu sambil memikirkan apa yang mungkin saja sedang terjadi saat ini.

"Naru..." teguran Kushina membuyarkan lamunan putranya. Naruto pun memusatkan pandangannya kembali.

"Ah ya, semalam aku tidur di bengkel. Maksudku, aku ketiduran di sana. Maaf." ucapnya, mengingat perkataan Minato tentang tidak untuk membuat ibunya khawatir. Kushina tidak membahas hal itu lebih lanjut, suasana sejenak hening saat Naruto kembali memandang wajah sang ibu. Pikirannya berkelana hingga ia mengingat sesuatu.

"Bu." panggi Naruto

"Hmm?"

"Bagaimana ibu mengetahui tanda-tanda dunia roh?"

Kushina pun langsung menoleh.

.

.

"Hahahahahaha... ayo.. ayo... cepat...!"

Sasuke melihat ke arah gerombolan anak kecil yang berlarian di tepi jalan. Ia berdiri di depan jendela loteng, memperhatikan semangat bocah-bocah yang berusaha menerbangkan layang-layang mereka. Pandangan Sasuke lalu mengalih, melihat Kizashi yang sedang membeli beberapa karung gandum pada Chouza di pinggir halaman samping rumah. Sasuke lalu menoleh, melihat elf yang tidur di antara dedaunan tanaman hias di atas meja. Pria itu lalu beranjak dari depan jendela, ia meninggalkan loteng dan berhenti saat tiba di dalam kamar Sakura.

Sasuke mendekati ranjang, melihat Sakura yang masih terpejam dalam kelelapan tidur. Ia memandang ketenangan wajah gadis itu dalam diam. Tangan kirinya lalu bergerak menyentuh perban yang melilit dada. Rasa sakit pada Luka yang ia derita berkurang cukup banyak setelah Sakura merawatnya. Cukup untuk meredam rasa sakit walau Sasuke tahu bahwa luka tersebut tidak akan hilang sedikitpun. Ia pun merunduk, tangannya menjulur ke arah Sakura. Namun, tiba-tiba ia menghentikan pergerakan saat sejengkal lagi ujung jarinya menyentuh kening gadis itu. Sasuke mengurungkan niat. Ia mengalih dan beranjak meninggalkan kamar.

"Hari ini suasana desa sangat ramai." Chouza meletakkan karung terakhir di hadapan Kizashi. Mereka berdiri di depan pagar tanaman. Chouza melepas topi jeraminya, lalu mengibas-ngibasakan topi itu ke wajahnya yang berkeringat. Ada tujuh karung gandum yang menumpuk di antara mereka. Kizashi lalu mengeluarkan beberapa uang logam dari dalam kantung uang.

"Jangan lupa himbauan untuk memasang lampion di setiap rumah." belum ada satu pun lampion yang terpasang Ketika Chouza melihat sekitar rumah Kizashi. "Penerangan untuk jalan yang benar." ucapnya,

"Kuserahkan pada putriku." Kizashi mengulurkan uang pada Chouza. "Kita tahu bahwa menghias bukanlah keahlian kita." keduanya saling melempar senyum tipis.

"Baiklah. Terimakasih sudah memborong hasil panenku." kata Chouza sebelum ia beranjak pergi.

"Tidak ada persediaan yang tersisa di dapur tokoku." ujar Kizashi. "Jangan lupa memberitahuku jika kalian memanen jagung lebih awal. Aku sangat membutuhkannya, persediaan di pasar menipis."

"Baiklah." Chouza mengenakan topinya kembali, "Semoga tidak ada lagi gangguan dari luar. Setelah perayaan Kuharap mahkluk itu tidak membayangi kami, para petani."

Sebelah alis Kizashi terangkat, "Maksudmu makhluk Greenoch?" Chouza mengangguk. "Apa ada kabar terbaru?" tanya Kizashi.

"Tidak. Hanya saja kau tahu kan..., desa sedang memperketat keamanan. Aku merasa suasana sedikit menegang. Rumor yang kudengar dari penjaga tahanan, Konoha sedang dimata-matai desa lain." Chouza mengecilkan suaranya. "Ditambah penampakan makhluk yang mereka bicarakan belakang ini. Mungkin saja semua itu ada kaitannya." Chouza menarik kesimpulan sendiri, sepertinya ia tahu tentang segala berita terhangat, membuat wajah Kizashi serius saat mendengarnya. Di saat bersamaan Sasuke muncul dari pintu samping.

Perhatian Chouza pun mengalih, melihat ke arah Sasuke yang berjalanan mendekati mereka. "Jadi dia yang membuat persediaan bahan rotimu habis?"

Kizashi menoleh ke belakang, "Ah.., dia sepupu Sakura."

"Bukankah kau anak tunggal?"

"Saudara dari istriku." Kizashi tesenyum di dalam kebohongan.

Chouza menganguk-ngangguk, "Pemuda yang sangat tampan." gumamnya.

"Aku mendapat masalah karena hal itu. Para gadis mengguncang tokoku kemarin. Mungkin hari ini juga."

"Kapan dia tiba di Konoha, darimana dia berasal?"

"Ah. Sasuke." Kizashi mengacuhkan pertanyaan itu dan menyapa Sasuke yang semakin mendekat. Chouza mengangguk padanya namun Sasuke hanya memasang wajah datar, tepatnya pada dua orang wanita yang melihat kearahnya dari seberang jalan.

"Selamat pagi tuan Kizashi... paman chouchou..." sapa kedua wanita itu. Namun, Perhatian serta lambaian tangan mereka tertuju pada Sasuke. Kizashi dan Couzha pun saling melihat.

.

.

Pandangan Naruto tertuju saat ia tiba di samping rumah Sakura. Sebelah alisnya sedikit terangkat dengan bibir yang mengerucut ke depan. Sasuke tengah membantu Kizashi mengangkat dua karung gandum ke salah satu pundaknya. Beban seberat lima puluh kilo itu terlihat ringan saat Sasuke memikulnya. Hal itu membuat perhatian Naruto terpaku seiring langkah kakinya yang semakin mendekat. Kizashi yang mengangkat satu karung di belakang Sasuke pun menoleh.

"Paman..."

"Oh hei Naruto."

Tidak ada tegur sapa yang terdengar saat pandangan Naruto dan Sasuke bertemu. Kizashi bisa merasakan tekanan dingin yang terpancar dari kedua pemuda itu. Sasuke mengacuhkan Naruto, Ia melangkah memasuki halaman samping tanpa sepatah katapun. Naruto pun mengerucutkan mulutnya, ia mendekati Kizashi dan mengambil alih karung yang sedang ia bawa. _'betapa mudahnya pagi ini...'_ kata-kata itu terpancar dalam raut wajahnya saat memandang kedua pemuda itu. Kizashi pun mengangkat satu karung lainnya, ia meninggalkan tiga karung tersisa sampai Sasuke dan Naruto kembali untuk mengangkatnya.

"Kau tampak sehat." sindir Naruto, ia berjalan di samping Sasuke. "Untuk seseorang yang bahkan tidak bisa berjalan sebelumnya." keduanya berhenti di dekat tiga karung yang tersisa.

Sasuke pun menoleh. "Apa maumu?" masih memancarkan aura dingin untuk kesekian kalinya mereka berkomunikasi.

"Tentu saja menemui Sakura." Naruto ketus. "Dan juga menemui pasiennya..., ah salah! maksudku sepupunya." Ia menekankan kata sepupu dengan jelas. Sasuke hanya memasang wajah datar akan sindiran itu. "Banyak keanehan yang terjadi belakang ini." ucap Naruto. "Aku akan bertanya pada orang yang tepat, hanya kau yang bisa menjawabnya Sa-su-ke."

Keduanya saling menatap hingga Sasuke membuang muka. Secara bersamaan, Ia dan Naruto berjongkok dan mengangkat masing-masing karung di atas pundak mereka. Kemudian pada gerakan yang sama pula mereka hendak meraih satu karung yang tersisa.

"Biar aku saja. Tubuhmu lemah." ujar Naruto. "Maksudku kau sedang terluka saat ini, jangan membuang tenagamu atau kau akan semakin lemah." Naruto menekankan kata lemah dua kali dan itu membuat alis Sasuke mengkerut walau terlihat sangat samar. Tapi, cukup membuat ujung bibir Naruto melengkung tipis. Aura Kompetisi seakan terpancar saat mereka saling menatap.

Sasuke pun berdiri, mempersilahkan Naruto untuk mengangkat karung yang terakhir. Pemuda jabrik itu memikul dua karung dan bangkit dengan wajah puas. Ia melewati Sasuke sambil meninggalkan jejak ekor mata.

"Oi." panggil Sasuke. Naruto pun menoleh ke belakang. Sasuke berjalan mendekatinya lalu memindahkan karung yang ia pikul ke sebelah pundak Naruto.

"Hei!" seru pemuda kuning itu, menahan beban yang seketika bertambah berat. Dengan santainya Sasuke melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Naruto menggerutu di belakang.

Kizashi memanggil Sasuke saat pria itu berjalan di koridor dan hendak berbelok ke ruang tengah. Ia meminta Sasuke mengambilkan keranjang-keranjang kosong di dalam toko. Sasuke melakukan perintah Kizashi tanpa bersuara. Sementara itu, wajah Naruto melepas kelegaan saat meletakan tiga karung terakhir di dapur. Kizashi yang tengah menyiapkan bahan-bahan kue pun memperhatikan pemuda itu.

"Olahraga pagi, huh?" goda Kizashi. Naruto bergerak merenggangkan otot-ototnya tanpa komentar. Memaki kesengajaan Sasuke di dalam hati sampai ia teringat maksud dan tujuannya datang kemari. Naruto mendekati meja, menyaut gelas bambu entah milik siapa lalu menuangkan air putih dari dalam kendi. Ia meneguk air itu dengan nikmat dan menghempaskan gelasnya dengan semangat.

"Phhhaman, dimana Sakura?" ia bertanya sambil mengambil nafas.

"Masih tidur. Tidak biasanya ia melewatkan bangun pagi. Mungkin sedang lelah." satu hal yang Naruto kenal dari Kizashi, bahwa pria itu sangat memanjakan Sakura walau sikapnya tidak begitu diperlihatkan.

"Mungkin seseorang bisa membangunkannya paman." Naruto mencari-cari sisa kue di atas meja namun hanya ada setoples biji kenari yang ia temukan. Di saat bersamaan Sasuke muncul membawa lima keranjang kosong. Kedua pemuda itu saling melirik kembali.

"Sasuke. Dia bisa membangunkan Sakura." ide Kizashi membuat Naruto menoleh seketika. Keanehan yang ia rasakan sejak kemarin semakin menguat. Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan dapur namun spontan Naruto menghalanginya.

"Kita punya urusan." ucap pemuda itu. Kizashi memperhatikan ketegangan yang terpancar saat melihat keduanya saling menatap.

"Cuaca di luar sangat cerah." Kizashi mencairkan suasana. "Bagaimana jika kau mengajak Sasuke melihat-lihat Konoha?" untuk kedua kalinya ide Kizashi membuat Naruto langsung menoleh, tatapannya seakan mengatakan _'apa paman bercanda?!'_

 _Tapi..., tunggu...,_

Sekejap Naruto kembali melihat Sasuke. Ia berfikir..., Kejadian kemarin membuat Sasuke dikenal sebagian warga desa dengan cepat, khususnya para wanita. Sejauh ini, pihak Konoha belum mempertanyakan tentang keberadaan Sasuke di rumah Kizashi maupun mengenai asal-usulnya. Baiklah... Sepertinya cukup aman jika hanya membawa pria yang menurut Naruto sangat menyebalkan itu pergi jalan-jalan.

"Ide yang..."

"Aku tidak berniat." Sasuke memotong persetujuan Naruto. "Melihat-lihat desa ini." tolakan yang cukup dingin.

"Begitu?" emosi Naruto terpancing, "Silahkan saja.., aku tidak memaksamu." ucapnya. Sasuke pun langsung melangkah meninggalkan dapur begitu saja.

"Sepertinya kau memang pantas tidur-tiduran di atas loteng." sambung Naruto, ucapannya berhasil membuat Sasuke berhenti dan berbalik. Tatapan tenang yang mendalam dari kedua onyx-nya tidak menggetarkan Naruto untuk terus memasang wajah menantang. Sekejap Kizashi merasakan hawa-hawa ketegangan di dalam dapurnya.

"Sa-sasuke, sebaiknya kau sarapan dulu jika ingin pergi." ujar Kizashi.

.

.

Keheningan di rumah Kizashi terjadi setelah Sasuke dan Naruto pergi meninggalkan rumah beberapa saat yang lalu. Matahari semakin bergerak naik, begitupula dengan jarum jam yang bergerak melewati angka sembilan. Sakura belum juga turun dari kamar. Beberapa saat yang lalu, Kizashi hendak membangunkan gadis itu namun setelah melihat wajah putrinya..., ia tidak berniat untuk mengusik kelelapan Sakura. Kizashi berkutat membuat adonan kue seorang diri di dapur. Para wanita menjadi palanggan utamanya semenjak ia membuka toko tadi pagi. Pertanyaan mengenai dimana keberadaan Sasuke pun sudah ia dengar berulang kali. Sayang, pria tampan yang mereka cari sedang tidak ada di rumah. Para gadis pulang membawa sekeranjang kue dengan perasaan hampa.

"Apa kau sudah menyiapkan gaun untuk nanti malam?" dua orang gadis berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Ah..., belum. Gaun seperti apa yang cocok untukku ya...?" jawab salah satu di antara mereka, gadis itu pun menghela nafas, "Haaah, aku sibuk membuat lampion bersama adikku siang ini. Masih sempat tidak ya jika kami memilih-milih baju?"

Kizashi yang berdiri di meja pelayanan mendengar obrolan mereka. Lampion ya..., hal itu membekas di kepala saat kedua gadis tersebut keluar dari tokonya. Kizashi berhenti mengelap meja, pikirannya menerawang dengan wajah berfikir.

Keheningan menyelimuti kedua pria yang sedang melangkah di pinggir jalan. Naruto melirik Sasuke, belum ada obrolan yang terjadi sejak mereka meninggalkan rumah Kizashi. Pandangan Sasuke tertuju ke arah depan. Lalu lalang penduduk selalu memarkirkan perhatian mereka pada sosoknya yang berjalan di samping Naruto. Para wanita maupun gadis beruntung ketika berpapasan dengan mereka pagi ini. Sapaan yang tidak biasanya, ditujukan untuk Naruto walau tatapan para gadis itu mengarah pada Sasuke.

Naruto memasukkan tangan kirinya ke dalam saku celana dan berdeham. "Aku tidak akan pernah bosan menanyakan hal ini." ucapnya. "Jadi, dimana kau tinggal sebelumnya?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan terus memandang ke arah depan.

"Aku tidak berniat apapun terhadapmu." sambung Naruto. "Aku dan Sakura yang membawamu ke tempat ini. Setidaknya beri kami penjelasan. Jika sampai terjadi sesuatu padamu, tentu saja akan melibatkan paman dan juga Sakura." Naruto pun menoleh, memandang wajah Sasuke dengan analisis yang sedang terpikirkan olehnya.

"Baiklah." Naruto pun menghela nafas. "Jika kau tidak ingin memberitahuku, setidaknya jelaskan bagaimana kau bisa sampai ke Greenoch?"

"Bukan urusanmu." jawab Sasuke.

"Aku ingin jawaban lain." bantah Naruto. "Sekarang itu sudah menjadi urusanku. Dan juga...urusan Sakura."

"Apa hubunganmu dengannya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kami teman sejak kecil." Naruto menyerngitkan dahi saat merasakan sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya. Ia mengeluarkan dua buah lonceng mini yang terikat dengan tali merah. Naruto menjepit ujung talinya dengan jari. Benda pemberian Kushina itu bergetar dan berbunyi. Sasuke menoleh ke samping dan seketika tali bandul terlepas. Kedua lonceng itu terjatuh, salah satunya menggelinding ke arah rerumputan di pinggir jalan dan satunya lagi terhempas tidak jauh dari tempat Sasuke berdiri.

Spontan Naruto merunduk, mengambil lonceng tersebut sambil mengingat perkataan Kushina tadi pagi. Ia berhasil menemukan satu lonceng di antara rerumputan, lalu beralih mengambil satu bandul lainnya, namun...

 _Seketika Naruto berhenti bergerak dan terpaku,_

meraih bandul tersebut dengan pandangan tertuju pada kaki Sasuke. Bayangan pria itu berada pada arah yang berlawanan. Naruto menelan ludah sambil menyaut bandul terakhir. Ia berdiri, memperhatikan dengan sekejap kemana arah bayangannya. Bagaimana bisa dua orang yang berdiri di satu tempat memiliki arah bayangan yang berbeda? Naruto baru menyadari hal ini, bukti yang ditimbulkan dari kedua lonceng tadi memperkuat ketakutannya. Kushina mengatakan,

 _'Jika dua lonceng ini berada dalam lingkaran mistis, mereka akan bergetar. Daya tarik dari alam yang berbeda akan membuatnya bergerak.'_

Kushina menyerahkan kedua lonceng tersebut pada Naruto sebelum putranya itu mengunjungi rumah Sakura. Apa yang membuat Naruto berfikir tentang 'hal itu' tidak lain karena keanehan yang ia rasakan pada Sasuke dan Kizashi belakangan ini. Seperti yang Sakura katakan sebelumnya bahwa Kizashi seakan terkena mantra. Semua menjadi masuk akal ketika Naruto mengingat tentang elf dan serigala yang ia temui di dalam Greenoch. Membawa Sasuke keluar dari rumah Kizashi adalah cara untuk mempermudah ia menguak apa yang tengah dicurigai.

"Ada apa?" pertanyaan Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. Pemuda jabrik itu menggeleng, merasakan dua lonceng masih bergetar dalam genggamannya, spontan Naruto melempar lonceng tersebut ke arah pepohonan. Sekejap bulu kuduknya berdiri di siang bolong dan ia berusaha bersikap sewajarnya.

"Ayo. Kita pergi ke suatu tempat." Naruto pun melangkah dan Sasuke mengikutinya di belakang.

.

.

DAK! DAK! DAK!

Ketukan palu membuat mata Sakura terbuka. Kedua emerald-nya tertuju pada langit-langit kamar. Kesibukan serta keramaian penduduk di luar sana mengisi kesadarannya. Ia melewatkan pagi. Gadis itu pun bergerak, merenggangkan ototnya secara perlahan. Rasa pegal di sekujur tubuhnya masih terasa. Seperti usai melakukan kegiatan ekstrim seharian, energinya seakan terkuras. Apa yang menyebabkan semua pegal-pegal ini? Sakura menerawang dalam lamunan. Mengingat apa yang terakhir kali ia lakukan sampai...,

 ** _Sasuke!_**

Sakura pun terbelalak, ingatannya kembali. Memutar apa yang terjadi tadi malam.

 _Astaga!_

Gadis itu melonjak bangun, terduduk di atas tempat tidur dengan wajah serius ketika mengingat semuanya. Semalam ia tidak sadarkan diri, gadis itu yakin bahwa Sasuke lah yang membawanya ke ranjang. Sakura pun bergegas, ia turun dari ranjang dan mengambil langkah cepat menuju loteng. Hentakan kakinya menciptakan bunyi gaduh saat tiba di atas sana. Kosong. Kemana perginya pria itu? bahkan elf tidak terlihat di sekitar ruangan. Kecurigaan menerjang benak Sakura, jangan-jangan mereka...

Sakura langsung berlari, menuruni loteng dan keluar dari kamar. Dengan cepat ia menuruni tangga menuju lantai bawah. Tidak tampak sosok Sasuke di dalam ruang tengah. Langkah Sakura terus berlanjut, ia berlari menuju dapur toko. Kemunculannya membuat Kizashi sedikit terkejut.

"Sayang... kau sudah bangun..."

Sakura mengedarkan pandangan, menghiraukan ayahnya saat fokus mencari sosok yang ia khawatirkan. Gadis itu menuju toko dan tidak menemukan Sasuke di meja pelayanan. Sakura kembali ke dapur, masih menghiraukan Kizashi yang tengah memperhatikannya dengan wajah bingung. Sakura pun mencari ke segala sudut tempat, ruang tamu lalu teras menuju depan.

Terlihat beberapa orang berjalan melewati rumahnya. Suasana desa ramai, pandangan Sakura tertuju pada sesuatu yang membuatnya terbangun. Tetangganya sedang memasang lampion di depan teras mereka, berjarak beberapa meter di samping rumah Kizashi sehingga suara palu dapat terdengar hingga ke kamarnya. Sakura lalu kembali masuk ke dalam rumah, ia menuju ke sisi lain, halaman samping, dapur utama, halaman belakang, mengetuk kamar mandi, hingga kembali ke dapur toko dengan kekhawatiran yang kian menjadi. Bagaimana jika Sasuke pergi dari Konoha?

"Ayah, dimana Sasuke?!"

Kizashi tesentak kaget saat menutup pintu pemanggang. Ia menoleh dengan wajah heran. "Kecilkan suaramu." tegurnya. "Sasuke pergi bersama Naruto." jawaban Kizashi melegakan Sakura dalam sekejap. Namun, menimbulkan kekhawatiran yang baru. "Kau ini kenapa? sikapmu membingungkan ayah, Kenapa wajahmu begitu serius?"

"Kemana mereka pergi? kenapa ayah mengijinkan Sasuke keluar dari rumah?" Kedua tangan Sakura mengusap jidad lebarnya. Merasakan masalah baru akan datang setelah tokonya dikerumuni sekumpulan wanita kemarin siang. Keluar dari rumah adalah ide yang buruk. Apalagi sekarang, saat ia tahu bahwa Sasuke bukanlah...

"Sakura." tegur Kizashi. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Seharusnya ayah tidak mengijikan mereka pergi. Aduh..., Kemana si bodoh itu membawa Sasuke..." ia menggerutu, memikirkan kemana Naruto pergi.

"Apa alasan ayah melarang mereka?" tanya Kizashi, "Sasuke perlu melihat-lihat Konoha untuk lebih mengenal suasana di sini."

Sakura tersentak seperti disengat lebah. "Apa?! melihat-lihat? maksud ayah mereka berdua pergi jalan-jalan?!" tidak percaya dengan apa yang Kizashi ucapkan.

"Begitulah." Kizashi menautkan sebelah alisnya. "Kukira ini baik untuk Sasuke. Dia pasti bosan berada di dalam rumah setiap hari."

"Ayaaaah...," Sakura mendesah. "Ayah tidak tahu kondisinya..., bagaimana jika penjaga desa menangkap Sasuke? dia orang asing ayah..."

"Kukira semua orang mulai tahu jika dia sepupumu. Aku tahu kebiasaan di sini. Kau tidak perlu khawatir sayang." Kizashi terdiam sejenak lalu menyadari sesuatu. "Kenapa kau begitu mengkhawatirkannya?"

"Itu karena..." tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya. "Ya, aku hanya tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada kita ayah. Kudengar desa sedang memperketat penjagaan." alasan yang sempurna.

"Tidak perlu khawatir." jawab Kizashi. "Pergilah membersihkan diri lalu sarapan pagi." ayah Sakura mengalihkan perhatian pada adonan rotinya. tidak ingin membahasnya lebih lanjut. "Ayah membuat sup labu untukmu."

"Aku akan menyusul mereka." Sakura mengalih.

"Hei, tunggu!" spontan Kizashi berseru. Sakura pun menghentikan langkah dan menoleh.

"Kau punya pekerjaan penting." peringat Kizashi. "Ini hari spesial. Pergilah memasang lampion di halaman rumah terlebih dahulu. Ayah sibuk dengan semua ini." Kizashi mengangkat loyang adonan kuenya.

.

.

Satu anak panah menancap tepat di bagian tengah papan bidik. Sekumpulan pria dan pemuda sedang berlatih bela diri di tepi sungai, sekaligus mengasah kemampuan mereka untuk atraksi perayaan nanti malam. Naruto dan Sasuke tiba di sana, mereka berhenti di samping jalan dan melihat ke arah bawah.

"Ayo bergabung." ajak Naruto, ia menuruni tanah miring menuju tepi sungai. Sasuke tetap berdiri di pinggir jalan sambil memperhatikan pemuda jabrik itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto menoleh ke belakang. "Kemarilah. Lebih baik daripada berjalan mengitari desa tanpa tujuan."

"Yo." Naruto menyapa beberapa pemuda yang berkumpul di dekat pepohonan. Semua perhatian tertuju ke arah Sasuke yang mengikuti Naruto di belakang dengan wajah datar.

Sai melempar pedang ke arah Naruto, dengan sigap pemuda itu menangkap pedang dan langsung mengayunkannya. "Dimana anggota kelompok kita yang lain?" tanya Naruto.

"Tersisa kau dan Gaara. Yang lain sudah berlatih terlebih dahulu." jawaban itu menekankan bahwa mereka berdua adalah peserta yang terlambat. Naruto tidak menanggapinya, ia bersikap santai sambil terus mengayunkan pedangnya dengan satu tangan.

"Naruto." panggil pemuda lain, ia melihat ke arah Sasuke, bertanya pada Naruto melalui isyarat.

"Ah, benar." Naruto berhenti mengayun dan mengarahkan ujung pedang ke arah Sasuke yang berdiri tak jauh di sampingnya. "Sasuke. Saudara paman Kizashi." tidak ada jawaban lain yang bisa ia gunakan.

"Maksudmu sepupu Sakura?" seorang pemuda berkepala tempurung mendekat. Memancarkan sorot mata yang semangat ke arah Sasuke. "Namaku Lee." ia memperkenalkan dirinya tanpa diminta. Gigi besinarnya tidak berarti apapun pada kedua onyx Sasuke. "Sepertinya kau cukup terkenal..." dan sepertinya berita terbaru sudah menyebar hingga ke telinga para pemuda Konoha. "Bagaimana jika kau menunjukkan kebolehanmu?" tantang Lee tanpa basa-basi.

"Aku tidak tertarik melawanmu." tolak Sasuke, sikapnya yang ketus itu melunturkan kepercayaan diri Lee dalam sekejap. Dan, memicu emosi seorang pemuda yang memiliki tatto di kedua pipi seperti Kankuro. Sasuke acuh dan menoleh ke arah Naruto, "Aku kembali." ujarnya, serambi melangkahkan kaki.

"Hei tunggu!" Lee merasa diremehkan, spontan Naruto menahan pemuda tempurung itu dengan merentangkan pedangnya ke samping. Mereka menjadi pusat perhatian para pria lainnya.

"Sombong sekali kau bocah baru..." pemuda bertatto di kedua pipi melangkah maju, ia melewati Lee dan Naruto sambil membawa pedang. Bermaksud menahan bahu Sasuke, namun...

"Kiba..." Sesuatu terjadi ketika Naruto memanggil pemuda itu.

Spontan Sasuke menahan tangan kiri Kiba. Ia menariknya ke depan sehingga pemuda itu tersentak maju, Sasuke langsung berbalik dan mengambil alih pedang dari tangan kiri lawan. Ia menghunuskan pedang tersebut ke arah depan, tepatnya di sisi kanan leher kiba. Semua orang terpaku, menyaksikan kejadian yang berlangsung sangat cepat itu. Kiba menyerngit, merapatkan rongga mulutnya dengan gigi bergeletuk. Melempar tatapan kesal ke arah Sasuke. Sekejap ketegangan menyelimuti suasana. Sasuke lalu menurunkan pedang, ia menghempaskannya ke atas tanah dengan ekspresi wajah yang tidak berubah. Tenang dan datar.

"Sudah... sudah." Naruto mencairkan suasana, ia mendekat dan menepuk pundak Kiba. "Sebaiknya kau tidak usah menantangnya." Naruto melempar tatapan ke arah Sasuke. "Dia bukan tandinganmu." Seketika Kiba menoleh padanya dengan tatapan kesal. Sasuke acuh, ia berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

"Maksudku..." sambung Naruto. "Dia sedang terluka. Tubuhnya lemah."

Seketika Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku tahu jika Kau serius, dia tidak sanggup melawanmu..., Kiba." Naruto tersenyum tipis. Tampaknya, api harga diri berhasil disulut. Naruto lalu mendekati Sasuke. "Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu sampai rumah paman."

Sasuke pun berbalik, menatap tajam kedua obsidian Naruto.

.

.

DAK! DAK! DAK!

Ketukan palu tetangga mengiringi kegiatan Sakura menghias beberapa lampion di teras rumah. Gadis itu duduk di lantai kayu, dikelilingi berbagai macam peralatan penghias serta aksesoris lainnya. Tampak sekumpulan jerami serta akar tanaman yang dicelupkan ke dalam cat warna-warni, ada pula kulit kerang dan beberapa potongan kain.

Dua jam telah berlalu. Sakura berkutat menempelkan kerang pada pinggiran rangka lampion sambil memikirkan sesuatu. Menyadari akan hari ini. Hari spesial yang selalu dinantikannya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Namun..., semua hal itu tidak begitu mengisi kepalanya. Apa yang ia lihat semalam itu nyata. Sosok Sasuke memenui pikirannya. Sakura yakin bahwa ia tidak sedang bermimpi. Ingatannya kembali. Mengambil beberapa kesimpulan sendiri. Makhluk setengah manusia? bukan.., penyihir? tidak..., Ini sangat aneh. Lalu apa? tidak pernah ia menemui hal ini sebelumnya. Sakura memikirkan segala kemungkinan hingga ia mengingat sebuah rumor yang diperbincangkan penduduk desa akhir-akhir ini.

Roh penjaga Greenoch?

Tidak pernah terbayangkan olehnya jika apa yang dikatakan dalam dongeng maupun kepercayaan Konoha benar-benar nyata adanya. Lalu bagaimana dengan Elf. Peri itu benar-benar ada! bukan hanya bualan kisah semata. Semuanya menjadi masuk akal ketika Sakura memikirkan hal itu.

Shannaro... Perasaan tidak enak apa ini? Kemana perginya Naruto? semoga saja pemuda itu tidak bertindak bodoh. Sakura pun menarik nafas dalam dan mempercepat pekerjaannya.

DAK! DAK! DAK!

Ketukan palu Sakura menghantam paku cukup kencang. Gadis itu memanjat pembatas teras dan memasang kayu penyangga. Masa bodoh dengan pandangan beberapa orang yang berjalan melitasi depan rumahnya. Dua lampion yang sudah dihias pun tergantung dengan cantik. Sakura lalu menuju pintu masuk halaman, mendekati tiang bambu yang ada di dekat pagar tanaman. Bambu itu sudah tersedia sejak lama, Kizashi yang membuatnya khusus untuk tempat lampion digantung setiap tahunnya. Sakura pun tersenyum, ya..., tahun ini terasa berbeda dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Pasti akan sangat menarik.

"Lampion yang indah Sakura...!" seru seorang pria setengah baya dari halaman rumahnya. Ia melambaikan tangan saat Sakura menoleh.

Gadis itu tersenyum dan mengangkat jempol. "Punya paman juga!" lampion berbentuk ikan emas buatan tetangganya itu menarik perhatian para penduduk desa yang berlalu lalang, bahkan kucing menganga melihat lauk sebesar itu.

"Hei, Sakura..." seorang gadis memanggilnya dari balik pagar tanaman. Seketika Sakura menoleh, ada tiga orang gadis menghampirinya sambil melempar senyum. Sesuatu yang jarang terjadi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apakah Sasuke akan ikut perayaan nanti malam?" Pertanyaan tersebut cukup membuat Sakura takjub bahwa Sasuke sudah begitu dikenal oleh para wanita di Konoha.

Gadis itu mengedikkan bahu, "Entahlah..., kurasa tidak." seketika para wanita di hadapannya memasang wajah tidak puas.

"Kenapa tidak?

"Apa kau tidak memberitahunya?"

"Sebagai sepupu, mungkin kau bisa membujuknya untuk datang kan?"

Rentetan pertanyaan tertuju pada Sakura tanpa jeda. Bingung bagaimana ia harus menjawabnya. "Emm... itu Karena dia..." memikirkan jawaban yang masuk akal, "Itu karena sepertinya Sasuke sedang tidak enak badan."

"Benarkah..." serempak ketiganya memasang wajah simpatik. "Apa dia baik-baik saja?" baiklah, ini terlalu berlebihan untuk orang yang baru melihat Sasuke sekali.

"Ya, dia baik-baik saja. Sasuke sedang istirahat di kamar." 'Shannaro, apa yang kukatakan?' batin Sakura, ia harus menemukan Naruto dan Sasuke secepatnya. Ini gawat.

"Apa kami boleh tahu. Dimana Sasuke tinggal sebelumnya? Kenapa sejak dulu dia tidak tinggal di Konoha?"

Celaka. Pertanyaan yang Sakura hindari. Bagaimana ini? harus menjawab apa?

"E..., dia..., berasal dari wilayah barat, tempat yang sangat jauh." tidak terpikirkan nama tempat olehnya. "Aku lupa nama daerah itu." Mereka berpandangan dalam diam. Sakura tersenyum kaku di dalam kebohongannya.

"Baiklah, sampaikan salam kami untuk Sasuke. Semoga ia lekas sembuh." ucap salah satu gadis, mereka pun beranjak pergi. menyempatkan diri untuk melambaikan tangan pada Sakura.

"Dasar kau genit. Sudah memiliki calon masih saja mengincar yang lain..."

"Padahal kalian akan bertukar tali pemberkatan nanti malam..."

"jika ada yang lebih baik, kenapa tidak? jodoh siapa tahu..."

"Hi...hi...hi..."

Suara-suara sumbang ketiga gadis itu terdengar seiring mereka menjauh. Sakura masih berdiri di tempat, memperhatikan mereka dengan wajah datar.

"Dasar... cinta palsu..." gumam gadis itu. Sesaat kemudian ia pun mengingat sesuatu.

Ah benar! Sasuke! Naruto! Sakura langsung bergegas meninggalkan halaman dan berlari masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

.

SRAAAK...!

Sasuke mengalahkan lawan terakhirnya, ia membuat Kiba terpental jauh sama seperti lima lawan sebelumnya. Begitu pula dengan Lee, tubuhnya seakan tidak dapat lagi melawan. Mereka semua tersungkur mengelilingi Sasuke. Para pria lainnya terpaku melihat aksi bela diri tersebut, termasuk Naruto dan juga Sai yang diam memperhatikan, wajah mereka serius melihat bagaimana Sasuke melakukannya dengan tangan kosong. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi pria itu menjatuhkan semua lawannya. Sasuke setengah berjongkok, satu lututnya menopang tubuh pada permukaan tanah.

"Boleh juga..." Naruto angkat suara. Ia mendekati Sasuke sambil membawa dua pedang. "Sekarang giliranku." ia melempar salah satu pedang ke arah Sasuke.

Gaara berhenti di pinggir jalan. Pemuda itu baru saja tiba dan mendapat suguhan yang tampak menegangkan dari pinggir sungai. Sasuke menerima tantangan Naruto. Keduanya saling berhadapan dan siap bertarung. Gaara pun mendekati lokasi, para pria berdiri di sisi area untuk menyaksikan bagaimana Naruto mengalahkan Sasuke. Suasana itu menarik perhatian penduduk yang berlalu lalang di sekitar jalan dan jembatan, tidak terkecuali para wanita dan gadis. Mereka yang melihat sosok Sasuke langsung mendekat ke arah sungai.

"Haaaah, kemana mereka pergi..." Sakura mengomel selama perjalanan mencari jejak Naruto.

Sudah satu jam ia tempuh mengelilingi seperempat bagian desa. Teriknya sinar matahari membuat keringat sebesar biji jagung menetes dari dahi lebarnya. Gadis itu tidak mengenakan topi, hanya mengenakan masker yang biasa ia gunakan, dan.. gaun sepanjang lutut yang cerah senada dengan birunya langit. Sakura melewati jalan sepanjang sungai. Dua orang gadis dari arah belakang melewatinya dengan langkah terburu-buru.

"Ayo cepat... jangan sampai kita tertinggal..."

"Aku tidak sabar melihat ketangguhan pria itu..."

Perkataan mereka menarik perhatian Sakura, langkahnya berhenti, memikirkan apa yang mungkin terjadi, ia memandang kedua gadis itu hingga mereka turun dari tepi jalan. _'Ke arah sungai?'_ batin Sakura, matanya menyipit ke arah depan, apa yang orang-orang itu lakukan di tepi jembatan, apa yang mereka lihat? terlintas pembicaraan singkat dari dua gadis sebelumnya, jangan...jangan... Sakura langsung berlari menuju lokasi.

Kedua sisi pedang saling terbentur.

Naruto dan Sasuke saling melempar tatapan tajam, menahan tekanan pedang mereka masing-masing. Senyum tipis terukir di ujung bibir Naruto, menemukan lawan yang sepadan baginya. Beberapa menit telah berlalu sejak mereka bertarung. Suasana kian menegang, para penonton pun terpukau dibuatnya.

Sama-sama kuat.

Keduanya tidak mudah dikalahkan. Suasana bertambah ramai. Gaara memperhatikan pertarungan itu dengan tenang, penasaran pada pria yang menjadi lawan Naruto. Berkali-kali serangan yang tertuju padanya dapat ditangkis dengan mudah. Namun, gerakan tubuh Sasuke kian melambat, energinya terkuras saat Naruto terus melakukan serangan. Seakan pemuda kuning itu tengah mengincar sesuatu. Kesempatan yang bagus. Naruto menampis pedang Sasuke, dengan cepat ia berputar dan melakukan gerakan tendangan. Serangan itu dapat dihindari namun tiba-tiba saja dada Sasuke terasa nyeri. Tanda di lehernya pun berdenyut. Sial. Kenapa di saat seperti ini? Sasuke menyerngit, menahan lehernya dengan satu tangan saat Naruto mendekat dengan cepat dan mengayunkan pedang ke arahnya.

 _'Sial!'_

Pedang Sasuke terhantam dan terlempar jauh. Seketika Ia menghindar. Sambil menahan rasa nyeri, Sasuke berusaha menjemput pedangnya dalam kesempatan yang sangat tipis saat Naruto kembali menyerang. Tidak ada cara lain. Sasuke pun menggunakan kekuatan, dengan sendirinya pedang itu bergerak ke arah tangannya dalam jarak satu jengkal, di saat bersamaan Naruto melompat. Kedua obsidian-nya menangkap apa yang terjadi. Sasuke menoleh, sebelah bola matanya berubah menjadi merah. Pria itu menghindar, gerakannya begitu cepat hingga semua orang dibuat terbelalak. Sasuke siap menyerang.

"Naruto! di belakang!" seru Sai.

Terlambat.

Pedang Naruto terhempas jauh, pemuda itu terkunci di bawah tindihan Sasuke. Ujung pedang siap menebas lehernya kapan saja.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto. "Kau bukan sebagian dari kami." ia menatap mata Sasuke, tertutup rambut yang berserakan ke depan.

"Arg..." Sasuke pun menyerngit. Nyeri lukanya kian menjadi, ia menutup tanda lehernya dengan tangan. Naruto terpaku saat melihat ujung tanda hitam keluar dibalik telapak tangan pria itu.

"NAARUUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...!"

Teriakan Sakura membuat semua orang menoleh. Gadis itu berdiri di tepi jalan, ia turun ke tepi sungai sambil menahan rasa malu karena menjadi pusat perhatian. Sasuke pun mengalih, membebaskan Naruto.

"Apa-apaan ini..." Sakura mendekat, melempar tatapan ke arah dua pemuda yang ia cari sejak tadi. "Kau baik-baik saja?" seketika Kekhawatiran muncul saat melihat gerak-gerik Sasuke. Pria itu menunduk, masih menahan nyeri pada leher kirinya dengan satu tangan. "Ayo, kita pulang..." ajak Sakura, ia bergerak meraih tangan Sasuke namun spontan Naruto menahannya, pemuda itu mencengkram kuat pergelangan tangan Sakura, melempar tatapan yang tersirat, tidak menginginkan gadis itu menyentuh Sasuke begitu saja.

Di saat bersamaan Gaara mendekat. Sakura menoleh ke samping dan terkejut. Sejak kapan? Naruto pun melepas tangan Sakura. Orang-orang yang menjadi penonton sebelumnya mulai beranjak satu persatu. Namun, beberapa gadis dan wanita masih setia berdiri di sekitar sungai, menyaksikan dua pemuda yang menjadi otoritas pertama di mata kaum perempuan.

"Sakura..." sapa Gaara. Ia melihat ke arah Sasuke, keduanya saling memandang dalam diam. Perubahan gerak-gerik Sakura mengundang lirikan Naruto. Gadis itu tersenyum malu saat berjumpa sang pujaan hati.

"Gaara..., " Sakura menghentikan sapaannya, "Ah, tunggu...!" panggilnya saat melihat Sasuke beranjak pergi, melewati mereka tanpa sepatah kata. Secepatnya ia harus segera menuju rumah Kizashi. "Maaf, kami harus pulang sekarang." Sakura tersenyum pada Gaara, walau terpaksa ia harus pamit secepatnya, "Naruto.." ia melihat ke arah pemuda itu, memberi kode pada Naruto untuk ikut pulang bersama mereka.

"Woi!" seru Kiba, semua pun menoleh padanya, termasuk Sasuke. "Belum berakhir. Aku ingin menantangmu lagi!" masih belum puas dengan kekalahannya. Menantang? Sakura menyerngitkan dahi, apa-apaan ini?

"Kau bisa menyombongkan diri dengan pedang." Kiba mendekat. "Namun, bagaimana dengan adu panah?"

"Errgmm." Sasuke merintih pelan, Sakura dan Naruto menoleh padanya. Gaara terdiam sambil membaca situasi, melihat gerak-gerik Sasuke yang tampak menahan sakit. "Sakura..." Sasuke memanggil nama gadis itu.

"Lupakan. Kami harus pulang." Sakura menolak Kiba, ia mendekati Sasuke dan mengiringnya untuk segera beranjak.

"Hei..!" Kiba tidak terima,

"Cukup Kiba." Naruto menahan pemuda itu. "Kau bisa melakukannya lain waktu."

"Tidak ada lain waktu." Sakura berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang. "Naruto..." melempar tatapan seperti mengatakan _'demi apapun kita harus pergi dari sini.'_ bahkan tangan Sasuke mulai gemetaran.

"Oh.., Namamu Sasuke?" Kiba mendekat.

Sasuke pun menoleh. "Aku tidak berniat mengalahkanmu dua kali." ucapannya memancing tawa beberapa orang. Membuat Kiba merasa diremehkan.

"Jadi kau ingin bersembunyi di bawah ketiak gadis aneh sepertinya?" Kiba menunjuk Sakura.

"Oi Kiba." tegur Gaara.

Ucapan Kiba menyulut api. Sakura mengepalkan tangannya, Sasuke hendak melangkahkan kaki menuju Kiba namun gadis itu langsung menahannya. Sakura terpancing. Menatap Kiba dengan wajah kesal. Ia pun maju, merampas busur dan tiga anak panah milik Sai yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Tidak ada suara ketika semua orang penasaran apa yang akan dilakukan gadis itu. Naruto menepuk keningnya, mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi ketika Sakura berhadapan dengan papan bidik yang sudah tersedia.

"Aku akan menjadi lawamu." Sakura menantang Kiba, seketika suara tumpang silir terdengar dari kerumunan. Sasuke masih berdiri di tempat dan tidak mengambil tindakan, begitu pula dengan Gaara, memberi kesempatan Sakura untuk membalas perlakuan Kiba dengan caranya sendiri,

"Setelah ini, minta maaf padaku." perintah gadis itu.

Kiba pun berdengus geli, "Maaf-maaf saja, lawanku bukan gadis aneh sepertimu. Aku menantangnya, buka kau!" ia menunjuk Sasuke dengan anak panah.

Seketika Sakura langsung mengangkat busur, anak panahnya melesat dengan cepat ke papan bidik dan menghujam di pusat titik. Semua orang menoleh begitu pula dengan Kiba. Mereka terkejut sementara Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas. Sakura lalu mengambil panah kembali dan membidik papan lainnya. Hasil yang sama saat ia melepaskan tali busur. Sempurna. Tepat sasaran. Sakura langsung bergerak ke samping untuk panah terakhir.

"Sakura cukup." Naruto mendekat. Di saat bersamaan anak panah terlepas dan meluncur. Mendarat tepat di titik tengah. Semua orang terdiam menyaksikan sesuatu yang bukan sekedar kebetulan, melainkan keahlian Sakura. terpaku bahwa seorang gadis dapat melakukannya.

Kiba geram, ia mengepalkan tangan dan melangkah maju. "Hei kau! dasar gadis bodoh!"

Sakura langsung berbalik dan memanah ke arah Kiba. Panah tersebut menghujam tepat di bawah kaki Kiba sehingga spontan pemuda itu berhenti. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" serunya, gugup menjalar seketika, hampir saja panah itu mengenainya.

Sakura mendekati pemuda itu, "Meleset. Aku tidak akan segan-segan memanah dengan benar jika kau tidak menjaga ucapanmu." tatapannya tegas, menekan busur yang ia bawa ke depan dada Kiba. Sakura lalu menghampiri Sasuke, menggandeng tangannya dan menariknya pergi. Semua mata tertuju pada mereka. Sakura berhenti sejenak lalu menoleh ke belakang.

"Naruto!" ajakannya membuyarkan lamunan pemuda itu, mereka pun pergi dari tepi sungai. Satu persatu kerumunan pun bubar, Gaara masih berdiri di tempat, memperhatikan Sakura dan lainnya hingga sosok mereka menghilang saat naik ke atas jalan.

"Aku ambil busurku." Sai tersenyum, mengulurkan tangan di hadapan Kiba. Gaara pun menoleh, mereka berdiri tak jauh darinya. Kiba masih terpaku di tempat dengan wajah penuh kekesalan.

"Dasar gadis bodooooooooooh...!" teriakannya membuat semua orang menoleh. Kiba membanting busur Sai dan berlalu pergi. Berbagai respon tertuju pada tingkahnya, Gaara tersenyum tipis, begitu pula dengan beberapa orang yang menggelengkan kepala.

"Dasar pria bodoh!" maki Sakura dalam perjalanan, masih menggandeng tangan Sasuke sambil berjalan di depan. Langkahnya cepat, lupa jika seseorang sedang menahan Sakit. Keringat bercucuran di dahinya, merasa hawa siang ini begitu panas. Sakura melepas masker, menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Belum pernah merasa selelah ini.

"Dia pikir siapa dia?" omelnya, melupakan tujuan utama untuk memarahi Naruto setelah bertemu pemuda itu. Naruto memilih diam, ia berjalan di samping Sasuke, Sesekali melirik ke samping sambil memikirkan sesuatu. Ragu-ragu membuka percakapan di saat yang tidak tepat. Terbayang-bayang bahwa sosok disebelahnya itu bukanlah manusia.

"Kalian dengar kan? dia mengataiku gadis aneh sebanyak tiga kali, tiga kali!" kekesalan Sakura masih berlanjut. "Sejak kecil sifatnya itu sama sekali tidak berubah, masih saja menyebalkan! dia pikir aku takut padanya? dulu aku memang cengeng, tapi sekarang... bisa saja aku memanah mulutnya..."

"Kukira kau marah karena membelanya..." sahut Naruto.

"Membela siapa?"

"Pria di sebelahku."

Sakura langsung menoleh ke belakang. Menyadari sosok yang sedang digandengnya. "Ah! bertahanlah, kita akan segera sampai ke rumah." ucapnya dengan nafas sedikit memburu.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto, melihat wajah Sakura yang tampak kelelahan. Sakura tidak menjawab dan mengusap keringatnya.

Mereka terus melangkah. Berpapasan dengan sekelompok gadis berselendang di seberang jalan beberapa saat kemudian. Perhatian para gadis tertuju pada Sakura dan lainnya, suara mereka terdengar ribut saat melihat sosok Sasuke. Ino yang berjalan di antara mereka menyipitkan pandangannya. Melihat ke arah Sakura, Kemana gadis itu pergi? bukankah itu sepupunya? mengapa Naruto ikut bersama mereka? Ino pun melambaikan tangan dan memanggil Sakura dari kejauhan.

"Hai!" Sakura juga melambaikan tangan. Hari ini jalanan desa ramai dari biasanya. Sasuke tidak memperdulikan sekitar, ia terus berjalan mengikuti langkah Sakura. Naruto memperhatikan sekelompok gadis di sebrang itu. Menangkap satu sosok diantara mereka, seorang gadis berambut panjang yang berjalan di bagian belakang, yang tidak menunjukkan kehisterisan saat melihat Sasuke seperti yang lain. Gadis itu langsung menunduk saat menangkap obsidian Naruto. Mereka pun berlalu, tiba-tiba Sasuke berhenti, ia terpejam, menahan Sakit yang masih bercokol. Sakura dan Naruto pun saling melihat.

"Apa rasanya sangat sakit? kau sanggup berjalan?" tanya Sakura. Seketika Sasuke menyengkram erat tangan gadis itu. Genggaman tangan mereka menguat, membuat Sakura khawatir dan juga..., merasa lebih letih dari sebelumnya.

"Ada apa dengan lehermu?" penasaran Naruto tidak terbendung lagi, "Sini...coba ku..." spontan Sasuke menampis tangan pemuda itu. Seorang pak tua memandang mereka dari seberang jalan, bertanya dalam hati ada apa gerangan hingga ketiga anak muda itu saling berpegangan? Naruto pun menarik tangan dan membuang muka. Untuk kedua kalinya ia merinding di siang bolong. Ia terlanjur tahu..., tentang siapa Sasuke sebenarnya,.. Hal itu membuat Naruto anatara percaya dan tidak percaya.

"Jika kau tidak tahan, Naruto akan menggendongmu." ide Sakura bagaikan sambaran petir. Naruto menoleh dengan wajah bertuliskan 'yang benar saja!'

Di saat bersamaan segerombolan anak kecil tampak dari arah berlawanan. Mereka berlarian. Sebagian anak laki-laki menerbangkan layangannya, dan juga gadis-gadis cilik yang membawa keranjang rotan sambil mengenakan rangkaian mahkota bunga di kepala. Kawanan itu melewati Sakura dan lainnya, salah satu anak perempuan berhenti, usianya paling kecil di antara yang lain, kira-kita berusia lima tahun. Rambut hitamnya menjuntai indah. Perhatiannya tertuju pada Sasuke. Ia mendekat dan menjulurkan tangan ke arah pria itu.

"Ada apa adik manis?" tanya Sakura. wajah anak itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang, khususnya mata lavender miliknya. Dan juga, tampak tidak asing bagi Naruto, baru saja ia melihat mata yang sama. Mata Hyuga, mata yang dikenal sebagai mata yang bisa melihat hal-hal supranatural. Jarang orang memiliki mata itu jika tidak berasal dari keturunan Hyuga.

"Hana! ayo!" panggil salah satu kawannya, mereka sudah berlalu di depan.

Bocah itu menahan niatnya. "Kakak kau mau manisan beras merah?" ia mengeluarkan satu kue dari dalam keranjang, lalu menyodorkannya pada Sasuke. Pria itu hanya melirik.

"Manisan wagashi..." ucap Naruto. Melihat manisan yang selalu dibagikan pada hari perayaan Greenoch. Beberapa detik menunggu hingga Sakura mengulurkan tangan kanannya, bermaksud menerima manisan tersebut. Namun anak itu tidak memberikannya, ia menunggu Sasuke hingga akhirnya pria itu berbalik ketika Sakura memanggilnya. Sasuke pun mengulurkan tangan dan Naruto langsung melirik ke arah lehernya, sebuah tanda hitam membuat Naruto terpaku. Benar apa yang dikatakan Sakura sebelumnya.

"Terimakasih." Sakura mewakili Sasuke setelah manisan itu diberikan.

"Hanabi! cepat!" kawannya memanggil kembali, menunggu sementara anak-anak yang lain semakin menjauh. Gadis cilik bernama Hanabi itu lalu melihat ke arah gandengan tangan Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Kakakku mengatakan, aku juga punya malaikat penjaga. Sama sepertimu." anak itu melambaikan tangan dan beranjak pergi. Tidak tahu untuk siapa ucapan itu ditujukan. Sakura dan Naruto memandang bocah itu, memikirkan maksud ucapannya. Mereka lalu mengalihkan pandangan dan melihat Sasuke secara bersamaan.

Naruto menelan ludah. "Se-sepertinya kau tidak perlu digendong." ia melangkah terlebih dahulu. Sakura masih berdiri di tempat, menunggu Sasuke hingga pria itu bisa melangkahkan kakinya.

.

.

Sasuke terbaring di sofa ruang tengah setibanya di rumah. Sejauh ini ia sanggup bertahan. Rasa sakit dadanya mereda, tanda di lehernya pun menyusut. Sakura memeriksa luka pria itu. Ada sedikit darah yang keluar saat kain perban dibuka. Sakura menoleh dan menatap Naruto. Tidak heran jika mengingat apa yang Sasuke lakukan beberapa saat yang lalu. Sakura lalu bergegas menyiapkan keperluan obat sementara Naruto memilih menghampiri Kizashi di dapur toko.

Dua gelas air putih diteguknya tanpa ampun. Hari ini.., bukan hari yang spesial baginya, melainkan hari yang sangat aneh. Naruto menghempaskan gelas setelah tegukan terakhir. Lalu memandang ke arah Kizashi yang sedang menghias manisan wagashi dalam berbagai bentuk dan warna. Naruto berpikir, bagaimana seandainya jika ayah Sakura tahu tentang kebenaran Sasuke. Tentu saja hal itu tidak bisa dijelaskan. Terlalu beresiko. Terlanjur sejauh ini.

"Jangan pulang dulu. Akan kubawakan manisan untuk ibumu." ucap Kizashi.

"Ah, baiklah. Terimakasih paman." Naruto beranjak dari lamunan. "Hari ini ibu memasak banyak makanan di rumah."

Kizashi tersenyum. "Semua orang menyambut hari ini. Para orang tua ikut merayakannya untuk anak mereka." benar apa yang Kizashi katakan. Khususnya bagi para orang tua dimana anak mereka mengikuti pembersihan suci Greenoch. Tahun ini adalah tahun pertama Kizashi merasakanya. Pria itu selalu membuat manisan setiap tahunnya namun kali ini terasa begitu spesial.

Sementara itu...,

Di ruang tengah, Sasuke dan Sakura duduk saling berhadapan. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Sakura mengoleskan obat pemberian Tsunade setelah membersihkan pinggiran luka terlebih dulu. Degup jantung Sakura berdebar, Ia tahu, siapa sosok di hadapanya sekarang. Kejadian semalam terus teringat di kepala. Gadis itu gugup, berusaha memusatkan pikiran pada luka. Ia terus menundukkan kepala, menghindari tatapan Sasuke.

"Se-seharusnya kau tidak keluar dari rumah ini." gadis itu bersuara. "Apalagi menerima tantangan." memberanikan diri untuk menegur.

Sasuke terdiam, keheningan kembali menyelimuti keduanya. "Terimakasih." ucapannya membuat Sakura mengangkat kepala, "Menerima tantangan terakhir untukku." Mereka pun saling memandang. Sakura seakan tak percaya kata itu keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Sorot mata pria itu membuatnya semakin gugup, gadis itu kembali menunduk, melihat manisan dalam genggaman tangan Sasuke.

"Kau takut padaku?" tanya pria itu. Sakura terpaku, mengerti maksud pertayaan itu.

"Sedikit." suara Sakura lirih. Memberanikan diri mengambil manisan itu dari tangan Sasuke. "Manisan wagashi, sebaiknya langsung dimakan ketika seseorang membagikannya untukmu." Ia mengangkat kepala, padangan mereka pun bertemu kembali. Tangan Sakura bergerak, menyuapkan manisan tersebut pada mulut Sasuke. Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Kedua _onyx_ di hadapannya memancarkan kekuatan yang nyata. Sasuke pun membuka mulut, menyilahkan Sakura menyuapkan sebutir manisan padanya. Bibir yang lembut, terasa pada Jari telunjuk Sakura yang secara tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan bibir pria itu. Sakura terpaku, pipinya memanas. Seketika Sasuke menahan tangan Sakura, menyengkram dalam genggaman yang cukup erat.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu." ujarnya. Keduanya terus menatap hingga Sasuke melepaskan tangannya saat melihat Naruto muncul di pintu masuk ruang tengah. Sakura menoleh ke belakang ketika pemuda itu mendekat. Ia lalu meraih perban yang diletakkan di lantai. Naruto berdiri di samping mereka, memperhatikan dalam diam ketika Sakura mulai melilitkan perban pada luka Sasuke.

"Kau mau pulang?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto pun mengangguk. "Aku ingin bicara sebentar." pintanya.

Beberapa saat berlalu hingga Sakura selesai mengikatkan ujung perban. Kemudian ia beranjak dari sofa dan mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk beristirahat, pria itu langsung berdiri, saling bertatapan dengan Naruto dalam sekejap. Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun, ia beranjak meninggalkan ruang tengah.

"A-akan kubawakan makan siang untukmu." ucap Sakura saat Sasuke menaiki tangga, bahkan ia tidak yakin jika pria itu membutuhkannya. Sasuke tidak menjawab dan terus melangkah. Sakura dan Naruto terdiam, memandang Sasuke hingga mereka menoleh dan saling melihat.

"Sakura.. Ini tentang Sasuke." terang Naruto, mereka berdiri di halaman belakang rumah. "Sasuke, dia..." bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya. "dia bukan..., maksudku dia..." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepala. Sakura menunggu, sebenarnya apa yang ingin Naruto katakan? ada sesuatu yang juga ingin ia sampaikan.

"Entah kau percaya padaku atau tidak." Naruto menyentuh pundak Sakura, "Tapi dengarkan ini...", wajahnya berubah lebih serius. "Sakura, Kurasa Sasuke bukan manusia."

Cukup terkejut bahwa Naruto mengetahui hal itu. "Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Sakura. Naruto pun menceritakan apa yang terjadi di tepi sungai secara singkat.

Sakura lalu memalingkan muka. "Aku tahu." gumamnya. Membuat Naruto juga terkejut. "Naruto." gadis itu kembali menatap. "Aku melihatnya. Dia menunjukkan wujud aslinya." Seketika mata Naruto melebar, bulu kuduknya kembali bergidik. "Kita berurusan dengan dunia lain. Bukan begitu?"

Naruto menelan ludah. "Ha-haruskah kita memberitahu ibuku?"

"Jangan." Sakura menggeleng. "Apa kau takut?"

"Kau bercanda." Naruto membuang muka dengan senyuman kaku. Dalam hati cukup khawatir. Sial.. kenapa dia harus berurusan dengan semua ini?

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

.

.

Beberapa jam berlalu setelah Naruto pulang ke rumah. Sakura membantu Kizashi menjaga toko. Gadis itu berdiri di depan jendela setelah mengambil kue sisa ke dalam keranjang. Ia melamun, memandang penduduk desa yang berlalu lalang di depan tokonya. Pada akhirnya, ia dan Naruto memutuskan untuk tetap merahasiakan Sasuke. Sakura akan bicara pada pria itu. Jika Sasuke ingin pergi dari Konoha, ia dan Naruto akan memikirkan caranya. Namun, ada yang mengganjal benaknya saat ini. Tentang Sasuke itu sendiri. Satu hal yang pasti, dia berasal dari dunia yang berbeda. Naruto menjelaskan tentang dunia roh yang ia dengar dari Kushina. Semua menjadi masuk akal saat ia mengingat dimana semua ini berawal. Greencoh. Kepercayaan yang mengatakan bahwa tempat itu begitu keramat. Tempat yang menghubungkan dunia manusia dengan dunia roh.

"Sakura." Kizashi memecah lamunan gadis itu. "Tolong antarkan manisan ini pada bibi sebelah rumah." Kizashi menyerahkan satu keranjang wagashi pada Sakura. "Setelah ini kau bisa bersiap-siap." Kizashi tersenyum. Sakura tidak mengerti ucapan ayahnya. "Ayah mengerti jika kau ingin tampil cantik malam ini."

Sakura pun terpaku. Benar..., Semua yang terjadi membuatnya lupa akan pentingnya hari ini. Malam ini. Sesuatu yang spesial akan terjadi. Ah! Mawar! bagaimana kabar mawar miliknya? Sakura langsung mengambil wagashi dari tangan Kizashi dan bergegas menuju rumah tetangga.

"Sampaikan terimakasih pada ayahmu." ucap bibi tetangga setelah Sakura memberikan satu keranjang wagashi pemberian Kizashi. "Ini tahun pertamamu kan? semoga kehidupanmu menjadi lebih baik." ucap bibi itu. Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Dan juga sepupumu itu, apa kalian akan pergi bersama nanti malam?"

Sebaiknya undur diri sekarang. "Aku belum menayakannya." Sakura tersenyum. "Sampai jumpa bi..." ia mengangguk dan langsung beranjak pergi.

Sakura berlari menuju rumah. Tidak sabar melihat keadaan mawar putihnya. Gadis itu tersenyum, menari bersama hatinya. Sosok Gaara muncul kembali setelah hampir seharian ini ia hanya memikirkan Sasuke. Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah melalui pintu toko. Sambil terus melangkah ia mengatakan pada Kizashi bahwa tugasnya selesai. Kizashi hanya tersenyum, ikut merasakan kebahagiaan putrinya. Lebih dari itu, ia pun tahu... semua anak muda menantikan hari ini, angin cinta sedang menjemput.

Langkah kaki Sakura cepat menaiki tangga, penasaran yang menggebu, terbayang sekuntum mawar putih yang indah. Gadis itu tiba depan kamar,

"Aku dat..." ucapannya terputus, _emerald_ -nya langsung tertuju ke arah meja di dekat jendela begitu pintu dibuka. Seketika ekspresi wajah Sakura berubah.

 _ **sesuatu datang menyambar jantungnya**_

"Tidak..," Sakura mendekat, mendapati wujud mawar itu, sulit dipercaya. "Oh...tidak...tidak... tidak!" seruannya membuat Sasuke dan juga elf terbangun.

Sakura mengangkat pot miliknya yang retak. Mawar itu layu. Berubah warna menjadi kecoklatan. "Ini mustahil! ayolah!"

Sakura panik. Mengapa ini bisa terjadi? sejak kapan? gadis itu langsung berlari membawa potnya keluar kamar, elf turun dan melihat Sakura keluar dari pintu. Gadis itu membawa potnya menuju halaman samping rumah. Tanah di dalam pot tersebut berceceran saat Sakura tergesa-gesa. Ia mengambil pot baru, mengisinya dengan sisa tanah Grenooch yang disembunyikan di dalam gudang. Sakura juga menambahkan pupuk, kemudian mencabut tanaman itu berseta akarnya dan memindahkan ke dalam pot yang baru.

"Kumohon... bertahanlah..." pinta Sakura. Memutar memori perjuangannya bersama Naruto saat mereka pergi ke Grenooch. Memohon agar semua ini tidak berakhir sia-sia. Sakura lalu menyirami tanaman itu. Elf menyaksikan usahanya dari jendela loteng. Sasuke tidak beranjak, pria itu duduk bersandar pada dinding, mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi. Tubuh Sakura lemas, ia duduk di halaman samping rumah. Di hadapan bunga mawar miliknya yang layu, ia berharap keajaiban bisa terjadi.

.

.

Hari semakin sore.

Kemuning matahari mulai menyorot dari arah barat. Dalam keramaian suasana senja, Puluhan burung terbang menguasai cakrawala jingga. Arak-arakan mulai dibawa berkeliling desa, berupa berbagai macam hasil bumi petani Konoha yang disusun berupa gundukan mengerucut. Segala sayur mayur disusun menjadi satu. Semua penduduk menanti saat itu, moment yang terjadi hanya setahun sekali dalam perayaan Greenoch. Para penduduk berdiri di samping jalan, melihat arak-arakan yang menjadi simbol rasa syukur atas kemakmuran Konohagakure. Arak-arakan tersebut dibawa sekelompok pria bertelanjang dada, hanya menggunakan celana hitam panjang, tanpa mengenakan alas kaki dan mengikatkan ayaman padi pada kepala mereka. Suara tabuh terdengar di barisan depan. Suasana ramai menjadi satu, Para petani hendak pulang dari ladang, begitu pula suara anak-anak kecil yang berlarian mengikuti arak-arakan.

Sementara itu, sebuah mantra sedang diucapkan Hiruzen. Di dalam pondoknya, Kushina dan dua orang cenayang ikut membantu. Mereka duduk melingkar, membuat benteng untuk melindungi Konoha, menjauhkan bahaya luar ketika perayaan mulai dilaksanakan.

Elf mengintip keramaian dari jendela loteng, arak-arakan terlihat di sepanjang jalan. Sasuke ikut mendekat di belakang, ia melihat ke luar jendela. Merasakan bahwa konoha tengah diselimuti mantra pelindung. Benteng tak kasat mata terlihat dengan jelas oleh kedua onyx-nya. Pandangan Sasuke lalu mengalih, melihat ke arah halaman.

Sakura melalui keramaian itu dalam keheningan diri. Suara arak-arakan kian menjauh. Gadis itu belum beranjak, duduk melipat kedua kakinya ke depan dan menyenderkan dagunya pada lutut. Memandang mawar di hadapannya yang masih tampak layu. Sakura lalu menundukkan kepala. Kekecewaan menyelimutinya. Menunggu keajaiban yang tak kunjung datang. Wajah Gaara terniang di dalam pikirannya. Sementara itu, matahari kian tenggelam. Sudahlah... Sakura pun mengangkat kepala, gadis itu bangkit. Menerima kenyataan yang ada. Ia pun berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah. Meninggalkan tanaman terakhirnya, Kecewa. Semua perjuangannya berujung sia-sia.


	10. Chapter 10

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Icha-Icha Fairy**

 **Part 10**

 _enjoy_

* * *

.

Menjelang malam.

Lampion di setiap rumah penduduk satu-persatu mulai menyala. Desa Konoha bergemelap lampu cahaya di sepanjang jalan. Dijadikan simbol sebagai penerangan jalan kehidupan. Malam itu bulan bersinar terang di antara awan yang bergerak. Langit tidak begitu cerah namun semua orang berharap hujan tidak akan turun saat perayaan berlangsung, dan itu selalu terkabulkan.

Semua obor menyala di sepanjang jalan menuju lapangan Konoha. Orang-orang mempersiapkan diri, terutama bagi muda-mudi peserta pembersihan suci. Para gadis bersolek di depan cermin, berlomba-lomba untuk tampil cantik malam ini. Tidak hanya itu, para orang tua menyiapkan satu ember air di depan teras rumah masing-masing. Tradisi yang akan dilakukan untuk menyirami halaman setelah putra-putri mereka keluar dari pintu rumah. Bertujuan menjauhkan dari segala hal yang buruk, di saat pergi maupun kembali. Begitu pula dengan Kizashi, untuk pertama kalinya ia melakukan hal ini. Dan juga, perasaan haru menyelimuti dirinya saat mengingat mendiang sang istri.

Keamanan Konoha diperketat. Dikerahkan sekelompok orang untuk berjaga di sekeliling perbatasan desa dan juga gerbang masuk utama. Malam itu, Morino bertanggung jawab atas keamanan. Akan ada banyak penduduk yang meninggakan rumah dan berkumpul di lapangan saat perayaan berlangsung.

Sementara itu..., Di dalam kediaman keluarga Nara. Gaara dan Kankuro menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang dibutuhkan untuk menempuh perjalanan menuju Sunagakure. Mereka akan melaksanakan misi setelah api unggun dibakar pada akhir perayaan. Gaara membuka sarung pedangnya, termenung seorang diri saat melihat nama ayahnya terukir pada gagang pedang. Mengingat masa lalu, saat sang ayah membawanya ke Konoha. Ia sudah menjadi bagian dari desa ini, menjadi penduduk Konohagakure.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Kankuro berdiri di pintu, memecah lamunan sang adik. Ia pun mendekat, "Mereka akan menyiapkan kuda di depan gerbang utama." terangnya. "Setelah api unggun dinyalakan, kita langsung berangkat."

Gaara tidak mengatakan apapun, melihat sekali lagi ukiran nama sang ayah lalu ia menutup pedang itu, "Apa kita harus melakukan ini?" nada suaranya tenang dan dalam.

"Sudah sepantasnya kita membalas budi." jawab Kankuro. "Ingatlah kematian ayah. Bersyukur Konoha menerima kita dengan baik."

Ingatan Gaara menoleh ke belakang, tangisan kakak perempuannya terdengar saat seseorang memberi kabar bahwa kepala desa Konohagakure tewas bunuh diri. Kematian ayah mereka masih menjadi misteri hingga saat ini.

"Setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya. Akhirnya Suna mengingat kita." ucap Kankuro. "Aku tidak akan melewatkannya begitu saja." Ia melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Gaara terdiam seorang diri.

.

.

Suasana gembira menutupi ketegangan yang tengah menyelimuti Konoha. Sebagai kepala desa, Minato tetap waspada sementara penduduk bersuka cita. Tidak berhenti ia menerima laporan yang terkait dengan situasi saat ini. Pria itu memandang desanya di balik kaca jendela. Germelap lampion yang menyebar tampak bagaikan hamparan bintang yang berjatuhan. Berharap perayaan malam ini akan berjalan dengan baik, begitu pula seterusnya.

Di dalam keheningan, Sakura berdiri di depan cermin, memandang dirinya terbalut dalam gaun sutra, perpaduan antara merah muda dan ungu memperanggun tubuhnya. Gaun yang dipakai ibunya semasa gadis, masih tersimpan rapi di dalam lemari. Malam ini, Sakura memutuskan memakai gaun tersebut, ia menyanggul rambut dan mengikatnya dengan tali merah. Wajahnya yang polos terlihat cantik walau tanpa riasan. Elf mengintip dari anak tangga, ia menghampiri Sakura saat gadis itu beranjak dari depan cermin dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Sakura menghela nafas dan menunduk, mendapati semangatnya yang kian menghilang. Ia memandang tali pemberkatan yang masih terlingkar di jari kelingkingnya. Meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa segala sesuatu yang terjadi tidak bergantung pada bunga yang akan ia berikan pada sang pujaan hati. Gaara telah membagikan tali merah itu padanya, jika ia ingin membalas, mawar lain pun tak jadi masalah.

Sakura pun menoleh, melihat mawar merah yang tergeletak di sampingnya, ia mendapatkannya dari Kizashi. Sang ayah langsung mencarikan bunga pengganti begitu mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Sakura tersenyum tipis di dalam kekecewaan. Elf mendekat dan menyentuh pipi gadis itu, mengalihkan perhatiannya, mencoba berkomunikasi walau Sakura tidak mengerti. Tiba-tiba bunyi ketukan pintu terdengar, elf langsung bersembunyi di balik lentera kamar. Kizashi menampakkan wajahnya saat pintu terbuka. Ia masuk, menghampiri Sakura dan duduk di samping anak gadisnya.

"Putri ayah sangat cantik." pujiannya melengkungkan bibir Sakura.

"Apa ayah juga akan melihat perayaan?"

Kizashi menggeleng. "Tidak. Ayah akan menunggu rumah." ia terdiam sejenak, lalu kembali melihat putrinya. "Wajah ibumu akan terus terniang di dalam kepalaku jika aku pergi ke sana." Kizashi tersenyum, menyinggung masa lalu. "Ya, walau setiap detik aku selalu mengingatnya." ia mengedikkan bahu, membuat Sakura tersenyum lagi.

"Ayah punya sesuatu untukmu." Kizashi mengeluarkan kotak kayu berukuran mini dari dalam saku celana. Perhatian Sakura mengalih, melihat Kizashi membuka kotak tersebut. Sabuah kalung terlihat, batu kristal berbentuk kelopak bunga Sakura menjadi bandulnya. Jernih dan bercahaya, batu itu seakan memancarkan kemurnian hati.

Sakura terpaku dibuatnya. "Dari mana ayah mendapatkannya?" tangannya bergerak, jemarinya menyentuh permukaan kristal itu.

"Ini milik ibumu. Kuberikan padanya saat perayaan suci Greenoch." Sakura langsung memandang wajah sang ayah, "Aku melamarnya." Kizashi tersenyum malu. "Sebenarnya, dulu ayah juga menghilangkan tali pemberkatan sama sepertimu." penyataan itu cukup mengejutkan Sakura. "Ayah memberikan ini sebagai gantinya, mengikat hubungan kami. Ayah rasa tidak ada bedanya. Hahaha..." Kizashi tertawa sambil menggaruk belakang kepala. Obrolan mereka terdengar oleh Sasuke, pria itu berdiri di ujung tangga loteng, menahan niatnya untuk turun ke bawah.

"Nah, kami ingin kau memakai kalung ini." Kizashi mengambil kalung tersebut dan mengenakannya pada Sakura. "Ibumu pasti senang." Kizashi menyentuh wajah ayu putrinya.

"Terimakasih ayah..." Sakura bergerak memeluk Kizashi. Merasakan kasih sayang yang tidak tertandingi di dunia ini.

"Tersenyumlah sayang, malam ini akan menjadi sangat indah." Kizashi membelai kepala putrinya. Keduanya melepas pelukan saat Sasuke menuruni tangga. Suara langkah kakinya membuat Sakura dan Kizashi menoleh.

"Sasuke. Apa kau juga ingin datang ke perayaan?" tanya Kizashi. "pergilah bersama Sakura."

"Aa. Aku akan tetap berada di sini." wajahnya yang datar menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak berniat melihat perayaan.

"Em, baiklah kalau begitu." Kizashi pun berdiri. "Kau bisa bermain catur denganku." ia beranjak meninggalkan kamar. "Ayah akan menunggumu di teras sayang..." sosoknya menghilang setelah melewati pintu.

Sasuke mendekat pada Sakura dan berdiri di hadapan gadis itu. Keduanya saling menatap muka dalam keheningan. "Bagaimana keadanmu? merasa lebih baik?" Sakura"

"Aa." Sasuke menoleh, melihat elf keluar dari tempat persembuyian.

"Baguslah." Sakura mengangguk. Suaranya terdengar lesu walau gadis itu berusaha tersenyum. Sekejap Sasuke melihat mawar merah di samping Sakura.

"Semua bunga yang kutanam layu." terang gadis itu, ia bergerak mengambil mawar itu. "Semuanya sia-sia." Sakura merunduk dan tersenyum kecut. "Aku tahu, bunga itu bukanlah segalanya..." ucapnya, "Tapi aku..." suaranya tenggelam, sulit berkata-kata. "Belum pernah aku merasa sekecewa ini." gadis itu mengangkat wajah dan...

 _ **Seketika kedua matanya melebar**_

Di hadapannya. Setangkai mawar putih merekah indah dalam genggaman Sasuke. Apa ini nyata? Sakura begitu terpaku hingga tidak bersuara. Darimana? darimana Sasuke mendapatkan mawar ini? Sakura mendangak, melempar tatapan tanya.

"Kau..."

"Ambilah." kata Sasuke, "Ini milikmu."

Ekspresi Sakura bingung, menatap setangkai mawar tepat di depan mata. Ini bagaikan mimpi. Seketika bayang-bayang impian menjemput kembali. Perlahan Tangan Sakura bergerak mengambil mawar itu, menerima pemberian Sasuke. Elf pun mendekati mereka, melayang di hadapan Sakura dengan senyuman.

"Terimakasih..." gumam Sakura, suaranya begitu pelan saat merengkuh mawar itu ke depan dada. "Terimaksih." ucapnya kembali, melempar tatapan hangat pada Sasuke. "Terimakasih!" Sakura berdiri dan melompat, memeluk Sasuke dengan girang.

"Terimakasih banyak Sasuke!" begitu bahagia sehingga ia lupa.

"Sakura..." Sasuke merintih, menahan perih luka dalam pelukan yang erat.

"Ah maaf!" Sakura sadar dan langsung melepas rengkuhannya. "Aku lupa..." ia menyentuh dada Sasuke. "Maaf, aku..., aku tertalu bahagia. Sungguh..." ucapnya. Melempar senyuman di dalam penderitaan Sasuke. "Bagaimana kau mendapatkan mawar ini?" Sakura begitu antusias. Keceriaan gadis itu kembali menghias wajahnya.

"Elf melakukannya untukmu." jawab Sasuke, Sakura pun langsung menoleh pada peri itu. "Dia mencoba menghidupkan kembali mawar milikmu."

"Ooohhhh..." Sakura mengulurkan tangan sehingga elf hinggap dia atas telapaknya. "Terimakasih..." ucapnya. "Kau peri penyelamatku..."

elf menggeleng, ia menoleh ke belakang dan menunjuk ke arah Sasuke. Mencoba mengatakan bahwa semua ini bukalah usahanya seorang diri. Sakura pun memandang Sasuke. Mengucapkan terimakasih melalui senyuman.

 **DUM!**

Di saat bersamaan dentuman tabuh terdengar. Sakura maupun Sasuke menoleh ke arah jendela. Tanda perayaaan akan segera dimulai. Saatnya meninggalkan kamar. Satu hal lagi. Sasuke menyodorkan seuntas tali merah sebelum Sakura beranjak pergi, membuat perhatian gadis itu terpaku untuk kedua kali.

"Ini..." Sakura mengambilnya, tali merah yang sempat ia ikatkan pada mawar terakhirnya. "Terimakasih..." Sesuatu timbul di benaknya.

Sakura meraih tangan Sasuke, mengikatkan tali tersebut pada pergelangan tangan pria itu. "Kau yang menemukan tali ini sebelumnya." kata Sakura. "Lalu, untuk pertama kalinya kau datang padaku, mengembalikan tali ini." gadis itu mengatakan apa yang teringat. "Dan sekarang, aku akan memberikannya untukmu." Sakura tersenyum. "Aku ingin membaginya... kebahagianku padamu." Keduanya saling memandang dalam diam.

"Selamat hari perayaan Greencoh. Semoga kau selalu diberkati."

Saat itu, Sasuke menahan tangan Sakura" Langkah gadis itu pun berheti, Ia menoleh dan mereka saling menatap. Melempar pandang tanpa kata. Perlahan Sasuke mendekat, merengkuh tubuh Sakura. _Memeluknya_. Dalam dekapan yang mendebarkan jantung Sakura seketika. Ada apa? Kenapa? gadis itu terpaku, mempertayakan arti pelukan ini. Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun, terpejam sangat angin malam menerobos masuk melalui jendela.

"Sasuke?" nada Sakura cukup ragu mematahkan kebisuan Sasuke. "Aku harus pergi sekarang." ucap gadis itu, menunggu hingga akhirnya Sasuke melepas pelukannya. Keduanya berpandangan kembali. Emerald Sakura tak kuasa bertahan lama, segera menyingkir dari kedua _onyx_ tajam itu. _Rasanya aneh, sesuatu menjalar di dalam tubuhnya._

"A-aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa." Sakura memalingkan muka dan beranjak pergi, melewati tempelan sketsa di dinding, meninggalkan kamar dengan langkah terburu, membawa setangkai mawar miliknya dengan pipi yang memanas. Detak jantungnya tidak mereda, bahkan saat ia berpamitan pada Kizashi di teras rumah.

"Ayah aku pergi."

"Selamat merayakan tahun pertamamu sayang." ucap Kizashi. "Bersenang-senanglah."

Sakura mengangguk, ia mencium pipi sang ayah lalu melangkahkan kakinya turun dari teras. Kizashi langsung mengambil gayung dan menyiramkan air ke depan halaman. Menantikan kabar baik saat putrinya kembali nanti.

"Sakura... Kau sangat cantik." puji bibi tetangga, bertemu tepat di depan jalan rumah, arah tujuan mereka sama.

"Hati-hati." sambung pria setengah baya di sebelah mereka, suami bibi tersebut. "Akan ada banyak panah cinta tertuju padamu." godanya. Sakura tersipu, ia tersenyum dan tertunduk malu, membelakangi pandangan yang tengah tertuju padanya. Sasuke dan elf berdiri di hadapan jendela loteng, memperhatikan Sakura hingga jangkauan pandang kian menjauh.

.

.

Tiba di depan jembatan. Langkah Sakura berhenti. Disuguhkan kobaran obor yang akan mengiring langkahnya menuju lapangan Konoha. Orang-orang berdatangan. Para gadis membawa setangkai mawar sepanjang mata melihat, merias diri mereka seanggun kelopaknya. Perasaan yang bergejolak, terkumpul di dalam hati Sakura bagai bom waktu. Menanti cukup lama hari ini, sejak ia menyaksikan kemeriahan suasana perayaan hanya dari jendela kamar dari tahun ke tahun.

Sakura bertemu Ino di atas jembatan, mereka saling menyapa lalu melangkah bersama menuju lokasi. Ino mengenakan kostum penari, gaunnya bewarna ungu tua begitu pula dengan selendangnya. Penampilannya bagai bidadari, menarik banyak lirikan tertuju padanya, dan juga pada wajah Sakura yang tampak mempesona tanpa mengenakan masker, gadis itu membawa sapu tangan, untuk berjaga-jaga dalam kondisi udara malam.

"Wah..., kau berhasil menumbuhkannya." Ino melirik mawar Sakura.

"Ah ini..., Ya, aku bersyukur."

"Tidak sia-sia kau memperjuangkan segalanya." sindiran itu berarti dalam. "Ngomong-ngomong, gaunmu indah. Aku belum pernah melihat ini sebelumnya..."

"Milik ibuku. Apa aku terlihat aneh?"

"Cocok denganmu. Kau tampak cantik di depan Gaara." Ino mengedipkan sebelah mata. Sakura tersipu dan menepuk lengan gadis itu.

Naruto tiba, menampakkan dirinya bersama para pria lainnya. Pandangan Pemuda itu tertuju ke depan, menangkap sosok yang ia kenal di depan seorang gadis berselendang merah yang menutupi pandangannya. Naruto pun memiringkan kepala, mencari jalan pandang untuk memastikan apa yang ia lihat dari kejauhan. Gadis dengan rambut mencolok, merah muda, melekat pada identitas Sakura tanpa harus menebaknya.

"Ino! Sakura!"

Seseorang memanggil dari kejauhan. Seketika Sakura dan Ino menoleh. Siulan tertuju pada Tenten saat ia melewati Naruto beserta para pria dengan langkah cepat. Ia ceroboh, tak sengaja menyenggol gadis yang sejak tadi menutupi pandangan Naruto. Bunga mawar yang ia genggam pun terjatuh.

"Ah, maaf Hinata!" keduanya sama-sama merunduk, mengambil mawar milik Tenten. Para pria melewati kedua gadis itu, tanpa sengaja Naruto menginjak selendang Hinata, gadis itu tertahan saat ia hendak berdiri. Seketika Langkah Naruto tersendat dan ia menoleh.

"Maaf!" serunya.

"Ha..! kau membuat selendangnya kotor..." tegur Tenten. Hinata menunduk, tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya. Naruto langsung meraih selendang gadis itu dan membersikan bagian yang kotor. Sakura dan Ino memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan, mereka pun melanjutkan langkah duluan.

"Maaf, aku tidak melihatnya." ucap Naruto, penasaran dengan wajah Hinata. Bukan pertama kalinya mereka bertemu.

"Ti-tidak masalah." Hinata langsung melangkah, meninggalkan Naruto dan Tenten tanpa melihat ke arah mereka. Sebelah alis Naruto terangkat, memandang Hinata yang berjalan seorang diri. Seingatnya, gadis itu selalu sendiri, sejak ia melihat Hinata di upacara pembersihan suci hingga saat ini.

"Lain kali perhatikan langkahmu." tegur Tenten,

"Aku tidak sengaja..." Naruto membela diri.

"Kau menginjak selendang bidadari. Sesuatu bisa terjadi padamu." Tenten melengos pergi dan Naruto hanya memasang wajah datar.

.

.

Penduduk yang berdatangan meramaikan area lapangan. Puluhan lampion menghiasi tempat itu, begitu pula dengan rangkaian bunga yang mempercantik suasana. Seperti apa yang selalu disajikan setiap tahunnya, Lapangan Konoha yang tampak monoton disulap menjadi tempat yang menarik. Di sana, Tertata area secara melingkar. Wilayah dibagi menjadi dua bagian yang dibatasi oleh pagar obor. Setengahnya dijadikan tempat khusus bagi para peserta upacara suci. Memisahkan mereka dengan penduduk yang ikut menyaksikan perayaan itu. Gundukan kayu bakar tersusun tinggi tepat di tengah-tengah lapangan, yang dijadikan sebagai pusat acara maupun pertunjukkan. Pukul tengah malam nanti, api unggun akan dinyalakan oleh para peserta upacara suci sebagai penutup perayaan.

 _Emerald_ Sakura berbinar, kagum dan juga sedikit menyesal. Bagaimana bisa ia melewatkan tahun-tahunnya begitu saja? tidak mengikuti upacara suci adalah keputusan yang sangat disayangkan ketika ia beranjak dewasa. Tahun ini, adalah awal dari segalanya. Sakura membaur bersama suasana. Padangan gadis itu mengedar, mencari sosok yang dinanti, menelusuri setiap sudut dimana pria berambut merah menampakkan diri. Itu dia. Sakura menemukannya, Gaara baru saja tiba bersama Kankuro, mereka bergabung bersama para pria. Para wanita melihat ke arah pemuda itu, bisik kekaguman membaur bersama suara tumpang silir. Kekehan sekelompok gadis terdengar. Ino pun menoleh, melihat Yugao tersipu malu di antara teman-temannya, membidik pandang ke arah subjek yang sama dengan Sakura. Sabaku Gaara. Pemuda itu membuat Sakura tidak menghiraukan sekitarnya, ia berdiri diantara orang-orang, terus memperhatikan Gaara hingga pandangan mereka bertemu. Gaara melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum. Rasanya... Jantung Sakura seakan melebur, terbakar bersama percikan api.

 _'Wahai pujaanku, Hatiku lumpuh... membisu di dalam pusaran waktu. Aku menunggu hingga saat ini. Akan ku ungkapkan, apa yang tersimpan di hati.'_

Gaara memalingkan pandangan ketika seorang pria mengajaknya berbicara. Sakura tersenyum, mengangkat mawar miliknya. Waktu kian mendekat, mengikat hatinya bersama musim semi.

Gemuruh pukulan tabuh menandakan perayaan Greencoh dimulai. Semua orang berkumpul di lapangan, mengambil posisi tempat duduk yang nyaman sementara ada pula yang memilih berdiri. Semua muda-mudi peserta upacara suci duduk dalam satu area. Kecuali beberapa orang seperti Kakashi, Yamato, dan para bujang berusia matang lainnya, mereka berdiri di bagian belakang, menjadi peserta wajib sekaligus menjaga keamanan sekitar. Obor mengelilingi wilayah mereka, dan juga tali merah yang diikatkan diantara tiangnya. Tradisi itu dilakukan sebagai perlindungan, sama seperti tali pemberkatan yang terpasang di setiap pergelangan tangan peserta upacara suci. Kecuali Gaara dan Sakura, sesuatu terjadi sehingga kedua orang itu mengikat tali pemberkatan pada jadi kelingking mereka.

Sakura duduk di antara Tenten dan Ino. Sedangkan para pria duduk di barisan depan. Rambut kuning Naruto menyala bersama pantulan cahaya obor, menjadikannya paling mencolok diantara pria yang lain. Sakura memandang pemuda jabrik itu, Naruto tenang saat mendengarkan ayahnya memberi kata sambutan di tengah-tengah penduduk Konoha. Suara Minato lantang. Namun... juga terdengar lembut. Kehangatannya membuat ia dicintai. Menjadi pemimpin desa yang dipercaya, terbukti saat semua orang memperhatikan apa yang ia ucapkan dengan seksama. Kushina juga ikut hadir, ia duduk di barisan depan pada aera lain.

Sakura menyenggol lengan Ino, "Kemana kau melihat?" mendapati gerak-gerik gadis itu mencuri pandang ke arah Sai yang duduk di sebelah Naruto.

Ino pun melirik Sakura dari sudut mata, "Berisik. Perhatikan kepala desa berbicara." Ia memalingkan wajah Sakura dengan telunjuk jarinya, membuat emerald gadis itu beranjak memandang punggung Gaara untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Semoga, desa kita selalu diberkati. Jaya Konoha!" minato mengepalkan tangan ke atas beserta seruannya..

"Jaya Konoha!" sahut semua orang serempak, terutama seruan para pria. Membuyarkan lamunan Sakura dalam sekejap.

Tepuk tangan meriah mengakhiri sambutan Minato. Sekelompok pemuda lalu berdiri, Naruto dan lainnya memisahkan diri dari peserta lainnya. Begitu pula dengan beberapa gadis berkostum penari, termasuk Ino dan juga Hinata yang duduk tidak jauh dari Tenten. Mereka berkumpul di belakang keramaian.

Pertunjukan dimulai. Alat musik dimainkan, bunyi kecapi menggiring para penari memasuki area tengah. Sepuluh bidadari Konoha..., menyampirkan selendang mereka bersama melodi malam yang mendayu, menampilkan tarian gemulai yang menyatukan semua perhatian orang. Sakura menikmatinya dengan wajah kagum. Tersirat di benaknya, tahun depan, ia juga ingin bergabung bersama kelompok penari. Suara kecapi menyatu bersama irama alat musik lainnya. Alunan seruling yang merdu memperdalam tarian bersama kibaran selendang sutra. Memiliki makna di setiap gerakan ketika tarian tersebut menjadi awal pembuka sebuah kisah.

Di bawah cahaya bulan, obsidian Naruto terpusat. Di antara sepuluh gadis yang menari dengan anggun, sosok Hinata memetakan pandangannya, tubuh gadis itu bergerak luwes, selembut selendangnnya yang sempat terinjak sebelumnya. Bulu kuduk Naruto merinding, merasakan keanehan yang hadir.

Beberapa saat kemudian seorang wanita cantik bergabung, Yugao berdiri di tengah para penari, ia mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Suaranya begitu merdu, menambah kekaguman orang-orang padanya. Mempersembahkan penampilan terbaik di depan pemudanya. Gaara tersenyum, memandang Yugao dengan wajah tenang, menyimpan sebuah arti saat keduanya saling memandang. Para penari pun mengitari Yugao, mereka lalu bernyanyi bersama.

 _"Mentari esok pagi, setetes embun jatuh membasai bumi..."_

 _"Sepuluh bunga menari, mendampingi sinar mentari..."_

Lalu, begabunglah seorang pria. Yamato. Sial karena ditunjuk sebagai pembawa cerita tahun ini, ia melempar tatapan malas pada senyuman tipis Kizashi. Yamato berdiri di tengah-tengah dan nyanyian pun berhenti, begitu pula dengan para penari, mereka menyingkir ke tepi dan Yamato pun mulai menceritakan sebuah kisah.

 **"Dahulu...!"** suaranya lantang. Menjadikan ia sebagai pusat perhatian.

Tenten mendekat pada Sakura dan berkata, **"Bumi begitu subur..."** mengucapkan apa yang dikatakan Yamato. Menghafal kisah yang diceritakan setiap tahunnya.

 **"Kekayaan alam melimpah ruah. Manusia... hewan... dan tumbuhan saling melengkapi."**

Suara musik pun menggiring sekelompok orang masuk. Dedauan menutupi hampir seluruh tubuh mereka. Sambil membawa jagak bambu setinggi dua meter, yang dipenuhi dedaunan serta ayaman padi kering membentuk lingkaran di bagian ujungnya. Pepohonan itu berputar-putar bersama boneka hewan yang terbuat dari jerami. Lalu berhenti di sepanjang sisi lingkar area pertunjukkan. Bunyi tabuh terdengar saat mereka menancapkan jagak pohon ke tanah yang sudah ditandai. Kemudian, musik pun berhenti.

 **"Waktu terus berlalu..."** Yamato melanjutkan cerita, **"Manusia menjadi serakah, mengambil semua yang diinginkan untuk kepentingan diri sendiri. Alam dirusak, mereka tidak perduli."**

Dua orang pria masuk membawa Panah dengan kobaran api di ujungnya, mereka membidik ke arah lingkaran pepohonan. Api pun membakar segalanya.

 **"Lalu, pada suatu malam... datang bencana besaaaar!"**

Tenten ikut mengucapkan apa yang dikatankan Yamato. Sakura pun melirik, "Ayolah, kau merusak bagian pentingnya." dengusnya. Tenten menampakkan deretan gigi dan kedua gadis itu kembali mengikuti jalan cerita.

 **"Gempa meluluh lantahkan semuanya! tidak ada yang tersisa! Mata air mengering, daun-daun berguguran... Bumi menjadi gersang..., orang-orang saling membunuh untuk bertahan hidup..."**

Tiba saatnya Naruto, Gaara dan para pria lainnya tampil mempertunjukkan atraksi bela diri. Suara pedang saling terbentur. manusia saling menyakiti, menggambarkan bentuk kejahatan yang dikuasai oleh ketamakan. Para penonton terpukau, wajah Sakura begitu serius menyaksikan jalan cerita, terhanyut hingga ia bisa merasakan bagaimana kondisi saat itu. Naruto berhasil mengalahkan Gaara, hanya tersisa dirinya seorang diri, pemuda itu menancapkan pedang ke tanah dan berteriak. Aktingnya bagus dan Sakura mengakuinya di dalam hati. Suara musik pun berhenti, mempersilahkan Yamato melanjutkan cerita.

 **"Kian berlalu, Orang-orang pun mati kelaparan. Di dalam doa mereka berharap... akan turunnya hujan."** Yamato mengangkat tangan, ia mendongak ke atas saat awan bergerak menutupi sinar purnama. Suara musik terdengar kembali, alunannya menyayat, mengiringi Yugao menyanyikan lagu penyesalan.

.

.

Dalam keheningan, Sasuke duduk di atas atap. Memperhatikan cahaya bulan yang meredup. Elf hinggap di bahu kanannya, melihat ke arah yang sama. Aungan serigala terdengar, Sasuke tahu persis dari mana suara itu berasal. Ia mejamkan mata, memahami pesan yang tersirat. Pria itu lalu menoleh ke arah barat, kemana tempat ia harus kembali. Greenoch memanggilnya, hembusan angin malam menyampaikan pesan itu. Sasuke lalu berdiri. Kedua kakinya menjauh dari pijakan, pria itu melayang ketika satu sayap keluar dari punggungnya. Sasuke terbang ke atas, mendekati benteng mantra Konoha sementara elf menunggunya di atap. Sasuke menyentuh pelindung itu dengan jari telunjuk, seketika percikan api menyengatnya. Ia pun turun menghampiri elf.

"Tak kusangka kau datang dengan sendirinya." tiba-tiba suara terdengar saat kaki Sasuke berpijak, pandangannya mengedar, tidak menemukan sumber suara itu.

Di dalam podoknya Hiruzen tersenyum, ia duduk di depan bola kaca, menampilkan sosok Sasuke dan juga elf. Wanita tua itu terpejam, berkomunikasi di tempat yang berbeda.

"Apa maumu?" Sasuke paham darimana suara itu berasal.

"Kau menyadariku..., aku mengetahui keberadanmu sejak lama." ucap Hiruzen, "Biar kuperjelas, roh penghuni Greencoh. Keberadanmu di sini untuk suatu tujuan."

"Itu tujuanmu, aku tidak berurusan dengan manusia." sahut Sasuke.

Hiruzen pun tertawa, "Lalu bagaimana dengan Sakura? gadis itu satu-satunya manusia yang terhubung denganmu. Dia begitu berarti hingga kau bersedia meninggalkan Greenoch dan tinggal di Konoha." Hiruzen menarik kesimpulan. Sasuke tidak menjelaskan apapun tentang bagaimana hingga dirinya berada di tempat ini.

"Kau melacakku." ucap Sasuke. "Kau menggunakan Sakura."

"Suatu kebetulan bukan? sayangnya kau menyadarinya begitu cepat." kata Hiruzen, mengingat ketika jejak Sasuke sempat menghilang dari pantauannya. "Cepat atau lambat, Kau akan membantu desa ini."

Sasuke mengerti ucapan wanita tua itu. "Aku tidak bertanggung jawab atas kesalahan manusia."

"Begitu?" Hiruzen menyengkram ujung tongkatnya. "Sepertinya aku akan memaksa." ia menghentakkan tongkatnya ke lantai. Seketika bola api muncul di hadapan Sasuke.

.

.

Angin bertiup. Sakura menoleh dan memandang ke arah timur. Sekejap merasakan sesuatu di benaknya. Seperti mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Ada apa? Apa semua baik-baik saja?

 **"Suatu malam, tetesan air membasahi bumi."** cerita Yamato mengalihkan pandangan Sakura, gadis itu kembali mengikuti kisah lebih lanjut.

 **"Untuk pertama kali hujan turun...,"** Kata Yamato.

Beberapa orang datang memadamkan api pada cagak tumbuhan sebelumnya. Mereka menyiramkan air, diantaranya ada yang dengan sengaja menyipratkan ke arah peserta upacara suci. Sorakan muda-mudi menjadikan suasana semakin hidup. Sakura terkekeh melihat kejahilan itu, bersyukur ia tidak duduk di deretan depan.

 **"Tiba-tiba sebuah keajaiban terjadi!"** seruan Yamato meredakan suasana. **"Tunas-tunas pohon tumbuh di berbagai daerah. Musim semi menjemput. Kehidupan baru pun dimulai kembali."** ia melanjutkan cerita lebih dalam.

 **"Dan pada suatu hari..., Di suatu tempat, sepasang anak kecil,** **laki-laki dan perempuan. Mereka menemukan satu pohon Sakura di lembah pegunungan."** Yamato terdiam, jedanya membuat penonton menyimak lebih antusias, begitu pula dengan Sakura.

 **"Mereka berteduh di bawah pohon tersebut. Menahan haus selama perjalanan. Lalu..., mata air muncul dihadapan mereka dan membentuk sebuah telaga. Tempat itu begitu subur..., segala tanaman tumbuh di sana dalam sekejap!"** mimik Yamato memusatkan perhatian semua orang.

 **"Kedua anak itu pun memutuskan menjaga tempat itu. Mereka memberi sebuah nama. Greenoch! Tanah yang hijau... Tanah yang diberkati!"** bagian itu menjadikan inti penting di dalam cerita.

 **"Waktu pun terus berlalu, peradaban muncul kembali. Kedua anak itu tumbuh dewasa dan hidup bersama. Beserta para keturunannya, mereka membentuk sebuah desa pertama bernama Konohagakure. Mata air Greencoh mengaliri desa itu. Desa yang hijau, Kesuburan yang berlimpah ruah."**

Cerita berakhir. Yamato memberi salam dan tepuk tangan meriah menjadi satu bersama alunan musik. Sebuah kisah yang menjadi bagian penting di dalam perayaan, untuk selalu mengingatkan seluruh penduduk Konoha akan leluhur mereka. Sebuah lagu lalu dinyanyikan bersama-sama, melantunkan sajak alam untuk selalu melestarikan apa yang sudah diberikan untuk manusia.

.

.

Kilatan petir menyambar di atas atap rumah Kizashi. Sasuke bertahan, berusaha untuk tidak merubah wujudnya saat Hiruzen terus menekan dengan berbagai mantra. Elf tersungkur lemah, tidak berdaya saat mencoba ikut melawan, bola api Hiruzen mengenai tubuh peri mungil itu. Kedua sayapnya hangus, sinarnya pun mulai meredup. Sasuke melihat ke arah elf, ia berdecak, berharap peri itu bisa bertahan. Keadaan ini harus segera berakhir. Sasuke terus mengelak serangan. Berusaha menjauh dari atap agar tidak membuat kehebohan bagi Kizashi yang tengah duduk di depan perapian ruang tengah sambil membaca buku. Dan juga, menghindari para penjaga yang sedang berkeliling desa.

"Menyerahlah..." ucap Hiruzen. Bola-bola apinya bergabung menjadi satu dan memanjang, menyambar dengan cepat.

Tidak ada pilihan lain. Kedua _onyx_ Sasuke berubah menjadi merah, Kuku-kuku tangannya memanjang. Kilatan petir muncul di sela-sela jarinya. Sasuke tahu, Tubuhnya belum cukup kuat untuk mengeluarkan kekuatan. Sedikit perubahan wujudnya sangat diperlukan dalam situasi ini. Ia harus bertahan, bahkan saat luka di dadanya mulai terasa nyeri. Sengatan petir siap menyambar ketika sasuke maju ke depan dan mengayunkan tangan.

DEG!

Seketika dada Sasuke berdenyut, ia berhenti, serangannya pun terputus. Sial, mengapa di saat seperti ini? tanda hitam pada leher Sasuke menyebar dengan cepat, rasanya begitu perih sehingga Sasuke sulit untuk bergerak sementara api Hiruzen menuju kearahnya. Sasuke menyilakan kedua tangan ke depan, membuat pertahan diri. Tiba-tiba ledakan kecil terjadi, di saat bersamaan Hiruzen terpental dari kursinya, ia tersungkur ke lantai cukup keras. Dalam rintihan, wanita itu pun tidak sadarkan diri.

Masih dalam posisi yang sama, Sasuke menurunkan kedua tangannya setelah ledakan barusan terjadi. Tidak terjadi apapun padanya. Sesuatu telah melindunginya, namun tidak terpikirkan olehnya jika hal itu itu berasal dari dirinya sendiri. Tampaknya serangan Hiruzen berhenti, mantra api yang menyerangnya telah menghilang. Sasuke pun mengangkat pergelangan tangan, menatap tali pemberkatan yang Sakura berikan. Kemudian ia turun ke atap. Sayapnya menyusut, kedua onyx kelamnya kembali. Berubah ke wujud semula walau tanda hitam di sekitar lehernya tidak menghilang. Masih terasa sakit, dengan langkah terbata ia mendekati elf dan mengangkat peri malang itu.

.

.

Suasana hening ketika seorang biksu-sama berdiri di hadapan semua peserta upacara suci. Acara inti dimulai. Beberapa orang kembali ke tempat mereka, termasuk Naruto dan juga lainnya. Tidak ada yang bersuara ketika biksu itu menyipratkan air yang diambil dari telaga suci Geenoch ke depan para peseta pembersihan. Kemudian doa pun mulai dibacakan. Berharap agar desa mereka selalu makmur nan damai, semua orang selamat dan upacara pembersihan suci dapat terus dilaksanakan tahun depan dan seterusnya.

Kemudian biksu itu memotong tali merah yang melingkari area peserta, sekaligus sebagai tanda bahwa tali pemberkatan yang melingkar pada pergelangan tangan mereka dapat dilepas mulai dari sekarang. Semua orang tersenyum, mengucapkan rasa syukur satu sama lain.

Semua orang pun berdiri. Tiba saat dimana api unggun akan dinyalakan. Para penduduk mundur ke belakang, memberi tempat para peserta pembersihan suci untuk melingkari api unggun. Sebagai akhir dari acara perayaan, Lima muda-mudi yang telah ditunjuk sebelumnya maju ke depan, salah satunya adalah Naruto, sedangkan yang tertua adalah Kakashi. Kelimanya membawa obor, berdiri di hadapan gundukan kayu yang tinggi. Sakura berdiri persis di seberang hadapan Gaara. Pandangan mereka bertemu dan keduanya saling melempar senyum. Jantung Sakura berdebar, menunggu saat penting yang kian mendekat.

"Hidup Konoha!" seru Kakashi, semua peserta menyerukan kata-kata yang sama. Serempak Kelima pemegang obor pun menyalakan api unggun.

.

.

Kobaran api merambat dengan cepat. Api menyala tinggi, kian menerangi area lapangan. Para peserta pun beranjak dari depan api unggun, Sakura bingung saat Ino dan Tenten langsung menariknya, mereka belari, menuju lampion yang digantungkan di sekitar lapangan, muda-mudi berlomba untuk mendapatkan lampion mereka dan melepasnya ke udara, Dikhususkan hanya bagi para perserta dan suasana itu sangat menarik untuk disaksikan para penduduk yang berdiri di sekitar pinggir lapangan. Lebih dari seratus lampion terbang, cahaya memperindah suasana Konoha.

Suasana membaur, Naruto bergabung bersama para pria mengitari api unggun sambil bersorak-sorak. Sepertinya para pria itu melewatkan moment untuk menemui sang pujaan hati seperti yang dilakukan sebagian bersar muda-mudi lainnya saat ini. Suasana ramai walau sebagian penduduk beranjak pulang. Para pasangan saling bertemu, melakukan tradisi yang sangat dinantikan. Menukarkan tali pemberkatan bagi mereka yang saling tertarik ataupun dengan usaha memberanikan diri untuk mengungkapkan isi hati. Pandangan Sakura mengedar, mencari Gaara di antara kerumunan orang. Ino dan Tenten memisahkan diri darinya, memberi kesempaan Sakura untuk menjemput impiannya. Langkah gadis itu berhenti, menemukan siapa yang ia cari.

 _Namun, sesuatu memusatkan perhatiannya... Gaara tidak seorang diri, Yugao berada di sampingnya. Sakura terpaku, sekejap suasana membisu._

"Sakura!" tiga orang gadis memanggilnya. Seketika Gaara menoleh mendengar nama itu disebut, mendapati Sakura berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Dimana Sasuke? apa dia tidak datang ke perayaan?" tanya ketiga gadis yang sama, untuk kedua kalinya mereka menanyakan keberadaan Sasuke seperti tadi pagi.

Sakura menoleh, "Dia..., tidak datang." ia kembali memandang Gaara, tidak bisa memfokuskan pikirannnya. Ketiga gadis itu pun berlalu pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun. Sakura terpaku di tempat, ingin mendekati Gaara dan Yugao namun ketakutan mulai mengintip niatnya.

"Aku akan menunggumu." Yugao menyentuh lengan Gaara. Sudah terduga, semua ini akan terjadi. Gadis itu melihat Sakura sekejap, ia beranjak pergi dengan senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya. Memberi kesempatan Gaara untuk berbicara pada gadis yang siap patah hati.

Gaara pun mendekati Sakura, mereka saling memandang dalam jarak dua langkah. Pemuda itu tersenyum, tidak menyadari apa yang tengah terjadi. Perhatian Sakura terfokus, pada setangkai mawar merah dalam genggaman Gaara. Debar Jantungnya memacu lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, mungkin saja akan berhenti. Sakura tidak mengatakan apapun. Berat, mulut ini membisu, lidahnya kelu.

"Sakura..." Gaara melihat mawar putih dalam genggaman gadis itu. _Untuk siapa mawar itu akan diberikan?_ Sulit membuka percakapan saat melihat ekspresi wajah Sakura, sesuatu telah melukai gadis itu.

"Aku..." ucapan Sakura tersendat, melihat tali pemberkatan yang terlingkar di jari Gaara telah terlepas. Lalu, pada siapa tali itu diberikan? Sakura takut memikirkan jawabannya. Nyalinya sirnah, ditelan kekhawatiran yang mulai membayangi pikiranya. Ingin ia lenyap dari hadapan Gaara. Namun.., hati kecilnya meminta penjelasan.

"Tali itu..." Sakura mengatakannya. Gaara pun paham apa yang gadis itu maksudkan.

"Ah, taliku..." Gaara mengusap belakang lehernya, cukup canggung untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi malam ini. "Yugao dia..."

 ** _Sesuatu menghujam jantung Sakura bagai lesatan anak panah beracun._**

Sakit, menyebar ke seluruh tubuhya dalam sekejap. Sakura melangkah mundur dan Gaara pun menghentikan kalimatnya. Memandang kekecewaan pada wajah gadis itu.

 _Hal ini tidak mungkin terjadi...,_

Gaara pun menyadari sesuatu. Ekspresinya berubah, badai bunga di hatinya terusik oleh rasa khawatir.

"Sakura." pemuda itu mendekat, seiring langkah Sakura yang bergerak mundur.

"Jangan katakan..." Sakura menggeleng, tidak ingin mendengar sesuatu dari mulut Gaara.

Dari kejauhan Naruto mendekat. Pemuda itu memisahkan diri dari kerumunan pria yang masih bersorak-sorak riang di dekat api unggun. Langkah Naruto berhenti, memandang Sakura dan Gaara dalam kebungkaman. Ia tahu..., bahwa dirinya terlambat. Akan tetapi, apa yang tengah terjadi di hadapannya mengundang simpati.

"Sakura aku..."

"Jangan!" seru Sakura. "Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya..." air matanya mulai berliang. Sulit untuk menahan kumpulan gejolak yang menerjang. Gadis itu mengangkat tangan, tergesa untuk melepas tali pemberkatan yang Gaara ikatkan di jari kelingkingnya. Sakura lalu melangkah maju, menyaut tangan Gaara dan mengembalikan tali itu padanya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Sakura langsung beranjak pergi. Ia berlari, meninggalkan jejak air mata yang sempat terekam kedua mata Gaara.

"Sakura!"

"Gaara..." Kankuro memanggil saat adiknya hendak mengejar gadis itu. Gaara menghentikan langkah dan berbalik. Raut wajahnya tampak khawatir.

"Saatnya kita pergi." ajak Kankuro. Gaara pun menoleh ke depan, melihat Sakura semakin menjauh.

Air mata Sakura menetes. Waktu seakan berjalan mundur, mengumpulkan kembali memori saat ia memperjuangkan segalanya. Saat dimana benih bunga tumbuh ketika pertama kali ia mengetahui sosok Gaara. Hingga saat ini, perasaan itu masih kuat. Namun... mengapa? apa arti semua ini? kedekatan mereka, kebaikannya..., apakah karena ia terlalu berharap? terlalu percaya diri, mengejar angan-angan yang belum pasti. Patah hati, rasanya sesakit ini...

"Sakura?" Ino menoleh saat gadis itu melewatinya, ia berdiri di samping Sai. Obrolan mereka baru saja terjadi ketika Sakura menampakkan diri dengan air mata, gadis itu berlari semakin kencang, melewati lalu lalang orang. Dalam cengkraman kuat ia membawa setangkai mawarnya, menghiraukan tajamnya duri, menggores luka di tangannya.

Sakura berhenti di tengah jembatan. Di sana.., para gadis yang belum menemukan tambatan hati menghanyutkan setangkai mawar yang diikat dengan tali pemberkatan milik mereka. Menghanyutkan harapan bersama arus air. Semoga di kemudian hari... cinta akan menjemput di lain kesempatan. Tradisi itu selalu dilakukan sebelum kembali ke rumah. Sakura berdiri, menghadap sungai di hadapannya. Ia mengangkat mawar miliknya, merasakan perih saat merenggangkan genggaman tangan. Darah mengalir, melumuri tangkai mawar dari duri yang melukai telapak tangannya. Tidak seberapa, jika dibanding dengan rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan dari goresan hati.

Gemuruh langit terdengar, menggiring awan bergerak menutupi sinar rembulan. Sakura mengangkat mawar itu, hendak membuangnya ke sungai.

 _Tidak berarti lagi. Semua sudah berakhir._

Namun..., tubuhnya menolak, terlintas semua perjuangan yang telah ia lalui. Dalam kebimbangan, Sakura menyengkram tangkai mawar itu lebih kuat. Darah mengalir lebih banyak, melumuri pergelangan tangan hingga menetes ke bawah. Sakura pun menarik niatnya. Ia meninggalkan jembatan dan membawa pulang kesedihannya.

.

.

Suasana masih tampak ramai walau Orang-orang mulai meninggalkan lapangan. Naruto berdiri di hadapan api unggun, melepas tali pemberkatan di pergalangan tangan. Tahun ini berjalan seperti biasa, ia akan membakar tali pemberkatan miliknya bersama kobaran api. Seperti tradisi yang ada, sama seperti yang dilakukan para pria lainnya yang tidak menukarkan tali mereka. Dalam benaknya ia mengingat wajah Sakura, meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa hubungan mereka memiliki batas. _Gadis_ _itu..., saat ini pasti sedang menangis di suatu tempat._ Seperti saat-saat dimana ia meminjamkan bahunya, menepuk pundak Sakura untuk menjadi lebih tegar. Namun..., tidak untuk malam ini. Biarlah semua mengalir apa adanya.

Naruto pun mengangkat tangan setinggi dada, hendak melempar tali pemberkatan miliknya ke dalam api.

"Jangan!"

Seorang gadis berseru, membuat Naruto terkejut dan melepaskan talinya hingga jatuh ke pinggiran api oleh tiupan angin. Naruto langsung menoleh, melihat Hinata mendekati api unggun dan berusaha menyelamatkan tali pemberkatan itu.

"Hei! apa yang kau lakukan!" Naruto langsung menarik lengan Hinata, menjauhkan gadis itu dari bahaya kobaran api. Tubuh Hinata terhempas dalam rengkuhan Naruto. Pandangan mereka bertemu pada jarak sejengkal jari, keduanya saling memandang hingga Hinata menarik tubuhnya mundur ke belakang, wajahnya tegang, kedua bola lavendernya memancarkan kegugupan.

Hinata menunduk dan melihat genggaman tangannya, mendapatkan tali pemberkatan Naruto yang setengah hangus terbakar. Naruto tidak mengatakan apapun, masih terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. _Apa yang gadis itu lakukan?_

"Hei, Kenapa kau..."

"Ma-maafkan aku!" Hinata memotong kalimat Naruto, memberanikan diri menatap pemuda di hadapannya. Hinata malu, ia pun mundur dan seketika Naruto menahannya. Setangkai mawar merah dalam genggaman Hinata langsung menghadap ke wajah Naruto saat tangan gadis itu tertarik ke depan. Keduanya saling memandang dalam kebisuan. Naruto tidak berniat melepaskan genggaman tangannya yang erat.

"Ada apa? mengapa kau lakukan itu?" Obsidian pemuda itu tajam, menatap gadis bermata Hyuga, sama seperti anak kecil yang ia temui tadi siang.

Hinata memalingkan wajah, semburat merah terpancar di kedua pipinya. "Lepaskan aku..." gumamnya. Naruto tersadar dan melepaskan tangan gadis itu. Hinata lalu menoleh, ia mendekat ragu-ragu dan meraih tangan Naruto. Hinata memberikan mawar miliknya lalu berlari pergi.

"Hei tunggu!" seru Naruto.

.

.

Suara pintu membangunkan Kizashi di sofa ruang tengah. Putrinya sudah kembali,

"Sayang bagaimana..." ucapan Kizashi terputus. Sakura tidak berhenti, menelusuri ruang tengah tanpa menoleh pada sang ayah. Sesuatu berjalan tidak baik. Hal itu terpikirkan oleh Kizashi saat melihat gerak-gerik serta ekspresi putrinya.

Sakura menuju kamar, membanting pintu lalu menghambur ke ranjang. Sasuke menyadari kedatangan gadis itu, ia bersandar pada dinding loteng, menahan sisa rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan pada tanda di lehernya. Sementara itu, elf terbaring di atas permukaan daun, kondisinya lemah dalam cahanya tubuh yang masih meredup.

Tangisan Sakura pecah.

Hatinya tidak siap. Ia telarut ke dalam rasa kecewa. Saat-saat dimana Yugao bersama Gaara terus teringat di kepala. Kizashi berdiri di depan pintu kamar, saat yang tidak tepat jika ia masuk dan menanyakan apa terjadi. Sakura menyengkram kain spey, ia pun bangkit dan melempar bantal atas luapan emosinya. Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah diding kamar, semua gambar itu...

Sakura menyerngit, ia turun dari ranjang dan mendekati kumpulan gambar miliknya. Wajah Gaara menghias seluruh permukaan dinding. Setiap gambar mewakili perasaannya.

Yugao

sempat Sakura menduga sebelumnya. Apalah dirinya jika dibandingkan dengan seorang bunga desa? Harapannya yang begitu besar membuat ia buta. menghancurkan dirinya sendiri. Berbagai harapan yang ia curahkan ke dalam selembar kertas itu...,

Dalam sekejap tidak berarti.

Sakura menarik tempelan-tempelan sketsa Itu. Beberapa di antaranya terobek, berceceran ke lantai, menyisakan beberapa yang masih tertempel, salah satunya sketsa wajah Sasuke yang masih terpajang di bagian tengah. Sakura pun meninggalkan dinding, mengambil mawar miliknya di atas ranjang.

 _ **"Jika dia** **menjadi seekor rubah, kau akan tetap memilihnya!"**_

ia membanting mawar itu ke lantai. Guntur pun terdengar, membawa tiupan angin yang masuk ke dalam kamar melalui jendela. Korden dan daun jendela bergerak-gerak. Menerbangkan sobekan sketsa gambar di sekitar lantai.

.

.

Kilatan petir menciptakan gemuruh yang menggelegar. Di bawah pekatnya awan hitam, Gaara dan Kankuro menunggang kuda dengan kecepatan maksimal. Mereka mengarungi jalan setapak, menelusuri hamparan savana yang luas menuju Sunagakure. Membawa misi penting yang diberikan Konoha untuk mereka.

Pandangan Gaara fokus memperhatikan jalan di depan. Pikirannya ikut mengembara bersama terpaan angin. Teringat akan wajah Sakura, gadis yang menunjukkan air mata di hadapannya itu, menjadi satu-satunya alasan bahwa dialah yang membuat Sakura menangis. _Sial..._ tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi. Gaara mengepalkan tangannya, menyengkram kuat tali kendali.

"Maafkan aku..." gumam pemuda itu, ia menghentakkan kakinya dan kuda pun membawanya dalam laju lebih cepat.

Tetesan air pertama turun membasahi dedauan. Rintik hujan pun menderas, membasahi desa Konoha beberapa saat setelah perayaan diselenggarakan. Orang-orang di sekitar jalan berlari, di bawah lampion yang terbang kian meninggi, membawa doa dan harapan pada langit. Desa Konoha bertabur cahaya malam di bawah guyuran berkah yang tersampaikan. Dalam derasnya air hujan Sasuke mendengar tangisan Sakura, gadis itu meringkuk di atas ranjang, termenung dengan pandangan kosong hingga akhirnya ia menutup mata. Sasuke turun dari atas loteng saat suasana menghening, ia mendekat ke arah ranjang, mendapati Sakura yang tengah tertidur. Tidak ada kata yang terucap dari mulutnya melainkan pandangan yang terus tertuju pada gadis itu.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

Mentari menampakkan sinarnya. Jejak hujan semalam meninggalkan bekas, genangan air menyebar di segala tempat, seluruh dedaunan basah, udara sejuk menyelimuti pagi yang cerah. Sakura membuka mata, mendapati sekitar ruang kamar dalam pandangan yang semakin jelas. Ia termenung memandang langit-langit kamar. Wajah Gaara langsung menyambut ingatannya, mengulang apa yang terjadi semalam ketika emosinya meluap, merasakan matanya begitu sembab karena air mata yang dikeluarkan semalam begitu banyak. Beban di hatinya kini berkurang walau sisa patah hati masih tersisa. Sakura pun bergerak, Kepalanya terasa pusing hingga ia sulit untuk bangkit dengan cepat.

 **Tunggu**

Gadis itu merasakan keanehan pada tubuhnya. mendapati bulu pada seluruh permukaan tangannya.

 **DEG**

Jantung Sakura memacu, _emerald-_ nya melebar.

Tangan siapa ini? ia mengangkat kedua tangannya ke depan. Apa ini nyata? apa aku masih bermimpi? Sakura menyentuh tubuhnya..., lengan, dada dan wajah. Bulu orangye menutupi seluruh permukaan kulitnya.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?" Sakura beranjak, merasa bahwa ranjang miliknya lebih besar dari biasanya, dan juga tinggi saat ia melompat turun. Gadis itu menghampiri cermin, apa yang terlihat di sana membuatnya terkejut luar biasa.

"Tidak!" serunya sambil meraba-raba tubuhnya sendiri. "Tidak! tidak!" berharap ini hanyalah mimpi.

"TIDAAAAAAAKKKKKK...!" Sakura berteriak.

Mendapati dirinya...

Menjadi seekor rubah.

.

* * *

.

bersambung :)


	11. Chapter 11

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Icha-Icha Fairy**

 **Part 11**

 _enjoy_

* * *

.

Malapetaka yang Sakura saksikan di depan cermin begitu mengejutkannya. Memastikan bahwa ia sedang bermimpi namun apa yang terjadi adalah nyata. Sosok rubah itu adalah dirinya. Benar-benar dirinya, Sakura meraba tubuhnya sendiri, merasakan hamparan bulu yang menyelimuti ujung kepala hingga kaki, warna oranye paling dominan dari bulu putih di bagian lehernya. Wajah, tangan, dan juga ekor, menampilkan wujud seekor rubah yang nyata. Sakura tercengang, dalam kepanikan ia bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa keanehan ini menimpa dirinya? mustahil..., pikiran Sakura kalut bersamaan decitan lantai kayu yang terdengar ketika Sasuke menuruni tangga loteng. Sakura tersentak dan spontan ia bersembunyi. Sasuke berdiri di depan cermin, memandang pantulan sudut kamar tanpa bayangan dirinya di dalam. Kedua _onyx_ -nya lalu melirik ke bawah, empat kaki rubah terlihat pada sela-sela bingkai kaca.

"Keluarlah..." pinta Sasuke.

Dalam keraguan Sakura pun menampakkan diri. Ia muncul dari balik cermin dan mendekat. Sasuke menunduk, rubah di hadapannya hanya setinggi seperempat kaki darinya. Pandangan mereka bertemu dalam keheningan. Sasuke tidak tekejut saat melihat kedua bola mata Sakura, emerald gadis itu tidak berubah, sorot pandangnya menyampaikan sesuatu , _'Ini aku..., menjadi seekor rubah.'_ , dan kalung pemberian Kizashi yang masih terlingkar di lehernya, leontin bunga sakura yang menggandul itu menunjukkan identitasnya.

"Bicaralah... Aku dapat mendengar apa yang kau ucapkan."

Tidak mengherankan jika pria itu dapat melakukannya. "Kenapa?" tanya Sakura. "Apa yang terjadi padaku?"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah ranjang, fokusnya tertuju pada setangkai mawar yang masih tergeletak di atas lantai. Sakura pun ikut melihat ke arah yang sama, secerca jawaban muncul saat ia mengingat apa yang telah dilakukannya semalam,

 _ **"Jika dia menjadi seekor rubah, kau akan tetap memilihnya!"**_

Di dalam kepala, terulang kembali kata-kata yang ia ucapkan saat membating mawar itu. Kalimat yang ia tujukan untuk Yugao, hatinya tertusuk ketika Gaara lebih memilih gadis itu daripada dirinya. Sakitnya sama, masih terasa di telapak tangannya. Sakura pun mendekat, melihat setangkai mawar miliknya yang tidak berdaya, mawar itu mengering dalam semalam, kelopaknya berguguran dengan tangkai yang menghitam. Mungkinkah semua ini berasal...

"Kau menciptakan kutukanmu sendiri." ucapan Sasuke mengalihkan perhatian Sakura. Ia mendekat dan berdiri di samping gadis itu, atau mungkin rubah betina itu. "Ikatan.." sambungnya kemudian, "Kau menanam mawar itu dengan tanah Greenoch."

Setelah semua yang Sakura lalui hingga saat ini, satu hal yang ia lupakan, bahwa Greenoch adalah tempat yang sakral. Segala sesuatu di dalamnya menyimpan keajaiban dan misteri.

"Apa kami saling terhubung?" tanya Sakura. Diamnya Sasuke mengiyakan hal itu. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Aku akan kembali ke Greenoch." ujar Sasuke, " _Elf_ sedang sekarat."

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?!" berita itu mengejutkan Sakura, ia langsung bergegas menuju loteng, dengan keempat kakinya Sakura melompat menaiki tangga, ia mendekati elf yang terbaring lemah di atas permukaan daun tanaman hias. Kedua sayap elf yang terbakar memetakan perhatian gadis itu. Siapa yang tega melakukan ini? melihat kondisinya mungkin saja cahaya _elf_ akan sirna selamanya.

"Peri itu menerjang serangan saat mencoba menolongku." Sasuke berdiri di belakang mereka. "Seorang wanita tua bernama Hiruzen menyerang kami semalam." Dan lagi..., sebuah berita kembali mengejutkan Sakura. Hiruzen? astaga, apa lagi ini?

"Kenapa nenek Hiruzen menyerangmu? apa yang terjadi?"

"Wanita itu berniat menangkapku. Kami tidak bisa berada di sini lebih lama. Kami akan kembali ke Greenoch." Sasuke melangkah maju, "Di sanalah tempat elf, aku harus membawanya sebelum terlambat."

"Tapi kenapa?" penasaran membelenggu benak Sakura, satu hal yang ia pikirkan saat ini bahwa jati diri Sasuke telah terbongkar. Sangat mengkhawatirkan. "Kenapa nenek Hiuzen melakukannya? mengapa ia ingin menangkapmu Sasuke? apa dia tahu tentangmu?"

Sasuke terdiam, memandang Sakura sekejap lalu memalingkan wajah. "Dia mengincarku sejak lama." jawabnya, "Wanita itu ingin memanfaatkanku untuk tujuan tertentu." Sasuke enggan menjelaskan lebih lanjut disaat semua masih belum begitu jelas.

"Tapi...mengapa..."

"Aku harus pergi sekarang." potong Sasuke, tidak ingin mengulur waktu lebih lama. Hingga pagi ini, Hiruzen belum menampakkan serangan balik setelah ledakan semalam terjadi. Benteng mantra yang melindungi Konoha telah sirna saat mentari terbit. "Dan kau..." Sasuke kembali memandang Sakura. "Ikutlah bersamaku."

Tidak berpikir lama, dan tidak ada pilihan lain, Sakura pun mengangguk. "Aku akan ikut denganmu." ia menunduk, melihat kedua kaki depannya. "Apa kau tahu bagaimana menghilangkan kutukan ini?"

"Kau akan mencari tahu setibanya di Greenoch."

Keduanya terdiam, muncul beberapa pertimbangan dalam benak Sakura. Bahwa mereka tidak dapat pergi dengan mudah begitu saja. Kizashi menjadi alasan yang paling utama, lalu... alasan lainnya adalah...

.

.

Di dalam ruangan Minato, Kakashi meletakkan benda berukuran panjang di atas meja. Benda itu terbungkus kain merah. Minato membukanya dan mendapati sebuah pedang. Tidak asing. Terukir tanda melingkar menyerupai matahari pada sarung pedang itu, Seketika dahi Minato mengerut, ia pun menatap Kakashi, mengapa pedang Naruto ada padanya?

"Sesuai perintah, kami melihat kondisi Greenoch sebelum perayaan dimulai." terang Kakashi. "Aku memimpin beberapa orang untuk melihat keadaan di dalam, kami menemukan pedang ini di sekitar telaga. Aku berencana menyampaikan hal ini pada anda setelah perayaan."

Wajah Minato serius, meminta penjelasan Kizashi lebih terperinci, dan juga.., timbul pertanyaan pada putra semata wayangnya. Mengapa pedang Naruto tertinggal di tepi telaga? pedang yang berarti bagi pemuda itu, bahkan Naruto selalu membawanya kemanapun ia pergi.

"Apa pedang ini tertinggal saat upacara pembersihan suci?" tanya Minato.

Di saat bersamaan Naruto menelusuri koridor, ia menghentikan langkah ketika mendengar Minato menyebut namanya. Pembicaraan mereka mengusik rasa penasaran pemuda itu, Naruto pun mendekat dan menguping dari balik pintu.

"Aku melihatnya sendiri, pedang Naruto ada bersamanya saat kami meninggalkan Greenoch." jawaban Kakashi menimbulkan pertanyaan baru, dan juga melebarkan kedua mata Naruto saat mendengarnya.

Minato terdiam, memikirkan kemungkinan yang terjadi sambil memandang pedang di tangannya, ukiran yang tertera memusatkan perhatiannya dalam kecemasan yang tenang. "Maksudmu, Putraku mengunjungi Greenoch kembali setelah upacara suci selesai?" ia mengutarakan alasan pertama. "Tapi untuk apa...?"

"Aku tidak begitu yakin." jawab Kizashi. "Tapi aku sedikit memikirkan itu..." ia terdiam sejenak, "Mengenai pria berjubah yang telah menumbangkan lima peyusup desa Suna sebelumnya..." Kakashi menggantungkan kalimatnya dan spontan Minato mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Lima tahanan yang disekap di penjara bawah tanah..." gumam pria itu,

Kakashi mengangguk, "Mereka tidak dapat menyebutkan identitas pria berjubah yang menyerang mereka, bahkan setelah Morino menangani kasus itu." terangnya, "Bukti ini masih rahasia. Aku datang pada anda untuk memastikannya sendiri, bahwa pedang tersebut milik putra anda."

Seketika Naruto menjauhkan telinganya dari daun pintu. Gawat. Ia pun beranjak. Langkah kakinya bergegas menelusui koridor. Benar-benar gawat. Semua orang tahu bahwa tidak satu pun penduduk Konoha yang diperbolehkan mengunjungi Greenoch setelah upacara pembersihan suci hingga usai diadakannya perayaan. Satu-satunya alasan nekad mengunjungi tempat sakral itu karena ia harus mengantar Sakura mengambil tanah di sana. Satu hal yang Naruto pikirkan sekarang..., bahwa Sakura harus diberitahu soal ini.

.

.

"Konoha sedang dijaga ketat." ucap Sakura. "Jika nenek Hiruzen mengetahui keberadaanmu, itu berarti..." timbul kecemasan bahwa ia dan Naruto akan ikut terseret ke dalamnya. Bagaimana jika Hiruzen tahu siapa yang membawa Sasuke ke Konoha? keadaan menjadi semakin sulit. Sakura berpikir untuk memastikannya pada Naruto. Namun..., dengan kondisi seperti ini?

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu." Sasuke mendekati jendela dan melihat keluar. Konoha tampak begitu tenang setelah perayaan tadi malam. Penduduk melakukan aktifitas seperti biasa.

"Kita tidak bisa keluar dari Konoha begitu saja" Kata Sakura. "percayalah..., firasatku tidak begitu enak."

Sasuke terdiam.., sejenak memikirkan perkataan gadis itu. Sangat beresiko jika menggunakan kekuatannya. Sasuke memandang suasana desa, Mengarungi langit di siang hari akan menggemparkan penduduk Konoha dan itu adalah ide yang merepotkan.

"Kurasa Kita harus memberitahu Naruto.." usul Sakura, "Dia akan membawa kita keluar dari sini."

TOK! TOK!

Ketukan pintu membuat Sasuke dan Sakura menoleh. Suara itu berasal dari lantai bawah, terdengar jelas saat Kizashi memanggil nama putrinya. Gawat! mustahil bagi Sakura untuk menemui ayahnya dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"Aku akan menemuinya." Sasuke beranjak turun, Sakura mengintip dari lubang tangga ketika pintu kamar terbuka. Wajah Kizashi yang sedikit khawatir menyambut Sasuke, keduanya berhadapan dan saling menatap. Kizashi menanyakan Sakura sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru ruang kamar. Ingin melihat keadaan setelah semalaman mendengar tangisan putrinya.

"Kemana Sakura?" tanya Kizashi, ia mengalihkan pandangan dan kembali menatap Sasuke.

 _Seketika sepasang bola mata merah menjebak dirinya. Kizashi terpaku, terperangkap di dalam kekuatan yang membekukan tubuhnya. Kizashi pun hilang kesadaran dan tumbang dalam rengkuhan Sasuke._

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sakura langsung turun ke kamar, mengampiri Sasuke dan juga ayahnya yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Dia tertidur." jawab Sasuke, "Akan sulit bagi kita untuk keluar dari rumah ini jika ayahmu mengetahuinya." Sasuke menopang tubuh Kizashi pada pundaknya. "Bersiaplah, kita akan pergi secepatnya."

.

.

Kushina membenahkan selimut pada Hiruzen yang terbaring di atas ranjang. Di dalam pondok wanita tua itu, Kushina menemukan Hiruzen tidak sadarkan diri di ruang tengah saat ia hendak mengantarkan sarapan pagi. Pertempuran melawan Sasuke terputar kembali di dalam ingatan Hiruzen, kedua mata wanita tua itu terpejam, Kondisinya cukup lemah akibat serangan yang pada akhirnya mengenai dirinya sendiri.

"Dia hanya mengalami benturan ringan di kepala." terang Tsunade, beberapa saat lalu Minato meminta seseorang memanggil wanita itu untuk memeriksa Keadaan Hiruzen. Tsunade datang bersama Shizune, asistennya tengah membuat ramuan obat di ruang tengah. "Hiruzen-sama baik-baik saja, tapi sebaiknya dia beristirahat lebih lama." peringat Tsunade. Suara burung uncu di tepi jendela kamar mengalihkan perhatiannya. Kushina memandang Hiruzen dalam diam. Mempertanyakan penyebab wanita tua itu jatuh pingsan, darah yang sempat keluar dari hidung Hiruzen cukup mengkhawatirkannya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Tsunade. Kushina pun menoleh padanya dan menggeleng.

"Kushina..." suara serak keluar dari mulut Hiruzen, serempak Kushina dan Tsunade menoleh. Wanita tua itu terbangun dan seketika bangkit saat hal penting mengingatkannya kembali.

Sasuke.

"Hiruzen-sama..., sebaiknya anda beristirahat." Kushina langsung mendekat dan menahan tubuh wanita itu.

"Panggil Minato." perintah Hiruzen, Kushina pun menatapnya penuh tanya. "Cepat!" Hiruzen menggertak, menggerakkan Kushina keluar kamar dengan cekatan. Perhatian Shizune di ruang tengah langsung teralihkan, bertanya mengapa Kushina terburu-buru.

"Lama tidak berjumpa Hiruzen..." ucap Tsunade.

"Kau sama sekali tidak berubah." Hiruzen melihat penampilan Tsunade dari ujung kaki hingga atas.

"Saya sudah meramu obat untuk anda Hiruzen-sama." Shizune muncul dari pintu kamar dan mencairkan suasana, "Anda bisa langsung meminumnya."

"Terimakasih." ucap Hiruzen.

"Baiklah kami pergi sekarang." Tsunade mengangguk pada Hiruzen, begitu pula dengan Shizune, mereka pun melangkah meninggalkan kamar. Namun..., seketika langkah Tsunade berhenti saat Hiruzen memanggil namanya.

"Aku ingin kau membantuku." pinta Hiruzen. Tidak tahu apa yang dimaksudkan wanita itu namun tampaknya Tsunade paham, ia terdiam dan tidak menjawab apapun.

"Aku harus kembali sekarang. Pasienku menunggu." Tsunade melangkah pergi

"Konoha membutuhkanmu."

Tsunade kembali terhenti tepat di depan pintu, mendengar kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan padanya. Tanpa memalingkan wajah, Tsunade pun melanjutkan langkahnya.

.

.

Sasuke membawa Kizashi menuju ruang tengah, menidurkannya di sofa depan perapian. Sakura mengikuti pria itu, ia berdiri di pinggiran sofa dan memandang ayahnya.

"Bagaimana setelah ayahku sadar?" tanya gadis itu, "Dia akan menyadari bahwa kita tidak ada di rumah..." bisa dibayangkan bagaimana reaksi Kizashi nantinya. Bahkan tidak ada yang tahu sampai kapan kutukan Sakura akan menghilang. Tentu saja meninggalkan rumah hanya akan menambah masalah baru, namun kondisi mengharuskan mereka mengambil keputusan.

Dua jari tangan Sasuke, telunjuk dan tengah, bergerak menyentuh kening Kizashi. Sakura tidak mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke saat pria itu memejamkan mata.

Masuk ke dalam ingatan Kizashi. Semua terbuka bagaikan angin kencang mengacak lembaran buku. Dimulai dari ingatan terakhir, terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu. Saat Kizashi menatap kedua mata Sasuke di depan pintu kamar, ingatan itu kian mundur ke belakang, memperlihatkan Kizashi ketika ia mendengar tangisan Sakura semalaman, kemudian saat ia merenung seorang diri di depan perapian ketika semua orang menghadiri perayaan di lapangan, memberikan kalung pada Sakura, terus menjalar dengan cepat hingga saat pertama kali pertemuan Kizashi dengan Sasuke di atas loteng kamar.

TOK ! TOK ! TOK !

Ketukan pintu mengagetkan Sakura dan juga membuyarkan kosentrasi Sasuke ketika ia membuka mata, penerawangannya terhadap Kizashi terputus, Sasuke dan Sakura saling memandang. Ketegangan tampak di wajah Sakura, Bagaimana ini? seorang tamu datang di saat yang tidak tepat.

Naruto berdiri di pekarangan samping rumah Kizashi, pemuda itu mendongak ke atas, tepatnya ke arah jendela kamar Sakura. Naruto bersiul menggunakan kedua jarinya untuk memanggil gadis itu. Tidak ada tanggapan hingga ia bersiul untuk kedua kalinya. Naruto berdecak, 'apa tidak ada orang di rumah?' Beberapa saat lalu ia melewati toko namun tanda tutup masih terpajang di depan pintu. Pemuda itu langsung berlari ke halaman samping namun tidak ada yang membuka pintu ketika ia mengetuknya.

TOK ! TOK ! TOK !

Naruto kembali mengetuk pintu, memastikan bahwa seseorang akan mendengarnya. Entah siapa pun itu, Kizashi, Sakura, atau mungkin Sasuke. Benar! pria itu! Naruto menggedor pintu lebih keras, selang beberapa detik pintu pun terbuka dan menampakkan wajah Sasuke. Keduanya hening dan saling bertatapan. Mengetahui siapa pria dihadapannya itu, hingga detik ini Naruto masih dibuat gugup. Ia sedikit menelan ludah dan menerobos masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Mana Sakura?" Naruto mempercepat langkahnya di saat Sasuke menutup pintu kembali. Mereka masuk ke dalam ruang tengah. Mendapati Kizashi yang terbaring di sofa, Naruto pun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Kizashi tidak pernah tidur sepagi ini, bahkan terlambat membuka tokonya. Naruto langsung mendekat, menggoyang lengan Kizashi namun pria itu tidak tebangun.

"Paman..." Ada yang aneh di sini, Naruto pun menoleh ke arah Sasuke, "Mana Sakura?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Sasuke melirik ke arah meja di dekat perapian, tahu bahwa Sakura tengah bersembunyi di bawah meja dan mengintip mereka. Naruto mengerutkan alisnya. 'Terlalu lama'. pemuda itu langsung mengambil langkah menuju tangga, berniat menghampiri Sakura di dalam kamar, namun... Seketika seekor rubah menghadang langkahnya. Terkejut. Suasana menghening ketika obsidian Naruto memandang Sakura. Rubah? kenapa ada seekor rubah di dalam rumah Kizashi?

"Dia ada di sini." Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang Sasuke ucapkan. Wajahnya serius, menangkal semua kemungkinan yang melintas di kepala.

"Apa ini? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Sakura." panggilan Sasuke tertuju pada rubah di hadapan Naruto.

Sakura? Leher Naruto menegang, memastikan kemana Sasuke tengah melihat. Beberapa kali ia menoleh ke arah rubah di hadapannya dan juga Sasuke.

 _Tidak..., tidak mungkin...,_

"Kau..." Naruto terpaku, melihat wujud rubah itu. "Sakura?" tidak ingin percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. "Apa itu kau?" pemuda itu memastikannya, kalung yang Sakura kenakan memperdalam kekhawatirannya.

 _Tidak..., ini pasti mimpi._

"Berhenti bercanda!" seru Naruto, melempar tatapan tajam ke arah Sasuke, kebungkaman pria itu menyingkirkan segala penyangkalan. Perlahan Naruto menoleh, melihat rubah di hadapannya kembali. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Sakura maju selangkah, ingin mengatakan 'Ini aku, Sakura." namun raungannya tidak dapat dipahami.

Naruto pun menelan ludah, menggeram di dalam tenggorokannya. "Jika kau benar-benar Sakura..., mengangguklah..." Kedua obsidianya tidak beranjak, berharap rubah itu akan menggelengkan kepala, akan tetapi...

 ** _Sakura mengangguk..._**

Naruto syok.

Ia mengambil langkah mundur dan berbalik, langsung menghampiri Sasuke dan menarik kerah baju pria itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" serunya, menuduh Sasuke tanpa alasan yang belum sempat ia dengar. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura dan paman?!"

Sakura langsung mendekat, menggigit ujung celana Naruto dan menggeretnya. Sasuke menampis tangan pemuda itu dan melangkah mundur. Dengan akal sehat Naruto melihat wujud Sakura, tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi?

"Sakura..., apa yang terjadi padamu?!" Naruto berjongkok, melihat wujud Sakura lebih dekat. Terkejut dan tidak percaya, bercampur aduk di dalam ekspresi wajahnya saat ini. "Astaga..., ini tidak mungkin..," gumam Naruto, "Katakan padaku ini tidak nyata..."

"Ia terkena kutukan." jawab Sasuke, Naruto menoleh dengan ekspresi bingung, "Greenoch telah mengutuknya."

.

.

"Apa yang anda katakan?" Minato berdiri di hadapan Hiruzen, sebuah penjelasan baru saja ia dengar dari mulut wanita itu.

"Kita harus menangkapnya, roh itu menjelma wujudnya menjadi manusia." terang Hiruzen,

"Tapi bagaimana bisa..." Kushina angkat bicara. Sesaat wajah putranya terlintas, tentang pertanyaan terakhir Naruto mengenai bagaimana caranya agar seseorang dapat mengetahui keberadaan roh halus. Kushina menyimpannya di dalam hati dan tidak mengatakan pada Hiruzen.

"Aku pernah mengatakan padamu sebelumnya, bahwa Sakura terhubung dengan dunia roh. Kini roh itu berada di rumah Kizashi."

kabar itu mengejutkan Kushina dan juga Minato. Satu pertanyaan yang timbul, bagaimana bisa hingga Sasuke masuk ke dalam Konoha dan berada di rumah Kizashi? Minato tidak mengerti tentang hal mistis namun ia percaya akan keberadaan mereka. Banyak hal yang membebani pikirannya saat ini terutama setelah laporan yang ia terima dari Kakashi. Pedang Naruto yang tertinggal di telaga _Greenoch_ , menjadi tanda tanya. Minato dan Kushina pun saling melempar pandang.

"Roh itu, bisa membantu Konoha." ucapan Hiruzen membuat keduanya menoleh. "Kita akan memanfaatkan kekuatan yang ia miliki. Menjaga Greenoch dan juga desa kita."

"Hiruzen-sama." nada Minato tegas. "Tidak akan terjadi apapun terhadap Konoha dan juga Greenoch."

"Kau terlalu naif Minato!" Hiruzen menggeram tipis, "Desa lain sedang mengincar kita, bahaya sedang mendekat. Kita harus mempersiapkan segalanya!."

Minato terdiam, sebanyak apapun ia berfikir positif, pada kenyataannya bahwa perkataan Hiruzen memang benar adanya. Kushina menepuk pundak suaminya, melontarkan tatapan khawatir yang mendalam.

.

.

Satu-satunya pertanyaan yang muncul di benak Naruto saat ini adalah... bagaimana bisa hingga Greenoch mengutuk Sakura menjadi seekor rubah. Gadis yang ia lihat kabur di hadapan Gaara semalam, kini berubah wujud karena ucapannya sendiri.

Apa yang telah mereka lalui hingga saat ini tidak begitu mengherankan. Namun, cukup membuat Naruto bingung, dan juga membuatnya yakin bahwa Greenoch bisa membawa keajaiban, dan juga malapetaka.

"Aku akan kembali ke Greenoch." ucap Sasuke. "Sakura ikut bersamaku."

Keputusan tersebut membuat Naruto tidak yakin, "Dengar..." Naruto mengalihkan rasa terkejutnya. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan." Wajah pemuda itu serius, "Kakashi menemukan pedangku di telaga Greenoch." kabar itu cukup menimbulkan kekhawatiran baru bagi Sakura. "Kau ingat, saat kita diserang serigala di sana? saat kau membuang pedangku dan aku lupa mengambilnya kembali."

Sakura pun melangkah maju, meraungkan sesuatu pada Naruto. "Bagus! Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan dan kau menjadi seekor rubah di saat situasi genting seperti ini." omel pemuda itu, "Bagaimana jika mereka tahu kebenaran yang terjadi? Kita melanggar aturan dan hukuman segera menanti."

Sasuke mendekat, Naruto langsung mengambil langkah mundur, melempar tatapan awas pada pria itu, "A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?" ia memasang kuda-kuda, siaga jika Sasuke akan menyerangnya. Namun, tiba-tiba saja tubuh Naruto kaku, tidak dapat bergerak saat kedua bola mata Sasuke berubah warna, pria itu menguncinya. Tidak ada cara lain untuk membuat Naruto tenang. Sasuke semakin mendekat dan menyentuh tengkuk pemuda itu. Seketika Naruto memejamkan mata. Tidak terjadi apapun padanya, perlahan tubuhnya dapat bergerak kembali saat membuka mata.

"Bicaralah padanya." perintah Sasuke pada Sakura. "Dia bisa mendengarmu."

Sakura pun mengangguk, "Naruto." panggilnya, cukup membuat pemuda jabrik itu terkejut. "Mengapa kau baru mengatakan hal ini sekarang?"

Naruto melirik Sasuke sekejap, pria itu membuatnya semakin gugup. "Ku-kupikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja." ucap Naruto. "Aku baru mengingat pedangku saat kita sampai ke Konoha. Itu karena perhatian kita terfokus padanya." Naruto menunjuk Sasuke. "Tidak mungkin aku kembali ke sana saat Konoha memperketat keamanan." Naruto terdiam dan menunduk. "Mereka mencurigaiku..., sebagai sosok yang menyerang mata-mata Konoha di perbatasan Greenoch." ia mengangkat wajah dan melempar tatapan pada Sasuke. "Pria berjubah. Apa itu kau?"

Suasana menghening ketika menunggu jawaban Sasuke. "Kau adalah pria yang kulihat di pusat perdagangan sebelumnya, Kau pernah mengunjungi Konoha bukan?" Naruto menyimpan kecurigaan ini cukup lama. Sakura mengerti, karena di hari yang sama pula Sasuke menemuinya di toko roti. Saat itu hujan begitu lebat, ingatannya terampas setelah Sasuke mengembalikan tali pemberkatannya yang hilang. Sakura melirik pergelangan tangan Sasuke, tali itu mengingatkannya akan beberapa hal.

"Sebenarnya, apa tujuanmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi pada desa ini bukan urusanku." Sasuke angkat bicara, dengan jawaban yang sama, "Orang-orang itu, mereka menyerangku dan aku berhak mempertahankan diri."

"Apa kau penjaga Greenoch yang dibicarakan penduduk desa?" Naruto langsung ke intinya, cukup lama ia menahan rasa penasaran ini. Semuanya menjadi masuk akal.

"Satu hal yang kau tahu. Aku tidak berasal dari dunia yang sama dengan kalian." terang Sasuke. "Hanya itu. Dan sekarang aku harus kembali ke Greenoch. Begitupula dengannya." Sasuke melihat ke arah Sakura. Seketika kening Naruto mengerut.

"Aku akan mencari cara untuk menghilangkan kutukanku." terang Sakura. Suasana menjadi hening, Sasuke bergerak mendekati Kizashi yang masih tertidur di sofa. "Naruto, semalam nenek Hiruzen menyerang Sasuke." jelas Sakura kemudian.

Kening Naruto kembali mengerut. Ia melewatkan sesuatu. "Hiruzen? wanita tua itu menyadari keberadaanmu?" ia melihat ke arah Sasuke.

"Aa. Dia berniat menangkapku."

Naruto pun terdiam, memikirkan apa yang Hiruzen rencanakan? timbul jawaban saat ia mengaitkannya dengan situasi desa saat ini.

"Nenek Hiruzen berniat menggunakan kekuatan Sasuke untuk kepentingannya." ucapan Sakura sama persis dengan apa yang ada di dalam kepala Naruto.

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu." ucap sasuke, "Kau akan membatu kami keluar dari desa ini." pria itu menyentuh Kizashi dengan kedua jarinya, melanjutkan apa yang masih tersisa.

TOK ! TOK ! TOK

Ketukan pintu mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Naruto langsung menuju ruang tamu dimana suara itu berasal. Ia berhenti di depan pintu, mengingat perkataaan Sasuke bahwa Hiruzen sedang mengejarnya. Naruto mengendap ke tepi jendela dan mengintip ke luar. Tampak Ino dan Tenten berdiri di teras rumah, masalah baru. Perhatian Naruto teralihkan pada sekelompok pria yang melintas di tepi jalan. Apa yang membuat mereka terburu-buru?

"Katakan pada mereka, aku pergi bersama ayahku." ucap Sakura. ia berdiri di dekat Naruto. "Katakan aku menemani ayahku berbelanja ke pusat perdagangan."

Naruto pun membuka pintu. Satu-satunya sambutan yang tertuju padanya adalah terangkatnya alis Ino dan Tenten. Kedua gadis itu langsung menanyakan tentang kondisi Sakura, ikut khawatir setelah apa yang terjadi antara Sakura dan Gaara semalam. Mereka juga menanyakan keberadaan Naruto di rumah Kizashi. Dengan cepat Otak Naruto menciptakan jawaban sesusai perintah Sakura, dan juga mengikut sertakan alasan keberadaannya. Pemuda itu mengatakan bahwa Kizashi meminta bantuan padanya untuk membantu Sasuke merapikan gudang dapur, alasan yang tidak biasa tapi cukup membuat Ino dan Tenten percaya. Bahkan kedua gadis itu menawarkan bantuan namun dengan cepat Naruto menolak dan langsung menutup pintu.

"Kau hanya perlu membawa kita hingga perbatasan desa." pinta Sakura, keduanya bergegas, Naruto melintasi ruang tengah sementara Sasuke masih berurusan dengan Kizashi. Sakura mengikuti Naruto ke lantai dua, mereka masuk ke dalam kamar, pandangan Naruto langsung tertuju pada kertas-kertas sketsa yang berserakan di lantai, apa yang terjadi di sini? Kamar Sakura begitu berantakan. Mengacuhkan hal itu sejenak, keduanya mendekati jendela dan melihat kondisi luar. Suasana cukup ramai diantara aktifitas penduduk yang beragam.

"Bagaimana kita menuju perbatasan tanpa diketahui orang-orang..." gumam Sakura, memikirkan Sasuke sebagai prioritas utama. Naruto pun menoleh, masih ada ketidak percayaan saat melihat wujud gadis itu.

Sakura pun menoleh, "Ada apa?"

"Kau benar-benar terlihat aneh." jawab Naruto.

Sakura menoleh dan kembali mengamati situasi di luar. "Ada yang lebih penting saat ini. Bantu aku keluar dari desa sehingga aku dapat membereskan kutukan ini secepatnya."

Naruto tidak mengatakan apapun dan hanya memandang Sakura dalam diam.

"Maafkan aku..." ucap Sakura kemudian. "Aku melibatkanmu sejauh ini." ia menoleh, memandang Naruto dalam penyesalan. "Aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu sejak kecil."

Naruto bungkam, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dengan kaku. Apapun yang terjadi..., bagaimanapun juga Sakura tetaplah Sakura. Sahabat terdekatnya. Naruto pun menghela nafas, "Tunggulah di sini, aku akan akan segera kembali." Ia menjauh dari jendela.

"Kami akan ikut bersamamu, itu lebih menghemat waktu. Tidak ada yang tahu jika nenek Hiruzen akan kembali menyerang."

"Terlalu beresiko." tolak Naruto, "Keberadaan Sasuke sangat mencolok, para wanita mungkin akan meneriakkan namanya sepanjang jalan." Naruto berjalan menuju pintu. "Pasti ada cara yang lebih baik."

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu, elf sedang terluka. Kedua sayapnya hangus terbakar oleh serangan nenek Hiruzen."

Naruto langsung menoleh dan menyerngitkan dahi, "Dia benar-benar nenek sihir."

.

.

Naruto mendapatkan sebuah cara, ia bergegas mencari apa yang dibutuhkan untuk membawa Sasuke dan Sakura menuju perbatasan desa diam-diam. Pemuda itu mengendap-ngendap di balik kandang domba, berlokasi tidak jauh dari rumah Kizashi. Naruto mengintip kegiatan sekelompok penduduk yang tengah menggiling bahan dasar mie menggunakan tenaga kerbau. Tempat dimana bahan makanan favorit Naruto dibuat, mie ramen.

Sambil memperhatikan situasi sekitar, Naruto mengambil kesempatan yang ada ketika orang-orang disekitar tempat itu sibuk melakukan pekerjaan mereka. Pemuda itu mundur, mengendap-ngendap..., menghampiri gerobak berukuran sedang yang mengangkut tumpukan jerami gandum, Naruto membawa gerobak itu, berniat mengembalikannya tengah malam nanti.

Tiba di sepanjang jalan menuju rumah Kizashi, Naruto melihat Sekelompok pria dari persimpangan jalan yang berbeda, jumlah mereka banyak, lebih dari tujuh orang berjalan dengan langkah terburu dan membawa dua ekor anjing pelacak. Seketika Naruto berhenti dan bersembunyi di balik gerobak. Tidak tahu pasti apa yang terjadi dan Naruto merasakan firasat buruk saat melihat Yamato. Mereka masuk ke dalam pekarangan depan rumah Kizashi. Gawat..., sebaiknya bertindak cepat. Naruto langsung berlari menuju halaman samping, meninggalkan gerobak di pingggir jalan dan mengendap masuk melalui pintu yang tidak terkunci sebelumnya.

TOK TOK TOK!

Selang beberapa detik kemudian ketukan pintu terdengar, mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke dan Sakura yang masih menunggu di ruang tengah. Di saat bersamaan Naruto muncul, membawa berita yang tidak begitu baik.

"Jangan buka pintunya." Naruto menghentikan langkah Sasuke, "Kita harus bergegas, sepertinya orang-orang utusan ayahku datang. Kurasa Hiruzen memerintahkan mereka untuk mencarimu."

Sekejap Kecemasan menyelimuti Sakura, "Apa nenek Hiruzen datang bersama mereka?"

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Ketukan pintu terdengar untuk kesekian kalinya. Bahkan gedoran tidak juga mendapat tanggapan. Namun, kedua anjing pelacak mereka tidak berhenti mengaung, merasakan sesuatu di dalam rumah Kizashi, aura Sasuke begitu sesitif terhadap indra mereka. Yamato dan lainnya lalu berpencar ke sudut rumah. Sementara itu, Sakura dan lainnya bersiap-siap. Naruto mengenakan mantel dan topi jerami milik Kizashi, begitu pula dengan Sasuke yang mengenakan kain sebagai jubahnya, mereka meletakkan elf di dalam toples mini dan memasukkan ke dalam tas karung goni, Sasuke menyelempangkan tas itu pada bahu kirinya. Mereka pun bergegas, Sakura menghampiri Kizashi, meletakkan secarik kertas di atas meja dekat sofa. Tulisan Naruto yang buruk menjelaskan pesan terakhir Sakura, salam perpisahan tertuju saat gadis itu mencium kening ayahnya.

"Aku akan segera kembali ayah." ucap gadis itu. Sasuke dan Naruto memandang perpisahan mereka tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Kemudian ketiganya menuju dapur. Naruto mengintip dari jendela, Yamato dan dua orang lainnya melintasi halaman belakang dan spontan Naruto menundukkan badan. Suara anjing yang terus melolong itu sangat menganggu, tidak mudah untuk kabur dengan mudah.

"Mereka masih di luar." bisik Naruto. "Begitu ada kesempatan, kita langsung keluar.

"Sepertinya tidak ada orang di rumah ini." Kata Yamato, ia berseta pria lainnya berjalan menuju halaman depan, begitu pula dengan penjaga lain dari sisi berbeda.

Saat itulah Naruto mengambil kesempatan, mereka keluar dari pintu belakang dengan langkah cepat, berhenti di ujung dinding dan melihat ke pekarangan samping. Kosong, spontan Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Sakura, mereka berlari keluar halaman dan seketika kedua anjing pelacak menggongong, menarik-narik tali kendali untuk menuju samping rumah. Kakashi dan lainnya langsung bergegas namun mereka tidak mendapatkan apapun, di saat bersamaan kereta kuda berhenti di depan rumah Kizashi, Hiruzen turun bersama Kushina.

Gerobak di tepi jalan menunggu. Sasuke dan Sakura langsung naik ke dalam dan bersembunyi di antara ikatan jerami. Naruto menggeret gerobak itu. Mereka berhasil lolos sementara kelompok Yamato mulai mendobrak paksa pintu rumah Kizashi. Suara kegaduhan membuat pemilik rumah terbangun. Kizashi memandang langit-langit kamar,

 ** _'kenapa aku tertidur di sini?'_**

BRAAAK..!

Gebrakan pintu membuatnya tersentak, Kizashi bangkit dan langsung berlari menuju pintu depan. Ia terkejut ketika melihat sekelompok orang menyambutnya di balik pintu. Sementara itu Kushina mengikuti Hiruzen menuju halaman samping rumah, wanita tua itu mendongak ke arah jendela loteng di atas kamar Sakura.

"Ada apa ini?" Kizashi kebingungan.

"Kizashi-san, atas perintah Minato-sama, Kami mencari seorang pemuda yang tinggal di rumah anda." terang Yamato.

Seketika Kizashi mengerutkan alisnya, "Pemuda? kalian semua tahu aku hanya tinggal bersama putriku." tampaknya ia tidak mengingat apapun, Hiruzen pun muncul dan Kizashi semakin bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Kami mendengar kabar bahwa pemuda itu adalah saudara anda." terang Yamato.

"Apa maksud kalian? hanya aku dan Sakura yang tinggal di rumah ini..."

"Ingatannya terhapus." Hiruzen langsung menyadarinya, "Dimana anakmu?"

"Sakura ada di dalam kamar." mengingat bahwa putrinya itu menangis semalaman.

"Periksa kamarnya." perintah Hiruzen. Dilihat dari raut wajah Kushina tampaknya ia tidak setuju dengan cara ini.

"Maaf Kizashi-san, kami harus menggeledah rumah anda." ucap Yamato, mereka langsung masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa persetujuan Kizashi. Mencarinya ke segala sudut hingga Hiruzen membuka kamar Sakura, tidak ditemukan apapun di sana, kecuali keadaan kamar yang berantakan oleh kumpulan kertas sketsa yang tersebar ke lantai. tangga loteng yang menjulur ke bawah menarik perhatian Hiruzen. Kizashi ikut masuk dan memungut sketsa yang berserakan. Pria itu mengedarkan pandangan sambil bertanya dalam hati kemana perginya Sakura?

.

.

Di Sepanjang jalan desa, tidak satu pun yang menyadari bahwa seorang pria yang tengah menarik gerobak itu adalah Naruto, rambut kuningnya tertutup topi, menelusuri para penduduk yang berlalu lalang sementara Sasuke dan Sakura bersembunyi di antara ikatan jerami. Selang beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto melihat beberapa pria berkeliaran dari berbagai sisi desa, salah satu diantara mereka bertanya pada penduduk sekitar mengenai ciri-ciri Sasuke. Informasi menyebar, mereka bergerak lebih cepat dari yang Naruto bayangkan. Pencarian sudah dimulai. Naruto menundukkan kepala sambil melewati para utusan itu, ia membelokkan gerobaknya di persimpangan jalan, mengambil arah menuju pinggiran desa. Namun, beberapa jarak di depan, dua orang pria menahanya, menayakan apa isi di dalam gerobak tersebut. Situasi itu membuat Naruto gugup, dan juga membuat Sakura cemas. Bagaimana jika mereka tertangkap basah? Saat dua pria itu semakin mendekat, serontak Naruto menyerang dengan sekali tinju di perut, seketika kedua pria itu tumbang.

"Keluar, kita harus bergegas!" seru Naruto,

Sasuke dan Sakura turun dari gerobak, rencana melarikan diri tanpa diketahui siapapun gagal, mereka berlari secepat mungkin. Salah satu diantara pria yang dilumpuhkan langsung membunyikan peluit bambu, sialnya suara peluit itu begitu nyaring untuk menyampaikan pesan ke penjaga lainnya. Selang beberapa detik sautan peluit terdengar di penjuru Konoha, mengalihkan perhatian para penduduk yang sedang beraktifitas, peluit itu jarang terdengar, kesalahan fatal ketika kemanan desa begitu ketat.

Kereta Hiruzen melaju meninggalkan rumah Kizashi. Yamato langsung mengerahkan kelompoknya, beberapa penjaga menghampiri lokasi dimana peluit pertama terdengar. Dua korban sebelumnya mengatakan bahwa mereka mendengar suara Naruto, pemuda itu kabur bersama seorang pria dan seekor rubah. Kecurigaan tertuju pada sosok yang Hiruzen cari. Sasuke.

Informasi kian menyebar. Suasana menegang saat dikerahkan lebih banyak orang untuk mencari pemuda dengan ciri-ciri yang telah disebutkan. Belum pasti siapa pemuda itu, namun Naruto begitu terkenal di Konoha sehingga suaranya saja dapat dikenali dengan mudah. Pada akhirnya situasi ini melibatkan Morino, dia ahli dalam pelacakan. Posisi Naruto dan Sasuke semakin terpojok, mereka bersembunyi di dalam kandang kuda. Anjing pelacak menyebar ke segala penjuru. Kakashi melaporkan situasi ini pada Minato, kabar tersebut membuat kepala desa sekaligus ayah Naruto langsung meninggalkan ruangan. Kushina yang berada di dalam kereta Hiruzen merasakan firasat yang buruk, entah mengala ia terus memikirkan putranya.

.

.

Dari sela-sela dinding kayu, Naruto terus melihat kondisi luar. Keberadaan Sasuke membuat Kuda-kuda di dalam kandang gelisah. Merasakan aura yang berbeda di sekitar mereka. Sasuke lalu mendekati satu diantara kuda-kuda itu, aura yang ia pancarkan sekejap mengendalikan situasi. Kuda di hadapannya terdiam saat melihat kedua onyx kelamnya. Tiba-tiba pintu kandang terbuka, seorang pria masuk dan tekejut saat melihat sosok Sasuke.

"Siapa kau?!" seruannya terdengar hingga keluar, sial! Beberapa penjaga mendengar itu dan langsung berlari menuju kandang.

BRAAAAK...!

Suara kuda mengiringi kemunculannya dari pintu kandang, menerjang ke depan dibawah kendali Sasuke, serontak dua penjaga menghindar dan terjatuh ke belakang.

"Kudaku!" seru pemiliknya, belum sempat ia berkedip, susulan kedua langsung menerjang, Naruto menunggang kuda di belakang, ia merundukkan tubuhnya dan menyaut panah dan busur milik salah satu penjaga yang hendak berdiri. Kedua penjaga itu mengejar namun langkah kaki mereka tidak dapat menandingi kecepatan kuda.

Peluit waspada kembali berbunyi, merambat bagaikan pusaran angin. Sasuke terus melaju, merubah arah tujuan dan Naruto yang mengejarnya di belakang menyerngitkan dahi. Kepala Sakura menjulur dari kantung pelana kuda, melihat situasi sambil memegang toples elf saat Sasuke membawa kuda dengan cepat, mereka menelusuri kawasan penduduk, orang-orang yang beraktifitas di sepanjang jalan langsung menyingkir.

"Sasuke, arah pertanian ke barat!" seru Sakura, mereka muncul di tepi sungai, tampak pasukan berkuda menyebu dari arah berlawanan, keduanya menuju persimpangan jalan. Rahang Naruto menegang, sial! Sasuke mengambil arah yang salah! pria itu mengulurkan tangan ke depan, dengan kekuatannya Sasuke menggerakkan gelondongan kayu yang ditumpuk di pinggiran sungai, kayu-kayu itu menggelinding dan menutup jalan para penjaga berkuda. Sasuke menarik tali kendali ke kiri dan melewati jembatan utama Konoha, Naruto langsung mengambil arah ke kanan saat beberapa penjaga itu berhasil melompati gelondongan kayu.

Memasuki kawasan pusat perdagangan, Sasuke dengan cermat mengendari kudanya, mempertahankan kecepatan sementara mencari celah jalan yang tepat saat orang-orang menyingkir untuk menyelamat diri. Aksi Kejar-kejaran itu membuat kegaduhan. Naruto menelusuri kawasan padat penduduk, mencari jalan pintas.

 **TENG! TENG! TENG!**

Lonceng tanda bahaya menggema di penjuru Konoha. Penangkapan Sasuke dan juga Naruto menjadi prioritas pertama. Satu anak panah melesat ke arah Sasuke, spontan Sakura menunduk, menghindari anak panah yang meleset itu. Suasana pasar gaduh, sayur-mayur dan barang dagangan berserakan, pada akhirnya satu diantara panah yang meleset mengenai sasaran, Sasuke mengerang keras, panah itu menghujam punggungnya, tepat di bagian bekas cabutan sayapnya.

"Sasuke!" seru Sakura. Dalam rintihan Sasuke terus melajukan kudanya.

Hingga selang beberapa detik kemudian Naruto muncul di tengah pasar dari arah berbeda. Mengejar Sasuke sementara para penjaga mulai bermunculan dengan jumlah semakin banyak. Melihat kondisinya Naruto pun mengangkat busur dan memanah kaki kuda salah satu penjaga, kuda itu langsung merontak, menjatuhkan pengendara ke lapak pedagang dan menabrak kawanan di belakang. Kuda-kuda itu membentur tumpukan tinggi gentong anggur, menumpahkan isinya ke segala arah bagai tsunami lokal.

Semua berantakan.

Orang-orang berlari menyelamatkan diri, Naruto langsung menarik kemudi ke kanan, ia menelusuri blok yang berbeda dan mengejar kecepatan Sasuke. Sosok mereka sejajar, terlihat di antara bangunan lapak yang berjejer. Hingga kemudian keduanya keluar dari keramaian pasar, kembali menelusuri jalan desa yang luas. Namun, sesuatu membuat pandangan Naruto menyipit, jauh di depan sana, dari arah berlawanan Morino dan pasukannya memblokade jalan. Bukan hanya itu, perhatian Naruto tertuju pada Minato yang berada di barisan terdepan. Rahang Naruto menegang dengan gigi mengatup rapat. Di saat bersamaan kereta Hiruzen tiba. Kedua onyx Sasuke menatap tajam ke depan, si tua itu lagi..., ia turun dari keretanya bersama Khusina.

Sasuke tidak mengurangi kecepatan, ia terus melaju, tersisa beberapa meter menuju gerbang utama, Namun, pintu besi setinggi sepuluh meter itu bergerak turun. Seketika kedua bola Mata Sasuke berubah merah. Siap menghadapi pengganggu di hadapannya. Dari kejauhan ia mengulurkan satu tangan ke depan, mengeluarkan banyak energi untuk menahan gerbang tersebut agar tidak menutup. Sakura ikut menegang, Sasuke tidak akan bertahan, tanda hitam di lehernya muncul, perlahan mulai menyebar.

Hiruzen mengetukkan tongkatnya ke tanah, mencoba menggunakan matra namun seketika darah keluar dari mulutnya saat ia terbatuk. Kondisi tubuhnya tidak berpihak,

"Kushina..." ia memanggil wanita itu. Kushina lalu mengambil tindakan, ia maju ke depan, mengangkat tangannya ke depan dan membetuk segitiga dengan jemarinya. Kushina membacakan sebuah matra, seketika muncul dinding berwarna merah transparan, barrier itu siap menahan segala sesuatu yang menerjang di depan. Akan tetapi, ancaman itu tidak mengurungkan niat Sasuke untuk menembusnya. Sakura khawatir, ia memperingatkan Sasuke untuk berbalik arah, dengup jantungnya berdetak kencang saat mereka kian mendekat. Tangan Sasuke mulai gemetaran, hampir mecapai batas saat ia terus menahan gerbang dari kejauhan. Orang-orang yang berjaga di batas gerbang tampak kebingungan. Di saat bersamaan seorang pengembala membawa masuk puluhan ekor kerbau dari padang savana. Sementara itu, Kushina tetap kukuh mempertahankan benteng mantra hingga sesuatu melebarkan kedua matanya dalam sekejap. Perhatiannya tertuju pada sosok di belakang Sasuke, putranya, Uzumaki Naruto, mengangkat busur dari kejauhan. Pemuda itu menghentakkan kaki, kudanya semakin melaju lebih cepat.

"Sasuke! Sakura! lompat!"

Naruto membelokkan busurnya dan melepas anak panah, menghujam dinding Kushina dengan mudah dan mendarat tepat di kuda Minato, seketika kuda itu merontak, mengalihkan perhatian sebagian besar orang-orang yang memblokade jalan, terutama Morino yang berada di sebelah Minato yang tengah berusaha mengendalikan amukan kudanya.

Untuk beberapa detik waktu yang tersisa, dalam posisi kuda yang sejajar Sasuke dan Sakura secara bersamaan melompat ke atas kuda Naruto. Sakura terpeleset, ia hampir saja terjatuh namun dengan sigap Sasuke menangkap kakinya, tubuhnya tertarik ke atas dan jatuh di dalam rengkuhan pria itu. Kushina menatap Obsidian Naruto, beberapa langkah di depan putranya semakin mendekat,

"Maafkan aku, bu..."

Seketika mata Kushina melebar..., Naruto menghentakkan kaki dan kuda itu melompat tinggi, menabrak dinding mantra di depannya, membuat lubang besar sehingga Sasuke yang duduk tepat di belakang tubuh Naruto melewati dinding itu dengan mudah walau tangan kirinya tergores percikan api. Tampaknya, mantra yang Kushina ciptakan tidak berpengaruh bagi manusia. Di saat bersamaan datang angin besar, bertiup sangat kencang menutup perhatian semua orang. Kuda Naruto mendaratkan kakinya ke tanah bersamaan dengan para penjaga yang menyingkir. Naruto mengambil dua anak panah terakhir, membidik sekaligus anak panah itu ke arah pasukan kerbau yang tengah memasuki pintu gerbang. Para penjaga berteriak pada pengembala untuk mempercepat langkah ternaknya saat pintu gerbang diluar kendali Sasuke.

Panah Naruto terlepas, mengenai dua ekor kerbau di tengah-tengah. Seketika Kerbau-kerbau itu kacau, berlari ke depan dan mengacak blokade. Naruto langsung melompat dari kuda, tubuhnya berguling-guling di atas tanah.

"Kushina!" seru Hiruzen, mendapati Sasuke melaju mendekati pintu gerbang bersama seekor rubah dalam rengkuhannya. Sasuke melepas tali kendali, satu tangannya yang lain merentang ke depan dan menyapu para penjaga yang tengah berusaha memutar rantai pintu gerbang. Orang-orang itu terpental, ada pula yang terjatuh dari dinding benteng.

Sasuke berhasil lolos,

melewati teralis besi sejengkal di atas kepalanya. Kuda yang ia tumpangi melaju cepat meninggalkan Konoha. Sakura pun menengok ke belakang, melihat di balik gerbang itu, Naruto tertangkap oleh para penjaga.

.

* * *

 **bersambung :)**


	12. Chapter 12

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Icha-Icha Fairy**

 **Part 12**

 _enjoy_

* * *

.

Naruto dikawal dua penjaga memasuki wilayah tahanan Konoha. Langkah kaki mereka menggema saat melewati lorong panjang yang remang akan cahaya. Kedua tangan Naruto terikat oleh rantai. Menyandang status kriminal karena tindakan yang ia lakukan hari ini, membatu kaburnya seorang buronan yang diprioritaskan Hiruzen untuk kepentingan desa. Banyak kekacauan yang telah ditimbulkan ketika Sasuke dan juga Naruto berusaha menghindari para penjaga keamanan. Dampak yang disebabkan berimbas pada beberapa penduduk yang dirugikan maupun para pedagang yang tertimpa kerusakan di pasar. Minato sendiri tidak dapat berbuat banyak, peraturan dibuat untuk ditaati dan memasukkan putranya ke dalam penjara adalah keputusan yang harus diambil.

Pintu teralis tertutup begitu Naruto masuk ke dalam sel tahanan. Penjaga membuka rantai yang mengikat kedua tangan pemuda itu sebelum beranjak pergi. Suara mereka sedikit menggema seiring langkah kaki ketika meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Apa yang dia pikirkan? membatu penyusup bebas begitu saja."

"Jika saja dia bukan anak kepala desa..."

"Hal aneh terjadi saat pintu gerbang tidak dapat ditutup. Mereka terpental sejauh lima meter."

"Ya, seakan kekuatan mistis yang melakukannya."

Suara mereka terdengar oleh Naruto. Keheningan menyelimutinya ketika dua penjaga itu kian menjauh. Naruto mendekati dinding lalu duduk bersandar. Ia termenung, memikirkan perbuatannya dan juga Sakura...,

 _'Semoga gadis itu baik-baik saja bersama Sasuke.'_

Sementara itu, kabar tertangkapnnya putra kepala desa dengan cepat menyebar ke penjuru Konoha. Orang-orang membicarakan Naruto. Hal itu terdengar dari mulut ke mulut hingga sampai ke telinga seorang gadis bersurai panjang. Langkah Hinata berhenti di tengah koridor rumahnya, wajahnya terkejut ketika mendengar obrolan para pelayan saat menelusuri teras.

.

.

Puluhan belalang muncul dari balik rerumputan ketika seekor kuda berlari kencang menelusuri padang savana di lembah pegunungan batu. Sakura mendongak, melihat koloni itu terbang di atas kepala mereka. Satu jam berlalu setelah Sasuke dan Sakura lolos dari Konoha. Kuda itu mengurangi kecepatan ketika Sasuke menarik salah satu tali kemudi. Kuda pun berhenti. Panah yang masih tertancap di balik punggung pria itu mengeluarkan banyak darah, melumuri jubahnya. Sasuke kesakitan, tubuhnya kian melemas saat turun dari punggung kuda. Ia meringkuk di atas tanah, kedua kakinya bersujud dengan kepala menunduk ke bawah. Tangan Sasuke bergerak, meraih panah yang menjadi sumber sakitnya.

"Argggh!"

Ia mengerang kesakitan. Sakura yang berdiri di sebelahnya ikut menyaksikan panah itu dicabut. Tanda hitam di leher Sasuke perlahan menyusut. Sakura mendekat, menyurukkan kepala pada paha Sasuke dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja." suara Sasuke terengah-engah. "Kita harus sampai di geenoch sebelum malam."

.

.

Di Hamparan gurun yang luas, dua langkah ekor kuda menerjang deru angin yang menyapu butiran pasir ke udara. Meninggalkan jejak kaki menuju tempat tujuan Gaara dan Kankuro. Jauh dari desa Konohagakure, perjalanan ditempuh satu hari penuh hingga mereka tiba di wilayah sahara.

Sunagakure.

Di bawah awan biru, Kuda berhenti tepat di depan gerbang utama sebuah desa. Dinding raksasa mengisolasi kawasan yang cukup luas itu, menjadikannya desa terbesar kedua setelah Konoha. Seorang pria menunggu di gardu penjaga terdepan. Ia mendekat, menghampiri dua orang pengendara kuda dalam balutan jubah putih. Gaara membuka penutup kepala, menampakkan wajahnya untuk dikenali.

"Kau Sabaku Gaara?" tatto di kening Gaara menjadi identitasnya yang mudah, pemuda itu pun mengangguk seraya menoleh ke samping. Kankuro lalu ikut membuka penutup kepala jubahnya.

"Kuharap kau tidak melupakan wajahku, Baki." ia menatap pria dengan dua tato vertikal di pipi kanannya itu, penutup mata menyembunyikan mata kiri Baki seperti bajak laut, ia juga menggunakan sorban kain di kepala, merupakan ciri khas penampilan orang Suna.

"Tidak sulit mengingat penduduk sendiri." kata Baki.

Kankuro tersenyum tipis, "Jika tidak, sedikit kemungkinan untuk mengirim pesan pada kami."

Baki terdiam, mengabaikan sindiran Kankuro sebagai awal untuk saling menyapa setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu. "Kami menerima pesan kalian kemarin malam. Kepala desa sudah menunggu kedatangan kalian."

"Sepertinya kami akan disambut dengan baik." sahut Kankuro.

"Selamat datang." Baki mempersilahkan kedua tamu memasuki gerbang Sunagakure.

Kenangan masa lalu menyambut Gaara dan Kankuro, mereka berjalan menelusuri desa setelah meninggalkan kuda di gardu utama. Baki menuntun mereka di depan, memperlakukan keduanya layaknya tamu undangan di rumah sendiri. Banyak hal telah berubah sejak Gaara dan Kankuro meninggalkan desa itu dua belas tahun silam. Komunitas di sana berkembang cukup pesat. Tata desa tidak banyak berubah ketika melihat seluruh bangunan terbuat dari batu untuk menyesuaikan iklim di wilayah tersebut. Tidak banyak dijumpai tumbuhan pada daerah yang hampir seluruhnya diselimuti oleh pasir itu, kecuali pohon palem ataupun kaktus yang dapat bertahan pada suhu hangat hingga ekstrim. Kegiatan bercocok tanam dilakukan di daerah-daerah tertentu yang dekat dengan sumber mata air.

Layaknya desa Konoha, berbagai macam aktifitas penduduk Suna tampak di sepanjang jalan. Namun, bertani bukanlah kegiatan utama mereka. Kegiatan berdagang ataupun membuat bahan baku bangunan lebih mendominasi sebagai mata pencahaian utama. Profil kehidupan yang beragam ditampilkan menjadi satu di antara kesibukan orang-orang di sekitar. Suasana desa memanggil Gaara untuk menyapa masa kecilnya, udara di sana mendatangkan kenangan yang cukup melekat di dalam ingatan.

"Kami pulang." gumam Gaara dengan senyum tipis di ujung bibirnya.

"Tidak terasa waktu berlalu sejauh ini." ucap Kankuro, "Bukankah suasana cukup berbeda saat kita meninggalkan rumah?"

Gaara mengedarkan pandangan sambil terus berjalan. Menangkap pemandangan yang tak mengherankan dari kehidupan yang berlangsung di sana. Perhatiannya tertuju pada seorang pria di antara lalu lalang penduduk. Seorang pria setengah baya dengan pakaian lusuh terbaring di dekat tumpukan karung sampah. Tubuhnya yang kurus menunjukkan kapan terakhir kali ia melahap sesuatu. Tidak hanya itu, tampak seorang bocah laki-laki tengah berdiri di samping kedai makanan dengan tangan yang mengadah. Seperti yang baru saja Kankuro katakan, pemandangan Suna memang cukup berbeda.

BRAK!

"Pencuri!"

Teriakan seseorang mengalihkan pandangan Gaara dan Kankuro, begitu pula dengan orang-orang di sekitar. Perhatian mereka tertuju pada sumber suara, pemilik lapak dagang meneriakkan seorang pria yang berlari menembus lalu lalang penduduk untuk menyelamatkan diri. Spontan Gaara bertindak, ia menjegal kaki pemuda itu, di saat bersamaan sebuah sangkur terbang mengarah padanya, dengan cepat Gaara menghindar saat pemuda itu bangkit dan hendak melarikan diri. Kankuro tidak tinggal diam, ia langsung mendaratkan tendangannya tepat di perut pemuda itu. Tersungkur di tempat, pencuri itu tidak berkutik di antara orang-orang yang mulai berkerumun.

"Dasar bajingan!"

Pak tua pemilik lapak menghampiri sambil membawa pemukul kayu, ia mengambil ancang-ancang, hendak memukul si pencuri namun dengan sigap Gaara menahan tangannya.

"Siapa kau? biarkan aku menghajarnya sampai mati!" amarahnya meledak-ledak dengan urat yang muncul di sekitar keningnya. Di saat bersamaan beberapa penduduk menyadari Gaara. Mereka berbisik-bisik, Kedatangan kedua putra mantan pemimpin desa Sunagakure itu cukup membuat segelintir penduduk terkejut.

"Jangan main hakim sendiri. Bukankah desa ini memiliki aturan?" tegur Gaara.

"Aku tidak perduli jika kau yang telah menghentikannya. Jangan ikut campur, pemuda itu harus kuberi pelajaran."

Gaara menoleh, melihat pencuri itu meringkuk kesakitan, pemuda itu membawa sekantung benda yang menjadi sumber masalahnya.

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur mendapat pekerjaan di tempatku!" pak tua itu melanjutkan amarahnya,

"Kau..," suara pemuda itu terdengar. "Kau bahkan tidak memberiku upah!"

"Pedebah! kembalikan beras yang kau curi!"

"Hoi, hentikan." Baki menjeda amarah pemilik lapak. Dua pria lain datang menghampiri kerumunan, mereka yang bertugas menjaga keamanan hari itu.

"Minggir." salah satu di antaranya garang, meminta Kankuro untuk menyingkir. Mereka menarik tangan sang pencuri ke belakang hingga kantung berisi beras yang ia bawa jatuh ke tanah dan berserakan. Gaara menyerngitkan dahi sambil memperhatikan dalam diam.

"Lepaskan. Aku tidak bersalah..." pemuda itu memohon saat tubuhnya ditarik paksa, "Aku harus memberi makan adikku..." ia dibawa pergi menembus kerumunan. Suasana kembali konduktif, satu-persatu orang meninggalkan tempat kejadian. Begitu pula dengan pak tua memilik lapak. Ia menggerutu saat melewati Gaara dan juga Kankuro.

"Kenapa hidup begitu sulit, setiap hari merugi..."

"Ayo, kepala desa sudah menunggu kalian." ajak Baki, ia melangkah terlebih dahulu, mengabaikan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Kankuro dan Gaara saling melempar pandang lalu melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

.

.

"Sampai kapan kita harus menunggu?"

Pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut seorang pria. Di dalam sebuah ruangan yang minim akan cahaya, sekelompok orang berkumpul. Mereka duduk melingkari meja oval yang cukup besar, gelas-gelas di hadapan mereka terisi oleh arak. Tembok batu mengisolasi tempat itu, cahaya luar menerobos masuk melalui cela-cela jendela yang hampir semuanya tertutup, kecuali jendela besar yang berada di belakang seorang pria bertubuh kekar. Ia menempatkan dirinya di bagian ujung meja pertemuan. Tampaknya, sekelompok pria tersebut sedang membicarakan hal penting.

"Aku merasa Konoha sudah mencurigai gerak-gerik kita." sahut pria lainnya.

"Tuan-tuan..." suara pria bertubuh kekar mengambil alih perdebatan yang kian menegang. "Jika ingin menangkap seekor ikan, pastikan kalian mempertajam tombaknya." nadanya tegas, mencerminkan tekad kuat sama seperti pahatan raut wajahnya sebagai kepala desa Sunagakure.

"Akan tetapi..." suara sumbang terpotong ketika terdengar suara dari arah pintu. Semua orang menoleh, Baki menampakkan dirinya bersama dua orang pemuda di belakang.

Kepala desa serontak berdiri, "Selamat datang Kankuro... Gaara..." menyambut kedua tamunya dengan suara lantang. Kedua pemuda itu mengambil tempat duduk yang tersedia, ikut bergabung di antara sekeliling pria di dalam keheningan. Dihadiahi tatapan yang begitu mengasingkan, dingin dan tidak bersahabat. Siapa orang-orang ini? Gaara membatin satu persatu hingga maniknya tertuju pada satu-satunya pria yang ia kenal.

"Salam kami Raikage-sama." Kankuro berucap. Sementara Baki keluar dan menutup pintu kembali.

"Kurasa perjalanan kalian sangat melelahkan..., Bahkan Gaara tidak tersenyum setelah kembali ke rumah." lelucon itu memusatkan perhatian Gaara. "Kau sudah beranjak dewasa Gaara, wajahmu tampak mirip dengan ayahmu."

Gaara membuka mulutnya, "Kukira anda sudah melupakan wajah ayahku." celetuknya membuat Kankuro menoleh padanya. "Raikage-sama..." Gaara memiringkan kepala dan tersenyum tipis.

Raikage, itu sebutannya. Pria kekar itu duduk lalu menghela nafas sambil memejamkan mata. "Kurasa kabar kalian berdua cukup baik." ia memandang ke arah dua tamunya. "Seperti yang kalian lihat, bagaimana keadaan Suna saat ini. Setidaknya penduduk Konoha mendapatkan kehidupan yang sangat layak." sindiran itu menjadi awal pembicaraan mereka dan juga mengingatkan Gaara akan kejadian yang ia temui di sepanjang pemukiman penduduk.

"Jadi..., aku tidak akan berbasa-basi lagi, apa tujuan kalian mengajak kami berunding?" tanya Raikage.

"Setelah kalian mendapatkan apa yang ingin kalian dengar, apa kami bisa kembali ke Konoha dengan selamat?" tanya Kankuro. "Dengan lidah yang masih utuh tentunya."

Raikage tersenyum sumbar, "Kalian tidak akan datang ke tempat ini dengan hati yang ragu bukan?"

"Baiklah, kami butuh pertanyaan untuk memulai jawabannya." ucap Kankuro.

"Biar kupastikan sebelumnya." Raikage berdiri, beranjak dari kursinya sambil menyampirkan jubahnya. "Apa Konoha tahu jika kalian mengkhianati mereka?"

"Kami tidak akan sampai ke tempat ini jika itu terjadi." jawab Kankuro.

Raikage menggeleng, "Bukan itu maksudku. Bagaimana jika kalian bersandiwara. Siapa yang bisa menjaminnya?" ia menghadap jendela tepat di belakangnya. "Bahkan kau mengingatkan kami untuk tidak memotong lidah kalian saat kembali ke Konoha."

"Kalian tidak menerima kami dengan keraguan bukan?" Kankuro membalik pertanyaan Raikage. "Jika kau khawatir akan hal itu, seharusnya kami ditahan saat tiba di gerbang masuk. Bahkan Baki menunggu kedatangan kami."

"Untuk apa kalian kembali ke Konoha jika memutuskan bergabung bersama kami?" tanya seseorang lainnya.

"Baiklah, kurasa kalian harus tahu bagaimana kami bisa sampai ke sini. Konoha sedang mencurigai sesuatu. Kami ke sini karena sebuah penawaran."

"Jadi kalian ke sini untuk memata-matai kami?!"

Kankuro mengangkat tangannya, "Itu yang akan kami sampaikan, saat kami kembali ke sana, apa yang ingin Konoha ketahui akan sesuai dengan apa yang kalian harapkan."

Raikage tersenyum tipis, "Jika memang begitu, apa alasanmu tidak berpihak pada Konoha? desa tempat kalian dibesarkan." ucapan Raikagr membuat Gaara mengepalkan tangan di bawah meja.

"Konoha tidak memperlakukan kami para pendatang dengan adil. Ruang lingkup kami dibatasi. Dan juga..., Kami tidak begitu suka dengan Minato." jawab Kankuro,

Suasana menjadi hening, Raikage pun berbalik, memandang kedua putra kepala desa pendahulunya. "Baiklah, langsung saja ke intinya." ucapnya kemudian. "Kita semua tahu... Konoha..., sebuah desa yang besar dan juga subur..." Jedanya memusatkan semua perhatian padanya. "Akan tetapi, dibalik itu semua mereka menyimpan rahasia besar." Raikage melihat ke arah Gaara. "Bukankah begitu?"

Seperti perkiraan, tubuh Kankuro bergerak condong ke depan, mengangkat kedua tangannya bertopang pada meja. Memikirkan keputusan dengan singkat saat ia mengatakan, "Kau benar, Raikage-sama."

Seketika ketegangan di dalam ruangan itu meningkat, tumpang silir suara memecah kehingan. Gaara menoleh, melihat Kankuro yang duduk di sampingnya. Memikirkan apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh sang kakak.

"Seperti dugaan kita tuan-tuan..." suara Raigake meredakan suasana. "Kami mengirim lima utusan mata-mata ke Konoha. Sampai saat ini, mereka tidak kembali. Apa kalian tahu tentang kabar itu?"

Gaara maupun Kankuro paham akan siapa yang dimaksud, kabar ditahannya lima penyusup itu sudah sampai ke telinga mereka. Dan juga, mengingatkan Gaara saat dimana lima penyusup tersebut mengganggu Yugao, kekasihnya.

"Mereka tertangkap dan dipenjara di tahanan bawah tanah." jawab Kankuro, serontak ruangan kembali bising. "Itu sebabnya kami datang ke sini."

"Sudah kuduga, kita tertangkap basah Raikage-sama!" seseorang berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Bagaimana jika rencana kita terbongkar?"

"Aku tidak perduli lagi." jawaban Raikage menyerngitkan beberapa dahi di ruangan itu.

"Apa maksudmu? kau tidak perduli apa dampaknya bagi desa Amegakure? sebagian besar bahan makanan didatangkan dari petani Konoha. Kami bersedia bersekutu dengan Suna dibawah perlindungan kalian."

"Memang benar." potong Raikage, "Dan Kupikir kalian akan menerima segala resikonya. Saat ini, tidak lagi menjadi masalah jika Konoha sudah mencium gerak-gerik kita."

"Anda benar." sahut salah seorang pria lainnya. Tubuhnya pendek dan dilihat dari keriput di wajahnya, usia pria itu tampak paling tua di antara mereka. "Sebaiknya langsung saja kita bertindak."

"Aku setuju dengan Onoki." seseorang menyebutkan nama pak tua itu.

Raikage melihat ke arah Kankuro dan juga Gaara. "Kalian paham apa maksud pembicaraan ini, bukan? Sekarang beritahu kami apa yang sudah dirahasiakan Konoha sejauh ini? Tempat itu, Konoha menyembunyikan keberadaanya dari kami, tempat yang membuat segalanya menjadi nyata. Konoha tidak akan sejaya itu tanpa keajaiban."

Keduanya terdiam, baik Gaara dan Kankuro memikirkan jawabannya baik-baik. Mengingat apa yang sudah direncanakan saat diadakan pertemuan di kediaman Yugao beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Greenoch."

Semua perhatian tertuju pada Kankuro. Termasuk Gaara yang langsung menoleh padanya dengan raut wajah penuh tanya. Tidak menduga bahwa Kankuro memilih untuk membeberkannya setelah mantra di mulutnya terlepas atas persetujuan Minato. Semua penduduk Konoha, tidak terkecuali, tidak ada yang bisa menyebutkan rahasia grenooch pada orang lain.

"Tempat yang kalian cari-cari selama ini. Berada di dalam desa Konohagakure." terang Kankuro lebih lanjut. "Tempat itu tidak dapat terlihat oleh siapapun, kecuali oleh para petinggi desa."

Raikage tersenyum kecut, "Kau pikir kami akan percaya dengan mudah? selama bertahun-tahun kami memata-matai Konoha. Untuk apa penduduk dalam jumlah banyak menuju hutan setiap tahunnya?"

"Apa yang mata-mata itu lihat?" tanya Gaara.

"Kau bertanya pada kami?" Onoki melempar tatapan getir.

"Dua belas tahun kami tinggal di sana, belum pernah kami mendengar akan hal itu." terang Kankuro. "Kecuali..." ia terdiam, membuat semua orang menunggu ucapannya lebih lanjut.

"Kecuali apa?" tanya Onoki.

"Kecuali jika Konoha menggunakan kekuatan gaib."

.

.

Perjalanan Sasuke dan Sakura berakhir ketika kuda berhenti di depan batas suci Greenoch. Aliran Sungai kecil yang melingkari kawasan keramat itu memantulkan germilap permukaan air di bawah awan senja. Hari semakin sore ketika mereka tiba di sana. Serigala hitam merasakan kedatangan Sasuke dan ia sudah menunggu di bawah dua pohon beringin jalan masuk utama menuju hutan. Binatang itu memandang dari kejahuan, sepasang bola matanya yang tajam membuat kuda enggan melewati batas suci, kuda itu gelisah, Aura Greenoch begitu menyambutnya. Sasuke paham, ia mengelus leher kuda itu kemudian bergerak turun, begitu pula dengan Sakura.

"Pergilah, kau bebas sekarang." ucap Sasuke setelah melepas lali kekang yang membelenggu kepala kuda itu. Binatang tersebut melangkah mundur dan langsung beranjak dari kawasan Greenoch. Sasuke dan Sakura melewati batas suci secara bersama-sama. perasaan yang tak dapat dijelaskan menyelimuti benak Sakura, Ia memandang ke depan, melangkah bersama Sasuke menuju jalan masuk tempat serigala itu masih berdiri menunggu mereka.

"Aku kembali." Sasuke berkata, pandangan serigala tertuju pada seekor rubah di hadapannya. Sesuatu dapat ia rasakan.

" _Apa yang terjadi padanya?"_

Sakura terkejut, sekejap ia menghentikan langkah. Serigala itu mengucapkan sesuatu, ya.., lebih tepatnya ia dapat mendengar binatang itu berbicara.

"Sasuke..." serigala mengalihkan pusatnya saat Sasuke melewatinya tanpa kata.

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam hutan dan tiba di wilayah telaga suci. Sasuke melepas tas lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya, ia berlutut di atas rerumputan dengan kepala tertunduk. Menahan sisa sakit yang masih terasa dibalik punggung serta dadanya.

"Keluarkan elf." perintahnya dengan suara lirih, Sakura pun bergerak menarik wadah kaca dari dalam tas dengan kedua kaki depannya, elf tampak terbaring lemah di dalam wadah itu, serigala ikut mendekat dan melihat kondisinya.

"Seorang wanita tua menyerangnya dengan mantra api." terang Sakura.

Serigala menggeram dengan taring yang terlihat. _"Manusia..., kalian selalu berbuat jahat."_ ia merunduk, mengapit toples itu dan membukanya dengan taringnya yang tajam.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Sakura. Di saat bersamaan para elf lain bermunculan dari balik dedaunan. Sinar mereka cukup terlihat saat matahari kian bergerak ke peraduan. Kemuning senja membuat air telaga berkilauan, puluhan kelopak bunga Sakura di tengah telaga ikut berguguran.

"Ambilah selembar daun." perintah serigala itu. Sakura langsung bergegas menuju tanaman di pinggiran telaga, ia menggigit satu daun dan meletakkannya di dekat toples, para elf mendekat, sebagian dari mereka juga menghampiri Sasuke. Tiga elf masuk ke dalam wadah dan mengangkat temannya yang sekarat itu keluar. Mereka meletakkannya di atas daun, lalu bersama-sama membawanya menuju tepi telaga. Sakura dan serigala mengikuti mereka, daun itu dihanyutkan pada permukaan air telaga.

"Apa yang akan terjadi?" tanya Sakura pada serigala.

"Telaga suci akan menyembuhkannya."

"Benarkah?" jawaban itu membuat Sakura takjub, selama ini ia hanya mengetahui bahwa air telaga berguna untuk menyuburkan semua tanaman yang ada di Konoha. Gadis itu memandang pantulan dirinya pada permukaan air telaga dengan secerca harapan. Sampai kemudian erangan Sasuke membuat Sakura dan juga serigala menoleh ke belakang.

"Ah benar! Lukanya..." sesuatu terpikirkan oleh Sakura, "kita bisa menyembuhkan luka Sasuke. Ayo kita..."

"Itu percuma." serigala menghentikan langkah Sakura. "Air telaga tidak dapat menyembuhkan Sasuke."

"Mengapa?" dahi Sakura mengerut. Serigala terdiam, ia menunduk dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Sakura pun menghampiri Sasuke. Elf membuka pakaian bagian atas pria itu lalu menempelkan daun obat pada permukaan luka di punggungnya. Bekas luka anak panah itu masih meneteskan darah.

"Mendekatlah padaku." pinta Sasuke dengan suara rintih.

Para elf mengangguk pada Sakura, seakan meyakinkan gadis rubah itu untuk mengikuti perintah yang ditujukan padanya. Sasuke lalu menyentuh kepala Sakura saat gadis itu kian mendekat, ia merangkul rubuh Sakura untuk lebih menempel padanya. Pria itu menutup kedua mata, tidak ada pergerakan lebih lanjut karena sekejap Sasuke terdiam. tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, Sakura merasakan sekejap tubuhnya kehilangan daya. Energinya seakan berkurang entah kemana.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura di tengah kesadarannya.

Sementara itu, matahari kian tenggelam, kemuning sinar meredup. Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun, ia terus merengkuh tubuh Sakura, tanda hitam pada lehernya kian menyusut dan menghilang, darah pada luka di belakang punggungnya berhenti mengalir. Di saat bersamaan Sakura kian melemah, ia pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya, saat berada di dekat Sasuke. Beragam binatang satu persatu mulai bermunculan di sekeliling telaga, mereka melihat ke arah Sasuke dan juga Sakura. Serigala pun mengaung, membelah suasana di dalam Grenooch.

Saat itu..,

Sakura tidak menyadari sesuatu. Perlahan..., tubuhnya terasa berat, ia membesar..., wujudnya berubah saat matahari tenggelam secara sempurna. Dalam dekapan Sasuke, gadis itu kehilangan kesadaran saat ia kembali menjadi manusia.

.

.

Malam hari.

Raikage mengajak Gaara dan Kankuro ke suatu tempat. Pertemuan yang dihadiri oleh para petinggi desa sebelumnya berakhir beberapa saat yang lalu. Keheningan menyelimuti langkah mereka. Baki membawa lentera di depan, menerangi jalan yang diapit oleh dinding-dinding tinggi pembatas. Langkah Gaara waspada, tangan kirinya berpegang pada gagang pedang yang dikaitkan di samping pinggangnya. begitu pula dengan Kankuro yang awas melihat suasana sekitar. Sesuatu yang tidak diharapkan bisa saja terjadi, ada baiknya jika mereka berhati-hati.

"Tempat apa ini?" Kankuro bersuara ketika mereka berhenti di depan pintu kayu berukuran amat besar.

"Kalian akan tahu setelah masuk ke dalam." jawab Raikage. Penjaga pun membuka pintu raksasa itu. Sebuah pemandangan menyambut Kankuro dan Gaara ketika mereka mengikuti langkah Raikage. Lebih dari seratus orang pria sedang bekerja di dalam sana. Hawa panas yang menyelimuti tempat itu berasal dari puluhan batu bara yang terbakar di dalam tungku pemanggang. Suara ketukan palu besi saling bersautan.

"Selamat datang di lembah kami." ucap Raikage. Pandangan Gaara mengedar seiring penelusuran ke dalam ruangan, melihat kesibukan orang-orang membuat peralatan senjata.

"Aku tidak tahu jika Sunagakure memiliki gudang pembuatan senjata." ujar Kankuro.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Kami mendirikannya setahun yang lalu." Raikage menggiring Gaara dan Kankuro menelusuri ruang lainnya. "Awalnya aku tidak berniat untuk mengajak kalian ke tempat ini. Namun..." ia menoleh ke belakang sekejap, "Tidak ada salahnya mempersilahkan sekutu baru kita untuk melihat-lihat." Senyum tipis tersungging di ujung bibirnya.

Gaara dan Kankuro terdiam, keduanya saling melempar pandang sambil terus berjalan hingga keluar dari tempat itu dan tiba di halaman belakang. Terlihat bangunan berukuran biasa di seberang taman yang gersang. Ketiganya mengikuti jalan setapak bebatuan dan masuk ke dalam bangunan itu.

"Selamat malam Raikage-sama." sapaan seseorang membuat sepuluh orang lainnya menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Dia adalah Kido." Raikage memperkenalkan seorang pria setengah baya berparas kaku. "Dia seorang ahli mekanik pengembang senjata."

Seseorang menyerahkan sebuah senjata pada Kido, Raikage mengambilnya dari pria itu dan memperlihatkan pada Gaara dan Kankuro. Sebuah senjata yang terdiri dari busur yang dipasang pada tongkat kayu untuk menembak anak panah.

"Ini adalah _Chu Ko nu._ pengembangan dari alat panah bersilang." terang Raikage. "Bekerja secara otomatis, dilengkapi dengan sistem tarik dan tuas di belakang sebagai tempat isi ulang anak panah. Senjata ini mampu melepaskan 10 anak panah dalam lima belas detik sebelum terisi ulang."

"Sepuluh anak panah?" Kankuro menautkan sebelah alisnya. "Alat pembunuh masal."

"Kecepatannya melebihi anak panah biasa."

"Seberapa cepat?"

"Bagaimana jika kau mencobanya sendiri?" Raikage memberikan senjata itu pada Kankuro.

Mereka pun keluar dari ruangan dan menuju halaman di belakang bangunan. Terdapat tiga papan bidik dipasang dua puluh meter dari tempat mereka berdiri. Kankuro menggunakan senjata tersebut, ia mulai membidik dan panah itu melesat dengan sangat cepat menghujam papan di bagian tengah. Gaara yang berdiri di samping Kakuro hanya memperhatikan dalam diam.

"Bidikan yang akurat." puji Raikage dengan senyuman tipis. Kankuro memperhatikan cara kerja alat itu, menelusuri setiap bagian senjata secara seksama.

"Kurasa membutuhkan waktu sedikit lama jika ingin mengisi ulang anak panah." Ujar Gaara.

"Kau benar, kekurangan itu masih terus dikembangkan." ucap Raikage, "Tapi tidak masalah, kita bisa menggunakannya dengan kombinasi pertarungan."

Gaara serontak menoleh. "Itu sebabnya kau membuat senjata ini dalam jumlah banyak?"

Raikage tersenyum, ia mengambil senjata itu dari tangan Kankuro dan mulai membidik ke depan. "Kita akan menggunakannya dalam waktu dekat ini." panah itu melesat dan menancap di papan bidik dengan tepat.

.

.

Sakura terbangun, mendapati dirinya terbaring di atas rerumputan di pinggir wilayah telaga, di bawah Sinar bulan sabit yang tertutup dedauan pohon. Perlahan gadis itu bangkit, ia merintih pelan, mengurut keningnya karena pusing yang masih tersisa, dan juga... Ingatan terakhir kali sebelum ia tidak sadarkan diri. Sasuke, dimana pria itu? pandangan Sakura mengedar ke sekitar telaga. Tidak ada sosok yang ia cari melainkan serigala hitam yang duduk tak jauh di depannya. Binatang itu menghadap ke arahnya dan memandang dalam keheningan.

"Dimana Sasu..."

 _ **Tunggu...**_

' _Apa yang terjadi padaku?'_

Kedua _emerald_ Sakura terbelalak, tidak berkedip saat menyadari wujudnya. Tidak ada bulu. Sakura pun meraba tubuhnya sendiri, ia mengenakan gaun yang sama seperti terakhir kali ia pakai pada acara perayaan Greenoch, dan juga rambutnya yang terurai.

"Aku kembali..." gumamnya tidak percaya, "Aku kembali! aku kembali menjadi manusia!"

"Tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan." ucapan Serigala memotong kegembiraan Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu?" raut wajah gadis itu berubah seketika.

"Kau terkena kutukan. Wujudmu saat ini hanya bertahan hingga matahari terbit."

"Maksudmu aku akan menjadi rubah kembali?"

Serigala mengangguk. "Perlahan kau akan menjadi rubah selamanya."

Ekspresi Sakura berubah, terkejut dan juga khawatir. "Apa katamu? tidak..., itu tidak bisa terjadi..." gadis itu panik, "apa yang harus kulakukan?" ia merangkak ke hadapan serigala lebih dekat lalu menceritakan awal mula kutukan yang ia dapatkan.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang kau ketahui tentang kutukan Greenoch? bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa terbebas?"

Serigala memandang kedua emerald Sakura dalam diam. "Tidak banyak yang kuketahui." Ekspresinya menjadi sendu ketika mengalihkan pandangan. "Sampai aku menerima keadaanku."

Dahi Sakura mengerut, "Aku tidak mengerti. Keadaan seperti apa?"

"Menjadi seekor serigala."

Untuk kedua kalinya mata Sakura melebar. Tidak menyangka bahwa Serigala di hadapannya itu adalah... "Apa kau juga terkena kutukan?"

Serigala itu terdiam dan bergerak bangkit.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? mengapa kau bisa berubah menjadi serigala?" desak Sakura.

"Aku melakukan kesalahan. Ketika aku menyesalinya, semua telah terlambat. Aku di sini, untuk menebus semua dosa-dosaku." Serigala itu melangkah pergi.

"Tunggu!" seru Sakura. "Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? apakah luka di dadanya itu disebabkan karena kutukan?"

Serigala mengerling melalui sudut matanya yang tajam. Ia beranjak meninggalkan Sakura tanpa sepatah kata. Banyak hal yang menjadi pertanyaan Sakura saat ini. Gadis itu termenung, memandang pohon Sakura di tengah telaga.

 _'Apa yang harus kulakukan?'_

Tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya menjadi seekor rubah selamanya. Sakura pun mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya ke depan. Benar-benar nyata, ia telah menjadi manusia, merasakan kelegaan walau itu bersifat semu. Karena keesokan harinya..., ia akan menjadi rubah kembali.

Lamunan Sakura pun terpecah ketika elf melintasinya. Peri itu menoleh pada Sakura sekejap lalu terbang kembali.

"Hei, tunggu..." Sakura pun mengejar elf menjahui telaga.

Gadis itu menelusuri hutan, mengikuti jejak peri tumbuhan yang mulai bermunculan ikut menuju satu arah yang sama. Cahaya bulan dan kunang-kunang menerangi setiap langkahnya hingga tiba di suatu tempat. Suara gemericik air memusatkan indra pendengar Sakura. Orang-orang tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa Greenoch memiliki air terjun.

Sakura ingin memastikannya. Elf pun menyebar ke segala arah. Sakura melanjutkan penelusurannya sendiri. Dengan langkah hati-hati ia menuruni bebatuan, minimnya cahaya malam membatasi jarak pandangnya ke depan, ditambah tanaman tinggi yang menghalanginya, gadis itu berpegangan pada dahan pohon yang menjulur ke bawah. Sakura memikirkan sesuatu, gadis itu bergerak memanjat pohon tersebut, ia berpegangan dari dahan ke dahan sambil mendongak ke depan, bermaksud melihat apa yang ada di balik semak-semak yang menutupi pandangannya.

Terdapat sebuah rawa.

Kedua mata Sakura terpaku, mendapati Sasuke berada di tengah rawa tersebut. Pria itu menghadap ke arah berbeda, satu sayap yang membetang dari balik punggung Sasuke membuat _emerald_ Sakura tidak beranjak dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

 _Seakan malaikat dengat sebelah sayap._

Hal itu terlintas di benak Sakura begitu saja. Permukaan air membuat kulit tubuh Sasuke berkilau. Pria itu memandang langit dengan tatapan sendu, seluruh tubuhnya basah hingga rambut. Luka yang membekas di punggungnya membangkitkan rasa penasaran Sakura, bagaimana bisa hingga Sasuke kehilangan sebelah sayapnya?

 _'Apa yang sedang ia lakukan?'_

Kaki Sakura memijak dahan ke depan, ingin melihat pemandangan lebih dekat namun...,

 **KREK!**

"Kya!"

Dahan pohon yang dipijaknya patah, gadis itu terpeleset ke bawah dan bergelantungan pada dahan dengan kedua tangannya. Serontak Sasuke menoleh ke belakang, mendengar suara yang tak asing baginya. Kedua bola matanya yang merah memandang tajam ke depan, pria itu menjulurkan tangan, sekejap semak-semak berjarak beberapa meter darinya membelah..., menampakkan sosok Sakura yang masih bertahan. Sasuke pun menggerakkan tangannya, tiba-tiba tubuh Sakura bergerak, gadis itu panik, seakan tertarik ke depan dengan kuat. Pegangannya terlepas dan ia melayang ke arah Sasuke.

"Tung-tunggu!" seru Sakura, Jantungnya berdebar, mendekati sosok Sasuke di tengah rawa. Kian mendekat..., hingga tiba-tiba Sasuke merasakan sesuatu. Pria itu menyerngit, tanda di lehernya berdenyut, spontan Sasuke menarik tangan dan di saat bersamaan Sakura berhenti bergerak.

"..."

"Kyaaa!"

 **BYUR!**

Gadis itu tehempas ke air. Sasuke mencoba menahannya namun terlambat. Keadaan tubuhnya tidak memungkinkan untuk mengumbar energi lebih banyak. Kepala Sakura muncul ke permukaan, menarik dalam-dalam oksigen melalui mulutnya, panik saat menyadari kedalaman air rawa. Berenang bukanlah keahliannya. Sakura meraih apapun untuk menyelamatkan diri, ia menarik lengan Sasuke ketika pria itu mendekat. Mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka. Wajah Sakura padam, bagaimana tidak? Sasuke tidak mengenakan sehelai kain pun, tubuhnya tertutup air sebatas pinggang. Pikiran Sakura kalut, terus berpegangan atau tenggelam?

"Ke-kenapa?" Sakura gelagapan, menelan air cukup banyak. "Kenapa kau menjatuhkanku?!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke.

"A-aku mengikuti jejak elf, dan.." Sakura membuang muka ke samping, "Ti-tiba aku menemukan tempat ini."

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun, gemericik air yang mengalir dari bebatuan setinggi dua meter itu mengisi kebisuan di antara mereka saat Sakura mencoba menenangkan diri, mencoba untuk tenang. Akan tetapi, penampakan sasuke di hadapannya mulai mengganggu akal sehat.

"A-ku bukan bermaksud mengintipmu." gumam gadis itu. Desir jantungnya seakan menandingi suara air terjun rawa di sela-sela bebatuan.

"Rupanya kau bisa menemukan tempat ini." ucap Sasuke, tampaknya ia tidak keberatan jika gadis itu mendapati kondisinya.

Sakura pun melihat sekeliling tempat, berbagai macam bunga menghiasi tepi rawa. "Tidak kusangka ada tempat indah selain telaga suci."

"Kau manusia pertama yang melihatnya."

Sakura pun menoleh dan menatap Sasuke. "Aku?" ia menekankan pernyataan itu.

"Hn, hanya kami penghuni Greenoch yang dapat menemukan tempat ini, manusia tidak dapat melihatnya."

"Ji-jika memang begitu, kau boleh mengataiku aneh." Sakura memalingkan muka, tidak bertahan menatap kedua onyx tajam di hadapannya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sakura memecah keheningan yang sejenak menyelimuti mereka.

"Menurutmu apa yang sedang kulakukan?"

"Jika kau membersihkan diri pada malam hari di tempat seperti ini, kau bisa terserang demam." Sakura menoleh, menatap luka di bagian dada Sasuke, perban yang membungkus luka bakar itu terlepas. Sakura sedikit menarik tubuhnya walau kedua tangannya masih berpegangan erat pada leher pria itu. Perlahan satu tangannya menyentuh pinggiran luka Sasuke, mengingat apa yang telah dikatakan serigala padanya.

"Sebenarnya..., darimana kau mendapatkan luka ini?" tanya Sakura. Ia memandang wajah Sasuke dalam diam. "Apa luka ini tidak bisa disembuhkan?"

Sasuke menyengkram tangan Sakura untuk menjauh dari lukanya. Kedua onyx-nya berpaling ke arah lain. Pria itu terdiam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Aku..., akan menjadi rubah kembali saat matahari terbit." terang Sakura. "Serigala memberitahuku akan hal itu." gadis itu menunduk. "Dia, sama sepertiku... Dikutuk."

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti, Sasuke dan Sakura terhanyut ke dalam pikiran masing-masing. Para elf memperhatikan keduanya dari balik tumbuhan. Sesaat kemudian terdengar suara dengungan yang lembut di sekitar tempat itu. Ratusan elf keluar dari balik dedaunan, cahaya mereka menyatu bersama kunang-kunang yang menabur di sekeliling rawa. Pandangan Sakura dan Sasuke pun mengedar, menyaksikan suatu keindahan yang terjadi ketika para peri menyentuh semua tumbuhan di sana. Dedauan yang menjalar berkembang biak, daunnya tumbuh memanjang, menutupi sela-sela batuan. Kuncup bunga bermekaran, mengeluarkan cahaya sesuai dengan warna kelopaknya. Sekeliling rawa diselimuti sinar yang berwarna.

"Mereka menumbuhkannya..." _emerald_ Sakura terpaku, melihat keajaiban yang belum pernah ia saksikan.

"Peri-peri itu melakukan tugasnya. Tumbuhan merupakan kehidupan mereka." terang Sasuke.

Beberapa elf terbang ke atas rawa, menyentuh kuncup teratai yang terapung di air. Sekejap teratai itu bermekaran, mengeluarkan cahaya indah bagai lampion. Perhatian Sakura tertuju pada satu teratai tak jauh darinya, ia berusaha meraih teratai itu, tangannya menjulur ke depan sementara tangan satunya tetap berpegangan di pundak Sasuke. Para peri yang menyaksikan hal itu dengan sengaja menjauhkan teratarai dari jangkauan Sakura dengan kekuatan mereka.

"Bisakah kau membawaku ke sana?" pinta Sakura.

Sasuke lalu bergerak membawa gadis itu mendekati salah satu teratai. Tangan Sakura menjulur ke depan namun elf kembali mendorong bunga itu menjauh. Sasuke mendekat lagi dan bunga itu kembali menjauh. Sekelompok elf terkekeh. Sakura tidak menyadari kejahilan mereka, ia tidak menyerah, menarik tubuh Sasuke untuk mendekati teratai itu lagi. Saat mereka hampir menjangkaunya, Sasuke mengulurkan tangan dan teratai itu tidak dapat lagi digerakkan oleh elf. Sakura pun meraih bunga itu, ia terpukau, kedua emerald-nya mengkilat-kilat melihat tertarai yang bersinar dari dekat. Cahaya keunguan menerpa wajah Sakura, gadis itu membelai sisi kelopak dengan jemarinya.

"Ini.. begitu indah..." gumamnya. Pantulan bulan sabit terlihat di samping teratai itu. Sasuke ikut memandang dalam diam hingga satu teratai lain bergerak mendekati mereka. Teratai tersebut mengeluarkan cahaya biru, tangan Sasuke menyentuh kelopaknya. Kedua teratai di hadapan mereka saling menyanding. Emerald Sakura tertuju pada pergelangan tangan Sasuke. Tali pemberkatan yang sempat ia berikan masih terlingkar di tangan kanan pria itu. Sakura menyentuh tali merah tersebut, mengingatkan kembali akan sesuatu yang menyengat dada.

"Kau melindungiku." ucapan Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Sakura, gadis itu menoleh dan memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. "Saat aku berhadapan dengan wanita tua itu, tali ini menangkal serangannya."

"Maksudmu nenek hiruzen?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Sakura menoleh dan memandang tali itu kembali, jemarinya menyentuh pergelangan tangan Sasuke. Keduanya terdiam. Sasuke membalik tangan, jemari Sakura meraba telapaknya, jari-jari mereka saling bersentuhan lembut. Wajah Sakura mulai merona, terhanyut dalam keheningan yang mengundang makna.

Hachi!

Tiba-tiba gadis itu bersin.

"Bisakah kau membawaku ke daratan? aku mulai kedinginan." pintanya kemudian. Alam tidak selalu menyambutnya dengan baik. Bahkan ketika ia diberi kesempatan menjadi manusia dalam semalam.

"Aa. Baiklah..." Sasuke pun mulai mengepakkan sayapnya.

"Tung-tunggu!" seruan Sakura menghentikan pergerakan Sasuke. "Ja-jangan terbang."

"Kenapa?"

Dengan ekspresi tercengang Sakura menatap wajah datar Sasuke. "Aku tidak tahu jika kalian para roh tidak mempermasalahkan ini."

"Mempermasalahkan apa?"

"Ka-kau tidak berpakaian. Apa menurutmu sopan memperlihatkannya pada seorang gadis." wajah Sakura padam total ketika mengucapkan ini secara gamblang.

"Jika kau tidak melihatnya, masalah tidak akan serumit ini." Sasuke adalah roh yang memiliki pemikiran sederhana.

"Ba-bagaimana mungkin!" Sakura malu. "Mak-maksudku, tentu saja cara itu tetap tidak boleh. Kau bisa berenang membawaku ke tepian kan?"

Akhirnya Sasuke mengikuti permintaan Sakura, ia menggedong gadis itu ke tepi rawa. Sakura harus bertahan dalam dingin saat menunggu Sasuke kembali. Beberapa elf menemani Sakura yang berjongkok dengan tubuh menggigil. Sesaat kemudian Sasuke menghampiri dalam balutan pakaian, ia menawarkan jubah pada Sakura, jubah dengan noda darah yang tertinggal akibat terkena panah tadi siang. Sakura tidak keberatan, Sasuke memakaian jubah tersebut pada gadis itu dan pandangan mereka pun bertemu.

"Te-terimakasih." tidak mengerti mengapa Sakura langsung mengalihkan tatapan, debar jantungnya merespon dengan cepat.

Suara elf yang berdengung di samping mereka mengalihkan perhatian keduanya. Gerak-gerik Peri itu seakan mengajak Sakura untuk mengikutinya.

"Dia mengajakmu." ucap Sasuke.

"Kemana?"

"Melihat-lihat tempat ini."

Menelusuri tengah hutan. Sakura dibuat terpanah akan keindahan Greenoch di malam hari. Tempat itu memancarkan pesona yang tidak pernah terlihat oleh manusia sebelumnya. Beberapa tanaman yang meranggas mengeluarkan cahaya sama seperti di rawa. Bunga-bunga seakan menyambut langkah kaki mereka. Burung hantu mengalunkan aura malam, begitu pula suara burung mockingjay yang menggema dengan merdu. Sakura berlari, membelah kunang-kunang yang beterbangan saat dedauanan bergerak karena sentuhan tangan gadis itu. Greenoch menyambutnya. Sasuke mengikuti Sakura di belakang, memandang seorang gadis yang sejenak melupakan bebannya. Kebahagian terpancar dari raut wajah Sakura, bersama Sasuke mereka menikmati pesona alam yang tersembunyi di balik hutan misteri. Kupu-kupu malam mengikuti mereka hingga berujung di telaga suci. Kekehan Sakura berhenti, pandangannya tertuju pada pohon Sakura di tengah telaga. Gadis itu mendekat, memandang elf malang yang masih terbaring lemah di atas permukaan daun yang mengambang.

.

.

Kankuro meletakkan gelas bambu berisi arak di atas meja. Ia bersama Gaara duduk di dalam kedai minuman di wilayah pinggiran desa. Beberapa orang melirik ke arah mereka, mempertanyaan keberadaan kedua pemuda itu di desa Suna. Suara sekumpulan pria sedang bermain judi memecah suasana.

"Bukankah mereka putra mantan kepala desa?" salah seorang pria bertanya pada pemilik kedai.

"Ya. Mereka dibawa ke Konoha sewaktu kecil. Istri kepala desa berasal dari desa itu."

"Lalu ada perlu apa mereka datang ke sini?"

"Entahlah, bagaimanapun juga Suna adalah tempat kelahiran mereka."

Suara tumpang silir mereka terdengar oleh Gaara dan Juga Kankuro. Mereka memilih acuh sambil menyantap makanan yang terhidang. Sampai beberapa saat kemudian datang seorang anak kecil, pakaiannya lusuh dengan tubuh penuh luka. Ia mengemis makanan pada Gaara, pemilik kedai menghampiri dan hendak mengusir anak itu. Akan tetapi Gaara menahannya,

"untukmu..." ia memberikan sup jagung di atas meja.

"Terimakasih kak." Bocah itu langsung berlari membawa mangkuk sup yang Gaara berikan untuknya. Pemilik kedai hendak mengejar namun Gaara kembali menahan.

"Aku yang akan membayarnya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." ucap pemuda itu.

"Tuan, seharusnya kau tidak memberinya makanan." pemilik kedai itu keberatan. "Dia sering mencuri di sekitar sini, kakaknya ditahan tadi siang karena mencuri beras."

Gaara tahu siapa pencuri yang dimaksud pemilik kedai itu. Kankuro menghempaskan gelasnya. "Jika orang-orang perduli pada bocah itu, dia tidak akan mencuri." Kankuro meninggalkan beberapa koin di atas meja. "Ambil saja kembaliannya."

Pemilik kedai mengambil uang itu lalu beranjak. "Sombong sekali, jika saja mereka merasakan sulitnya hidup di desa ini." Ia menggerutu sementara perhatian pengunjung lainnya tertuju pada Gaara dan Kankuro. Kedua pemuda itu memilih acuh dan suasana kembali membaur.

"Apa kalian sudah mendengar kabar yang diumumkan tadi siang? desa akan menaikan pajak bagi para pedagang." seorang pria yang duduk tidak jauh dari Gaara dan Kankuro mengeluh pada teman-temannya.

"Penghasilan untuk makan sehari-hari saja terbatas, Keputusan Raikage sangat menyulitkan penduduk desa."

"Jaga ucapanmu, kau bisa menghilang keesokan hari jika kalimatmu itu sampai padanya."

Salah satu pria menghela nafas. "Sulit sekali, Aku harus keluar desa untuk mencari bahan dasar bangunan. Kau tahu? Akhir-akhir ini Konoha menolak pengunjung desa lain untuk masuk ke dalam pasar mereka." ia mengalihkan perbincangan.

"Kau benar. Para pedagang sayuran dari desa lain juga mengalami kesulitan, kegiatan bertukar hasil panen sulit dilakukan. Apa Konoha sudah tidak ingin bekerja sama dengan desa lain?"

"Kau dengar itu kan? kabar yang mengatakan bahwa mereka memiliki tempat ajaib yang bisa menumbuhkan semua tumbuhan yang ada di dunia." bisik pria lainnya.

"Ya, kemarin aku mendengarnya. Pantas saja mereka melarang pedagang dari luar Konoha datang berkunjung. Kurasa mereka sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Penduduk di sana juga dilarang bepergian ke luar wilayah desa. Seperti sedang terisolasi."

"Kau tahu dari mana?"

"Temanku tinggal di sana. Dia seorang pengembala, kami sering bertemu saat ia mengembala ternaknya jauh dari wilayah Konoha. Saat kutanya, sikapnya menjadi aneh."

"Apa yang dia katakan?"

"Tidak ada, dia bersikap bodoh dan bingung. Kurasa cukup aneh karena dia selalu mengetahui informasi yang ada."

"Hemmm, walau begitu, Penduduk di sana bisa hidup tenang tanpa memikirkan apa yang bisa dimakan hari esok. Jika kabar itu benar, Ini sangat tidak adil..." Sekumpulan pria itu melirik ke arah Gaara dan Kankuro. Merasakan hal itu, Kankuro pun meneguk araknya hingga habis lalu menghempaskan gelas di atas meja.

"Ayo Gaara," Kankuro berdiri. Mengajak adiknya keluar dari kedai itu.

"Terimakasih tuan. Datang lagi ke tempat ini." pemilik kedai berucap saat mereka menghampiri pintu keluar. Tiba-tiba seseorang bergegas menghampiri dan menawarkan tempat penginapan miliknya yang tak jauh dari sana.

"Maaf, ada tempat yang akan kami tuju." tolak Gaara.

"Kami punya rumah di sini." ucap Kankuro sambil berlalu pergi.

Selama perjalanan, Gaara memikirkan perbincangan para pria di dalam kedai. Pemuda itu melamun sambil memperhatikan langkah kakinya. Suasana desa kian sepi, para penduduk mulai beristirahat. Udara di sana menjadi dingin. Mereka terus berjalan dan tiba di depan halaman sebuah rumah tua tidak berpenghuni. Rumah yang bertahun-tahun kosong semenjak kematian ayah mereka. Gaara dan Kankuro masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Kenangan menyambut keduanya saat membuka pintu depan. Gaara terpejam, merasakan langkah kakinya saat ia berusia kecil, berlarian di koridor saat sang ibu mengejarnya.

"Ayah, Ibu..., kami pulang." ucap Kankuro.

Mereka berpencar, menghidupkan lentera dan menelusuri rumah berukuran besar itu. Barang-barang di dalamnya tertata rapi. Rumah itu seakan terawat walau lama tidak ditinggali. Gaara membuka salah satu ruangan yang menghubungkan teras belakang rumah. Pemuda itu terdiam, mengingat saat seseorang memberi kabar akan kematian kedua orang tuanya. Mereka ditemukan gantung diri di ruangan itu. Gaara melangkah masuk ke dalam, ia membuka jendela dan cahaya malam langsung menerangi ruangan. Pemuda itu memandang langit saat bulan sabit berpijar di antara awan yang bergerak. Gaara lalu menunduk, melihat pergelangan tangannya yang terikat tali pemberkatan milik Yugao. Terlintas sosok Sakura di dalam benaknya, saat gadis itu mengembalikan tali pemberkatan yang pernah ia berikan. Gaara merogoh kantung celana dan mengambil tali itu. Ia memandang dalam diam sampai kemudian Kankuro datang dan memecah lamunannya. Ia berdiri di samping Gaara sambil melihat keluar jendela.

"Kau dengar apa yang mereka katakan tadi kan?" Kankuro memecah keheningan. Gaara menoleh dan mengangguk. "Kau pasti mengerti situasi yang sedang terjadi di sini."

"Pria itu memanfaatkan situasi untuk menghasud desa." ucap Gaara.

"Kita akan kembali ke Konoha esok hari."

Gaara mengangguk, tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki, serempak Kankuro dan Gaara memegang senjata mereka dengan tatapan waspada. Sosok bayangan terlihat dari lorong, terus mendekat hingga ia menampakkan wajahnya di depan pintu. Seorang pria tua berambut kuning, berdiri sambil membawa lentera lampu yang dipadamkan. Dugaan yang salah, Gaara dan Kankuro kembali bersikap biasa.

"Kalian..." pak tua itu terpaku melihat dua pemuda di hadapannya. "Apa itu kalian?" ia melangkah maju, memastikan apa yang dilihatnya benar-benar nyata.

"Yashamaru..." sapa Gaara.

Satu Lentera dihidupkan di salah satu ruangan. Yashamaru memutar sumbu api lebih pendek sehingga cahaya yang dihasilnya sedikit meredup.

"Aku mengira seseorang tidak dikenal masuk ke dalam rumah ini." ucap Yashamaru. Mereka duduk di ruang tengah beralaskan tikar. Pak tua itu menuangkan minuman hangat dari ceret yang digantungkan di atas kayu bakar. "Tidak kusangka kalian datang. Kalian tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang kuat." tatapan Yashamaru haru saat memandang Kankuro dan Gaara.

"Apa kau yang menjaga rumah kami selama ini?" tanya Kankuro.

Yashamaru mengangguk. "Aku akan datang di siang hari, atau menengok di tengah malam. Aku melakukannya secara sembunyi-sembunyi."

Kankuro menautkan alisnya. "Kenapa kau harus bersembunyi? bukankah ini juga rumahmu? kau sudah seperti saudara kami sendiri."

Raut wajah Yashamaru berubah sendu, ia menunduk dan menggenggam erat gelasnya.

"Ada apa Yashamaru?" tanya Gaara.

Pak tua itu mengangkat muka dengan tatapan serius. "Kurasa saatnya kalian mengetahui kebenarannya." ucap Yashamaru, "Tentang kematian kedua orang tua kalian."

.

.

Sakura meringkuk kedinginan. Gadis itu terbaring di pinggiran telaga suci seorang diri. Beberapa elf ikut menemaninya. Cahaya mereka berkedip-kedip di atas permukaan rumput. Suasana begitu sunyi, hanya terdengar suara binatang malam yang saling membaur. Udara tengah malam membekukan permukaan wajah Sakura saat angin semilir berhembus, gadis itu memperketat jubah yang menyelimuti dirinya, gaun yang ia kenakan belum sepenuhnya mengering sehingga hawa malam terasa menusuk. Gadis itu memandang ke tengah telaga, ribuan kelopak bunga Sakura seakan bersinar oleh cahaya bulan. Menjadikan satu-satunya kedua _emerald_ gadis itu berlabuh.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke muncul dari balik hutan bersama serigala. Pria itu pergi cukup lama, ia meminta Sakura untuk tetap berada di wilayah telaga. Sasuke menghampiri Sakura. Para elf menjauhi rerumputan ketika langkah pria itu kian mendekat. Sakura menoleh dan terbangun, melihat Sasuke meletakkan beberapa apel di dekatnya lalu duduk tak jauh darinya, Serigala memisahkan diri dan memilih tempat di bawah pepohonan.

"Kau kembali..." gumam Sakura, "Kemana saja?"

Sasuke menoleh, memandang Sakura di balik jubah yang erat. "Apa kau lapar?" tanya Sasuke. "Makanlah buah-buahan itu."

Sakura mengambil satu apel lalu menggigitnya. Rasanya sangat enak saat perutnya begitu lapar. "Terimakasih." ucap gadis itu, melahap apel hingga setengahnya. "Apa kau tidak mau memakannya juga?" gadis itu memecah keheningan.

"Yang kubutuhkan adalah energi." ucapan Sasuke membuat perhatian Sakura terpusat. "Aku cukup dengan energimu."

"Hah?" Sakura memasang wajah tidak mengerti.

"Saat aku berada di dekatmu, aku menyerap sebagian energimu."

Sakura menjauhkan apel dari mulutnya, terdiam sejenak saat mengetahui hal itu. "Itu sebabnya tubuhku terasa lemas saat kau melakukannya."

"Maaf, aku melakukannya karena terpaksa." kata Sasuke. "Makanan di dunia ini sangat berbeda, sebanyak apapun aku melahap sesuatu, tubuhku selalu merasa kurang. Selama aku di sini, Aku menyerap energi tumbuhan."

"Dan sekarang kau menyerap energiku?"

"Energi manusia tiga kali lebih cepat untuk memulihkan kondisiku. Rasanya..." Sasuke terdiam sejenak, "Begitu berbeda."

Sekejap pipi Sakura merona. "A-apa semua roh melakukannya? apa kau pernah menyerap energi orang lain?"

"Tidak." jawaban yang singkat.

"Sudah berapa lama kau ada di tempat ini, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

"Begitu lama." pria itu memandang ke arah telaga dan terdiam.

"Aku mendengar tentang dunia roh dari biksu kuil. seperti apa tempat di sana?"

"Kau adalah manusia. Tidak seharusnya kau mengetahuinya."

"Mengapa?"

"Karena kalian berbeda dengan kami."

"Wujudmu menyerupai manusia, aku bahkan tidak melihat perbedaannya." sahut Sakura.

Sasuke pun menoleh dan menatap gadis itu.

"Sepertinya kau tidak begitu menyukai manusia." Sakura meletakkan apelnya di atas rumput. "Apa kau mempunyai alasan?"

"Manusia, memiliki akal yang kompleks. Keserakahan mereka menghancurkan segalanya."

"Tidak semua orang seperti itu..." sahut Sakura.

"Benarkah?" tatapan Sasuke menajam.

Sakura pun mengalihkan pandangan dan menunduk. "Terimakasih karena kau mau perduli pada manusia sepertiku." gadis itu terbaring membelakangi Sasuke, mempererat jubah menutupi tubuhnya dengan benak yang sedikit sesak. Sasuke tidak membalas perkataan Sakura. Ia terdiam dan kembali memandang telaga. Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya.

 _Rasanya begitu dingin._

Sakura pun memejamkan mata. Sasuke ikut terbaring dan memandang langit malam. Beberapa saat kemudian angin berhembus, menggerakkan permukaan rumput dan semua pepohonan di Greenoch. Sakura meringkuk kedinginan, rasanya ingin kembali ke rumah dan terbaring di bawah selimutnya yang tebal. Sesaat ia merindukan Kizashi.

 _'Apa yang sedang dilakukan ayah saat ini?'_

Pria itu tengah duduk di sofa ruang tengah depan perapian. Memandang sekali lagi isi surat yang diletakkan di atas meja lentera. Wajah Kizashi sendu saat membaca tulisan tangan Sakura yang buruk. Jika saja ia tahu bahwa Naruto yang menuliskan surat tersebut. Kabar ditangkapnya pemuda itu menambah Kekhawatiran Kizashi. Banyak pertanyaan yang timbul benak walau putrinya sudah berpesan melalui secarik surat untuk tidak mengkhawatirkan keberadaannya saat ini. Sakura mengatakan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja dan akan kembali ke rumah secepat mungkin. Namun, semua itu tidak meredakan rasa penasaran Kizashi. Kemana perginya Sakura? mengapa gadis itu tidak berpamitan? bahkan ia sudah mencari ke tempat Ino dan Tenten. Kedatangan Hiruzen dan beberapa orang Konoha tadi siang membuatnya bingung. Siapa pria yang mereka cari di rumahnya? Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi?

"Dimana kau nak?" gumam Kizashi. "Kembalilah ke rumah..."

Sementara itu...,

Beberapa elf berkumpul, melihat ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura. Sesaat kemudian mereka menggerakkan dedauan di sekitar telaga, menciptakan angin semilir yang tiada hentinya. Hawa di sekitar telaga menjadi semakin menusuk. Sasuke menoleh, memandang Sakura yang meringkuk kedinginan. Pria itu lalu bangkit dan mendekati Sakura, dengan satu sayapnya ia menyelimuti gadis itu. Sakura menoleh dan terkejut.

"Sa-sasuke" Sakura bergerak sedikit panik, jantungnya berdetak tak seirama saat mendapati Sasuke merengkuh persis di belakangnya.

"Mendekatlah." Sasuke menarik tubuh Sakura, menjadikan lengannya sebagai sandaran kepala gadis itu. Sakura terbaring membelakangi Sasuke, tidak mengatakan apapun saat gugup ikut menyelimuti.

"Tu-tubuhmu hangat." gumam Sakura.

"Maaf." ucap Sasuke. "Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu."

Sakura terdiam mendengar kalimat hangat yang terlontar dari pria beraura dingin di belakangnya. "Tidak masalah. Kurasa kita harus saling membatu mulai sekarang."

Sekelompok elf yang menyaksikan itu tersenyum dan mereka menjauh dari telaga, sekejap tiupan angin mereda dan dedaunan berhenti bergoyang.

"Sayapmu begitu lebar." Sakura menyentuh pinggiran sayap Sasuke yang menyelimuti dirinya. Permukaannya kasar seperti sayap kelelawar. "Apa yang terjadi dengan sebelah sayapmu?"

"Tidurlah..." Sasuke tidak ingin membahasnya.

"Tidak bisa..." gumam gadis itu, "Sulit bagiku untuk melewatkan malam saat tahu bahwa keesokan harinya aku akan kembali menjadi seekor rubah." Sakura terdiam, ia menarik tangannya bersembunyi di balik sayap Sasuke.

"Aku takut..." Suara gadis itu terdengar lirih. "Aku tidak mau menjadi rubah..." matanya berkaca-kaca dalam ketakutan yang mulai menghantui.

Sasuke mempererat rengkuhan sayapnya, menutup tubuh Sakura hingga batas dagu.

"Tidurlah. Kau akan baik-baik saja."

.

.

* * *

bersambung :)


	13. Chapter 13

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Icha-Icha Fairy**

 **Part 13**

 _enjoy_

* * *

.

Tengah malam...

Suara alam mengisi kesenyapan di dalam _Greenoch_. Hutan di tengah lembah pegunungan itu diselimuti kabut tebal, menyebar rata hingga telaga suci. Sakura terbangun, mendapati tubuhnya masih berselimut sayap Sasuke. Nafas pria itu menderu, menerpa tengkuk leher Sakura secara teratur, dan rengkuhan yang erat, melindungi tubuh mereka dari dingin. Sesaat kemudian terdengar suara, perhatian Sakura pun tertuju, merasa ikut terpanggil. Perlahan gadis itu bangkit, melihat ke arah sumber suara yang berpusat dari arah telaga. Kedua _emerald_ Sakura berdenyut, melihat sekuntum mawar putih yang merekah tepat di bawah pohon Sakura. Kelopak bunga mawar itu berpijar hingga menerangi sekitarnya. Sakura beranjak, membebaskan diri dari rengkuhan Sasuke dan berdiri di tepi telaga, menjadikan mawar tersebut sebagai tempat pandangannya berlabuh.

 _'Apa itu? mawar?'_

Dalam hati ia bertanya. Sesuatu membangkitkan ingatannya. Tidaklah asing bagi Sakura melihat mawar itu untuk kedua kalinya saat pertama kali ia mengunjungi _Greenoch_ dalam upara pembersihan suci. Ya.., seakan pernah melihat bunga itu sebelumnya, dan juga... mengingatkannya pada sekuntum mawar yang pernah ia berikan pada Gaara.

"Ah..."

Sakura mengerang pelan, telapak tangannya terasa sakit, luka goresan akibat duri mawar sebelumnya masih membekas. Gadis itu memperhatikan telapak tangannya hingga sesuatu muncul membuat kedua bola matanya melebar. Kuku-kuku Sakura memanjang, bulu-bulu halus tumbuh pada kulitnya hingga melebat. Sakura panik, gadis itu menengok ke permukaan air telaga, melihat dirinya dari bayangan yang terpantul. Setengah dari tubuhnya berubah menjadi rubah.

"Tidak..." gumam Sakura. "Tidak! Berhenti!" serunya, ingin ia beranjak namun langkahnya terasa amat berat. "Aku tidak ingin menjadi seekor rubah!" tubuhnya semakin sulit digerakkan sementara sekujur tubuhnya semakin dipenuhi bulu.

"Sasuke!"

Panggil Sakura, ia menengok ke belakang, namun sosok itu tidak terlihat, kemana perginya pria itu? sekeliling tempat menjadi gelap, menjalar seakan melenyapkan semua tumbuhan di sekitarnya. Sakura semakin panik, ia menoleh ke arah telaga, mawar itu masih bersinar, cahaya putihnya menjadikan satu-satunya penerangan yang ada. Perlahan cahaya itu membesar menyerupai bayangan manusia. Di saat bersamaan angin semilir berhembus dengan bisikan suara yang lembut. Sakura tahu, kemana ia harus menuju. Tangannya menjulur, berusaha meraih ke tengah telaga namun langkah kakinya sulit digerakkan walau sejengkal, gadis itu berusaha, ketakutan menyelimuti dirinya.

"Sakura..."

Suara Sasuke terdengar. Suasana telaga pun kian menggelap.

"Sasuke!" panggil Sakura, "Sasuke tolong aku! Sasuke..!

"Sakura..."

Suara Sasuke membuat kedua kelopak matanya terbuka.

 _ **Tersadar bahwa itu hanyalah mimpi.**_

Sinar mentari membuat kedua mata Sakura menyipit, emerald-nya lalu bergerak ke bawah, mendapati Satu _elf_ yang berdiri tepat di atas wajahnya. Fokus Sakura pun terpusat, kicauan burung-burung mengumpulkan kesadaran gadis itu di bawah jubah Sasuke. Sakura lalu menoleh ke samping, tidak mendapati sosok pria itu di dekatnya. Kemana perginya Sasuke? perlahan Sakura bangkit dan elf menyingkir dari wajah gadis itu.

"Ah.. kau..." Sakura mengulurkan telapak tangan, mendapati kondisi elf yang sebelumnya sekarat itu kini telah membaik. Makhluk kecil itu terbang dan berdiri di atas telapak tangan Sakura.

"Kau membaik. Syukurlah..." wajah Sakura lega. "Tapi Sayapmu..." Ekspresinya berubah saat melihat kedua sayap elf yang lenyap, peri itu langsung membalikkan badan, bermaksud menunjukkan sesuatu pada Sakura, tampak sayap berukuran mini yang kembali tumbuh.

Sakura pun tersenyum lega, elf itu akan mendapatkan sayapnya kembali. Kekuatan telaga suci benar-benar ajaib. _**Tunggu**_ , Sakura langsung mengingat sesuatu, tentang mimpi buruknya semalam. Gadis pun mendekati telaga, melihat pantulan wajahnya pada permukaan air. Wajahnya berubah... dan juga berbulu. Menerima batas waktu bahwa dirinya telah menjadi seekor rubah kembali. Sakura lalu memandang ke tengah telaga, setangkai mawar di mimpinya meninggalkan jejak di dalam ingatan. Gadis itu melamun hingga suara langkah terdengar dari arah belakang. Sakura menoleh, mendapati Serigala berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Kutukan itu bekerja kembali." ucap Serigala.

Sakura terdiam dan menunduk. "Dimana Sasuke?"

"Dia pergi untuk beberapa saat. Aku akan menemanimu di sini. Sebaiknya kau tidak keluar dari hutan ini tanpa sepengetahuan kami."

"Kapan Sasuke akan kembali?" Sakura mengangkat wajah dengan ekspresi khawatir, "Aku.., aku harus mencari cara untuk menghilangkan..."

 **KRYUUUUK...**

 _Suara perut Sakura terdengar._

"Rasa lapar..." sambung serigala.

Sakura tertunduk malu. "Bukan itu..., maksudku bagaimana agar kutukan ini segera kupatahkan."

Serigala tidak mengatakan apapun sambil melangkah pergi, "Ayo. Aku akan membawamu ke tempat makanan." ia beranjak, tanpa pikir panjang Sakura pun mengikutinya.

.

.

Mereka menelusuri _Greenoch_ , pemandangan di dalam hutan itu begitu sejuk di pagi hari. Tumbuhan..., disertai Bunga-bunga yang bermekaran indah, udara di sana begitu menyejukkan rongga pernafasan. Sakura menikmatinya, merasakan alam saat telapak kaki bergesekan di atas permukaan tanah dan rerumputan. Mereka pun tiba di bawah pohon apel, dengan gesit serigala melompat dari dahan ke dahan. Sakura berpikir bagaimana caranya untuk dapat naik ke atas sana? gadis itu melihat beberapa apel yang terjatuh ke tanah. Rasa lapar tak terbendung lagi saat Sakura mengendus-endus apel tersebut lalu memakannya. Saat menggigit apel itu... muncul ulat dari dalam buah dan serontak gadis itu memuntahkan apel dalam mulutnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia dapat mengabaikannya walau wujudnya saat ini adalah seekor rubah?

 _pola pikirnya tetaplah manusia._

BUK!

Sakura tersentak saat sebuah apel jatuh tepat di sampingnya. Serigala yang memetik apel tersebut. Sakura langsung melahapnya hingga habis, merasa kurang.., ia pun kembali melihat ke arah serigala yang duduk di atas batang pohon.

"Jika kau mau, kau bisa mengambilnya sendiri." ucap serigala itu.

penuh perjuangan ketika Sakura berusaha memanjat pohon apel tersebut. mudah saja jika manusia yang melakukannya, akan tetapi... saat ini dirinya adalah seekor rubah betina. Segala gaya ia coba, merangkak.., melompat..., melompat-lompat tanpa henti, namun... semua itu gagal. Serigala hanya memperhatikan, niatan untuk membantu sepertinya tidak ada. Memakan waktu cukup lama hingga akhirnya Sakura dapat naik ke atas dengan berlari sekuat tenaga lalu melompat naik dari dahan ke dahan. Ia pun memetik beberapa apel dan menjatuhkannya ke bawah, Lalu...

"Bagaimana caranya aku turun?"

Gadis itu melihat ke arah serigala dengan tatapan polos. Serigala lalu turun dari atas pohon dan Sakura mengikuti setiap gerakannya dengan langkah sedikit takut-takut. Serigala lalu kembali duduk sambil memperhatikan Sakura yang mulai melahap hasil jerih payahnya sendiri. Rasa apel itu sangat manis dan nikmat. Ia membutuhkan lebih banyak asupan makanan.

"Kau mau?" tawar Sakura. Diamnya serigala menyampaikan jawabannya. "Apa kita perlu membawakan beberapa apel untuk Sasuke?" ia mendongak ke atas pohon, sepertinya mudah untuk memanjat pohon itu lagi. Ia memiliki empat kaki rubah yang bisa diandalkan.

"Jika kau menginginkan itu, bawakan saja." jawab Serigala.

Sakura pun terduduk. Mengingat apa yang dikatakan Sasuke, bahwa..,

 _'Energi manusia..., rasanya begitu berbeda...'_

Pipi Sakura muncul rona, tapi apa alasannya? mengingat hal itu dia... "Ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan." ia melihat ke arah serigala. "Aku ingin tahu tentang Sasuke, sepertinya kalian mengenal dekat satu sama lain. Sejak kapan kalian tinggal di dalam Greenoch?"

"Cukup lama." jawab Serigala sambil melirik Sakura.

"Lalu, Sasuke... sebenarnya... apa yang terjadi padanya? tentang luka di tubuhnya." untuk kedua kalinya Sakura bertanya, namun serigala tetap bungkam akan hal itu. "Aku tahu, kau maupun Sasuke tidak akan pernah menjawab semua pertanyaannku." Sakura menggumam sambil menunduk. "Bahkan ketika aku ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh." gadis itu terdiam sejenak, "Sasuke membenci manusia."

"Dia tidak membencimu." tampik serigala, seketika Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. mengingat perlakuan Sasuke semalam, rengkuhan pria itu terniang-niang di dalam bayangan.

"Apakah dulu Sasuke juga seorang manusia?" pikiran itu terlintas begitu saja.

"Jikapun aku mengetahui apa yang terjadi padanya, aku tidak berhak memberitamu akan hal itu. Tapi ketahuilah, Sasuke dia.., tidak akan pernah membencimu sekalipun kau manusia."

Sejenak suasana menghening. Sakura ingin tahu alasannya, untuk itu jantungnya sedikit berdegup tidak normal. "Kenapa,.." gumam gadis itu seraya menunduk, memandang sisa gigitan apel yang tergeletak di samping kakinya. "Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke bukan berasal dari dunia kami." Sakura menghentikan kalimatnya dan memandang serigala dalam bungkam.

"Saat aku menemukan tempat ini, aku bertemu dengannya." serigala angkat bicara. "Sasuke menjaga tempat ini. Luka kutukan itu, Setiap malam membuatnya kesakitan, waktu demi waktu tubuhnya sekarat ketika bulan purnama tiba. Sama seperti saat kau menemukan kondisinya malam itu."

Sakura mendengar penderitaan yang Sasuke jalani dalam diam.

"Banyak pula roh yang terperangkap di tempat ini." sambung serigala itu, "Beberapa dari mereka berengkarnasi menjadi binatang dan tumbuhan." Serigala mendekati tumbuhan-tubuhan pakis di dekatnya. Salah satu daunnya bergerak dengan sendirinya, mengantarkan embun ke hadapan serigala. Cukup membuat Sakura melebarkan mata melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Lihat..., semua yang ada di tempat ini hidup. Jika saja kau tahu, tanah, tumbuhan, air, binatang, semua dapat berbicara." Serigala itu menunduk dan butiran embun menetes di atas keningnya. "Di dunia ini kita hidup saling melengkapi, namun..., manusia memilih cara lain, mereka dikendalikan oleh hawa nafsu."

Sakura pun mendekat pada salah tumbuhan di dekatnya, hal serupa terjadi ketika salah satu daun mendekatinya dan meneteskan embun di atas kepala gadis itu. Rasanya begitu segar, membuatnya ingin merasakan lebih banyak lagi sensasinya. Perhatian Sakura lalu teralihkan saat embun terakhir menetes. Dua kupu-kupu kuning beterbangan di hadapannya, saling mengejar dan saling berdampingan.

"Jika manusia dapat merasakannya..." ucapan Serigala mengalihkan perhatian Sakura., "Bahwa Alam bisa tersenyum dan juga menangis."

Sakura menoleh, "Tapi, Konoha merawat tempat ini sejak dulu." ujarnya. "Dan juga kami melindunginya dari dunia luar."

Serigala berdengus, "Tidak sedikit dari kalian secara diam-diam memanfaatkan apa yang ada di tempat ini demi kepentingan pribadi. Sasuke berusaha melindungi hutan ini dengan caranya sendiri."

.

.

 _Di lain tempat, Langkah kaki Sasuke berhenti di tengah padang rumput, beberapa meter di depan batas suci yang melingkari hutan Greenoch. Pria itu terdiam sambil mengedarkan pandangan mengelilingi sekitar. Kemudian Sasuke mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan jemari yang merenggang. Perlahan angin menggerakkan rambutnya ketika ia mengeluarkan kekuatan. Kedua bola mata Sasuke berubah menjadi merah._

.

"Awalnya ia tidak perduli." ucap Serigala. "Apa kau tahu? cepat atau lambat manusia akan berubah. Sasuke yakin akan hal itu. Sebesar apapun desa kalian menjaga tempat ini, ia tidak akan begitu saja mempercayai manusia."

.

 _Kekuatan Sasuke kian membesar, ia meruntuhkan benteng tak kasat mata yang diciptakan oleh Hiruzen. Dinding itu mulai berlubang dan menyusut. Mengeluarkan energi yang cukup banyak sehingga tanda di leher Sasuke berdenyut. Pria itu mengernyit sembari menahan rasa sakit yang mulai muncul. Sasuke mempertahankan kekuatan, kedua matanya melebar ketika berusaha melenyapkan semua dinding pembatas itu._

 _Sementara di dalam podok Hiruzen, bola mantra nenek itu mengeluarkan cahaya merah, menyadari bahwa sesuatu telah meruntuhkan dinding mantranya. Hiruzen pun tersenyum tipis._

 _"Usaha yang bagus." ucap wanita tua tersebut._

.

Suasana menjadi hening. Apa yang dikatakan Serigala cukup mengetuk benak Sakura. Sesaat ia mengingat dongeng yang diceritakan pada malam perayaan _Greenoch_. Gadis itu pun menunduk dan merenungkan kembali. Merasa bahwa Penduduk Konoha yang dimaksud Serigala maupun dirinya tidak jauh berbeda. Tentang apa yang menimpanya saat ini adalah bentuk dari sebuah ganjaran. Akan tetapi, Mengingat apa yang telah ia lakukan, Sakura hanya ingin menumbuhkan bunga mawar. Hanya itu, bahkan ia tidak merusak apa yang ada di dalam _Greenoch_.

 _Mengapa kutukan ini menimpanya?_

Tentang mimpi semalam, hal itu mulai menghantui Sakura. Akankah ia akan benar-benar menjadi rubah selamanya?

"Lalu.., bagaimana denganmu..." lirih gadis itu. "Darimana kau mendapatkan kutukanmu? jawab aku. Aku ingin tahu.."

"Tidak ada yang perlu diceritakan ketika semuanya telah berlalu."

"Bagaimana bisa!" seru Sakura, "Aku tidak ingin semua ini berlalu begitu saja! aku tidak ingin menjadi seekor rubah selamanya..., aku... aku hanya ingin berbagi keluh kesah. Tapi, aku di sini..., seakan memikul kutukan ini sendiri." suara Sakura mereda, "Orang-orang yang berarti bagiku sedang menunggu, mereka mungkin sedang khawatir..." terutama terhadap sang ayah, Kizashi.

Serigala memandang Sakura dalam diam. "Orang-orang yang berarti..." gumamnya, serigala itu pun bangkit. "Kau masih punya waktu, hingga saat itu tiba, cobalah untuk melepaskannya dengan lapang dada."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kutukan itu, kukira semuanya akan kembali jika aku memperbaiki kesalahanku. Namun, Greenoch menakdirkan hal lain. Tidak ada petunjuk yang kudapatkan, Aku pun menerima diriku, aku pantas mendapatkannya."

"Kesalahan apa yang sudah kau buat?"

Serigala enggan memberitahu, ia bungkam dan membuang muka. Menciptakan keheningan di antara keduanya.

"Semalam.., aku bermimpi." terang Sakura. Ia mengangkat wajah dan melihat ke arah Serigala. "Aku bermimpi, tubuhku dalam bentuk setengah rubah. Lalu, aku mendengar suara dari tengah telaga, seakan memanggilku. Aku melihat sekuntum mawar putih yang bercahaya."

Serigala tidak mengatakan apapun ketika Sakura melanjutkan ceritanya. "Tiba-tiba semua menjadi gelap." sambung gadis itu, suasana yang mencekam, Suara Sasuke saat memanggil namanya di dalam kegelapan. Mimpi itu nyaris nyata. "Aku bisa mendengar suaranya." gumam Sakura. "Tuan serigala, kau pernah mengatakan bahwa saat kau ingin menyesalinya, semua sudah terlambat. Apa menurutmu masih ada kesempatan untukku?"

"Jikapun ada, kau tidak tahu caranya bukan?" sahut Serigala.

"Mim-mimpi itu..." sahut Sakura. Keadaan ini membuat Sakura mempertimbangkan sekecil apapun petunjuk yang ia dapat. "Menurutmu, adakah petunjuk dari mimpi itu?" suara Sakura mereda. "Tentang hal yang kuceritakan padamu sebelumnya, mawar itu, aku pernah menjumpai mawar itu sebelumnya, dan juga..." ucapannya tersendat, "Mawar adalah sumber dari kutukan yang kini kudapatkan. Sasuke mengatakan bahwa aku telah terhubung dengan tempat ini." Sakura mengingat saat ia membanting mawar yang hendak diberikan untuk Gaara. "Walau aku sendiri tidak begitu yakin dengan apa yang kurasakan, tapi perasaanku padanya. Dan juga..." Sakura terdiam.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya sang serigala.

"Aku tak tahu." Sakura menggeleng. "Tapi, aku ingin mengetahui tempat ini." suaranya terdengar lantang. "Aku ingin mencari petunjuk. Hutan ini lebih dari apa yang kuketahui sebelumnya. Begitu mengagumkan. Seperti yang kau katakan, jika alam dapat berbicara, apa aku dapat mendengarnya? bisakah aku bersatu dengan alam? aku ingin tahu alasannya? aku ingin tahu kesalahanku."

Sakura menunggu jawaban hingga serigala bergerak dari tempatnya. "Ikut aku, mungkin cara ini dapat membantumu."

Serigala pun membawa Sakura menelusuri _Greenoch_. Melihat hal-hal baru, menyaksikan berbagai sisi alam yang membuat Sakura takjub. Melihat bagaimana alam terhubung dengan makhluk hidup lainnya. Saat lebah mengambil madu pada bunga, ketika koloni semut saling bergotong royong mengangkat makanan, ketika Kupu-kupu yang menampakkan sayap indah dari dalam kepompong, dan juga seekor induk burung yang hendak memberi makan ulat untuk para anaknya di dalam sangkar, kicauan gaduh anak-anak burung itu membuat ulat menggeliat ingin melarikan diri. Lalu, angin yang bertiup... menjatuhkan dedaunan yang berguguran di antara tunas-tunas yang mulai bermunculan. Sakura terus mengikuti Serigala hingga mereka tiba di daerah aliran sungai, airnya begitu jernih menampakkan kehidupan di dalamnya. Ikan-ikan yang sedang berenang mengikuti arus, sekejap mereka menghindar ketika serigala memasukkan satu kakinya ke dalam. Arus air pun membelah, Sakura melihat ke arah Serigala dan melakukan hal serupa. Rasanya... begitu sejuk membasahi bulu-bulunya.

"Ada lima jalur sungai yang berasal dari mata air telaga suci." terang Serigala. "Kelima arusnya bermuara di luar hutan ini dan membentuk lingkaran."

"Batas suci..." sahut Sakura. Kini mengerti dari mana asal lingkaran sungai yang mengitari _Greenoch_ itu. Dan juga kemana satu cabang sungainya mengalir ke desa Konohagakure. Memberi kesuburan yang berlimpah pada desa mereka.

Serigala mengangguk, "Air telaga adalah sumber kehidupan. Baik ataupun buruknya, silir berganti mengikuti arusnya. Terus mengalir dan tidak pernah terputus."

.

.

Pagi itu, Kizashi melakukan aktifitasnya seperti biasa. Pengunjung tokonya tampak sepi, biasanya orang-orang mulai berdatangan di pagi hari namun sepertinya warga Konoha sedang tidak berniat menjadikan roti sebagai menu sarapan. Tidak seperti biasanya, perasaan mengganjal di dalam benak Kizashi terus mengiringi setiap kegiatannya. _**Sakura**_ , Satu-satunya alasan yang membuat wajahnya tidak begitu bersemangat.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Chouza menyadari kesedihan itu saat ia singgah di halaman depan toko Kizashi bersama gerobak sapinya. "Semua orang membicarakanmu saat ini." pria itu waspada melihat suasana sekitar. "Kukira mereka menangkapmu dan juga putrimu. Aku khawatir. Semalam aku mendengar tentang kabarmu dari orang-orang yang menjaga keamanan kemarin."

"Apa yang mereka bicarakan?" Kizashi memasang wajah bingung.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Mereka mengatakan bahwa seorang mata-mata tinggal di rumahmu. Tetapi, kemarin kau mengatakan bahwa pemuda itu adalah keponakanmu. Sebenarnya apa..." ucapan chouza terpotong saat Kizashi serontak menepuk kedua bahunya dengan ekspresi wajah yang serius.

"Kau pernah melihatnya?!" seru Kizashi tiba-tiba. "Pemuda itu...," mengingat ucapan Hiruzen saat orang-orang keamanan desa menggeledah rumahnya. Tentang pemuda yang mereka cari. _**Sasuke**_. Namun, Kizashi tidak mengingat apapun.

"Maksudmu Sasuke? terakhir kali aku melihatnya saat mengantarkan gandum padamu bukan? Hei kizashi..." Chouza menampis kedua tangan Kizashi dari bahunya. "Kenapa kau membiarkan pemuda itu? kenapa kau berbohong, jelaskan padaku..."

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengingatnya chouza."

"Ha? maksudmu kau tidak mengingat pemuda itu?"

"Tepatnya aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi. Mereka menggeledah rumahku saat aku tertidur di ruang tengah. Aku tidak mengingat apapun."

Chouza menelan ludah. "penjaga mengatakan saat mereka mencoba menghentikan kaburnya pemuda itu, terjadi sesuatu yang mistis."

Kekhawatiran Kizashi pun bertambah, "Chouza, Sakura tiba-tiba saja pergi dari rumah." ia pun memutuskan menceritakan hal tersebut.

"Pergi?" Sebelah alis chouza terangkat. "Apa kau sudah mencarinya? ke tempat teman sebayanya..., emm putri keluarga Yamanaka dan juga Tenten..."

Kizashi menggeleng dalam diam. "Semalam, aku mencari ke tempat mereka." Bahkan Ino maupun Tenten tidak mengetahui keberadaan Sakura. Kedua gadis itu ikut khawatir setelah Kizashi datang menemui mereka semalam. "Tadi pagi mereka datang ke tempatku, mereka ikut mencari Sakura namun..." Kizashi menggeleng dalam kesedihan.

"Apa semua ini ada hubungannya dengan kaburnya pemuda itu? maksudku Sakura ikut bersamanya?"

"Apa maksudmu?" wajah Kizashi gelisah.

"Kizashi, tetang tertangkapnya putra kepala desa. Kurasa..."

"Naruto!" Seru Kizashi dengan kedua mata yang melebar, "Aku harus pergi sekarang." ia beranjak meninggalkan Chouza, sesaat Kizashi berhenti dan berbalik. "Jangan ceritakan ini pada siapapun. Maksudku tentang Sakura. Aku tidak ingin menambah bahan pembicaraan penduduk."

Chouza pun mengangguk. "Aku akan mengabarimu jika ada kabar terbaru. Aku punya teman yang berjaga di tahanan."

Kizashi mengunjungi rumah kepala desa, bermaksud mencari informasi terkait Naruto walau ia tahu putra Minato itu sedang ditahan saat ini. Keterlibatan Naruto mengundang tanda tanya pada benak Kizashi dan ayah Sakura itu mencurigai sesuatu. Kizashi bertemu dengan Kushina dan mereka berbincang-bincang di teras halaman depan. Kizashi mengucapkan turut sedih atas apa yang menimpa Naruto saat melihat wajah Kushina yang murung. Kizashi bermaksud menjelaskan perihal tentang Sasuke. Ia juga mengatakan pada Kushina bahwa anak putrinya pergi dari rumah di hari yang sama saat Naruto membantu kaburnya Sasuke. Menurutnya, Hanya Narutolah yang tahu tentang apa yang telah terjadi, mungkin saja segala sesuatunya saling berkaitan.

Kushina tampak terkejut setelah Kizashi menunjukkan surat terakhir yang ditinggalkan oleh putrinya. Kushina yakin bahwa tulisan tangan yang berantakan itu adalah milik Naruto. Namun, Kushina tidak dapat menarik kesimpulan begitu saja, setelah melihat kekhawatiran yang mendalam pada raut wajah Kizashi, wanita itu pun memutuskan untuk menjelaskan perihal tentang Sasuke. Bahwa pemuda itu bukanlah manusia seperti mereka. Penjelasan itu cukup membuat Kizashi terkejut. Kizashi meminta Kushina untuk membawanya menemui Hiruzen namun Kushina menolak. Sadar bahwa hal ini tidak seharusnya diberitahukan oleh siapapun dan Kushina yakin jika Hiruzen akan marah. Namun, wanita itu menjajikan sesuatu untuk mencari informasi yang terkait, Kizashi pun pulang dengan tangan kosong. Tidak tahu harus mencari informasi mengenai putrinya kemana lagi. Jika ia mengunjungi Naruto, penjaga tahanan tidak akan mengijinkannya begitu saja.

Sementara itu, Minato memperhatikan ayah Sakura yang berjalan meninggalkan Kediaman Uzumaki. Beberapa saat kemudian Kushina menghampiri, menceritakan perihal kepergian Sakura yang tidak wajar. Tentang apa yang telah terjadi, keterlibatan Naruto menimbulkan keterkaitan yang mendalam. Kushina meminta Minato untuk mempertemukan dirinya dengan Naruto. Dan juga, kekhawatiran sebagai ibu terhadap putranya.

"Kau tidak bisa menemuinya Kushina." Minato menolak dengan tegas.

Kushina pun mengerutkan dahi dengan mimik kesal. "Aku tahu dia melanggar aturan, tapi setidaknya ijinkan aku melihat keadaannya."

"Kita tidak akan tau apa yang terjadi jika kau menemuinya. Aku tidak mau menambah perbincangan penduduk desa tentang Naruto."

Kushina pun mengepalkan tangan dan melangkah pergi, ia berhenti di depan pintu lalu mengatakan "Seharusnya kau mendengar penjelasannya. Naruto adalah putra kita. Dia adalah putramu. Aku percaya padanya."

Minato tidak mengatakan apapun hingga Kushina melewati pintu dan berpapasan dengan Kakashi.

"Aku pun percaya padanya." gumam Minato. Di saat bersamaan Kizashi masuk ke dalam ruangan dan melaporkan sesuatu.

"Sesuai permintaan Hiruzen- _sama_. Beberapa orang yang diutus sudah berangkat menuju Greenoch."

"Baiklah. Lalu bagaimana keadaan Naruto?" tanya Minato.

"Ia tidak mengatakan apapun selama introgasi. Morino memintaku untuk menyampaikan pada anda jika diperlukan tindakan lebih lanjut. Dan, tentang kondisinya, putra anda akan baik-baik saja dibawah pengawasanku. Namun tampaknya para petinggi desa mulai memperbincangkan hal ini."

Minato terdiam dan berpikir. "Jangan ijinkan siapapun mengunjungi Naruto."

"Baiklah." Kakazhi mengangguk. "Lalu kabar mengenai Kankuro dan Gaara. elang membawa pesan dua jam yang lalu. Bahwa mereka sedang dalam perjalanan kembali ke Konoha."

.

.

Di atas hamparan bebatuan yang luas, dua ekor kuda berlari kencang membawa Gaara dan Kankuro kembali ke Konoha. Beberapa jam berlalu setelah mereka meninggalkan Sunagakure dan melewati luasnya hamparan gurun. Keduanya pergi tanpa hambatan setelah menyepakati persekutuan yang dirundingkan bersama keempat desa besar.

Menelusuri padang savana di antara pegunungan batu, kedua _jade_ Gaara memandang lurus ke depan, kedua tangannya erat menyengkram tali kemudi, pikirannya terus mengulang kebenaran yang dikatakan Yashamaru semalam. Tentang kematian kedua orang tuanya yang terjadi belasan tahun silam. Kabar yang menjelaskan tentang kematian kepala desa Sunagakure beserta istrinya adalah suatu kebohongan. Kabar tersebut sampai ke Konoha beberapa minggu setelah ayah Gaara menitipkan ketiga anaknya kepada Kepala desa Konoha pendahulu secara diam-diam. Kedua orang tua Gaara dikabarkan bunuh diri di dalam kediamannya dengan cara gantung diri, Namun Yashamaru berkata lain.

.

Di lain tempat, Sebuah anak panah melesat dan menghujam papan bidik dengan tepat.

"Raikage- _sama_..." seorang pria menghampiri Raikage di halaman belakang gudang pembuatan senjata Sunagakure. "Sesuai rencana kita, mereka yang diutus siap di lokasi yang sudah ditandai."

Raikage tersenyum. "Bagus..." ia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk membidik kembali. "Bereskan apa yang tersisa." ia mengulangi perintahnya.

"Apa menurut anda mereka benar-benar mempercayai kita?"

"Kurasa..., iya. Namun, juga tidak." Raikage melepas tali busur dan panahnya melesat sekali lagi dengan cepat. "Tapi aku tidak perduli, percaya atau tidak, mereka harus disingkirkan."

"Akan sangat berbahaya jika mereka membocorkan rahasia kita, Raikage- _sama_."

"Tidak perlu khawatir." Raikage berbalik dan menatap pria yang berbicara padanya, "Untuk itu, mereka akan segera menyusul kedua orang tua mereka." Senyum licik tersungging di ujung bibir Raikage.

.

Kuda yang ditumpangi Gaara dan Kankuro serontak berhenti. Sekelompok orang menghadang mereka beberapa meter di depan ketika hendak memasuki hutan. Penampilan orang-orang itu membuat Kankuro berdecih.

"Aku tidak begitu terkejut!" seru Kankuro. "Jadi ini urutan rencana kalian...,"

Salah satu pria pun membuka cadar, "Tepat!" Baki menampakkan wajahnya.

Kankuro tersenyum kecut, "Tak kusangka.., kau tunduk pada semua perintah tua bangka itu!"

"Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk menolaknya!" Baki mengangkat tangan, memberi kode pada kelompoknya untuk siap melepas anak panah _Chu Ko nu_.

"Woa.., jadi alat itu akan diuci coba untuk pertama kalinya pada manusia?"

"Bukankan kalian kelinci percobaan yang tepat?" Baki tersenyum.

"Kalian para penduduk Suna, kalian diperdaya!" seru Gaara.

"Hah.." Baki berdengus, "sesuai dugaan... kalian tidak bisa dipercaya! apa perdulimu? Kalian sudah menjadi bagian dari Konoha. Kami tidak akan membiarkan ketidak adilan terus berlanjut!"

"Sudah kubilang, kalian hanya diperalat Raikage!"

"Kau hanyalah penduduk Suna yang terlupakan! Begitu juga dengan kedua orang tuamu!"

"Tutup mulutmu!" Gaara langsung menarik pedangnya. "Jika kau berniat membunuh kami, setidaknya tunjukkan harga dirimu! Lawan aku dengan tanganmu!"

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak sudi menodai tanganku!" Baki mengangkat tangannya lebih tinggi, siap memberi aba-aba. Kankuro dan Gaara tidak bergerak, kedua pemuda itu menatap lurus ke arah lawan, kedua tangan Gaara menyengkram pedang dengan kuat. Siap menanti puluhan anak panah yang akan menghujam padanya.

 _Namun, tiba-tiba kondisi berubah..._

Beberapa lesatan anak panah dari arah berbeda mengarah pada komplotan Baki. Serangan tidak terduga itu berasal dari sekelompok orang berkuda yang muncul dari arah barat. Mereka semua mengenakan topeng kayu sehingga sulit dikenali. Lima orang dari kelompok Baki pun tewas di tempat, kuda yang mereka tumpangi menimbulkan kegaduhan. Di saat bersamaan Gaara dan kankuro memacu kuda mereka ke depan. Gaara mengayunkan pedang ke arah Baki dengan kuat, mereka saling melakukan perlawanan sementara Kankuro dan sekelompok pria tak dikenal lainnya menyerang orang-orang Baki yang tersisa. Terjadi adu kekuatan di kedua belah pihak. Gaara melompat dan menjatuhkan Baki dari kuda. Keduanya berguling-guling di atas bebatuan sehingga pedang Gaara terlepas dari tangan, melihat kesempatan itu spontan Baki langsung bertindak, ia mengambil anak panah di balik punggungnya dan berlari mendekati,

"Gaara!" Kankuro melempar pedang dan Gaara menerimanya,

JLEB!

Pedang menembus perut Baki.

"Ka-kau... pengkhianat desa.." ucap Baki dalam lirih.

"Ucapkan itu pada dirimu sendiri." bisik Gaara, ia menekan pedangnya lebih dalam , darah pun keluar dari mulut Baki. "Kau akan menyesali perbuatanmu selamanya..., Di neraka." Gaara pun menarik pedangnya. Seketika Baki tersungkur di tempat bersamaan dengan melesatnya satu anah panah yang berhasil mengenai lengan Gaara. Seorang pria langsung melempar pedang ke arah pelaku itu. Tewas. Perkelahian pun berakhir.

"Gaara..." seorang pria menghampiri.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Shikamaru." Tidak sulit bagi Gaara mengenal ciri-ciri kakak iparnya sendiri.

"Kalian datang di saat yang tepat." ucap Kankuro. Pria yang melempar pedang pada orang terakhir Suna pun ikut membuka topeng.

"Maaf kami sedikit terlambat." Sai menampakkan senyumannya.

"Kita harus segera kembali." pria lainnya menampakkan wajah mereka. "Tapi sebelumnya, sebaiknya kita singkirkan mayat orang-orang ini terlebih dahulu."

.

.

Langkah Sasuke berhenti. Pria itu berdiri di antara rimbunan semak-semak didampingi satu peri tumbuhan yang bersembunyi di pundaknya. Elf itu mengangguk saat mereka menemukan satu tangkai mawar putih yang merekah indah.

"Aku menemukanmu." ucap Sasuke.

Ia pun mendekat, bermaksud menyentuh kelopak mawar itu namun tiba-tiba salah satu tangkai daunnya bergerak dengan sendirinya dan melilit jari telunjuk Sasuke. Pergerakan pria itu pun spontan berhenti. Sasuke terdiam ketika terlintas kembali mimpi Sakura semalam. Saat gadis itu gelisah di dalam pelukannya.

"Aku melihat apa yang ada di dalam mimpinya." Sasuke berbicara pada mawar itu. Kemudian ia terdiam cukup lama. Mengingat saat dimana ia dan elf menghidupkan mawar terakhir Sakura yang layu, setangkai mawar yang hendak diberikan untuk Gaara.

"Aku meminta elf untuk menghidupkan mawar miliknya dengan memanggil sebagian jiwa di tempat ini. Dan kau hadir untuknya." terang Sasuke, bahwasanya, mawar yang layu itu dihidupkan kembali dengan memanggil roh tanaman serupa yang ada di dalam Greenoch. Elf dapat melakukan hal itu.

"Sebagian darimu melenyap. Mengering saat Sakura mendapatkan kutukannya. Jika kau ingin mencoba menyelamatkannya dan kehilangan sisa jiwamu, itu berarti kau akan mati dan tidak akan berengkarnasi kembali."

Di saat bersamaan, lilitan tangkai mawar itu mengerat, deretan durinya menusuk jari telunjuk Sasuke hingga mengeluarkan darah.

"Jadi, kau bermaksud terhubung denganku." Sasuke tidak bergerak, di saat bersamaan ia merasakan sesuatu. Ribuan meter jaraknya dari tempat ia berada, beberapa orang tengah melewati batas suci Greenoch.

"Lepaskan. Aku harus pergi." pinta Sasuke, lilitan yang mengerat jari telunjuknya pun melepaskan diri. Sasuke lalu beranjak. "Mengkipun itu terjadi, aku yang akan menentukannya." kedua matanya berubah merah saat ia menjauhi mawar tersebut.

.

.

"Pelankan langkah kalian..." suara seorang pria terdengar. Sasuke mendekati lokasi dimana sekelompok orang yang baru saja tiba itu kini tengah menelusuri Greenoch.

"Kau ini lambat sekali." sahut pria yang lain. "Kita harus kembali ke Konoha sebelum matahari tenggelam dan melaporkan keadaan pada Kakashi- _san_."

"Kami akan meninggalmu di sini. Jika kau mau.." ujar pria yang lain, jumlah mereka ada lima orang. Salah satunya adalah Yamato.

Pria penakut di antara yang lain pun menelan ludah sembari melihat ke arah pepohonan. "Ja-jangan bercanda." ucapnya. "Walau tempat ini indah, ta-tapi siapa yang mau bermalam di tempat ini."

"Iruka, Kau jadi penakut setelah kejadian kemarin." sahut yang lainnya.

"Tapi kami benar-benar terpental dengan sendirinya. Kami merasakan kekuatan yang begitu besar menggerakkan tubuh kami. Kurasa mata-mata itu adalah penyihir.."

"Ah.. itu sebabnya Hiruzen- _sama_ ikut campur dalam pengejaran kemarin, kan?" sahut yang lainnya.

"Emm, walaupun begitu. Kenapa Naruto membantu seorang penyelundup. Apa hubungan mereka?"

"Saat aku berganti jam jaga, Naruto dibawa ke tahanan bawah tanah. Kudengar Morino sendiri yang mengintrogasinya." informasi itu disimak oleh Sasuke yang bediri di atas dahan pepohonan tak jauh dari mereka.

"Menurutmu dia di siksa?"

"Siapa yang tahu? dia anak kepala desa, mungkin sikap Morino sedikit melembut."

"Hah... aku penasaran dengan apa yang sedang terjadi."

Yamato pun menghentikan langkah. "Baiklah, ayo percepat tugas kita." Ia mengeluarkan potongan-potongan bambu runcing sepanjang tiga puluh senti dari dalam karung. "Kita berpencar, dan menancapkan ini ke beberapa titik mengengelilingi Greenoch sesuai perintah Hiruzen- _sama_." empat pria lainnya pun mengangguk diiringi kemunculan burung gagak dari semak-semak. Mereka pun tersetak kaget dan suasana sekejap menghening. Sasuke terus memperhatikan mereka dari dahan pohon tertinggi di atas.

"Ba-bagaimana jika kita saling berpasangan?" ide salah satu di antara mereka, yang bernama Iruka.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan satu yang tersisa?" serentak keempat orang selain Yamato langsung memisahkan diri dan membentuk pasangan.

"Itu berarti Kau pergi ke Telaga suci." mereka menunjuk Yamato bersamaan.

"Dasar kalian!"

.

.

Ikan-ikan melompat di antara derasnya air sungai yang berasal dari mata air telaga. Sakura berdiri di tengah-tengah bebatuan sambil mengerahkan perhatiannya ke permukaan air. Gadis itu langsung bergerak ketika Seekor ikan melompat di dekatnya. Gagal, ikan itu luput dari incarannya. Sementara itu, Serigala yang berdiri tak jauh darinya merasakan sesuatu. Sejenak ia menoleh ke belakang.

"Susah sekali ditangkap... Bisakah kau menunjukkan lagi padaku bagaimana caranya, tuan serigala?" keluh Sakura, ia pun mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Ada apa?" menyadari serigala yang terdiam dan terus memperhatikan ke arah lain.

"Kita harus pergi dari sini." jawab serigala.

"Pergi? tapi kenapa? ayolah aku belum mendapatkan satu ikan. Kau tau betapa laparnya aku saat ini."

"Kau sudah melahap dua ekor ikan yang kutangkapkan untukmu bukan?"

"Tapi walaupun begitu aku..." Sakura ragu-ragu meneruskan kalimatnya.

Serigala lalu menghadap ke atas permukaan air dan menangkap lagi satu ekor ikan. Sakura langsung melahap ikan itu.

"Satu lagi..." pinta Sakura begitu menghabiskannya.

"Tidak, kita harus pergi dari sini." tolak Serigala.

"Ini yang terakhir."

"Kau lupa untuk apa kita mengelilingi tempat ini. Bukankah kau ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya menyatu dengan alam."

Sakura mengerutkan dahi. "Aku sedang melakukannya." ia mengindahkan ajakan itu dan melihat ke arah air, kedua matanya menyipit melihat ikan yang mendekat, kedua pupil matanya mengecil ketika ia fokus, dengan sekali gerakan yang cepat Sakura menyaut ikan itu dengan giginya. Lalu dengan beringas, mencabik-cabik daging ikan menggunakan taringnya. Serigala memperhatikan dalam diam hingga ia mendekati Sakura dan srontak gadis itu mengerang sambil melayangkan cakaran. Melindungi santapannya.

Serigala berhenti. Sekejap Sakura pun tersadar dan seketika menjauhi ikan itu. Menyadari perilakunya yang mulai berubah, mengikis tabiat aslinya.

"Aku..." ia melihat Serigala dengan wajah penyesalan. "Ma-maaf..."

Serigala tidak mengatakan apapun dan berbalik, "Tinggalkan tempat ini." ia melangkah terlebih dahulu. Sakura terdiam, melihat sisa ikan terakhirnya yang terurai, kekhawatiran mulai menggerogoti pikirannya. Ia pun melangkah pergi dan mengikuti Serigala.

.

.

Cerahnya langit tidak berlangsung lama ketika awan mendung mulai merapat. Yamato melihat ke atas sesaat setelah guntur terdengar, ia berdiri seorang diri di kawasan telaga suci. Tiga bambu telah terpasang di setiap sisi telaga dan Yamato pun menancapkan bambu terakhirnya diiringi angin yang bertiup menggerakkan semua pepohonan. Sesaat kemudian keempat rekan Yamato datang menghampirinya, mereka berjaji bertemu di telaga setelah memasang semua bambu.

"Sepertinya hujan lebat akan segera turun." ucap Iruka.

"Apa sebaiknya kita berteduh di tempat ini sambil menunggu hujan reda?"

"Sepertinya begitu." jawab Yamato sembari melihat ke arah sekitar. Di sisi lain, Sasuke mengikuti mereka dan memperhatikan dari atas pepohonan di sekeliling telaga.

.

"Kita berteduh di sini." ucap Serigala ketika mendekati tumbuhan menjalar yang menutupi akar sebuah pohon yang amat besar.

Sakura mendongak ke atas. Melihat beringin raksasa itu berdiri tegak, akarnya yang menggantung dan meliuk-liuk menunjukkan betapa tuanya pohon tersebut, mungkin lebih tua jika dibandingkan dengan dua pohon beringin yang ada di jalur masuk Greenoch. Mengikuti langkah serigala, Sakura masuk ke dalam sebuah gua batu tepat di bawah akar beringin tersebut. Ruangan di dalam sedang, cukup untuk mereka duduk dalam jarak dua langkah.

"Apakah gua ini salah satu tempat yang tidak dapat terlihat manusia?" Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke sudut-sudut gua yang ditumbuhi lelumutan itu.

"Manusia tidak bisa menemukan tempat peristirahatanku."

Sakura langsung menoleh, "Jadi, ini rumahmu?"

"Dengar, saat ini, ada beberapa manusia masuk ke dalam hutan."

"Darimana kau mengetahuinya? siapa orang-orang itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Bukankah hanya orang-orang konoha yang tahu tempat ini? aku dapat merasakan setiap keberadan manusia yang datang."

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?" Sakura menjadi khawatir, menebak apakah Hiruzen sedang melakukan pencarian. "Kita harus mencari Sasuke sekarang, dia belum kembali."

"Tidak. Kurasa Sasuke telah menyadari keberadaan mereka. Sebaiknya kita bersembunyi di sini untuk sementara waktu."

"Tapi bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu padanya? seorang wanita tua sedang mengincarnya. Dan juga, Sasuke sedang terluka."

"Aku akan terhubung pada Sasuke ketika sesuatu terjadi padanya."

"Aku akan mencarinya sendiri." Langkah kaki Sakura serontak terhentikan oleh suara guntur yang menggelegar.

"Tetaplah di sini. Sasuke tidak akan senang jika sesuatu terjadi padamu."

"Kau pikir aku akan senang jika sesuatu terjadi padanya?" kalimat itu melesat begitu saja dari mulut Sakura.

"Kau mengkhawatirkannya?" tanya serigala.

"Ten-tentu saja." Sakura menundukkan kedua bola matanya, mengingat perkataannya semalam, "saat ini, dia.. satu-satunya yang bisa..." Sakura tidak meneruskan kalimatnya dan terdiam.

"Tetaplah di sini. Itu yang Sasuke inginkan."

Sesaat kemudian hujan pun turun. Suasana hening menyelimuti gua. Sakura menuruti perintah Serigala walau kekhawatirannya tentang Sasuke tidak mereda, bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi pada pria itu? Sakura melamun, memperhatikan tetesan air yang membasahi tumbuhan berambat di hadapannya. Setelah apa yang terjadi hingga saat ini, membuatnya berpikir tentang banyak hal. Kizashi, nasib Naruto, dan juga tentang kutukannya. Sakura berharap hujan segera mereda dan menemui Sasuke secepatnya. Sakura pun menoleh ke arah serigala yang tengah memejamkan mata.

"Ada apa?" serigala memecah lamunan gadis itu.

"Aku takut.." ucap Sakura, "sekejap aku merasakan perubahan pada diriku. Kau pernah mengatakan bahwa aku akan menjadi seekor rubah seutuhnya. Akan tetapi, sepertinya kau tidak kehilangan jati dirimu..."

"Itu tergantung pada orang itu sendiri. Kau dan juga aku, bukan satu-satunya orang yang telah dikutuk."

Sakura pun sedikit terkejut, " Siapa? adakah yang lainnya? bagaimana nasib orang itu sekarang?"

Serigala memejamkan mata dan terdiam. Sekelibat kejadian teringat di dalam ingatannya. "Dia mati, mereka telah membunuhnya."

Suasana menjadi hening. Dengan tatapan terkejut Sakura tidak berhenti menatap serigala. "Ke-kenapa? siapa dia? Kenapa kau mebunuhnya? ceritakan padaku."

"Untuk apa? setelah kau mengetahuinya, sesuatu tidak akan berdampak padamu?" serigala itu menatap Sakura.

Keheningan mengisi pandangan mereka. Sakura lalu memalingkan wajah dan menoleh ke arah luar. "Bisa-bisanya kau mengatakan hal itu saat kau menanggung semuanya sendiri. Kau sama sepertinya, Sasuke... dia juga menanggung beban yang dalam." teringat kesedihan pada wajah Sasuke saat Sakura mengintip pria itu memandang bulan purnama di tengah-tengah telaga kemarin malam.

"Setidaknya, berbagi bisa mengurangi luka di hatimu." sambung Sakura. "Aku jatuh cinta..., saat aku terbuai oleh manisnya..., aku tidak bisa menerima kepahitannya." gadis itu mengingat Gaara. Mengingat luka di hatinya. "Aku marah, aku mengasiani diriku sendiri, Karena itu aku dikutuk. Kata-kata yang kuucapkan saat itu.., seharusnya aku bisa berlapang dada. Aku mengacaukan segalanya..."

"Kau menyesal?" tanya serigala.

Sakura mengerling. "Walau sakit, seharusnya aku dapat menanggungnya, kan?"

"Hati adalah beban yang berat." ujar serigala. "Setiap kita mencintai atau membenci seseorang, beban di hati akan bertambah. Namun, Jangan melupakan orang-orang yang pernah memberimu rasa cinta. Itu akan membuatmu lebih kuat memikulnya."

Sakura memandang serigala dalam diam, memikirkan maksud ucapan itu. "Tapi, bukankah cinta yang tak terbalas itu menyakitkan?"

"Tergantung bagaimana kau menyikapinya. Segala sesuatu tidak harus saling berbalas. Kau mencintai orang lain, bukan berarti segalanya berakhir ketika kau tidak mendapatkan perasaan yang sama. Ikatan..., bagaimana kau membentuk ikatan pada seseorang itulah yang terpenting."

"Ikatan..." gumam Sakura dalam renungannya.

"Kau bisa mencintai segala sesuatu tanpa ikatan. Tapi hanya ikatan yang bisa membawamu pada cinta yang kekal."

Sakura pun tertunduk, "Kau memiliki ikatan yang kekal itu..." gumamnya.

Serigala terdiam, derasnya hujan membawanya hanyut bersama kenangan. "Aku memiliki keluarga." ia mulai membuka mulut, mengambil perhatian Sakura kembali. "Ikatan yang paling penting di dalam hidupku. Istri dan anak-anakku. Cinta orang tua kepada anak. Akan kulakukan apapun demi mereka." Serigala memejamkan mata dan menghela nafas ringan.

"Apa yang terjadi pada keluargamu?" tanya Sakura.

Serigala menoleh dan memandang gadis itu. Memberitahukan apa yang terjadi beberapa waktu silam. "Seseorang berniat membunuh keluargaku." Ia memulai ceritanya.

"Aku membawa anak-anakku pergi ke luar desa dan menyerahkannya pada temanku. Aku dan istriku lalu kabur ke hutan. Orang-orang itu mengejar kami, di tengah persembunyian yang berlangsung beberapa hari, istriku jatuh sakit karena kelaparan, ia menggigil kedinginan karena hujan yang tak kunjung reda. kami bersembunyi di sebuah gua. Suatu malam, saat aku berusaha mencari makanan, aku bertemu seekor serigala. Ia tengah dikejar sekelompok pemburu. Kaki serigala itu terluka, tubuhnya terkena beberapa anak panah. Serigala itu sekarat di hadapanku." Mengingat dengan jelas raut wajah binatang yang sekarat itu.

"Tanpa pikir panjang, aku pun membunuhnya." lanjutannya membuat Sakura memasang wajah lebih serius.

"Kemudian aku membawa serigala itu ke dalam gua tempat aku dan istriku bersembunyi, aku menggunakan bulunya untuk menghangatkan tubuh istriku, dan..." serigala terdiam sejenak. "Kami memakannya..."

Sakura terpaku mendengar pengakuan itu. "Lalu kau dikutuk?" tanyanya.

Serigala mengangguk, "Keesokan harinya aku dan istriku berubah menjadi seekor serigala." terangnya, "Kami menjalani kehidupan bersama tak lama hingga Istriku kehilangan dirinya sendiri. Ia mulai berubah, menyerang manusia yang ia temui di dalam hutan. Aku mencoba menghentikannya, sampai suatu hari ia pergi ke sebuah desa terpencil untuk mencari makanan. Penduduk desa mengejarnya, di depan mataku aku melihat istriku telah dibunuh. Kepalanya dipenggal dan digantung. Aku marah, tapi... aku tak kuasa membalas perbuatan mereka. Aku pernah melakukan hal yang sama, tanpa belas kasihan aku membunuh serigala yang sekarat itu. Saat melihat istriku terbunuh, aku dapat merasakan penderitaannya."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi setelah itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku memutuskan pergi ke wilayah yang lebih jauh. turun ke lembah pegunungan dan menemukan hutan ini. Tempat yang belum pernah aku lihat sebelumnya tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanku begitu saja."

"Lalu kau bertemu Sasuke?"

Serigala pun mengangguk.


	14. Chapter 14

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Icha-Icha Fairy**

 **Part 14**

 _enjoy_

* * *

.

Waktu berlalu hingga hujan kian mereda. Sakura masih terhanyut ke dalam lamunan setelah mendengar cerita serigala. Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya hingga hujan berhenti. Sakura mengikuti serigala keluar meninggalkan gua, mereka berdiri di bawah pohon sambil melihat ke atas. Terlihat Langit cerah mulai menjemput senja di balik daun-daun pepohonan. Gemerlap cahaya kuning membias pada sisa air yang membasahi semua dedauan. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya, mendengar burung-burung kembali berkicau.

"Apa orang-orang dari Konoha itu sudah meninggalkan hutan?" tanya Sakura.

"Kurasa begitu, kita akan kembali ke telaga."

"Apa Sasuke sudah kembali ke sana?" setelah menunggu dalam kekhawatiran cukup lama, nyatanya Sasuke belum menampakkan dirinya. Namun, seperti apa yang serigala katakan, jika sesuatu terjadi, serigala akan segera mengetahuinya.

Keduanya lalu beranjak pergi, belum jauh mereka berjalan, tiba-tiba langkah Sakura berhenti. Ia menengok ke arah samping. Sesuatu menarik perhatiannya dan gadis itu merubah halauan begitu saja. Sakura mendekati rimbunan pepohonan palem di hadapannya, ia menerobos masuk dan mendapati sebuah padang bunga.

 _Terpaku._

Lokasi terpencil di ujung selatan _Greenoch_ itu jarang akan pepohonan, terdiri dari hamparan warna-warni bunga dalam berbagai jenis. Warna ungu bunga laverder mendominasi tempat itu. Untuk kesekian kalinya Sakura terpesona, lokasi itu indah setelah rawa tempat Sasuke menyendiri semalam. Sakura mulai curiga bahwa masih banyak tempat di dalam _Greenoch_ yang tidak diketahui manusia.

Gadis itu melangkah hingga ke tengah padang bunga, semerbak wewangian menyambut indra penciumannya yang tajam. Sesaat Sakura menyadari sesuatu, bahwa segala aroma itu tidak berpengaruh pada indra penciumannya yang sensitif. Sakura cukup bertanya-tanya, ia menyentuh hidungnya sendiri dengan ekspresi serius, memikirkan apa penyebabnya. Menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak menggunakan masker semenjak tiba di _Greenoch_ kemarin soe. Tidak sedikitpun Sakura merasakan dampak yang biasa ia alami, bersin pun tidak. Gadis itu diam terpaku sementara Serigala menghampiri dan berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya.

"Ini indah..." gumam Sakura, mengabaikan tanda tanya yang bercokol di kepala. ia pun duduk dan memejamkan mata, terhanyut bersama semilir angin senja saat matahari kian bergerak ke peraduannya.

 _'Untuk pertama kali aku menikmati ini. Menyatu bersama alam tanpa batasan tubuhku sendiri.'_

"Sasuke." serigala merasakan kehadiran pria itu tepat di belakangnya. Sasuke menampakkan diri, memfokuskan pandangannya kedepan saat melewati serigala.

"Orang-orang itu." ucap serigala.

"Aa. Aku akan mengurusnya." Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura. Melihat wujud seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang tertidur di tengah hamparan bunga. Kutukan Sakura menghilang pada batas senja. Serigala lalu mundur dan menjahui tempat itu, meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Sasuke duduk di sisi Sakura. Cukup lama ia memandang gadis itu dalam diam, kedua _onyx_ -nya begitu tenang dan dalam. Menyimpan berbagai isyarat saat memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang tengah tertidur. Semilir angin menggoyangkan ribuan bunga-bunga di sekitar mereka. Tangan Sasuke lalu bergerak, hendak menuju pipi gadis itu namun ia merubah niatan dan menyentuh kening Sakura dengan kedua jarinya. Sesaat Sakura terbangun. kelopak matanya terbuka memperlihatkan kedua _emerald_ hijau yang indah. Tangan Sasuke tidak berpindah dari kening Sakura hingga gadis itu melirik ke samping dan menyadari keberadaan sosok yang ia nantikan sejak tadi.

"Sasuke." sapa Sakura. Bersyukur bahwa pria itu baik-baik saja. Keduanya saling berpandangan. Sasuke menjauhkan kedua jarinya dari kening Sakura, namun pandangan tak berpindah dari kedua _emerald_ yang sempat menjebak dirinya.

"Tidak seharusnya kau berada di sini." nada Sasuke ringan dan dalam.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura. "Apa ini wilayahmu?" gadis itu tersenyum tipis, "Aku masuk tanpa ijinmu?"

"Aa."

"Ada berapa tempat indah yang kau sembunyikan?"

"Sebanyak yang aku ketahui untuk menjauhkan kerusakan karena ulah manusia."

"Emmm..." Sakura bangkit dan duduk di sisi Sasuke. Menatap wajah pria di sampingnya dalam beberapa jengkal.

Kelopak dan bulu mata lentik..., membungkus tajamnya kedua _onyx_ Sasuke yang jernih. Dalam sekejap, mempercepat denyut nadi setiap orang yang menatapnya. dan itu terjadi pada Sakura saat ini, menyingkirkan kekhawatiran yang menumpuk di dalam kepala gadis itu untuk sesaat.

 _'Siapa sebenarnya dirimu?'_

Pikiran Sakura memunculkan pertanyaan, gadis itu segera mengalihkan pandangan

 _'Parasnya. Bagaimana tidak? hampir seluruh wanita di desa Konoha tergila-gila padanya.'_

Mengingat bagaimana hampir seluruh gadis di desa memuja dirinya dalam sekali pandang.

"Jadi, Apa kau tidak percaya padaku?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

Sasuke terdiam, memandang wajah Sakura lalu membuang muka ke depan. "Kau sudah menemukan tempat ini, kau bisa menikmatinya."

"Bagaimana dengan tempat-tempat yang lain? Kau tidak mau menunjukkannya padaku?"

Sasuke kembali menoleh, mendekatkan wajahnya dalam sejengkal. Membuat jantung Sakura mempercepat denyutannya. "Jika bisa, temukanlah sendiri." Untuk lertama kali, senyum samar tersungging di ujung bibir Sasuke. Membuat Sakura terpaku dan... merasakan hangat di kedua pipinya.

"A-aku akan menemukannya." jawab Sakura.

"Aa. Aku bisa melihat kesungguhanmu." sahut Sasuke. "Jantungmu bahkan berdegup cepat."

Serontak Sakura bergerak mundur dan membuang muka. Apa-apaan ini? Pria itu dapat mengetahui apa yang ia rasakan? merasakan kegugupan ini. Sejenak membuatnya lupa akan siapa yang masih membekas di dalam dada.

"Se-serigala mengatakan ada beberapa orang masuk ke dalam hutan ini." gadis itu mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Apa kau tahu akan hal itu? mukinkah nenek Hiruzen mengejarmu?"

"Kurasa dia sedang mencobanya." jawab Sasuke.

"Apa?!" Sakura berubah panik, "Kenapa kau setenang ini? kita harus melakukan sesuatu. Kau tidak bisa berada di tempat ini lebih lama, kita harus.."

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan tempat ini." potong Sasuke.

"Tapi Sasuke..., kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi, nenek Hiruzen bisa menangkapmu."

Sasuke menoleh dan melemparkan tatapan. "Kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

Sakura mengernyit, "Ten-tentu saja! bukankah pernah kutakan sebelumnya, kita akan saling membantu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan nenek Hiruzen menangkapmu. Kita harus membuat rencana untuk mencegah itu terjadi."

Sasuke terdiam dan hanya memandang Sakura. "Kenapa kau begitu perduli padaku?" pertanyaan itu muncul setelah mengingat perlakuan Sakura hingga saat ini. Bahwa gadis itu telah banyak menolongnya.

"A-aku..." Sakura tidak menemukan alasannya. "Tidak butuh alasan untuk bersikap perduli pada orang lain kan?"

"Aku bukan manusia." Sahut Sasuke. "Kau bahkan tidak mengenal diriku seutuhnya. Apa kau tidak takut pada makhluk sepertiku?"

"Makhluk?" Sakura memicingkan kedua mata. "Menurutku, kau lebih terlihat seperti..." Sakura tidak meneruskan kalimat saat terjebak dalam tatapan Sasuke yang menajam. Gadis itu langsung memalingkan wajah di dalam kegugupannya yang kembali menjalar. Keduanya hening hingga Sasuke mengetuk kening Sakura dengan kedua jarinya.

"Kita kembali." pria itu berdiri dan hendak beranjak pergi, namun Sakura menahan tangan Sasuke. "Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin..." Sakura mengedarkan pandangan ke hamparan bunga.

"Hari semakin petang. Kau harus masuk ke dalam hutan." perintah Sasuke.

"Biarkan aku menikmati keindahan ini lebih lama." Sakura memohon, "Aku..., merasa tenang di tempat ini. Ketakutanku seakan menghilang." gadis itu melepas tangan Sasuke, dan merengkuh kedua kakinya yang terlipat ke depan. Mengingat apa yang tengah terjadi padanya, untuk sesaat Sakura ingin mengabaikannya. Suasana menjadi hening, Sakura yakin Sasuke akan meninggalkan dirinya di tempat itu sendiri ketika ia tidak mendengar jawaban apapun. Namun, pria itu kembali duduk di samping Sakura dan mengatakan,

"Sampai matahari tenggelam."

Sekejap Sakura mengembangkan senyumannya, gadis itu langsung berlari ke depan, membelah hamparan bunga di hadapannya. Kedua tangannya merentang, tubuhnya berputar-putar mengikuti terpaan angin senja. Helaian lembut gaun sutranya beterbangan di antara bunga-bunga. Gadis itu terkekeh, menikmati kebahagiaan dirinya untuk sesaat. Sasuke memandang gadis itu dari kejauhan, wajahnya yang tenang menyembunyikan sesuatu yang tengah ia pikirkan.

"Ini untukmu." Sakura menyodorkan mahkota bunga yang baru saja ia buat. "Sebagai ucapkan terimakasih karena kau mau menemaniku di sini." gadis itu tersenyum hangat. Sasuke tidak menerima pemberian itu dan Sakura langsung memakaian mahkota buatannya ke kepala Sasuke.

"Kau tau..." ucap Sakura di tengah keterpakuannya, "Seluruh wanita di Konoha akan berteriak jika mereka melihat dirimu saat ini." gadis itu terkekeh, "Kau yang menggemparkan toko roti ayahku saat itu, kau ingat kan?"

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun kecuali memasang wajah datar, "Waktumu habis. Kita kembali sekarang." pria itu acuh dan beranjak pergi.

"Hei tunggu aku!" Sakura mengejar, gaunnya yang panjang membuatnya sulit menyeimbangkan langkah Sasuke yang lumayan cepat. Sakura menjinjing rok gaunnya namun ujung gaun itu tersangkut pada ranting pohon dan tersobek. Sasuke langsung menoleh ketika mendengar rintihan Sakura, pria itu menghampiri, melihat Sakura berusaha melepas gaunnya yang terlilit. Sasuke pun berlutut, mencoba membantu tapi malah membuat sobekan pada gaun Sakura kian menjalar hingga ke atas lutut.

"Berhenti!" Seru Sakura saat Sasuke bermaksud merobek kain yang tersangkut dengan kuku jarinya yang memanjang. "Jangan lakukan itu..." Sakura malu dan juga sedikit panik.

"Kau ingin terjebak di sini semalaman dengan pakaian yang tersangkut?"

"Kau bisa merobek sebagian gaunku."

"Lebih baik daripada bermalam di sini." tanpa persetujuan Sasuke langsung merobek rok gaun Sakura.

"Sasuke." di saat bersamaan serigala menghampiri mereka, Sakura menoleh dan

 **CRAASH...**

ia tersandung ketika ujung gaunnya yang terlilit tiba-tiba terputus. Menjadikan Sebagian panjang dari rok gaun itu memperlihatkan bagian paha Sakura. Serontak gadis itu terjatuh ke depan, Sasuke mencoba untuk menahannya namun ia ikut terjatuh ke belakang. Keduanya berakhir terhempas di atas semak-semak.

"Ma-maaf." ucap Sakura di dalam gugupnya. Telapak tangan Sasuke yang lebar berusaha melindungi kepala gadis itu dalam dekapannya. Sakura langsung bangkit, Sebagian tubuhnya terselamatkan, namun jubah Sasuke menjadi sedikit kotor.

"Ah! mahkotanya..." Sakura mengambil mahkota bunga Sasuke yang tersangkut di antara ranting semak. "Maafkan aku..." wajah Sakura tampak menyesal. Ia pun melihat keadaan gaunnya dan wajahnya menjadi..., datar.

"Terimakasih. Ini adalah gaun ibuku dan sepertinya aku akan kedinginan malam ini." ucap Sakura. Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun, ia mengangkat jari telunjuknya dan menarik perhatian Sakura saat kuku panjang itu berubah ke bentuk semula.

"Kembalilah bersama serigala. Ada sesuatu yang akan kubereskan." perintah Sasuke.

"Tung-tunggu!" Seru Sakura saat Sasuke hendak beranjak. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat khawatir dan sedikit keberatan.

"Aku akan segera kembali." Sasuke menyentuh kepala Sakura dan pergi.

Pria itu menuju titik lokasi dimana Yamato dan lainnya menancapkan bambu milik Hiruzen. Sasuke melihat perangkap buatan hiruzen yang tertancap di bagian barat _Greenoch_ , ia pun mendekati bambu itu dan sekejap tubuhnya terasa tertusuk. Sasuke mengernyit dan berdecih, seperti dugaan... apa tujuan para pria itu menanam beberapa bambu mengelilingi Greencoh.

Sasuke lalu melangkah mundur dan terpejam. Kedua bola matanya berubah merah saat ia membuka mata. Dengan kekuatannya Sasuke mulai mencabut bambu itu dari jarak jauh. Asap yang keluar di sekitar permukaan bambu membuktikan bahwa seseorang telah memberikan mantra pada benda itu. Tekanannya cukup kuat sehingga Sasuke perlu mengeluarkan sisa kekuatannya lebih banyak. Di samping itu, Tenaganya sudah cukup tersita saat ia merobohkan dinding mantra milik hiruzen sebelumnya. Bambu itu berhasil tercabut dan terbakar hingga hangus dalam sekejap oleh api yang Sasuke ciptakan. Sasuke langsung beranjak pergi, menuju lokasi dimana beberapa bambu masih tersisa.

.

.

Seorang pria yang berjaga di benteng gerbang Konohagakure melihat sesuatu dari alat teropong jarak jauh. Sekelompok pria berkuda tengah menuju pintu gerbang dan tampak Shikamaru memimpin pasukan di depan.

"Mereka kembali!" seru penjaga.

Pintu gerbang pun dibuka. Gaara beserta lainnya tiba di Konoha dengan selamat. Kabar kedatangan mereka langsung dilaporkan pada Minato dan rapat para petinggi desa langsung diadakan untuk mendengar laporan dari Kankuro dan juga Gaara.

"Mereka merencanakan sesuatu." ucap Kakuro di tengah laporannya. "Keempat desa besar membentuk sekutu untuk melawan Konoha." sekejap kebisingan memenuhi ruangan. Kekhawatiran yang muncul karena rahasia Greenoch telah terbongkar.

"Apa kami dapat mempercayai apa yang kalian katakan?" pertanyaan seseorang membuat semua terdiam. Pria tua dengan sebagian kepala dan mata dililit dengan perban itu berdiri.

"Danzou- _sama_..." sela Minato.

"Kami mempertaruhkan nyawa kami pergi ke Suna." Kankuro melempar tatapan tajam pada pria bernama Danzou itu.

"Kita hanya harus berhati-hati. Bukannya aku mencurigai kalian, hanya saja kami tidak tau apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di desa kelahiran kalian."

Kankuro serontak mengepalkan tangan. Seketika Shikamaru menepuk bahu kakak iparnya itu. "Danzou- _sama_ , kami mengerti sikap anda sebagai salah satu tetua desa. Tapi, aku melihatnya sendiri. Kedua saudaraku ini hendak dibunuh saat dalam perjalanan menuju Konoha."

"Aku memerintahkan Shikamaru dan beberapa orang menjemput Kankuro dan Gaara untuk menghindari hal semacam ini." tambah Minato. Bukti itu mengunci sanggahan Danzou selanjutnya. Pria itu kembali duduk dan menyimak.

"Hingga saat ini, mereka belum mengetahui dimana letak Greenoch berada." Kankuro melanjutkan laporannya. "Mereka mencurigai beberapa hal. Dan seperti yang kita ketahui, bahwa mereka tidak akan mendapatkan informasi apapun melalui mulut penduduk Greenoch yang terkunci oleh mantra. Untuk itu mereka mengirim mata-mata setiap tahunnya, memperhatikan kegiatan penduduk Konoha saat bulan perayaan Greenoch. Mereka menandai hari dari tahun ke tahun."

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa mereka memikirkan tentang Greenoch? darimana mereka tahu bahwa Konoha memiliki sebuah tempat sakral yang dilindungi?" tanya tetua lainnya.

"Itu yang sedang kupikirkan." Kankuro melihat ke arah Danzou.

"Maksudmu, ada seorang pengkhianat?" tanya pria tua itu.

"Jika anda bermaksud mencurigai aku dan adikku. Mulut kami terkunci oleh mantra sejak kecil saat kami di bawa ke desa ini." Kankuro langsung ke intinya, membuat Shikamaru dan Kakashi tersenyum simpul karena pangeran Suna itu tidak segan-segan membela diri.

"Bukankah Hiruzen melepas mantranya saat kalian diutus kembali ke Sunagakure?" Danzou pria tua yang kaku dan juga menyebalkan di mata Kankuro.

"Keputusan itu sudah menjadi kesepakatan sebelumnya." jawab Minato.

"Sunagakure bahkan sudah membuat peralatan perang dalam jumlah banyak." sambung Kankuro. "Bukankah itu rencana yang terlalu cepat sebelum mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya?"

"Baiklah. Lalu apa saja yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Minato.

"Aku mengatakan pada Raikage, tentang letak keberadaan Greenoch." ucap Kankuro, membuat beberapa orang cukup terkejut dan melontarkan komentar keberatan. Minato meminta keheningan untuk mendengar penjelasan Kankuro lebih lanjut dan suasana kembali tenang. "Itu salah satu tak-tik yang kugunakan, Minato- _sama_ menyetujui hal ini sebelumnya. Untuk membuka mulut mereka, kami harus menukar informasi agar kami dapat dipercaya telah berpihak pada Suna?"

"Dan kau membuat keberadaan Greenoch terancam?" tanya yang lain.

"Aku memberitahu mereka bahwa letak Greenoch ada di dalam desa Konohagakure. Bahkan mereka tidak tahu seperti apa bentuk Greenoch." terang Kankuro. "Aku menyimpulkan, Rencana Penyerangan Konoha sudah direncanakan sejak dulu. Kemakmuran desa ini mengundang perhatian desa lain. Ada atau tidaknya Greenoch, mereka berniat menguasai Konoha karena kesuburan alamnya. Dan..." Kakuro menjeda apa yang ingin ia ucapkan sebelumnya. "Raikage, memanfatkan kondisi untuk menghasud desa-desa lain agar mereka mau bergabung menyerang Konoha."

 **BRAK!**

Seorang pria menggebrak meja. Dia adalah ayah Yugao. "Raikage, pria itu tidak cukup menguasai Sunagakure. Dia juga berniat menguasai Konoha."

Ruangan pun menjadi sedikit bising. Minato terdiam, memikirkan keputusan yang harus ia ambil.

"Minato." panggil pemimpin tetua desa.

Setelah memikirkannya dalam waktu singkat. Minato pun mengambil keputusannya.

"Konoha siap berperang."

.

.

Malam hari. Kizashi mengunjungi rumah Tsunade. Kekhawatiran akan putri semata wayangnya masih mengganjal pikirannya hingga detik ini. Tidak menemukan informasi, Pria itu semakin yakin bahwa kejadian kemarin siang ada hubungannya dengan Sakura. Satu-satunya harapan Kizashi adalah memberitahukan masalah ini kepada Tsunade.

"Sakura hilang?" tabib nomer satu Konoha itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya setelah mendengar kronologi kejadian yang Kizashi ceritakan. "Lalu, kau memintaku mencari keberadaan gadis itu?" Tsunade menyilangkan kaki dan bersandar pada kursi.

Kizashi mengangguk yakin, "Sejujurnya aku tidak percaya dengan semua ini. Tapi saat aku memikirkannya, mungkinkah kepergian Sakura berhubungan dengan pemuda itu." hingga detik ini Kizashi lupa akan nama Sasuke.

"Kau mengatakan bahwa kau tidak mengingat apapun..." ucap Tsunade, kabar mengenai kejadian yang menggemparkan Konoha kemarin siang pun telah ia dengar. Dan tampaknya Tsunade malas tahu, ia menghiraukan tawaran Hiruzen sebelumnya.

"Ya, aku sama sekali tidak mengingatnya. Bahkan wajahnya. Satu-satunya orang yang tahu segalanya adalah Naruto. Tapi aku tidak bisa menemuinya di penjara."

"Hemm." Tsunade mengambil cerutu kayu di atas meja dan mengisapnya. Ia memikirkan sesuatu. "Luka tanganmu sudah pulih?" tanyanya saat melihat kedua tangan Kizashi yang baik-baik saja.

"Apa maksudmu? luka apa?" tanya Kizashi.

Tsunade langsung mengerti. "Seminggu yang lalu, putrimu datang padaku dan meminta obat luka. Ia mengatakan tanganmu terkena luka bakar."

Seketika Kizashi mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan wajah bingung.

"Kau tau, saat itu aku merasakan keanehan pada putrimu." sambung Tsunade.

"Keanehan apa?" Kizashi tampak khawatir.

"Aku tidak terlalu yakin, tapi ada sesuatu yang mengikutinya. Anakmu terhubung dengan dunia roh."

Dan dugaan Kushina sebelumnya benar. Wanita itu mengatakan kemungkinannya pada Kizashi, dan untuk itulah Kizashi pergi menemui Tsunade sekarang. Bukan hanya seorang tabib, kemampuan spiritual Tsunade bahkan diakui Hiruzen. Hanya segelintir orang yang mengetahui tentang masa lalu wanita 'tua itu', jika saja wajahnya tidak bertentangan dengan umurnya saat ini.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin menanyakan hal ini. Kenapa kau mengijinkan Sakura mengikuti upacara pembersihan suci? apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Tsunade,

"Aku tidak bisa melarangnya terus menerus. Sakura beranjak semakin dewasa, keikut sertanya dalam upacara suci atas kehendaknya sendiri."

Tsunade menghela nafas, "yah..., hanya saja aku mengkhawatirkan kondisi fisiknya. Sejak lahir dia lemah." mengingat Sakura jarang keluar rumah dan selalu memakai masker kemana pun ia pergi.

"Tapi Sakura semakin sehat seiring ia tumbuh dewasa. Aku memperhatikan perkembangannya." imbuh Kizashi.

"Dan kita tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, seperti saat ini bukan?"

"Tsunade- _sama_ , bisakah kau memberiku petunjuk. Kumohon, Lakukan sesuatu."

"Aku akan melihatnya." Tsunade meletakkan cerutu kayunya di atas meja dan menegakkan sandarannya. Wanita itu mulai menutup mata. Memfokuskan konsentrasinya lebih dalam sambil menguncapkan mantra di dalam hati. Sesaat kemudian ia membuka mata dan meminta Shizune mengambilkan wadah berisi air.

"Tunggu sebentar." Tsunade masuk ke dalam ruangan lain dan kembali sambil membawa kantung kecil terbuat dari daun kelapa.

"Aku masih menyimpannya." Ia memperlihatkan benda itu pada Kizashi.

"Ah, itu..., terimakasih sudah menjaganya dengan baik selama ini."

Tsunade tersenyum simpul, "Aku akan mengetahui keberadaan Sakura menggunakan ini."

Shizune datang membawa wadah kayu berisi air. Tsunade lalu meletakkan kantung itu ke dalam wadah dan mulai menerawang. Beberapa saat kemudian Kizashi mulai khwatir saat melihat Wanita itu mengerutkan dahi. Tsunade langsung membuka mata.

"Bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi pada putrimu, Kizashi?"

"Apa yang terjadi?" Kizashi gelisah.

"Sakura. Gadis itu ada di dalam Greenoch."

Kizashi pun terkejut. "Apa yang kau katakan? putriku ada di sana?"

Tsunade mengangguk. Menatap Kizashi dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. "Kau tidak bisa menemuinya." ucapnya senada dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Kizashi setelah ini.

"Apa sesuatu sedang bersamanya? apakah pemuda itu bersamanya?"

"Seperti yang kubilang sebelumnya, Sakura tengah terhubung dengan dunia roh."

Serontak Kizashi pun berdiri, "Tsunade- _sama_. Bagaimana pun juga aku akan menyusulnya dan mengajak putriku kembali."

"Kizashi..." panggil Tsunade dengan nada sedikit berat. Wanita itu mengangkat muka dan mengatakan, "Aku tidak yakin dengan apa yang kulihat tapi..., kau tidak akan mengenali Sakura saat ini.

.

.

Gaara menghentikan langkah di samping jalan kediaman Yugao, ia mendongak ke salah satu ruangan di lantai dua yang tampak masih terang oleh cahaya lampu lentera. Pemilik kamar tersebut tengah terbaring di atas ranjang sambil melihat hamparan bintang melalui jendela yang terbuka di sampingnya. Yugao termenung hingga ia mendengar sesuatu yang ringan menghantam kaca jendela. Kedua mata Yugao melebar, gadis itu langsung turun dari ranjang dan menengok ke luar.

Akhirnya...

Seketika wajahnya menjadi riang, setelah mendengar kabar kepulangan Gaara, Yugao terus menanti hingga pria yang begitu dirindukan itu akhirnya datang menemui dirinya. Gaara melambaikan satu tangan ke arah Yugao, sambil melempar-melempar batu kerikil yang ia gunakan sebagai kode sebelumnya. Yugao pun langsung berlari meninggalkan kamar.

"Kau terlihat begitu bahagia." ucap Gaara ketika mereka bertemu. Keduanya duduk di pinggir kolam taman kediaman Yugao.

"Aku senang." Yogao tersenyum hangat, "Bersyukur bahwa kau kembali dengan selamat." ia bergerak menyentuh tangan Gaara. Keduanya terdiam dalam kerinduan yang terbayar. "Jadi, Bagaimana perjalan kalian di Suna?" tanya Yugao kemudian.

Gaara mendongak ke arah langit yang bertabur bintang. Tatapannya yang tenang kembali mengingat apa yang ia telah lalui selama dua hari ini.

"Ah maaf." ucap Yugao, "Seharusnya aku tidak menanyakan ini. Kau pasti sangat lelah usai perjalanan."

Gaara menoleh, ia menyentuh kepala Yugao sambil tersenyum. "Aku ke sini karena ingin melihatmu." ucapannya membuat pipi sang kekasih merona. Suara air yang mengalir dari bambu di pinggir kolam mengisi keheningan. Ikan-ikan yang berenang menjadi pusat pandangan mereka.

"Banyak hal yang kami jumpai di Suna." cerita Gaara kemudian. "Saat menginjakkan kaki di sana, kami merasa benar-benar kembali ke rumah. Tapi..., banyak hal yang telah berubah." Gaara pun terdiam.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yugao, melihat ekspresi kekasihnya yang berubah.

"Aku mengunjungi rumahku." jawab Gaara. "Semua kenangan menyambut ketika kami membuka pintu dan mengatakan kami pulang."

Yugao pun menyentuh lengan Gaara, ikut merasakan apa yang dirasakan pria itu. "Apa kalian bermalam di sana?"

"Hmm." Gaara mengangguk, terdiam untuk sesaat, "Bagian terburuk adalah saat kami juga mengingat kedua orang tua kami." Ia menoleh pada Yugao, "Sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilupakan."

"Ada apa? kau bisa menceritakannya padaku jika itu bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik."

"Orang tuaku. Tentang kematian mereka berdua." Gaara pun mulai menceritakan apa yang ia ketahui tentang kematian kedua orang tuanya. "Beberapa tahun silam, setelah ayahku membawa diriku dan kedua saudaraku ke Konoha. Dia dikabarkan bunuh diri bersama ibuku di dalam rumah kami di Suna." Gaara mengingat kebenaran yang diuangkap Yashamaru saat mereka berada di Sunagakure.

 _Malam sebelum semuanya terjadi, beberapa orang tak dikenal mengintai rumah kepala desa Sunagakure. Ayah Gaara sadar akan hal itu, ia mengambil tindakan dengan kabur secara diam-diam bersama sang istri. Ayah Gaara memerintahkan Yashamaru bersembunyi di dalam gudang di antara tumpukan drum kayu dan memerintahkannya untuk tidak keluar apapun yang terjadi. Beberapa saat kemudian sekumpulan orang memakai penutup wajah masuk ke dalam rumah Gaara dan mendobrak semua pintu, entah apa yang terjadi, Yashamaru mendengar rintihan ibu Gaara dari arah kandang kuda, orang-orang itu langsung menuju lokasi dan beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara gaduh perlawanan. kedua orang tua Gaara diseret menuju halaman dengan kepala terikat kain karung. Yashamaru melihat kejadian itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, ia diam tidak berkutik di balik dinding kayu gudang, kedua tangannya gemetaran menahan rasa takut dan juga khawatir akan kedua nasib majikannya. Jika ia keluar, ia akan terbunuh. Untuk alasan itulah Yashamaru berlutut di hadapan Kankuro dan Gaara kemarin malam. Meminta maaf dengan berliang air mata. Menyesal karena ia tidak berani menolong. Yashamaru mengatakan kedua orang tua Gaara dimasukkan ke dalam kereta kuda dan salah satu dari sekumpulan pria itu mengatakan bahwa mereka siap menuju hutan. Yashamaru keluar dari gudang setelah suasana menghening, ia berlari meminta pertolongan pada tetua desa namun mereka menghindar dan menutup pintu. Keesokan harinya, kabar tentang kematian kepala Sunagakure menggemparkan penduduk desa. Kedua orang tua Gaara ditemukan gantung diri di dalam salah_ _satu_ ruangan _kediamannya dengan kepala tertutup karung. Namun, saat upacara pemakaman, apa yang disaksikan Yashamaru secara tidak segaja begitu mengejutkannya. Kedua jenazah yang terbaring di dalam peti mayat yang ditutupi kain putih itu bukanlah ayah dan ibu Gaara._

"Kepala desa Konoha sebelumnya, menolak saat Kankuro memintanya untuk membawa kami menghadiri acara pemakaman di Sunagakure."

"Sarutobi- _sama_?" Yugao menyebut nama kepala desa sebelum Minato. Pria itu, sudah mati beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Pak tua itu mengatakan bahwa ia menepati permintaan ayahku untuk tidak mengeluarkan aku dan saudaraku keluar dari Konoha apapun yang terjadi."

"Apa ada kemungkinan jika kedua orang tuamu masih hidup?" Yugao menyentuh pundak Gaara,

"Entahlah. Yashamaru mengatakan mereka dibawa ke hutan. Mungkin saja kedua orang tuaku dibunuh di sana, dan jenazah yang ditemukan gantung diri di rumahku hanyalah sebagai alasan kematian mereka."

"Maksudmu, ada dalang dibalik semua itu?"

"Kami tidak tahu apa yang terjadi hingga untuk pertama kali aku dan Kankuro mendapat kesempatan melihat situasi di sana."

"Apa yang terjadi di Suna?" tanya Yugao.

"Kondisi Sunagakure menyedihkan." jawab Gaara, "Banyak orang-orang terlantar dan kelaparan. Kami tidak tahu kondisi itu sejak mendengar kabar bahwa Raikage menjabat sebagai kepala desa selanjutnya."

"Raikage? aku pernah mendengar ayahku menyebut namanya."

"Dia berasal dari desa Kirigakure. Pria itu menguasai Suna dalam waktu yang lama setelah orang tuaku meninggal, ia memeras penduduk desa dan menjadikannya sebagai tempat perbudakan." Gaara mengepalkan tangannya. "Keparat itu, berniat membunuh aku dan Kankuro saat kami hendak kembali ke sini." Ekspresi Yugao terkejut saat mendengar akan hal itu. Gaara bahkan menyembunyikan luka panah di lengannya agar Yugao tidak khawatir.

"Shikamaru dan lainnya datang di saat yang tepat. Kami bertarung dan menang." terang Garaa, "Raikage berencana menyerang Konoha. Pria itu menghasut ketiga desa besar untuk ikut dalam ambisinya."

"Apa katamu? Konoha?" Yugao terkejut untuk kedua kalinya.

"Mereka akan menyerang Konoha dalam waktu dekat ini. Kita akan berperang."

Yugao langsung berdiri, wajahnya tampak begitu khawatir. "Tapi, untuk alasan apa?"

"Greenoch." jawab Gaara. "Keberadaan tempat itu sudah diincar cukup lama."

"Maksudmu, rahasia Greenoch terbongkar?"

Gaara mengangguk. "Mereka merencanakan itu cukup lama."

Yugao pun terdiam sesaat, "Apa kau tahu? terjadi sesuatu kemarin siang." ujarnya kemudian. "Seorang mata-mata berhasil lolos dari Konoha."

"Mata-mata?" Gaara mengerutkan alisnya. "Maksudmu lima mata-mata yang ditahan di ruang bawah tanah itu?"

Yugao menggeleng. "Seorang pemuda misterius. Penduduk mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki semacam kekuatan sihir." tampaknya Gaara baru mendengar kabar itu. "Dan kau tahu? mata-mata itu berhasil lolos karena Naruto yang membantunya?"

"Apa? Naruto?" Gaara cukup tercengang mendengar keterlibatan pemuda itu. "Lalu bagaimana dengannya?"

"Naruto ditahan di penjara. Tidak ada kabar apapun setelah itu. Dia dijaga ketat dibawah pengawasan kepala desa sendiri."

Mereka pun terdiam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Gaara tidak menyangka, Banyak hal yang terjadi selama ia meninggalkan Konoha. Tapi mengapa? mengapa Naruto bisa terlibat? hal itu cukup membuat tanda tanya besar dalam benaknya. Setika ia juga memikirkan Sakura, mengingat gadis itu adalah teman dekat Naruto. Suasana kian menghening saat Gaara dan Yugao saling memandang. Yugao lalu mendekat, ia berjongkok di depan Gaara sambil menggenggam kedua tangan pemuda itu.

"Gaara, Aku ikut bersedih mendengar tentang kedua orang tuamu. Dan aku..." Yugao mengembalikan topik sebelumnya, memikirkan ucapan selanjutnya, "Aku tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi padamu."

"Aku dan Kankuro akan membalas dendam." lirih Gaara. "Jika itu berarti kami harus melawan desa kami sendiri."

"Gaara..." genggaman Yugao mengerat.

.

.

Beberapa saat yang lalu Gaara meninggalkan rumah Yugao. Pemuda itu berjalan seorang diri menuju kediaman Nara, suasana desa yang hening mengisi lamunannya. Langkah Gaara lalu berhenti, ia teringat akan sesuatu. Pemuda itu pun mengganti arah tujuan, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya dan itu tidak bisa diabaikan begitu saja.

Gaara berhenti di depan rumah Kizashi setelah berjalan beberapa menit. Pemuda itu memandang jendela di lantai atas, tepatnya kamar Sakura. Cahaya lentera menunjukkan pemilik kamar masih terjaga, itu yang dipikirkan Gaara. Kenyataannya, hanya segelintir orang yang tahu akan hilangnya Sakura. di dalam kamar itu, Kizashi sedang duduk di pinggir ranjang putrinya. Pria itu membereskan apa yang masih berserakan, untuk kedua kalinya ia melihat-lihat tumpukan sketsa milik Sakura. Bukan hal yang mengejutkan tentang siapa sosok pemuda yang dikagumi putrinya. Kizashi termenung memikirkan sesuatu, apa yang Hiruzen katakan Tentang Sakura membuatnya begitu khawatir. Sementara di luar sana, Gaara masih terus memandang ke arah kamar Sakura, bertanya-tanya apa yang dilakukan gadis itu sekarang. Gaara ingin menyapa. Namun, sesuatu mengurungkan niatnya. Pemuda itu pun beranjak pergi sambil memikirkan kesempatan esok hari.

.

.

Malam yang panjang mengisi lamunan Sakura, gadis itu duduk di atas rerumputan sambil memandang ke arah pohon Sakura di tengah telaga suci. Cahaya Kunang-kunang menyatu bersama elf menerangi kawasan itu. Banyak hal yang Sakura pikirkan setelah melewati satu hari ini. Hari pertama dimana ia menjalani kutukannya di dalam _Greenoch_. Satu-satunya masalah yang membebani pikiran dan jiwanya. Sakura menunduk, menyandarkan kening pada kedua lututnya yang menekuk di depan dada.

 _Bagaimana? Hingga sekarang titik terang belum menampakkan sinarnya._

Serigala memperhatikan gadis itu dari atas pepohonan. Tidak ada alasan baginya untuk meninggalkan Sakura sementara Sasuke belum juga kembali. Sampai beberapa saat kemudian pria yang tengah ditunggu itu akhirnya menampakkan diri, Sasuke muncul dari balik tumbuhan rimbun yang mengitari kawasan telaga suci. Suara dedaunan yang bergerak mengalihkan perhatian Sakura.

"Sasuke..." seketika gadis itu berdiri, ekspresinya berubah saat melihat kondisi pria itu. Sakura langsung berlari menghampiri Sasuke yang berjalan dengan Langkah terbata-bata sambil menyentuh dada.

Apa yang terjadi?" Sakura mengulurkan tangan, di saat bersamaan Sasuke tumbang dan jatuh dalam rengkuhan Sakura. Kondisi tubuh yang lemah..., Sakura tahu apa alasannya.

"Lukamu kambuh." tepatnya kutukan itu, Sasuke menggenggam erat tangan Sakura. Nafas pria itu memburu. Suhu tubuhnya begitu dingin. para elf spontan mengambil tindakan, mereka menuju beberapa daun obat yang biasa dibutuhkan Sasuke untuk mengurangi rasa sakit pada luka di dadanya.

"Argh..." Sasuke mengerang. Tanda hitam di leher pria itu menyala dan menjerat. Di saat bersamaan puluhan burung gagak hitam satu per satu bermunculan di sekitar telaga suci. Apa yang terjadi? Sakura sedikit panik. Gagak-gagak itu tidak asing baginya, burung itu menatap ke arah mereka, lebih tepatnya mengikuti Sasuke.

"Cepat! Hisap energiku." perintah Sakura tanpa pikir panjang. Mengingat bahwa energi manusia memungkinkan pulihnya kondisi Sasuke dalam waktu yang singkat. Sakura pun bergerak lebih mendekat, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan ketika menawarkan tubuhnya. Sasuke mengabaikan tawaran itu, ia kian merunduk sambil terus menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Lakukan dengan caramu." Sakura menyentuh kedua bahu Sasuke, memaksanya. "Cepatlah..."

"Maafkan aku." tidak bisa menolak lebih lama, Sasuke pun bergerak mendekati Sakura.

Ia merapat, meraih tengkuk gadis itu dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah leher. Sekejap gugup menyapa Sakura, memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke ketika kening pria itu menempel pada pangkal pundaknya. Perlahan energi Sakura terhisap saat Sasuke menutup mata, tubuh terasa mulai kehilangan daya secara perlahan. Sakura terdiam, kedua tangan Sasuke bergerak memonopoli tubuhnya, telapak tangan yang lebar itu menekan punggung dan tengkuknya secara erat. Perlahan tubuh Sasuke pun menghangat. Sakura dapat merasakannya, tangannya bergerak dengan jemari yang menyusup di antara helaian rambut Sasuke. Tidak ada satu pun elf yang mendekat, para peri menyaksikan mereka dari kejahuan. Burung-burung gagak pun mulai terbang meninggalkan kawasan telaga.

"Apa kau merasa lebih baik?" tanya Sakura, Sasuke tidak menjawab dan masih merengkuh gadis itu, menenggelamkan kepalanya pada leher Sakura.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang telah kau lakukan selama kau pergi? ceritakan padaku. Jika sesuatu terjadi padamu, entah akan bagaimana jadinya. Tapi aku.." Sakura terdiam sesaat, "Aku tak ingin sesuatu lebih buruk terjadi."

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku?" gumam Sasuke.

"Ten-tu saja!" jawab Sakura dengan tegas, "Bukankah pernah kukatakan sebelumnya. Kita harus saling membantu. Aku membutuhkanmu, begitu juga denganmu."

Sasuke melepas rengkuhannya dan menjauhkan kepala dari leher Sakura, ia menegak, menatap Sakura dalam jarak yang dekat.

"Ke-kenapa?" Sakura menjadi salah tingkah, "kondisimu sudah pulih?" ia pun mengalihkan padangan, melihat tanda hitam di leher Sasuke yang telah menghilang. Tangan gadis itu lalu bergerak, hendak menyentuh tanda kutukan tersebut namun dengan sigap Sasuke menahan tangannya, menyengkram pergelangan Sakura dan tidak melepasnya. Keduanya saling memandang dalam diam. Sesuatu yang tak bisa diungkapkan tersirat di dalam kedua onyx Sasuke.

"Jangan jauh dariku."

Ucapan pria itu mendebarkan. Sasuke menatap tegas Sakura, mempererat genggamannya dalam kebisuan sesaat. _Apa artinya?_

"Hiruzen mulai memburuku." lanjut Sasuke. mengubah apa yang tengah Sakura pikirkan saat ini. "Sesuatu akan lebih buruk jika dia menyadari keberadaanmu."

"Jadi kedatangan Orang-orang Konoha hari ini, apa mereka ada hubungannya akan hal itu? apa yang mereka lakukan?"

Sasuke melepas tangan Sakura. "Mereka memasang beberapa tanda mengelilingi Greenoch. Aku dapat merasakan mantra Hiruzen. Kurasa cara itulah yang digunakan untuk mengetahui keberadaanku. Ia bisa mengikatku kapan saja jika itu terjadi."

Sakura mengerutkan dahi, "Hal itu tidak boleh terjadi, kita harus menyingkirkan tanda-tanda itu."

"Sudah kulakukan." sahut Sasuke. "Aku mengeluarkan banyak tenaga."

"Jadi.., rasa sakit yang kau rasakan sebelumnya..." Sakura menebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Dan juga mengingat perkataan serigala tentang kutukan yang diderita Sasuke. Sakura bergerak menyentuh tali pemberkatan yang masih melingkar pada pergelangan tangan pria itu, tali pemberiannya. "Kau mengatakan tali ini melindungimu dari kekuatan Hiruzen bukan? Jika benar begitu, nenek itu tidak bisa melukaimu ataupun menangkapmu."

Sasuke menunduk, melihat tali merah itu. "Tapi tidak untukmu." Ia melepas tali tersebut , membuat Sakura kebingungan.

"Kenapa kau melepasnya..."

"Saat ini, akan lebih baik jika kau yang memakainya." ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak." Sakura menolak tegas, mendorong tangan Sasuke yang hendak melingkarkan tali itu pada pergelangan tangannya. "Aku memberikan ini padamu. Itu berarti kau harus selalu memakainya. Tali itu adalah milikmu, tali itu akan selalu melindungimu."

"Pakailah..." Perintah Sasuke, ia mengulurkan tangan namun Sakura enggan memberikan pergelangannya untuk diikat oleh tali tersebut. Keduanya beradu pandang selama beberapa detik, saling mempertahankan kehendak.

"Kenapa kau bersikap begitu baik padaku?" tanya Sasuke. "Bahkan ketika kau tahu aku tidak menyukai manusia."

"Tapi kau tidak membenciku kan?" sahut Sakura, "Kau bersikap baik padaku, kau menerimaku dan mau menolongku."

Sasuke pun terdiam, memandang wajah Sakura tanpa kata.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin menanyakan hal ini." sambung Sakura. "Saat pertama kali kau mendatangiku. Kau masuk ke dalam toko kue dan mengembalikan tali ini padaku. Saat itu kau menghapus ingatanku. Aku tidak tahu alasan kau melakukannya." Sakura terdiam dan memandang Sasuke penuh tanya.

"Hiruzen." jawab Sasuke. "Aku menemukan tali milikmu terjatuh, aku terhubung denganmu saat aku menyentuh tali itu. Hiruzen memanfaatkan itu untuk melacak keberadaanku."

Sakura mengingat sesuatu, saat untuk pertama kali ia mendatangi pondok Hiruzen karena kehilangan tali pemberkatannya sepulang dari upacara suci. "Untuk itu kau mengembalikan tali itu padaku, apa kau jauh-jauh keluar dari greenoch untuk melakukannya?"

"Bukankah kau tidak boleh kehilangan tali itu?" sahut Sasuke. Sakura terkejut, dan juga bertanya-tanya darimana Sasuke mengetahui peraturan tersebut. Bahwa tali pemberkatan tidak dapat dilepas sebelum hari perayaan Greenoch tiba. Dan saat itu, Gaara membagikan tali pemberkatan miliknya.

"Pada malam Sebelumnya, untuk pertama kalinya aku melihatmu terbang diikuti puluhan burung gagak, kau terjatuh dari atap rumahku dan terluka. Apa saat itu kau bermaksud datang untuk menemuiku?" tanya Sakura.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. Pria itu diam dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah telaga.

"Kau pernah bertanya padaku, apa aku tidak takut padamu. Sejujurnya aku ketakutan saat pertama kali melihatmu." Ujar Sakura. "namun setelah apa yang terjadi, aku terkejut tali itu tidak melukaimu sedikit pun dan malah sebaliknya. Untuk itu, aku meyakini satu hal."

Sasuke pun menoleh, melihat wajah Sakura.

" _Terimakasih."_ Ucap gadis itu. "Aku ingin kau memakai tali ini." Sakura mengambil tali pemberkatan pada genggaman Sasuke lalu memakaikannya kembali pada pergelangan pria itu. "Jika kau selalu terlindungi..., aku pun akan selalu begitu." Ia mengangkat wajah dan tersenyum.

Seketika. Sasuke menyengkram tangan Sakura dan meraih tengkuk gadis itu. Terdiam dalam kebisuan yang mengundang tanya ketika jantung Sakura serontak berdebar-debar. Menatap kedua onyx Sasuke membuat Sakura hampir lupa membuang nafas. Sasuke menguncinya begitu dalam, cengkramannya menguat, mendorong tengkuk Sakura dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Sulit untuk bertolak, gadis itu mengikuti gerak tubuh Sasuke.

" _Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"_ Bisik pikiran Sakura yang menegang.

Namun, sesuatu menghentikan pergerakan Sasuke lebih lanjut saat kedua wajah mereka bertemu dalam sejengkal. Sasuke terdiam, menarik dirinya dan melepas cengkramannya. Pria itu membuang muka ke arah lain. membuat Sakura bingung, dan juga... menimbulkan tanda tanya. Keduanya terjebak dalam keheningan tersirat makna.

"Kurasa.., saatnya istirahat." Sakura memecah suasana. Mengusap tengkuknya yang dingin. Jemari Sasuke terasa membekas.

Sakura pun berdiri, "Besok..." gadis itu menjeda ucapannya sebelum melangkah. Sulit untuk mengatakannya saat sekejap kekhawatiran kembali mengingatkannya. Tentang kutukannya, tak bisa ia lupakan walau sekejap pikirannya beralih pada hal lain.

Gadis itu pun berbalik "Aku akan mengelilingi hutan ini lagi." rencana itu membuat Sasuke melihat padanya. Sakura tersenyum tipis walau terasa berat untuk menutupi ketakutannya. "Kau akan menemaniku kan?"

Menunggu beberapa jeda hingga Sasuke berdiri, menghadap Sakura beberapa jarak. Tidak mengatakan apapun ketika sesuatu terlintas di kepala tentang apa yang ia temukan siang tadi. Tentang Mawar putih itu. Sasuke pun memilih diam.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Sakura. Berusaha berfikir jernih ketika mengingat seperti apa wujudnya akan kembali esok hari.

"Aa." Sasuke melangkah dan menyentuh kepala Sakura, melewati gadis itu menuju tempat untuk mengistirahatkan diri. Sakura tidak beranjak dari tempatnya, ia terus memandang Sasuke hingga pria itu menyadarinya dan berbalik.

"Ada apa?"

Mengumpulkan keberanian untuk meluapkan isi di dalam hati. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan raut wajah yang berubah sendu, berusaha menyembunyikan ketakutannya walau dapat terbaca dengan mudah.

"Aku akan menemanimu." mencoba mengurangi rasa takut gadis itu, Sasuke mengatakan apa yang ingin Sakura dengar. Ia mengulurkan tangan, mengajak Sakura untuk beristirahat. Tidak seberapa besar namun kata-kata itu cukup membunuh ketakutan gadis itu. Sakura pun meraih uluran tangan Sasuke. Dalam gandengan yang erat keduanya pun beranjak.

.

.

Hiruzen menyendiri di dalam pondoknya. Menghadap bola kaca, wanita tua itu mulai mengucapkan mantra. Menelusuri penerawangannya yang mulai bergerak dalam lintasan hitam yang panjang. Hiruzen mencari jejak Sasuke di dalam Greenoch. Tahu dimana tempat tujuan roh yang sedang diincarnya itu setelah memerintahkan Yamato dan lainnya memasang beberapa tanda mengelilingi hutan keramat milik Konoha.

Akan tetapi...,

Hiruzen tidak mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Sebaliknya, Ia merasakan sesuatu yang salah. Nenek itu tidak bisa mengambil tindakan, ia tidak merasakan apapun. bambu yang ditancapkan kelompok Yamato tidak berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya. Hiruzen tidak dapat melacak Sasuke pada jarak jauh, bahkan merasakan auranya saja sulit.

"Huh..."

Hiruzen menyeringai ringan, membuka mata dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi. Ia memikirkan jalan keluar, mengambil keputusan lain ketika mengetahui rencananya gagal.

"Tak kusangka kau sulit ditakhlukkan." gumam nenek itu. "Tapi, kita lihat saja.." sambungnya. "Kau akan datang padaku."

.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura. Keduanya terbaring di atas rerumputan. Hamparan bintang menemani mereka di antara gelapnya malam. Sakura terlelap di samping Sasuke, gadis itu gelisah di balik jubah yang menyelimuti dirinya. Mimpi buruk kembali menghantui gadis itu. Bercampur aduk, ingatannya membangun potongan-potongan mimpi yang saling terhubung. Sosok Gaara, lalu ayahnya, Sasuke, Naruto, hingga pada saat ia berakhir menjadi seekor rubah. Sakura berdiri di antara kegelapan yang menjalar. Melihat dirinya dalam wujud rubah tengah melahap daging berlumuran darah. Gadis itu terkejut. Sakura tidak ingin kehilangan jati dirinya. Seperti apa yang dialami istri serigala. Sakura pun berteriak hingga secerca sinar terlihat olehnya. Untuk kedua kalinya setangkai Mawar putih bersinar menampakkan diri, suara mendayu-dayu terdengar memanggil nama Sakura. Terlihat sesosok bercahaya muncul, mengulurkan tangannya walau Sulit untuk diraih bahkan ketika Sakura berlari sekuat tenaga.

Gadis itu pun membuka mata.

Keringat dingin bercucuran pada dahi lebarnya. Dalam nafas menderu Sakura mendapati Sasuke terbaring di sisinya, pria itu tengah menatapnya. kedua jari Sasuke lalu menyingkir dari pusat kening Sakura.

"Mimpi buruk?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk, merasakan kelegaan saat menyadari bahwa itu hanyalah mimpi. Walau terasa sangat nyata, hingga tubuhnya dibuat gemetaran. Tidak terduga, tangan Sakura lalu bergerak meraih lengan Sasuke. Rasa nyaman di dalam benak muncul, menghapus sisa-sisa mimpi buruk yang membekas dalam ingatannya. Satu hal yang Sakura ingat, tentang mawar putih itu. Ia pun bangkit, memandang ke tengah telaga cukup lama. Gadis itu mulai memikirkan arti mimpinya.

"Tidurlah..." Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

Gadis itu pun menoleh, "Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?" tanyanya pada Sasuke, "Ketika aku kehabisan waktu dan menjadi seekor rubah, kau akan tetap menemaniku kan?" wajah Sakura terlihat sendu. "Jangan biarkan aku kehilangan diriku dan menjadi seekor rubah seutuhnya. Kumohon. Jangan tinggalkan aku." air matanya mulai menggenang oleh ketakutannya sendiri.

"Jawab aku..." desak gadis itu ketika Sasuke hanya terdiam. "Katakan sesuatu, berjanjilah padaku" air mata Sakura mulai jatuh. Sasuke pun bergerak, meraih tangan Sakura dan menariknya cukup kuat, seketika gadis itu menopang dirinya dengan kedua tangan. Mengurung Sasuke dari atas, Keduanya pun saling menatap. Air mata Sakura berjatuhan membasahai wajah Sasuke.

"Kumohon..." pinta Sakura. "Jangan tinggalkan aku." isakannya memusatkan perhatian para elf dari balik dedaunan di tepian telaga suci.

"Berhentilah menangis." nada Sasuke memerintah. "Wajahmu terlihat buruk." para elf tidak yakin jika Sasuke sedang menghibur Sakura atau menambah kesedihan gadis itu.

Sakura mencoba menghentikan tangisannya ketika ia terlanjur terbawa suasana, gadis itu menegak dan mengusap air matanya. Sasuke pun bangkit, menghadap Sakura dalam jarak yang dekat. Memperhatikan wajah seorang gadis yang menangis seperti bocah. Sakura lalu menyingkirkan tangan dari kedua matanya, menatap Sasuke yang juga tengah memandangnya.

"Kau belum menjawabku." dengan nada serak Sakura masih menantikan jawabannya. "Kenapa kau diam saja dan hanya melihatku? kumohon..., katakanlah sesuatu."

"Istirahatlah." itu saja yang Sasuke ucapkan sembari menyentuh kepala Sakura.

"Aku tau, kau akan meninggalkanku kan?" tanya Sakura. "Tidak ada alasan bagimu untuk menolong manusia seperti..."

Sasuke langsung membungkam mulut Sakura dengan ciuman. Melekatkan bibir mereka cukup kuat, mengunci Sakura dengan tekanannya karena sekejap gadis itu mematung dengan mata yang melebar. Pikiran Sakura melebur, kehilangan daya saat ia mencoba untuk menarik dirinya. Rengkuhan Sasuke menguasainya,menekan kepala Sakura dengan satu telapak tangan yang lebar. Perlahan Sakura merasa lemas, menyadari bahwa dirinya mulai kehilangan kesadaran ketika Sasuke memperdalam ciuman, pria itu lalu menarik bibirnya, membaringkan Sakura secara perlahan.

"Kau...," Sakura menatap Sasuke dalam kesadaran yang mulai menipis, menatap wajah pria yang menciumnya beberapa detik yang lalu, "Kau belum menjawabku." ucap gadis itu seiring kedua matanya yang masih bertahan. Sasuke pun menangkup pipi Sakura, mendekatkan wajahnya, lalu membisikkan sesuatu seiring hilangnya kesadaran gadis itu.

.

* * *

Bersambung :)

.

.

PS : (Not playstation)

haha, apa sih?

guysss! hallo! Sehat? Lama tidak berjumpa. Updatenya lama ya, heheh, maaf :D

mau memberitahukan bahwa mulai sekarang saya tidak bisa update cepat-cepat. sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi... Semua telah berubah guys (Drama)

Tapi yang pasti cerita ini akan saya tulis hingga tamat.

Baiklah sedikit basa-basi, mengenai cerita greenoch kali ini, beberapa pembaca mungkin merasa bahwa alur ceritanya lambat.

Ya memang seperti itu. Santai..., tidak usah banting ponsel, laptop atau apalah. Mahal. LOL. Saya menikmati setiap penulisan alur cerita ini. Intinya, Kisah Greenoch membutuhkan itu, membutuhkan semua penjelasan itu karena ceritanya memang begitu. Jika bosan, tinggalkan, kalian bisa membacanya lagi ketika cerita ini sudah tamat. Baca saja chapter terakhirnya, kalau tidak paham, boleh ulangi baca dari chapter satu. Hahahha

well, terimakasih banyak karena kalian masih mau menyempatkan diri membaca tulisan saya. Really, Thank you so much.

Akhir kata selamat berlibur, jangan lupa piknik.

Have a great day


	15. Chapter 15

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Icha-Icha Fairy**

 **Part 15**

 _enjoy_

* * *

.

Keesokan harinya, pengumuman perang tersebar ke seluruh penduduk Konoha. Kabar tersebut begitu mengejutkan mengingat sejarah peperangan antar desa sudah terlewatkan sejak satu abad berlalu. Uzumaki Minato, menjadi orang yang paling berpengaruh dalam pengambil keputusan. Demi melindungi desanya, perintah untuk mulai mempersiapkan perang pun disampaikan ke seluruh penjabat Konoha secara tertutup.

Para kesatria maupun penduduk pria yang tergolong cukup umur dikerahkan untuk membantu segala persiapan, mereka menambah gardu pertahanan di sepanjang garis batas wilayah Konoha. Persenjataan menjadi prioritas utama, disusul dengan obat-obatan, pangan, dan perlengkapan lainnya. Para wanita, anak-anak dan manula, akan diungsikan ke tempat persembunyian rahasia begitu perintah itu diturunkan. Bergantung pada perkiraan waktu, Konoha memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada untuk mempersiapkan antisipasi serangan yang akan mengancam kapan saja.

Di bawah penjara bawah tanah, seorang pria menampakkan diri saat pergantian waktu jaga tiba, ia menyapa penjaga sebelumnya di depan sel tahanan Naruto. Suara mereka membangunkan pemuda yang sudah dua hari terkurung itu. Naruto bersandar pada salah satu dinding tahanan, tepat di bawah sorot cahaya yang masuk melalui lubang udara.

"Kau diminta melapor ke pos penjaga." ucap pria yang baru saja tiba, dia membawa makanann serta minuman yang ditempatkan di atas nampan besi. "Sepertinya kau akan bergabung di garis depan pertahanan."

"Apa semua orang sudah berkumpul?" tanya penjaga sebelumnya.

"Ya, mereka siap membangun pertahanan baru di wilayah selatan Konoha." kalimat itu menarik perhatian Naruto. Firasat buruk muncul ketika mendengar obrolan mereka. Apa yang terjadi di luar sana? kedua penjaga itu lalu bergati tempat. Penjaga baru mendorong tempat makan ke dalam sel Naruto secara kasar, membuat setengah hidangan tercecer ke lantai. "Makan itu." nadanya garang.

Naruto berdiri, "Hei, apa yang sedang terjadi di Konoha?"

"Apa aku perlu memberitahumu?" pria itu terlihat menyebalkan, memasang wajah tidak senang pada putra kepala desa yang baru ia jaga pagi ini.

"Ya.., mungkin saja itu perlu..." Naruto mendekati jeruji besi dengan langkah santai. Kedua tangannya terikat rantai atas perintah Morino semalam.

Penjaga itu tersenyum kecut. "Seorang pengkhianat sepertimu tidak perlu tahu apa yang sedang terjadi." tuduhannya mengusik emosi Naruto walau pemuda itu berusaha menahannya. "Kau seenaknya membocorkan informasi rahasia Konoha pada pihak luar, karena ulahmu desa ini dalam bahaya."

Naruto mengerutkan dahi, rasa penasaran akan keadaan Konoha kian mengusiknya. "Kau tidak tahu apapun, jadi berhentilah bicara omong kosong tentangku."

"Tidak tahu apapun huh?" pria penjaga mendekati jeruji besi, membuat jarak mereka terpaut dekat di kedua sisi pembatas "Apa kau tahu kenapa kau masih hidup sampai detik ini?" memasang wajah kesal, "Itu karena kau anak seorang kepala desa.

"Apa aku harus terpancing ucapan pencundang?" balas Naruto, senyumannya mengandung ejekan.

Pria penjaga lalu menengok ke arah dua sisi lorong, mendapati tak ada seorang pun di sekitar mereka. "Kau tahu..., aku bisa saja menghajarmu seka..."

BRAK!

Naruto menarik kerah pria itu, tangannya menembus jeruji besi, memutar tubuh penjaga itu dan menahannya. Rantai yang mengikat kedua tangan Naruto menjadi senjata yang dapat memotong leher kapan saja, membuat pria itu tidak berkutik oleh tekanan yang kuat.

"Lakukan..." tantang Naruto, "Seorang tahanan tidak akan segan-segan menghabisi penjaganya." gertaknya, "Jika kau mau aku bisa menghabisimu sekarang."

"Le-lepaskan..." penjaga itu sulit bernafas. "Aku akan melaporkanmu."

"Melaporkanku karena telah melukaimu? hal yang wajar dilakukan para tahanan bukan?" Naruto menegaskan kalimatnya, dan juga tekanan rantainya, membuat pria itu semakin menggeliat, "Katakan, apa yang sedang terjadi di luar sana?"

"Ko-konoha..., perang..., Konoha akan berperang." pria itu benar-benar sulit bernafas.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi. "Apa maksudmu?"

"E-empat desa besar akan menyerang Konoha dalam waktu dekat ini."

Naruto langsung melepas kekangannya. Penjaga itu terbatuk, memburu oksigen sambil menyentuh lehernya. Perang? Naruto melangkah mundur, berita itu mengejutkannya, tak menyangka apa yang ia khawatirkan sebelumnya akan benar-benar menjadi kenyataan.

.

.

DUM! DUM! DUM!

Suara tabuh terdengar dari rombongan barisan berjumlah lebih dari sepuluh orang pria, mengenakan seragam tradisi berwarna hitam merah dengan corak naga dan raksasa. Mereka, membawa tabuh berukuran besar mengelilingi desa Konoha. Ada dua pengumuman yang disebarkan ke seluruh penduduk hari ini. Selain mempersiapkan perang, Konoha juga melakukan ritual untuk menyambut gerhana matahari.

Pagi itu, Gaara tiba di depan halaman rumah Kizashi, melanjutkan apa yang tertunda semalam, pria itu ingin menemui Sakura hari ini. Tidak ada alasan baginya untuk mengacuhkan apa yang sering terbayang di dalam pikirannya. Kizashi menampakkan diri setelah Gaara mengetuk pintu beberapa kali, pria setengah baya itu terlihat sedikit pucat saat menyapa, tersenyum namun terpancar kesedihan pada raut wajahnya.

"Gaara..., masuklah..." Kizashi mempersilahkan.

"Apa anda baik-baik saja tuan?" Gaara khawatir, ia masuk dan menunggu Kizashi menutup pintu kembali.

"Tentu saja. Mungkin kurang istirahat." lebih tepatnya tidak tidur semalam karena terus memikirkan putri semata wayangnya. "Aku tidak melihatmu belakangan ini." Kizashi menggiring tamunya menuju ruang tengah. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik tuan, ada beberapa urusan yang harus kulakukan." Gaara duduk di depan perapian ketika Kizashi mempersilahkan.

"Ingin kubuatkan minuman?"

"Tidak." Gaara menggeleng sembari mengangkat tangan, ia mengedarkan pandangan, gelagatnya seperti mencari sosok merah muda.

"Kau ke sini untuk menemuiku?" Kizashi tahu siapa yang ingin ditemui pemuda itu.

"Kebetulan aku lewat dan mampir ke sini." rasanya aneh jika berterus terang.

"Emm..." Kizashi bergumam sembari menuju meja makan, ia tetap membuat dua cangkir minuman hangat walau sebelumnya Gaara sudah menolaknya. "Apa kau sudah mendengar pengumuman pagi ini?"

Gaara yang tengah menengok sekitar ruangan langsung memusatkan perhatiannya, "Ah, ya tuan. Aku mendengarnya."

"Konoha akan berperang. Aku tidak tahu jelas masalahnya, kabar itu sangat mengejutkan..." Kizashi membawa minuman ke depan perapian, "Ditambah dengan siapa desa ini akan berhadapan nantinya." ia menyodorkan salah satu cangkir pada Gaara, tidak ada pilihan selain menerimanya. "Apapun demi melindungi tempat itu." ucapan Kizashi tertuju pada Greenoch. "Bagaimana denganmu? maaf aku menyinggung ini, tapi kau sudah kuanggap sebagai penduduk Konoha."

Gaara merasa lega mendengar hal itu, "Terimakasih tuan. Penduduk di sini tidak memperlakukan kami layaknya orang asing. Aku dan saudaraku ada di pihak Konoha." Kizashi tidak tahu siapa yang mencari informasi sehingga Konoha bisa mengambil tindakan, Gaara memilih untuk tidak menceritakannya karena misi itu bersifat rahasia.

"Semoga kau selalu dilindungi." kata Kizashi. "Jika perang benar-benar terjadi, apa kau akan turun ke medan pertempuran?"

"Ya, kami para pemuda dibagi ke dalam kelompok pertahanan." perhatian Gaara kembali menyapu sekitar ruangan. Kizashi menyadari gelagat itu namun ia memilih diam. "Apa anda tidak membuka toko hari ini tuan?" segan untuk langsung menanyakan keberadaan Sakura.

"Kurasa tidak. Putriku sedang tidak ada di rumah." jawaban itu yang ditungggu.

"Kemana perginya?"

Kizashi terdiam, memandang ke arah lantai sambil memikirkan apakah ia harus menceritakan kondisinya pada Gaara. Untuk satu alasan ia mengingat putrinya menangis sepulang dari perayaan Greenoch, malam terakhir dimana ia melihat Sakura sebelum menghilang keesokan harinya. Kizashi tahu apa yang menyebabkan hati putrinya terluka, namun tidak ada alasan baginya untuk menyalahkan Gaara. Tidak ada cinta yang bisa dipaksakan, hal yang wajar bagi semua orang untuk mencicipinya.

"Tuan..." Gaara memecah lamunan Kizashi.

"Sakura dia..." ragu-ragu memberitahu masalah yang terjadi, Kizashi pun berdiri, "Akan kuperlihatkan sesuatu. Ikut aku..." ia membawa Gaara menuju kamar Sakura. Pemuda itu masuk setelah Kizashi membuka pintu kamar dan mempersilahkan. Gaara tidak mengerti, mengira akan menemui Sakura namun kamar itu kosong. Ia pun melangkah masuk, matanya menyapu sekeliling ruangan hingga tertuju pada salah satu bagian dinding, dimana Kizashi kembali menempel semua sketsa Sakura pada tempatnya.

Gaara mendekat, kedua jade-nya bergerak cepat dari satu gambar ke gambar lain. Tertegun, melihat dirinya terabadikan dalam goresan tangan. Membisikkan rasa tak tersampaikan melalui imajinasi Sakura yang tak berirama, tiap sentuhannya memperlihatkan catatan hati. , "Apakah Sakura yang..."

"Ya." sahut Kizashi.

Gaara menoleh dan membisu. Ia pun melanjutkan gambar demi gambar, memperlihatkan bagaimana ia begitu dipuja. Pria itu terpaku, melihat sketsa dimana ia membagikan tali pemberkatan untuk Sakura. Moment itu terjadi tidak lama sebelum hari perayaan Greenoch. Gambar itu, mengetuk hatinya..., tidak menyadari bahwa kedekatan mereka berarti bagi Sakura. Sekejap, semua hal terhubung di dalam ingatan, menunjuk bahwa dialah yang telah membuat luka. Jade Gaara lalu berpindah, pada gambar yang tertempel tepat di bagian tengah dinding, di antara semua sketsa tentang dirinya. Satu lembar yang mengilustrasikan bagaimana Sakura memberinya setangkai mawar, menyampaikan sebuah harapan ketika melihat bagaimana mereka tersenyum bahagia. Di malam perayaan Greenoch, sketsa itu tidak sejalan dengan kenyataannya...

"Tuan, aku..." Gaara menoleh ke arah Kizashi, "Sebenarnya aku ingin menemui Sakura." rasanya ingin cepat terwujud.

"Tidak bisa." jawaban itu menimbulkan tanya. "Kau tidak bisa menemui Sakura untuk saat ini."

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" sedikit rasa khawatir muncul. "Dimana dia? aku ingin menemuinya sekarang."

Kizashi terdiam beberapa saat, bergelut pada keputusan yang harus diambil. Gaara bisa saja membantunya mencari keberadaan Sakura di dalam Greencoh, namun di sisi lain..., ia teringat pada Tsunade, bahwa masalah itu akan ditangani olehnya. Mengetahui Sakura berada di antara dunia roh dan manusia, keberadaannya akan sulit ditemukan bahkan untuk dikenali. Sungguh beban yang sulit setiap Kizashi memikirkan jalan keluar.

"Tuan.." untuk kedua kalinya Gaara memecah lamunan ayah Sakura.

"Sebaiknya kau kembali sekarang." Kizashi menepuk pundak pemuda itu. "Akan kusampaikan pada Sakura bahwa kau datang mencarinya." pada akhirnya ia memilih berbohong. Kizashi melangkah keluar kamar, Gaara mengikuti di belakang namun sekejap langkahnya terhenti, mendapati selembar sketsa yang diletakkan di atas meja lentera. Gaara mengangkat kertas itu, melihat wajah seorang pria yang tak asing baginya.

Sasuke

Mendengar informasi dari beberapa intern yang mengetahui seluk beluk kejadian secara jelas, saat keamanan Konoha dihebohkan akan adanya mata-mata, mengatakan bahwa pemuda yang tinggal di rumah Kizashi adalah buronan, yang menjadikan Naruto ditahan saat ini. Merasakan perilaku Kizashi yang sedikit berbeda, Gaara mengurungkan niat untuk bertanya mengenai hal itu.

Ia meninggalkan rumah Kizashi, memikul beban hati karena tujuannya tidak tercapai. Dimana Sakura sekarang? menimbulkan prasangka, mungkin saja gadis itu tidak ingin bertemu dengannya, hal ini menambah rasa bersalah Gaara selama ia mengingat semua yang tergambar pada lembaran yang tertempel di dinding kamar Sakura.

"Astaga, kenapa ini terjadi..." Tenten menghela nafas ketika ia berjalan di samping Ino. Kedua gadis itu tengah membawa kotak kayu berukuran sedang di tangan masing-masing. "Tiba-tiba desa akan berperang..., aku ketakutan ketika membayangkan hal itu akan terjadi..." Tenten menoleh, menyadari perhatian Ino tak tertuju pada ucapannya. "Hei, ada apa?"

"Tentang semua yang terjadi, aku lebih mengkhawatirkan Sakura saat ini." pandangan gadis pirang itu mengarah ke depan.

"Kau benar. Menurutmu, kemana perginya anak itu? patah hati itu wajar, tapi dia membuat ayahnya khawatir."

"Aku ingat saat melihatnya menangis selepas perayaan Greencoh." kata Ino.

"Hubungan Yugao dan Gaara bahkan sudah tersebar." Tenten mengatakan penyebabnya. "Tapi Ino, ada sesuatu yang juga membuatku khawatir." ucapannya membuat Ino menoleh. "Kemarin siang, aku melihat paman Kizashi keluar dari tempat tabib Tsunade."

"Untuk apa paman pergi ke sana?" ekspresi Ino berubah.

"Apa menurutmu wajar jika sampai saat ini Sakura belum menampakkan diri? aku tidak mengerti mengapa dia pergi begitu saja. Paman Kizashi juga bersikap aneh..., setelah kejadian itu, dia seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu."

"Menurutmu, Sasuke bukanlah sepupu Sakura?"

"Lebih dari itu, paman Kizashi mencari Sakura setelah Sasuke pergi dari Konoha."

Ino terdiam, mencerna arah pembicaraan Tenten. "Kurasa Sakura mungkin sudah kembali, dia hanya butuh waktu menyendiri selagi patah hati." berfikir bahwa sahabatnya itu baik-baik saja.

"Dia pergi semalaman Ino, kau ingat paman Kizashi mencarinya ke rumah kita tengah malam..." Tenten menekankan, "Menurutmu dimana Sakura bermalam?"

"Naruto?" satu-satunya jawaban yang mungkin.

"Bagaimana bisa? kau lupa? Naruto tertangkap hari itu, dia ditahan karena membantu Sasuke kabur..."

Serempak Ino menghentikan langkah. Keduanya berhenti tepat di tengah jembatan. Saling memandang dengan ekspresi wajah berfikir.

"Jika kau mengira Sakura pergi bersama Sasuke, itu tidak mungkin." ucap Ino. "Kau tahu sendiri kan, Sakura tidak bersama Sasuke ketika pengejaran dilakukan. Lagi pula untuk apa Sakura pergi bersama pria itu?"

"Kau bilang Sasuke bukanlah sepupunya?" Tenten mengedikkan bahu. "Mungkin saja mereka..."

"Tenten." potong Ino, "Kau terlalu banyak berkhayal..."

"Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan saja, segala kemungkinan bisa saja terjadi. Lagi pula tidak ada bukti pasti bahwa Sasuke adalah mata-mata. Konoha bahkan tidak memenjarakan ayah Sakura.

Sekilas, semua terdengar mungkin. Namun Ino tidak ingin mempercayai kesimpulan Tenten begitu saja. "Sakura ada di rumahnya." Nada Ino tegas. "Kita akan menemuinya setelah mengantar kotak obat ini."

"Kalian..." suara seorang pria memanggil dari belakang, serempak Ino dan Tenten menoleh.

"Gaara..." pria itu berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Sedang apa?" Gaara menunjuk kotak di tangan dua gadis itu.

"Kami akan mengantarnya ke pos persediaan obat-obatan." jawan Ino. Tugas mempersiapkan keperluan perang dibagi-bagi bahkan untuk kalangan perempuan.

"Apa kalian melihat Sakura?" tanya Gaara.

Ino dan Tenten pun saling memandang, "Sepertinya dia sudah kembali ke rumah." Ino menjawab kemungkinannya.

"Aku baru saja ke rumahnya, tuan Kizashi mengatakan Sakura sedang tidak ada di sana."

"Ino.., dia belum kembali..." bisik Tenten.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?" Gaara merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres.

Ino menggeleng, "Sudah dua hari ini kami tidak melihat Sakura."

"Emmm." sejenak Gaara terdiam. Suara orang-orang di tepi sungai mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Perintah untuk mengumpulkan seluruh pemuda Konoha sedang dilakukan.

.

.

"Kumohon..., lakukan sesuatu." Hinata berdiri di antara Kiba, Sai, Lee, dan Neji di tepian sungai. Sementara para pemuda lainnya tampak sedang mempersiapkan persenjataan dan juga merundingkan sesuatu.

"Tapi Hinata..., Naruto dia..." Kiba sedikit keberatan.

"Aku yakin Naruto tidak bersalah." tampik Hinata, Seorang putri keluarga Hyuga tiba-tiba saja datang dan meminta bantuan, gadis pemalu itu memberanikan diri bicara dengan para pemuda desa demi menyelamatkan seseorang yang berarti baginya.

"Bagaimana Neji?" tanya Kiba.

"Sebenarnya aku pun yakin jika Naruto punya alasan." jawab pemuda yang juga keturunan dari keluarga Hyuga itu, ia memeiliki mata yang identik seperti Hinata. "Tapi membebaskannya dari tahanan kurasa cukup beresiko." ujarnya.

"Hinata..." Sai angkat bicara. "Akan jadi masalah jika sampai rencana itu gagal. Naruto berada di bawah pengawasan kepala desa sendiri, kurasa tidak mudah melakukannya."

"Ditambah kita akan berhadapan dengan Morino." imbuh Kiba.

"Lalu bagaimana?" keraguan para pemuda itu menggoyahkan tujuan Hinata. "Hanya kalian yang bisa membantu Naruto..., bukankah ia selalu membantu di saat orang lain kesusahan?" ucapannya membuat semua terdiam, menimbang keputusan.

"Hei," Gaara muncul bersama Ino dan Tenten. Serempak semua perhatian tertuju pada mereka.

"Apa? membebaskan Naruto?" tanya Tenten setelah mereka menjawab perihal yang tengah dibicarakan. Sai pun menjelaskan kondisinya. Tertangkapnya Naruto bukan lagi menjadi kabar mengejutkan karena Gaara sudah mendengarnya melalui Yugao semalam. Waktu yang tepat untuk ikut membicarakan hal itu selagi ia masih penasaran dengan kejadian lengkapnya. Gaara cukup bertanya-tanya, mengapa Naruto membantu Sasuke? hal itu langsung mengingatkannya pada Sakura, membuatnya mencurigai sesuatu ketika Kizashi berkata bahwa gadis itu tidak bisa ditemui. Mengusik rasa penasaran, sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi?

"Jika kita membebaskan Naruto, itu berarti kita ikut terlibat ke dalam masalahnya." terang Kiba. "kita semua tahu dia orang baik tapi alasan itu tidak cukup untuk membebaskan seorang tersangka kejahatan."

"Naruto tidak melakukan kejahatan..." elak Hinata.

"Hinata, semua orang di desa ini tahu ia membantu kaburnya seorang mata-mata..." kata Lee.

"Jika begitu, Kizashi-san akan ikut tertangkap bukan..." sahut Gaara. "Namun Konoha tidak melakukan apapun padanya."

Perkiraan Tenten tepat, "Benar apa kata Gaara. Sasuke tinggal di rumah Sakura dan semua orang tahu bahwa dia adalah keponakan tuan Kizashi."

"Lalu... kenapa Naruto..." semua terdiam, memikirkan keanehan itu.

"Jika Sasuke bukan seorang mata-mata, lalu mengapa Hiruzen-sama mengejarnya?" gumam Sai.

"Hiruzen-sama?" semua orang melihat ke arah pemuda itu.

"Temanku Iruka, ia menceritakan kejadian saat itu, pengejaran Naruto dilakukan atas perintah nenek Hiruzen. Dan keputusan itu disetujui oleh Minato-sama. Kurasa, ada alasan tertentu di balik semua itu. Kita semua tahu Naruto bukanlah tipe orang yang mengkhianati desanya sendiri."

"Tapi, jikapun begitu. Apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah membebaskannya?" tanya Kiba, "Bisa jadi kitalah yang akan ikut terkurung di dalam tahanan."

"Hei! kalian...! cepat berkumpul...!" seru seseorang dari arah lain, memerintahkan semua pemuda untuk merapat. Gaara mengedarkan pandangan, melihat para pemuda tengah sibuk mempersiapkan alat perang. Tombak, panah, pedang, belati, bomerang, meriam, dan berbagai macam alat lainnya.

Gaara mengalihkan pandangan dari sekitar. "Aku akan melakukannya." ucapnya. "Aku akan membatu mengeluarkan Naruto.

"Kau serius?" tanya Lee.

Gaara mengangguk. "Dekat atau lambat Konoha akan berperang. Ketika saat itu tiba, aku, dan kalian yang ingin bergabung, akan mengeluarkan Naruto dari penjara."

.

.

Sakura membuka mulutnya pada ujung selembar daun, membiarkan genangan air sisa hujan kemarin sore membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering. Ia mulai menyesuaikan kondisi, bagaimana harus mengurus dirinya sendiri tanpa bantuan Sasuke maupun serigala. Merasa seluruh isi di dalam Greenoch saling terhubung. Ia tidak sendirian, seperti rasa takut yang menerjang dirinya semalam, ketika membayangkan ia terjebak di dalam kutukan. Malam hari mulai menjadi momok yang menghantui ketika pikiran-pikiran negatif itu muncul.

Sakura termenung, memperhatikan seekor burung nuri bertengger di atas ranting tumbuhan. Mengulas potongan ingatan tentang semalam, semua ketakutannya mereda ketika mentari muncul. Ketika Sakura terbangun, seperti biasa Sasuke tidak berada di sampingnya, lebih tepatnya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah pria itu menciumnya. Tidak..., lebih tepatnya setelah Sasuke mengambil sebagian besar energinya, membuat Sakura baru sadarkan diri ketika mentari sudah mendaki cukup tinggi. Namun, cara Sasuke memperlakukannya, bagaimana bibir itu menekan penuh ketegasnya, Bagaimana tidak meninggalkan jejak yang kuat ketika Sakura membuka mata? wajah gadis itu menghangat, menyambut sekejap bayang-bayang wajah Sasuke semalam, ketika sepasang bola mata merah pria itu menatapnya, lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan membisikkan sesuatu...

 _"Aku akan selalu..."_

Namun Sakura tidak mengingat kata selanjutnya. Ketika ia menutup mata semua berubah menjadi gelap. Mengalami mimpi yang sama setiap malam, setangkai mawar..., dan juga suara seorang wanita memanggil di dalam tidurnya. Sekejap hal itu mengalihkan pikiran Sakura tentang Sasuke. Bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa diabaikan begitu saja. Ia semakin yakin. Tentang mimpinya. Mawar itu menjadi satu-satunya jawaban yang patut dicoba.

Gadis itu segera beranjak, langkahnya tersendat saat sesuatu menahannya. Kalung pemberian Kizashi yang melingkar di leher Sakura tersangkut dan putus, kalung itu terhempas ke dalam lubang. Sakura hendak mengambil benda itu namun hentakan kakinya membuat tanah di sekitar lubang longsor, ia ikut terperosot, sesuatu melukai tangannya saat ia meraih akar pohon yang menyilang di antara tanah. Batu Kerikil yang berjatuhan memperkirakan betapa dalamnya lubang itu ketika Sakura menengok ke bawah. Beberapa elf di sekitar tempat itu menghampiri dan ikut membatu walau jumlah mereka tak sebanding dengan beban yang dipikul.

Menengok ke atas, Sakura berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya ketika darah dari sayatan luka mulai mengalir. Mengingat apa yang diajarkan serigala padanya, bagaimana caranya memanjat pohon, Sakura menggerakkan tubuhnya lebih gesit, menggunakan semua bagian kaki dan tangannya, ia pun berhasil naik ke atas permukaan dan selamat. Tapi, bagaimana dengan kalung berharga miliknya itu? satu-satunya benda yang membuatnya selalu terhubung dengan kedua orang tuanya. Sakura langsung berlari menuju telaga suci, bermaksud meminta bantuan. langkahnya berhenti ketika tiba di sana, ia mengintip dari balik dedaunan yang mengisolasi kawasan itu, melihat Sasuke berjalan seorang diri mendekati telaga suci.

Pria itu memandang dirinya pada pantulan air. Tidak untuk cermin, air telaga dapat membiaskan apapun bahkan untuk sesuatu yang tidak terlihat. Terpusat pada kutukan yang membalut sebagian dadanya, Sasuke tidak merasakan panas ataupun sakit, namun luka di bagian pinggir kian melebar, bergerak hampir ke bagian bahu.

"Sasuke, siang ini akan terjadi gerhana matahari." serigala mendekatinya dan berdiri di belakang. "Sebaiknya kau tetap berada di dekat gadis itu."

Sasuke terdiam, "Aku tidak merasakan sakit sedikitpun setelah menghisap energinya." ucapnya kemudian. "Tapi, kutukan ini cepat menyebar setiap aku melakukannya. Bahkan ketika segel Itachi membelengguku..." seakan berdiri di antara duri.

"Kau akan melewati tiga menit yang panjang saat matahari tertutup bulan, akan lebih menyakitkan jika dibandingkan bulan purnama di malam hari." Serigala memintanya untuk mempertimbangkan, "Apa kau sanggup melewati semua itu sendiri? selama kau ada di dekatnya, kau bisa terbebas dari rasa sakitmu..."

Sakura dapat mendengar percakapan mereka walau sedikit samar. Indera pendengarannya tiga kali lebih tajam saat ia menjadi seekor rubah. Mengetahui kondisi Sasuke yang tidak ia pahami sebelumnya, tentang kutukan itu, menimbulkan rasa khawatir mengingat berapa kali Sasuke telah mengambil energinya. Itu berarti, luka di dadanya semakin melebar. Sakura melangkah, menampakkan dirinya ketika Serigala serontak menoleh ke belakang, begitu pula Sasuke, kedua sorot onyx-nya membuat jantung Sakura berdenyut lebih cepat.

"Baru saja aku hendak menyusulmu." ucap serigala, "Namun tampaknya kau sudah menghafal jalan."

"Aku..." Sakura mendekat. "Kalungku terjatuh..."

"Ada apa dengan kakimu." Sasuke langsung menyadarinya, ia berbalik dan mendekati Sakura.

"Aku tersayat ranting pohon saat hampir jatuh ke dalam lubang." alasan itu membuat Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi, ia meraih tangan kanan Sakura dan melihat kondisinya. "Hanya luka ringan, aku baik-baik saja, ada lebih penting dari ini, kalungku..."

Sasuke langsung menatap, ketegasan wajahnya sekejap mengecilkan nyali Sakura karena gadis itu langsung menunduk. Sasuke mengangkat tubuh mungil itu menuju telaga, berlutut dengan satu kakinya, merengkuh Sakura dan mencelupkan tangan gadis itu ke dalam air suci. Perih pada luka itu sekejap mereda, nyaman dan dingin. Perhatian Sakura lalu mengalih, melihat bayangannya dan Sasuke terpantul pada permukaan air. Mereka saling memandang dalam diam. Ada sesuatu yang tak tersampaikan, mengulang kembali apa yang terjadi semalam, membuat Sakura mulai berdebar-debar walau ia tahu apa alasan Sasuke melakukannya. Semua itu untuk membuatnya terdiam dan tidak sadarkan diri. Tidak lebih dari itu, ya.. begitulah Sasuke, melakukan sesuatu apa adanya, meragukan makhluk sepertinya memiliki emosi seperti manusia.

"Aku merasa lebih baik." sulit untuk bertahan lebih lama walau Sakura mati-matian mengacuhkan sengatan di dalam hati. Gadis itu mencoba menarik tangan namun Sasuke menahannya erat, tidak hingga darah pada luka Sakura benar-benar berhenti mengalir. "Kalungku..., aku harus mengambil ka.."

"Kau hampir terluka karena kalung itu." potong Sasuke.

"Kalung itu berarti untukku..." gumam Sakura. "Jika nanti aku menjadi rubah selamanya, hanya itu yang kupunya untuk selalu mengingatkanku bahwa dulu aku seorang manusia. Aku memiliki ayah dan ibu..." ucapannya lirih. Sedih ketika Sasuke mengganggap benda itu hanya sepele. Keduanya pun terdiam, angin semilir datang menggugurkan semua dedauanan kering, mendaratkan puluhan kelopak bunga Sakura ke atas permukaan air suci yang bergelombang. Perhatian Sakura mengalih ke tengah telaga, benar... ada hal yang perlu ia bahas.

"Aku mengatakannya kemarin malam." ucapnya. "Aku akan menelusuri hutan ini." mengingatkan janji Sasuke untuk menemaninya.

"Aa, apa rencanamu?"

"Mimpi itu..., mimpi yang sama datang dua kali. Kurasa itu adalah sebuah petunjuk." Sakura yakin. "Aku tidak tau kemana harus mencari mawar itu, hutan ini ditumbuhi ribuan jenis bunga, tapi... belum pernah aku melihat setangkai mawar di sini." bahkan, sudah hampir semua tempat ia jelajahi bersama serigala kemarin. "Walau aku tak tahu apa ini akan berhasil, tapi aku akan tetap mencobanya, aku akan mencari mawar itu." ia terdiam sejenak.

"Bagaimana kau yakin dengan hal itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Menurutmu apa lagi? mawar itu menjadi satu-satunya penyebab aku dikutuk..., kau mengatakan aku terhubung pada Greenoch bukan.., aku ikut denganmu, pergi ke tempat ini untuk mencari jawabannya."

"Semua orang bisa melakukan itu." sahut serigala, "Mengambil tumbuhan yang ada di sini dan mereka tetap baik-baik saja. Seperti yang biasa dilakukan penduduk Konoha secara diam-diam."

"Jika begitu, lalu mengapa tidak denganku?" sahut Sakura.

"Bukan hanya jiwamu yang terhubung." serigala menegaskan. "Perasaanmu pun begitu..."

Sekejap Sakura terdiam. Ucapan serigala mengandung arti untuk dipahami. Perasaannya terhadap Gaara, dan juga ucapan yang ia katakan ketika membanting mawar itu. "Aku tahu itu..." gumam Sakura. "Aku tahu kesalahanku..." ia memandang wajah Sasuke pada pantulan air. "Hati adalah beban yang berat..." mengatakan kalimat yang pernah diucapkan serigala padanya. "Tapi, ikatan lebih berarti dari itu semua, aku akan memperbaikinya."

Sasuke terdiam, mengangkat tubuh Sakura setelah luka gadis itu membaik. Setidaknya, darah pada luka itu berhenti. Air telaga Greenoch benar-benar mujarab, tidak heran jika Konoha begitu melindunginya.

"Kita akan pergi sekarang?" memilih untuk mengeduakan kepentingan kalungnya yang terjatuh. Sakura tak mau mengulur waktu lebih lama, ia datang ke Greenoch untuk suatu tujuan. Mematahkan kutukannya.

"Aa." Sasuke berdiri, sekejap perhatian Sakura mengarah pada kutukan di tubuh pria itu. Tentang pembicaraannya dengan serigala. Kutukan Sasuke terlihat kian membesar.

"Aku akan menemaninya." tawar Serigala. "Akan kubawa dia kembali tepat waktu."

"Tapi..." Sakura sedikit keberatan.

"Sasuke selalu terjaga di siang hari semenjak kembali ke sini." sahut serigala. Sakura terdiam, sedikit tidak memahami maksudnya. "Siang hari, adalah malam baginya."

"Jadi..." Sakura menoleh ke Sasuke. Pria itu, selalu terjaga di malam hari, menemaninya terlelap di tepi telaga.

"Aku akan menemanimu." tak menghiraukan, Sasuke mulai melangkah meninggalkan kawasan telaga.

"Tunggu Sasuke!" Sakura mengejarnya di belakang. "Sebaiknya kau istirahat, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri..."

"Baru saja kau terluka." tatapan Sasuke fokus ke depan.

"Kalau begitu serigala akan menemaniku."

Sasuke berhenti, menoleh ke arah Sakura. "Aku sudah mengatakannya semalam, selama kau berada di tempat ini, kau tidak boleh jauh dariku." ucapannya membuat Sakura terdiam. "Tentang mimpimu..." Sasuke menjeda ucapannya, "Aku akan membantumu mencari mawar itu." ia memalingkan muka, menyimpan rahasianya sendiri.

"Ba-baiklah..." gumam Sakura. "Lalu, darimana kita akan memulainya?"

Sasuke memandang ke depan dan berpikir. "Utara." jawabnya, "Kita mulai dari wilayah utara."

"Bagaimana jika kita meminta elf untuk ikut membantu. Peri tumbuhan pasti tahu caranya, mereka terhubung pada semua tanaman di tempat ini bukan?"

Membutuhkan jeda bagi Sasuke untuk menyetujuinya. Setelah memanggil tiga peri tumbuhan, penelusuran pun mulai dilakukan. Sakura mencari ke penjuru hutan yang tak cukup luas bagi mata manusia itu, namun lebih dari apa yang dibayangkan bagi penghuni di dalamnya. Dengan bantuan elf, mereka menuju ke tempat-tempat yang banyak ditumbuhi bunga. Semestinya, elf dapat melakukannya dengan mudah, namun, peri-peri itu kesulitan mendeteksi mawar putih di antara jutaan spesies bunga di dalam Greenoch. Dan juga, hal aneh terjadi ketika tubuh mereka bergerak berlawanan kehendak, sesekali menuju ke arah berbeda dari tempat yang ingin dituju.

Sementara itu, Sasuke hanya mengikuti di belakang, sesekali ikut membantu dengan menunjukkan arah yang memungkinkan. Sepasang bola mata merahnya kembali menjadi onyx kelam ketika salah satu elf mendekatinya, peri itu mengatakan adanya keanehan yang terjadi, terselubung kekuatan yang mengendalikan mereka. Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun dan ia terus berjalan mengikuti Sakura.

Gadis itu pun menghentikan langkah. "Kurasa kita sudah melewati tempat ini sebelumnya." ia menyadari sesuatu. Para elf pun mengangguk setuju.

"Aa, kurasa perasaanmu saja." Sasuke memalingkan muka ke arah lain ketika Sakura melihatnya.

Gadis itu lalu melihat ke atas, "Hari semakin siang." sengatan matahari menerobos dari sela-sela daun pepohonan. Di luar sana, sepertinya hawa begitu panas, tidak seperti biasanya.

Mereka pun memutuskan menjeda pecarian, tidak susah mencari apa yang dapat dimakan selama mereka berada di dalam hutan yang serba ada itu. Sakura berdiri di antara tumbuhan merambat, stroberry dan berbagai buah lainnya ikut menyebar di sekitarnya. Sementara itu, Sasuke menunggu dan duduk di bawah pohon, memandang Sakura dan mengacuhkan elf yang tengah berkomunikasi dengannya.

"Aku ingat ketika Naruto dikabarkan pingsan setelah mencicipi berry beracun." Sakura berdengus geli setelah memetik satu buah berry hitam. "Kejadian itu terjadi sepulang dari upacara pembersihan suci beberapa tahun yang lalu." mengingat masa lalu, ketika ia dan Kizashi menjenguk Naruto di rumahnya. Sejak saat itu, rasa penasaran Sakura tentang bagaimana bentuk Greenoch semakin menumpuk. Dan kini, impian itu terwujud bahkan lebih dari apa yang ia bayangkan, "Aku khawatir dengan kondisi Naruto..." gumam Sakura kemudian, ia pun menoleh, melihat ke arah Sasuke yang..., terpejam.

Sakura mendekat, memperhatikan ketenangan raja malam di balik satu sayap kiri yang menyelimuti sebagian tubuhnya. Pria itu, terlihat layaknya seekor kelelawar yang terlelap di siang hari. Urat nadi menghiasi tangan kanannya yang menjulur kekar. Terpancar keagungan yang samar, Sasuke terlihat kuat dan berkuasa. Apakah ini makhluk penghuni Greenoch? mitos yang diyakini penduduk Konoha sejak dulu. Wajahnya yang tenang saat terpejam, sama sekali tak terlihat seperti julukan monster yang akrab disebut-sebut warga sekitar. Keberadaannya marak diperbincangkan akhir-akhir ini ketika upacara pembersihan suci terlambat dilaksanakan. Apakah Sasuke yang telah merusak lahan pertanian penduduk Konoha? Sakura menjadi yakin setelah melihat jejak tanda yang serupa pada leher pria itu. Namun, apa alasannya? setelah ratusan tahun berlalu, untuk pertama kalinya hal itu terjadi. Sakura terhanyut dalam lamunan, tak beranjak dari wajah makhluk di hadapannya.

SREK!

Suara dedaunan bergerak. Sakura menoleh dan sekejap Sasuke membuka mata. Kepala seekor kijang muncul dari balik batang pohon tempat pria itu bersandar. Sakura tersentak mundur. Terkejut, melihat rusa dengan dua tanduk melingkar menampakkan seluruh tubuhnya. Rusa itu melihat ke arah Sakura sejenak, lalu menjulurkan kepala ke arah Sasuke, menikmati satu belaian tangan dari raja penghuni Greenoch.

"Aku tidak melihat kijang di dalam hutan ini sebelumnya" Sakura baru menyadarinya. Tidak ada satu pun dari binatang itu menampakkan diri ketika penduduk Konoha melakukan ritual pembersihan suci. Ia pun mendekat ke arah Sasuke, namun..., Kijang itu tiba-tiba berlari. "Hei! tunggu!" Sakura mengejarnya, berlari hingga ia menembus semak belukar dan dihadapkan hamparan rumput melingkar di depan mata. Tertegun, melihat puluhan rusa menyebar di sekitar tempat itu. Sasuke menghampiri dan berdiri di samping Sakura. "Apa ini salah satu tempat yang kau sembunyikan setelah ladang bunga?" tanya gadis itu.

"Kau berhasil menemukan dua di antaranya." Sasuke berjalan ke tengah lapang, menyambut seekor kijang putih yang datang dari arah berlawanan, ukuran kijang itu membuat Sakura terpaku. Tingginya mencapai dua meter, tersisa satu tanduk yang meliuk kokoh di sebelah kanan. Sasuke berhenti dan membelai kepala kijang yang menunduk di hadapannya.

Sakura ikut mendekat, tiga elf yang mengikuti mereka melihat dari balik dedauanan. "Belum pernah aku melihat yang sebesar ini..." gumam gadis itu, perhatian kijang pun mengarah padanya. "Apa kau pemimpin mereka?" tanya Sakura. berharap bisa mendengar suara sang kijang namun ia tidak mendapat jawabannya.

"Qilin." Sasuke menyebutkan nama, "Dia seekor betina."

"Apa dia tinggal di sini cukup lama?"

"Usianya jauh lebih tua darimu. Lebih tua dari usia Konoha."

"Apa yang terjadi dengan satu tanduknya?"

"Sekelompok orang memburunya."

"Maksudmu orang-orang dari desa Konoha?"

"Aku tidak tahu, saat Qilin keluar dari hutan ini, ia kembali dalam kondisi terluka."

"Untuk itu kau menyembunyikannya dari manusia..." sambung Sakura.

"Segala sesuatu di dalam hutan ini sudah ada sejak dulu, sebelum Konoha merasa memilikinya dan menyembunyikan keberadaannya."

Sakura terdiam, tak ada tanggapan mengenai kebenaran yang Sasuke katakan. Tiba-tiba Qilin mendekat dan merendahkan tubuh di hadapannya, gadis itu menyambut, wajah mereka saling membelai dan bersentuhan. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa dijelaskan ketika mereka saling terhubung, Sakura dapat merasakannya. "Aku juga senang bertemu denganmu..." gumam gadis itu sembari tersenyum.

SRAK! SRAK!

Tiba-tiba semua jenis burung keluar dari pepohonan, terbang ke atas permukaan Greenoch. Sasuke pun mendongak, matanya menyipit menentang sinar matahari yang mulai menampakkan titik hitam di bagian ujung lingkarnya.

DEG!

"Arrrgh!" Sasuke mengerang, serontak tubuhnya merosot jatuh. Rasa sakit mulai muncul ketika tanda hitam di lehernya tiba-tiba menyebar cepat, menyelimuti permukaan kutukannya hingga Sasuke mengerang semakin keras.

"Sasuke!" Sakura kebingungan, sekejap ia melihat ke atas langit dan langsung menunduk kembali. Gerhana matahari tengah berlangsung.

Aungan serigala terdengar di penjuru Greenoch. Semua binatang menampakkan diri di tengah telaga suci. Suasana mencekam mulai menyelimuti hutan dan sekitarnya, para elf keluar dari balik dedaunan dan menyebar ke segala arah. Kedua mata Sakura melebar, terkejut ketika hal tak terduga terjadi. Perlahan tubuhnya kembali ke wujud manusia seiring cahaya matahari yang meredup. Greenoch kian menggelap.

Di lain tempat, pukulan tabuh mulai terdengar dari berbagai penjuru tempat. Semua desa memiliki tradisinya masing-masing. Tradisi yang dilakukan ketika gerhana matahari berlangsung. Para pemuda mulai memukul genderang di tengah-tengah lapangan Konoha. Begitu pula bagi para penduduk lainnya, para pria membunyikan benda-benda nyaring di halaman masing-masing sementara wanita dan anak kecil tidak diijinkan keluar rumah. Suara lonceng, lumbung padi, kentongan bambu, pemukul kayu, dan benda-benda bunyi lainnya bersatu dalam kebisingan yang menyelimuti desa Konoha.

Suara gaduh mereka terdengar hingga ke wilayah penjara. Saat itu, Naruto tengah mengarungi anak tangga bersama dua pengawal, pria itu akan dipindahkan ke sel yang berbeda. Naruto melihat situasi luar dari celah udara di sepanjang anak tangga melingkar menuju menara, burung-burung mengumbar di atas langit yang tampak mendung itu, mengiringi suara genderang yang kian mengeras. Konon menurut legenda, suara gaduh dapat mengusir kekuatan jahat yang hendak menelan matahari. Para nenek moyang mempercayai bahwa bulan akan berubah menjadi bayangan kepala raksasa ketika gerhana matahari terjadi. Tradisi memukul benda-benda nyaring pun dilakukan, berharap kegelapan segera berlalu dan mentari kembali bersinar untuk kehidupan di bumi.

"Aargghhh..."

Sementara itu, Sasuke masih merintih kesakitan, tubuhnya bergetar hebat seiring erangannya yang kian menjadi ketika bulan bergerak menutupi setengah permukaan matahari.

"Sakura..." ia memanggil gadis itu.

"Tidak." Sakura menarik diri dan mundur, "Bertahanlah..."

"Kumohon..." tangan Sasuke menjulur, hanya mendengar suaranya saja membuat Sakura tahu betapa sakitnya pria itu saat ini. Namun, sesuatu membuat Sakura enggan mendekat.

"Tidak!" seru gadis itu. "Kutukanmu akan semakin parah jika kau menghisap energiku." ucapnya khawatir. "Aku tidak ingin melukaimu." perang batin antara ingin menolong dan menjauhkan resiko yang lebih berat.

"Sakura..." Sasuke tersungkur lemah, setiap jengkal sel kutukannya terbakar seiring gerhana yang bergerak menuju sempurna. Nafas pria itu memburu, mencabik rerumputan dengan tangan gemetaran. Qilin pun bergerak melingkari tubuh Sasuke. Satu tanduknya bersinar terang. Sakura memperhatikan apa yang akan terjadi ketika kijang itu mencoba melindungi Sasuke yang terus merintih kesakitan. Tapi, usahanya sia-sia. Qilin pun menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Bertahanlah..." gadis itu tidak berani mendekat, menyaksikan Sasuke kesakitan seorang diri. Para kijang mulai merapat di sekeliling mereka.

"Sa...ku...ra.." suara Sasuke berubah serak dan menghilang. Rasanya begitu sakit hingga pria itu kehilangan daya dan tubuhnya tidak lagi bergerak.

Hening.

"Sasuke?" panggil Sakura.

Tidak ada respon membuatnya langsung mendekat, mengangkat tubuh Sasuke yang dingin bagai bongkahan es, darah menetes-netes dari luka kutukannya. Panik menerjang Sakura bagai sengatan listrik, ia memeluk Sasuke dalam dekapan erat, ikut merasakan sakit yang dalam. "Sasuke..." Sakura menggenggam tangan pria itu, "Lakukanlah..." menempelkannya pada pipi, mengijinkan Sasuke untuk menghisap energinya. Akan tetapi, semua terlambat. Tubuh Sasuke mati rasa ketika bulan secara sempurna menelan sinar matahari, terkujur kaku dan dingin, suasana sekitar menjadi begitu gelap layaknya malam. Semua binatang di dalam Greenoch bersujud, dedaunan merunduk, kelopak bunga pun mengatup rapat. Keheningan menyelimuti seisi hutan.

Ketakutan menggerogoti Sakura. Tidak terpikirkan cara lain, ia pun mengangkat wajah Sasuke, membuka mulut pria itu dan menempelkan bibir mereka. Namun,... tidak ada respon, tidak merasakan energi yang terambil. Sakura menarik bibirnya dan mengusap kening Sasuke, ia menangis, "Kumohon..." air matanya jatuh, membasahi wajah pria itu.

Di lain tempat, serigala tengah berlari sekuat tenaga, mencari keberadaan Sasuke dengan instingnya. Menelusuri Greenoch yang gelap gulita diterangi cahaya beberapa elf yang mengikutinya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri..." Sakura kembali menempelkan bibir mereka, tangannya gemetaran menangkup pipi dan tubuh Sasuke, berharap sesuatu kembali ketika bulan mulai bergerak membebaskan sinar mentari. Hingga selang beberapa saat kemudian, jemari Sasuke bergerak, merasakan gema kasih yang samar dari ketakutan seorang gadis yang memeluk erat dirinya. Merasakan sumber kehidupan, perlahan Sasuke menariknya, mengalir melalui mulut mereka yang menyatu. Menyadari hal itu, Sakura pun mempererat rengkuhannya, membuka lebar mulutnya dan menyatukan bibir mereka lebih erat. Mengalirkan energi sebanyak yang Sasuke butuhkan untuk dapat tersadar.

 _Jiwa mereka..., melebur di satu titik. Bagai matahari merindukan bulan, saling mencari, menyatu dan menghangatkan di kegelapan yang singkat._

Sakura menarik bibirnya, "Kau kembali..." memandang Sasuke penuh kelegaan seiring air mata yang terus mengalir. "Maafkan aku..." ia terisak. Mengusap dan menangkup pipi Sasuke, menyambut kedua onyx kelam di balik kelopak mata yang perlahan terbuka.

"Wajahmu, terlihat buruk..." suara pria itu serak. Menyentuh kening Sakura dengan kedua jarinya yang bergerak pelan.

"Aku melakukannya, aku tidak sanggup melihatmu terluka..." Sakura terus menangis, rengkuhannya tidak mengendur sedikit pun. "Kukira aku akan kehilanganmu..." ia mengusap kepala Sasuke. Para kijang ikut memandang, Qilin pun mengalih dan berdiri di dekat mereka.

"Aku baik-baik saja..." ucap Sasuke.

Sakura membaringkan kepala pria itu di atas pangkuan, mengusap kening Sasuke hingga perlahan bulan mulai menarik dirinya, sedikit demi sedikit cahaya mentari kembali menyinari alam sekitar. Bunga-bunga kembali bermekaran, kicauan burung ikut menyambut. Akan tetapi, berlawanan dengan tubuh Sakura yang mulai menyusut, gadis itu kembali menjadi seekor rubah ketika mentari berpijar.

Sasuke terbaring di atas rerumputan, memejamkan mata dengan nafas teratur. Tanda hitam di lehernya kembali menyusut, Sakura memperhatikan kutukan yang melebar di bagian lengan pria itu. Resah. Bagaimana menghindari resiko tanpa membuat Sasuke menahan rasa sakit? Sakura tidak mau memilih keduanya. Berharap ada jalan keluar.

"Bisakah kau membantuku memindahkan tubuh Sasuke?" pintanya pada Qilin, membiarkan Sasuke di bawah terpaan sinar matahari bukanlah keputusan yang tepat. "Tunggu di sini, aku akan kembali." gadis itu masuk ke dalam hutan, mengambil selembar daun talas raksasa ditemani para elf lalu kembali. Bersama Qilin ia menggerakkan tubuh Sasuke ke atas permukaan daun talas lalu menggeretnya menuju bawah pepohonan.

"Dia tertidur kan..." memastikan kondisi Sasuke sekali lagi, pria itu tampak tenang. Qilin mendekatinya dan menghembuskan nafas pada kening Sasuke. "Bisakah kau memanggil serigala?" pintanya pada salah satu kijang di sana, namun di saat bersamaan serigala menampakkan diri.

"Apa yang terjadi?" ia mendekat dan khawatir, "Apa Sasuke bersamamu saat gerhana matahari berlangsung?"

Sakura mengangguk dengan raut wajah sedih. Masih diselimuti rasa bersalah, gadis itu pun melangkah mundur, "Bisakah kau menemaninya?"

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku akan melanjutkan mencari mawar itu. Waktuku tidak banyak." Sakura mendongak ke atas langit, melihat hari telah menuju sore.

"Aku akan menemanimu." Serigala mendekatinya.

"Tidak." Sakura menolak, "Kumohon, aku ingin sendirian..." ia memalingkan muka. "Tetaplah di sini bersama Sasuke..."

Gadis itu berlari, menerobos hutan, menelusuri tumbuh-tumbuhan. Tiga elf mengikutinya atas perintah serigala. Semua hal yang baru saja terjadi memenuhi pikiran Sakura, berputar-putar di dalam kepalanya yang kalut. Kutukan, mulai lelah menghadapi itu semua. Ingin terbebas dari Greenoch secepatnya. Gadis itu terus berlari tanpa tujuan, memikul emosi yang meluap bersamanya, ia kesal pada diri sendiri. Marah. Merasa tidak berguna, menyesali semua perbuatannya, tidak bisa menolong diri sendiri, dan hanya menimbulkan masalah bagi Sasuke.

'Lakukan sesuatu atau kau akan menjadi rubah selamanya!'

Berteriak di dalam hati. Memaksa dirinya untuk bertindak. Namun, sebesar apapun ia mencoba, jalan keluar terasa begitu jauh..., Sakura mencari tempat demi tempat, berharap menemukan mawar yang menjadi satu-satunya petunjuk selama ia bedara di dalam Greenoch.

"Sakura..."

Suara itu, suara yang sama di dalam mimpinya. Sakura berhenti, tubuhnya berputar, menatap sekelilingnya.

"Sakura..."

Suara itu kembali terdengar. "Keluarlah?!" Sakura berteriak. "Jika kau ingin membantuku keluarlah!" emosinya meluap. Suasana sekitar menjadi sunyi. Sakura takut tapi ia bertahan. Elf yang mengikutinya ikut gelisah, mencoba memberi tahu sesuatu namun,

Sakura mengerang buas, "Berhentilah mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak kumengerti!" ia marah, seperti bukan dirinya.

"Sakura..."

Suara-suara itu saling menimpa, menggema tiada habisnya.

"Hentikan..." Sakura mulai terganggu, melangkah mundur kebingungan. "Hentikan!" pandangannya berputar-putar saat melihat ke atas, elf terus menyanding gadis itu. Semua tumbuhan di sekeliling mereka terlihat membesar di mata Sakura, ranting- ranting pepohonan seakan bergerak mengurungnya.

"Jangan!" Sakura ketakutan dan melarikan diri.

DAK!

Ia tersandung akar pohon, terjatuh dan berguling-guling ke dataran yang menjorok ke dalam. Tubuh Sakura terhempas di bawah pohon paulownia, bunga-bunganya berserakan di sekitar tempat itu, menutupi permukaan rumput dengan warna ungu muda. Sakura merintih, rasanya sakit saat menggerakkan tubuh, memandang pohon yang menjulang tinggi itu, wangi khas paulownia semerbak menyambut indra penciumannya.

Sakura menangis, "Ayah..." memanggil sosok yang ia rindukan. Lelah memikul semua ini sendirian. Mengingat teman terdekatnya, rasa bersalah pada Naruto ikut membebani. Membayangkan bagaimana menjalani kehidupan yang semestinya. Sakura ingin pulang ke rumah..., mengakhiri semua ini, mengakhiri segala hal yang diawali dari pintu hati yang terbuka untuk seorang pria, wajah Gaara terlintas, kecewa itu bukan soal perasaan yang tidak sesuai harapan, tapi perasaan yang ia rasa terlalu besar, membuatnya tidak menyadari tentang ketulusan. Sakura terus menangis, rasa takut akan kehilangan hadir mengisi ruang kesedihannya. Sasuke... apa yang terjadi terakhir kali menambah ketakutannya, Elf melayang di dekat gadis itu, menemani Sakura yang terisak meluapkan emosi.

"Ayah..." terus memanggil Kizashi. "Ibu..." suaranya mengecil, "Ibu tolong aku..."

.

.

Matahari sore kian menguning, Sasuke terbangun, mendapati Qilin berada di dekatnya. Ia pun bertanya,

"Dimana Sakura?"

Dan satu kelopak bunga paulownia mendarat di wajah gadis itu. Sisa air matanya telah mengering, terasa sembab setelah menangis cukup lama, rasanya sedikit ringan, meluapkan sebagian emosi membuatnya bisa berfikir lebih jernih sambil memandang langit jingga. Tiupan angin membuat gadis itu bermandikan lebih banyak bunga yang berjatuhan. Nyaman, menghirup aroma yang membuatnya enggan beranjak.

"Sedang apa kau disini..." Serigala berdiri tak jauh dari gadis itu. "Aku mencarimu..."

Sekejap Sakura melihat ke arahnya, lalu kembali memandang langit, "Kau meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri?"

"Dia bersama Qilin." jawab serigala.

"Kenapa kau begitu perduli padaku..." tanya Sakura.

Serigala terdiam, "Karena kau sudah menjadi bagian dari kami..."

"Maksudmu bagian dari lingkaran kutukan?" pertanyaan itu terdengar gamblang.

"Jika kau mau, kau bisa mengartikan lain." Serigala berdiri, mendekati Sakura. "Tidak ada satu pun dari kami yang menginginkannya. Lain halnya jika itu sudah menjadi takdir."

"Takdir..." gumam Sakura. "Apakah ini takdirku?" ia bertanya pada langit senja. Suasana hening hingga gadis itu bangkit, mendekati pohon paulownia dan melihat ke atas.

 _'Apakah takdirku ada di atas sana?'_

Sakura memanjat pohon itu. Imajinasinya tergerak, sesuatu menunggunya di puncak. Memikirkan hal itu membuatnya kembali bersemangat, menyulut harapan yang hampir saja pupus. Yakin bahwa takdir dapat diubah. Bukan pada kenyataan yang ada, melainkan bagaimana ia menerima kondisinya. Sakura terus memanjat dengan usahanya sendiri, dahan demi dahan ia lalui, sesekali terpeleset dan hampir saja terjatuh. Keyakinan yang membuatnya bertahan. Menunjukkan pada Serigala yang berdiri di bawah sana..., seberapa besar harapannya untuk menggapai takdir yang belum ia ketahui.

 _Menempuh jalan itu adalah satu-satunya cara..._

TAP!

Sakura berhasil mencapai puncak. Angin kencang menyambutnya. Gadis itu berdiri di antara dahan tertinggi, dikelilingi puluhan kelopak paulownia yang bermekaran. Menakjubkan. Lembah, pegunungan, dan seluruh permukaan Greenoch, dapat terlihat dari atas sana. Sakura memandang langit, matahari tampak begitu bulat, bersinar jingga dan menawan, terbenamnya menjadi pemandangan yang mempesona. Mata Sakura terpejam, merasakan alam bersama tiupan angin yang menerbangkan kelopak bunga di sekelilingnya.

Perlahan Sakura berubah..., kembali menjadi seorang gadis muda. Mahkotanya bergerak lembut, membingkai wajahnya yang jelita. Teduh bola mata Sakura berpijar, menantang cahaya senja yang menerpa tubuhnya dalam balutan gaun sutra. Sakura pun melangkah ke depan, seperti inilah rasanya... menyatu bersama alam. Gadis itu memejamkan mata, merentangkan kedua sisi tangannya, berharap memiliki sayap..., melompat lalu terbang bebas bersama angin,

 _Dan..., menemukan ujung takdirnya..._

Wajah Sasuke menyapa ketika Sakura membuka mata. Pria itu..., terbang di hadapannya dengan satu sayap yang berkibar. Mata mereka bertemu, menyisipkan kebisuan yang dalam. Sepucuk benih hadir menggores lembaran hati. Sasuke terdiam, menaruh rasa pada sentuhan angin musim semi yang menerpa rambut Sakura.

 _Aku menemukan sosokmu, beraura di dalam naluri..., tergambar nyata di dalam kedua bola matamu. Selalu menjadi singgah sana setiap aku melihatmu._

"Sasuke..." Sakura menyebutkan namanya. Kelegaan terpancar pada raut wajah gadis itu.

Sasuke pun mendekat, kedua tangannya mengulur, menangkup pipi Sakura. "Sudah kukatakan, jangan jauh dariku..."

"Aku membuatmu terluka..." gadis itu berubah sendu. Mengingat apa yang terjadi saat gerhana matahari. "Maafkan aku..."

Perlahan Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, memandang kedua emerald Sakura lebih dalam. "Jika itu bisa membuatku selalu bersamamu...," ia pun berbisik "Aku akan menanggung semuanya..."

 _Sakura..., pecah seperti matahari._

Sasuke menciumnya. Memekarkan kuncup bunga di ranting musim semi. Gema cinta yang samar..., menggetarkan jantung yang berderu hebat, gadis itu terpaku..., terjebak di dalam pautan lembut bibir Sasuke. Angin, kicauan burung, aroma bunga permaisuri..., menjadi satu dalam semua rasa. Melayang... bahkan ketika Sakura tidak memiliki sayap. Rasanya begitu ringan hingga padangan gadis itu menjadi kabur, tubuhnya lemas, merasakan dampak yang mulai dirasakan, setengah energinya habis, bukan karena ciuman mereka, namun setelah Sasuke mengurasnya saat gerhana matahari. Untuk sejenak... Sakura ingin terpejam. Keseimbangan tubuh gadis itu hilang, ia pun merosot ke bawah.

Ciuman mereka terlepas.

Terpisahkan jarak ketika Sakura terjatuh dari puncak tertinggi. Sasuke berusaha menangkapnya, namun tangan mereka meleset.

' _Aku akan mati...'_

Ucap Sakura di dalam hati, tubuhnya terjun bebas, menerobos ranting pepohonan, menimbulkan bunyi patahan beruntun ketika Sasuke berusaha menggapainya, tidak perduli pada sayatan ranting-ranting tajam yang mengenai luka kutukannya. Serigala memasang wajah tegang di bawah sana. Para peri tumbuhan bertindak, menggerakkan semua dahan pohon paulownia untuk saling merapat membentuk wadah. Sasuke berhasil menggapai tubuh Sakura dan langsung memeluknya, mereka pun terhempas di antara ranting yang saling menumpu. Tersisa kesadaran ketika melewati itu semua. Sasuke bergerak, memeriksa kondisi Sakura, menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi mata gadis itu, Sakura...tersenyum di dalam dekapannya.

"Aku bermimpi.., indah..." gumamnya sambil menutup mata.


	16. Chapter 16

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Icha-Icha Fairy**

 **Part 16**

 _enjoy_

* * *

.

Malam hari. Sakura menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya di tepi rawa, ia masuk ke dalam air, membersihkan diri setelah beberapa hari tidak melakukannya. Di sana.., ia menempati rawa yang biasa Sasuke gunakan untuk menyendiri menikmati malam. Tidak ada yang berubah dari tempat itu. Indah. Kata yang tepat ketika Sakura mengunjungi rawa itu untuk kedua kalinya. Menikmati pesona Grenooch di malam hari, berendam di antara kelopak teratai yang bersinar bersama taburan kunang-kunang, merasa menjadi permaisuri semalam, aroma melati yang ditebarkan para elf membuatnya rileks. Sakura melihat langit, gugusan bintang membentuk aliran sungai di atas sana. Tidak ada batasan, langit adalah tempat pertemuan rindu. Ketika ia membayangkan wajah orang-orang yang berarti baginya... dan berharap mereka pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Salah satu elf mendekati Sakura, menaruh sekuntum paulownia pada pundak gadis itu. Sakura mengambilnya, memandang bunga itu sejenak lalu menghirupnya. Aromanya... membawanya kembali pada angin senja, membuatnya berkelana di saat-saat yang mendebarkan, ketika ia terjebak sepasang onyx kelam yang begitu memikat, merasakan sentuhan sepuluh jari tangguh di kedua pipinya..., mengulang kembali kalimat yang membisik di telinga

' _Jika itu bisa membuatku selalu bersamamu..., aku akan menanggung semuanya...'_

Sakura..., tenggelam di dasar gejolak rasa. Kedua pipinya memanas. Musim semi yang hangat..., datang kepada siapa saja meski ia sedang tidak menunggu.

Sakura menyentuh bibirnya, merasakan pautan Sasuke yang masih membekas. "Aku..." gumam gadis itu, memandang ke arah elf malu-malu. "Entahlah..." ia menenggelamkan seluruh tubuhnya ke dalam air. Mengingat Sasuke membuat seisi kepala menjadi panas dan menegang. Mencoba mengartikannya, hingga ia sendiri dibuat kebingungan. Kemana arti debaran ini harus ditempatkan?

Para elf menghindar ketika kepala Sakura muncul dari permukaan air, menarik oksigen setelah lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas di dalam sana. Gadis itu mengusap wajah. "Sebaiknya aku kembali sebelum Sasuke mencariku." hanya menyebut nama itu saja membuatnya kembali berdebar, bagaimana ia harus melewati malam ini? sesaat Sakura mengurungkan niatnya. "Mungkin beberapa waktu lagi..." ia enggan keluar dari dalam air. Tiba-tiba, para elf di sekitarnya bergerak hiperaktif.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura, merasakan sesuatu yang tengah mendekatinya. Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang..., dan mendapati Sasuke sudah ada di depan mata.

Nyata

Mata Sakura melebar, memandang pria di hadapannya. Terkejut hingga ia tidak berkutik sedikitpun. Sudah terjadi. Rasa malu meleburkan wajahnya yang memadam, ketika Sasuke terlanjur melihatnya apa adanya, sama seperti ia melihat pria itu.

"Sasuke..." suara Sakura melemah, tak dapat menandingi detak jantung yang menderu.

Mereka, saling memandang dalam kebisuan. Para elf menyingkir, menyebar dan bersembunyi di balik dedaunan. Tersisa Kunang-kunang yang masih beterbangan di sekitar rawa, setia menjadi lentera di dalam kesyahduan malam.

Sasuke pun mendekat, memperpendek jarak di antara mereka. "Kau selalu pergi tanpa sepengetahuanku..." satu tangannya menangkup pipi Sakura, menghantarkan gelombang panas hingga sekejap Sakura menahan nafas. Perlakuan Sasuke padanya, terasa hangat dari sebelumnya.

"Ba-bagaimana aku memberitahumu..." Sakura gugup, bertahan menatap mata sang raja malam. "Kau tidak ada di telaga sewaktu aku tersadar. Tapi serigala sudah kuberitahu sebelumnya..." segera ia memalingkan muka, memperhatikan teratai putih di sampingnya. "Aku ke sini untuk membersihkan diri..." kedua pipinya menghangat.

Sasuke pun bergerak maju, membuat Sakura serontak mundur dan menjadi semakin gugup ketika tangan pria itu meraih pinggangnya, menarik tubuhnya dengan sekali hentakan, membuat jarak mereka menipis. Tatapan Sasuke mengunci, membisu bersama dentuman jantung Sakura yang tak tahu kapan habisnya, bisa saja terjadi dalam waktu dekat ini ketika ia mulai kehabisan nafas. Ada perasaan mendamba yang berdengung lembut di balik kulit gadis itu. Namun, sulit untuk memastikan bahwa apa yang berbisik di dalam hati benar adanya. Tubuh Sakura pun bergerak dengan sendirinya, melakukan perintah nurani, ia menyentuh wajah Sasuke, bergerak menuju pipi, dagu dan bahu pria itu.

"Setiap hari, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui tentang dirimu. Sesuatu yang membuatku selalu bertanya-tanya...tidak perduli betapapun kecilnya. Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangmu."

"Tidak perlu..." Sasuke meraih tengkuk Sakura. "Cukup satu hal yang perlu kau tahu..." ia menyondongkan tubuhnya dan mengalungkan sesuatu. "Aku milikmu." membisikkan kalimat terakhir, menyampaikan sesuatu yang terlalu dalam hingga Sakura hanya bisa terdiam. Memikirkan artinya..., celah kosong yang tak berpenghuni di dalam hati pun perlahan terbuka.

Sasuke melepas rengkuhannya dan bergerak mundur, memberi kesempatan Sakura menengok apa yang melingkar di leher gadis itu.

"Ini..." menyentuh kalung pemberian Kizashi yang jatuh tadi pagi.

"Sesuatu yang berharga bagimu..." Sasuke meneruskan kalimat Sakura.

"Kau mengambilnya? bagaimana bisa?" bahkan ia belum memberitahu dimana lokasi kalung itu terjatuh. Berfikir bahwa Sasuke mencarinya selama ia tidak sadarkan diri.

"Naiklah." pria itu membalikkan badan, "Kau bisa kedinginan jika berendam terlalu lama..." dan Sakura pun langsung menahan lengan Sasuke, ia mendekat, mengarahkan tubuh Sasuke untuk berbalik padanya. Berkali-kali, pandangan mereka bertemu bagai dua kutub yang saling menarik. Sakura meraih tangan pria itu, membawa telapak punggung Sasuke menuju bibirnya, dengan lembut ia pun mengecupnya. Tidak ada yang layak diberikan untuk mengucapkan kegembiraan dari lubuk hati. "Terimakasih..." ia melempar senyuman terhangat.

Tiba-tiba, tangan Sasuke mengambil kuasa, menarik tangan Sakura hingga gadis itu tersentak ke depan. Percikan api, menyala di balik tubuh mereka yang berdempetan. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, menyapa bibir Sakura penuh ketegasan, pautannya bagaikan racun, menyebar cepat ke pembuluh nadi Sakura, berdesir di dalam darah, meruntuhkan dinding-dinding pembatas yang menyekat antara hati dan akal sehat gadis itu.

Ciuman mereka singkat, Sasuke menarik bibirnya. Namun, Sakura tak ingin berakhir, ada desakan di dalam diri untuk meminta lebih. Gadis itu maju dan menyatukan bibir mereka kembali. Terhipnotis bagai sihir tak berkesudahan, antara sadar dan bimbang, ia hanya ingin melakukannya. Perasaan yang sulit dijelaskan, berbicara melalui lidah yang saling bertautan. Membesarkan api di dalam diri, hingga air telaga terasa hangat.

Kemudian, Ciuman mereka terputus, memburu oksigen dengan kening yang menyatu. Saling menerpa nafas tanpa mengatakan apapun. Ada sesuatu yang menarik diri Sakura kembali, ia gugup, takut dan tidak mengerti. Racun telah menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya, berusaha menangkal apa yang tidak terlihat, namun begitu terasa di dalam dada yang membara.

"Aku akan menunggumu di telaga." Sasuke menarik dirinya, ia berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang melebur ke dalam semua rasa.

Gadis itu berendam untuk beberapa saat, ia bergerak menuju tepi rawa setelah merasakan air rawa kembali dingin di tubuhnya. Sakura menyapu sekeliling tempat, mencari dimana terakhir kali ia meletakkan gaunnya di atas bebatuan. Kemana perginya gaun itu? Satu elf datang menghampirinya, menunjuk dimana mereka menjemur gaun berlumuran darah Sasuke itu. Sakura pun melihat ke atas, gaunnya basah dan berkibar-kibar di antara dahan pohon yang tinggi.

"Bagus..." gumamnya dengan wajah pasrah. "Apa aku harus berendam di dalam rawa ini sepanjang malam?" tanyanya pada elf, peri itu menjawab dengan gelengan kepala. "Lalu apa? gaun itu satu-satunya yang ku punya..."

Elf itu menunjuk ke arah kawanannya yang datang, mereka membawa sekumpul daun dan bunga. Lalu meminta Sakura keluar dari rawa, gadis itu tidak mengerti apa yang akan mereka lakukan hingga keajaiban kecil terjadi. Tidak, sesuatu yang menakjubkan.

Mereka merangkai dedauan pada tubuh Sakura, membalutnya dalam gaun tanpa lengan sepanjang lutut, ranting tumbuhan yang mengakar menutupi pundak gadis itu hingga bagian gaun belakang. Sihir elf membuatnya sempurna. Hijau kekuningan, menjadi warna pelengkap bagi mahkota merah muda Sakura. Kupu-kupu yang menebar di gaunnya menjadi sentuhan terakhir. Kemudian mereka merias rambut Sakura, membiarkannya terurai, menyampirkan kedua sisi rambut depannya ke bagian belakang yang dililit dengan ranting pohon. Para elf terpanah, memandang sekuntum bunga di musim semi.

.

.

Sementara itu,

Sekelompok orang menginjakkan kaki mereka di ujung lereng pegunungan. Seorang pria tua, tersenyum di balik topi capingnya, ia berdiri di antara empat pria bercadar, tongkat di tangan kirinya meliuk-liuk lebih tinggi dari tubuhnya yang pendek dan setengah membungkuk.

"Ketemu..." ia memandang Greenoch di tengah lembah, terlihat jelas di depan mata setelah kemarin Sasuke menghancurkan dinding mantra tak kasat mata milik Hiruzen.

"Jadi inikah hutan sakral milik Konoha?" salah seorang pria terpaku, belum pernah melihat kawasan tersembunyi itu setelah ditugaskan melakukan pencarian selama bertahun-tahun. Malam ini, keberuntungan ada di pihak mereka.

"Benar apa kata Raikage dan lainnya..., Konoha menyembunyikan tempat ini dengan kekuatan mistis..." ucap pria lainnya.

"Ebizo-sama..., apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya?" tanya pria ke-tiga.

"Tunggu apa lagi? ayo kita lihat apa yang ada di dalam sana..." salah satu dari mereka mendahului dan

WUSSSSH!

Langsung terpental ke belakang.

Di saat bersamaan, Hiruzen merasakan sesuatu yang membuatnya menegang. "Tidak mungkin..." terkejut melihat bola kaca di hadapannya berubah menjadi hitam pekat.

"Toha!" ketiga pria suna bergegas menghampiri rekannya yang terpental itu, memeriksa kondisi Toha yang tidak sadarkan diri seketika. "Ebizo-sama..." salah satunya menoleh, pak tua dalam balutan jubah itu mendekati mereka.

"Bodoh..." kata Ebizo, "Tempat ini dilindungi banyak mantra." salah satu yang tersisa setelah Sasuke menghilangkan beberapa mantra utama, Hiruzen bahkan membuat pelindung hingga mengitari lereng Greenoch.

"Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?"

"Dia tidak akan sadarkan diri dalam waktu dekat." Ebizo melangkah melewati mereka.

"Lalu bagaimana?" salah satu pria bertanya pada dua rekannya. "Apa kita harus menggendongnya?"

"Tinggalkan dia di sini." Ebizo berhenti dengan tongkat yang mengacung ke arah Greenoch. Terdiam untuk beberapa saat ketika raut wajahnya berkonsentrasi. "Mantra yang luar biasa Hiruzen..." Ia membuka capingnya, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang berkeriput dengan kumis menjulur hingga dagu. "Tapi, sekuat apapun sebuah mantra, akan melemah seiring waktu berjalan." Ebizo menyeringai.

.

.

Sosok serigala muncul dari balik tumbuhan yang mengitari kawasan telaga suci, ia menghentikan langkah dan terpaku, memandang seorang gadis yang berjalan menghampirinya. "Gaun yang indah..." hampir saja ia lupa bahwa Sakura satu-satunya gadis di dalam hutan itu.

Sakura menunduk malu. "Elf yang membuatnya..." ia berputar, memperlihatkan keseluruhan gaun itu pada Serigala, "Apa aku terlihat aneh?"

"Kau tampak menyatu bersama alam." melihat bagaimana elf membuat gadis itu memukau, keduanya terdiam sampai emerald Sakura berpindah, melihat ke arah dedaunan di belakang serigala.

"Sasuke menunggumu."

"Aku..." gadis itu menunduk... "Sedikit takut.."

"Ada hal di dunia ini yang tak dapat kau hindari." ucap serigala. Sakura pun mengangkat wajah dan melihatnya.

"Apa itu?"

"Pertemuan."

Serigala bergeser ke kanan, mempersilahkan Sakura untuk melanjutkan langkahnya, gadis itu mendekat dan berhenti di sampingnya, ia pun menoleh, "Ada beberapa hal yang ku khawatirkan." ucapnya, "Salah satunya saat aku mulai merasa nyaman di dekatnya."

"Kenapa kau tidak memastikannya sendiri?" Serigala mengerling, melihat raut tanya gadis itu. "Tentang apa yang kau khawatirkan, pastikan kau mempunyai alasan." ia pun melangkah pergi.

"Alasan..." gumam Sakura, menyentuh dadanya yang mulai berdegup kencang. Ia pun membelah dedaunan dan masuki wilayah telaga suci.

Di sana, Sasuke tengah menunggunya, berdiri sambil memandang pohon Sakura yang ada di tengah telaga. Pria itu menoleh, terpaku pada seorang gadis yang memetakan pandangannya cukup lama. Senyum Sasuke samar dan mempesona walau hanya sekejap. Ia pun mengulurkan tangan, menyambut gadis musim semi dalam balutan alam yang indah. Malu-malu Sakura meraih tangan pria itu, mereka bertemu dan saling memandang. Seekor kupu-kupu di gaun Sakura tebang mendekati Sasuke, mempersembahkan sekuntum gadis yang siap mekar padanya.

"Aku..." Sakura malu-malu, bingung merangkai kata ketika Sasuke terus memandangnya. "Aku ingin terjaga semalaman..." ia pun mengutarakan keinginannya. Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun, ekspresinya yang tenang lebih dari cukup untuk menggambarkan bahwa ia menikmati kebersamaan mereka.

"Lalu..." kemudian suara Sakura meragu, "Entah sampai kapan aku bisa menikmati malam, saat dimana aku merasa lega dan juga khawatir. Tapi..." ia menjeda ucapannya dan menatap Sasuke. "Selama aku bersamamu, tidak ada yang perlu kutakutkan bukan?"

"Tentu." Sasuke mendekatinya, merangkul pinggul Sakura dari belakang, kemudian jubahnya terlepas, satu sayapnya tumbuh dan merenggang. Ia pun membawa tubuh Sakura, memisahkan pijakan kaki mereka dari permukaan rerumputan, melayang... Keduanya terbang ke atas. Sakura pernah merasakan ini di dalam mimpinya, ketika ia terbang di atas permukaan Greenoch, tepat di atas telaga suci, merasakan takjub yang sama hingga ia tak dapat berkata.

Sasuke lalu melepas rengkuhannya, membuat Sakura terkejut karena ia melayang dengan sendirinya. Kedua tangan mereka merentang bersamaan, "Aku..." mata Sakura melebar, takjub ketika gaun yang ia kenakan tiba-tiba bersinar, memancarkan cahaya hijau dari ratusan elf yang bersembunyi di balik dedaunan yang menutupi tubuhnya. Angin semilir pun berhembus, memanggil ribuan kunang-kunang dari dalam Greenoch, cahaya mereka menyebar ke langit, begitu indahnya... memantulkan gemerlap sinar pada kedua emerald Sakura yang berpijar.

"Apa itu..." para pria suna beserta Ebizo melihat ke atas, cahaya hijau yang mengumbar di atas permukaan Greenoch menghentikan langkah mereka mendekati batas suci.

Ebizo tersenyum, "Ada sesuatu yang menarik di dalam hutan ini..."

Sakura terpesona, senyum bahagia mengukir raut wajahnya. Ia menoleh ke samping dan menatap wajah Sasuke. Jemari mereka bersentuhan lembut dan saling menyapa, merasakan perlindungan dari telapak tangan yang lebar dan kuat. "Kau..." Sakura berucap, "Yang tidak kukenal sebelumnya..." memasuki kedua onyx Sasuke yang berkilat-berkilat, "Apa alasanmu?"

Pria itu mengikat, melalui sentuhan jemarinya yang berkuasa, mengisi sela-sela kekosongan Sakura. "Aku.., tidak punya alasan." jawabnya. "Sampai aku tahu untuk apa aku harus tetap bertahan..., aku ingin selalu melindungimu."

"Mengapa?" Sakura menginginkan jawaban yang jelas, jawaban yang dapat mengalahkan logika ketika hatinya tidak lagi sepaham. "Mengapa kau harus melakukannya?"

Sasuke menatap gadis itu lebih dalam. Menyampaikan rasa tanpa kata, mengingat saat-saat dimana Sakura membagi kekuatan padanya, saat itulah jiwa mereka saling terhubung, membuka banyak pintu hingga bagian terdalam. "Karena itulah alasan aku ada." melontarkan satu-satunya jawaban yang tersisa.

Sejenak Sakura terdiam, "Tidak mudah bagiku melupakan apa yang sudah tergores di dalam hati..." menyinggung sosok pria yang begitu diingatnya. Sabaku Gaara.

"Cepat atau lambat, kau akan melupakannya." ucapan Sasuke terdengar yakin di telinga Sakura.

"Mengapa?" tanya gadis itu. "kau tidak tahu isi hatiku..."

Sasuke terdiam untuk sesaat, "Apapun itu..., tidak akan mengubah takdirku..."

"Takdir?" Sakura mengingat ucapan serigala, "Apa yang kau maksud adalah pertemuan kita?"

"Lebih dari itu..." jemari Sasuke mengerat, menunjukkan keyakinanya melalui sentuhan yang tegas.

"Apa yang lebih berarti dari sebuah pertemuan?" tanya Sakura.

Satu tangan Sasuke menangkup pipi gadis itu dan menjawab, "Ikatan."

"Kalau begitu yakinkan aku..." tatapan Sakura menuntut. "Bahwa semua ini berarti..."

Sasuke, langsung mendaratkan ciumannya. Meyakinkan Sakura di antara langit dan seluruh isi Greenoch, menjadikan ribuan kunang-kunang sebagai saksi atas kesungguhan yang nyata. Perasaan asing, kini mengental bagai tetes nila yang jatuh ke permukaan susu. Menyebar dengan cepat, menempati ruang-ruang kosong di dalam tubuh Sakura. Menjelaskan arti melalui pautan bibir mereka yang seolah berbicara.

 _'Mengapa... aku begitu berdebar-debar? merasa seperti jatuh ke dalam jurang terdalam, aku... merasakan cinta yang tulus, yang keabadiannya tak dapat terkikis waktu. Dan aku.., merasakan kepedihan terdalam, berjalan di antara orang-orang yang menunggu. Wahai waktu sang mempertemukan, Seberapa dalam ikatan yang dapat kau buat pada setiap detik ku bersamanya?_

Tiba-tiba, Sasuke menarik bibirnya, merasakan kehadiran beberapa orang ketika serontak ia menoleh ke arah lain. Ebizo dan lainnya telah melewati batas suci Greenoch.

"Ada apa?" Sakura ikut menoleh.

"Beberapa orang..., empat..." Sasuke bisa merasakan jumlahnya. "Mereka sedang menuju ke dalam hutan."

Kekhawatiran langsung menyambar. "Apa mereka orang-orang Konoha?"

"Tidak, setiap orang di Konoha diselimuti matra Hiruzen dan aku bisa merasakannya." mantra yang mengikat mulut setiap penduduk Konoha.

"Lalu siapa?" Sakura menjadi was-was. Sasuke tidak menjawab apapun dan ia membawa gadis itu turun kembali masuk ke dalam hutan, di saat bersamaan serigala tiba di telaga suci.

"Sasuke..."

"Aku tahu..." pria itu menurunkan Sakura hingga memijak permukaan tanah. "Kau tetap di sini bersama para elf. Jangan berpikir untuk pergi kemanapun." ketegasannya menekan perintah pada Sakura. Ia pun bergegas bersama serigala.

Namun, "Tunggu..." Sakura ingin mengejar mereka tapi kaki gadis itu tak dapat bergerak, ia terkunci oleh para elf yang ada di balik gaunnya, menahan gadis itu untuk tidak pergi sesuai perintah Sasuke.

.

.

Kekhawatiran melanda ketika Hiruzen masuk ke dalam rumah Minato. Langkahnya tergesa menelusuri teras sampai ia bertemu Kushina.

"Apa yang terjadi Hiruzen-sama.." merasakan perihal buruk melihat raut wajah nenek itu.

"Dimana Minato?"

"Mereka mengadakan pertemuan di balai desa."

Hiruzen mendesah, "Ini benar-benar gawat..." ia melangkah kembali menuju pondoknya. "Panggil dia! dan kau datang ke pondokku setelah itu!" perintahnya tidak bisa menunda, Kushina langsung berlari meninggalkan rumah.

.

.

Ebizo dan ketiga pria Sunagakure memasuki wilayah Grenooch.

"Hutan ini..., menyeramkan..." salah satu dari mereka mengedarkan pandangan. Greenoch tampak begitu gelap dan mencekam di bagian luarnya. Sasuke dan Serigala muncul dari kegelapan di sepanjang jalan masuk. Serempak para pengunjung itu berhenti dan bersiaga, mengeluarkan senjata mereka.

"Se-serigala..." untuk pertama kalinya melihat bayangan seekor serigala berukuran besar, erangannya menundukkan nyali salah satu di antara mereka, kecuali Ebizo, ia tenang dan berdiri di belakang.

"Si-siapa di sana?!" jarak pandang mereka terbatas, Sasuke dan serigala berhenti di kejauhan, Hanya terlihat dua bayangan hitam disertai sepasang bola mata merah yang menakutkan.

Jakun salah satu pria suna bergerak ketika ia menelan ludah. "Apa itu?" ia sedikit melangkah mundur.

"Apa mau kalian?" suara Sasuke terdengar.

"Tunjukkan dirimu." sahut Ebizo. "Wahai makhluk penghuni tempat ini..."

"Makhluk?" serempak ketiga pria suna menoleh ke belakang. Terkejut ketika Ebizo menyebutkan kata makhluk.

Serigala lalu mendekat dan menampakkan dirinya. Ia mengerang, menggertak keempat pria itu untuk pergi dari Greenoch.

"Kukira serigala sebesar ini sudah tidak ada lagi..." gumam salah satunya, siap melontarkan serangan jika Serigala tiba-tiba menerkam mereka.

"Pergi dari sini..." perintah Sasuke, ia masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Aku tidak takut dengan makhluk sepertimu.." Ebizo mengertak dan mengacungkan tongkat saktinya ke depan.

WUUUUUUSHHHH...

Angin pun bertiup kencang. Tanpa menunda Sasuke mengeluarkan kekuatannya, membuat keempat pria itu terpental jauh hingga terkapar di halaman luar Greenoch. Sasuke pun menghampiri mereka, menampakkan diri di samping Serigala.

Ebizo bangkit dengan bantuan tongkatnya, "Tak kusangka..." nadanya tertantang. Melihat wujud Sasuke dengan jelas. "Kukira makhluk sepertimu hanyalah mitos semata..., makhluk setengah kelelawar..."

Ketiga pria suna itu terkejut, menelan ludah mereka mentah-mentah.

"Pergi dari sini." usir Sasuke.

"Bagaimana jika kami menolak?" tantang Ebizo.

Sasuke melepas jubahnya, Kuku-kukunya pun memanjang, satu sayapnya keluar, mulutnya menghitam dengan dua taring yang tampak tajam, memperlihatkan wujud aslinya. Ia melangkah maju dan pertempuran tak lagi terelakkan.

Ebizo mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jubahnya, tali senar yang mengikat tiga bandul lonceng berukuran kecil, "Aku lawanmu..." ditujukan untuk Sasuke, gemerincing lonceng itu menderu, mengganggu pendengaran Sasuke seketika. Ebizo pun mengeluarkan jurus mantra, berupa bola api sama seperti milik Hiruzen.

"Sasuke!" seru serigala ketika bola api itu berhasil mengenai lengan Sasuke. Hendak menolong namun tindakannya terhadang tiga pria suna. Serigala pun mengerang dan melipat wajah bengisnya.

"Sejujurnya aku takut padamu." salah satu dari mereka berucap. "Mengingat cerita orang-orang, tentang serigala pemangsa manusia terakhir yang terbunuh..., tak kusangka, serigala sejenismu masih tersisa.." ia mengayunkan pedangnya dan mengambil satu langkah maju.

"Kesempatan bagus." sahut pria lainnya, "Kita akan mendapatkan banyak uang jika berhasil menjual kepalanya." lontaran itu membuat serigala mengerang benci. Mengingat bagaimana istrinya diperlakukan oleh kebrutalan manusia. Mengorek luka lama, hingga saat ini, rasanya masih menyayat hati. Bersamaan, ketiga pria itu pun maju dan menyerang, menggunakan pedang, meluncurkan tombak, dan salah satunnya ada yang membidikkan panah, dengan gesit serigala menghindar, benda-benda itu terlalu mudah baginya.

Di sisi lain, serangan balik tertuju pada Ebizo. Kibasan kuku jari Sasuke mengeluarkan angin tajam yang mengarah cepat padanya, namun kakek itu selamat, melindungi bagian tubuh vitalnya menggunakan topi caping walau celana yang ia kenakan terobek di bagian depan, mengeluarkan darah dari beberapa luka sayatan ringan bersamaan dengan terpotongnya rumput di sekitar tepat ia berdiri.

"Kau makhluk yang kuat." Ebizo menurunkan capingnya dan menyeringai. "Dan kau tidak serius menghadapiku."

"Aku tidak punya alasan melawanmu, tapi manusia sepertimu tidak akan pergi dari sini jika tidak mendapat pelajaran.."

"Hutan ini begitu berarti untukmu, atau ada sesuatu yang kau lindungi?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Ebizo tersenyum garang, "Apa Konoha yang memerintahmu?"

"Aku tidak tunduk pada manusia."

"Tapi kau akan tunduk padaku."

Sasuke langsung mengeluarkan serangan lagi. Ebizo melompat dan menghindar, lalu mengeluarkan carikan kertas bertuliskan mantra. Serangan bertubi-tubi pun memburu Ebizo, pak tua itu berlari sambil menyebarkan kertas matranya mengelilingi Sasuke. Kemudian ia menggumamkan kalimat, seketika kertas itu mengeluarkan api dan Sasuke terperangkap di dalamnya, mencoba melarikan diri dari atas namun ada sesuatu tak kasat mata menyengat hingga permukaan kulit Sasuke mengeluarkan asap.

"Kau tidak akan bisa lari kemanapun." Ebizo masuk ke dalam lingkaran api dan siap bertarung. "Tanah, api, dan udara. Tiga elemen ini mengepungmu."

.

.

Aku harus pergi dari sini." Sakura gelisah, merasakan firasat buruk selama ia menunggu di telaga. Para elf mencoba menghalangi namun gadis itu tak lagi mau menurut. Tidak ada pilihan lain, elf pun mengambil tindakan, mereka menggerakkan tanaman rambat yang ada di gaun Sakura, membuatnya menjalar dan membelenggu gadis itu hingga tubuhnya tidak dapat melangkah, seketika Sakura jatuh di tempat.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan!" Ia terkejut dan marah. "Lepaskan aku! aku ingin tahu keadaan mereka." menggeliat, berusaha melepaskan diri, semakin ia memaksa, jeratan tumbuhan itu kian menguat. Sakura melihat jubah milik Sasuke yang tergeletak di tepi telaga, memikirkan cara, ia pun berhenti melawan.

"Baiklah..." ucapnya, mempertimbangkan berapa banyak jumlah elf yang tengah mengawasinya, tidak begitu banyak, karena para peri yang lain kembali ke penjuru Greenoch untuk melakukan tugas di malam hari. "Aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun." kata Sakura. "Aku akan menurut jadi ku mohon lepaskan ikatanku." janjinya tidak menimbulkan respon yang berarti, para elf ragu melepas jeratan tubuh Sakura. "Ayolah..., kalian tidak mempercayaiku?" jelas tidak ada yang percaya ketika perintah Sasuke jauh lebih penting.

"Baiklah, begini saja..." gadis itu memilih opsi lain, "Kalian boleh mengikat kakiku, tapi kumohon..., lepaskan bagian atas tubuhku, aku susah bernafas, dadaku sesak..." rintihannya membuat para elf sedikit berdiskusi. "Aku berjanji, aku akan menuruti perintah Sasuke, aku tidak akan meninggalkan telaga ini." tapi rayuannya tidak membuahkan hasil. Sakura pun memasang wajah cemberut. "Baiklah jika itu mau kalian." ia berdengus kesal, "Saat Sasuke kembali ke sini, aku akan melaporkan padanya jika kalian sudah memperlakukanku secara kasar." Kata-kata itu efektif, berhasil membuat para elf sedikit khawatir. "Aku benar-benar tidak nyaman, kalian membuatku sulit bernafas..." tampaknya, jauh lebih meresahkan jika Sasuke percaya akan tuduhan itu nantinya.

Setelah melakukan sedikit diskusi, akhirnya elf pun menuruti perintah Sakura. Mereka melepas jeratan di bagian atas tubuh gadis itu. Akan tetapi, elf sangat waspada, mereka tidak akan membiarkan tangan Sakura bebas begitu saja.

"Tunggu!" seru gadis itu sebelum kedua tangannya terikat. "Tolong ambilkan jubah Sasuke." pintanya. Sebagian elf pun mengambil jubah itu, mengangkat bersama-sama dan memberikannya pada Sakura. "Tolong selimuti bagian kakiku." permintaannya dipenuhi, mereka melilit kedua tangan gadis itu. "Ah tunggu!" Sakura menginterupsi lagi. "Ada yang aneh, apa kalian bisa memeriksa urat nadiku?" pintanya, "Setelah kalian menjeratku, dadaku terasa tidak enak, jantungku juga berdebar-debar." Ia mengulurkan satu tangan di atas paha, "Coba dengarkan, sepertinya ada yang aneh..." Sakura menunjuk titik nadinya. Salah satu elf mendekat dan menempelkan telinganya. Peri itu menggeleng, tampaknya tidak ada masalah.

"Coba kalian dengar lebih teliti, jantungku berdetak tidak normal," satu tangannya menyentuh dada dengan raut wajah sakit. "Kuminta kalian dengarkan satu per-satu..."

Para elf pun berkumpul di atas paha Sakura, bergiliran memeriksa nadi gadis itu.

Ini saatnya!

Kesempatan tercipta. Dengan cekatan Sakura menyaut sisi ujung jubah Sasuke dan menjaring semua elf yang berkumpul tepat di atas pahanya. Terkurung. Para peri itu panik, cahaya mereka berputar-putar tidak karuan di dalam jubah Sasuke sementara Sakura berusaha mencabut tanaman yang melilit ujung kakinya.

"Lepaskaaaaan..." seru Sakura sambil menarik tanaman itu sekuat tenaga. Berhasil. gadis itu bebas dan langsung berdiri. "Maafkan aku..." ia melintir ujung kain lebih erat lalu menindihnya dengan batu. "Aku akan kembali." Sakura berlari meninggalkan telaga, sekejap ia berhenti dan merobek bagian bawah gaunnya agar dapat bergerak lebih lincah.

.

.

Serigala mengerang, menangkis tombak yang mengarah padanya dengan kedua taring, lalu melempar tubuh pemegang tombak itu hingga terpental beberapa meter jaraknya. Sama seperti dua kawannya yang mulai kehabisan daya. Sekejap serigala menoleh ke arah lingkaran api, pertarungan Sasuke dan Ebizo masih berlangsung di dalam sana, tanda hitam di leher Sasuke mulai muncul dan itu pertanda buruk. Serigala hendak mendekati lingkaran api tapi salah satu pria suna kembali menyerang. Tidak ada habisnya, jika mau, serigala bisa mencabik kepala mereka satu-persatu namun ia tidak melakukannya. Terus menghindar dan membuat ketiga lawannya kewalahan sendiri menghabiskan waktu yang cukup lama, ia pun mulai kehabisan kesabaran. Serigala mengaung dan langsung menerkam pria suna yang mendekatinya, menjabik betis pria itu hingga suara teriakan terdengar di penjuru lembah.

Daging manusia, rasanya seperti ini...

Serigala menelan daging itu. Seketika Kedua pupil matanya mengecil, sesuatu datang menerjang dirinya. Rasa Lapar, mengoyak hasrat yang lama ia takhlukan, bersemayam dan hanya tertidur, hingga malam ini... ia melolong dan terbangun. Naluri sang pemangsa, menyebar ke seluruh darah dan menutup sejatinya. Setiap kutukan memiliki resiko, manusia tidak hanya satu wujud.

Sasuke langsung menoleh ke luar lingkaran, merasakan sesuatu yang buruk. Kelengahannya menciptakan kesempatan Ebizo untuk menyerang, bola api langsung menghampirinya dan Sasuke bergerak cepat untuk menghindar.

Tidak mengingat apapun, Serigala menekut wajah bengisnya, sorot matanya membidik santapan di hadapannya, ingin mencicipi sekali lagi kenikmatan yang baru saja ia rasakan, pria suna itu merangkak mundur dengan kaki berdarah-darah, menggoda rasa dahaga yang tengah membara.

"Ja-jangan..." ia memohon pada serigala yang berjalan mendekatinya, yang mengerang dan menampakkan dua taring tajam siap mencabik. Teriakan pun terdengar ketika Serigala menerkam mangsanya, Ebizo dan Sasuke serontak menoleh bersamaan.

Berusaha menyelamatkan teman, pria lain merangkak dan meraih busur yang tergelak tak jauh darinya. Anak panah pun terlepas dan mengenai tubuh serigala. Binatang itu mengerang dan melolong keras, melemparkan tatapan marah pada si pemanah. Sementara itu, pria yang telah digigitnya merangkak kabur dengan berlumuran darah di tangan, usahanya sia-sia karena ia langsung dilahap mentah-mentah, tubuhnya terkoyak oleh taring tajam. Dua pria suna lainnya terpaku di tempat melihat bagaimana tubuh kawannya tercerai-berai, salah satu dari mereka kembali memanah dengan tangan gemetaran, mengenai tubuh serigala sebanyak dua kali namun binatang itu tidak juga tumbang.

SRAAK!

Sasuke terdampar di permukaan tanah, asap muncul di sekujur tubuhnya setelah ia mengambil celah untuk melarikan diri dari atas.

"Menyerahlah!" seru Ebizo, "Jika kau mau, aku tidak akan memusnahkanmu. Tapi dengan satu syarat, kau harus tunduk padaku."

"Seperti itulah sifatmu, hasrat manusia yang tidak ada batasnya."

Ebizo tersenyum garang, "Tentu saja kami berbeda, kami bisa menjadi apapun yang kami inginkan."

Sasuke mengernyit, menahan luka kutukannya yang kian sakit setiap ia mengeluarkan lebih banyak kekuatan. Kemunculan tanda segel di leher semakin memperburuk kondisinya. Akan tetapi, Sasuke tidak punya pilihan lain ketika mendengar jeritan pria di luar lingkaran api. Serigala tidak terkontrol, ia akan benar-benar kehilangan jati diri jika tidak dihentikan.

Wajah Sakura kaku ketika ia muncul dari dalam hutan, melihat pemandangan mengerikan yang tengah terjadi di depan mata. Serigala, menjadi pusat perhatiannya, rasa takut menggetarkan langkah gadis itu. Dimana Sasuke? melihat lingkaran api yang besar, kilatan listrik tampak dari sana. Gawat. Sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

Ebizo menghentakkan tongkatnya dan api biru muncul di ujung benda itu. "Kau bahkan tidak sanggup menahan kekuatanmu sendiri."

Aliran listrik di tangan kiri Sasuke kian membesar, seketika tanda hitam di lehernya menyebar dengan cepat, menimbulkan rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

Ebizo pun mengangkat tongkatnya. Membidik Sasuke seperti melempar tombak. "Kau akan berakhir malam ini!" tongkatnya melesat cepat.

"Sasuke!"

Tiba-tiba Sakura muncul dari lingkaran api.

dan..

Tongkat Ebizo mendarat tepat di tengah dadanya.

Kedua mata Sasuke melebar, Sakura yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya langsung terpental dan menubruknya. Ebizo pun terkejut, darimana datangnya gadis itu?

"Sakura!" amarah langsung membakar Sasuke, aliran petir yang hebat menyelimuti seluruh tangan kanan pria itu. Sebelah sisi tubuhnya mendekap Sakura dan ia pun meninju permukaan tanah.

"Arrrghhhhhhhhh!"

Seketika aliran listrik menyebar... menumbangkan semua orang di dekatnya. Ebizo tersengat, begitu pula dengan serigala, ujung kakinya menginjak tanah ketika ia menerkam pria suna terakhir, sisa listrik menyengatnya dan ia pun jatuh seketika. Bukan hanya mereka, makhluk hidup di sekitar tempat itu pun ikut terkena dampaknya. Semut, belalalang, Ikan-ikan di dalam batas suci, mati seketika.

Ebizo sekarat, ia tersungkur dengan dagu menopang pada tanah. Dalam ambang kesadaran ia memandang Sasuke yang mendekat, sisa listrik melumuri dua ujung jari pria itu. Lingkaran api di sekeliling mereka menyusut dan menghilang, bibir Ebizo bergerak, menggumamkan kalimat mantra.

"Kau, akan mati." amarah terpancar dari sorot mata Sasuke yang tajam.

Sementara itu, kedua bola mata serigala kembali normal, ia tersadar dalam keadaan lemah, mempertanyaakan apa yang baru saja terjadi sambil memandang Sasuke dari tempat ia terkapar. Tidak ada daya untuk bergerak ataupun memanggil, menyaksikan Sasuke yang berjongkok di hadapan kepala Ebizo, lalu menempelkan kedua ujung jarinya tepat di tengah kening pak tua itu, satu sengatan listrik membuat Ebizo tidak lagi bergerak dan serigala pun menutup kedua mata.

.

.

Sasuke menggendong tubuh Sakura menuju telaga suci, berbagai macam binatang penghuni Greenoch ikut membantunya, menarik tubuh serigala menggunakan akar pohon mengingat beban lima kali lipat lebih berat dari tubuh manusia. Sesampainya di sana, Sasuke membawa Sakura ke tengah telaga, merendam tubuh gadis itu dalam dekapannya. Hujaman tongkat Ebizo membuat cekungan yang cukup dalam serta luka bakar di tengah dada Sakura, mengira gadis itu tidak akan bertahan namun detak nadi Sakura masih mengepak dalam degup yang samar.

Para elf di sekitar telaga berkumpul, begitu pula dengan mereka yang telah membebaskan diri dari kurungan jubah Sasuke. Para peri itu menjerat tubuh Serigala menggunakan akar rambat sehingga dapat mengambang di dalam air telaga. Masih ada harapan untuk hidup setelah melihat kondisi Serigala yang juga diambang kematian.

"Sakura..."

Sasuke terus memandang wajah gadis itu, hingga kemudian ia bergerak menyatukan kening mereka dan menyalurkan sisa energinya. Melakukan apapun agar Sakura dapat kembali membuka mata. Suara Sasuke, masuk ke dalam alam bawah sadar Sakura, kata-kata itu bergema berulang kali. Menghidupkan api kehidupan yang rapuh.

 _Tangisan bayi terdengar. Terbelalak merasakan kegelapan dunia. Secerca sinar menyambut kedua mata yang perlahan membuka. Menghirup udara dunia yang berbeda. Bagaimana wangi darah, dan juga.., aroma keringat yang begitu ia kenal, Semua menjadi satu menyambut indra penciumannya. Segala macam suara, terdengar jelas di kedua telinga._

 _"Anakku..."_

 _Suara lembut itu memanggilnya, merasakan belaian penuh kasih sayang pada permukaan kulit ketika setetes air jatuh membasahi pipinya. Ia pun berhenti menangis, merasakan gumpalan daging yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya, dan bagimana rasa air susu ketika ia mulai menghisap._

 _"Putriku..."_

 _Ia mendengar suara seorang pria. "Putriku yang jelita..." membelai lembut kepalanya. "Nama apa yang pantas untuknya?"_

 _Suasana menghening ketika tidak lagi terdengar suara. Angin, bertiup lembut..., membawa aroma wangi ketika sentuhan lembut kembali membelai kepala..._

 _"Sakura."_

 _Namanya pun disebut._

 _"Mebuki, bertahanlah..." tiba-tiba suara ketakutan datang. "Tsunade-sama..." pria tadi memanggil nama seseorang. Merasakan sesuatu yang hilang, membuat tangis Sakura pecah, ia pun diangkat, dipisahkan dari tubuh yang memberinya makan ketika lahir ke dunia._

 _"Mebuki...! mebuki...!"_

Kedua mata Sakura terbuka, melihat dunia dengan jelas ketika wajah Sasuke menyambut kesadarannya. Di dalam keheningan mereka saling memandang. Tak ada kalimat dari mulut Sasuke ketika ia membelai lembut kening Sakura. Bersyukur mereka dapat berjumpa kembali. Hingga perlahan tangan Sakura mengangkat, mengetuk kening pria itu dengan senyum samar, memandang sepasang onyx memancarkan kelegaan yang dalam.

"Apa kau tahu?" suara Sakura terdengar pelan dan lemah. Ia pun menangkup pipi Sasuke dan terdiam sejenak, "Aku bermimpi.., saat aku terlahir ke dunia..." mengatakannya dengan wajah bahagia. "Rasanya sama, saat aku dapat kembali melihatmu..."

Sasuke, langsung memeluk Sakura, mengusap belakang kepala gadis itu dalam dekapan yang erat. Ketakutan yang terpancar, membuat Sakura tak ingin lagi menayakan alasan, mengapa ia begitu nyaman berada di dekatnya.

.

.

Satu hal tersisa di wilayah lereng bebatuan menuju lembah Greenoch, Pria suna yang ditinggalkan kawanannya itu akhirnya tersadar, mengingat kejadian terakhir ketika ia terpental saat melangkah menuruni lereng. Ia pun bangkit dan langsung merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Terpusat pada rasa terperih, pria itu terkejut, melihat sayatan simbol-simbol yang tidak ia mengerti di permukaan kulit tangannya. Darimana simbol-simbol itu ia dapatkan? mempertanyakan keberadaan Ebizo dan tiga rekannya, hingga ia melihat ke arah Greenoch di tengah lembah.

Pria itu, tercengang, berdiri kaku di depan batas suci setelah ia menuruni lereng. Kedua bola matanya bergetar, melihat hal mengerikan di antara kabut malam yang menyelimuti wilayah Greenoch. Ketiga kawannya tewas terbunuh, dan juga... bagaimana dua di antara tubuh mereka tercabik-capik. Ketakutannya bertambah ketika melihat jasad Ebizo. Apa yang sudah terjadi? seketika pria itu melangkah mundur, aura mistis dari dalam Greenoch memadamkan nyalinya. Melihat sekejap simbol-simbol di tangannya, tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, pria itu pun lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan lembah.

.

.

Dini hari. Udara dingin kian menusuk kulit, Sakura terbaring di sisi Sasuke, Elf tengah merawat pria itu, daun obat melumuri tubuh penuh luka yang ia didapatkan saat bertarung dengan Ebizo. Sasuke tertidur, begitu pula serigala yang masih terendam di pinggiran telaga suci. Sakura bangkit, duduk dan memandang ke arah sana, sampai saat ini serigala belum juga tersadar, mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya, bagaimana serigala menyerang manusia membuat Sakura merasa takut. Membayangkan bagaimana jika hal serupa terjadi padanya, bukan saja kutukannya, kehilangan jati diri adalah sesuatu yang lebih menakutkan daripada apapun.

Sakura pun menoleh, menyentuh lengan Sasuke yang dingin. Perhatiannya mengalih pada beberapa elf yang mengganti daun obat pada luka di tubuh pria itu. Melihat kutukan Sasuke yang kian melebar sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Maafkan aku." ucapannya ditujukan kepada elf, bentuk mereka serupa sehingga Sakura tak tahu siapa saja yang terkurung di dalam jubah Sasuke ketika ia meninggalkan telaga. "Jika aku tidak melakukannya..., mungkin Sasuke..." tak ingin melanjutkan kalimatnya, tidak sanggup membayangkan apa jadinya jika Ebizo melukai pria itu. Salah satu elf mendekati Sakura dan menyentuh pipih gadis itu, seakan mengatakan semua baik-baik saja, tak ada yang perlu mengkhawatirkan.

Sakura tersenyum dan memandang ke arah telaga kembali. Terpaku cukup lama, mengingat mimpi ketika tubuhnya terendam di dalam sana. Merasakan kehangatan yang tak akan ia lupakan, bagaimana rasa ketika ia menghisap susu dari puting ibunya, kelembutan, dan juga kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya. Sakura bersyukur, bisa merasakan itu semua walau hanya sebatas mimpi, rasanya... begitu nyata.

Tiba-tiba...

Lamunan Sakura pecah. Satu burung gagak hinggap di hadapannya, mereka saling memandang hingga suara gagak lainnya terdengar di sekitar wilayah telaga. Satu-persatu... burung-burung itu hinggap di sekitar pepohonan dan juga rerumputan, jumlah mereka yang banyak membuat Sakura merasakan firasat tak enak.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?" gadis itu waspada, bergeser mendekati Sasuke lebih rapat, melindunginya jika saja gagak di sekitar mereka melakukan sesuatu, mengingat malam dimana koloni burung itu pernah menyerang Sasuke di atas atap rumahnya dulu.

Akan tetapi,

Gagak-gagak itu tidak bergerak. Sakura cukup penasaran dan juga khawatir, hingga sesaat kemudian Kabut pun datang, membatasi penglihatan gadis itu di antara cahaya elf yang bertambah jumlahnya. Sakura menyipitkan mata dengan leher menegang. Merasakan situasi mencekam yang hadir di sekitarnya. Hingga akhirnya kesenyapan telaga suci pun mengiringi kemunculan sesosok pria dari balik kabut. Tidak, bukan... dia bukan manusia, Sakura terpaku ketika melihat kedua sayap membentang dari tubuh pria itu. Di tambah, dua bola mata merahnya. Sama seperti milik Sasuke.

"Si-siapa kau?" kegugupan menyelimuti Sakura ketika sosok itu mendekatinya, menampakkan wujud di hadapan gadis itu hingga Sakura terdiam kaku, tidak berkutik karena sekejap tubuhnya terasa begitu dingin ketika melihat wajah Itachi.

.

bersambung :)

.

.

PS

Hallo guys :)

Cerita Greenoch hold dulu sampai chapter 16 karena chapter2 selanjutnya akan sangat mengganjal ginjal jika bersambung terlalu lama Hahaha

Rencananya, Saya ingin mempublish versi originalnya di wattpad (ichaichafairy) terlebih dahulu kemudian versi sasusaku di fanfiction baru akan dilanjutkan kembali mengikuti update-an versi original. Sebisa mungkin, akan saya usahakan untuk tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Kalau pun ternyata membutuhkan waktu lebih dari perkiraan, mohon untuk dimaklumi guys..., tidak ada alasan lagi selain kegiatan saya yang padat. Menulis adalah kegiatan di waktu senggang jadi saya harus memprioritaskan yang lain dulu. Jadi, jika muncul pertanyaan seperti

 _'Kapan update-nya?'_

 _'Lama sekali update-nya author bodoooh!'_

 _'Duh, ente ngapain aja sih thor? update dong plisss, buruaaaaaan...'_

.

Guys..., sabar..., tarik nafas..., minum air putih dulu..., tarik nafas lagi..., tenangkan pikiran..., lalu ingatlah kembali alasan saya di atas.

Ok?

ok dong...

Mari kita berdoa agar semuanya lancar hingga cerita ini tamat. Terimakasih atas dukungannya. Semoga hari kalian selalu menyenangkan.

Salam cinta

\- Icha Icha Fairy -


End file.
